Total Drama Showdown
by FNAFdoghouse24
Summary: 17 of Total Drama Fazbears best competitors return for a completely new set of challenges and another chance at taking home the One Hundred Million Dollar Grand Prize! (Now Updated with Winner!) (Contains OCxToyChica, FoxyxChica, and Bonnie(Female)xOC) (Favorite and/or follow so you don't miss a thing!)
1. Preview

"It's coming...

The Showdown begins...

August 2016..." Marionette said in a deep announcer voice

"And cut!" Fritz exclaimed "That was a good one, sir" he continued

"Why thank you" Marionette said as he walked out of the sound booth "I've always wanted to try voice acting" he continued.


	2. Return of the Fazbear Dead

"Last season on Total Drama Fazbear, Max and Roxy battled it out in reality TVs most anticipated season finale EVER for a chance to take home the grand prize money" Marionette Started "Not surprising to anyone, fan favorite underdog Max would prove that he was not only overlooked the whole season but proved all of his doubters wrong when he crossed the finish line earning himself one million dollars!" He continued "Only to put it on the line a few days later for a chance at taking home an even BIGGER cash prize of one HUNDRED million dollars" he finished

"With the prize money in a briefcase, our twenty-four competitors took off on an island scavenger hunt in a race to find the case" Marionette started "In the end after a ton of bumps, arguing, stealing, chasing, wrecking, rolling, destroying, and name calling the case was eaten by a shark in the lake" he continued "Now the seventeen that were the closest to winning are given another opportunity at taking home that HUGE grand prize...lets just hope they don't lose it this time" he finished

"They were instructed to meet at this old abandoned film lot for a whole new set of challenges" Marionette started "What surprises are in store for us all this season?" He asked "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"Ahh what a beautiful day to be alive" Marionette said happily as he stood in front of the film lot waiting for the bus containing the competitors to pull up.

Several minutes passed before Marionette started getting annoyed...

"Fritz I thought you said they were on their way" He said in an annoyed tone

"That's what Nightmare told me, he said they'd be here shortly" Fritz replied

"Well we're waisting air time that costs money and its coming out of Nightmares check" Marionette said, Fritz was busying looking off in the distance when he noticed a speeding bus heading right towards them

"Uh...sir?" Fritz said curiously trying to get Marionettes attention, unfortunately he was too busy ranting about Nightmare to hear him.

"He's always late, I don't even know why he still works here" Marionette said

"Sir?" Fritz said again as the bus got closer

"I mean seriously you tell someone to be here on time and you'd expect them to be here" Marionette said, at that point the bus was getting closer and closer so how Marionette didn't see it was shocking.

Fritz quickly tackled Marionette out of the way as the bus flew past them and crashed into the brick wall behind them.

Marionette and Fritz were staring at the crashed bus in shock...

"You still have those contracts the competitors sighed stating they can't sue us for personal injury or death right?" Marionette asked, Fritz nodded without taking his eyes off of the bus

"Yes sir" He replied

"That's good, because we might need them" Marionette said before standing up

Fritz and Marionette were climbing to their feet when the bus door flew open and Nightmare climbed out

"You're late" Marionette said in an unamused tone, Nightmare glared at him

"Why don't you try picking up a bunch of tired, irritable, unprepared loudmouth young adults from the airport next time!" He exclaimed, Marionette shook his head

"I'm good on that one" He replied before looking back at the bus "They aren't dead are they?" He asked, Nightmare turned around and stuck his head back in the bus door

"Come on you bunch of sissies it couldn't have hurt that bad!" He yelled into the bus before turning back towards Marionette "They'll be out here shortly" he continued before walking away from the bus

About a minute passed before anyone appeared in the doorway...

"So this is where season two is taking place?" Freddy asked as he climbed out of the bus

"Yep!" Marionette replied "Nice aye?!" He continued

"Uh...I guess" Freddy replied

"Nice?" Goldie said as he appeared following his brother "This place is a dump" he continued

"I appreciate the kind words" Marionette replied

"An old film lot, I've never actually been to one of these before" Beth said as she climbed off next followed by Autumn

"It is pretty...interesting" Autumn said

"Couldn't you have gone a little easier on the landing?" Damien asked Nightmare as he climbed out of the bus rubbing his neck, Nightmare just snickered in response

Clyde climbed out next with Bonnie wrapped around his waist in the middle of a deep make out session

"Uh...is that all you two do?" Marionette asked, Bonnie and Clyde were too busy making out to reply

"That's all they did the whole ride here" Springtrap said as he climbed out next

"That's all they did the whole time we were waiting at the airport for the worlds best driver over there" Randy said sarcastically as he climbed out

"I think you gave me whiplash when you ran that red light and ran into that fire hydrant" Krystal said as she climbed out next followed by a very energetic season one winner...Max

"It's good to be back!" Max exclaimed happily "Time to win another season!" He continued

"Ha good luck with that" Goldie started "I'm winning that money this time and I'm not going to put it on the line and lose it like you did" he continued towards Max, Max looked towards the ground

"Nuh uh uh boys, neither of you are winning because I am" Roxy said as she climbed off next "I'm winning that one hundred million this season since I got screwed last season and along with the money I'm going to get for the lawsuit I file against you idiots for the reckless driving and almost killing me I'm going to be rich" she finished, Marionette smiled

"You can't sue us" He said

"And why not?" Roxy asked

"Because you signed a contract stating you can't sue us for personal injury or death on camp grounds...or in this case film studio grounds" Marionette replied "So...sorry" he continued, Roxy growled in response

"Fine, the one hundred million will have to do" She said

"It's nice finally being off of that bus" Cheek said as she walked out next

"I know, tell me about it" Brent replied as he followed suit

"And you didn't have to wreck it you know" Cheek said to Nightmare, Nightmare shrugged

"Yeah, ramming it into the wall was a bit unnecessary" Chica said as she walked out next

"Yeah, I mean come on lad, ye don't belong on ta road especially after almost runnin' down those pedestrians" Foxy added as he hopped off of the bus next, Marionette looked at Nightmare

"Maybe Fritz should do the driving next time" He said, Nightmare rolled his eyes

"Fine, I don't like driving these ungrateful brats anyways!" He started "I mean I got them here alive and all they're doing is complaining about the way I drive!" He continued

"You almost killed us!" Chica exclaimed

"But I didn't did I?!" Nightmare asked

"No but-" Chica was saying before being interrupted

"-Ok then!" Nightmare exclaimed, Marionette was standing there with an amused look on his face

"Alright and last but not least we have-" Marionette started before being interrupted

"Everyone knows who I am I need no introduction" Baxter said as he appeared out of the bus "Thank you thank you, you can hold the applause" he continued, everyone was just standing there in silence staring at him

"Yeahhhhh, well uh...this is awkward" Marionette started "But anyways welcome to your prison- I mean camp ground for the next six weeks" he continued "The seventeen of you are here because you have been given another chance at the money you all failed to obtain last season" he finished

"It fell in the lake and got eaten by shark" Freddy said

"That's your guys fault" Marionette replied "I never told you to steal a golf cart, drive into all of the other competitors, wreck my BRAND NEW BILLBOARD THAT WAS ONLY UP FOR TWO DAYS-!" He continued before calming himself down, everyone was just staring at him in surprise "Anyway, if you'll all follow me I'll give you a tour of this place" he finished before walking inside of the film lot

"This is going to be fun" Brent said sarcastically, Cheek looked at him and nodded

Once everyone made it past the gate they followed Marionette around as he gave them a tour

"Ok let's start with the confessional, there is no outhouse this season so you'll now be recording your thoughts for the world to see in that old makeup trailer over there" Marionette started as he pointed towards an old trailer

(Confessional -Freddy)

"This doesn't seem that bad...at least so far" Freddy started "I mean we could all be back at that camp again" he continued

(Switch to -Max)

"I'm actually kinda happy to be back" Max started "I mean I get to be with my friends on this cool film lot competing in challenges for money!" He continued "I mean I guess the only downside is Roxy being here but it's still nice to be back!" He finished

(Switch to -Bonnie and Clyde)

Bonnie and Clyde were sitting in front of the camera too busy playing tonsil hockey to pay it any mind.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I don't know if I can handle another season of this" Cheek started "The only reason I decided to come back was because Brent was returning" she continued "That and if I didn't it would have been breach of contract and I would have gotten sued...trust me I looked into it" she finished

(Confessional End)

"This place is a bigger dump than I thought" Goldie said

"You haven't seen all of it yet" Marionette replied

"Don't need to" Goldie said

"Now anyways ignoring Mr. I'm too good for an abandoned film lot, this is the studio where they actually filmed a classic movie about a group of super heros working together to save the world" Marionette said

"Really, which one?" Max started "The Avengers? Batman vs Superman? X-Men?" he continued, Marionette smiled

"2015s Fantastic Four" He replied, everyone quickly backed away from the studio in disgust

"Oh god, I thought it was going to be a good movie" Damien said

"Aye, let's get as far away from tis terrible place as possible" Foxy said

"Alright, lets continue" Marionette said as he started walking on, everyone started following

"I didn't think it was that bad" Baxter said as he glanced at the studio one last time before following the group

"Now, you will all face new challenges this time around all being based off of famous movies and TV series if you couldn't tell already" Marionette started "Get it...Showdown...the challenges are based off of shows and movies" he continued with a proud look on his face

"Yeah, very clever" Randy said sarcastically

"I know right!" Marionette exclaimed "Now anyways, trust me, there is a lot of really awesome challenges planned out for this season!" He continued

"Yeah I bet" Goldie muttered "That's what you said about last seasons challenges and almost every single one of them sucked" he continued, Marionette looked at him

"You are a real downer today aren't you?" He asked

"I mean its not like I'm saying anything that isn't true" Goldie replied, Marionette rolled his eyes and pretty much ignored the little conversation him and Goldie were having

"Next up is the studio where the spinoff series to The George Lopez Show titled Ernie was supposed to be filmed before the show was cancelled before filming began" Marionette said

"That would have been a train wreck waiting to happen" Autumn said

"Yes, well moving on now is what people referred to as The Prop Building, where you guessed it, they stored props for the TV shows and movies that were filmed in these studios" Marionette said

"Cool!" Max exclaimed happily "Can we go in there?" He asked, Marionette smiled at him

"No, no you can't" He replied, Max's enthusiasm died a little

"Oh" He said

"Next up is the ever so popular dining hall where Nightmare here will prepare your meals everyday!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone groaned

"Or you can eat dirt!" Nightmare exclaimed

"I'd rather" Roxy muttered, Nightmare heard her and gave her a glare

"What was that?!" He exclaimed in her face, she went wide eyed and nervous almost immediately

"N-nothing" She replied

"That's what I thought" Nightmare said, Marionette was enjoying the scene but decided to move on

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I hate this place so much" Roxy started "I hate my opponents, I hate the host, I hate the chef, I hate the challenges, and I really really really hate Chica" She finished before crossing her arms

(Confessional End)

"Annnyyywaayyysss...moving on" He started "We don't have enough time to go through all these studios but just know they're really really important to entertainment history" he continued

"Next up is where the elimination ceremony's will be performed" Marionette started

"It's just an old stage and a set of bleachers" Goldie said

"At least its an upgrade from a bunch of tree stumps and a camp fire" Autumn said

"Yes, well, the ceremony will be know as the Goldenette ceremony where if you don't receive a Goldenette award you will have to take that ever so dreaded walk of shame and take a ride in the Lame-O-Sine" Marionette explained

"The Lame-O-Sine?" Brent said curiously

"The Goldenette award...seriously?" Beth said curiously

(Confessional Beth)

"I knew Marionette had like a massive ego...and I mean like a really massive one...but this is ridiculous" Beth said

(Confessional End)

"Ok so what's next?" Springtrap asked

"Why don't you let me get there" Marionette replied, Springtrap rolled his eyes "Alright, next up is the sleeping quarters" he continued, everyone looked around

"Where are they?" Chica asked, Marionette glared at her

"Will you all stop interrupting me?" He asked "I mean you're expecting all of these answers but you won't let me give them to you because you keep interrupting me" he continued

"Sorry, gosh" Chica replied

"Alright, your new sleeping quarters for the next two months are just over there" Marionette said as he pointed in the distance, everyone looked in the direction he was pointing but still couldn't see anything

"I still don't see anything" Springtrap said, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Nightmare...binoculars" He said, Nightmare walked up and handed Marionette the binoculars he asked for "They're right there" he continued towards Springtrap as he handed them to him and pointed him in the direction of the sleeping quarters

"Those things are on the complete other side of the lot from here" Springtrap said, Marionette smiled and nodded

"Yep, and that's where the first challenge comes in" He started, everyone groaned

"We've only been here ten minutes and you already have a challenge for us?" Autumn asked, Marionette nodded

"Yep!" He exclaimed happily

"Ok, then what's the challenge?" Brent asked, Marionettes smiled never left his face

"Well you see there was a particular challenge last season based off of a really popular zombie themed TV series" He started "And the goal of this challenge is kinda similar to that except instead of trying to be the last man...or woman...standing all you have to do is make it to your new sleeping quarters without being caught" he continued

"Sounds easy enough" Roxy said, Randy snickered

"Coming from the person who got caught first last time" He said, Roxy glared at him as the others started laughing

"That won't be happening again" Roxy said angrily

"We'll see" Randy replied

(Confessional -Randy)

"Roxy is so cocky, and she really doesn't need to be" Randy started "I mean I made a valid point, she was the first one out in that zombie challenge we did last season...and she all of the sudden thinks she can pull off a win this time?" He said curiously "I mean I know I lost that challenge too but I'm actually going to win this time" he finished

(Confessional End)

"Any questions?" Marionette asked

"Yeah, wh-" Krystal was saying before being interrupted

"-None alright" Marionette said happily "And the zombies should be here right about...now" he continued before he started walking away "Good luck!" He exclaimed as him, Nightmare, and Fritz disappeared into a nearby building.

The seventeen contestants stood there looking around as dozens of "zombies" started pouring out from behind buildings and old sets

"I think it's time to go" Springtrap said before he started running towards the quarters, everyone else started running too and it became one giant race

"Is running straight through really that good of an idea?" Cheek asked as she ran next to Brent

"Probably not" Brent started before he started looking around, he saw an alley and got an idea "Follow me" he continued as he grabbed Cheeks arm and pulled her into the alley with him

Everyone else was still doing their best to try and avoid the zombies that were starting to surround them

Roxy was looking for anything that could help her make to the courters without getting caught and when she seen something that might she smiled before heading over to it.

Bonnie and Clyde were STILL making out and unfortunately they walked straight into a group of zombies who immediately swarmed them and took them to the ground

"AHHHH!" They screamed as they were bombarded, Damien who heard the scream turned to see what it was...once he realized that someone got caught he turned back around only to run face first into a prop stop sigh knocking him to the ground, a group of nearby zombies saw him go down and immediately swarmed him

Max, Krystal, Freddy, and Springtrap who were forced to run into a building when the crowed got too bad were looking for a way out

"What do we do now?" Max asked, Springtrap and Freddy were still looking and not seeing another exit

"What kind of building doesn't have a back exit?!" Springtrap asked

"There has to be one here, just keep looking" Krystal said, the others nodded as they searched and tried to ignore the scratching and pounding on the door they entered

(With Marionette)

Marionette was sitting in his little "office" with Fritz and Nightmare watching the action on their multi monitor camera system

"This is great" Marionette said before laughing, he stopped when he heard a knock on the door "Come in" he called out

After that a group of zombies walked in dragging Bonnie, Clyde, and Damien with them

"Where do you want them?" One of the zombies asked, Marionette looked around

"Just leave them there" He replied pointing to the corner of the room, the zombies nodded before dropping the three competitors and turning around leaving the room

"Guess we lost" Bonnie said, Marionette nodded

"Yes you did" He replied, the three competitors looked at each other before Bonnie and Clyde jumped right back into their make out session

"Seriously?" Damien said, Marionette just cringed at the sight

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek had stumbled upon Randy who had the same idea as them, since the buildings were so close together they were going to run across the rooftops avoiding almost every zombie in the process

"This was a really good idea" Cheek said

"That's what I thought" Brent replied

"Just glad these buildings are close enough to be able to do this" Randy said, the other two nodded

(With Roxy)

Roxy had run into a nearby building and grabbed a long pole, she smiled when she picked it up.

She was standing there thinking about how she was going to use it to get her to those sleeping quarters when she heard a noise from behind her, she immediately turned around only to see...nothing.

She glared before holding the pole up in front of her as she slowly started walking around

"I know someone's in here" She called "Come on out and maybe I won't knock you out and use you as a distraction" she continued as she continued slowly walking forward

Once she heard another noise she immediately turned in the direction she heard it and proceeded to make her way over to it, she slowly inched closer until Baxter jumped out screaming with another pole and him and Roxy swung them at each other...the poles collided making a loud metal on metal noise surely drawing attention to any nearby zombies

"What are you doing here you idiot?!" Roxy exclaimed quietly

"Trying to find a weapon so I can fend off those zombies and win this challenge" Baxter replied "What are you doing here?" He asked

"None of your business" Roxy replied "Now if you'll excuse me I'll just be making my way to the finish line" she continued before she started walking towards the door only stopping when a hoard zombies starting bursting through the door

"Duces!" Baxter exclaimed before breaking out a window with his pole and climbing out of it, Roxy turned towards it and ran and dove out just as the zombies burst through the door

When Roxy looked up Baxter was already running full sprint to the quarters, she immediately jumped to her feet and ran after him knocking zombies out of the way with her pole while she was at it

(With Goldie)

Goldie was quietly jumping from place to place making sure he was staying out of sight when he heard a couple nearby trash cans move, peaking his curiosity he walked over to them and noticed they were upside down

"What the heck" He said before he saw someone who was clearly underneath it lift it up to see if they could move, once they seen him they immediately lowered the can back on top of them "Uh...it's just me" He continued

"Me who?" The voice asked

"Beth?" Goldie said curiously

"Go away Goldie, we're trying to win this" Autumn, who was under the other trash can, replied

Goldie looked around to make sure he hadn't been noticed yet before looking back at the trash cans

"Sorry, just seen these trash cans move and wanted to see who was under them" Goldie started "I'll just be on my way now" he continued before he acted like he was walking away, what he was really doing however was grabbing a couple nearby cinder blocks and placing them on top of the trash cans so Beth and Autumn couldn't move

Once they tried to move they realized they were stuck...

"What the heck" Autumn said "Goldie?!" She quietly exclaimed

"Sorry, I have a challenge to win" Goldie started "I'll come back for you guys when it's over" he continued before running off

"Goldie!" Autumn yelled

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Hey it might have been wrong to do them like that but I came here to win and get that money not to make friends" Goldie started "And they're just in the way of that goal so if locking them in trash cans to keep them out of my way is what it takes...then that's what I'm going to do" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy and Chica)

Foxy and Chica had decided to take back routs behind the studios to avoid as many zombies as possible

"You don't think going this way is going to take longer?" Chica asked, Foxy shook his head

"Shouldn't" He started "I guarantee half of ta others have been caught by now anyway" he continued

"With the way everyone took off running straight I wouldn't be surprised" Chica replied with a giggle

"Aye, big mistake on there part" Foxy said "And ta good thing is there doesn't seem ta be too many roamers round' here" he continued, Chica nodded

"You're right, they're probably all out front" She said

"More then likely" Foxy said

Him and Chica kept small talk going until they got to an opening at the end of the alley they were in and realized they actually did make a mistake...

There was a flood of zombies blocking them from crossing the street to get into the next alley and unfortunately for them more of them started piling up in the actual alley they were currently in trapping them

"What do we do?" Chica asked, Foxy quickly looked around trying to find anything that could help and the only thing he could find to keep them away from the zombies was a nearby dumpster

"There" he said pointing to the dumpster, him and Chica quickly ran and climbed on top of it as more and more zombies started to surround it "Crap" he muttered as he looked around realizing there was no way out of this situation

"What now?" Chica asked in a panic, Foxy looked at her

"There's no way out of tis" He started "I'm sorry I cost ye ta challenge" he continued, Chica could tell he felt bad about it...

She took his hand and smiled at him...

"There's always the next one" She said, Foxy gave her a little smile "If we're going to go down let's go down together" she continued, Foxy nodded before kissing her forehead

The two of them stayed hand in hand before walking to the edge of the dumpster and accepting their fate falling forward straight into the surrounding hoard and disappearing in the middle of it.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I'll admit tat was probably a lot more dramatic ten it needed ta be" Foxy started "But it proves right there tat Chica and I would be great actors" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Brent, Cheek, and Randy)

The three of them were still running across rooftops as they neared the sleeping quarters only coming to a stop when they jumped across to the next roof and heard cracking

"What's that noise?" Cheek asked, the three of them looked around before looking down and realizing the roof was cracking

"Crap" They all said at the same time before the roof caved in sending all three of them crashing into the building and hard onto the floor below

They all laid on the floor moaning as they tried to knock rubble off of themselves...

"It was a good idea while it lasted" Randy muttered

(Confessional -Brent)

"We're not going to let something like this slow us down" Brent started "I mean sure we just broke through the roof of an old building but the good news is that the quarters aren't that far away now" he continued

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Breaking through a roof...that's a new experience for me" Cheek started "I mean it could have been worse...at least we didn't fall off of the roof" she continued

(Confessional End)

Brent, Cheek, and Randy finally managed to pull themselves to their feet and start looking around

"This looks like something straight out of a horror movie" Cheek said

"That's because it is" Randy said pointing to an old movie poster on the back wall

"Five Nights at Freddy's?" Brent said curiously as him and Cheek walked up to the poster "Looks like a movie about killer Chuck E. Cheese robots" he continued

"It does" Randy said with a chuckle "Looks like it would have been the kind of movie that became all hype, got a video game, a ton of merchandise based off of its characters, and have a weird fan base of people who ship the characters and write weird fan fictions about them" he continued, Brent and Cheek looked at him

"How did you come up with all of that because of a poster?" Cheek asked, Randy shrugged

"Just a guess" he replied

"Ok then" Brent started "Now on a more serious note, we have to get out of here and get to those sleeping quarters" he continued

"Got any ideas?" Randy asked, Brent stood there thinking before walking to a nearby window and peaking out of it

"Road is still packed with zombies" Brent said

"Maybe we can find something to distract them" Cheek said, the other two stood there thinking and that's when Brent got an idea

"Or someone" He said, the other two were confused

"What do you mean?" Randy asked

"If one of us can go out there and lead as many of those things away from quarters they'll be easier to get to" Brent started "But that does mean whoever does it will more than likely lose the challenge" he continued, Randy and Cheek looked at each other

"We're almost there, we've all made it too far to lose now" Cheek said, Randy nodded

"Yeah, there has to be another way" He said, Brent shook his head

"At this point I don't think there is" He said, Randy sighed

"You're probably right" He said "Then at least let me be the one to do it" he continued, Brent shook his head

"Can't let you, I'll do it" He started "Just think of it as returning the favor for you helping us last season" he continued, Randy was unsure but nodded

"Brent don't do this, please" Cheek pleaded, Brent put his hands on her shoulders

"It's just one challenge it's not too big of a deal" He started "And besides its not like I'll be eliminated, I guarantee that most of the others are out by now anyways" he continued, Cheek really didn't want Brent to cost himself the challenge for them but knew he wasn't going to change his mind about it no matter how much she tried to convince him to.

"O-ok" Cheek hesitantly agreed, Brent nodded

"Alright" He started "So here's the plan-"

(With Freddy, Max, Krystal, and Springtrap)

"Did anyone find anything?" Springtrap asked "Those things are getting ready to break the door down" he continued

"I still don't see another door" Freddy replied

"This is ridiculous" Krystal said as she continued to search the room

Max was walking around looking when he found an old shelf with a bunch of prop masks and a couple gallons of fake blood underneath, he stood there thinking when he got an idea.

"Guys over here" he called, the other three walked over to him

"Did you find an exit?" Krystal asked, Max shook his head

"No, but I did find some stuff that might help us" He replied

"And that is?" Springtrap asked, Max smiled and pointed to the masks and the blood

"All we have to do is disguise ourselves as zombies and we can sneak right through them" He explained, the others smiled and nodded

"That's actually a really good idea" Freddy said

"It is, good job Max" Krystal said as she scratched Max behind his ear, he happily closed his eyes as his tail started wagging and he started tapping his right foot on the floor

(Confessional -Max)

"See I can be helpful" Max started "I'm not as big of an idiot as everyone thinks I am" he continued before giving the camera an unsure look "Oh...wait" he finished

(Confessional End)

Everyone quickly grabbed masks that most resembled zombies and covered themselves in the fake blood

"Do you think this will fool them?" Krystal asked

"Hopefully" Springtrap replied as he observed his costume

"So how do we get out of here?" Max asked, Freddy was about to reply when a loud crash was heard and the door started falling in

"Everyone hide, when they flood in we sneak out" He said, everyone nodded and quickly ran to hide as the zombies finally beat the door in and started flooding into the room

Freddy, who was currently hiding behind an old movie backdrop, peaked out from behind to see if he could see the others

Max was hiding behind a costume rack, Krystal was hiding behind a bunch of old mannequins, and Springtrap was hiding behind a stack of equipment crates.

They all peaked out and looked at Freddy who noticed the door was almost clear, he nodded towards the others as he slowly started zombie walking to the door and to his surprise the zombies were actually buying it.

The other three started doing the same and it was working until Max tripped over the cord to a nearby camera and tripped knocking over a bunch of other filming equipment, the zombies started making their way over to him as Krystal and Springtrap walked over to help him.

They walked over and pulled him to his feet but unfortunately it led to their cover being blown and the three of them getting surrounded.

Freddy was standing by the door knowing he couldn't just leave them but he also knew if he didn't get out of there he was going to go down too.

Max, Springtrap, and Krystal were standing there not knowing what to do as they were getting surrounded, Krystal looked up to Freddy who mouthed "I'm sorry" even though Krystal couldn't see it because of the masks before running out of the room.

The hoard quickly surrounded and took down the other three as Freddy got away.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I really hope they don't hate me for that" Freddy started "I really do feel bad that I left them, it's just this is the first challenge back and I don't want to lose it" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Marionette)

Marionette was sitting there laughing at what just happened

"Freddy totally just ditched them!" He exclaimed through laughter, he kept laughing until he heard a knock on the door "Yep!" He called

A couple more zombies walked in dragging Foxy and Chica...

"Here are these two" The zombie said as they dropped them

"Aye, I told ye ta be careful with me girl!" Foxy exclaimed as he stood up and got in the "zombies" face, the zombie backed up and put his hands up

"Look, I'm just doing my job" He said before looking over Foxy's shoulder to Marionette, Marionette rolled his eyes and nudged Nightmare who got up and yanked Foxy off of the floor before tossing him over with the others.

"Sit down and don't move!" He yelled at Foxy, Foxy sat there with his arms crossed mumbling under his breath.

Marionette laughed before going back to watching the action.

(With Roxy)

Roxy was still on Baxters tail as they ran through the lot taking down zombie after zombie after zombie with their poles.

Goldie who went back to his sneaking around after trapping Autumn and Beth saw them coming up fast and knew if he didn't do something they would surely beat him, he quickly and quietly looked around before noticing a camera on a giant swivel stand.

He smiled before running over to it and pushing it as hard as he could sending it swiveling into the middle of the lot, Baxter noticed it and ducked it catching him off guard...

Roxy didn't notice it until it was too late, it spun and lifted her up off of the ground spinning her faster than before and launching her over the hoard.

After, the camera swung back around and smacked Goldie in the back of the head knocking him to the ground and giving the zombies enough time to surround him.

Baxter was standing there watching in surprise as she flew and landed a few feet away from the sleeping quarters, unfortunately he stayed distracted long enough for the hoard to overwhelm him and take him down.

Roxy nauseously stood up and stumbled over to the sleeping quarters before jumping up and down

"I won!" She exclaimed before falling back down to the ground

(With Brent, Cheek, and Randy)

The three of them were standing by the door leading outside watching what just unfolded and realizing Roxy had made to the quarters first.

"Does that mean she won?" Cheek asked

"Marionette didn't say there was only going to be one winner" Randy replied "So we still have a chance" he continued

"Most of them are distracted with Goldie and Baxter but there's still too many to make it there" Brent said "So this is the part where I go out there" He continued

"You're really sure about this?" Randy asked, Brent nodded

"You two get to the quarters that way Roxy isn't the only one that wins today's challenge" He replied, Randy and Cheek nodded

"Will do" Randy said

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you guys later" Brent said as he opened the door, but before he could leave Cheek grabbed his arm and yanked him towards her pulling him into a kiss...

Randy smiled but rolled his eyes...

Once they broke the kiss Brent looked at her in surprise

"Thank you" Cheek said, Brent smiled and nodded

"You're welcome" He replied before turning back towards the door and rushing out

Zombies immediately caught sight of him as he rushed out of the building and opposite down the lot of the quarters

"Hey over here!" Brent exclaimed as he ran down the lot trying to get as many zombies to follow him as he could, one by one they started following him

"It's actually working" Randy said as him and Cheek watched from the doorway

While Brent was running down the lot with a hoard that was growing larger and larger he didn't noticing Freddy running the opposite direction towards the quarters...

Him and Freddy crashed into each other hard and were immediately swarmed by zombies.

While most of them were gone Randy and Cheek took that opportunity to run, they opened the door and took off running to the sleeping quarters when seemingly out of nowhere a zombie ran up and grabbed Cheek...

"AHHH!" Cheek screamed as she struggled to try and get away, Randy turned around to help her but noticed more and more closing in "GO!" Cheek exclaimed, Randy didn't know what to do...he wanted to help her but knew if he did he probably wouldn't make it.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed before turning around and running, Cheek was covered with zombies not even ten seconds later.

Randy ran as fast as he could getting more and more zombies on his tail as seconds past.

He looked back realizing they were getting closer and closer, he looked forward again and saw he was almost there.

"Come on" He muttered as he felt the wind of hands grabbing at him from behind, once he realized he was about to get caught he dove and rolled hoping he would make it...

...and he did

He rolled right past the finish line and landed face first on the ground.

The zombies stopped chasing him and just stood there...

"So can we leave now?" One of them asked

"I don't care" Marionette replied as him, Nightmare, and Fritz drove up in a golf cart...as soon as he said that all the zombies immediately started fleeing from the studio lot.

Nightmare parked the golf cart and Marionette jumped out as the other competitors started showing up.

"And it looks like we have our winners!" Marionette exclaimed "Roxy, Randy congratulations on winning the first official challenge of Total Drama Showdown!" He continued as Randy and Roxy climbed to their feet

"Why does he win?!" Roxy asked "I was here first!" She exclaimed, Marionette nodded

"True" He said "And seeing as how you're right about that you get to pick what trailer you and the rest of the girls will be sleeping in for the next six weeks...or until you're eliminated" he continued, Roxy smirked before turning to the trailers behind them

"I choose...that one" Roxy said pointing to the trailer on the left with the pink roof

"Perfect...that was supposed to be the trailer for the girls anyways" Marionette said "So guys you get the other one" he continued pointing to the other trailer that had an orange roof "I'd also like to mention that since Roxy and Randy were the only two competitors to survive the challenge they both get invincibility at tonight's elimination ceremony" he finished

"First day here and Roxy's already immune" Chica said as she rolled her eyes, Roxy smirked at her

"Get use to it chicken girl" She said, Chica growled at her

"Now, before we start the cat fights, everyone go unpack and get settled in" Marionette started "But don't get too comfortable because we still have an elimination to decide!" He continued "Meet me at our new ceremony stage at eight o-clock sharp!" He exclaimed

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Goldie muttered

(At Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome competitors to Total Drama Showdowns first of many Goldenette Award ceremony's to come!" Marionette exclaimed

"I thought it was called the elimination ceremony?" Beth said curiously

"Things can change, now hush and let me finish" Marionette replied "Now anyways like I explained earlier, rules are pretty much the same as last season" he continued "If you don't get a Goldenette award you must take the walk of shame and a ride in the Lame-O-Sine like the loser you are!" He finished

"Then why don't you go for the first ride?" Randy asked causing laughter to break out, Marionette was standing there with an unamused look on his face

"Just because you have immunity from voting elimination doesn't mean I can't decide to kick you off the show myself" He replied, Randy smirked

"You wouldn't do that, think about all the backlash you would receive" Randy started "The fans love me" he continued, Marionette glared at him

"I'll give you that one" He said before tossing Randy a Goldentte award "Here take it before I change my mind" he continued, Randy smirked once again

"Knew you wouldn't boot me" He said, Marionettes glare stayed on Randy

"Roxy here" He said moving on with the ceremony and tossing Roxy her award

"Next up Cheek, Brent, Foxy, Max, and Krystal" Marionette named before tossing them their awards

"Chica, Springtrap, Autumn, Damien, Freddy" Marionette continued to name before, just like before, tossing them their awards

He went to toss Autumn hers but noticed she wasn't there...

"Where's Autumn?" He asked, everyone looked around

"And Beth..." Chica added, everyone except Goldie, who started getting nervous, were confused

"Uh maybe they forgot to come" Goldie said "Just give me their awards and I'll make sure they get them" He continued, Marionette shrugged

"Whatever" He replied before tossing Goldie, Autumn and Beth's awards

"Next we have Baxter and Goldie" He continued before tossing them their awards

Bonnie and Clyde were sitting there until realization finally hit them...one of them is leaving

"Bonnie, Clyde looks like people are sick of you public make out sessions" Marionette said "One of you is leaving tonight" he continued

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other with scared looks on their faces as they waited to see what their fates were going to be.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette had a smirk on his face as he held the last award while looking from Bonnie to Clyde who were at this point sitting there hugging each other

"...Both of you are out" Marionette said shocking everyone

"What?!" Bonnie and Clyde both exclaimed

"Don't think I stuttered" Marionette replied

"Why both of us?" Bonnie asked

"Votes were a tie" Marionette replied before shrugging

"So you're booting both of us?!" Clyde asked, Marionette nodded

"Yep" He replied "You can thank your cast mates for that one" he continued

(Elimination Music Starts)

Bonnie and Clyde looked back towards everyone

"Why did you vote us off?" Clyde asked "I thought we were friends" he continued

"Just in the spirit of competition" Freddy started "Sorry dude" he continued

"M-Max?" Clyde stuttered, Max looked away sadly

"I'm sorry" He said

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I say good riddance" Roxy started

(Switch to -Max)

"I didn't want to do it but seeing them doing nothing but making out was starting to gross me out" Max said

(Switch to -Foxy)

"Least ta lad won't be left witout his girl again" Foxy started "Listenin' to ta lad cryin' last time be a terrible" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Time for you two to go" Marionette started "Any last words before you do?" He asked, Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other before shrugging and jumping back into their make out session.

Everyone either groaned, rolled their eyes, or looked away

"Nightmare" Marionette said, Nightmare nodded before walking up to the two and grabbing them.

He walked them to the Lame-O-Sein and threw them into the back before slamming the door allowing it to drive off.

"Alright, I think that's it" Marionette started "Pretty sure there are no lose ends to tie up or anything" he continued, Nightmare nodded as he walked back to the stage

(Meanwhile on the otherside of the lot)

Autumn and Beth were still trapped underneath the trash cans with the cinder blocks on top of them.

"I'm going to kill Goldie when I get out of here" Autumn said

"Do you think they've noticed we're gone yet?" Beth asked

"I don't know, but in serious about the killing Goldie thing" Autumn replied, Beth sighed

"I know you are" She said

"I'm going to get you Goldie!" Autumn yelled

* * *

Well that's a wrap on chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed and I appreciate whoever stuck around for the two month wait after the end of season 1 and I promise that this will be a good season!

Hope you enjoyed Total Dramas first double elimination! Was originally just going to be a single elimination but after I tallied up the votes and it was a tie on the two I just went ahead and did a double.


	3. Pirates of the Fazbearibbean

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, seventeen of our top competitor from last season returned to face off for another chance at the money they lost" Marionette started "The first challenge back the competitors were thrown into a very familiar zombie infested challenge as they fought to not only survive but make it to their new sleeping quarters" he continued "And after hopping right back into using underhanded tactics, the shocking turn of events of Freddy leaving his team behind, and everyone insulting the new old film lot, it was our sole survivors Roxy and Randy overcoming the zombie hoard and making it to the trailers" he finished

"And at the first ever Goldenette Award ceremony in a shocking twist it was decided that BOTH Bonnie AND Clyde, the make out induced power couple, wouldn't be spending anymore time in the studio in Total Dramas first double elimination" Marionette started "What'll happen this week?" He asked "Find out now...only on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

After the long night of arguing, mainly between the girls, everyone went through over who got which bed, everything was finally settled and everyone was able to get to sleep.

Even though no one cared too much for the trailers they were having to stay in.

(Confessional -Chica)

"Having to sleep in the same trailer as Roxy is just fantastic" Chica said sarcastically "I mean at this point I'd rather sleep in the guys trailer...at least I wouldn't be too far away from Foxy" she continued before blushing bright red at the thought

(Switch to -Roxy)

"I can't wait till I'm the last girl in the game so I can have that trailer all to myself" Roxy started "I mean I was a finalist last season I think I deserve a little respect and a trailer all to myself" she continued "I mean is that too much to ask for?" She finished

(Confessional End)

Unlike the girls however, the guys were actually kind of getting along, for the most part at least.

The guys didn't really care which bed they got seeing as how they were all equally uncomfortable.

Everyone was currently sleeping a peaceful, well earned sleep, that was until Marionette showed up with a bull horn and yelled into it.

"Wakey wakey competitors!" He yelled into the bull horn, everyone immediately shot up in a panic

Max, who was sleeping on the bottom bunk of one of the beds, forgot he was sleeping on the bottom and shot up slamming his head into one of the beams holding up the top mattress, he immediately fell back down in pain

"Owwww" Max whined as he rubbed his forehead

"What is the matter with him?!" Goldie tiredly exclaimed as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the door of the trailer "It's five in the morning...SHUT UP!" He yelled, he climbed out tiredly followed by the other guys when all of the sudden the door to the girls trailer got practically kicked of its hinges by a very angry Autumn

"Can't you let us sleep?!" She yelled, Marionette was standing there with a smile on his face as all of the angry and very tired competitors continued to yell at him.

He laughed before turning the bull horn up and aiming it at Autumn...

"NO YOU CAN'T!" He yelled into sending Autumn to the ground "NOW BACK UP AND SHUT UP!" He yelled at Goldie sending him to the ground as well.

Goldie got up and balled his fists but didn't approach Marionette...

"Good morning competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone was standing around tiredly and unimpressed as he talked "Before I get into explaining today's challenge I'm going to give you all five minutes to get dressed meet me back out here" he continued, everyone continued to stand around, Marionette looked around "Or you can compete in your pajamas, doesn't matter to me" he said, everyone groaned before heading back into their respective trailers to change.

(Confessional -Brent)

"A five AM wake up call..."Brent started "Fantastic" he continued

(Change to- Beth)

"I was actually really hoping that there would be a new host this season" Beth started "You know kinda like a surprise or something" she continued "But nope...Marionettes back...fantastic" she finished

(Switch to- Krystal)

"This is going to be a long six weeks" Krystal said before sighing

(Confessional End)

Everyone finally gathered back outside with Marionette who looked like that five minutes he gave everyone to get dressed was four and a half minutes too long.

"Alright, now today's challenge is going to be based off of a very well known series of pirate movies starring a Governors daughter, a skilled blacksmith swordsman, and the sleazy pirate captain of the infamous Black Pearl!" Marionette started "There will be two teams led by Captain Randy and Captain Roxy" he continued, Randy smirked at Roxy who had a scowl on her face

(Confessional -Randy)

"Captain Randy?" Randy said curiously "Kinda has a ring to it doesn't it" He said happily

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Captain of a team?" Roxy said curiously "It's about time they make me the captain of one of these groups of losers" she continued

(Confessional End)

"Roxy and Randy, since you two were the only survivors of the first challenge you two get to pick and captain a team for however long you manage to stay in the competition" Marionette started "We'll do it like this, since there is an uneven amount of girls we'll do boy, girl, boy, girl until there is no more girls then we'll divvy up the rest of the guys" he continued "And we'll start with Randy" he finished

"Alright, uh I pick Brent" Randy said, Brent nodded and walked next to Randy

Roxy was standing there with a very evil looking smirk on her face...

"I choose...Cheek" She said shocking everyone

"WHAT?!" Brent and Cheek both exclaimed at the same time

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Didn't see that one coming" Springtrap said

(Confessional End)

"You heard her" Marionette said as he shrugged, Brent and Cheek looked at each other in shock before Cheek walked next to Roxy glaring at her

"Uh..." Randy, who was surprised himself at Roxy's first choice, started "Chica" he continued, Chica walked next to Brent

Roxy's evil smirk got even more evil...

"Foxy..." She said, Foxy and Chica were in shock

"Oh come on!" Foxy exclaimed

"You're on my team this season" Roxy said, Foxy glared at her before looking back at a very disappointed Chica

"I be sorry" He muttered before making his way over to Roxy and a very angry Cheek

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I'm loving this team choosing so far" Roxy said before laughing

(Confessional End)

"Max" Randy said, Max smiled before happily making his way over to his new team

Roxy stood there looking over everyone that was left...

"Hmmm..." She started "Autumn" She finally said, Autumn made her way over to Roxy's side, but not before nudging into Goldie first.

"Hey watch it" Goldie said in an annoyed tone, Autumn just ignored him

"Uh..." Randy started before Max interrupted

"Oooo ooooo" Max started jumping, Randy looked at him

"What is it?" He asked, Max smiled before walking up to Randy and whispering something in his ear, Randy looked at him before thinking a minute and finally nodding

"Yay!" Max exclaimed

"Krystal" Randy said, Krystal gave a small smile before walking up next to the very excited Max

"I asked him to pick you" Max said happily as his tail wagged, Krystal giggled

"I know you did" She replied before scratching Max behind his ear, Roxy cringed as she watched

"I choose...Springtrap" Roxy said, Springtrap rolled his eyes before walking up to his team

"Alright, uh since Beth is the last female she will automatically be placed on Randy's team so both teams will have an equal amount of girls" Marionette said, Beth nodded before walking over to Randy's team "So Roxy you can go again" he continued, Roxy smirked and nodded

Roxy looked at everyone that was left and honestly didn't want any of them but knew she had to choose one.

"Uh...Baxter...I guess" She said, Baxter looked like he didn't want anything to do with Roxy but walked over to her team anyways

"Freddy" Randy said, Freddy walked over to Randy's team.

After Freddy was chosen Goldie and Damien were the only competitors left to be chosen for a team.

"Uh...I...uh...don't really want either of them" Roxy said offending Damien, but Goldie honestly didn't seem like he cared.

"Sucks for you then because you don't have a choice" Marionette replied, Roxy groaned

"Fine, Damien" She said, Goldie was standing there alone with his arms out

"Are you serious?" He said curiously "What about me?" He asked, Marionette looked at him before looking between both teams

"Since Roxy came in first the last challenge...her team can have you" Marionette replied, Goldie groaned loudly before walking over to Roxy's team

"No!" Autumn exclaimed

"I don't want him!" Roxy exclaimed "Randy's team can have him" she continued, Marionette shook his head

"Nope, sorry" He said "Now, from here on out Randy's team will be known as the Hunting Heros!...or just Heros for short" He continued "And Roxy's team will be known as the Villainous Scouts!...or just Villains for short" He finished

"Wait, I'm no villain!" Foxy exclaimed "Cap'n Foxy ain't no villain!" He continued

"Neither am I" Cheek said, Marionette shrugged

"You both are now" He replied, Foxy growled under his breath

"I guess the title "Heros" fits us pretty well" Freddy said, the others looked and just kind of nodded

"Anyways, now that the teams are picked we are going to start our three part challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

"Yay" Goldie sarcastically exclaimed

"Challenge one, your team must assemble a small pirate ship and sail it across that hefty mass of water over there" Marionette started, pointing in the distance, everyone looked to where he was pointing

"You mean that swimming pool over there?" Freddy asked pointing towards an old swimming pool, Marionette smiled

"It may be a swimming pool, but for this challenge its a vast ocean you must sail across" He replied, Freddy shook his head

"Uh..." Freddy said not really knowing what else to say

"Now anyways, challenge two is once you make it to the other side you must enter the cave with the gold coin you are going to be given, drop it in the treasure chest and rescue the damsel in distress, or in this case Fritz and Nightmare" Marionette said as Fritz and Nightmare walked up wearing late 1800s female clothing, everyone immediately broke out into laughter as the two stood there both really angry and embarrassed

"I don't get paid enough for this" Nightmare muttered, Fritz looked at him

"Me neither" He said, Nightmare looked down at him with a scowl

"Ok so what's the third part?" Brent asked, Marionette smirked

"The third and final part of your challenge will go like this" He started "Once your whole team returns their coin to the chest, a sword fight between both teams will break out...once that happens the team captain, their second in command, and their damsel in distress should leave the cave and return to their ship while the rest of their team continues the fight" he continued "First ship, who followed all of the directions, across the finish line wins!" He finished, Foxy stood there smiling the whole time

"Tis be the easiest challenge I'll ever compete in" Foxy said confidently

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Ha, a pirate themed challenge?" Foxy said curiously "Piece O' cake" he continued "I mean, have these people forgotten tat i'm a pirate?" He asked

(Confessional End)

"Alright competitors you may begin!" Marionette exclaimed, as soon as he did everyone took off running to the two piles of wood and nails in front of the pool

(With The Hunting Heros)

"Ok, does anyone here know how to build a boat?" Randy asked, everyone looked at each other before shaking their heads

"Not a clue" Freddy replied, Randy sighed

"Alright, then I guess we just start nailing boards together until we come up with something that at least resembles a boat" He said, everyone nodded before they started piecing and nailing boards together

(With The Villainous Scouts)

"There's no instruction manual?" Roxy asked as she irritably dug through the pile of wood and tools

"Of course not" Cheek replied "Why on earth would you think Marionette would give us step by step instructions on how to win the challenge?" She asked, Roxy glared at her

"Maybe because he figured you would be too stupid to know how to build a boat" Roxy replied, Cheek glared and balled her fists at this

"Then why did you pick me to be on your team?!" Cheek asked, Roxy smirked and ignored Cheek before turning back to the pile she was going through

"Aye, we aren't gonna win if ye two start tis arguin" Foxy said

"Foxy's right, now isn't the time for that" Springtrap said

"Ok then why don't you guys actually start helping me instead of standing around" Roxy said, Foxy glared before sighing

"I know how ta build a boat" He said, everyone looked at him

"You do?" Damien asked

"Of course I do" Foxy replied "Did none of ye notice tat I'm a pirate?" He asked, everyone looked at each other and shrugged

"I thought you were just an idiot with a big imagination" Goldie replied, Foxy's glare returned as he turned to Goldie

"And I jus' thought ye were a big round honey obsessed bear with a pig and a depressed donkey as yer friends" Foxy retorted, Goldie looked offended by that

"You want to say that to my face pirate boy?" Goldie asked angrily as he walked up to Foxy, Foxy in return didn't back down but got in Goldie's face

"Sure ting big boy" He replied

"Enough!" Autumn exclaimed, everyone looked at her "The arguing can wait until AFTER we win" she continued "I mean I don't like Goldie either, but we need to hurry and get this boat built, we're already behind the others" she finished before looking over at the other team who had a decent boat going

"Aye, ta lass is right" Foxy said

"Then what are we waiting for?" Damien asked "Lets get building" he said, everyone nodded

"Foxy you're in charge of boat building, just tell us what you need an-" Cheek was saying before being cut off

"I'm the Captain, so who said he gets to be in charge?" Roxy asked, everyone looked at her

"If he says he has experience with this kind of stuff why wouldn't you want him to be in charge?" Springtrap asked, Roxy knew he was right even though she really didn't want to admit it

"F-fine" She stuttered "You're in charge this time" she continued, Foxy nodded

"Alrighty then" He started "Damien, Springtrap, and Baxter I need ta three of ye ta help me build ta base" he continued, the three of them nodded "Goldie, Roxy, Cheek, and Autumn I need ta ye all ta help size some of tat wood" he continued, the rest of them nodded

"Alright, lets get to work" Cheek said before everyone started doing what Foxy told them to.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I just hope all of them know that even though I'm allowing Foxy to take control of this challenge I'm still the team Captain" Roxy started "He's just lucky that he does have experience in this kind of useless stuff or I wouldn't be using him for anything more than nailing boards together" she continued before crossing her arms

(Switch to -Baxter)

"I honestly don't know why they didn't let me voice my opinion before they jumped to making a decision" Baxter started "I'm not going bossed around all season and then get eliminated" he continued "I'm going to prove I can make better decisions and win more challenges than any of the others" he finished

(Switch to -Goldie)

"A round honey obsessed bear with a pig and a depressed donkey as my friends" Goldie chuckled "I don't even remotely look like Winnie the Pooh" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With The Hunting Heros)

They were well at work at building a fairly decent boat when they noticed that The Villainous Scouts were catching up really fast.

"Ok it's looking good so far" Randy said as him and the rest of his team continued to work on the boat

"But they're catching up like really fast" Beth said, everyone looked over at the other team who was already almost halfway done with their boat

"Gah, why is Marionette so obsessed with making us blinding build things?!" Randy asked as he started to get frustrated

"I don't know, but Foxy looks like he's the one that's doing most of the work" Krystal replied as she watched Foxy lead his team on building the ship.

Chica was standing there, obviously very smitten, as she watched Foxy. She didn't even notice Max trying to bring her back down to earth.

"Uh...Chica?" Max said curiously as he waved his hand in her face, Freddy walked up and snapped his fingers in front of here still with no success.

"For crying out loud" Randy said before standing up and placing a tall board in front of Chica blocking her vision of Foxy.

Chica shook her head in confusion as she once again came back down to earth...

"Wha...uh...I-I...uh" She stuttered "What happened?" She asked

"You started daydreaming about a certain someone on the other team" Krystal replied, Chica blushed

"Oh...um...sorry" She apologized

"Yeah, well we need to pick up the pace if we're going to win this" Randy started "They're getting really close to finishing their ship" he continued, the others nodded in agreement before they quickly picked up the pace.

On occasion Brent would glance over to the other team and see Cheek doing the same thing, he would give her a smile and a wink in response.

(Confessional -Brent)

" *sigh* I really wish Roxy wouldn't have picked Cheek" Brent started "I don't want to go through this whole season competing against her like that" he continued "What happens if I win a challenge for my team and Cheeks team votes her off?" He asked "I don't think I'll be able to live that down" he finished

(Confessional End)

The Heros were actually doing surprisingly well considering that none of them actually had any experience in this type of architecture.

They were almost done when they looked over and saw that The Villains were putting the finishing touches on their boat.

"Crap!" Randy silently exclaimed "We need to hurry and finish this" he continued

"Calm down, they're not done yet" Beth said, Randy sighed

"I know" He said as he started hammering nails in faster than before, everyone else quickened the pace too.

(With The Villainous Scouts)

"And done!" Foxy exclaimed proudly as he took a step back to admire his work, the rest of The Villains did the same thing.

"Ok so what are we standing around for?" Roxy asked "Lets all get in so we can get to that stupid cave" she continued before climbing into the boat, everyone rolled their eyes at her bossy attitude before climbing in after.

Cheek looked back at The Heros as she climbed in the boat and watched as they rushed to finish their boat

"I hope Brent doesn't get eliminated if they lose the challenge" She said to herself

"Let's go!" Roxy said impatiently, Cheek turned and looked at her giving her a glare

"I'm coming!" She replied before climbing the rest of the way in the boat, after she did the rest of the team climbed on before they set sail to the other side of the pool.

"Later losers!" Roxy called to The Heros as her boat floated towards the other side of the pool.

The Heros looked up as she yelled to them, before all growing irritated at her comment.

(With The Hunting Heros)

"Quick, help me get the rest of these boards nailed down" Randy said as he quickly started to hammer the boards down, the others helped and before he knew it their boat was finished.

"It's done!" Max exclaimed happily

"Yeah, now quick get it" Randy said as he jumped in, everyone quickly followed and they quickly headed off across the pool.

As they were floating across Freddy, who was sitting next to Max and Krystal, looked at them...

"So...uh...you guys aren't mad at me for what happened in the last challenge are you?" He asked, both Krystal and Max looked at him before looking at each other "I mean I know it was wrong of me to leave you guys like that and I do apologize for it" he continued, Max and Krystal looked back towards him

"We aren't mad" Krystal said to Freddys relief

"Really?" He said curiously, Max and Krystal shrugged

"I mean it is a competition and its not like we were a team yet" Krystal said

"Yeah, so I mean there's no point in being mad" Max added, Freddy smiled at the two and nodded

"Thank you" He said

(Confessional -Freddy)

"You know I'm really relieved that Max and Krystal aren't mad at me for that zombie mishap" Freddy started "I mean like I said, it wasn't anything personal its just if I wouldn't have left when I did I would have gotten caught too" he continued "And I did apologize, so I'm just happy that they don't hate me" he finished

(Switch to -Krystal)

"Was I mad when Freddy abandoned us? Yes...yes I was" Krystal started "But I mean he did have a valid reason for doing so, and it's not like he HAD to help us to begin with" she continued "I mean friendships and relationships aside we're all her to win, so there's really no point in hating him for doing what he came to do" she finished

(Switch to -Max)

"Of course I don't hate Freddy!" Max started "He's one of my friends, and I'm sure that if the situation was different and he could have helped us without getting caught he would have" he continued

(Confessional End)

"We're almost to the other side" They heard Chica say, the three of them looked ahead

"Yeah but the Villains are already there" Krystal said

The Heros watched as The Villains jumped out of their boat and make their way into the cave on the other side.

Roxy stopped and turned back towards The Heros to give them a cocky smile and a wave before heading into the cave, Randy growled under his breath at this.

(With The Villainous Scouts)

The Villains had made it into the cave and returned their coins to the chest before they each picked up a sword

"Alright, ye three hide over there and ye tw-" Foxy started before being interrupted

"Whoa whoa whoa, who put you in charge?" Roxy asked, Foxy looked at her

"I'm tryin' ta help us win ta challenge member?" Foxy replied, Roxy shook her head

"I'm the captain so I'll come up with a plan" Roxy said, Cheek shook her head

"He's a pirate, I think he has more experience with this kind of thing than you do" She started "And besides, so far I think he's made a better team captain than you too" she continued, Roxy looked offense by that, most of the others nodded in agreement with Cheek.

"Yeah, I mean he's actually been helping" Damien started "You've just been really bossy" he continued, once again most of the others nodded in agreement

"Bossy?!" Roxy exclaimed "When you're a team captain you're supposed to be bossy" she continued, Cheek shook her head

"No you're not" She started "You're supposed to be supportive and guiding to help your team achieve victory or success in whatever it is that you guys are doing" she continued

"Yeah, you've just been demanding and ordering us to do things" Baxter added, Roxy glared at him

"Stay out of this Baxter" She said, Baxter gave her an "Are you serious?' Look in response

"Why should I?" He asked "I'm part of th-" he was saying before being interrupted

"-All I know is I'm not taking orders from you" Goldie said, Roxy looked at him

"Hey, I was in the middle of-" Baxter was trying to say but obviously no one was listening, he threw his arms out, giving up

"Fine, do you know what, since you all would rather have him leading you...he can be the captain until we have to start the third part of the challenge" Roxy started "Cause you all obviously think he would make a better captain than me" she continued

"That's because he would" Springtrap said, Roxy glared at him

"Whatever" She said

"So are we done wit dis conversation?" Foxy asked, Roxy just looked away "I'll take tat as a yes" continued before looking towards the rest of the group "Alright, so as I was sayin, you three-" he started to try and explain his plan from earlier but didn't get to...

The Hunting Heros interrupted by barging into the cave and quickly tossing their coins into the chest before grabbing swords, The Villainous Scouts quickly held out their swords and the two teams stood there staring each other down as they got ready to do battle.

"Glad you guys finally decided to show up" Roxy said, Randy gave her a glare

"I saw what happened, if it wasn't for Foxy you guys wouldn't even be here yet" He replied, the smirk Roxy had on her face vanished as a glare formed

"I'm about to show you just how big of a loser you are" She said she pointed her sword at Randy, Randy smirk as he pointed his sword at her

"Bring it on" He said, after they immediately swung their swords at each other with a loud clanking sound being heard.

The rest of both teams swung their swords at the same time as a huge sword fight broke out.

Roxy and Randy continued to swing their swords at each other as they maneuvered their way to the back of the cave to rescue their respective damsel in distress.

They continued smacking their swords together as they finally made it to the back of the cave where Nightmare and Fritz were currently waiting to be rescued.

"You're not going to win" Roxy said

"Oh really now" Randy said before smacking Roxy's sword up just enough for him to kick her hand causing her to lose her sword, she looked towards him in surprise as he held his sword to her chest "Who's the loser now?" He asked as a smirk grew on his face

"You are" Roxy replied, Randy was confused and didn't have enough time to react to Baxter running and tackling him to the ground

Roxy immediately grabbed Fritzs' wrist and pulled him towards the entrance of the cave

"Foxy lets go!" She called getting the foxs attention, he looked towards her while still in the middle of a lengthy and dangerous sword fight with Freddy

"Looks like I gotta be goin' now" Foxy said, Freddy swung his sword at Foxy allowing Foxy to take it with his hooks and knock it out of Freddy's hand, before point his sword at him "See ye later" he said before turning back around and running over to Roxy and Fritz.

As Foxy was running towards Roxy and Fritz, Freddy picked his sword up and threw it like a javelin nailing Foxy right in the butt

"OWWW!" Foxy yelled as he grabbed his behind, Freddy flinched "Right in me poop deck!" He continued as he rubbed his now paining backside

Roxy was standing there with Fritz and knew she had to get out of there, she immediately ran back into the cave and grabbed Foxy before dragging him out

Brent was in the middle of a fight with Goldie until he backed up and bumped into Cheek who was fighting Chica, they quickly turned around and held their swords at each other as Goldie and Chica started fighting.

Neither Brent nor Cheek knew that they had bumped into each other until they turned around, once they knew who the other was they lowered their swords

"Brent" Cheek said in surprise, Brent smiled at her

"Cheek" he said, they looked at each other before looking at their swords, Brent shook his head "I won't fight you" he said

"And I won't you" Cheek said, Brent was getting ready to reply when Springtrap interrupted

"Fight me then" He said as he swung his sword at Brent, Brent dodged as he eyed Springtrap

"So be it" Bret relied as him and Springtrap smashed their swords together, Cheek stood there watching until Max walked up and held his sword out

"I don't have anyone to fight" He started "So I guess I'll fight you" he continued, Cheek nodded

"Alright then" Cheek replied before her and Max started going at it.

Randy pushed Baxter off of him before grabbing his sword and hopping to his feet, he looked back at Nightmare before grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the cave.

On their way out, Randy saw Brent trying to fight off both Springtrap and Autumn.

He ran with his sword and shoulder bumped Springtrap right out of the way...

"We have to go" He said to Brent, Brent was still fighting with Autumn

"Kinda busy" Brent replied

"Not for long" They heard a voice say, Randy, Brent, and Autumn looked to where the voice was and saw Krystal running up.

She swung her sword at Autumn who was barley able to avoid it, her and Autumn immediately picked up where Autumn and Brent had left off.

"Go!" Beth exclaimed to Brent and Randy, they nodded before running and grabbing Nightmare and heading out of the cave leaving everyone else with their massive swordfight.

Once they made it out of the cave they saw Roxy, Foxy, and Fritz getting ready to sail off.

"See you at the finish line!" Roxy exclaimed as the boat started floating away

"Quick in the boat!" Randy exclaimed as him, Brent, and Nightmare, to his annoyance, quickly got into the boat and took off.

Foxy was in The Villains boat still rubbing his behind after taking a sword to it moments before as Roxy steered.

Randy and Brent were doing their best to catch up as Nightmare sat behind them not even wanting to be there.

Less than a minute later The Villains boat pulled up to the other side of the pool...

"Hurry!" Roxy exclaimed as she started pushing Foxy out of the boat, she turned around to grab Fritz but accidentally bumped into him making him lose his balance and fall overboard and into the water.

She quickly looked over the side and waited for him to pop up before grabbing him and trying to pull him back into the boat, as she was doing that The Heros boat pulled up and they started climbing out of the boat.

As Randy was getting ready to jump out of The Heros boat he stopped and looked at Roxy.

"Later loser" He said before jumping out of the boat, Roxy growled before pulling Fritz out of the water, pulling him into the boat, and then quickly pushing him out of the boat and onto land.

She jumped out next then The Villains ran to try and catch up to The Heros who were almost to the finish line.

Randy looked back at Roxy to do one thing, and that was to smirk before him, Brent, and Nightmare crossed the finish line.

"Yes!" Randy exclaimed, Roxy, Foxy, and the now soaking wet Fritz stopped

"No!" Roxy yelled

"And it looks like The Hunting Heros win!" Marionette exclaimed

"Gggaaaahhh!" Roxy yelled impatiently "We had them!" She continued.

The rest of the teams finally showed up and The Heros started celebrating while The Villains watched in disappointment.

"Villains, I'll see you all at the Goldenette Ceremony" Marionette said, The Villains shook their heads before walking off

(Confessional -Roxy)

"How did we lose?!" Roxy asked "We had the win in the bag!" She continued

(Switch to -Foxy)

"Ye know as disappointed as I am bout' losin' me behind still hurts like heck" Foxy said

(Switch to -Baxter)

"Maybe we would have won if they would have let me voice my opinion" Baxter said before crossing his arms

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Welcome Villains to our first team Goldenette Award Ceremony" Marionette started "You guys put up one heck of a fight...but you lost...like a bunch of losers" he continued annoying the whole team with the comments

"Get on with it before I rip that stupid smirk off of your face and put it back on upside down" Goldie said as he sat there with his arms crossed, Marionette continued to smirk

"Someone's angry, didn't get enough honey today?" He asked, Goldie glared daggers through him, he looked like he was about to make a move but Marionette noticed and motioned his head towards Nightmare causing him to change his mind.

Goldie sat there with his arms crossed as he mumbled something to himself, more than likely very un-PG-esque words, about Marionette.

"Alright, lets see who's going home!" Marionette exclaimed

"Foxy, Cheek, and Springtrap" Marionette called before tossing them their Goldenette Awards

"Damien, Baxter, Autumn" Marionette called before tossing them their awards

Goldie and Roxy were currently the only two competitors without an award

"Goldie, Roxy looks like your team is tired of your attitudes" Marionette said, they were both sitting there with scowls on their faces

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Goldie and Roxy both continued to sit there knowing that one of them was leaving and really hoping it was the other.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Both Goldie and Roxy were still sitting there waiting to here the others name being called.

Like usual Marionette was playing his 'Let the tension grow' game as he moved the last Goldenette Award between the two.

They were both sitting there getting more and more nervous, which is unlike them, as time went on.

"And the final Goldenette Award goes to..." Marionette started before stopping "...Goldie" he finally said

"HA!" Goldie exclaimed as he caught his award

"Roxy you're out" Marionette said

(Elimination Music Starts)

"W-what?!" Roxy exclaimed "You losers voted ME off?!" She continued, everyone looked around at each other

"You should have been voted off this early last season" Cheek said

"Aye, couldn't risk ye screwin' anyone over tis time" Foxy said

"B-but I'm the team captain, I can't leave!" Roxy exclaimed as she looked at Marionette

"Just because you were the team captain doesn't mean you were immune from elimination" Marionette replied "And besides, there's plenty of other members left on the team to take that role" he continued, Roxy angrily shook her head before looking down in disbelief

"AHHHHH!" Roxy started a high pitched scream as she stomped the ground, everyone flinched and covered their ears "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She continued screaming

"Nightmare get her out of here!" Marionette exclaimed as he put a pair of earmuffs on to block out some of the sound, Nightmare nodded before putting a pair on himself and making his way over to Roxy.

He picked her up off of the ground and threw her over his shoulder as he carried her to the Lame-O-Sine.

"Put me down!" She yelled as she repeatedly smacked his back, Nightmare ignored her "I'll be back!" She yelled back towards the others "And when I do you'll all regret voting me off!" She continued yelling "This team is going to fall apart without me you'll-" she was still yelling before being thrown into the Lame-O-Sine and having the door slammed in her face muffling her screams as it drove off.

The rest of The Villains sat there not knowing what to think about Roxy's tantrum.

"And with that, what will happen next?" Marionette started "Will Brent and Cheek and Foxy and Chica be able to maintain their relationships on opposite teams?" He continued "And who will The Villainous Scouts choose as their new team captain?" He continued "Find out next time on Total...Drama...SHOWDOWN!" He finished

* * *

And that concludes a very surprising chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed the big elimination and I'll see you in chapter 3!


	4. Smackdown Showdown

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, teams were made and couples spilt when challenge 1 winners Randy and Roxy were chosen to pick and lead a team" Marionette started "Randy would lead the newly named Hunting Heros Brent, Chica, Freddy, Max, Krystal and Beth and Roxy would lead the perfectly named Villainous Scouts Foxy, Cheek, Autumn, Damien, Baxter, and Goldie into our second challenge based off of a well known pirate movie franchise" He continued "After countless arguments boats were built and sailed, swordfights were fought, and damsels saved but in the end after an upset victory The Villainous Scouts would be sent to the Goldenette Award Ceremony were in a shocking turn of events, season one finalist Roxy would be the second...or third...elimination this season" he finished

"What will happen this week when our contestants climb into the wrestling ring to layeth the smacketh down on each other?" Marionette started "Find out right now on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

As early morning approached everyone was relaxing in bed, as they caught up on their much needed sleep after their previous 5am wake up call.

It was nearing 8am before anyone actually got up, Autumn being the first.

She climbed out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and made her way to the girls bathroom so she could take a shower before anyone else got up.

As she showered she was trying to think of a way to get back at Goldie for locking her and Beth in those trashcans and costing them the first challenge.

(Confessional -Autumn)

"Some people might think that it's petty to think about getting revenge for something like Goldie did when there's a hundred million dollars on the line but Goldie will not get away with doing that to me and my sister" Autumn started "Me especially" she continued

(Confessional End)

Later on after everyone had showered and cleaned themselves up to start the day they started showing up in the dining hall to get some breakfast.

Brent and Cheek were the last to show up, and when they walked in together talking and holding hands Goldie noticed.

"Cheek what are you doing?" Goldie asked, She looked at him confused

"Uh...nothing" She replied

"Yes you are" Goldie said

"And that is?" Cheek asked still confused

"Brent, your hanging out with Brent" Goldie replied

"So...and your point?" Cheek asked

"My point is he's on the other team" Goldie replied "You're not supposed to be hanging around with someone on the other team" he continued, Cheek just shook her head before looking at Brent

"We're not in the middle of a challenge, so I can hang out with whoever I want" She said as she looked back at Goldie who was started to get irritated.

Everyone else was watching as they figured a fight was about to break out.

"You hear that guys, looks like we have a traitor on our hands" Goldie said, everyone groaned and rolled their eyes

"Goldie don't start that again" Brent said

"Quite!" Goldie exclaimed "Cheek is supposed to be on our team this season, not yours" he continued

"And your point?" Brent asked "She's my girlfriend so obviously I'm going to hang out with her when I can" he continued

"Yeah, come on Goldie don' do dis" Foxy said, Goldie looked at him

"That's what you have to say?" Goldie asked "You should be mad about this too" he continued, Foxy shook his head

"I'm ain't mad because they're right" Foxy started "We're only teams durin' challenges, doesn't mean we aint allowed ta hang out wit whoever we want when were not doin' one" he continued, Goldie couldn't believe it.

He looked around at everyone as they stared at him, a scowl grew on his face before he stormed out of the dining hall.

Brent and Cheek looked at each other before shaking their heads and continuing their way to get their breakfast.

Freddy looked towards the door before sighing and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Max asked, Freddy looked at him

"Find Goldie" He replied, Max nodded

(Confessional -Goldie)

"I honestly can't believe that no one else saw a problem with one of OUR teammates hanging out with a member of another team" Goldie started "For all I know Cheek could be feeding Brent information about our team or something to tell the rest of his team" he continued "And I'm the only one that realizes that that's a possibility" he finished before shaking his head

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I don't care of Goldie and I are on the same team and Brent and I aren't" Cheek started "Goldie is NOT going to tell me who I can and can't hang out with, I don't care if Brent's on the other team I'm still going to be with him whenever I can because he's my BOYFRIEND" she continued "And if Goldie doesn't like that he can go *bleep* himself" she finished

(Switch to -Brent)

"And here we go with Goldie's 'traitor' accusations again" Brent started before sighing and rubbing his temples "I honestly don't know if I can restrain myself from laying Goldie out this time" he continued

(Confessional End)

Goldie had angrily stomped his way back to the guys trailer and sat down on his bed staring into the distance.

Freddy had figured that's where he went so he wasn't too surprised when he walked in and saw him there.

"Goldie?" Freddy said curiosity, Goldie ignored him "Goldie say something" he continued

"What do you want me to say?" Goldie asked without looking at him

"Why did you start on Brent and Cheek like that?" Freddy asked

"They're not on the same team" Goldie replied

"So" Freddy started "We're not on the same team but you're talking to me" He continued, at that point Goldie finally looked at him

"Yeah but-" He was saying before being cut off

"But what?" Freddy asked

"But I-I-" Goldie stuttered before just stopping and shaking his head

"Listen to me Goldie I'm just trying to help" Freddy started "If you go down this path then everyone will start treating you like they did Roxy" he continued "You don't want to be hated by everyone do you?" He asked, Goldie looked down at the floor

"No" he mumbled

"Then you have to go and apologize to Brent and Cheek" Freddy said, Goldie looked up at him and sighed

"You're right Freddy" Goldie said, Freddy smiled and nodded

"Alright, lets go so you can make amends with them" He said, Goldie nodded before standing up

Freddy started walking out the door with Goldie behind him.

(In the Dining Hall)

Everyone was sitting there finishing up their breakfast and chatting about random things to each other.

Foxy had been flirting with Chica the past few minutes and she had been enjoying every second of it when Freddy and Goldie walked in, everyone immediately went silent and stared at the two bears.

The two walked in ignoring everyone as they made their way to Brent and Cheek.

The couple stared at the two bears as they approached them...

"Brent, Cheek, Goldie has something to say to the two of you" Freddy said before motioning Goldie to go ahead, Brent and Cheek looked at each other before looking back at Goldie

"I-I'm sorry for starting on the two of you and making a scene" Goldie apologized to the surprise of everyone in the room

"Uh..." Brent started before looking back at Cheek who was just as surprised as everyone else, Freddy could tell that they didn't really know what to say so he decided to try and convince them.

"Listen, I know you're both probably pretty angry at my brother and I can completely understand why but I promise you right now that he is really truly sorry for jumping on you two and he will NOT do it again" Freddy said, the whole time Goldie was standing there nodding until Freddy looked back at him "Right Goldie?" He said curiously

"Oh-uh...yeah, right" Goldie replied, Freddy nodded before looking back at Brent and Cheek

"So please will you both except his apology?" Freddy asked

"I mean I'm a forgiving person and I'll accept his apology this time since I trust that you're telling the truth Freddy" Cheek replied, Freddy smiled and nodded before nudging Goldie

Goldie knew what Freddy wanted him to do so he extended his hand out towards Brent and Cheek, they both looked at it before shaking it

"Thank you both so much for accepting my apology" Goldie said

"Yeah, no problem" Brent said, he was still a little unsure about what Freddy said.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I'm actually really proud of my brother for manning up to his mistake and apologizing for it" Freddy said

(Switch to -Foxy)

"Aye, sometin' seems a little fishy bout' Goldie's apology" Foxy started "I don' know if I believe ta lad" he continued

(Switch to -Randy)

"I can tell you right now he's lying" Randy said plainly

(Confessional End)

What no one knew however was that the whole time that conversation was going on Goldie had his left hand in his pocket with his fingers crossed.

After the second scene of the morning, everyone went back to talking and joking with each other until a guy wearing wrestling trunks and black laced boots flew through the doors and crashed into one of the tables.

Everyone immediately went silent as a tall masked figure wearing a white mask and a black and white singlet with black boots ran in and launched himself off of a chair and elbow dropped the other guy on the table, after the elbow drop he covered him and Fritz, who was wearing a black and white striped referee shirt ran and and made the 3 count.

Everyone was sitting there not knowing what to think as the masked figure jumped to his feet and music started playing from somewhere.

"Uh..." Was all Chica was able to get out

"Good morning competitors!" The masked man exclaimed finally revealing himself to be Marionette

"What the heck are you wearing?" Randy asked

"It's called a wrestling singlet and mask" Marionette replied before pulling the mask off "And it's getting a little stuffy in there" he continued

"Well you look stupid" Autumn said, Marionette glared at her

"I don't look stupid" He replied

"Yeah, you really do" Springtrap said

"I do not look stupid!" Marionette exclaimed

"Yes I promise you that you ,one-hundred percent indeed look stupid in that" Randy said, Marionette was at that point getting fed up with the insults wanted to move on.

"No I don't, and if anyone else says I do will lead to them getting automatically disqualified from the competition!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone got surprised at that

"Someone can't take criticism" Randy muttered, Marionette looked at him

"What was that?" He asked, Randy put his hands out in front of him

"Oh...uh nothing" He replied

"That's what I thought" Marionette started "Now anyways, today's three-part challenge will be based off off of the ever so popular sports entertainment empire the WWE" he continued

"Wrestling, does that even count as a television show?" Beth asked, Marionette nodded

"Yes it does, WWEs main television program Monday Night RAW has been on the air over twenty years and is the longest weekly episodic television show in history" He replied

"Finally a challenge I can get behind" Brent said, Cheek looked at him

"You like wrestling?" She asked, Brent chuckled a little before replying

"Love it, used to watch it all the time when I was a kid" He started "Heck, i still watch it whenever I can" he continued, Cheek smiled

"So do I" She said, that's when Brent's jaw dropped

(Confessional -Brent)

"I think I'm in love" Brent said

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I got into wrestling mainly because my brothers used to watch it whenever it was on" Cheek started "And I remember after I sat there and watched it, I found out I actually enjoyed it" she continued

(Confessional End)

Brent was still smiling after finding out what he just did, as Marionette continued.

"Now that we have that out of the way I'll continue" He started "The first challenge you will all have to design and come up with your own outfit, ringname, and gimmick to fit the role you're playing, Heros will be playing the, in wrestling terms, babyface or good-guy and Villains will be playing the heels or bad-guys " he continued

"That sounds like fun!" Max exclaimed

"It actually kinda does" Krystal agreed

"Not for looonnnggg" Marionette muttered before laughing "After that is when we really get to the fun part!" He continued "The wrestling!" He finished

"That was expected" Freddy said

"Now, the second challenge will be an over the top rope battle royal" Marionette started

"What's a battle royal?" Beth asked

"You don't know what a battle royal is?" Damien asked, Beth shook her head

"It's a match between a random amount of wrestlers that the rules are if you get thrown over the top rope of the ring and both of your feet touch the floor you're eliminated" Brent explained, Beth looked at him and nodded

"Correct, now the rules for this challenge is everyone of you will compete and whoever is the last man or woman standing will get to pick which two teammates they want to take to the third challenge with them" Marionette started "And for the losing team I will choose for you" he continued "And finally the third challenge will be a three-on-three ladder match for this weeks reward" be finished

"A ladder match?" Beth said curiously, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Come on that ones self explanatory" He replied

(Confessional -Beth)

"I don't watch wrestling and they expect me to know this stuff?" Beth started "I mean come on, they don't have to get an attitude with me because I'm asking questions" she continued

(Switch to -Springtrap)

"I know a little about wrestling" Springtrap started "I mean I'm by no means a super fan, but I know enough to get me through this challenge" he continued

(Switch to -Damien)

"Like, I used to wrestle some of my bros back home so maybe my small amount of skills will help me win this challenge for my team" Damien said

(Confessional End)

"Alright, now before we get started I have a serious question for The Villainous Scouts" Marionette started "Since your former team captain, Roxy, was eliminated who have you chosen to take her place?" He asked, The Villains looked around at each other

"Well, after talking it over we have decided to let...Foxy...be team captain" Cheek said, Foxy smiled and nodded

"Then it's official, Foxy is the new team captain of The Villainous Scouts" Marionette said, The Villains immediately started clapping for Foxy.

Goldie was standing there with a fake smile on his face as he clapped along telling himself that he should have been picked to be captain.

"Alrighty, now lets get to making those outfits shall we" Marionette said

(In Studio W)

Marionette had led the competitors to a studio building with a big 'W' on it, once inside the building he led everyone to a room that had a line of tables with random fabrics, patches, and spray paint equipment and a bunch of old sewing machines and off to the side was a couple of coat racks and some boxes of old movie costumes.

"You all have approximately one hour to put together an outfit, once that hour is up you will be wrestling in whatever you have done" Marionette started "Now I suggest you get to work" he continued before walking to a nearby beach chair and grabbing his drink from Fritz.

Everyone else rushed to the table and started looking through everything and grabbing as much stuff as they thought they would need.

"Anyone see any black?!" Autumn asked as she rummaged through

"I need black too!" Freddy said

Marionette, Fritz, and Nightmare, who decided to join in on watching, were sitting there as everyone fought over random fabrics and things on the table

" *laughs* this is hilarious!" Marionette exclaimed

"Don't you think we should have given them more to work with so they wouldn't be killing each other?" Fritz asked, Both Marionette and Nightmare looked at him

"Where's the fun in that?" Marionette asked

"I mean so they wouldn't be killing each other, did you not hear what I said?" Fritz asked, but at that point Marionette had already gone back to watching the fire works

"Ooooh that's gotta hurt" Marionette said before laughing, Fritz just sighed

About forty-five minutes had passed and, after the massacre of getting supplies, everyone had been working really hard on their outfits.

"Alright fifteen-minutes!" Marionette exclaimed, some competitors looked at him but most ignored him

"So have you thought of a gimmick yet Max?" Krystal asked as her and Max continued working, Max shook his head

"I can't come up with anything good" He replied, Krystal stood there thinking before an idea hit her

"I got it!" She exclaimed

"Got what?" Max asked

"An idea" Krystal replied "Do you want to here it?" She asked, Max nodded happily

"Do I!" He exclaimed, Krystal smiled

"Ok, so I'm pretty much done with my outfit and gimmick so what if we do some kind of tag team thing" She said

"Are we allowed?" Max asked

"I don't see why not" Krystal replied "So why don't we see what you have so far" she continued, Max nodded before moving out of the way allowing Krystal to see his out fit.

It was a pair of dark green wrestling tights and a white jacket...

"Is this it?" Krystal asked, Max nervously nodded

"Y-yes" He replied, Krystal stood there thinking

She looked around a minute at anything she could see that might be helpful.

"Hmmm" She started before noticing an old pair of silver boots that looked like they were from some sort of space movie, she finally snapped her fingers "I got it" She said, Max was still confused but didn't question it.

(Confessional -Krystal)

"I was always good at coming up with ideas on short notice" Krystal started "And what little work Max had done gave me a really good idea of something we could do together" she continued

(Switch to -Max)

"I don't know what Krystal had planned...but I think I like it" Max said

(Confessional End)

"Alright, times up!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone stopped working "Everyone go and get changed into your new ring gear" he continued.

A few minutes passed before everyone showed back up in their gear they had mad.

"Ok, now, lets see what you guys could come up with" Marionette started "Starting with...Randy" he continued before walking up to Randy.

Randy was wearing dark blue jeans, a white wife-beater, black boots, and a leather jacket with the words 'Rabid Raccoons' in white letter patches around a decently drawn on raccoon that was foaming from the mouth on the back.

"And your gimmick is?" Marionette asked

"I'm a biker with a bad attitude but a good heart" Randy replied, Marionette looked him over

"I like what you did with the logo on the back of the jacket" He said "Ring gear could be a bit more creative, but I'll give you a pass" he continued, Randy nodded "And what about a ring name?" He asked

"Uh...I was thinking maybe Rabid Randall" Randy replied, Marionette nodded

"Catchy, I like it" He said "Moving on" he continued "Next up we have...Chica" he finished as he walked up to Chica.

Chica was wearing black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, a white t-shirt that said 'Over 9000' on it, a grey sideways flat bill hat, a pair of black and white Chuck Taylors and a dark blue and grey hoodie.

"And you are?" Marionette asked

"I'm a girl that likes hanging out with the guys doing guy things" Chica replied, Marionette nodded

"Not too out of the ordinary I suppose" He said "And your ring name?" He asked

"DeeDee Chicken" Chica replied, Marionette shrugged

"At least it's original" He said "Next!" He called before moving on to Max "And what's your story?" He asked

Max was standing there wearing dark green tights, shiny silver boots, a white jacket, and a red scarf tied around his neck.

"I'm a bounty hunter for hire out to rid the wrestling world of all of the evil doers!" Max exclaimed

"Uh hmm" Marionette said

"And I'm his tag team partner" Krystal said getting the Marionettes attention, he looked over at her

Krystal was wearing a dark blue body suit with even darker blue in some places and dark blue and black boots to match...

"Alright tag team, what's your team name?" Marionette asked, Max and Krystal looked at each other

"We were thinking KrystalMax" Krystal replied, Marionette didn't know what to think

"KrystalMax?" He said curiously "It's just both of your names said together" he continued

"So" Max started "It sounds cool" he continued

"Uh...sure...whatever" Marionette started "So I'm assuming your in ring names are just going to be your regular ones?" He asked, Max and Krystal nodded in response.

"Yes they are" Max said

"Uh...yeah...next!" Marionette exclaimed before walking up to Freddy "And you are?" He asked

"I'm Fred J. Miller and I am a former NFL football player who left to seek out another dream in become WWE Champion and maybe one day become a wrestling legend among the fans" Freddy replied happily

Freddy was wearing black trunks with blue and white logos on them with '#23' in silver letters on the back, two black arm sleeves with blue and white designs, blue, black, and white gloves, and black boots and kneepads.

"Alright, I like the leaving one dream to chase another backstory" Marionette said "Next!" He continued as he approached Beth

"I-I'm Bethany and I really enjoy playing v-video games when I'm not kicking butt in the ring" Beth said in a shy voice to go along with the 'Shy Gamer Girl' gimmick she was trying to pull off.

Beth was currently wearing a white belly button t-shirt with a 1-Up mushroom logo on it, green trunks with white outlines around the trims that says 'Gamer Girl' in big white letter with green glitter over them on the back, and a pair of black boots with green and white kick pads over them.

Marionette nodded approvingly...

"I actually really like the idea behind this one" Marionette started "Everyone loves girls who like video games" he continued, Beth smiled and nodded

"Thank yo-" Beth was saying but before she could finish her sentence Marionette moved on

"And last but not least for The Heros is Brent" He started as he walked up to Brent "And your gimmick is?" He asked

"I'm the standard really cool nice guy that's friendly to everyone that's friendly in the back and appreciate the fans support but also takes being in the ring very seriously" Brent replied, Marionette nodded

"Promising" He said

Brent was currently wearing red, white, black, and grey camouflage tights that said 'BFalcon' on the back in silver, with a matching camo arm sleeve, a pair of black boots with white soles, and a leather vest with a falcon on the back of it.

"I don't know how you managed to get this done in an hour, but good for you" Marionette said "So I'm guess your ring name is, BFalcon?" He asked, Brent nodded

"Or just Falcon for short I guess" He replied, Marionette nodded "Sounds like some kind of wannabe rapper name" he continued, before Brent could say anything Marionette moved on though.

Marionette made his way over to The Villains next...

"Lets see if The Villains could come up with some better gimmicks" Marionette started "Starting off with Team Captain Foxy" he continued as he walked up to Foxy

"I be ta evil Cap'n Red Fur, and I be here ta steal all ta title belts fer self and force ta rest of ta roster ta be me crew" Foxy exclaimed, Marionette stood there staring at him

Foxy was currently wearing baggy black pants that were tucked into black pirate boots, he maintained his eyepatch and hook but added a black pirate hat with a white skull and cross bones and a long black trench coat with gold designs around the trims.

"And of course you choose to be a pirate" Marionette said

"Of course, it's in me blood" Foxy replied, Marionette shook his head

"Whatever works for you" He said "Moving on" He continued as he walked to Springtrap "And what are you supposed to be?" He asked

"I'm a crooked security guard named Vincent thats obsessed with the color and takes people out backstage because of issues in my head" Springtrap replied

Springtrap was wearing purple pants, a purple security guard jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a purple and black baseball cap.

"Very...creative" Marionette started "And you're really going to use your real name for this challenge?" He asked, Springtrap shrugged

"Why not" He replied, Marionette nodded before walking to Goldie

"And you?" He asked

"My name is Fredbear Golden the Third and I know for a fact that my family is incredibly richer than yours" Goldie said in a rude and snarky tone, Marionette nodded

"See now this one is great!" He exclaimed

Goldie was currently wearing good tights with white and black designs scattered around them and on the back in big white letters read the initials 'FGT', he was also wearing a gold suit jacket and maintained his top hat.

"Alright, I really like this one" Marionette started "But moving on...Cheek whatcha got?" He asked

"I'm Chelsea Chambers and I was the head cheerleader in high school and I'm so much more popular and prettier than you" Cheek said in a snobby tone, Marionette nodded as he examined her gear.

Cheek was wearing a two-piece white and pink cheerleader outfit with the '#26' in yellow number outlined in blue on the back and 'Lets Eat' the same way on the front, a pink belt, and pink fur boots.

"You actually look like you'd fit the role pretty well" Marionette said "And I'm being one-hundred percent honest with that one" he continued "But anyways, it works, so moving on" he finished as he walked up to Damien.

"No need to ask questions half-wit, I'm The Perfect Specimen, Damien Stevens and if you take one look at me you will know exactly what perfect really looks like" Damien said as he flexed his not so existing muscles.

He was currently wearing dark red trunks with black and gold designs on them, black boots and kneepads, and a black T-shirt that said 'The Perfect Specimen' on it in gold letters outlined in white.

"Again, very creative" Marionette started "I can really appreciate how into character you are" he continued before walking up to Autumn "And what's your gimmick?" He asked

"I don't need a gimmick, I'm Autumn and I'm in the contest to win and I'm going to prove that to everyone here" Autumn said

Autumn was wearing a small purple lace up top just big enough to cover her chest with '#01' on the front in white and white laces, matching purple short shorts with a white belt, and black boots with white laces.

"Very...creative" Marionette said in an unamused tone.

(Confessional -Autumn)

"I've already proved to everyone here that I've earned my place and I deserve that money" Autumn started "And I didn't need a fake name or a stupid gimmick to do it" she continued

(Confessional End)

"After that proof that a certain someone lacks creativity, we'll move on to our finally competitor" Marionette started as he looked around for Baxter "Where's Baxter?" He asked, everyone else was confused

"I'm right here" Baxter said in a somewhat flamboyant tone as he walked out from behind an old backdrop looking at himself in a pink pocket mirror

He was wearing sparkly purple and pink tights with matching kick pads and a matching purple and pink fur vest that had 'Beautiful' written on the back in fancy white letters.

"I'm Beautiful Baxter Bunny, and I am the personification of what beautiful is" Baxter started "And I'm here to take care of all of the not so beautiful losers I step in the ring with" he continued once again in his flamboyant tone.

Everyone was standing there in shock as Baxter continued to admire himself.

"Uh...I don't even know what to say" Marionette said

"Don't say anything, just admire" Baxter said as he continued to stare at himself in his little mirror

(Confessional -Baxter)

"Surprising, isn't it?" Baxter said curiously while he continued to stare at himself

(Confessional End)

"Well that's definitely a...different...gimmick" Marionette started "And again he's really playing into it" he continued as he stared at Baxter "Lets just move on" he finished as he walked out of the room.

The others followed as Marionette led them to a giant dark opening in another side of the studio.

"Where are we?" Beth asked

"Nightmare! Lights!" Marionette called, about fifteen seconds later lights turned on illuminating the whole room revealing a wrestling ring with a crowed backdrop behind it.

"Welcome to the squared circle!" Marionette exclaimed

"Still not as beautiful as I am" Baxter said as he continued to stare at himself

"Ok, you're pushing it now" Marionette said, Baxter ignored him "Ok everyone, go get in the ring and we'll get this battle royal started!" He continued

Everyone started making their way to the ring, ditching their entrance gear as they did.

Once everyone was in the ring Fritz rang the bell and started the battle royal.

Everyone stood around a minute not really knowing where to start until Autumn made the first move, running at Chica.

That's when the fight started, everyone went after someone else.

Brent and Foxy, Max and Krystal were fighting Springtrap and Cheek, Baxter was hanging low in the corner watching...

(On Commentary)

"Welcome to Showdown Smackdown, I'm Marionette here with my broadcast partners Fritz and Nightmare and we're in the middle of heavy battle royal!" Marionette started

"The match is off to a good start with no eliminations yet" Fritz said

(In Ring)

Freddy and Goldie got face to face with each other

"You're going down Fred" Goldie said, Freddy shook his head

"Not today Fredbear" Freddy replied with a smirk, Goldie glared at him before they went at each other with fists flying.

(On Commentary)

"So who's your favorite to win this match, Fritz?" Marionette asked

"A really tough choice but I think I have to go with Rabid Randall" Fritz replied

"Randall nice choice, what about you Nightmare?" Marionette asked

"I don't like any of them so I don't care" Nightmare replied, Marionette shook his head

"Well I think I have to put my money on Foxy, with his hook being a definite advantage" He said

(In Ring)

Randy was looking for someone to fight when he spotted Baxter hanging low in the corner, he started making his way to him when Damien ran up and attacked him from behind.

"I'm perfect and you're not!" Damien yelled as he picked Randy up by his belt and tried to send him over the top rope only to have Randy reverse the throw sending Damien over instead.

Damien hit the floor with a thud as Randy watched on with a smile...

"Not so perfect now are ya?!" Randy yelled

Damien stood up and started yelling at Randy distracting him...

Baxter, who was still hanging low in the corner, saw this and took advantage, he ran at Randy and grabbed him by his belt flipping him over the top rope and down to the floor.

Randy looked up in shock...

"I'll get you back for that Zoolander!" Randy yelled

(On Commentary)

"Wow, what a huge elimination!" Marionette exclaimed "Rabid Randall was definitely a favorite to win this thing for sure" he continued

"You forgot to mention The Perfect Specimen, Damien Stevens was also dumped from the match" Fritz said

"Indeed he was" Marionette said

(In Ring)

Brent and Foxy were still in a heated battle themselves, fists were flying and hooks were being dodged. Brent had managed to avoid elimination at the hands of Foxy at least three times already.

Krystal had managed to lay Cheek out in the corner, after she turned her attention to Max who had Springtrap reeling against the ropes.

Krystal ran up and whispered something in Max's ear, he nodded as he and Krystal backed up.

They put their hands together and ran to hit a tag team clothesline on Springtrap but didn't get there quick enough...

Autumn had ran seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed Krystal by the back and neck of her outfit and ran and tossed her over the top rope.

Krystal landed on the floor not knowing what had just happened.

Max turned to look at Autumn glaring at her, he was distracted long enough for Springtrap to run off of the rope and hit him from behind sending him to the mat.

He repeatedly started stomping on him...

"Wanna know what happened to the last guy that tried to take me on?!" Springtrap exclaimed, Max was too busy protecting his face to reply "He kicked the bucket!" He continued

After his stomping assault, he picked Max up off of the mat and went to throw him over the top rope and he succeeded in that but Max landed on the apron...

Springtrap swung at him to knock him off but Max reversed and locked him in a head lock and pulled him over the top rope so both of them were on the apron.

They continued to swing at each other as they held on to the ropes to make sure that they didn't get eliminated.

Goldie, who was still fighting Freddy, saw the situation they were in and immediately got an idea.

He shoved Freddy backwards causing him to bump into both Max and Springtrap knocking them both off of the apron.

Max looked up in shock, he obviously didn't see what happened.

"What the heck" He said in surprise, Freddy shook his head

(On Commentary)

"Wow, eliminations are starting to pile up!" Marionette exclaimed "Both members of KrystalMax have now been eliminated, Fred of course causing Max's elimination" Marionette said

"Fredbear clearly pushed him into Max and Vincent, who were both in a very dangerous situation on the apron" Fritz said

"I don't remember seeing Fredbear do anything of the sort" Marionette said

"Well he clearly did, maybe you need some glasses Nette" Fritz replied

(In Ring)

Chica and Cheek had been fighting again until Chica went for a move sending Cheek against the ropes, Chica backed up and ran at Cheek trying to clothesline her out of the ring but Cheek ducked down and pulled the ropes down sending Chica out and onto the floor instead.

Chica looked up at Cheek who had a sarcastic smile on her face, she gave Chica a 'bye bye' wave in response.

Goldie who saw that Cheek was too busy taunting Chica to notice him looked around to make sure everyone else was busy, they were, before running up behind her and grabbing her by her belt and her collar and throwing her over the top rope.

Brent saw and immediately ran up to Goldie and pushed him out of the way before looking down at Cheek.

She looked up to see who eliminated her and saw Brent standing there looking down at her, her face quickly turned to shock.

Brent immediately caught on and almost instantly started shaking his head

"No no no no no no" He said waving his arms innocently, Cheek stood up with a mixture of a sad and surprised look on her face before storming away.

(Confessional -Brent)

"Crap" Brent said before sighing and rubbing his face

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I know I shouldn't be mad about this seeing as how we're on different teams but I can't believe Brent would go and eliminate me like that" Cheek started "I just cant" she continued before looking down

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Oops" Goldie said as he shrugged

(Confessional End)

Brent sighed deeply before turning around to see Goldie staring at him, he gave Goldie a glare before storming towards him and engaging in a fist fight.

Brent quickly got the upper-hand and quickly grabbed Goldie and threw him over the top rope, Goldie landed on the apron and tried pushing Brent back so he could get back in the ring.

He did but didn't see Autumn running at them to try and attack Brent from behind, Brent moved to the side at the last minute making Autumn crash into Goldie sending him to the floor.

His eyes grew wide as he looked up and saw Autumn...

"Get out of my way next time!" Autumn yelled, she turned around to get back into the fight when Beth ran up and flipped her over the top rope.

Lucky for her however she landed on the apron, she started to climb back into the ring when Goldie grabbed her ankles and pulled her down to the floor.

She looked at him in both shock and anger...

"What the *bleeps* the matter with you?!" Autumn yelled, Goldie glared at her

"What's the matter with me?!" Goldie exclaimed "You eliminated me!" He continued

"It was an accident!" Autumn yelled in his face "And then you go and eliminate me AFTER you're already out of the match!" She continued

"Bull!" Goldie yelled

While Goldie and Autumn continued to argue, back in the ring Beth had turned around right into Baxter blowing some kind of sparkles into her eyes temporarily blinding her giving him enough time to grab her and throw her over the top rope and down to the floor.

"You'll never be as beautiful as me!" He yelled down to her before turning back to the others.

(On Commentary)

"And we are now down to our final four!" Marionette exclaimed "BFalcon, Fred, Captain Red Fur, and Beautiful Baxter Bunny...one of these four men will secure the win for their team!" He continued

"What a heavy, fast paced match it has been!" Fritz exclaimed

"What do you think about that shocking turn of events with Autumn eliminating Fredbear?" Marionette asked

"Again, it was obviously an accident so afterwords when Fredbear pulled her off of the apron costing her the match that was completely uncalled for" Fritz replied

"I can't say I agree with you" Marionette started "Because the way it looked to me Fredbear was just trying to keep Autumn from getting eliminated, he was obviously out there to help her" he continued

"By grabbing her ankles and pulling her off of the apron?" Fritz asked

"She fell while Fredbear was trying to help her back in the ring and thinks its much easier to blame him for her elimination that to accept that it was her fault" Marionette replied

"What about when he threw Chelsea out of the ring costing her the match as well" Fritz asked "If you forgot both Autumn and Chelsea are on Fredbears team" he continued, Marionette shrugged

"Again, it was clearly an accident" He replied

"I honestly don't know how you see it that way" Fritz said

"Because its obvious" Marionette said "What do you think Nightmare?" He asked, nightmare angrily glared at him before looking back towards the ring "Well said" he finished

(In Ring)

The four competitors that were left all backed into a corner and stared each other down.

Foxy made the first move making his way over to Baxter, he whispered something in his ear.

Baxter nodded as the two once again began to stare down Brent and Freddy.

Brent and Freddy followed the same strategy but as they were talking they got blindsided by Foxy and Baxter.

Foxy led Brent away as Baxter repeatedly stomped Freddy into the corner.

Foxy continued with his repeated punches on Brent until Brent countered and started fighting back.

Him and Foxy continued with the nonstop punches on each other until they were both against the ropes, Foxy went to grab Brent but Brent nailed him with an elbow and ran off of the rope and back towards him going for a clothesline...

...and it connected sending both men over the top rope and onto the apron

They stood on the apron repeatedly punching each other over and over again trying to knock the other off.

Baxter had Freddy beat down in the corner and was still on his assault when he noticed the situation Brent and Foxy were currently in.

Baxter picked up Freddy and ran him full speed across the ring before throwing him into both Brent and Foxy knocking both of them off of the apron, he then grabbed Freddy and tried to throw him over as well.

Freddy went over the top rope but caught on, he was dangling as he tried to pull himself back up.

Baxter, who thought he had won, started a premature victory celebration.

He didn't see Freddy use all of his strength to pull himself back over the top rope, once he was back in the ring he ran at Baxter who still had his back turned, grabbed him, and ran and threw him over the top rope.

Baxter landed on the floor with a thud before looking up at a smiling Freddy.

"Here is your winner...Fred J. Miller!" Marionette exclaimed

Freddy stood in the ring celebrating happily...

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I can't believe I actually won that battle royal" Freddy said "Maybe after this I should get into professional wrestling" he continued

(Confessional End)

Freddy was still celebrating when a bunch of crew workers started carrying out and setting up ladders around the ring as a gold briefcase lowered from the ceiling.

"Now comes the third and final part of today's challenge, the ladder match!" Marionette exclaimed "Hanging in that briefcase above the ring is today's reward, first team to retrieve the briefcase gets whatever's inside" he continued

Everyone walked back up to the ring and whispered around at each other as they stared at the briefcase.

"Now, since Freddy won the last part of the challenge he gets to pick which two teammates he's taking into the final part with him" Marionette said as he looked at Freddy, Freddy looked around for a minute before replying

"I choose...uh...Randy and Brent" He finally said, Marionette nodded

"Then it looks like it'll be Fred J. Miller, Rabid Randall, and BFalcon taking on-" He started before stopping and smiling "Captain Red Fur, Fredbear Golden the Third, aaannnddd Autumn" he continued

Foxy sighed deeply...

"Well we're doomed" Springtrap said

"Can't you choose ANYONE else and I mean ANYONE else instead of Goldie?" Autumn asked "I mean I'll even take Fritz over him" she continued, Marionette shook his head

"Nope, sorry" He replied, Autumn growled before turning to Goldie

"Don't you dare mess this up for us" She said angrily, Goldie glared at her

"You either" He replied, him and Autumn continued to glare at her before Marionette started talking again

"Alright, the six competitors that are in this next match you may head to the ring" He started "The rest of you will be watching from the stands right over there" he continued as he pointed to a set of old bleachers against the back wall

Freddy, Foxy, Randy, Autumn, and Goldie all started heading to the ring as the others headed to bleachers.

Brent was about to follow to the ring but saw Cheek...

"Cheek wait" He said, she ignored him and kept walking "Cheek" he called again

"Falcon, ring, now" Marionette said, Brent looked at him before turning back go Cheek and sighing.

Brent made it to the ring and joined his team in a stare down against the others.

(Bell Rings)

Once the bell rang everyone immediately went after each other.

Randy and Goldie had rolled out of the ring to get that ladders as the other four fought.

Brent was fighting Foxy in the corner as Freddy and Autumn stared at each other.

"Uh...I'm not really the kind of guy that likes to fight women like this" Freddy said

"Good thing you're not a guy then" Autumn said "Now fight me" she continued, Freddy looked at her but didn't do anything "Fine, then I'll fight you" she finished before punching Freddy in the gut and locking him in a head lock

Randy and Goldie had both gone for the same ladder and started fighting over it.

They were currently playing tug of war over it, they kept pulling on it until Randy let it go sending Goldie flying backwards.

"Idiot" Randy muttered as he turned and grabbed another ladder, he sat it on the apron and started sliding it in the ring when Foxy ran out of nowhere and hit a baseball slide on the ladder sending it into Randy.

Randy fell on the floor but luckily for Foxy the ladder stayed on the apron, he bent down and picked it up before turning around right into a drop kick by Brent.

Foxy fell hard onto the mat with the ladder on top of him, Brent looked at the ladder and situation Foxy was in before looking around.

Goldie, who was finally starting to pull himself in the ring, saw what was going on and quickly slid in to take out Brent...

But Brent saw it coming and Goldie ran right into a superkick, but before Goldie could hit the mat Brent grabbed him and lifted him up and body slammed him right on top of the ladder that Foxy was under.

Both Goldie and Foxy let out loud groans and Goldie arched his back in pain before rolling back out of the ring.

(On Commentary)

"What an amazing match so far!" Marionette exclaimed "Brent is off to a fantastic start!" He continued

"Yes he is, the strategy he has been using so far is what he better stick to if he wants to win this match" Fritz said

"Not only laying out Foxy with a ladder but using it against Goldie too!" Marionette exclaimed "And lets not forget that Fred is getting beat up by a girl!" He continued

"That is indeed true Nette, but Fred was also heard saying that he doesn't like to get physical with girls" Fritz said

"Yes but this is a wrestling match with huge stakes on the line" Marionette said "If he doesn't then he'll surly lose" he continued

(In Ring)

Brent had picked up the ladder to set it up allowing Foxy to roll out of the ring as well.

After it was set up he looked around before quickly climbing it and reaching for the briefcase.

Autumn, who had Freddy worn out in the corner, quickly ran and climbed her way up the ladder meeting Brent at the top.

She grabbed the briefcase and tried yanking it away from Brent but he was fighting back, the two stood at the top of the ladder trying to pull the briefcase away from each other.

Freddy quickly regained himself and ran to the ladder trying to pull Autumn down, she kicked back it him as she continued to try and pull the briefcase away from Brent.

Goldie, who was still on the floor, stuck his arm underneath the ring and felt around for something until he smirked evilly.

Freddy was still trying to pull Autumn off the ladder when out of nowhere a steel chair smacked him hard in the back, he immediately let go of Autumn and arched his back before falling into the ladder...the chair then proceeded to smack him again this time making him knock the ladder over.

Both Brent and Autumn managed to fall to their feet looking back at the chair swinger...Goldie.

Freddy had rolled out of the ring as Autumn went and got in Goldie's face as he threw the chair to the side.

"What's the matter with you?!" Autumn yelled "I could have won just then!" She continued

"You were up there trying to pull the briefcase out of Brent's hands like a six year old" Goldie replied, Autumn glared at him before balling her fist and decking him right in the jaw.

Goldie looked at her in shock before she pounced on him and started whaling him, they rolled around in the ring until they finally out out of it.

Brent looked around before grabbing the ladder and setting it back up and quickly climbing it, he made it to the top and grabbed the briefcase and started trying to unhook it before out of the corner of his eye, in the crowd, he saw Cheek staring at him and she looked...upset with him?

He looked over at her completely forgetting about the case, he knew even though he didn't do anything wrong and everything was a misunderstanding, that Cheek didn't know the whole truth and she was currently upset with him...and he didn't like it.

While Brent was lost in his own little world, Foxy quickly made his way back into the ring and up the ladder.

He grabbed the briefcase just as Brent came back into reality and smashed him in the face with it, Brent fell backwards off of the ladder and landed hard on the mat.

Foxy smirked as he reached to unhook the case, however he didn't make it too far as his legs were grabbed and he was pulled through the rungs of the ladder.

"Aye, let me out!" He exclaimed as he struggled to free his now hanging and helpless body, he looked at the person who pulled him through and saw Randy quickly climbing the ladder.

Randy quickly grabbed the case and unhooked it before slapping the front twice and raising it in the air, the rest of The Heros cheered as they rushed the ring.

"And the winner of the match Rabid Randall!" Marionette exclaimed as Randy hopped down from the ladder to join the rest of his team in the ring.

As Randy was celebrating Freddy rolled back into the ring still holding his back and Chica was trying to help Foxy out of the ladder.

"Alright Randy, open up the briefcase and find out what you and your team have won!" Marionette exclaimed, Randy nodded before unlatching the locks and opening the briefcase.

Inside were six tickets...

Krystal pulled the tickets out and looked over them as Randy tossed the briefcase to the side.

"They're front row tickets to WWE SummerSlam" Krystal said

"Correct you are!" Marionette exclaimed "The seven of you will be traveling to Brooklyn, New York to see WWE SummerSlam live this Sunday!" He continued, The Heros looked around at each other

"That's sweet" Randy said

"Oh I've never been to a wrestling event before!" Max exclaimed

"Me neither" Krystal said

Brent, who had been sitting on the mat, finally stood up when he heard what his team had won.

"Man that's sweet!" He said happily before once again noticing Cheek off in the distance, he sighed before climbing out of the ring and making his way over to her "Cheek, I want you to take my ticket" he said, Cheek looked at him in shock

"W-what?" She asked

"I want you to go with The Heros to see SummerSlam" Brent replied, Cheek shook her head

"Why would you want to give me your ticket?" She asked

"I don't know, a way to apologize I guess" Brent replied "Even though this was all just some stupid misunderstanding" he continued "I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore" he finished before looking down, Cheek looked down too before finally hugging Brent

"I'm not" She said, Brent was surprised by this "If you say it was a misunderstanding then I believe you" she continued, Brent smiled before hugging her back

"Thank you" He said, after that Cheek broke the hug and looked at him

"I can't take your ticket" She said

"Why not?" Brent asked

"Because your team earned them, not mine" She replied "So go and enjoy yourself" she continued, Brent nodded and smiled before hugging her again

(Confessional -Brent)

"I am so glad that that is finally over" Brent started "And I hope nothing like that happens again" he continued "But for now I get to look forward to SummerSlam!" He finished

(Switch to -Cheek)

"If Brent says it was a misunderstanding then I believe him" Cheek started "And if he was willing to go as far as give me his front row ticket to a WWE pay per view like SummerSlam then he can't be lying" she continued before sighing "He is sooo sweet for it though" she finished

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Welp, good thing Brent and Cheek cleared that problem of theirs up" Goldie started "Lets just hope nothing like that happens again" he continued before smirking into the camera

(Confessional End)

"It's your fault we lost!" Autumn yelled

"You attacked me!" Goldie yelled back

"You knocked me off of the ladder!" Autumn yelled

"I told you it was an accident!" Goldie yelled

"Sure it was!" Autumn yelled

"Hold on!" Baxter exclaimed getting all of The Villains attention "Even though we lost something good did come out of this" he continued

"Oh really, what is that?" Autumn asked sarcastically, Baxter smiled before looking back into his pocket mirror

"You still have the most beautiful bunny alive on your team" He said, everyone stood there in silence for about fifteen seconds before Autumn and Goldie went back to arguing.

As Goldie and Autumn stood there yelling at each other, the rest of The Villains rolled their eyes and in Foxy's case rubbed his back.

Marionette stood in the distance watching as The Villains argued before laughing...

"What a hilarious turn of events!" Marionette exclaimed "Which contestants gimmick was your favorite?" He asked "Fan voting is now open!" He finished before laughing again

"What will happen next? Will The Villainous Scouts be able to get back on the same page and finally get a victory?" He started "Will Goldie continue his games with Brent and Cheek?" He continued "And will Baxter ever stop calling himself beautiful?" He finished

"Find out next time on Total...Drama...Showdown!"

* * *

(NOTE: Voting for your favorite gimmick will be just like an elimination vote, just leave a review telling me which gimmick was your favorite!)

Well there's Chapter 3, and yep, no elimination this week and I will explain why...

If I do an elimination every week, kinda like last season, then this will only be like a 17 chapter story which I not what I want.

I want this story to be at least 25 chapters, so in order to do that I'm going to have to sprinkle in a reward challenge every so often to extend the story longer.

I hope you guys don't mind that, just figured you'd want a longer story.

But anyways I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next week!


	5. Showdown Wars: Fazbear Returns

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, the remaining competitors were given the task of creating a gimmick, ring name, and outfit to go with the gimmick for our first ever wrestling themed challenge!" Marionette started "Some very creative gimmicks and costumes were made and the competitors were given a shot to show their skills in our over the top rope battle royal, and after backstabbing, set ups, and a lot of bumps Fred J. Miller otherwise known as Freddy would pick up the win for The Hunting Heros giving them the advantage for the final challenge...a ladder match" he continued "As six of Total Drama Showdowns top competitors went head to head in the devastating ladder match there were falls, slaps, head locks, and the hit to the face with the briefcase that almost cost The Heros the challenge, but thanks to a quick save by Randy The Heros would once again pick up the win and earn themselves front row tickets to a WWE pay per view" he finished

"What will happen this week on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Foxy had woken up at the crack of dawn and managed to quietly get himself dressed and sneaked out of guys trailer without waking anyone else up, he was supposed to be meeting a very familiar yellow chicken soon and didn't want to be late.

As he neared the building they were supposed to meet by the first thing he caught a glimpse of was the very familiar beautiful vibrant yellow feathers of his girlfriend, a smile instantly formed on his face as a picked up his pace.

"Mornin' me lady" Foxy said as he approached Chica, she smiled at him before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest

"Morning Captain" She replied, Foxy's smile never left his face as he wrapped his arms around the chicken

"Sorry I kept ye waitin" Foxy said

"It's no big deal, I wasn't here long" Chica replied

"I know, still" Foxy said, Chica looked up at him with a smile on her face before pressing her beak against his muzzle

Foxy quickly joined the kiss as the two stood there holding it for almost ten seconds before finally separating.

"You worry too much" Chica said with a giggle, Foxy nodded

"Aye, I guess I do" Foxy chuckled

(Confessional -Chica)

"Ever since Foxy and I were sent to opposite teams we haven't really had too much time to be together" Chica started "I know it was like that last season but for some reason it just kind of feels like we have less free time now than we did back then" she continued "So whenever we can we're going to start spending as much free time as we can together" she finished

(Switch to -Foxy)

"Aye, I'z honestly really hopin' Chica and I would have been on ta same team this season" Foxy started "But of course Roxy always has ta mess things up" he continued "I love spendin' time with her, she's me girl, so from here on out every bit of free time we gets gonna be spent together" he finished

(Confessional End)

Foxy and Chica stood there in a momentary silence until Foxy spoke again.

"So I didn't get ta ask ye but did ye enjoy tat wrestlin' show?" He asked, Chica shrugged

"It was neat to be there but wrestling isn't really my thing" She replied

"I hear ye, wrestlin' was never really me thing either" Foxy said "I bet Brent enjoyed it though" he continued with a chuckle

"I don't know, he seemed like he had something on his mind the whole time" Chica said "Probably Cheek" she continued, Foxy nodded

"I can understand, if I was him I'da rather been spending tat time with me girl too" He said, Chica once again looked up at him and smiled

"I love you Foxy" Chica said before burying her head back into Foxy's fur, Foxy's eyes went as wide as saucers when he realized what she had just said

"W-what?" He asked

"I love you" Chica repeated, even though her voice was muffled by his fur, Foxy still understood what she said

"I love ye too" Foxy replied, Chica looked up at him

"You do?" She asked, Foxy nodded

"I do" He replied, Chica smiled before once again pressing her beak against his muzzle.

The two stood there kissing as the sun rose in the background.

(Later in the Dining Hall)

It was close to 9:30 when everyone started arriving to the dining hall for breakfast, Max and Krystal being the first.

"SummerSlam was sooo cool!" Max exclaimed happily as him and Krystal walked to fix their plates "The guy with the paint was so cool looking!" He continued, Krystal just laughed at his excitement as she listened to him go on and on about it "What was your favorite part?!" He asked, Krystal stood there and thought about it a minute before replying

"John Cena maybe, he's cute" Krystal replied before giggling, she missed it but Max looked a little bit jealous with her reply

"He's not all that" Max muttered before him and Krystal walked to a table and sat down

Freddy, Springtrap, and Damien walked in next talking about random things, followed by Goldie who walked in, grabbed a plate and sat down alone at a table.

Autumn and Beth walked in next striking up a random conversation with one-another, more than likely something about Autumn beating the snot out of Goldie in the previous challenge.

Next up were Brent and Cheek talking about SummerSlam...probably, what they didn't notice was Goldie staring at them from the corner of the room.

Baxter was next and he was still carrying his pocket mirror with him, he was in the middle of combing back a patch of his fur.

"I'm so beautiful" He said to himself

"You do know that the gimmick thing was just for that wrestling challenge right?" Springtrap asked as Baxter sat down at the table

"The last challenge was just the beginning of me realizing how beautiful I am" Baxter replied as he continued to comb his fur, Springtrap, Freddy, and Damien looked at each other

(Confessional -Baxter)

"I honestly just can't believe I've never notice just how beautiful I actually am" Baxter started "I mean come on just look at me!" He continued

(Switch to -Springtrap)

"This whole "beautiful" thing is getting to his head" Springtrap said

(Confessional End)

Minutes had passed before Foxy and Chica walked in, once again flirting with one-another as they walked and grabbed their plates before making their way to a table.

Max had managed to slow down on the talking about SummerSlam as him and Krystal sat there eating.

"This oatmeal is good" Max said, Krystal nodded

"Yes it is" She said, as she watched Max scarf the whole bowl down

"I'm going to get some more" He said as he stood up and walked towards the window where the food was

Nightmare was standing there reading a magazine and didn't notice Max walk up.

"Uh...Nightmare?" Max said curiously causing Nightmare to lower his magazine

"What?" Nightmare asked in an annoyed tone

"C-can I have some more of that oatmeal?" Max asked, Nightmare glared at him

"One bowl isn't enough for you?!" He asked "You gotta have two bowls and make sure no one else gets any?!" He continued, at this point Max was cowered back

Everyone was watching on as Nightmare yelled at Max, Brent whispered something to Cheek before standing up and walking to the window.

"Hey can I get a bowl?" Brent asked "I didn't get any when I got my plate" he continued, Nightmares glare never left his face as he looked back to where Brent was sitting to make sure there was no bowl there, there wasn't.

"Fine" Nightmare said as he scooped some into a bowl and handed it to Brent, Brent took it and nodded before looking at Max

"Here you go" He said as he extended it towards him, Max looked at him before looking at the very unhappy Nightmare

"What are you doing?!" Nightmare asked, Brent turned his head to look at him

"Ya know what I'm actually kinda full now that I think about it and seeing as how I don't like good food going to waste I'll just give this to him" Brent replied before looking back at Max "Here" he said again towards Max, Max slowly took it into his hands

"Thank you" He said, Brent nodded

"You're welcome" He replied, Nightmare was still very unhappy

"Fine if you don't want it I'll put it back and you can eat it for breakfast tomorrow!" Nightmare exclaimed "Now give it here!" He continued towards Max who had already started eating it, Max shook his head in response.

Nightmare growled and tried to grab the bowl from Max but he wouldn't let it go.

While the fight was going on Randy finally showed up, he yawned as he walked in before tiredly making his way over to get a plate.

Nightmare smirked as he saw him coming...

"Fine, take it" He said as he let go of the bowl causing Max to throw it backwards all over Randy, the whole dining hall went dead silent with surprised looks on their faces as Randy stood there now dripping oatmeal.

Randy stood there not saying a word as he wiped some of the oatmeal out of his eyes before balling his fists and angrily glaring at Max.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JU-" Randy started yelling before stopping, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Everyone was still sitting there in silence wondering what Randy was going to do, they all knew just how bad of a temper he really had.

Randy slowly unballed his fists as a smile formed across his face...

"I apologize for raising my voice" He started "I know you didn't mean to do that" he continued shocking everyone in the room " *Chuckles* better go and get cleaned up before Marionette shows up and starts today's challenge" he finished before patting Max on the shoulder and walking out of the dining hall leaving everyone in a state of shock.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Now, I'm going to admit that that was a lot harder than it looked" Randy started "I mean I just wanted breakfast not to get covered in oatmeal, but as I have said before...Katy was helping me control my anger before she got wrongly kicked off of the show" he continued "And she told me before that getting mad over spilled milk isn't worth it and I know Max didn't do that on purpose so that's why I decided to test her theory" he finished

(Switch to -Max)

Max was sitting in the chair in shock not knowing what to say.

(Confessional End)

Minutes after Randy walked out, Marionette walked in and noticed the mess on the floor.

"What happened here?" He asked

"Max wanted a sec-" Freddy started before being cut off

"-Don't care" Marionette said "Nightmare come clean up this mess" he continued, Nightmare went wide eyed

"He made the mess!" Nightmare exclaimed pointing at Max, Marionette looked at Max who was just standing there

"You tried to take the bowl from!" Max exclaimed

"And you're the one that let it go knowing full well that was going to happen" Brent added, Nightmare glared at both of them

"Clean" Marionette said as he pointed towards the mess

"FINE!" Nightmare yelled as he walked to the back to get the mop and bucket, muttering something to himself the whole time.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of let's get started with today's challenge shall we!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone groaned in response

"Randy's not here" Freddy said, Marionette looked at him

"What?" He said curiously

"Randy isn't here" Freddy repeated

"Well, where is he?" Marionette asked

"Nightmare made Max spill oatmeal on him so he went to clean up" Brent replied

"I tried telling you earlier but you cut me off" Freddy said, Marionette groaned loudly

"Fine, we'll wait" He said, they ended up waiting almost fifteen minutes before Randy finally showed back up.

"Finally!" Marionette exclaimed as Randy walked through the door

"Did I miss something?" Randy asked

"Yeah, Marionette having a nervous breakdown" Krystal said

"I'm going to ignore that comment" Marionette started "Now, I'm going to explain today's challenge" he continued "It will be based off of one of the most successful movie franchises of all time...Star Wars" he finished, everyone immediately got interested in that

Foxy looked over at Freddy remembering what Freddy had told him on the dock the previous season...

(Flashback)

"Sorry there Fred, was goin fer a jog and noticed ye sittin here" Foxy said

"It's alright...and yeah just thinking" Freddy replied

" 'bout what?" Foxy asked

Freddy hadn't told anyone about what happened with Polly yet so he had to think of something to tell Foxy...so he blurted out the first thing that came to his head

"Uh...I've never seen Star Wars before" Freddy blurted out...which was a complete lie...he was actually a huge fan of Star Wars, Foxy didn't know what to say

(End of Flashback)

He knew that Freddy was lying but decided to mess with him for the fun of it.

"Aye, can't we do sometin' else?" Foxy asked getting everyone's attention

"Why?" Marionette asked "Don't like Star Wars?" He continued, Foxy shook his head

"I actually love me some Star Wars but ol' Freddy over tere has never seen it before" Foxy replied as he pointed to Freddy, everyone looked at him in shock.

Freddy nervously stood there in silence...

"You've never seen Star Wars before?" Max asked

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I know exactly what Foxy is doing, trying to embarrass me" Freddy started "I've seen every single Star Wars movie and I love them all...even the lackluster prequels" he continued "Foxy wants to play hardball, I'll play hardball" he finished

(Confessional End)

"Can't say I have" Freddy replied nonchalantly as he shrugged "But I have seen almost every single horror movie released...by myself, Foxy told me that he can't sit through a horror movie by himself because they're too scary for him" he continued, everyone looked over at Foxy trying to hold back their laughter

"Tat be false information laddy" Foxy said, Freddy shrugged

"Is it?" He asked, Foxy sighed

"Fine and Freddy wet himself ta first time he seen Snakes on a Plane" He said, everyone looked back at Freddy who was standing there with a surprised look on his face

"Foxy was first in line to see Justin Beiber: Never Say Never" Freddy said, everyone immediately shot back in the direction of Foxy who was standing there in shock

"Y-yeah well Freddy took his mom ta see Fifty Shades of Grey" Foxy said, everyone looked at Freddy a little weirded out

"Foxy didn't cry at the end of Furious 7" Freddy blurted out, everyone gasped

"Are you heartless?" Damien asked, Foxy looked at him and shook his head

"No I ain't heartless!" He exclaimed "Freddy told me he preferred the remake of Ghostbusters over ta original!" he continued

"You take that back!" Freddy exclaimed

"Enough! I can only take so much of this!" Marionette exclaimed "You two sit, now!" He continued, Freddy and Foxy did as they were told and sat "Now zip it!" He finished

"Sheesh" Freddy muttered

"Now, today's challenge is a best three out of five series where first team to win three challenges takes it" Marionette started "The first challenge will be a one on one Pod Race where each team will choose one member to represent them in a race" he continued "Challenge two will be...explained when we get that far" he finished with a smirk on his face

"Usually when you smirk like that you have something really dangerous and ridiculous planned" Beth said, Marionette looked at her

"Maybe" Was all he replied as he shrugged "Anyways, follow me and we'll get this challenge underway!" He continued before walking out of the dining hall, everyone looked around at each other before following

(With Marionette)

Marionette had led the competitors to a big empty field with a track outlined with barricades at the very back of the studio.

"This is where challenge one will take place" Marionette started "Since pod racers don't actually exist, whomever is picked to represent a team will be driving one of these" he continued as he pointed towards a go kart with some added pieces to make it look a little bit like a pod racer "They are the go karts from a challenge last season that we have added to to make them look like pod racers" he continued "Now, both teams choose a racer" He finished

Both teams got into group discussions to choose someone to do the first challenge.

(With The Hunting Heros)

"Ok, the go kart thing was kinda easy last season" Randy started, everyone nodded "So what do you guys think?" He asked, everyone looked around a minute before Max spoke up

"I say we let Beth do it" He said getting everyone's attention

"Why me?" Beth asked

"Because you came in first in that challenge last season" Max replied, that's when everyone remembered that she did.

"You're right, I did" Beth said, Max happily nodded

"So I vote Beth" He said, everyone looked around before nodding

"I second that" Brent said

"I do too" Cheek said, Randy nodded

"Alright, Beth it is then" He said, Beth smiled and nodded

"Ok, I'll do it" She said confidently

(With The Villainous Scouts)

"So do any of ye have confidence in racin?" Foxy asked, everyone looked around at each other

"I'll do it" Autumn said, Foxy looked at her

"Are ye sure? He asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Autumn replied, Foxy shrugged

"Alright then" He said

"Alright, everyone got their racer?" Marionette asked

"Yeah" Randy replied

"Aye" Foxy said

"Alright, racers your gear is over there, go get dressed" Marionette said, Beth and Autumn stepped forward to make their way to get ready and saw that they were going to be racing each other.

"This will be fun" Autumn said, Beth smirked

"Bring it sister" Beth replied

(Confessional -Autumn)

"Time to beat my sister...again" Autumn said

(Switch to -Beth)

"I won the go-kart challenge last season so I'm positive I can do it again this season" Beth said

(Confessional End)

After Beth and Autumn got into all of their protective racing gear they climbed into the karts and pulled up to the starting line.

"Ok, obviously this place isn't that big...so first one to the finish line wins" Marionette said, Beth and Autumn nodded "Alright, and just to let you know those wavers from last season still count" he continued, Beth and Autumn both rolled their eyes

"Now...on your mark...get set...GO!" Marionette exclaimed, as soon as he did both Beth and Autumn floored it as they raced towards the finish line

Fritz drove up in a golf kart to pick Marionette up so he could drive him to the finish line...

"Hey, what about us?" Randy asked, Marionette looked at him

"Your legs aren't broken, walk" He replied before Fritz drove off.

Everyone looked around at each other before they started their walk to the finish line.

Meanwhile, Autumn and Beth were furiously headed towards the finish line...

"You won't win!" Autumn yelled towards Beth, Beth didn't look at her but she replied

"I will and you'll feel what it's like to be a loser" Beth replied as she passed a now very irritated Autumn

"I'm not a loser!" Autumn yelled as she gained on her sister "You're used to coming in second, so why not just give up?" She asked as she drove up next to her sister

"Because you can't stay on top forever Autumn and I'm about to prove it!" Beth replied as she once again passed her sister, she smiled as she realized that they were nearing the finish line.

Autumn was starting to get really angry at this point...

She floored the pedal and was getting ready to catch up with Beth but decided to rear end her instead.

Beth felt something ram into the back of her kart and decided to look back, she saw Autumn with an angry look on her face.

Beth replied back with the same face before doing her best to try and speed up, she was still ahead of Autumn but getting more and more anxious the closer Autumn got to her seeing as how the finish line was just up ahead.

"Come on Beth!" The Heros cheered as they ran after the karts on the sidelines, Beth was too busy concentrating to notice they even said anything.

Autumn quickly gained on Beth and managed to pass her as they neared the finish line

"Yes!" Autumn yelled, The Villains started prematurely celebrating.

Autumn was about to pass the finish line when the front of her kart started smoking and slowing down...

"What the heck?!" She exclaimed as her kart came to a complete stop right before the finish line, she sat there in disbelief as Beth flew past her and past the finish line "NO!" She yelled as she pounded the steering wheel.

The Heros ran up to Beth and started cheering for her as she climbed out of her kart with a huge smile on her face.

"And The Hunting Heros take the first point!" Marionette exclaimed

(Confessional -Beth)

"I knew it!" Beth exclaimed "I knew I could beat Autumn at something!" She continued

(Confessional End)

The Villains finally showed up, obviously disappointed, as Autumn climbed out of her kart and kicked it as she yelled profanity.

"You're going to make sure all of that gets edited out right?" Marionette asked the camera man who replied with a nod "Alright, good" he said

As everyone was standing around, a bunch of guys dressed in battle droid outfits rushed the teams separating them...

"Hey let me go!" Brent yelled as he struggled to pull away, another one ran up and put a black sack over his head as they dragged him away

There were a bunch of them surrounding Randy who was actually fighting and throwing fists...

"Back up!" He yelled as he continued to fight "You want some?!" He continued as he decked another 'droid', eventually one snuck up behind him and smashed him in the back of the head with a prop blaster knocking him out cold...they quickly put a sack over his head and dragged him away.

"AHHHH- not my beautiful face!" Baxter yelled

Cheek had ended up surrounded, she tried to do her best to fight them off but ended up getting out numbered as they put a sack over her head and dragged her away too.

Foxy and Goldie ended up back to back as they glared at the swarm of droids surrounded them...

"Ye ain't takin' me alive ye scallywags!" Foxy exclaimed as he started fighting the droids, Goldie did the same as the tried to push them back

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I've been a' fighter me whole life, I ain't gonna let a' buncha underpaid interns in robot costumes take me down" Foxy said

(Confessional End)

"Let me go!" Foxy heard Chica yell making him stop

"Chica?!" Foxy yelled as he looked around not seeing anything besides droids, Chica didn't here him as she was being dragged away

Foxy turned in the direction he thought he heard Chica yell from only to get smashed in the face with a prop gun instantly knocking him out cold.

Goldie saw it go down but kept fighting until the numbers game got the better of him and they put a sack over his head and dragged him away, doing the same thing to Foxy.

After the droids got what the wanted they immediately took off in the direction of an old colosseum set.

The rest of the competitors picked themselves up and dusted themselves off before looking around.

"What the heck" Freddy said in shock, only then did they notice that some of them were missing

"Where's Brent?" Max asked

"And Randy and Chica?" Krystal added, Springtrap looked around

"Foxy, Cheek, and Goldie are gone too" He said, that's when Marionette walked up

"Now THAT was entertaining" He said

"Where are the others?" Beth asked, Marionette smiled

"You guys have to rescue them!" He replied

"What do you mean rescue them?" Damien asked

"I mean those droids took them hostage and you guys have to find a way to rescue them" Marionette replied

"So I'm assuming that they're over in the colosseum over there?" Springtrap asked

"Indeed they are" Marionette replied, Springtrap sighed

"Villains lets go" He said as he led the way to the colosseum, the rest of The Villains followed him.

The remaining Heros looked around at each other...

"Guess its time to go win another challenge" Freddy started "Lets go save our teammates!" He continued

"Yeah!" The rest of The Heros exclaimed as Freddy led the charge and they ran towards the colosseum.

(At The Colosseum)

The "droids" dragged all six of the captured competitors to the middle of the colosseum and forced them onto their knees before taking the sacks off of their heads.

"I'll rip your head off!" Randy yelled as they pulled the sack off of his head, everyone else looked at him before looking around

"Foxy?" Chica said when she noticed the fox

"Chica" Foxy said

Brent and Cheek looked at each other in surprise...

"They got you" They both said at the same time

"Where the *bleep* are we?" Goldie asked, the nearby droids who were standing around the competitors ignored his question "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He yelled

"Quite!" One of the droids exclaimed

"This is your execution" Another droid said

"Execution?!" Everyone exclaimed

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Ha, this whole challenge is one big joke" Goldie started "They can say its an execution but they aren't going to kill us" he continued

(Switch to -Brent)

"I know exactly what this is" Brent said

(Confessional End)

"This is from Attack of the Clones" Brent said out loud, the other five looked at him "It must be the second challenge" he continued

"That means the others are going to-" Cheek was saying before being cut off by the remaining members of both teams rushing into the colosseum with lightsabers and blasters.

The droids immediately started firing their blasters, which revealed themselves to be dart guns, as the others fought their way towards the middle.

"Don't you dare shoot that thing at my face!" Baxter exclaimed as he pathetically swung his lightsaber in front of him trying to avoid the massive amounts of flying darts.

Freddy was going commando on the droids taking them out left and right as he dodged darts and made his way towards the other Heros.

Springtrap was pretty much doing the same thing as Freddy, shooting and dodging as he made his way to his captured teammates.

He started getting surrounded again when he got an idea...

"Circle!" Springtrap yelled, his nearby teammates looked at him "Circle!" He repeated as he motioned them over, Damien, Autumn, and a still very undetermined Baxter all moved into a circle as the continued to fire and swing away at the surrounding droids as they made their way towards their teammates.

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"I've actually seen this move to be very successful in the past" Springtrap started "I figured why not give it a try to see if it'll work for us" he continued before shrugging.

(Confessional End)

Freddy seen how well that was working for them so he decided to try it too.

"Heros, circle!" Freddy exclaimed, the available Heros looked at him as he motioned his way over to the Villains who were about to make it to their teammates.

Max, Krystal, and Beth immediately made their way to Freddy and got in the same position The Villains were in as they neared their teammates.

The captured teammates waited as they watched their teams fight their way through the crowed...

"They're actually doin' pretty well" Foxy said to Cheek who nodded in response

"Guess Freddy has the potential to be a good team captain" Chica said

"Yeah, he's leading them pretty well" Brent said, at that point Randy cleared his throat causing both Brent and Chica to look at him

"You guys do realize that I'm still here right?" He asked

"Oh, Randy hey" They both replied jokingly, Randy glared at the two

"Grab em and lets go!" Springtrap exclaimed as Autumn, Damien, and finally Baxter swooped in and grabbed Foxy, Cheek, and Goldie.

Randy, Brent, and Chica sat there as The Villains started fighting their way back towards the exit, they started getting really nervous until the rest of The Heros finally burst through the crowd and quickly grabbed the three of them.

"Time to get out of here!" Freddy exclaimed as they made their way to towards the exit.

The Villains were on their way to the exit, when low and behold, more "droids" poured in...

"Where do they get the money to pay for all of these people?!" Springtrap exclaimed, The Villains went back to their swinging and shooting but, unluckily for them, some of them ended up getting split up in the process.

The Heros ended up in the same predicament as they neared the exit...

Brent, who got split up from The Heros, was fighting through the crowed to get back to his team when he noticed Cheek getting surrounded.

He knew that she was on the other team but he wanted to help her so he started making his way over to her, Goldie who was nearby saw and immediately grew a devious smile on his face.

Brent was fighting his way to Cheek, who had her back turned to him as she fought, when Goldie ran up behind him and shoved him as hard as he could sending him crashing into Cheek and knocking her to the ground.

Brent quickly turned around to see who had pushed him but by that time Goldie had already managed to mix himself into the crowed.

Brent turned back to Cheek who was on her hands and knees trying to pull herself up, she turned around to see who pushed her and was shocked to see Brent.

"B-Brent?" She said curiously, Brent could tell by Cheeks voice what she was thinking

"No no Cheek I-" He was saying before being cut off

"Why did you push me?" She asked, Brent shook his head

"Cheek I-" he was trying to say when Springtrap ran up and grabbed Cheek

"We have to go!" He said as he dragged Cheek towards the exit, as he did she sadly looked back at Brent before turning away from him.

Brent felt like he got a really bad gut punch with the face she gave him...

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I don't know what Brent's problem has been with me but-" Cheek was saying before stopping "-I don't know" she continued before looking down

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Oops, I did it again" Goldie as he shrugged

(Confessional End)

"Come on Brent!" Randy yelled, Brent was lost in his thoughts so he didn't even here him

Randy ran up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and started pulling him towards the others as they continued to fight through the army of droids.

The Heros kept fighting until they got to the exit, only then did they realize that The Villains had already beat them.

"Crap!" Randy exclaimed as The Heros exited the colosseum

"And your winners of challenge two, The Villainous Scouts!" Marionette exclaimed, The Villains all cheered at this "Onto round three!" He continued

(In Studio S)

Marionette had led the competitors into a studio with a giant S plastered on the front of it for challenge three.

"Alright competitors challenge three is right over here" Marionette said as he led everyone to challenge three "Ok, now in this challenge two members from each team will have to work together to destroy this" he continued before pulling an old tarp off of an old Death Star model

"Ooohhh the Death Star!" Max exclaimed

"Yes, indeed" Marionette said "Now anyways, one member will fly an x-wing fighter while trying to blow up your opponents Death Star" he continued "While the other partner tries to prevent your opponent from blowing up your Death Star by blocking opponents fire and guarding your exhaust port" he finished

"Uh...those X-Wings are just tricycles with BB guns duct taped to the handle bars" Randy said, Marionette looked at the 'X-Wings' before looking at Randy

"What did you expect...a real X-Wing?" He asked

"No but I mean-" Randy started before being cut off

"-Alright then" Marionette said

"So, do we get to pick who competes this time?" Freddy asked

"Yes, except you" Marionette replied, Freddy was confused at this

"What do you mean except me?" Freddy asked

"You'll be competing in this challenge because you asked me that question" Marionette replied

"It was just a question!" Freddy exclaimed, Marionette shrugged

"Yeah, now pick who you want to compete" He said, both teams once again got into a conversation

(With The Hunting Heros)

"So since Freddy has to compete this time, who wants to join him?" Randy asked, everyone looked around

Their eyes stopped on Brent who once again looked lost in his thoughts so they decided to move on.

"I can do it" Krystal offered

"Can I do this one?" Chica asked "I haven't done anything besides get captured so far" she continued, Krystal looked at her and nodded

"Go ahead" She said, Chica smiled and nodded

"Thank you" She said

"Ok then, Freddy and Chica" Randy said

(With The Villainous Scouts)

"So does anyone want ta do tis challenge?" Foxy asked, as he looked around at everyone

"I will" Cheek said, Foxy looked at her before nodding

"Alright, who else?" He asked as his eyes roamed around before stopping on Baxter who was STILL staring at himself in his little pocket mirror.

Baxter started feeling uneasy so he looked up realizing all of his teammates were staring at him.

"Oh no, I couldn't take the wonderful opportunity of competing in this challenge away from someone" He said, everyone glared at him

"Ye haven't done anything yet, you're competin' tis time" Foxy said

"But my face!" Baxter exclaimed "I plan on becoming a model after this is over and I can't achieve that goal if my face gets messed up because of these challenges" he continued, the others just stood there staring at him

"I don't give a' pirates gold tooth about yer face!" Foxy exclaimed "Now get out tere and win tat challenge!" He continued

"Fine, but its on you if something happens to me" Baxter said

"Whatever" Foxy replied

"Does everyone have their competitors picked?" Marionette asked, everyone nodded "Alright, picked competitors go get ready" he continued

After everyone had gotten ready and got in the positions Marionette was getting ready to start the challenge...

"And GO!" He exclaimed

As soon as he did both Cheek and Chica, who had agreed to be the shooters, took off on their tricycles as they continuously fired their BB guns at the other teams Death Star.

Freddy was doing his best to block Cheeks shots with the little shield he was given, Baxter on the other hand was blocking his face with the shield while trying to avoid getting his with the pellets and block his teams Death Star all at the same time.

"Why did I do this?!" He exclaimed as he continued to block his face

Chica was doing her best to hit the Death Star but with the way Baxter was jumping around she kept hitting him.

Cheek on the other hand was putting Freddy to work, she had already almost nailed the exhaust port on The Villains Death Star at least six times.

Cheek was starting to get a little irritated until she finally got an idea, she aimed the gun down at Freddy's feet and shot at his feet, making sure she wasn't actually hitting him of course, but she did catch him off guard long enough to quickly aim her gun and in one swift and clean shot nailed the exhaust port on The Villains Death Star.

After she hit however, what no one was expecting, it burst sending orange paint all over Freddy, Baxter, and the nearby props and equipment.

Everyone was in shock as Freddy stood there still, now covered in orange paint.

"AHHHHH!" Baxter yelled getting everyone's attention "Do you know how long it's going to take me to get this paint out of my fur?!" He exclaimed

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Now you would have figured he would have...I don't know...WARNED US THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Freddy exclaimed "I mean come on, now I'm going to be orange for the next two weeks!" He continued

(Switch to -Baxter)

"AHHHHHH!" Baxter continued to yell "My fur...my beautiful beautiful fur!" He continued

(Confessional End)

Marionette was standing there laughing while safely hiding behind an old space backdrop...

"Hahaha, that was classic!" He exclaimed "And it looks like The Villainous Scouts take another victory!" He continued, The Villains cheered "On to the next challenge!" He finished

(In Another Part of Studio S)

Marionette told Freddy and a panicking Baxter to go get washed up and changed as they were doing the next challenge, and that's what they did.

Baxter had ran out of studio so fast he left tracks on the floor.

After those two disappeared Marionette led the others up a flight of stairs towards their next challenge.

"Alright competitors, this is where challenge four will take place" Marionette said, everyone looked around the sky rise they were in not seeing any possibilities of a challenge taking place up there.

"And how is that going to work?" Springtrap asked

"Like this" Marionette replied before pulling out a switch with two buttons on it and hitting one of them...

A trap door opened in the floor that they were standing on opened up sending Foxy, Springtrap, Autumn, and Damien down some sort of slide.

After they were gone Marionette pressed the button again closing the trap door.

"Where'd they go?!" Max asked

"They went to where challenge four will be taking place" Marionette replied "Just like you guys" he continued before hitting the other button, another trap door opened up sending Randy, Brent, Max, and Krystal down a slide that looked identical to the other one.

After they were gone he pressed the button once again closing the door, Cheek, Goldie, Chica, and Beth were all standing there in shock.

Marionette looked up at them laughing before he started talking...

"Well, it looks like it up to the four of you to save your teammates" Marionette started

"Save them?" Beth said curiously

"Tell us where they went!" Cheek exclaimed, Marionette smiled

"They went down into the trash compactor below" He replied

"Trash compactor" Chica muttered "That means-" she said before stopping and looking at Marionette

"Glad someone caught on" He said "The walls are going to start closing in and you'll have three minutes to find the box to shut them down before your teammates get flattened into pancakes" he continued happily, Beth, Cheek, and Chica all looked extremely shocked at this...Goldie couldn't seem like he cared any less.

"This is a joke right?" Cheek asked not believing that they'd actually allow a challenge like this on TV

"Nope, it's not a joke" Marionette replied, after he did they heard a mechanical noise start up and the eight competitors inside start panicking "Sounds like those walls are closing in" he continued "Better hurry up and find those boxes" he finished before walking off

(Confessional -Cheek)

"They can't be serious about this" Cheek said "I know they wouldn't allow this kind of challenge...the kind that almost certainly means death...on live television" she continued

(Switch to -Chica)

"I gotta save Foxy!" Chica exclaimed "This has got to be some sort of scare tactic by Marionette to make us more nervous than we should be" she continued

(Switch to -Goldie)

"You know I could honestly care less what happens to any of them" Goldie said "Just means less competition and a better chance at walking away with that money" he continued

(Confessional End)

Cheek, Chica, and Beth had taken off to find the boxes to shut the walls off as Goldie carelessly walked around.

Down in the compactors the other eight competitors were panicking and trying to find a way out...

"We're all going to die!" Max exclaimed as Krystal was trying to calm him down and find an exit at the same time.

Brent and Randy were quickly looking around and digging through trash as they tried to find an exit or anything that would help with the wall.

The Villains were pretty much doing the same thing as they all quickly tried to find a way out...

"Dude I'm too young to die" Damien said as he through trash backwards hitting Autumn in the process

"Hey, watch it or I'll kill you before the wall does!" She exclaimed, Damien gulped before carefully pushing trash out of his way

"There has ta be some kind O' trick ta dis" Foxy said

"We can't get out ourselves" Springtrap said, the others stopped and looked at him "If we're following Star Wars logic we have to wait for the others to save us" he continued

"Ye know, that actually does make sense" Foxy agreed

"So what you're saying is we just wait and hope Cheek and Goldie find a way to save us?" Autumn asked, Springtrap nodded

"There's nothing else we can do" He replied

"And what happens when we sit here and don't get rescued, we get crushed to death?" Autumn asked

"No come on now, ye know tat we ain't dyin" Foxy said "Jus' calm down some, I'm sure even if tey don't make it in time to stop ta wall it'll get shut down before it even comes close ta crushin' us" he continued, Autumn rolled her eyes

"You better be right about this" She said

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I mean come on, tey can't honestly be dumb enough ta think tat they'll let us die on national television" Foxy said

(Switch to -Damien)

"I really hope Foxy and Springtrap know what they're talking about" Damien started "Dude I'm actually siding with Autumn on not wanting to wait around to find out what happens, and I can't believe I'm actually saying that" he continued

(Confessional End)

Cheek, Chica, and Beth were still running around trying to find the boxes to shut to walls down when Marionette yelled out something that made them all really nervous

"T minus one minute until crushing!" He yelled

"Where are those boxes!" Cheek yelled

Goldie was still walking around when he spotted something that peaked his interest...it was an electrical box that had "Garbage Compactor V" written on it which Goldie took as V for Villains.

He walked up to it just for the heck of it and tried to open it but it was locked, he looked around for a key or something to smash the lock and that's when he found a big wrench lying on a crate.

He walked over to it and grabbed it before making his way back over to the box...

"I can't believe I'm actually helping these people" Goldie muttered before he swung the wrench at the lock, it made a loud noise but didn't bust so he continued to swing at it.

Chica and Beth had been running around when they finally found a box that read "Garbage Compactor H" they immediately figured that was theirs so they ran to it and tried to open it only to see that it was locked, they looked around until Beth spotted something that might be helpful.

She smiled before running and grabbing it, she quickly made her way back over to the box with her newly acquired sledgehammer and in one clean hit broke the lock on the box.

Chica immediately swung the cover open and pressed the button turning off the wall to the compactor that The Heros were in.

Unaware that they had already lost the challenge, Goldie was finally able to break the lock and turn off the wall to the compactor that The Villains were in.

Inside The Heros compactor they were all cheering that they didn't get crushed to death...

"We're alive!" Max yelled before tackling Krystal into a hug

The Villains were celebrating too...

"I told ye notin' was gonna happen" Foxy said

"Ok, you were right" Autumn said

"Bro, I'm just happy we aren't dead" Damien said, the others looked at him and nodded

Marionette had walked to the middle of the room and waited for Cheek, Goldie, Chica, and Beth to show up.

"So we won?" Beth asked as her and Chica walked up

"No, we did" Goldie said as he walked up followed shortly by Cheek

"Uh...no, we did" Beth said

"No, I broke the lock with a wrench and turned the wall thing off" Goldie said

"Well I broke the lock with a sledgehammer and turned the wall off" Beth said, they then looked at Marionette

"Tell her that we won" Goldie said

"No tell him that WE won" Beth said, Marionette smiled

"Fritz! Let the others out!" Marionette yelled, less than a minute later the two garbage compactors opened the rest of the competitors climbed out

"What's the matter with you pulling something like that?!" Autumn exclaimed

"Yeah dude, you could have killed us" Damien said

"Well I didn't did I?" Marionette asked

"No but-" Damien was replying before being cut off

"-Exactly so be quite" Marionette said

"Who won?!" Goldie exclaimed, Marionette looked at him

"I'm getting to that" He replied "Now, even though the walls were turned off less than thirty seconds apart...The Hunting Heros win this challenge!" He continued

"What, no!" Goldie exclaimed, Chica and Beth smiled at each other before giving each other a high five

"But, what that means is both teams are now tied two and two so we're going to have to do a tiebreaker challenge" Marionette said

"And what's that going to be?" Brent asked, Marionette smiled

"Follow me and find out" He said as he started walking away, everyone started following him.

As they were walking Brent looked over at Cheek...

"Cheek?" He said trying to get her attention, she either ignored him or just didn't here him because she didn't respond "Cheek?" He said again this time louder

"What?" She said curiously

"What happened earlier-" Brent was saying before being interrupted

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Cheek said

"But I do" Brent replied "Cheek, I promise you that I didn't push you" he continued, Cheek finally looked at him

"Then who did?" She asked "You were the only one around to push me" she continued

"I was coming over to help you and someone pushed me into you" Brent said "Cheek I would never hurt you, I promise" he continued, Cheek looked down as she thought about it

"Brent I don't know" She said

"Please Cheek, you have to believe me that I wouldn't purposely hurt you like that" Brent said "Come on you know I've never lied to you" he continued, Cheek nodded

"Yeah, I know" She said

"So do you forgive me?" Brent asked, Once again Cheek thought about it before replying

"I believe you Brent" She said before giving Brent a smile, Brent smiled too before putting his arm around Cheeks waste and giving her a small hug as they walked

"Thank you" He said, Cheek nodded and rubbed her head against Brent's shoulder

"You're welcome" She said, as the two walked and talked they didn't notice Goldie glaring at them from behind

"Dang it" Goldie muttered

Eventually Marionette had finally led them where the tiebreaker challenge would take place, and it left everyone speechless.

Standing in front of them was a giant volcanic lava planet type battle scene with all sorts of different platforms and pools of lava looking liquid surrounding it.

"I present to you, the tiebreaker!" Marionette exclaimed

"Holy *bleep* " Randy said

As everyone was standing there staring at the structure in front of them, Nightmare walked up with Freddy and Baxter who, even though they had both taken a shower, still had orange paint staining their fur.

They walked up staring at the structure in awe.

"So what happened in the last challenge?" Freddy asked

"Heros won" Marionette replied

"So this is a tiebreaker then?" Freddy asked, Marionette nodded

"Yep" He replied "This challenge will be a one on one lightsaber battle where the first person to knock their opponent into the lava wins" he continued

"Do we get to pick who competes?" Randy asked

"Nope" Marionette replied "I've allowed Nightmare and Fritz to pick who competes in this challenge" he continued

"Ok, who did they pick?" Autumn asked, Marionette smiled

"They have chosen for Freddy and Goldie to go one on one" He replied shocking everyone, Freddy and Goldie immediately looked at each other

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I don't want to fight my brother like this, but maybe while we have some alone time up there I can try and talk some sense into him about losing the attitude he's had" Freddy said

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Looks like I'll have to take out my brother" Goldie started "Knew it was going to happen eventually, and besides Freddy can't beat me" he continued

(Confessional End)

Freddy and Goldie had both been given Jedi robes, Freddy tan and Goldie black, and both a blue lightsaber.

The two stood on a rocky platform in the middle of the set staring at each other as lava started shooting up around them, they looked around before staring at each other again.

"You can't beat me Freddy" Goldie said

"Goldie, I don't want to fight you" Freddy said, Goldie just chuckled

"Then just give up, prove to everyone just how weak you are" He said, Freddy shook his head

"Goldie what has gotten into you, you've changed so much" He said

"I haven't changed, you have Freddy" Goldie replied before lifting his lightsaber

"Goldie please" Freddy said

"Don't plead with me, it will not work" Goldie said, Freddy looked down before lifting his lightsaber

"Then I will do what I must" Freddy said, Goldie glared at him before running towards him

The two struck their sabers together as they fought across the platform...

Noises emanating from the sabers with every strike that was made...

More lava shot up, landing on the platform as Freddy and Goldie continued to counter each others attacks...

As Freddy continued to counter Goldie's attacks he could see that Goldie's eyes were turning a dark yellow color that was outlined in black, Freddy shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him as him and Goldie fought up to another platform that looked like a bridge.

Freddy swung his saber at Goldie only to have Goldie block it and knock it away, he immediately put his saber up to Freddy's neck and backed him up to the ledge of the platform they were on...

"I'm better than you Freddy!" Goldie exclaimed "I always have been!" He continued, that comment lit a fire inside Freddy as he glared at his brother before kicking him backwards.

Goldie flew backwards and landed hard on the ground, Freddy ran up to him and tried to strike him with his saber only to have Goldie block it with his at the last second.

Goldie then proceeded to kick Freddy backwards giving him enough time to jump back to his feet, Freddy gained his balance and ran back at Goldie as their lightsaber a struck once again.

As they continued to swing their lightsabers at each other Freddy realized that he was running out of platform so he had to think of something, Goldie seen that too and started with a viscous and repeated attack trying to knock Freddy backwards.

Once Freddy realized there wasn't much he could do he blocked another hit from Goldie giving him enough time to peek back behind him to see what was available to him, and luckily he spotted a metal beam that was sticking out from one of the platforms.

He immediately kicked Goldie in the gut before doing a backflip right off of the side and landing perfectly on the beam, Goldie ran to the ledge and looked down hoping Freddy had decided to give up but just grew more angry when he saw him staring up at him on the beam.

Goldie growled under his breath before jumping down onto the beam where him and Freddy once again collided lightsabers, they fought across the beam as more lava shot up cover the opposite end of it.

"Goldie, please come back!" Freddy exclaimed as him and his brother continued to fight

"There is no coming back!" Goldie replied

"This isn't you, this show has gotten into your head!" Freddy exclaimed

"No this show hasn't, you and everyone else that's standing in my way from winning that money has!" Goldie replied

"Goldie they're our friends!" Freddy exclaimed

"LIAR!" Goldie replied "They're your friends, I didn't come here to make friends I came here to win, something no one else is taking seriously!" He continued "You're all too worried about relationships and acting like a bunch of idiotic teenagers, that's not me and it never was!" Goldie exclaimed as he kicked Freddy in the gut sending him backwards off of the beam and crashing hard into the platform below, he barley missed falling into the lava.

Freddy was slowly trying to climb to his feet when Goldie jumped down in front of him and kicked his lightsaber away, Freddy finally managed to pull himself up and got Goldie's lightsaber aimed at him for his troubles.

"It's over Freddy, you've lost" Goldie said, Freddy stared at him and could see the anger in his eyes.

"Do what you must, just know that I know deep down in all of that built up anger inside of you... my brother is still there" Freddy said, Goldie smirked

"Goodbye, Freddy" Goldie said before ramming his lightsaber into Freddy's chest knocking him off of the platform and into the lava below.

The Villains cheered at their victory even though none of them heard any of the conversation between Freddy and Goldie.

"And it looks like The Villainous Scouts win today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

The Heros stood there in disappointment before walking over to the pool to help Freddy out.

Goldie walked to the edge and looked down into the lava as Freddy popped up...

"I win" Goldie muttered victoriously

"You alright?" Brent asked as he and Randy extended their hands to Freddy, Freddy grabbed them and they pulled him out of the lava before he replied

"No" Freddy replied before walking away, The Heros looked at each other before looking back at Freddy.

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Heros welcome, this is the first time you guys have been here as a team and for one of you your chance at winning one hundred million big ones...ends tonight" Marionette started "If you do not revive a Goldentte Award you must take your failed Hollywood actor...or actress...self on the very embarrassing walk of shame" he continued

"Randy..." He started before tossing Randy an award

"Beth...Krystal" he continued before tossing the two of them an award

"Chica..." Marionette said before tossing Chica an award

"Brent..." He continued before tossing him an award

Max and Freddy sat there with completely different reactions than one another, Max looked scared that he was going to be eliminated and Freddy just looked like he didn't even care if he got eliminated or not after what happened with Goldie.

"Freddy, Max one of you will be leaving tonight" Marionette said

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Max continued to get more and more nervous as Freddy kept the same somber look on his face.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette moved the final award back and forth as Max continued to nervously shake and Freddy sat there somberly with his mind wandering elsewhere, Marionette stopped moving the award and frowned

"Freddy your attitude of sitting there not worried about getting eliminated is really killing the fun for me" He said finally getting Freddy's attention, Freddy looked up at him

"Oh...uh...sorry" He muttered, Marionette continued to frown

"Fine, if you don't want to play along then I'll just do it this way" Marionette started "Max..." He said before tossing him the last award, Max smiled as he caught it "Freddy you were out anyways" he finished

(Elimination Music Starts)

Freddy shook his head and chuckled before standing up...

"I'm honestly not shocked that you guys voted me off" Freddy said as he turned around to face the others "I let you guys down twice today" he continued

"Sorry Freddy, it's nothing personal" Randy said, Freddy put his hand up

"Don't apologize, I'm not mad at you guys" He said "Maybe a little disappointed in Goldie but that's about it" he continued

"Freddy, what happened during that last challenge?" Brent asked, Freddy looked at him and shook his head

"Nothing" He replied "Just keep your eyes on him" he continued

"Why?" Max asked

"Just trust me on this one" Freddy replied "Well, guess its time to go...I'll see you guys eventually" he continued before turning and walking to Lame-O-Sine, once he got there he climbed in and it took off.

"Well after another shocking elimination what will happen next time?" Marionette asked "Will Brent and Cheeks bad luck continue? Will Goldie ever lose his attitude? Will Baxter ever stop calling himself beautiful?" He continued "Find out next time only on...Total...Drama...Showdown!" He finished

* * *

And how was that for the ending to a chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed this almost ten thousand word chapter and I'll see you in chapter 5!


	6. Nette Wonka & The Chocolate Factory

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, The competitors were sent to a film lot not so Far Far away and thrown into a series of challenges based on the most epic Space Drama movies in history...Star Wars" Marionette started "After Beth proved to Autumn that Autumn was not better than her, The Villains saved their teammates from execution, Cheek blew up the Death Star, and Beth and Chica saved The Heros from being flattened like pancakes Freddy and Goldie would face off in a one on one lightsaber duel on a dangerous lava filled planet!" He continued "After an action packed fight though and thanks to replays and me hearing the shocking remarks Goldie made, Freddy would fall victim to his brothers change of attitude leading to him being eliminated in another shocking elimination!" He finished

"What will happen this week?" Marionette started "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It was already after 9:30 by the time Goldie had gotten up, by the time he did everyone else had already gotten up and left the trailer.

Goldie sat up in his bed before looking around and notice that he was the only one in the trailer

"Finally a break from those stepping stones" Goldie said as he threw his legs off the side of the bed before yawning, once he finally stood up he pulled some clean clothes out of his suitcase that he hadn't unpacked yet before making his way to the bathrooms for a shower.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"You know for some reason I have a feeling people think that I should be ashamed or feel bad for what I did to Freddy...but I don't" Goldie started "I mean I'm here to win, something Freddy obviously didn't care too much about seeing as how he was more worried about what I was doing and last season he was all love struck over Polly" he continued "I look at it like this, one more obstacle keeping me from winning that money out of my way" he finished

(Confessional End)

Damien had been mindlessly wandering around the film lot after he finished breakfast, when he stumbled upon Beth who was sitting leaned up against an old prop tree outside of a studio on the other side of the lot from the trailers reading a book.

(Confessional -Damien)

"Since I've been here I haven't really been able to show off my skills with the ladies and seeing as how most of the ones left are either really scary or already in a relationship this is the perfect opportunity to get my first babe!" Damien said happily

(Confessional End)

He decided to walk over to her and try to start a conversation to rid himself of his boredom.

"Hey" Damien said as he neared Beth, she wasn't expecting him so it startled her

"You scared me" She said before giggling "Hey" she continued

"Sorry for startling you" Damien apologized "Was just walking around and saw you, figured I'd say hi" he continued

"Oh, well that was nice of you" Beth said, Damien nodded before looking at the book she had in her hand

"Watcha reading?" He asked, Beth looked at her book before looking back at Damien

"Oh, Pride and Prejudice" She replied "It's one of my favorite books" she continued, Damien nodded

"That's cool, I've never read it before" He said

"You really should, it's a really good book" Beth said "I'll let you borrow it when I'm done if you want to give it a read" she continued, Damien nodded

"I might take you up on that offer" He said, Beth smiled

"That's good, I think you'll enjoy it" She said, Damien smiled at her before looking at the empty space next to her

"You mind if I sit?" He asked, Beth looked at the vacant spot before looking back at Damien

"Not at all" She replied before motioning to the spot, Damien walked over to it and plopped down before leaning up against the tree and folding his arms behind his head

"Thank you" He thanked

"No problem at all" Beth replied in a cheery voice, Beth was going to go back to her book but decided to strike up a conversation with Damien instead "So...I haven't talked to you much since we've been on this show" she continued, Damien looked at her a little surprised she wanted to talk to him instead of reading her book.

"Yeah, I know" He started "And we were on the same team last season" he contend with a small chuckle, Beth giggled

"We were weren't we" She said "I'm sorry about that" she apologized, Damien shook it off

"If anything it was my fault, I was more worried about hanging out with Axel than anything" He replied

"He's your friend, I understand" Beth said "And I guess I'm not so innocent either, I was with Autumn most of last season" she continued

"Yeah but she's your sister" Damien said, Beth looked at him

"I know, she can be bossy sometimes but I still love her" She said, Damien nodded

"Yeah, Axel was...uh- well he...uh-" He started before stopping and looking away to think of how he wanted to finish his sentence, Beth giggled

"He was?" She said curiously

"I uh...honestly don't even know where I was going with that" Damien said causing Beth to laugh, Damien smiled at her

"So were you guys close?" Beth asked when she finally managed to calm herself down, Damien nodded

"We've been friends since our freshmen year in high school" He replied "Before I met him I only hung out with a small group of dudes, Axel had transferred in and got picked on because he liked reading comic books...I didn't like seeing that" he continued "I started talking to him and found it we actually had a lot in common...like skateboarding" he finished

"That was so sweet of you to do that for him" Beth said, Damien nodded

"Thanks, after we hung out awhile he started hanging out with my friends too and he actually got a couple of them interested in comic books surprisingly seeing as how we were known as the skateboarders of our school" Damien explained, Beth nodded.

She was really interested in this story seeing as how she didn't know any of this about Damien or Axel, she figured with their skater boy mentalities that something like this wasn't possible.

"So after you became friends with Axel the kids stopped picking on him?" Beth asked, Damien sighed

"No, they started picking on me too" He replied, Beth gasped "Luckily it didn't last long though, one of my friends that I hung out with before Axel came along was one of the biggest kids in the school...he put an end to the bullying for us" he continued, Beth smiled

"That's really good" She said "If I would have gone to that school I wouldn't have let those kids get away with that, I really really hate bullying" She continued

"Did you get bullied?" Damien asked, Beth nodded

"Once, but Autumn beat the other kid up" She replied

"That's good" Damien said

"Not really, I didn't want her to put the other kid in the hospital...she said she just wanted to talk to him" Beth replied surprising Damien

"Your bully was a boy?" He asked, Beth nodded

"Yeah, he was a lot bigger than me too so I guess I was an easy target" She replied, Damien shook his head

"I just don't see how a boy could pick on a pretty kitty like you" He said honestly without thinking, Beth blushed at his comment

"W-what was that?" She asked, Damien blushed too realizing what slipped

"Oh...uh I meant pretty smart" He replied trying to make it seem like an accident, Beth nodded.

She could tell at that point that Damien was nervous, probably because of the obvious accidental slip of his. She wasn't dumb and knew that he really meant it but didn't want to embarrass him.

"So what about you and Autumn, what's your guys story?" Damien asked trying to change the subject

"Autumn is two years older than me and acts like she's better than me" Beth replied "Like I'm almost second to her first because she always drew better than me or found more eggs on Easter than me or competed in more sports than me" she continued "But I guess that's how most older siblings act to their younger brothers or sisters though" she finished

"I wouldn't know, I'm an only child" Damien said "Which I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing" he continued

"Could look at it as a mixture of both I guess" Beth said "I'm going to admit, and even though I do feel bad about it afterwords, sometimes I think about how life would be if I was an only child" she continued "But then I think about all the stuff Autumn and I used to do together and realize that even though we don't get along sometimes I wouldn't want to get rid of her even if I could" she finished, Damien nodded

"I understand that" He said

The two continued to sit there and talk about random things not even realizing how long they had been there until finally Autumn showed up.

"Beth!" She called as she approached the two "We've been looking everywhere for the two of you, Marionette wants to start the challenge" she continued

"Oh sorry, we've just been here talking" Beth replied, Damien looked at her sister before moving her eyes over to Damien

"Why?" She asked confused as to why her sister would be talking to Damien all of the sudden

"Because" Was all Beth replied, Autumn still didn't know what to think but decided not to grill her sister at the moment

"Whatever, lets get to the dining hall so we can get this challenge over" Autumn said, the other two nodded in response.

Damien stood up first before extending his hand out to Beth, Beth looked at it before smiling up at Damien and grabbing it allowing him to pull her to her feet

"Thank you" Beth thanked Damien, he smiled and nodded

"You're welcome" He replied, Autumn stood there in shock as Beth and Damien started on their way to the dining hall while striking up another conversation.

(Confessional -Autumn)

"Did I seriously like miss something?" Autumn asked "I have no idea why my sister is all of the sudden interested in talking to Damien of all people" she continued "I just know I'm going to find out after this stupid challenge" she finished

(Switch to -Beth)

"I never knew any of that about Damien" Beth started "The way he stood up for Axel and befriended him is so sweet" she continued "Now I rally feel bad that I haven't really ever talked to him" she finished

(Switch to -Damien)

"I don't know what just happened but..." Damien started "I guess my skills worked?" He continued "Even though I just told her a lot of stuff about me that I haven't really told anyone else" he finished

(Confessional End)

(In The Dining Hall)

Beth and Damien finally walked into the dining hall still in the middle of their conversation, everyone looked at them in surprise but no one said anything.

About twenty seconds later a still very confused Autumn walked in before noticing that Marionette was gone now

"Where'd Marionette go?" She asked

"He went back to the factory" Fritz replied as he walked into the room from the kitchen, he was currently wearing a white button up shirt with orange and blue stripes, a black bow tie, and black pants...

"The factory?" Autumn said curiously

"Indeed, the factory" Fritz replied

"Uh...what are you wearing?" Randy asked, Fritz looked down at his outfit

"My work clothes" He replied, everyone looked around at each other confused

"So what you're going to dress like that now?" Springtrap asked

"It doesn't matter, do you know why?" Fritz rhetorically

"Uh...no" Springtrap replied

"Because Mr. Nette Wonka wants me to give all of you a free Nette Bar!" Fritz exclaimed

"Nette Wonka?" Brent said curiously "Really?" He continued honestly not knowing what to think

"So what, is Marionette into making candy now?" Randy asked

"Mr. Wonka is a very creative and special candy maker" Fritz replied

"So I'm goin' ta go out on a' limb here and say tat today's challenge is based on Willy Wonka and ta chocolate factory" Foxy said, Fritz nodded

"Correct sir" Fritz replied

"Oh god that means-" Randy was in the middle of saying before Fritz cut him off as he started singing

"~ Who can take a sunrise, Sprinkle it in dew~"

"You can't be serious" Randy said as Fritz continued to sing

"~Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two?~"

"~The candyhost can~"

"~The candyhost can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good~"

As Fritz sang he danced around the dining hall throwing candy around and handing it out to a bunch of competitors who were standing and sitting there not knowing what to think about the situation they were currently in.

"~Who can take a rainbow, Wrap it in a sigh~"

"~Soak it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie?~"

"Let me guessThe candyhost?" Randy asked clearly not interested in this strange and musical turn of events

"The candyhost" Fritz replied

"~The candyhost can~"

"~The candyhost can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good~"

"We get it, can you stop singing?" Autumn asked, Fritz ignored her question as he continued the song

"~Marionette makes, Everything he bakes Satisfying and delicious~"

"~Talk about your childhood wishes, You can even eat the dishes~"

"~Who can take tomorrow, Dip it in a deam~"

"~Seperate the sorrow, And collect up all the cream?~"

"~The candyhost~"

"Nette Wonka can" The competitors reluctantly muttered just to get the song over with

"~The candyhost can cause he mixes it with love And makes the world taste good~"

"~And the world tastes good cause the candyhost thinks it should~"

Once Fritz finished singing he looked around at everyone, they were all sitting there in silence not really knowing what to say.

(Confessional -Max)

"I love Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" Max exclaimed "But I don't know if I can go through a challenge where Marionette sings the whole time" he continued

(Switch to- Randy)

"I'm debating about dropping out of the game right now just so I don't have to do this challenge" Randy said

(Switch to -Autumn)

"A whole challenge about singing, you can't be serious" Autumn said "It's bad enough that I'm going to have to listen to Marionette sing about stuff that he didn't invent" she continued

(Confessional End)

After a minute Fritz finally handed everyone a Nette Bar...

"Everyone open them!" He exclaimed "Mr. Nette Wonka is having a contest where whichever ones of you are lucky enough to find a golden ticket get to take a tour of his chocolate factory!" He continued

"I hope I don't get a golden ticket then" Randy said as he opened his chocolate bar revealing a golden ticket "CRAP!" He exclaimed

"I got one too" Brent said

"Me too" Chica said after

"I got one too!" Max exclaimed happily before looking at Krystal

"So did I" She said

"Yeah me too" Springtrap said

"So at this point I'm assuming we're all getting one?" Cheek asked

"Nope" Fritz replied "There are ten golden tickets hidden in the thirteen chocolate bars, so three of you will not be joining us on the tour" he continued

"And it looks like I'm one of them" Beth said "I didn't get a ticket" she continued

"Aww isn't that a shame" Fritz replied

"I didn't get one either" Baxter said "I'm the most beautiful guy here and I didn't get a ticket" he continued before shaking his head "Looks my looks will have to keep me busy" he continued before lifting his pocket mirror back up and going back to brushing the fur on the top of his head

"Aye, looks like tis pirate didn't find ta treasure tis time" Foxy said "I didn't get a' ticket" he continued

"Well there's our three unlucky contestants" Fritz said

"So what are we supposed to do if we aren't in the challenge?" Beth asked

"You guys get the day off while the rest of your teams go to work!" Fritz exclaimed

"I guess a' day off isn't tat bad" Foxy said

"Yes, well for the rest of you this is where your first challenge begins!" Fritz exclaimed as music started playing, everyone looked around "Time to celebrate about your Golden Tickets!" He continued

"Ha, you're nuts if you think I'm singing" Randy said

"If you don't participate in the song you are automatically eliminated from the challenge" Fritz said, Randy glared at him

"Fine" he muttered angrily, Fritz nodded

"So how about you get us started Randy!" He exclaimed, Randy's glare only deepened

"~I never thought my life could be anything but catastrophe but suddenly I begin to see abit of good luck for me~"

As Randy forcefully sang the others were trying not to laugh

"~I never had a chance to shine, never a happy song to sing but suddenly half the world is mine what an amazing thing~"

Springtrap joined in before everyone else finally started singing

"~'Cause I got a golden ticket

Yeah, I got a golden ticket

And I got a golden ticket

Yeah, I got a golden ticket

Yeah, I got a golden twinkle in my eye~"

"~I never thought my life could be anything but catastrophe and suddenly I begin to see a bit of good luck for me~"

"~I never had a chance to shine, never a happy song to sing but suddenly half the world is mine what an amazing thing~"

"~'Cause I got a golden ticket

Yeah, I got a golden ticket

Oh, I got a golden ticket

Yeah, I got a golden ticket

Yeah, I got a golden twinkle

In my eye~"

"~I never thought I'd see the day

When I would face the world and say

"Good morning (good morning)

Look at the sun" (look at the sun)~"

"~I never thought that I would be slap in the lap of luxury 'Cause I'd have said "It couldn't be done" but it can be done~"

"~Yeah, I got a golden ticket

Yeah, I got a golden ticket

And look at my golden ticket

I got me a golden ticket~"

"~Yeah, I got a golden chance to make my way and with the golden ticket It's a golden day~"

"I never dreamed that I would climb

Over the moon in ecstasy

But nevertheless that's where I am

Shortly about to be~"

"~'Cause I got a golden ticket, ha ha

I got a golden ticket

I got me a golden ticket

I got a golden ticket~"

"~Oh, I got a golden ticket

I got a golden ticket

I got a golden ticket

I got a golden ticket~"

"~I got a golden ticket

I got a golden ticket

I got a golden ticket

I got a golden ticket~"

"~I got a golden chance to make my way and with a golden ticket It's a golden day~"

Finally everyone stopped singing and Randy stood there angrily

(Confessional -Randy)

"I think every single bit of dignity that I had left was just taken away from me after that" Randy said before crossing his arms

(Confessional End)

"Excellent!" Fritz exclaimed "But unfortunately Mr. Wonka doesn't like debby downers and that's exactly what Randy is being so he is eliminated from the challenge" He continued shocking all of The Heros especially Randy

"What!" He exclaimed

"You can't do that" Brent said

"Yeah, I sang your stupid song" Randy said

"Yes you did, but Mr. Wonka only likes positive people in his factory and you unfortunately are not one of them" Fritz replied, Randy growled and balled up his fist

"I'm gonna rip your head off!" Randy yelled before running at Fritz, luckily for Fritz though Max and Brent grabbed him and held him back

"Calm down dude!" Max exclaimed

"No, he wants to do me like that!" Randy yelled "I'll make him wish he was never born!" He continued, Fritz was standing there watching on as Randy fought to try and get free from Brent and Max.

Randy continued to fight until he remembered what Katy had told him about losing his temper like this, he knew he was mad, and mad he was, but he also didn't want to let Katy down by ripping Fritz' head off.

Randy eventually started to settle down before closing his eyes and taking three big deep breathes...

"I'm ok" Randy said calmly as he put his arms up surrendering

"Are you sure?" Brent asked, Randy nodded

"I'm sure" He replied, Brent and Max looked at each other before slowly letting Randy go.

After they did they were both honestly expecting to have to grab him again but surprising to both of them he didn't try to run at Fritz.

"Well, since I'm out I'm going back to the trailer to relax and enjoy my day off" Randy said "Good luck Heros, I know you can win" he continued before turning and walking out of the dining hall.

Everyone was standing around staring at each other...

"Anyways, lets get to the factory...we don't want to keep Mr. Wonka waiting" Fritz said before heading towards the door, The nine competitors with Golden Tickets followed as Foxy, Beth, and Baxter headed their own ways.

(At Studio W)

Fritz had led the remaining competing competitors to Studio W where the challenge was going to be taking place.

Once they arrived they stood at the end of the makeshift path before the entrance, everyone was confused as to why they were doing this.

"What are we waiting for?" Chica asked, Fritz turned and looked at her

"Shhh" He shushed before turning back to the door, Chica looked around at the rest of her team.

They continued to stand there until the door finally opened up and a very Willy Wonka dressed Marionette walked out.

He slowly walked out the door with a cane as he approached the competitors...

Everyone was standing there watching as Marionette slowly made his way down the path.

"We've all seen this movie before, can you pick up the pace a little?" Goldie asked, Marionette ignored him as he continued his walk.

Once he neared the end of the path the cane he was using got stuck in between some of the stones in the path and he continued his walk acting like he didn't notice before stopping and falling forward before turning it into a roll and landing on his feet, he was expecting an applause but didn't get one.

"I'm Nette Wonka, welcome to my factory" Marionette said as he motioned his arm backwards towards the studio, everyone continued to stand there in silence "I see there are only nine of you, what happened to lucky number ten?" He asked before looking at Fritz

"He didn't have the right attitude for the factory Mr. Nette" Fritz replied, Marionette nodded

"That's unfortunate" He said "We'll just have to move on without him then now won't we" he continued "Follow me and I'll give you a tour!" He exclaimed before beginning his walk back towards the studio, everyone looked around at each other before following.

Marionette led everyone inside and to a giant black door before stopping...

"First stop on our tour today, may I present to you...The Chocolate Room" Marionette said before pushing open the doors allowing everyone to enter.

Everyone walked in and stopped in shock as the looked around the room that was almost an exact replica of the chocolate room, there were trees and bushes covered in all sorts of different candies like gum balls and gummy bears, eatable candy mushrooms, giant candy canes and suckers and of course the rock platform with the chocolate water fall leading to the chocolate river leading right through the room.

Everyone continued to stand there in shock and silence as they looked around the room.

"Holy crap, how long did this take to do?" Damien asked, Marionette smiled at him

"Took time to make something as marvelous as this happen" He replied "Now ladies and gentlemen lets get into today's challenge shall we" he continued "All of you will receive a basket that you have until the end of the next song to fill up, whoever has the emptiest basket at the end of the song is eliminated from the challenge and must leave the factory via chocolate lake" he finished before pointing towards the lake with his cane.

"Ok, so where are the baskets?" Krystal asked

"Right down there" Marionette replied pointing towards a row of baskets in the middle of the room

"Ok so when-" Autumn was in the middle of asking before Marionette started singing

"~Come with me...And you'll be...In a world of pure showdownination~"

As soon as he started singing everyone took off running towards the baskets and grabbed one before they quickly started filling them up.

"~Take a look...And you'll see...Into your showdownination~"

"~We'll begin...With a spin...Traveling in The world of my creation~"

As Marionette sang everyone quickly ran around swiping, pulling, and throwing as much candy as they could into their baskets.

"~What we'll see...Will defy Explanation~"

"~If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it~"

"~Anything you want to, do it...Want to win a challenge? There's nothing to it~"

"~There is no Life I know To compare with pure showdownination~"

"~Living there...You'll be free...If you truly wish to be~"

"~If you want to see magic lands Close your eyes and you will see one~"

"~Want to be a dreamer, be one~"

"~Anytime you please and please save me one~"

"~Come with me...And you'll be...In a world of pure showdownination~"

"~Take a look...And you'll see...Into your showdownination~"

"~There is no Place to go To compare with your showdownination~"

Cheek was currently on her knees pulling candies off of a bush with her basket beside her when Goldie noticed, he looked around for Brent and saw he was shaking gum balls off of a tree into his so he didn't notice.

Goldie looked around before spotting a ball that had all sorts of colors covering it, he looked down at his pretty full basket before setting it down to he could grab the ball.

Once he had it it looked over at Brent to make sure he was still busy, and he was, before sneaking his way over in the direction Brent was in so once it hit Cheeks basket it looked like Brent kicked it.

"~So go there To be free If you truly wish to be~"

Once Goldie got in the position he wanted to be in he sat it down and kicked it as hard as he could sending it crashing into and spilling Cheeks basket before he quickly ran back to his basket before anyone noticed.

Cheek looked around in shock before spotting Brent, who had filled his basket, making his way over to her.

"~Living there You'll be free, If you truly wish to be~"

"Brent?!" Cheek exclaimed as she looked down at the mess of candy spilled at her side "Why did you do that?!" She asked, Brent was confused before noticing Cheeks spilled basket

"I didn't do that" Brent replied "What happened?" He asked, Cheek pointed towards the ball that spilled her candy

"That, and it came from your direction!" Cheek said, Brent shook his head

"I was busy filling my basket, it couldn't have been me" Brent replied, before Cheek could say anything Marionette spoke

"Alright everyone gather round so we can see how much candy everyone got!" Marionette exclaimed

Cheek looked at Brent before picking up her empty basket and walking away, Brent stood there not know what to say.

(Confessional -Brent)

"What is going on?!" Brent exclaimed before dropping his face into his hands and shaking his head

(Switch to -Cheek)

"This is the third challenge where Brent has done something like this to me" Cheek started before looking down sadly "Is he trying to get me eliminated?" She asked

(Confessional End)

As everyone was walking back Goldie noticed that Krystal had a fuller basket than him, he glared at her before yanking a large string of licorice off of a nearby display and throwing it like a lasso wrapping it around Krystal's feet causing her to trip and drop her basket into the chocolate river.

Krystal watched as her basket disappeared under the chocolate before looking down at the licorice wrapped around her feet

"What the heck!" She exclaimed

"Are you ok?" Goldie asked as he walked up, Krystal looked at him

"Did you do that?!" She asked him, Goldie shook his head

"I would never" He replied "I saw that sticking out from one of those bushes over there, I was trying to warn you but by the time I got close enough to do so you had already fallen" he continued, Krystal continued to stare at him not sure if she should believe his story or not

Goldie could obviously tell that she wasn't buying it so he had to think of something...

"If you want I can give you some of my candy" Goldie offered before extending his hand towards Krystal, she ignored his gesture before climbing back to her feet

"I don't have a basket anymore so it's not like it will do me any good" She replied before walking towards the others, Goldie glared at her once again as she walked away before finally following after.

(Confessional -Krystal)

"I don't by that for one second, I know he's up to something" Krystal started "Freddy was right, I'm going to start keeping a better eye on him" she continued

(Confessional End)

Once everyone had gathered around Marionette looked around at them...

"So what have you all managed to gather?" He asked as he walked around looking at everyone's basket, he finally came to a stop when he saw Cheeks was empty

"Yours is very...empty" He said

"I know it is" Cheek muttered angrily

"Well, I guess that means you're our loser for this challenge" Marionette said

"Yeah, I know" Cheek replied, Marionette continued down the line once again before stopping at Krystal once he noticed that she didn't even have a basket

"And where's your basket?" He asked

"The bottom of the chocolate river" Krystal replied

"And what's it doing down there?" Marionette asked

"I don't know" Krystal replied before looking down to Goldie who just ignored her

"Well, it looks like we have two losers then" Marionette said "And you know what happens to losers" he continued before snapping his fingers, once he did music started playing and a secret entrance to the waterfall display opened up.

Everyone watched as six little people dressed like Oompa Loompas came out singing...

"~Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do

I have a perfect puzzle for you

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me.~"

As they sang they walked up to Cheek and Krystal and grabbed them, the two females were squirming and fighting to get away.

Brent and Max tried to stop them but Nightmare, who was also dressed like an Oompa Loompa, showed up out of no where and held them back.

"~What do you get when you don't gather enough sweets?~"

"~An empty basket not impressing me~"

They continued to sing as they carried Cheek and Krystal to the chocolate river.

"~Do you like the feeling of coming in last?

What do you think will come of that~"

"~I don't like the look of it.~"

Once the reached it they stood at the ledge as Cheek and Krystal tried to fight away from the surprisingly strong Oompa Loompas.

"~Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you're not greedy, you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do.~"

But before they could they got thrown into the chocolate river as it carried them down the stream heading towards the cave but before they even came close to it they both got sucked up into a pipe disappearing from sight.

"~Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do~"

Once the song was over the Oompa Loompas disappeared back into the waterfall where they came from as everyone else was staring at the pipe that Cheek and Krystal got sucked into.

"Where'd they go?!" Brent exclaimed as he rushed over to Marionette, Marionette stood there with a smile on his face

Brent, who wasn't having any of it, grabbed Marionette by his jacket and got into his face

"Where did they go?!" He exclaimed

"They're fine my dear boy, they will end up outside of the factory perfectly fine" Marionette finally replied, Brent finally released his grip

"They better" He said, Marionette nodded

"Moving on" He said as a boat floated down the river and stopped in front of them

"I know what this is and I'm NOT going on that acid trip" Autumn said before shaking her head "No way" She continued

"You have to in order to get to our next challenge" Marionette replied, Autumn stood there shaking her head "Either that or you can be eliminated from the challenge" he continued, that's when Autumn finally stopped shaking her head and just stood there

"Fine!" Autumn exclaimed "Lets just get it over with" she continued before angrily climbing into the boat, the others soon followed before the boat took off.

As they were going down the dark tunnel different colored flashing lights and images started playing on the sides of the cave walls.

"This is trippy as heck dude" Damien said as he looked around

Autumn was sitting there with her eyes glued shut not wanting to see any of it.

"There's no earthly way of knowing-" Marionette started "-Which direction we are going

There's no knowing where we're rowing" he continued

"Rowing...rowing...rowing" Damien echoed

"Or which way the river is flowing" Marionette said "Is it raining?

Is if snowing?

Is a hurricane a-blowing?" He continued, at this point everyone was staring at him as he sat there emotionless saying this

"Bleh!" He exclaimed "Not a spec of light is showing

So the dangers must be growing

Are the fires of hell a-glowing?

Is the grisly reaper mowing

Yes! The danger is growing

For the rowers keep on rowing

And they're certainly not showing any signs that they are slowing" he continued, Max was sitting there covering his eyes as he shook.

Everyone was feeling really uneasy at this point...

"CHAOS!" Marionette yelled catching everyone off guard

"Make him stop!" Max exclaimed

"Alright, this has gone far enough" Chica said

"Quite right, ma'am? Stop the boat" Marionette replied before the boat came to a sudden stop in front of a small platform with a door "We're here" he continued before climbing out of the boat

Everyone climbed off after him and followed him to the door, they stood there a minute before he opened it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you The Inventing Room" He said as he opened the door reveling all sorts of weird machines and glass beakers of all shapes and sizes being used for feeling of actually being in Willy Wonkas Chocolate Factory.

Everyone walked in as they looked around...

"So what's the next challenge, inventing something?" Goldie asked sarcastically, Marionette just smiled at him

"No no, dear boy, that would take far too long" He replied the next challenge is over here" he continued as he led the competitors further into the room "The next challenge is to see which one of you can avoid picking out the gum that will dye your tongue and teeth blue" he continued as he finally stopped in front of a table with ten different colored pieces of gum on it.

"You're nuts if you think I'm eating something with that risk" Autumn said, Marionette just smiled at her

"That's not much of a challenge" Springtrap said

"It might not seem like one, but it's more important than you think" Marionette replied "The winners of this challenge will get an Everlasting Gobstopper" he continued as he held one up for everyone to see

"That things probably just a regular jawbreaker" Goldie said "Everlasting candy doesn't exist" he continued

"Maybe it is...maybe it isn't" Marionette said as he shrugged "Now, whomever picks the gum that's dyes the inside of your mouth blue...you're out" he continued "So I wish all of you luck" he finished

"So can we pick a piece?" Chica asked, Marionette nodded

"Go right ahead" He replied, everyone stepped forward to the table and looked at all the different colors of gum

"I'm going to take the blue one" Springtrap said

"Uh...don't you think the blue one might possibly be the one that dyes your mouth blue?" Damien asked, Springtrap shook his head

"That would be way too obvious" He replied "I don't think Marionettes that dumb" he continued as he picked up the blue piece of gum, Damien looked back down at the table before grabbing the green piece.

"I think the actual gum from the movie was yellow" Brent said

"It was" Chica replied before picking up the pink piece of gum "So I wouldn't recommend the yellow piece" she continued

"I'll take the red one then" Brent said as he grabbed the red piece.

Autumn was standing there looking at her choices before finally grabbing the orange piece.

Goldie looked at the remaining pieces before finally deciding on the plain white piece.

Max stood there nervously looking over the rest of the pieces before finally deciding on the purple piece.

Once everyone had their piece they turned back towards Marionette...

"Alright, you may chew the piece you selected" Marionette said, everyone looked at the piece they chose before throwing them in their mouths.

Everyone stood there chewing their gun waiting for something to happen

"So when does this turning your mouth blue thing take place?" Goldie asked, Marionette looked down at his watch before replying

"Right about...now" He said, everyone looked around at each other "Open your mouths" he continued, everyone listened and opened their mouths as Marionette walked around looking at them before finally stopping on Springtrap

"Guess your theory didn't work too well now did it" Marionette said before pointing towards a mirror on the wall, Springtrap looked in the mirror now being able to see his blue teeth and tongue

"Ahhhh!" Springtrap yelled before rushing to the mirror

"And it looks like one of our losers has been decided" Marionette said confusing everyone

"What do you mean one of?" Autumn asked

"There were two pieces of gum with the blue dye in them...and from the looks of it both pieces were chosen" Marionette replied "So all of you smile wide so we can find the other loser" he continued, everyone smiled as Marionette once again went back to searching for the blue mouth "And there you are" he said stopping in front of Chica, he pointed her towards this mirror Springtrap was in front of where she found herself in the same situation that he was in

"Ahhhh!" Chica yelled as she rushed to the mirror, Marionette smiled before snapping his fingers...

Once again music started playing and a group of little dressed like Oompa Loompas walked in singing

"~I have another puzzle for you

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-da-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me.~"

The group of singing Oompa Loompas walked over to Chica and Springtrap and surrounded them as they continued their song.

"~Gum chewing's fine when you choose the right piece~"

"~It helps you advance further in the game and gets you closer to Hollywood fame~"

They finally grabbed both Springtrap and Chica and started to carry them to the door as they continued their song.

"~But it's repulsive, revolting, and wrong

Chewing and chewing all day long~"

"~The way that a cow does.~"

"~Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

Given good manners, you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do.~"

The Oompa Loompas finally disappeared out of the room carrying both Springtrap and Chica with them.

Everyone was standing there in silence before Max finally spoke...

"Where are they taking them?" He asked

"To get them an tooth brush and some mouth wash so they can start scrubbing the blue away" Marionette replied, Max nodded

"That makes sense...I guess" He said

"Yes, well moving on now it's time to visit The Fizzy Lifting Drink Room" Marionette said

"Hold on, what about those Everlasting Gobstoppers you promised the winners?" Autumn asked

"Thank you for reminding me my dear, I almost forgot" Marionette said before pulling out five Everlasting Gobstoppers from his pocket and handing them out "Enjoy" he continued "Now, lets move on" he finished before he started walking to the next location.

The remaining five competitors looks at each other before following behind.

As the were walking to the next room Autumn kept glancing over at Damien trying to figure out in her head why her sister would be interested in him all of the sudden, eventually Damien noticed he was being stared at.

"Uh...what's up?" He asked, Autumn shook her head before looking away

"Nothing" She replied before walking ahead, Damien was confused about what just happened

(Confessional -Damien)

"I don't know why Autumn was staring at me like that" Damien started "Could she be interested in the D-Man?" He asked before quickly shaking it off "Nah, I'm pretty sure she hates me...and besides I'm not interested in her anyways" he finished

(Confessional End)

Eventually they finally reached the room that they were searching for...

"Welcome to The Fizzy Lifting Drink Room" Marionette said happily "This is where the next challenge is going to take place" He continued

"But no one got kicked out of the factory in scene of the movie" Max said, Marionette shrugged

"In my version someone is" He said "Now, the goal of this challenge is to stay away from the ceiling as long as you can...first one to touch it loses" he said

"How is this even going to work?" Brent asked "That fizzy soda stuff isn't even real" he continued

"All of you get in there and I'll show you" Marionette replied, everyone looked around before walking into the room.

They all stood there in confusion as Marionette closed the door, they looked around before they finally noticed underneath the grate they were standing on was a giant fan...

"So that's how it's going to work" Damien said, everyone stood there bracing themselves until Marionette finally turned the fan on and all five of them shot up into the air towards the ceiling...

"Ahhhhh!" They all screamed as they quickly flew towards it, they looked around to see if there was something that they could grab...there wasn't.

"How are we supposed to avoid the ceiling when there's nothing to grab onto?!" Damien asked, everyone looked around not seeing any options as they neared the ceiling.

That's when it hit them...

"There's holes in the ceiling, if you fly through a hole you lose!" Brent explained "So whoevers lucky enough to actually hit the ceiling survives!" He continued, everyone looked towards the ceiling and understood what he was talking about.

They all tried to reposition themselves so they were underneath ceiling instead of sky, Goldie looked over at Brent as they were about to hit the ceiling before quickly making his way over and "accidentally" bumping into Brent sending him out from underneath the ceiling piece right underneath an opening.

Brent looked at him as Goldie acted like he was extending his arm to help but it was too late, Goldie, Max, Autumn, and Damien roughly smacked against the ceiling as Brent was sent flying out the opening in the roof.

"Ahhhh!" Brent screamed as he flew out of the studio...

Once he was gone Marionette turned down the air pressure allowing the other four to slowly float back down to the ground, once they were low enough he turned it off sending them all crashing onto the grate.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Aww man I totally did not mean to do that" Goldie said sarcastically

(Switch to -Max)

"I really hope Brent's ok" Max said "I don't know if Goldie meant to do that or not...but he did reach out to try and help him" he continued

(Confessional End)

"How lucky you four are to have managed to survive!" Marionette exclaimed

"W-what no Oompa Loompa song?" Goldie asked as he slowly climbed to his feet, Marionette shook his head

"Not this time, they are on break and I couldn't convince them to come and perform one" He replied "But moving on, our next destination is The Chocolate Egg Room" he continued as he led the remaining four competitors to the next challenge.

Once they arrived they walked into the room with golden eggs scattered everywhere and four or five geese sitting in nests above the Eggdicators they had set up...

"How have you managed to recreate this whole factory in one small studio?" Autumn asked, Marionette smiled at her

"Magic" He replied "But anyways, the next challenge is each one of you will take a standing position on one of those Eggdicators over there and sing I Want It Now...but the catch is you have to use your own lyrics" he continued "You will take turns singing parts and will be judged by the Eggdicator, whoever least impresses it will get dumped" he finished

"That sounds-" Damien was saying before Marionette interrupted

"Entertaining?" He said curiously "I know" he continued before music started playing signaling that it was time to start the challenge.

"~I want a cash prize

I want a million dollar cash prize

A collage degree without all the fees and a billion civilians all cheering my name

I want a ball

I want a party

A boyfriend who's honest and wants me for more than my wallet

Give it to me now.~"

Autumn started off the song...

"~I want the money,

I want the whole lot.

I want to lock it all up in my pocket

It's my grand prize money

Give it to me now!

I want thousands

I want millions

I want to wear them like a top hat and bow tie and I don't want to share 'em'~"

Follower by Goldie...

"~I want a brand new skateboard and maybe snowboard

Time with a kitty without the pity

And if I don't get the things I am after

I'm going to scream!~"

And Damien...

"~I want a family,

I want a big happy family!

My mother and sister with plenty of money to not have to worry about being evicted

And now!~"

Before Max finished it off...

"~I don't care how I want it now!

I don't care how I want it now!~"

Everyone sang the last part in unison before the song finally ended...

Marionette stood there with an amused look on his face as the four competitors stared at him

"So when do we find out who lost?" Max asked

"Give it a minute" Marionette replied, everyone stood there in an awkward silence as they waited to see who was going to lose...

Until finally the Eggdicators opened up underneath both Autumn and Goldie sending both of them down some kind of slide before they closed back up.

"Well, looks like we have two losers in this challenge" Marionette said before snapping his fingers, once again music started playing and the same group of Oompa Loompas came in singing...

"~Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do

I have another puzzle for you

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-da-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me.~"

"~Who do you blame when your selfish and filled with lies?~"

"~Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat~"

"~Blaming yourself is not right

You know exactly who's to blame.

The mother and the father.~"

"~Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you're not spoiled, then you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do.~"

Once they were done with their song they left again leaving Marionette, Max, and Damien

"Alright, on to the final challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

(Confessional -Damien)

"Dude, I don't think I've ever made it this far in an elimination challenge before!" Damien exclaimed "Definitely too far in the game to lose now, D-Man is taking this victory" he continued

(Confessional End)

Marionette led the final two competitors to room where the last challenge was going to take place...

"Welcome to the Wonkavision Room!" Marionette exclaimed "Now this challenge is going to determine the winner of today's challenges" he continued "So as you can see there are six TV monitors in this room, one monitor has a Nette Bar hidden on the inside of it...whichever one of you finds the bar first wins" he finished

"How are we supposed to get into the monitors?" Damien asked

"With these" Marionette replied before tossing both Damien and Max rocks, they both looked at the rocks before looking at eachother

"You mean you want us to smash the screens on these TVs...with rocks?" Damien asked, Marionette nodded

"Yep" He replied, Damien looked back down at the rock before shrugging and turning around baseball pitching the rock through one of the TV monitors.

He quickly rushed to monitor with the now gaping hole in the screen but didn't see the chocolate bar, he pulled the rock out before backing up to do the same thing to another monitor.

Max did the same exact thing that Damien did, baseball chuck the rock through one of the monitors, before walking up to it to see if he could find the chocolate bar but was disappointed when he didn't see anything.

He quickly grabbed the rock and pulled it out before setting up to do the same thing to another monitor.

Damien had chucked his rock into his second monitor but this time it didn't break right away, he quickly picked it up off of the floor before chucking it at the monitor again this time sending the rock through it.

He quickly rushed over to the monitor and looked inside hoping to find that chocolate bar...but again found nothing.

"Crap!" He exclaimed before reaching into the monitor and grabbing his rock again.

Max had finally chucked his rock into his second monitor, but just like Damien's second, it didn't break on the first throw...he quickly picked it up before chucking it again this time sending the rock crashing through the monitor.

He smiled as he quickly rush to it just as Damien sent his rock into his third monitor, Max didn't see anything at first but a huge smile quickly formed on his face when he saw a gold and purple wrapper...

"I found it!" Max exclaimed as he pulled the chocolate bar out of the monitor, Damien quickly looked down in disappointment before sighing

"And it looks like Max has found the Nette Bar" Marionette said "Damien you know what that means" he continued before snapping his fingers, once again that group of Oompa Loompas came in singing.

They slowly started making their way toward the very disappointed Damien.

"~Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do

I have another puzzle for you

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-da-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me.~"

"~What do you get from a glut of TV?~"

Once they reached him they surrounded him as they continued to sing their song.

"~A pain in the neck and an IQ of three~"

"~Why don't you try simply reading a book?

Or can you just not bear to look?

You'll get no. .you'll get no. .you'll get no commercials.~"

After a few seconds they finally grabbed him and started dragging him towards the door.

"~Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da

If you're not greedy, you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do.~"

After the Oompa Loompas finished their song they dragged Damien out of the room leaving Max and Marionette standing there alone.

"Well, congratulations Max you won!" Marionette exclaimed, Max threw his arms up as a huge smile formed on his face

"Yes!" He yelled

(Confessional -Max)

"Woohoo!" Max exclaimed happily "I can't believe I actually won this challenge!" He continued

(Confessional End)

"Well, seeing as how we don't have one of those Wankavators lets just go and meet the rest of the competitors" Marionette replied before him and Max started towards the exit of the studio.

Once they got outside they were met by Fritz, Nightmare, and a still very disappointed Damien...

"The rest of the competitors are waiting in the Dining Hall sir" Fritz said, Marionette nodded before he continued the walk towards the Dining Hall with the other four behind him.

Once the small group finally reached the Dining Hall they immediately got everyone's attention.

Max walked in all happy and cheery while Damien walked in disappointed with himself.

"Well competitors, everyone that competed in today's challenge put up a good fight...but only one team could win" Marionette started "And after a hard fought victory, Max, has won it for The Hunting Heros" he continued, The Heros immediately started cheering...all except Brent who was a little...damaged...after being thrown from the roof of the studio "That also means that I will see The Villains at the Goldenette Award Ceremony tonight" he finished, The Villains all looked really disappointed about that.

After Marionette was done talking everyone pretty much went to do their own thing, except Damien...he stayed sitting at one of the tables in the Dining Hall.

Beth, who had noticed he looked disappointed when he walked in, was waiting to talk to him and now was her chance.

She got up and walked over to the table he was sitting at and sat down across from him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, hearing her voice immediately made Damien look up

"Oh...uh...yeah" He replied

"Damien, I know something's wrong" Beth said "What is it?" She asked, Damien sighed

"I lost the challenge for The Villains...and I already know what's going to happen at The Goldenette ceremony tonight" He replied, Beth gave him a sympathetic look

"You can't think negatively, you don't know that will happen" She said, Damien laughed a little

"Come on, I'm telling you right now that its going to happen" He said, Beth shook her head

"Stop telling yourself that, I'm willing to bet you'll make it through tonight" She said "No, I know you will" she continued before giving Damien a smile, Damien couldn't help but smile back at her

"Lets hope" Damien said "I was really enjoying getting to know you" he continued, Beth blushed at his comment

"And me you" She replied, the two continued to sit there and talk completely losing track of time.

(With Brent)

Brent was currently lying back in an old beach chair outside of the trailers as he tried to ignore the tremendous amount of pain he was in, he was lying there with his eyes closed until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked, Brent opened his eyes before slowly looking up at the owner revealing it to be Cheek

"Yeah, just in a ton of pain right now" Brent replied

"Can I get you anything?" Cheek asked

"No thank you" Brent replied, after that the two stayed silent until Cheek finally spoke

"Look Brent, I think I was being a little over dramatic earlier when I yelled at you and I want to apologize" Cheek said "I don't know what happened with that ball getting kicked into my basket, but I should have believed you when you said that it wasn't you" she continued, Brent gave her a small smile

"Cheek I'm not mad at you, I never was" Brent started "I don't know who kicked the ball but like I told you before, I would never lie to you for any reason" he continued "And honestly the thing that hurt worse than being thrown from a building and smashing against the makeup trailer was knowing that you were mad at me" he finished, when he said that Cheek really started to feel bad.

"Brent..." She said softly before rushing to him and hugging him, Brent groaned in pain prompting Cheek to let go "I'm so sorry" she said quickly as she backed up

"It's ok, come back" Brent replied, Cheek shook her head

"I don't want to hurt you anymore" She said, Brent gave her a small smile

"For you, I'd withstand the pain" He said, at that point Cheek wanted to jump on him but decided to carefully walk back over to him and slowly lock the hug back in.

The two sat there holding the hug for awhile before Brent broke it enough so he could give Cheek a kiss.

(Confessional -Brent)

"I don't know why I've had such bad luck with Cheek and these challenges lately but I'm going to need it to stop before something happens that I can't fix" Brent said

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I care about Brent, I really do, and I do believe that he was telling the truth...but all of this seems too weird to be a coincidence" Cheek started "I don't know if its just a string of bad luck or what but I'm hoping it stops from now on" she continued

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Villains welcome, after a very candy filled musical challenge you guys proved you didn't have what it takes to become the heir to my chocolate factory" Marionette said "Now, since neither Foxy nor Baxter competed in this challenge I don't think it would be fair for either of them to get eliminated so I'm giving both of them a pass from this elimination" he continued before tossing both Foxy and Baxter an award "As for the rest of you, whoever doesn't get an award gets a free ride in the Lame-O-Sine" he finished

"Autumn..." Marionette called before tossing her an award

"Cheek..." He said before tossing Cheek an award

"And Goldie" he finished before tossing Goldie an award "Damien, Springtrap one of you isn't going to be here too much longer" he continued

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Damien sat there gripping onto the bleachers as he closed his eyes and hoped it wasn't going to he him getting eliminated because he was really wanting to talk to Beth more.

Springtrap was sitting there hoping it wasn't him but he didn't look as nervous as Damien was.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette stood there holding the last award as he let the tension grow, Springtrap and Damien were still nervously sitting there waiting for him to announce who gets the final award.

More time passed before Marionette made any sort of sound...

"Hmmm..." He started before he started moving the final award between the two remaining competitors "And the shocker of the night award goes to...Damien" he finished before tossing him the final award, Damien happily jumped out of his seat "Springtrap, you're out" he finished

Beth, who had been watching the award ceremony in hiding, instantly smiled

"Yes!" She quietly exclaimed

(Elimination Music Starts)

Springtrap sat there a minute before sighing

"Guess it wasn't meant to be" He said "Congratulations Damien" he continued before extending his hand to the overly excited wolf, Damien smiled and shook it

"Thank you" He said excitedly, Springtrap nodded before looking around at his former team

"Best of luck to the lot of ya" He said before turning around and heading towards the Lame-O-Sien, once he got in it took off.

"Now the rest of you, go and practice your singing" Marionette started "Everything that I was given today was very mediocre, you can learn a thing or two from my very professional singing voice" he continued

"Are you calling my singing mediocre?!" Autumn exclaimed, Marionette looked at her plainly before nodding

"Yes, yes I am" He replied, that's when Autumn jumped up and started stomping to the stage

"I'll show you mediocre!" She exclaimed before being grabbed by Nightmare, Marionette watched as he carried her towards the trailers

"Anyways, the rest of you seriously go practice your singing" He continued, everyone rolled their eyes before they started making their way back to the trailers

"What will happen next time?" Marionette asked "Will Brent and Cheek ever find out whos behind the bumps in their rocky relationship? Will Autumn find out why Beth has been talking to Damien? Will Chica's teeth ever turn white again?" He continued "Find out all these answers and more only on...Total...Drama...Showdown!" He finished

* * *

And with that another chapter comes to an end.

I want to explain how this chapter came about, I originally had a different chapter started and had plans to do this one a little but further down the road...but after I heard about Gene Wilders (Willy Wonka) death I wanted to bump it up as some sort of tribute chapter to him.

So I hope you enjoyed, and the original chapter I had started will still make an appearance somewhere in this story.


	7. Showdown: Civil War

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, each contestant was given a Nette Bar and the ten lucky competitors who found the Golden Ticket earned themselves a magically musical tour of my chocolate factory!" Marionette started "One by one contestants fell due to bad attitudes, failing at challenges and bad luck until our sole survivor Max proved that he was special enough to be the heir to my factory!" He continued "In the end The Villainous Scouts would be sent to the Goldenette Ceremony where Springtrap would take the ride of shame as he was eliminated from the competition" he finished

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out right now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Damien tiredly sat up in bed before yawning and looking around, most of the other guys were still sleeping...all except for Foxy, which Damien figured he was probably out with Chica.

He climbed out of bed and threw some clothes on before heading out of the trailer, the sun had just come up so the light blinded him when he opened the door.

He had gotten a paper airplane thrown at him the night before while he was on his way back to the trailer.

(Flashback)

Damien was happily walking back to the trailer when seemingly out of nowhere a paper airplane flew and hit him in the side of the head, he looked around not seeing anyone before grabbing the paper off of the ground.

It was a note...

"Damien

Meet me under the tree where you found me before, 8:30 am sharp.

Love -Someone"

Damien smiled when he read the note, he figured it was from Beth.

He quickly rushed into the trailer so he could hop into bed and make time go faster

(In Reality)

Damien could finally see the spot he found Beth at before in the distance and sure enough, Beth was already waiting for him.

Damien smiled as he picked up the pace, Beth waved as she saw him coming.

"Good morning" Beth said

"Morning" Damien replied

"I told you that you weren't going to get eliminated" Beth said, Damien gave a nod

"Guess you were right and I was over reacting" He said with a chuckle

"Yes you were" Beth said with a giggle "Sucks about Springtrap though" she continued, Damien nodded

"At least he didn't act like Roxy did when she got eliminated" He replied causing both of them to start laughing, after they stopped laughing they stayed silent a minute before Beth spoke

"So I've noticed the lack of you calling me dude" She said jokingly

"That's because I have more respect for you than that" Damien replied, Beth blushed

"Aww, Damien" She said

(Confessional -Damien)

"See I know EXACTLY how to swoon the ladies without disrespecting them" Damien started "Dude, it's really easy" he continued "And I don't know why I was so worried about the Goldenette Ceremony lastnight, Beth was right and I didn't get eliminated!" He finished

(Switch to -Beth)

"See I told Damien not to worry about that ceremony last night, I just knew deep down that he wasn't going to get eliminated" Beth started "And I honestly don't know what to say" She continued "I mean he is actually really sweet" she finished

(Confessional End)

Damien and Beth continued to once again sit there and talk losing track of time as they did.

(With Brent)

Brent had gotten out of bed and quickly taken a shower before he was supposed to meet Cheek in the dining hall for breakfast.

On his way to the dining hall he spotted Krystal sitting on the steps of the girls trailer watching something, Brent followed her direction until he spotted Goldie.

He walked over to her to see what was up...

"Hey" Brent said as he approached her

"Hey" Krystal replied not letting Goldie leave her sight

"What are you doing?" Brent asked

"Making sure Goldie doesn't do something he's not supposed to" Krystal replied

"Why are you doing that?" Brent asked confused

"Because Freddy was right, he can't be trusted" Krystal replied "I know he's up to something, it was his fault that I lost that challenge last week" she continued

"Why, what did he do?" Brent asked

"He tripped me with one of the those liquorice rope things and made me drop my basket in the chocolate river" Krystal replied

"That does sound like something that he'd do" Brent said, Krystal nodded

"Just keep your eyes on him, I know he's up to no good" She said, Brent nodded

"Alright, I'll do that" He said

(Confessional -Krystal)

"I know Goldie is up to something, and I can tell its not good" Krystal started "This season isn't going to turn into a repeat of what happened with Roxy last season" she continued "Over my dead body" she finished

(Switch to -Brent)

"You know I'm not surprised that Goldie is acting the way he is considering what happened last season" Brent said

(Confessional End)

After Brent confrontation with Krystal he continued towards the dining hall to meet Cheek.

When he finally arrived and walked in he saw that the only other people in there besides Cheek were Foxy and Chica who he assumed had met for breakfast just like him and Cheek.

He played it off before walking over to the table where Cheek was

"Morning" Brent said happily as he approached Cheek, she stood up with a smile before meeting him for a hug

"Good morning" She said, Brent smiled as he hugged her back before moving back just enough to kiss her forehead

"You sleep well?" Brent asked, Cheek nodded as they broke the hug

"Yeah" She replied "What about you?" She asked

"Eh...still a little bruised up from yesterday but it could have been worse" Brent replied, Cheek nodded

"I'm sorry" She said, Brent waved it off

"Don't be, not your fault" He replied

"I know, I just don't like seeing you hurt" Cheek said, Brent gave her a smile

"I'll be alright" He said with a chuckle "But anyways, how about we get that breakfast now" he continued, Cheek smiled and nodded

"Sounds good!" She happily replied, after the two made their way to the counter to get their breakfast.

(With Randy)

Randy had been doing push ups in the guys trailer before heading to the bathroom to take a shower, on his way there though Baxter, who was busy staring at himself in his little pocket mirror, ran into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Randy exclaimed, Baxter gave him an unamused look before replying

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Baxter exclaimed

"You ran into me!" Randy yelled

"Whatever you say, average looking" Baxter said before he started walking off, Randy balled his fists and gritted his teeth trying to hold back the need to go and knock Baxter's buck teeth out.

"It's not worth it Randy, it's not worth it" Randy muttered to himself before continuing his walk to the bathroom.

(In The Dining Hall)

Eventually more and more competitors started showing up to eat breakfast, at this point everyone was there except Damien, Beth, and Randy.

Autumn was sitting at one of the tables staring at the door waiting for Beth to walk in so she could find out why she's interested in Damien all of the sudden.

"Where is she?" Autumn muttered in an impatient tone

(Confessional -Autumn)

"I can't believe Beth STILL hasn't shown up yet, she's never the last one to arrive and now this is the second day in a row that she does" Autumn started "I'm blaming Damien, and that's exactly why when she does show up I'm going to find out why she's been spending so much time with him lately" she continued

(Confessional End)

Autumn continued to impatiently waiting for her sister to show up, but it seemed like she was never going to.

Eventually, the someone else did arrive in the dining hall but it wasn't who Autumn was waiting for...it was Randy.

Autumn growled under her breath in frustration...

Max had been sitting next to Krystal eating his breakfast wondering why she had been staring at Goldie the whole time.

"Why are you staring at Goldie?" He asked

"Because I don't trust him" Krystal replied

"Why?" Max asked

"Because I know he's up to no good" She replied, Max sat watching Goldie as he slowly ate his breakfast.

A few more minutes passed before Marionette burst into the room with Fritz behind him...

"Goooood morning competitors!" He exclaimed happily, everyone looked at him before going back to their breakfasts and conversations "I said gooooood morning competitors!" He exclaimed

"Yeah, we heard you" Randy said

"Alright, then why are you all ignoring me?" Marionette asked

"Because we're eating breakfast" Randy replied sarcastically

"You've had all morning to eat breakfast, it's challenge time!" Marionette exclaimed

"No it's not" Autumn said, Marionette looked at her

"And why not?" He asked

"Because my sister isn't here" She replied

"Neither is Damien" Foxy added, Marionette sighed loudly

"Where are they?" He asked in an annoyed tone, everyone looked around before shrugging

"Don' know" Foxy replied

"Well, if they aren't here in three minutes I'm going to boot them from the competition" Marionette said

"What, why?" Brent asked, Marionette stood there thinking a minute before replying

"Lack of interest in competition" He replied

"Just because they're late doesn't mean they aren't interested in the challenge" Brent said, Marionette shrugged

"And your point?" He said curiously

After that Autumn rolled her eyes before getting up and walking out of the dining hall

"Where are you going?" Marionette asked

"To get Beth and Damien before you give birth to a cow" Autumn replied as she continued on her way, Marionette stood there clearly unamused with her comment.

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth were still sitting in that same spot talking about random things like they had been doing all morning.

"You really want to know why I'm afraid of sumo wrestlers?" Damien asked, Beth nodded

"I really do" She replied, Damien sat there thinking about rather to tell her or not

"I don't know, last time I told someone they laughed at me" He said

"I won't laugh at you I promise" Beth said, Damien sat there looking at her and he could see the sincerity in her eyes

"Well, I guess" He finally said, Beth smiled "Alright, it started when-" he was saying before being cut off by a yelling Autumn

"Beth, Damien lets go Marionette wants to start the challenge!" She yelled, Damien and Beth looked at each other "Now!" She continued

"Guess I'll have to tell you later" Damien said, Beth looked at him and nodded

"Guess so" She said, after, Damien quickly climbed to his feet before extending his arm to Beth, she smiled and grabbed it allowing Damien to pull her to her feet.

"Thank you" She said, Damien smiled and nodded

Autumn stood in the background staring at the two in shock, she started wondering on rather or not the two had secretly hooked up or something.

Autumn shook her head before she started her walk back to the dining hall with Damien and Beth behind her.

Eventually Autumn stormed back into the dining hall before sitting back down at her seat, Beth and Damien walked in after.

"Glad to see you two finally decided to show up" Marionette said, they looked at him but didn't say anything "That's two challenges in a row that you two were late for" he continued

"Sorry, geez" Beth said "We were just talking and got caught up in a conversation" she continued

"And?" Marionette said curiously "Everyone else was here" he continued

"Come on, leave them be...they're here now" Chica said

"Yeah seriously, you were in such a hurry to explain today's challenge so why don't you do that" Brent said, Marionette looked at him

"Fine, I will" He started "Todays challenge will be based off of a more recent superhero movie that pits two teams of disagreeing superheroes against each other" he finished

"Ye mean tat new Cap'n America movie?" Foxy asked

"Exactly" Marionette replied "You will each be taking on the role of a hero from the movie and battling it out in one large team vs team brawl where the last man...or team...standing wins" he continued

"So do we like, get to choose which character we want to be?" Damien asked, Marionette delayed a response making everyone think he was going to reply yes...

"No" He finally replied "I have already decided for you" he continued "Heros will be playing team Captain America and Villains will be playing team Iron Man" he finished

"I haven't seen the movie but I know for a fact that there isn't five different female hero characters in it" Beth said

"That's exactly why some female contestants will be playing male characters" Marionette replied

"Ok, so who did you pick out for everyone?" Krystal asked, Marionette smiled

"We'll start with Heros since they won the last challenge" He said "Randy of course will be playing Captain America, Chica will be playing Scarlet Witch, Max will be playing Ant-Man, Krystal will be playing Falcon-" he continued before Brent interrupted him

"Uh...hello" he said as he motioned to himself "I'm a falcon" he continued

"Very observant, I'm proud of you" Marionette said "Now let me finish" he continued, Brent rolled his eyes "Brent you will be playing Winter Soldier and Beth will be playing Hawkeye" he finished

"What about us?" Damien asked, Marionette looked at him

"I'm getting to that" He replied "Now Villains, Foxy will obviously be playing Iron Man, Goldie will be playing War Machine, Cheek will be playing Black Widow, Damien will be playing Black Panther, Autumn will be playing Vision, and Baxter-" he was saying before Baxter cut him off

"-Excuse you, it's Beautiful Baxter" Baxter said putting emphasis on "Beautiful", Marionette rolled his eyes

"BEAUTIFUL Baxter will be playing Spider-Man" he said in an annoyed tone "There, are you happy?" He asked

"Very" Baxter replied

"Now, if any of you have a problem with the character you will be playing...well...tough" Marionette said "Anyways, follow me and we'll get you suited for battle" he continued with a huge grin on his face

(Confessional -Randy)

"A free for all fight till there's only one man standing?!" Randy exclaimed "Now THIS is my kind of challenge" he continued as he cracked his knuckles

(Switch to -Max)

"I don't really like violence like this, my Mom always told me violence isn't the answer" Max started "So I don't see why Captain America and Iron Man didn't just sit down and have a friendly discussion about their difference and come up with a common solution" he continued

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Oh man Brent is so screwed" Goldie said happily

(Confessional End)

Marionette had led everyone to a studio with a giant "A" on the front of it before leading them inside...

"And right in that room over there are your costumes, everyone go find your correct costume, get changed, and meet me back here in ten" Marionette said, everyone nodded before making their way into the costume room and looking for their respective costume.

"Iron Man there ye be" Foxy said as he grabbed the Iron Man costume

"I would be pretty hard to miss" Goldie said sarcastically before grabbing the War Machine costume

"And so would yers, lad" Foxy said before walking off to change, Goldie glared in his direction before looking down at the War Machine suit

Brent was looking through the costumes before he finally found the Winter Soldier costume, he was actually surprised to see that it actually included a metal arm.

"That's cool" He said as he examined the arm

Randy had been standing near by trying to find the Captain America costume, Brent looked over and saw it on the rack opposite of Randy

"Randy" he called over to him, Randy looked at him

"Yeah?" He said curiously, Brent motioned his head over to the other rack...Randy looked over to it and almost immediately saw the Captain America costume "Sweet, thanks" He thanked him as he went to grab the costume

"Don't mention it" Brent replied

After, Brent went to get changed into his costume.

"So I'm assuming this is Scarlet Witch?" Chica said curiously as she pulled the Scarlet Witch costume off of the rack

"Yep, it is" Damien, who was nearby, replied

"Thank you" Chica replied with a friendly smile, Damien nodded and smiled back

Damien went back to looking through the costume rack until he finally found the Black Panther costume, he grabbed it before looking it over.

Krystal was nearby searching for her costume but at the same time also keeping an eye on Goldie, she just had a feeling inside of her that he was going to try and pull something.

"Hey Krystal look at my costume!" Max exclaimed happily as he ran up to Krystal wearing the Ant-Man costume "Cool huh!" He continued as he showed it off, even though she was worried about making sure Goldie didn't cause any trouble Krystal couldn't help but smile and give a little laugh at Max's excitement

"Really cool" She replied happily

"I know right!" Max exclaimed happily "Did you find yours yet?" he asked, Krystal continued looking through the costumes as she was getting ready to reply before she finally spotted the Falcon costume

"I think I just did" She replied as she pulled it off of the rack

"Ohh that's cool" Max said, Krystal nodded in approval as she examined it

"Yes it is" She said before looking back over at Max "Will you do me a favor?" She asked, Max quickly nodded

"Anything" He replied, Krystal smiled

"Will you keep an eye on Goldie and make sure he doesn't do anything bad while I go and change?" She asked, Max nodded again

"Yes" He replied

"Good, thank you Max" Krystal said

"You're welcome" Max replied happily, Krystal smiled at him again before going to change into her costume.

Max stood there acting like he was doing something else while watching Goldie who was in the middle of messing with his costume.

Autumn, who was still looking for the Vision costume, slowly made her way to Beth, who was also still looking for her costume.

"Beth, I want to talk to you" Autumn said as she stood next to her sister looking through the costume rack

"About?" Beth said confused

"About what's been going on with-" Autumn was saying before being cut off by Beth

"There it is" She said as she pulled the Hawkeye costume off of the rack "Hey, hold that thought sis I have to go change" she continued before walking off with the costume, Autumn let out an irritated growl after her sister walked away.

Baxter had finally found the Spider-Man costume but didn't want to put it on.

"Hey, I don't want to wear this" Baxter said as he walked up to Marionette

"And why not?" Marionette asked

"Because it will completely mess up my perfectly combed fur" Baxter replied, Marionette gave him an "Are you serious" look

"You can't be serious" He said

"I'm as serious as I can be right now" Baxter replied, Marionette facepalmed

"Go get into costume before I have you removed from competition" He said

"But-" Baxter started before being cut off by Marionettes hand in his face

"Now, Baxter" Marionette said, Baxter scowled before storming away to go get into his costume

(Confessional -Baxter)

"Marionette just doesn't know the struggle of being as beautiful as me" Baxter started "I honestly think he's out to try and take my perfectly good looks away from me" he continued "But I will NOT let that happen" he finished as he looked into his hand mirror and combed back tuft of fur on the top of his head

(Confessional End)

Baxter had reluctantly got dressed into the Spider-Man costume, but not without complaining the whole time...

"This is ridiculous!" Baxter exclaimed "This isn't fair, my beautiful fur is going to get all messed up and it's going to take me FOREVER to fix it!" He continued

"Would you please shut up?!" Autumn exclaimed "It's not the big of a deal, you can fix your unkempt fur after the challenge!" She continued, Baxter gasped at her insult

"Who's fur are you calling unkempt you ally cat!" Baxter exclaimed, Autumn went wide eyed before getting in Baxter's face

"Take it back pretty boy" Autumn said angrily

"No" Baxter replied

"I said take it back!" Autumn exclaimed

"No!" Baxter replied, that's when Foxy jumped in between them

"Aye back up n' calm ta *Bleep* down!" He exclaimed as he pushed the two apart "Ye two don' need ta be doin' dis right now!" He continued "Now go n' get ready before Marionette decides ta disqualify us because of ye two!" He finished, everyone was standing there staring at Foxy in surprise

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I'm sick n' tired of them arguin' all ta dang time, it's gettin' really old" Foxy said

(Confessional End)

For the most part everyone was in their costumes, except Baxter and Autumn who were currently in the process of getting into them.

Cheek had finished squeezing into her Black Widow costume before walking back into the room with everyone else, she immediately caught Brent's eyes.

Brent went wide eyed and his mouth fell open when Cheek walked into the room wearing the black full body suit that for snug onto her hourglass figure with her loose black belt and holsters strapped to her thighs and her tall black heeled boots.

Cheek noticed Brent staring and smirked before walking up to him and pushing his mouth closed

"Now now Winter Soldier, what kind of look is that?" She asked jokingly, Brent gulped

"Uh..." Was all he managed to get out, Cheek smiled and winked at him before walking over to her team

Brent stood there a minute before finally blinking for the first time in over a minute...

"Wake up loverboy, the last thing we need right now is you daydreaming" Randy said, Brent looked at him and nodded

"I'm fine" Brent replied

"Are you sure?" Randy asked

"Uh...positive" Brent replied, Randy gave a nod

"Alright then" He said

Soon after, Autumn and Baxter finally showed back up in their costumes and Marionette was getting ready to start the challenge.

"Alright, now that everyone is here and in costume, follow me and we'll start today's challenge" Marionette said as he led the competitors into a large room that was designed to look like the airport from the battle scene in the movie.

"Let me get this straight, you guys can go all out with designing a set for a challenge that we're more than likely only going to use once-" Autumn started "But we're (motions around at competitors) having to share four uncomfortable bunk beds between two dirty old trailers" she continued, Marionette stood there silent for a minute before replying

"Yeah, we need these challenges to look as good as possible so-" He said before stopping "And besides you're all actors now and actors have their trailers to go to when they're not filming" he continued

"Yeah, their OWN trailer not one they have to share with five or six other people" Autumn said

"Yeah, I mean Johnny Depp and Tom Hanks probably have really nice trailers to themselves" Max said

"Yeah, well when you get as big as Johnny Depp or Tom Hanks you let me know" Marionette said "Now enough about trailers lets get this challenge started" he continued "Rules are you fight until you can't fight anymore, last man or team standing wins tonight's reward" he finished

After, both teams went and stood in the middle of the room in a huge staredown as Marionette went to the safety of his viewing box where he would be watching the action.

"And...FIGHT!" Marionette exclaimed, both teams continued their staredown before all at once running at each other...

Foxy immediately went for a punch but Randy blocked it with his shield, Foxy went for another one but it was blocked again...

"I like this thing" Randy said

"Ye won't when I beat ye over ta head wit it" Foxy said as he went for another punch

"Good luck taking it from me" Randy replied as he blocked Foxy's punch once again

Autumn had grabbed Max and locked him in a right headlock, Max struggled to get out of her grip but she wouldn't allow it

"L-let me g-g-go" Max struggled to get out at Autumn tightened the headlock

"Give up!" Autumn said

"N-n-never!" Max replied

Krystal, who was nearby fighting Cheek, saw the predicament that Max was in so she quickly kicked Cheek backwards before running at Autumn and jumping off of the wall before spin kicking Autumn backwards and off of her feet making her let go of Max.

Max dropped to his hands and knees as he tried to regain his breath, Krystal put her hand on his back to check on him when Autumn angrily stood up

"You'll pay for that" Autumn said, Krystal smirked

"Bring it" She said as she motioned Autumn to come at her, Autumn growled before running at Krystal moved out of the way and quickly climbed up a stack of crates before extending her wings and flying down, grabbing Autumn and slamming her into a nearby wall.

"Dang" Marionette, Nightmare, and Fritz said in unison as they watched from the safety of the viewing box

Autumn slid down the wall before landing hard on the floor, Krystal stood above her staring down.

After about twenty seconds of Autumn not moving, Krystal turned around to go back over to Max when all of the sudden Autumn shot up and tackled her to the ground.

In another part of the room Brent and Goldie were going at it like they were bitter enemies, Goldie acted like he was going to punch with his left hand catching Brent off guard long enough to strike him hard with his right sending Brent staggering backwards.

"Smart move, you're going to have to do ALOT more than that though" Brent said, Goldie glared before running at him and swinging for another punch but this time Brent grabbed his fist with his metal arm and started squeezing

He then grabbed the faceplate on Goldie's mask before ripping it off and decking him square in the face, Goldie staggered backwards in pain as he grabbed his face

(Confessional -Brent)

"For some reason I feel like I owed him that" Brent started "But man it felt good!" He exclaimed

(Confessional End)

Brent was standing there staring at Goldie, Goldie slowly turned back towards him with a glare and a black eye that was forming

"Oh you're going to wish you didn't do that" Goldie said in a sinister tone, Brent smirked and shook his head

"Sure thing" He replied "Now lets go" he continued before Goldie ran at him again.

Baxter was busy hiding behind a trash can lid trying to cover his face as Beth continually punched, kicked, and shot arrows at him

"Come on, get up and fight!" Beth exclaimed

"No! I have to my protect my beautiful face!" Baxter replied

"You're not beautiful!" Beth yelled, Damien gasped before kicking the trash can lid against Beth sending her stumbling backwards

"You take that back!" Baxter yelled, Beth shook her head

"No" She said

"Yes!" Baxter yelled

"No!" Beth yelled

"YES!" Baxter yelled as he threw his arms in the air completely forgetting about the web shooter strapped to his wrist, it went off and attached it self to one of the light hanging from the ceiling and when Baxter yanked his arms down the light came with it and smacked Beth right in the head.

Beth dropped to the floor unconscious as Baxter stood there surprised at the turn of events.

Damien, who had been nearby fighting Max, saw what just happened and he was going to go check on Beth when Captain Americas shield flew out of nowhere like a disk and decked him right in the side of the head knocking him out as well...

"Sorry" Randy said as he rushed to the shield and grabbed it quickly blocking a shot from Foxy

Foxy went for another strike when Max ran and jumped on his back and tried pulling him away from Randy...

Randy stood up and smiled before swinging his shield right at Foxy's head, Foxy moved it though causing Randy to smack Max right in the face

A now very dazed Max let go of Foxy before dropping to the floor...

"Crap, sorry Max" Randy said distracting him enough to give Foxy enough time kick the shield out of his hand sending it across the room followed by a swift kick to the gut sending Randy backwards against the wall, Foxy then proceeded to swing his fist at Randy but Randy moved his out of the way causing Foxy to smash his hand into the wall next to Randy's head "You're going to have to do better than that" Randy said cockily as he kicked Foxy backwards.

Cheek had been fighting with Chica, for the most part to two of them had been evenly matched.

Chica had gone for a punch when Cheek grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back before ramming Chica into the wall

"You know I don't want to do this right?" Cheek asked as she held Chica against the wall

"I know, and I don't want to do this-" Chica replied before kicking Cheek in the knee causing her to let go and face the other direction as she tried to rub the pain away.

Chica took that opportunity to kick Cheek in the back of the same knee causing her to drop to the floor, she walked to the front of her and stopped

"I'm sorry for this" Chica said as she went for a kick to the face but Cheek was quick enough to grab her leg and flip her onto her back, Cheek quickly jumped to her feet before putting one of them on Chica's chest "You've been practicing what I taught you" she said, Cheek nodded

"You taught me well" Cheek said

"Not well enough though" Chica said confusing Cheek, in one quick movement Chica twisted her body making Cheek lose her footing allowing Chica to kick her feet out from underneath her knocking her to the floor, Chica quickly jumped to her feet and put one of her feet on Cheeks chest.

(Confessional -Chica)

"I am proud at how much I was able to teach Cheek, but the student can't beat the teacher" Chica said

(Confessional End)

"Like I said, you put up a good fight but not a good enough one to beat your teacher" Chica said, Cheek smiled

"Yeah, I guess you're ri-" Cheek was saying before stopping and quickly shooting the lower half of her body up enough to get her legs underneath Chica's arms and pulling her down onto her back, Chica quickly rolled backwards onto her knees but that's just what Cheek wanted...

Cheek quickly wrapped her legs around Chica's head and rolled onto her belly drilling Chica's head into the floor, knocking her out cold on impact.

After, Cheek pulled herself onto her knees before looking at Chica's unconscious body...

"Looks like the student just beat the teacher" Cheek said before standing up...

Baxter, who had been hiding nearby, saw what went down and his ears stood straight up and his mouth gaped open...

(Confessional -Baxter)

"Beautiful and feisty, I really like that in a woman" Baxter said with a smirk on his face "We could be the most beautiful couple in the world!" He exclaimed as he started getting lost in a daydream

(Confessional End)

Cheek stood up and looked around before seeing Goldie and Brent still going at it like there was no tomorrow, she slowly and carefully started making her way over to them.

Autumn and Krystal were still fighting their heated battle on the other side of the room, Krystal kicked Autumn backwards and once again quickly ascended the creates.

Autumn knew exactly what she was going to do so she was going to put a stop to it, Krystal opened her wings again and jumped and as soon as she did Autumn, who had also climbed the crates, jumped onto her back and started tearing at the wings trying to rip them off of the costume.

"Get off!" Krystal exclaimed as she flew around the room

"Not until I get these stupid wings off!" Autumn replied as she continued to rip the wings from the costume

"How are they even flying?" Fritz asked

"Uh...magic?" Marionette said curiously

"Ha got it!" Autumn exclaimed as she finished ripping the wings off, unfortunately she was so busy celebrating she didn't realizing that her and Krystal were going down hard...

They flew towards the back of the room where Baxter was hiding and crashed into the baggage cart that he was hiding behind not only sending them through the luggage but burring both of them and Baxter underneath all of it.

Brent was currently backed up against the wall as Goldie threw repeated fists into his gut, Brent was leaning against the wall almost out of it as Goldie smirked...

"I'm totally not sorry about this" Goldie said as he reared his fist back, but before he could slam it into Brent's face someone grabbed it

Goldie turned around in confusion and was shocked when he saw Cheek standing there...

"Enough" She said

"What are you doing?!" Goldie asked

"Keeping you from hurting him anymore" Cheek replied

"He's on the other team, I'm supposed to be hurting him!" Goldie exclaimed

"Look, he's clearly out of it!" Cheek replied as a worn out Brent continued to lean against the wall

"And I'm about to put him out of his misery!" Goldie exclaimed

"No you're not!" Cheek exclaimed

"Do you want to win or not?!" Goldie asked

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean you have to kill Brent!" Cheek replied

"I'm not going to kill him, I'm just going to send him to the hospital!" Goldie exclaimed as he went to punch Brent, Cheek turned her back because she didn't want to see what happened next

Brent shocked Goldie when he grabbed his arm and twisted it and spun him around before slamming him into the wall, Brent tiredly backed up as he lifted his metal arm to deck Goldie.

Brent sent his fist towards Goldie but Goldie moved causing Brent to slam his fist into the wall before grabbing him by the arm, turning him around, and kicking him towards Cheek

"Cheek watch out!" Goldie exclaimed, Cheek immediately went into defense mode when she lifted her leg and spun around cracking Brent right across the face her foot, Cheek gasped and covered her beak when the dazed Brent spun around and Goldie smashed him in the face with his fist.

And that was it, Brent dropped to the ground with a hard thud and lay there motionlessly.

Cheek dropped down to her knees next to Brent's unconscious body before looking up at Goldie

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Oh man I think I hurt my fist when I punched Brent in the face as hard as I could with it" Goldie said sarcastically as he rubbed the fist he punched Brent with

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I can not believe that just happened" Cheek said before covering her face "It was just an instinct I didn't know it was Brent" she continued

(Confessional End)

Cheek was on her knees next to Brent still in shock at what just happened, but Goldie couldn't be happier.

Randy and Foxy, who were oblivious at what was going on elsewhere in the building, continued their back and forth brawl.

Randy went for a punch on Foxy but Foxy moved out of the way and kicked Randy in the back of the leg causing his knees to buckle.

Foxy then lifted up his hand and blasted three shots from his hand cannon, which were just BB gun pellets, and they all nailed Randy in the back

"Ow!" Randy exclaimed " *Bleep* that hurt!" He continued, Foxy only laughed

"Guess I'll do it again ten" He said as he went to fire some more pellets only to have smack his hand at the last minute aiming the shots at the nearby wall, once they left Foxy's hand they ricocheted off of the wall and came back nailing Foxy in the head...

Luckily for him though the helmet he was wearing protected him...

But it did distract him long enough for Randy to ram his fist into Foxy's chest sending him stumbling backwards, he then ran at Foxy and jumped up before kicking him and sending him rolling backwards onto the floor.

Foxy was slowly pulling himself to his feet when Randy ran and drop kicked him into a stack of crates sending them tumbling on top of him, Randy stood there with a smirk as Foxy disappeared underneath the rubble.

He didn't get too long to celebrate though as Goldie ran up with Randy's previously dropped shield and smashed it against the back of his head knocking him out.

Once Randy hit the floor Goldie tossed the shield to the side as a smirk grew on his face, he walked up next to Randy's body and put his foot on if before raising his hands in victory.

"And it looks like The Villainous Scours win today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed as him, Fritz, and Nightmare walked into the room

They stopped and looked around at all of the damage and bodies lying around...

"Uh...you two might want to get those paramedics" Marionette whispered to Fritz and Nightmare, they nodded before heading out of the building so they could get said paramedics "Anyways, congratulations Goldie, you and Cheek were the only two left standing" he continued

"I knew I would be" Goldie said smugly

"And Cheek-" Marionette started as he looked around for her, he finally spotted her still at Brent's side "-Must really be concerned about him if she's not even happy that her team won the challenge" he continued

"Who cares, I won!" Goldie exclaimed

"Yes, well again congratulations" Marionette said "I will announce what your team has won after everyone is conscious again" he continued

After, Fritz and Nightmare came back in with numerous paramedics to check on all of the beaten and bruised competitors...

For the most part they were all fine, except for the concussion Brent had, but that's about it.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The paramedic asked Brent

"Uh...six?" Brent replied as he held his head, he was only holding up three...

"No" The paramedic replied "Do you currently have a headache or feel nauseous?" He asked

"Uh...yeah" Brent replied

"And where are we right now?" The paramedic asked

"Uh...Camp Fazbear?" Brent replied, the paramedic shook his head

"Brent, that was last season" Cheek said, she was feeling terrible that this happened and was blaming herself

"And one last question-" The paramedic started before getting cut off

"Do you guys hear that ringing?" Brent asked, The paramedic just gave a small nod

"You answered my question without me even finishing asking it" The paramedic said before walking over to Marionette, Cheek stood there with Brent...

"I'm sorry" Cheek said sadly, Brent looked at her

"It's ok Cheek" He replied

"No, it's not" Cheek said

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I feel so terrible about this" Cheek started before wiping the tears that were forming around her eyes away "Brent's going to hate me now, I just know it" she continued

(Switch to -Brent)

"There's really this like loud ringing in my ears that won't go away" Brent started "And this headache is killer I tell ya" he continued "I just can't wait to be able to go take a nap, for some odd reason I'm feeling worn out" he finished

(Confessional End)

That's when Chica walked up...

"How is he?" She asked

"He obviously has a concussion, I just don't know how bad it is" Cheek replied

"Why are there four of you guys?" Brent asked as he looked at the two chickens, Cheeks heart sunk even more

That's when Marionette walked up...

"What did the paramedic say?" Cheek asked quickly

"He said Brent, indeed, does have a concussion" Marionette started, Cheek sighed "And he suggested to avoid letting him compete anymore and to send him home" he continued, Cheek was shocked

"What, no!" She exclaimed, that's when Randy, who had a large bandaged wrapped around his head, walked up

"What is it?" He asked

"Marionette wants to send Brent home" Chica replied, Randy was surprised too

"Come on, you can't do that" Randy said

"He has a concussion, and I don't want to get sued" Marionette replied

"No, I'm fine really" Brent said "I don't need to go home" he continued, Marionette looked at him

"Fine, prove to me that you're fine and I won't get sued and fired if I let you stay" He said, Brent gave a small nod

"What do you want me to do?" Brent asked, Marionette looked at the paramedic

"Walk straight towards us" The paramedic said as he and Marionette backed up "You three stay around him and make sure he doesn't fall" he continued, Cheek, Chica, and Randy nodded as Brent stood up

He started walking towards Marionette and the paramedic but almost instantly started staggering around almost losing his balance, he would have fallen to the ground if Randy wouldn't have been there.

Goldie was standing off in the distance with a smile on his face hoping that this would eliminate Brent from the competition by default...

"Yeah, you have a sever concussion" The paramedic said

"Can't I just like...sleep it off or something" Brent asked, the paramedic shook his head

"In my professional opinion, I suggest you go home" He said "Theres a possibility it could get worse if you stay" he continued

"A possibility, that's means there's a possibility it won't get worse" Brent said

"Yes there is, but I still suggest you go home" The paramedic said

"I'm not going home!" Brent exclaimed "Come on Marionette don't send me home over something like this" he continued, Marionette stood there thinking before replying...

Everyone had gathered around seeing as how they were all actually worried about Brent, well, except Goldie and Baxter...

Marionette continued to think before finally shaking his head...

"I can't let you stay" He said "If I let you stay and that concussion gets worse and you lose your memory or something I'll get sued and fired and I can't let that happen because then I won't be able to afford my awesome house" he continued "So...you have to go" he finished, Brent looked down sadly

This whole situation was killing Cheek inside, she couldn't stop blaming herself for this happening.

"I am so so sorry about this" Cheek said trying to hold back tears, Brent looked at her and gave her somewhat of a smile

"It'll be ok, trust me" He said

"No it won't!" Cheek exclaimed as she hugged Brent "I just got you eliminated-" she was in the middle of saying as Marionette muttered something

"No you didn't" he muttered

"-after giving you a concussion!" Cheek continued "How is it going to be ok?!" She asked

"It was an accident, I'll heal up and everything will be ok" Brent replied

"This sucks!" Max exclaimed, Brent looked at him and nodded

"Yes it does - are you guys sure none of you hear that buzzing noise?" He asked, everyone stared at him feeling terrible that this happened

"I think we should take you to a hospital and get you checked out" The paramedic started, Brent nodded

"Ok, I guess" He said before looking around at everyone

"Well, this sucks" Brent said before looking down at Cheek who was still hugging him "Don't be too hard on yourself, sweetheart" he continued causing Cheek to look up at him "I'm not mad at you, maybe at Goldie, but not you" he finished before pressing his beak against Cheeks, she kissed back

The two held the kiss for several seconds before finally releasing it...

The paramedics had brought a stretcher over for Brent to hop onto, he looked at it before climbing onto it.

"You'll see me again, don't worry" Brent said before winking as the paramedics pushed the stretcher back to the ambulance, they loaded back in and drove off as the others watched as it disappeared into the distance...

"So uh...where's that prize that my team won?" They heard a voice ask, they turned around and saw Goldie standing

Cheek, in a fit of both anger and sadness stormed over to Goldie before kicking him as hard as she could below the belt and storming off.

Goldie's eyes went wide as he grasped his manhood and dropped to his knees and faceplanting the ground as tears escaped his eyes.

Chica, Beth, and Krystal went to find Cheek as the others stood around angrily staring at Goldie.

"Well, after that unfortunate accident The Villainous Scouts prize is they will be viewing Captain America: Civil War tonight on a movie screen at the Goldenette Award Ceremony stage with free popcorn and drinks" Marionette said

"I don' even feel like watchin' a movie after what jus' happened" Foxy said

"Me neither" Damien said

"Ok, which competitors that are on The Villains team actually want to watch the movie?" Marionette asked

Goldie, who was still on the ground, slowly raised his hand

"Alright, then I guess Goldie will have the movie all to himself" Marionette said

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Just because Cheek low blowed me like a coward doesn't mean I'm going to give up the prize I worked hard for" Goldie said in a squeaky high pitched voice "My team doesn't want to watch it, so be it...just means more stretch room for me" he continued

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Award Ceremony Stage)

Goldie was sitting there all alone chowing down on popcorn as he watched the movie...

"Who needs those losers anyways" Goldie said as he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth

* * *

And there you have it, Brent's unfortunate accident has led to his departure.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you in chapter 7!


	8. Mighty Morphin Showdown Rangers

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, the competitors were each given superhero identities and thrown into a war, but not just any war, a Civil War" Marionette started "Beth and Damien's long and random morning conversations continued as Autumn got more frustrated with it, Krystal continued to keep her eyes on the very untrustworthy Goldie, and we found out Baxter apparently has a thing for Cheek now" he continued "But after the very brutal team vs team battle there were only two competitors left standing Goldie and Cheek securing The Villainous Scouts a victory but at the cost of Brent getting a concussion and being sent home because of it" he finished

"After the shocking ending last week, what will happen this week?" Marionette said curiously "Find out right now, only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Cheek woke up earlier in the morning, she had hardly been able to get any sleep since Brent left, after what happened.

It had been bothering her the whole time even though Brent said he wasn't mad at her, she just felt terrible about the whole thing.

She climbed out of bed before grabbing some clean clothes from her suitcase and heading for the bathroom for an early shower.

She had been wondering how Brent was doing ever since he left, there was obviously no way of her getting in touch with him and she even asked Marionette who said he didn't know.

Chica, Krystal, and Beth all tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault but she knew it was.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I just can't get causing Brent to get a concussion off of my mind" Cheek started "I know he forgave me but I'm never going to be able to forgive myself for that" she continued sadly "But Goldie...I think I hate him more than Roxy...and that's saying something" she finished

(Confessional End)

Baxter had been keeping his eyes on Cheek every chance he could since Brent left, he was determined to end up with her and become "The Most Beautiful Couple in the World"

He knew it was going to be a challenge though because of how loyal she was to Brent...

He was currently lying back in a beach chair in a beach chair with a towel over it and a pair of sunglasses on outside of the trailers, he was waiting for Cheek to come back so he could try to make his first move.

As he laid there he heard the door to the guys trailer open, he looked over towards it and saw Damien walk out.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" Baxter asked, Damien looked at him

"To meet someone" Damien replied, Baxter smirked

"Let me guess, Beth?" He said curiously causing Damien to stop

"Why does it matter?" He asked, Baxter shrugged

"It doesn't" He replied as he went back to looking up at the sky, Damien shook his head before continuing his walk.

Damien was on his way to his usual meet up spot with Beth, she was still interested in hearing the story about why Damien's so scared of Sumo Wrestlers.

Beth was on her way out of the girls trailer after getting ready, she was currently the only one in there...

Chica had gone out with Foxy already, Krystal went to go do something that she was in too much of a hurry to tell her what it was and Cheek was in the shower.

Beth opened the door to walk out just as Autumn was about to open it to walk in...

"Hey Beth, do you have a minute?" Autumn as she nudged Beth back inside the trailer before closing the door

"Uh...not really I'm supposed to-" Beth was saying before being interrupted by Autumn

"-I just want to talk to you for a minute, we haven't done much of that lately" Autumn said, Beth was standing there kind of confused

"Autumn, we see each other everyday...we share the same bunk bed" She said

"Yeah I know, it's just there something I've wanted to talk to you about for a few days now" Autumn said

"And that would be?" Beth said curiously

"Damien" Autumn replied blatantly, Beth was both surprised and and a little nervous

"And why do you want to talk about Damien?" Beth asked

"It's just, you've been spending so much time with him lately and I think it's a little weird" Autumn replied

"And why is that?" Beth asked clearly annoyed at her sisters comment

"He's just so...weird" Autumn replied "I mean he is like the complete opposite of you and I know how you like jumping into relationships and just think you can do a whole lot better than Damien" she continued, that pushed Beth over the line

"There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with Damien!" Beth said angrily "How can you say that Autumn?!" She asked

"Beth it's just he seems like the kind of guy that would be with one girl one day and move on to another the next...and besides...he's a moron" Autumn replied, at this point Beth was fuming...

"Assuming, that's just like you...thinking that you're in the place to judge someone else when you're not!" Beth exclaimed "He's not like that AT ALL, and if you'd get to know him like I have you would know that!" She continued "Now I have someone to meet, and if you can't accept the fact that I'm talking to Damien then just LEAVE ME ALONE!" She finished before storming out of the trailer leaving Autumn speechless

"What did I say?" Autumn muttered to herself

(With Beth)

Beth stormed out of the trailer and angrily started on her way to what was not labeled as "Her and Damien's Spot"

(Confessional -Beth)

"How dare Autumn!" Beth exclaimed "She has ABSOLUTELY no place to judge ANYONE!" She continued "Especially Damien, you know if she actually sat down for five minutes and tried talking to him, or anyone else she judges for that matter, she might actually see that he's not a bad guy" she finished

(Confessional End)

Baxter noticed how mad she was with the way she was stomping, he smirked again

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" He asked, Beth stopped and turned around with fire in her eyes

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed startling Baxter "I'm really NOT in the mood for you today!" She continued before continuing her stomp walk, Baxter sat there in silence as Beth stormed off

(Confessional -Baxter)

"Wow, I honestly didn't think it was possible for average looking opponent 4 to get THAT mad" Baxter said "She's probably just mad that she'll never be as beautiful as me" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Krystal)

Krystal had been "secretly" following Goldie around, even more now after what happened to Brent, just to keep an eye on him and she was doing it well enough to keep him oblivious to her actions.

She was creeping along behind old props and equipment when Max slowly and quietly walked up next to her and started staring at Goldie as well...

"What are you doing?" Max asked quietly not only almost scaring Krystal to death but almost blowing her cover

She managed to cover her mouth before she screamed and quickly looked at Max

"Max, you scared the crap out of me!" Krystal quietly exclaimed

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what you were doing" Max apologized, Krystal nodded before pointing at Goldie

"What he did to Brent was not an accident, he's up to no good and I know it" She said

"So you're still spying on him?" Max asked

"Not so much spying, as in keeping an observant eye on" Krystal replied

"So...spying" Max said, Krystal gave him an unamused look

"It's not spying- just stay quite" She said as the two continued to follow Goldie

(With Cheek)

Cheek had gotten done in the shower and was on her way back to the girls trailer when she saw Randy outside one of the studios doing push-ups, he looked up and saw her before jumping to his feet.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you" Randy said as he made his way over to Cheek

"About what?" Cheek asked knowing EXACTLY what he wanted to talk about

"About what happened the other night" Randy replied, Cheeks already solemn expression got even worse with his response and Randy could see that "I know you're worried about him, I am too, but you can't keep being this hard on yourself about it" he continued

"Not be too hard on myself?" Cheek said curiously "How am I supposed to do that when I not only gave my boyfriend a concussion but got him sent home and possibly cost him one hundred million dollars?" She continued, Randy stood there a minute trying to think of a response

"I'm sure he's going to be fine, trust me, he's a fighter" He started "And we don't know if he would have won or not, so you can't blame yourself for a "what if" " he continued

"You're right, I guess" Cheek said

"I know I am" Randy said "Now, I'm going to get a shower...go get some breakfast and try and keep your mind off of this whole thing...at least for a little while" he continued, Cheek gave him a little smile

"Alright mom" She said jokingly, Randy smiled and gave a little laugh

"Good" He said before patting Cheek on the shoulder "I'll talk to you later" he continued before heading off towards the showers, Cheek turned and continued her walk to the trailers.

(With Damien)

Damien was sitting underneath the same prop tree he and Beth first started talking at as he waited for her to arrive.

He smiled when he finally saw her in the distance, the smile soon faded however he noticed something was wrong.

"Hello Damien" Beth said as happily as she could at that moment as she approached Damien

"Hey Beth, good morning" Damien replied "Is something wrong?" He asked

"Just my sister being her usual self" Beth replied

"Why, what happened?" Damien asked, Beth stood there a minute debating on rather or not to tall Damien the truth...

"She just...doesn't approve of me hanging out with you" Beth admitted, Damien was a little sad about that and Beth could tell

"Oh" Damien said

"But that doesn't mean she can tell me that I can't anymore" Beth said, that seemed to cheer Damien up a bit

"Well why doesn't she approve of me?" Damien asked, Beth sighed

"She just doesn't...like getting to know people before judging them" She said

"What did she say about me?" Damien asked

"It's not important, I took care of it" Beth replied

"Let me throw a wild guess out there and say that she thinks that I'm a loser or something, right?" Damien said curiously

"Damien, it doesn't matter what she thinks about it you...just know that I don't feel the same way she does" Beth said, that comment made Damien smile

"Thank you for uh...standing up for me" He said, Beth nodded

"It was no problem" She replied, the two stood there a minute before Damien spoke again

"So uh...do you still want to hear the Sumo wrestler story?" Damien asked, Beth smiled and nodded

"Like a lot" She replied, Damien smiled before he helped Beth sit down and plopping down next to her

"Ok, well it all started when-" Damien started

(With Baxter)

Baxter was still lying back in the chair when he finally heard more footsteps, he looked up and saw Cheek walking to the girls trailer

"Bingo" He muttered to himself before jumping to his feet "Cheek" he called, Cheek stopped and turned around before rolling her eyes

"What is it Baxter?" She asked

"I just wanted to tell you how very sorry I am about what happened to Brent, I know how much it must be killing you" Baxter replied in the fakest sincere voice he could muster

"Look Baxter, I've known you long enough to know that up don't care about Brent or how I'm feeling...so I suggest you go back to what you were doing and leave me alone because I am in no mood to deal with you today" Cheek said as serious as possible

"Ok ok, I get it...I apologize" Baxter said as he backed off

"Good choice" Cheek said before turning around and walking into the girls trailer, Baxter stood there staring at her as she pulled the door closed

(Confessional -Baxter)

"So plan one failed, but I'm not giving up yet" Baxter started "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that will make her forget all about Brent in no time" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Marionette)

Marionette, who was watching what was going on around the film lot in his little office was getting irritated that no one had made it to the dining hall yet.

He was seriously wanting to get today's challenge started...

"Why aren't any of them in the dining hall?" Marionette asked as he impatiently watched this cameras "And what's even worse is how they're all spread out over the lot" he continued

"Sir, you do know we had that intercom system installed before the season started right?" Fritz asked, Marionette looked at him

"Fritz I just came up with the best idea!" Marionette exclaimed "Remember those intercoms we had installed?" He asked, Fritz sighed

"Yes sir, I do" He replied

"I can just use that to gather everyone in the dining hall!" Marionette exclaimed

"Great idea sir" Fritz muttered

"I know it is, I came up with it all by myself" Marionette said happily as he looked around "Now where is is-" he was saying before Fritz interrupted him

"-Right over there sir" Fritz said as he pointed to the controls for the intercom, Marionette looked in the direction before smiling

"Oh there you are" He said before walking over to it, turning it on, and picking up the microphone

(Confessional -Fritz)

"You know for once I would like Marionette to say thank you or at least show the smallest bit of appreciation for everything I do for him" Fritz said

(Confessional End)

( *Horn Blows* )

A loud horn echoed around the film lot scaring the crap out of all the remaining competitors...

"Attention competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge!" Marionettes voice echoed across camp "And I mean now!" He continued

At that point the competitors started making their way to the dining hall, none of them wanted a repeat of Marionettes recent freak out over Beth and Damien being late.

After Marionettes announcement he smiled before looking at Fritz...

"Well, time to go get this challenge started!" Marionette exclaimed "Lets go Nightmare" he continued as him and Nightmare walked out of the office

"What about me?" Fritz asked

"Yeah you too, you can drive the golf cart" Marionette replied as he continued his walk out of the office, Fritz sighed before grabbing the keys to the golf cart off of the desk and following.

(In The Dining Hall)

Everyone had arrived to the dining hall, with Goldie being the last, and were now waiting for Marionette to show up.

"He wants to jump on us for being late, and he's not even here" Beth said, Chica nodded

"I know right" She said

Krystal was still staring at the table across from her that Goldie and the rest of The Villains were sitting at, Max was staring too.

"So when is he going to do something?" Max asked Krystal

"I don't know, but I'm going to be ready for when he does" Krystal replied

Eventually, Marionette finally walked in with Fritz and Nightmare close behind...

"Good morning compet-" Marionette started before being cut off

"You're late" Autumn said, Marionette looked at her

"What?" He said curiously

"You're late, you should be fired as the host because you're obviously not too interested in your job since you can't even be here on time" Autumn said, Marionette stood there staring at her

"And you should be kicked off the show for disrespecting the host and having a generally bad attitude" He replied making Autumn growl under her breath "Now, do you want me to move on or do you want to keep arguing?" He asked, Autumn continued to growl but didn't respond "Alright, that's what I thought" he finished

Autumn sat there pouting and mumbling to herself as Marionette continued...

"Now anyways, I know all of you...or most of you...are still reeling over the events that took place in the last challenge with Brent" Marionette started "But, we have to move on with the show...and today's challenge is an exciting six on six team battle based off of the 90s nostalgic TV series...Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" He continued

"Wait, you said six on six...we only have five" Randy said motioning around to the remaining Heros, Marionette nodded

"I'm glad you noticed" He replied "After Brent's departure, The Heros are now down to five team members...and seeing as how I knew this challenge needed six after talking to a couple people and making a few phone calls I came up with solution to fix that problem" he continued, everyone was sitting there confused as to what he meant

Marionette stood there a moment before looking towards the entrance...

"Competitors, please welcome back to competition-" He started before stopping, everyone sat there in silence before someone walked in surprising everyone "Katy!" He exclaimed, Katy had walked in and stopped as she looked around at the remaining competitors

(Confessional -Katy)

"I don't know how many people are actually surprised to see me back, but it actually feels good to be back in the competition" Katy started "I mean I still feel terrible about what happened to Brent but sometimes things work out the way they do for a reason" she continued

(Confessional End)

"Katy!" Randy said happier than he meant to before standing up, rushing over to her, and hugging her

Katy smiled as she hugged back...

"I've missed you too Randy" She said, everyone sat there in silence staring at the two...the girls thought it was adorable

"It's been weird without you here, I've missed you and-" Randy was saying before stopping, that's when he realized what he was doing...he slowly backed up " *clears throat* I-I uh mean...hi Katy, it's good to have you back" he said nervously before turning around and sheepishly walking back to his seat

"Yes, well getting back to what I was saying...Katy will be replacing Brent in the competition" Marionette started "But, just to even things out a bit to where there is three guys and three girls on each team...Katy will be placed on The Villains team and Damien will be making the jump to The Heros" he continued

"What, come on dude!" Randy exclaimed

"Yes!" Damien quietly exclaimed

"Sorry, just how things are going to work" Marionette said as he shrugged, Randy glared at him

Katy saw that he was getting mad at Marionettes decision so she walked up to him, patted him on the shoulder, and whispered something in his ear that almost immediately made him calm down.

"It's alright" Katy said, Randy nodded at her

Everyone was surprised at how well Katy has done in controlling Randy's anger.

"Yeah, now anyways, once again today's challenge is going to be based off of the 90s TV series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" Marionette started "The Heros will be taking the role of the Power Rangers while The Villains will be taking the role of Lord Zedd and his monster army" he continued

"Ok, so who's goin' ta be playin' who?" Foxy asked

"I'm glad you asked my red fured not so friend" Marionette replied making Foxy cringe a little "On The Heros side Randy will be Red Ranger, Max will be Green Ranger, Chica will be Yellow Ranger, Damien will be Black Ranger, Beth will be Pink Ranger, and Krystal will be Blue Ranger and on The Villains side Foxy you will play Lord Zedd, Cheek will play Rita Repulsa, Goldie you will play Goldar, Autumn will play Scorpina, Baxter will play Rito Revolto, and the returning Katy will be playing...Finster" he continued "Now, the goal of this challenge is for The Rangers to protect earth from being taken over by this group of evil" he finished

"Sounds easy enough" Randy said

"There is a giant dome designed to look like earth on the other side of the lot, the goal is for The Power Rangers to get there before The Villains and protect it from being destroyed" Marionette started

"And how long do we have to protect it?" Chica asked, Marionette stood there thinking

"Until the timer placed directly above it goes off" He replied "Now, Fritz will take you to get into your costumes and after he'll bring you to the starting line" he continued

After, Fritz walked towards the door with all the competitors behind him...

As Fritz led them to the studio where their costumes were, Randy walked up to Katy...

"It's really good to have you back" He said, Katy looked at him and smiled

"It's good to be back" She said

"So, what exactly happened when Marionette called you?" Chica asked as her and Foxy walked up

"He called and said that Brent got sent home because of a concussion, which I already knew, and that he needed even teams for the next challenge and asked if I wanted to come back and compete" Katy replied

"That's really cool, at least he didn't call Jeremy" Chica said, Katy, Randy, and Foxy laughed in response

"Aye, tat lad was a' jerk" Foxy said

"Agreed" Katy said

"Hey, uh...did you happen to see Axel at all while you were away?" Damien asked as he and Beth walked up, Katy nodded

"Yeah, he wishes you luck" She replied, Damien smiled

"My bro" He said, Beth patted him on the back

"Here we are" Fritz said as they arrived to the studio with the costumes they would be wearing for the challenge, He led them inside before taking them to a room where the costumes were all hanging up and labeled "Everyone get your costume and get dressed" he said, everyone started going around and grabbing their costumes

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I don' know if its some weird fetish or sometin' but Marionette sure does like seein' us dressed up in different costumes" Foxy said "I mean ta each tere own, it's just weird" he continued

(Confessional End)

"I loved the Power Rangers when I was growing up!" Max exclaimed happily as he observed himself in his Green Ranger costume in the mirror, Krystal looked at him as she was pulling her gloves on before looking back at Goldie

"That's good, Max" She said, Max could tell she was still really distracted with Goldie

"Krystal, he hasn't done anything all day" He said

"Doesn't mean he's not going to, he's probably waiting to pull something until the challenge starts" Krystal said

"Then why don't you wait to keep an eye on him until the challenge starts" Max asked, Krystal looked at him

"It's just better this way, look what happened last season when no one kept an eye on Roxy" She said, Max knew she was right about that

Krystal continued to stare at Goldie as he adjusted his Goldar armor...

(Confessional -Max)

"I'm worried about Krystal" Max started "I mean I know she's right not to trust him because of that whole Roxy thing last season, but all she has been doing is watching him" he continued "I mean she barley talks to me anymore unless I'm watching him with her, but I mean even then she barley says anything" he finished sadly

(Confessional End)

Everyone had gotten into their costumes and started following Fritz to where the starting line for the challenge was

When they finally got there Marionette and Nightmare were already waiting for them...

"Welcome back!" Marionette exclaimed "This is where the race to the earth will begin, Rangers you have to make sure the earth stays in one piece, Villains you have to make sure it doesn't" he continued

"What are we going to find at the finish line?" Max asked "Our Megazord?!" He asked happily, Marionette stood there a minute before laughing

"No, what do you think we're made out of money?" He asked rhetorically

"No but-" Max was replying before being cut off

"-Exactly" Marionette said

"I don't get that, I mean you guys did have enough money to recreate Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory" Randy said

"And the airport from Civil War" Damien added

"Don' forget about Mustafar for tat Star Wars challenge" Foxy said, the others nodded

"That was different" Marionette said

"How was that different?" Autumn asked

"Uh...don't worry about it" Marionette replied "Now, on you're mark...get set...GO!" He exclaimed

Everyone immediately took off in a foot race to find the earth...

Foxy looked around at his team before thinking of something...

"Villains!" He called, His team looked at him before getting in closer so the Heros couldn't hear their plan "Take em' out before tay get to ta earth, it'll be easier tat way" he continued, his team nodded and almost immediately after Goldie ran and tackled both Max and Damien to the ground

The rest of the Heros looked back as Goldie held them in place

"Get off of me bro!" Damien exclaimed as he struggled to squeeze out from underneath Goldie's weight

"Not gonna happen, bro" Goldie replied sarcastically

The remaining Heros continued to rush in the direction the earth was in as The Villains chased behind...

Randy looked back after he felt fingertips touch his shoulders, he saw Autumn swinging her claws at him

"Woah, down kitty" He said as he picked up his pace only irritating Autumn, she went to swing her claws again but someone grabbed her arm

Autumn looked over and saw Beth standing there...

"Not going to let you win this challenge, Scorpina" Beth said

"Come on Pink Ranger, I'm not going to give up just because of THAT" Autumn replied, Beth let go of Autumns arm and the two sisters stood there staring at each other

"Did expect you to" Beth said as the two started circling around each other

Meanwhile the chase was still on for this rest of the teams...

Foxy and Randy were currently neck and neck as their teams kept trying to trip, push, and knock each other out of the way...

"Ta good guys don' always have ta win ye know" Foxy said as he and Randy continued to race

"I know, but in this case they do" Randy replied

"Sorry ta burst yer bubble Red Ranger, but tat ain't happenin" Foxy replied

"We'll see about that Lord Zeb" Randy replied

"It's Lord Zedd" Foxy corrected

"I don't care" Randy said as he past Foxy, Foxy smirked in response as he picked up the pace

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Ye know, even though after everything tat happened last season...there's still sometin' 'bout Randy tat I like" Foxy said "Maybe it's his determination" he continued "Only problem is he gets too cocky and in tis case it's gonna cost him" he finished

(Switch to -Randy)

"After being at fault for losing the last challenge, I HAVE to win this one" Randy started "Just because I'm the captain doesn't mean I'm immune from elimination, if I cost my team another challenge I'll surly be sent home tonight" he continued

(Confessional End)

Cheek, Katy, Chica, and Krystal were all running side by side trying to knock each other out of the way as Baxter ran in the back while staring at himself in his little pocket mirror.

"I'm still the most beautiful person here, and I'm dressed like a skeleton" Baxter said to himself

Back with Damien and Max, they were still underneath Goldie trying to crawl out...

"Get o-off of us!" Max exclaimed

"Nope" Goldie replied

"W-we have to help our t-team!" Damien exclaimed, Goldie gave him a look showing that he didn't care even the slightest

"And your point?" He asked, Damien just stared at him before him and Max quickly went back to squirming

Goldie looked completely unamused as he continued to hold both Max and Damien down.

Foxy and Randy had continued their race towards the earth, once they could finally see it in the distance they glared at each other before picking up their paces.

Baxter had stopped to admire himself as Katy, Cheek, Chica, and Krystal continued to try and trip and push each other.

"It's good to have you back, it's just too bad that your team will be losing this challenge" Krystal said

"Yeah, we'll see about that" Katy replied before jumping up and using her legs to kick Krystal backwards.

Cheek and Chica were staring each other down...

"Are you sure you want to fight me again?" Cheek asked

"You got lucky last time, you won't be beating me again" Chica replied, Cheek smirked as the two started throwing and dodging punches and kicks at each other

Foxy and Randy had finally made it to the earth and as soon as they did the ten minute timer started...

They looked at it before Foxy quickly shoved Randy to the ground and ran towards the earth, Randy got to his feet before diving and grabbing ahold of Foxy's ankles causing him to trip.

Foxy tried to kick Randy, who was holding onto his legs, away but Randy wasn't letting go.

"Let me go n' take tis loss like a' man!" Foxy exclaimed as he continued to kick at Randy

"No!" Randy exclaimed "Why don't you lay here and take YOUR loss like a man?!" He continued

"Never!" Foxy exclaimed as he continued to kick at Randy

Autumn and Beth had been throwing hits at each other but not strong enough to hurt one another...

"Come on, just sit this one out" Autumn said, Beth shook her head

"No" She replied as she swung again, Autumn dodged it and shoved Beth backwards

"I think my team needs this win more than yours does" She said

"Your team won the last challenge and gave Brent a concussion, I think my team deserves to win this challenge" Beth said as she shoved Autumn right into the alley way between two of the studios, Autumn gave her sister an annoyed look

"You shouldn't have done that, Beth" She said, Beth stood there with a surprised look on her face as she looked just past her sister

"What the heck is that?!" She exclaimed as she pointed behind Autumn, Autumn turned around to look giving Beth enough time to grab her and throw her into the nearby dumpster and slam the lid closed

(Confessional -Beth)

"That plan worked out so perfectly that I don't think it could have worked any better" Beth said "And it serves Autumn right, with all of that trash she was talking earlier" she continued

(Confessional End)

Beth jumped ontop of the dumpster and say there as her sister repeatedly beat at the lid

"Beth let me out of here!" She yelled, Beth ignored her before sighing

Foxy was still the ground trying to get Randy off of his legs so he could get up...

"Will ye get off if me?!" Foxy asked

"Yeah, after my team wins this challenge!" Randy replied, at that point Foxy was getting really irritated that time was ticking and he still couldn't get Randy off of him

Foxy started looking around when he finally noticed Baxter sneaking up to the earth, a grin form from ear to ear on his face

Krystal and Katy, who had fought their way over to the earth, were still in the middle of their fight when Krystal noticed Baxter...

She saw that Randy was busy keeping Foxy down so she knew she had to think fast, she quickly grabbed Katy by her shirt collar and shoved her backwards into Baxter distracting him long enough for her to run and drop kick both him and Katy into the wall behind them.

They both dropped to the ground as Krystal stood up and turned towards the earth...

Randy was smiling as he continued to hold a very irritated Foxy on the ground as the timer neared the final two minutes.

Cheek and Chica were still busy dodging each others moves as their heated teacher vs student two battle continued...

"I'm still very proud of how well you learned this" Chica said, Cheek grined as she went for another kick which Chica swiftly dodged

"I had a good teacher" She replied

"I know you did, and that's why you're not beating me again" Chica said before quickly spin kicking Cheek in the get sending her stumbling backwards

As Cheek was trying to regain her balance Chica ran at her and delivered a huge jumping kick sending Cheek backwards and to the ground.

After, Chica walked up to her and put her foot on her chest to keep her on the ground...

"Doesn't look like you could do it twice" Chica said, Cheek was dazed so she didn't say anything back

(Confessional -Chica)

"It feels so good to know that I can still beat Cheek" Chica said happily

(Confessional End)

"Dude, get off of us!" Damien yelled

"I already told you, not until my team wins the challenge" Goldie replied as Max and Damien continued to squirm.

Foxy was now desperately fighting to try and get Randy off of him, there was only a minute left on the clock and it was desperation time.

Foxy knew there was something he could do, he just didn't want to...

He sighed before looking down at Randy...

"Sorry, ye made me do this" Foxy said before swinging his hook at Randy, he made sure he didn't cut anywhere dangerous but he did leave a mark on his forehead

Randy quickly let go before grabbing his forehead to make sure he wasn't bleeding...and he was...but luckily it wasn't much at all seeing as how Foxy made sure he didn't cut deep.

Foxy quickly jumped to his feet and dashed towards the earth but was quickly intercepted by Krystal who tackled him to the ground...

" *Bleep* !" Foxy yelled as he hit the ground and the timer went off

Soon after, Marionette, Fritz, and Nightmare walked up...

"And The Power Rangers win!" Marionette exclaimed into his bullhorn so everyone could hear him.

Once Goldie did he wasn't too happy at all, he angrily climbed off of Max and Damien and walked away...

Beth had jumped off of the dumpster allowing Autumn to climb out, and she was NOT happy about what Beth had done.

Chica stuck her arm out for Cheek, Cheek looked at it before taking it allowing Chica to pull her to her feet...

"Are you alright?" Chica asked, Cheek laughed a little a nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine" She replied

Randy was sitting there with an annoyed look on his face as he continued to hold his now cut forehead

Katy walked up to him and kneeled down, she could tell that he was angry about what Foxy did

"Calm down" She said to him, He looked at her

"He cut my forehead" Randy said

"I know, but he didn't cut deep enough to cause damage...just that scrape" Katy replied, as Katy and Randy were talking Foxy walked up

"Aye, sorry 'bout ta cut" Foxy apologized, Randy looked at Katy who nodded

"It's...alright" Randy managed to spit out, he was still mad but he didn't want to do or say anything that would get Katy mad at him

"Anyways, Villains I will see you all tonight at The Goldentte Ceremony!" Marionette exclaimed through his bullhorn, Foxy and Katy looked at each other.

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Welcome Villains, you all know why you're here...because you're losers" Marionette started "You failed to defeat The Heros today-" he continued before stopping "-Because you're losers" he finished

"Just get on with it!" Autumn exclaimed

"Sure thing miss ancy" Marionette replied "You all know how this goes, if you don't receive a Goldenette Award you must take the walk of shame and take a ride in the Lame-O-Sien" he continued

"Foxy..." Marionette called before tossing Foxy an award

"Katy...Baxter..." He continued before tossing them awards

"Goldie..." Marionette called before tossing Goldie an award

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Autumn, Cheek one of you will be leaving tonight" Marionette said

Cheek was sitting there kinda nervous and hoping that she wasn't going to get eliminated, Autumn had her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face for the position she was currently in.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette stood there holding the last award as Autumn and Cheek continued to sit there waiting to find out who was going home, he remained silent for several seconds before making any sort of noise

"Hmmm..." Marionette finally started before moving the last award back and forth between Cheek and Autumn

Autumn was getting more and more annoyed the longer he took but knew that if she said anything he would just take even longer

"...Cheek" Marionette finally said before tossing Cheek the award "Autumn, you're out" he continued

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Autumn sat there with a shocked expression on her face...

"That's great!" She exclaimed "Letting Goldie stay over me" she continued "Whatever, no point in getting mad over it" she finished before turning towards the camera

"Damien, I know you're watching this and if I find out you hurt my sister in any way possible I will find you and claw your eyes out!" Autumn said in the most serious voice she could before she started her walk to the Lame-O-Sien

Marionette stood on the stage watching as Autumn climbed into the Lame-O-Sien before he started talking...

"Well, after that viscous threat from Autumn...what will happen next time?" Marionette asked "Will Katy be able to keep Randy's anger under control from opposite teams? Will Krystal ever stop stalking Goldie? And will Damien get his eyes clawed out?" He continued "Find out all of this and more next time on...Total...Drama...Showdown!" He finished

* * *

And there it is, Autumn has been eliminated.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for the kinda lackluster challenge...it's just I knew I wanted to throw a Power Rangers challenge in there somewhere but couldn't really come up with a good challenge to keep somewhat believable standards for the story.

And also Katy is back! And that's thanks to you guys, remember that poll I had a few months back about which cut competitor from season one you'd like to see return? Well, Katy won that poll...by a large portion I might add.

But anyways, again I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all next week!


	9. Toy Showdown 3

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, the contestants found out what it was like to be butt kicking teenaged ninjas...and their evil alien foes...when they were thrown into a Power Ranger challenge" Marionette started "We found out that Autumn does not like Damien, Krystal is getting more obsessed with making sure Goldie stays out of trouble, and Katy made her shocking return to the show" he continued "But in the end after The Power Rangers successfully protected the earth against their villainous foes, The Villains were sent to The Goldenette Ceremony where Autumn was sent packing" he finished

"What will happen this week?" He asked "Find out right now, only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Katy tiredly sat up in bed before yawning and looking at the clock, it was almost ten.

She had promised Randy that they would have breakfast together this morning and do a little catching up from the three weeks they didn't see each other.

She climbed up in bed before making her way to her suitcase and pulling out a clean pair of clothes so she could go get washed up.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I was honestly surprised when Marionette called me and asked me if I wanted to return to the game, you know after what happened at the end of last season" Katy started "But after being back for two days now I've come to realize that I actually miss being at home" she continued "I mean another chance for that money is great, don't get me wrong, and seeing everyone again is nice too...it's just you kind of forgot just how big of an *Bleep* hole Marionette is until you're around him for a couple of days" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Baxter)

Baxter was currently standing outside a nearby studio watching the trailers as he waited for Cheek to appear from one of them.

He was in the middle of continuing his plan to make Cheek dump Brent for him, and it hadn't been working out too well for him just yet...but he was determined to make it happen.

After almost an hour of standing there brushing his fur with his little comb, he finally heard a trailer open...and luckily for him it was the girls trailer and Cheek walked out.

He smiled before putting his comb back into his pocket as he approached Cheek.

"Good morning Cheek" Baxter said as he approached her, Cheek looked at him

"Good morning Baxter" She replied not wanting to purposely sound rude, because after all, Baxter hasn't done anything to her...yet.

"How are you on this bright and shiny beautiful day?" Baxter asked

"I'm...good, thanks for asking" Cheek replied

"That is wonderful to hear" Baxter said

"Look, Baxter, I don't know what has gotten into and I don't know what you're planning but you and I both know that you don't care how my morning went" Cheek said, Baxter gave her a fake hurt expression

"Cheek I am honestly hurt that you would say something like that" Baxter started "I do care about how your morning went, I really do and I promise you nothing is going on...I really just wanted to know how your morning went" he continued before sadly turning to walk away, Cheek sighed

"Baxter, wait" She said, Baxter smirked before throwing his sad face back on and turning around

"Yes?" He said curiously

"I'm sorry, I've just had a bad couple of days" Cheek said

"I know you have, I accept your apology" Baxter said "So, where were you headed?" He asked

"The bathroom...to take a shower" Cheek replied

"Oh...nice" Baxter said "I already took one and was finish up grooming my fur when I saw you" he continued

"Um...that's nice" Cheek replied "Hey, listen, I'm going to go and take a quick shower before I meet up with the others...so I'll talk to you later" She continued before quickly walking away

"Ok, talk to you later" Baxter replied in his fake happy voice as he watched Cheek walk away, as soon as she was far enough out of sight Baxter smirked

(Confessional -Baxter)

"That went better than last time" Baxter started "If things keep working that well, I'll have Cheek in no time" he continued

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Ok, I don't know what that was about...but it's kind of weird" Cheek started "I mean Baxter has never...and I mean EVER...cared about how anyone's mornings had gone except his own" she continued "He must be sick or something" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Damien)

Damien had gone into the dining hall and fixed himself and Beth some breakfast and was on his way to their meet up spot so they could have an early morning picnic.

As he approached the meet up spot, he saw Beth setting up a blanket for them to sit on as they ate.

He smiled as he picked up his pace...

"Morning Bet- whoa!" He was saying before tripping over one of his untied shoelaces sending of the two plates of breakfast crashing to the ground, Beth quickly walked over to him as he looked down at the spilled plate of no uneatable breakfast items on the ground "Crap" He said

"Are you ok?" Beth asked, Damien looked at her before extending the remaining plate out to her

"Yeah, I'm sorry...you can have this one" He replied, Beth smiled at him

"Come here, we can share it" She said as she took it and led Damien to the blanket she had set up, the two sat down across from each other as Beth sat the remaining plate down in the middle

"Again, I'm sorry" Damien apologized again

"It's ok, it was an accident" Beth replied "You might want to make sure your shoes are tied next time you try to be a waiter though" she teased

"Yes, madam" Damien said in a cheesy French voice, Beth broke out into laughter

Damien smiled before picking up a piece of bacon and holding up to Beth, Beth looked at it before taking it out of Damien's hand

"Why thank you kind sir" She said before taking a bite, after she finished her piece she grabbed one and held it up to Damien

"Thank you my lady" Damien said before taking the piece of bacon

"You're very welcome kind sir" Beth replied before breaking out into laughter again, Damien did the same thing

After a couple of minutes the laughter calmed down and they sat there talking about random things

"So I bet you're happy to be off of The Villains team, aye?" Beth said curiously, Damien nodded

"Very" He replied "I was never anything more than an extra set of hands to that group" he continued "Besides maybe Foxy and Cheek I could have gone without the rest of them honestly" he finished

"Yeah, I can understand" Beth replied "I know I said it before but in sorry about what Autumn said" she continued, Damien waved it off

"It's fine, I've dealt with stuff like that my whole life...I'm used to it" He said

"You shouldn't have to be" Beth said before taking Damien's hand into hers "You don't have to worry about that kind of stuff coming from me" she continued, Damien gave her a small smile and a nod

"Thank you, Beth" He said, She nodded back

They sat there staring at each other until Beth sneakily dipped her finger into the small puddle of syrup on the plate and dabbed it onto Damien's nose before bursting into laughter.

Damien looked at his nose before using his long tongue to lick it off...

"Oh, you think that's funny" Damien said with a smile on his face before dipping his finger in the syrup, Beth caught glimpse of what he was doing before getting up

"You'll have to catch me first" Beth said before taking off running, Damien smirked

"Challenge accepted!" He exclaimed before jumping to his feet and chasing after her

"Ahh!" Beth screamed happily as she laughed and ran away from Damien and his syrup covered finger

(With Foxy and Chica)

Foxy and Chica were sitting in the dining hall eating their breakfast and talking as they waited for Cheek to show up.

"So, have tings been wit ye?" Foxy asked Chica, She looked up from her breakfast to give the fox eye contact

"Pretty good" Chica replied "What about with you?" She asked

"Eh...just 'bout the same honestly" Foxy replied "I mean I could go without havin' Goldie on me team but besides tat it's alright" he continued with a small chuckle, Chica nodded

"I can see why, he's been acting like a real jerk for awhile now" She said "It seems very familiar doesn't it?" She said curiously, her and Foxy sat there a minute before they both closer their eyes and sighed loudly

"Tis is turnin' into another Roxy ting isn't it" Foxy said as the memories of what Roxy put everyone through last season filled his head

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I'm not puttin' up wit' Roxy version two tis season, me and everyone else already had ta deal wit everything that happened before and we aren't doin' it again" Foxy said

(Switch to -Chica)

"It all makes sense, Goldie acting the way he has been and what Freddy said about watching our backs-" Chica started before stopping "-Roxy version two is NOT happening this season!" She continued

(Confessional End)

(With Goldie)

Goldie had left the guys trailer and snuck away from that side of the lot as he headed towards an old studio had been sneaking to, but unbeknownst to him Krystal and Max were "secretly" following him.

He had been walking when he heard the crunch of a leaf in a nearby area, he came to a stop and looked around to see if anyone was following him.

He squinted his eyes as he continued to look around before finally coming to the conclusion that it was an animal or something that had snuck onto the lot, he shook his head before continuing his walk.

Meanwhile behind a bunch of old equipment crates, Krystal was quietly telling Max to be more careful where he's stepping before he blew their cover.

Goldie had continued his walk until he reached an old studio on the complete opposite side of the film lot from the trailers, he looked around to make sure there was no one following him before sneaking his way inside.

Max and Krystal, who were now hiding behind an old dumpster, looked at each other

"What do you think he's doing in there?" Max asked

"I don't know, but whatever it is its probably not good" Krystal replied "Stay down and follow me" she continued before rushing off towards the studio, Max looked around before following

Once they reached the building Krystal slowly and quietly opened the door and peaked in to make sure Goldie wasn't around anymore, he wasn't, before looking back at Max

"Stay low and stay quite" She said, Max nodded in response

After, Krystal opened the door just enough so her and Max could sneak in. Once they were inside they quietly started looking around to see if they could spot Goldie, but all they saw was a bunch of old backdrops and props that looked like they would be for some kind of ninja warrior movie.

They continued to sneak around until they finally heard what sounded like grunting, heavy breathing, and the sound of something being beat coming from one of the rooms in the back

"Come on" Krystal whispered to Max as she started towards the room

"Uh...I don't think I want to" Max replied, Krystal stopped and turned around to look at him

"Max, we have to find out what he's up to" She said

"I think what he's doing is a little personal don't you?" Max asked

"Not when there's one hundred million dollars at stake, now come on" Krystal replied before turning around and continuing on her way, Max kneeled there not wanting to follow in fear of what he was going to see but reluctantly did so anyways.

They quickly made their way into the room Goldie was in and hid behind a bunch of old mannequins and camera equipment before carefully peaking out to see what Goldie was doing, Max covered his eyes with his paws to avoid seeing it

Goldie was standing there punching an old punching bag, he was panting and breathing heavy as repeatedly punched the bag.

When Max didn't hear Krystal gasp or scream in disgust and horror, he slowly uncovered his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw what Goldie was ACTUALLY doing.

The two of them stood there watching as Goldie hit the bag harder and harder each time...

"I will win that money" Goldie said as he punched the bag "And I won't let anyone stop me" he continued as he punched the bag again "Not Freddy...Not Roxy...Not Foxy...and definitely not Brent" he finished before punching the bag again

Max and Krystal continued to watch Goldie as he punched the bag and talked to himself...

"This is MY money, these other people are just obstacles in my way" Goldie said as he punched the bag again

Krystal glared at the bear and Max kneeled there watching not knowing what to say

Finally everything came to a stop when they heard Marionettes voice over the intercom...

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge!" Marionettes voice exclaimed "And don't be late!" He continued before the intercom went off

Goldie grabbed a towel he had nearby and wiped the sweet off of his face before heading out of the room, Max and Krystal stayed hidden until they heard the front door to the studio open and close again.

After, they both popped up and Max could tell that Krystal was irritated with Goldie.

"He wants to fight dirty, I'll show that giant furry doofus that I can play dirty too" Krystal said, Max stood there staring at her not liking where this was going.

(Confessional -Max)

"I mean I know Krystal is upset and all...it's just I don't want her to start cheating or something to win...that's what Roxy did and I know Krystal isn't like Roxy" Max started sadly "And I know Goldie is a jerk but I know he'll gets what's coming to him just like Roxy got what was coming to her" he continued

(Switch to -Krystal)

"Goldie thinks that we're obstacles in his way from getting that one hundred millions dollars?" Krystal said curiously "Well, as far as I'm concerned he's an obstacle in MY way" she continued "I wanted to win without all the lying and cheating like last season but I know now that that's not going to happen as long as Goldie's around" she finished

(Confessional End)

(In The Dining Hall)

Most of the other competitors had arrived already, they were just waiting on Max, Krystal, and Goldie to show up now.

Marionette stood there tapping his foot impatiently before looking at his brand new Rolex he bought with the money he saved from not getting sued because of a worsened injury or death after he sent Brent home.

After almost a minute Goldie finally walked in, he saw Marionette was about to say something so he put his hand up

"Don't say a word, I'm here" Goldie said before continuing his walk to the table with the rest of his team, Marionette frowned at him before going back to tapping his foot as they waited for Max and Krystal to arrive.

After about thirty seconds Max and Krystal finally came walking through the door, and the first thing they saw was an annoyed Marionette...

"Why can't all of you be here on time...at least once?" Marionette asked "I gave you all a five minute warning that you needed to be here and three of you were late" he continued, everyone rolled their eyes not wanting to hear another rant about being late from Marionette

"None of us want to hear this again, just get on with explaining the challenge" Randy said clearly not interested in Marionettes rant, Marionette gave him an annoyed look

"I should keep all of you waiting an extra two minutes and thirty seconds like you did to me" He said

"You're seriously makin' tis a bigger deal ten it needs ta be" Foxy said

"Yeah, I agree" Beth said

"Me too" Damien said

"Yeah, so get on with the challenge" Randy said, Marionette glared around at everyone

"Fine" He said "Today's challenge is going to be based off of the second sequel in a very popular Disney movie franchise based on toys coming to life when there are no humans around" he continued

"You mean Toy Story?" Chica asked, Marionette looked at her

"Yes, I mean Toy Story" He said

"Oohh, I love Toy Story!" Max exclaimed happily

"That's...great" Marionette said "Anyways, this challenge will be based off of the SunnySide Escape from the third movie" he continued "Each team will have two members starting while the remaining members are locked up, the two starting will have to find a way to rescue them without alerting the guards...once rescued, the teams will have to escape the daycare and find a way to get over the wall on the other side of the lot without getting caught by our security...whichever teams does that first will win tonight's reward" he finished

"That sounds long and complicated" Baxter said "Long and complicated aren't really my thing" he continued as he brushed his fur back, his team glared at him

"Ye better make it yer ting real fast before a shave all of tat pretty boy fur off of ye and use it ta scrub me ship" Foxy threatened, Baxter looked at him and saw how serious he was

" *Gulp* , fine...gosh" Baxter replied

"Tis be what I thought" Foxy said

"Yes, anyways-" Marionette started before being cut off

"-I'm not doing this challenge if I have to wear a stupid costume again" Randy said, Marionette rolled his eyes before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing a number

"Fritz, we aren't going to be needing those costumes" He said in to the phone before hanging up "There, are you happy?" He asked, Randy nodded "Alright, so, now that everyone is happy we can begin the challenge" he finished

"Finally" Goldie muttered

"Now, follow me and we'll get most of your partners locked up" Marionette said before heading out of the dining hall with the others following him

(In Studio T)

Marionette had led the competitors to a studio with a giant T on the front of it and led them inside before stopping at the doorway to turn around and face them...

"Ok, Randy and Max will be the rescuers for The Heros and Foxy and Goldie the rescuers for The Villains" Marionette started

"Great" Foxy muttered

"As for the rest of you-" Marionette said before stopping as a group of guys walked up and grabbed the remaining competitors before leading them into a different room

"Hey easy on the fur, I spent all morning getting it this nice!" Baxter exclaimed as he was pushed into another room

"As for the four of you, you have to find a way to rescue your teams and escape the building in the most stealthy way possible to avoid getting caught" Marionette said

"And what happens if someone gets caught?" Randy asked, Marionette smirked

"They immediately cost the rest of their team the challenge" He replied, that surprised the four competitors standing around "So you might want to worn them while you're rescuing them" he continued

"Ye couldn't tell tem before ye had yer men take tem away?" Foxy asked

"Nope, thought it would be more fun this way" Marionette replied, Foxy shook his head "Well anyways, good luck and I'll see the winning team on the other side of the wall" he continued before walking off, the other four stood there a minute not knowing what to do

"So...do we start?" Max asked, as he looked around

"I guess" Randy replied not really too sure himself

"Yeah, well see you at the finish line" Goldie said before heading towards the room where they took the others, Foxy shook his head before following after

Once they were gone Max looked at Randy...

"What do we do?" He asked, Randy stood there thinking before looking around

"We're supposed to do this quietly so-" Randy was replying before stopping when he spotted an air vent big enough to fit a person inside "-Bingo" he said "We're going to need a rope, a screw driver, an a flashlight" he said, Max nodded before the two quickly and quietly started looking around.

(With Foxy and Goldie)

Foxy and Goldie had made it to the room where their teammates were being melts but couldn't get inside due to the door being guarded

"Crap" Foxy muttered

"What, did you expect to be able to walk in and out with no problems?" Goldie asked, Foxy gave him a glare

"Of course not ye landlubber" He replied

"Don't call me that" Goldie said

"Jus' callin' it as I see it" Foxy replied, Goldie glared at him "Now, we have ta find'a way ta get into tat room without altering ta guards" he continued before looking around, he hadn't realized Goldie had snuck off until he had snuck up on the guards and gabbed their heads, clanking then together before either one could alert more guards.

After the guards were out Goldie had dragged both of them into the shadows so they wouldn't be spotted, Foxy quietly and unapprovingly made his way to Goldie

"What was tat?" Foxy asked

"What? I took out the guards didn't I?" Goldie asked rhetorically

"Tats not ta point, we're supposed ta do tis witout purposely tryin' ta get caught" Foxy replied

"And we didn't, now I suggest you get off my back if you want me to continue helping you" Goldie said, Foxy snarled at him

"Fine" He said

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I don' get what ta lads problem is, I mean really" Foxy started "I mean we're tryin' ta win a challenge and he goes and does sometin' risky like tat almost as if he's tryin' ta make us lose" he continued "Unless he's tryin' ta cost us so he can make me look bad in front of me team and convince tem to vote me off next time we lose...ye know, kinda like Roxy would do" he finished

(Switch to -Goldie)

"I don't get Foxy, him and the rest of that team act like I never do anything and when I do do something they say I'm trying to cost us challenges" Goldie started "I mean they need to start making up their minds on rather or not they actually want my help" he continued

(Confessional End)

Foxy proceeded to tip toe to the now empty doorway and carefully peaked in to see what was in there, he saw one lone guard standing in front of the cages that currently held the other three members of his team.

"Teres only one guard keepin' watch" Foxy whispered out to Goldie

"Ok, so what's your plan?" Goldie asked, Foxy stood there thinking again before sighing

"I got nothin" Foxy replied "Do ye tink ye can sneak over ta him n'-" Foxy was saying before being cut off

"-Yeah" Goldie said before slowly and quietly sliding into the room, staying in the shadows of course, as he slowly made his way over to the guard who had no idea Goldie was even in the room.

Cheek, who was sitting in the cage she was trapped in waiting for the others, saw Goldie sneaking in

"What is he up to?" She asked herself, apparently the guard heard her because he turned around

"Quite back there!" The guard exclaimed, Cheek glared at him

While the guard was distracted Goldie just decided to rush him and that's what he did, when the guard turned back the way he was originally staring Goldie came out of nowhere and decked up in the face knocking him out.

Foxy who was watching from the doorway rolled his eyes before quickly and quietly rushing into the room and making his way to the cages.

Just like in the movie they were just holed baskets pushed into cubbyholes, except they were sized up enough to fit the competitors.

Foxy and Goldie quickly pulled the baskets out that were "trapping" their teammates and helped them out of them

"Now ta get outta here" Foxy said

(With Randy and Max)

Randy and Max had found the tools they were looking for and managed to get the vent cover off of the vent and climb inside and used the flashlight to lead them to the vent that was conveniently placed right above where their team was trapped.

Randy looked through the vent cover to see how many guards were around and only saw one, he tried to pull the cover off but it was locked

" *bleep*, it's screwed shut" He whispered to Max

Max thought a minute before coming up with an idea, he looked down at the metal tile piece they were currently on and saw that it was screwed closed from the inside.

Randy caught glimpse of what Max was looking at and smiled

"Good eye" He commented "Do you still have that screwdriver?" He asked, Max nodded before handing Randy the screwdriver

Randy quickly unscrewed the bolts on the left side allowing the tile to slip open, he then grabbed the rope from Max and quietly dropped it down out of the vent

"Alright, I'll take out the guard...you stay up here and pull us out when I tell you" Randy said, Max nodded

Randy then grabbed the rope and slid out of the vent as Max held on to the other end.

Randy quietly landed on the floor behind the guard before quickly jumping on the guard and locking him in a tight sleeper hold, the guard was out in less than a minute and once he was Randy lay him down on the floor and turned to face his team.

He then ran over to them and one by one pulled the baskets they were in out freeing them, once everyone was out he lead them to the rope.

"Alright, Max is going to pull us up one by one...we found a way out of the building through the vents" Randy said, the others nodded "Beth grab the rope and listen to Max when you get up there" he continued, Beth nodded before taking the rope like she was told

Max, who was looking down to the floor, saw Beth grab onto it and Randy motion for him to pull...so he did.

He used all his available strength in the tight space he was in to pull Beth up into the vent, once she was up high enough he grabbed her and helped her climb in.

"Ok, Randy used a red marker to mark a path to where the vent leads out of the building" Max explained before shining the flashlight at the trail, Beth nodded before she started crawling towards it.

After Max knew she was going the right way he dropped the rope back down and preceded to do the same thing, this time except with Krystal.

Once she was up high enough, Max explained the trail and sent her in the right direction before dropping the rope back down for Chica and then Damien and finally Randy who he followed towards the exit after they had the vent sealed again.

Once Randy and Max had reached the exit to the vent they climbed out to once again meet up with their team.

"So what now?" Chica asked, Randy thought about it a minute before replying

"I have an idea, it's crazy...but it might just work" Randy replied

"What's your idea?" Krystal asked

"Well, for starters we're going to need a trampoline" Randy replied

"And where are we supposed to get one of those?" Krystal asked

"There's one in one of the old prop buildings at the end of the lot" Damien replied

"And how do you know that?" Krystal asked

"I was bored and went exploring, dudette" Damien replied

"That's perfect" Randy said "Damien, since you know where it is do you mind getting it?" He asked, Damien shook his head

"Not at all bro" He replied

"Perfect" Randy said "You guys go climb that ladder over there and wait on the roof for me" he continued, the others nodded before doing what Randy said "Ok, Damien, once you find that trampoline I need you to set it up somewhere close to the end of the last building but out of sight in case someone was to walk by" he finished, Damien nodded

"Got it" he said

"Good, alright I'll see you on the roof" Randy said before taking off to the ladder, Damien watched as he climbed up to the roof before peaking his head out of the ally he was in only to quickly pull it back in when a golf cart with its headlights on came driving by.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought" Damien muttered to himself

Meanwhile on the roof Randy had explained to his team about the jumping from building to building thing like him, Brent, and Cheek did in the first challenge and even though they thought it was risky after he told them about falling through the roof they still went along with it.

(With The Villainous Scouts)

Foxy had managed to find a ladder in one of the back rooms of the building that led to the roof, he quickly led his team up top knowing that their would be a ladder to they ally in the back.

Once they reached the top of the roof and quickly spotted the ladder and Foxy sent his down it as he snuck over to the front of the building to look off into the streets to see what he could see.

There wasn't too much going on except for about three golf carts with the headlights driving around, probably there to represent the dumptruck lookouts from the movie.

"Shouldn't be too hard" Foxy said to himself before turning and quickly making his way to and down the ladder to meet up with the rest of his team

"What took you so long?" Goldie asked

"I was seein' what I could see from ta roof" Foxy replied

"Well, what did you see?" Katy asked

"Tere isn't too much security ta worry about, which is good...but tere is at least three people in golf carts drivin' round ta lot" Foxy replied "So we jus' gotta be weary of what we're doin" he continued

"Hey, before we get all sneaky and make it to the wall...what's your plan on actually getting OVER it?" Goldie asked, Foxy stood there thinking before something quick and easy came to his mind

"A' rope" Foxy replied

"What?" Goldie said curiously

"A' rope, we can find a' rope n' send ta lightest person over first ta hold it so ta rest'uv us can get over" Foxy said, the others nodded

"Sounds like it will work" Cheek said, Foxy nodded

"Alright, I'll give you that...but where do you expect us to get a rope from?" Goldie asked

"Right here" Katy replied before lifting up a pile of rope "Rope isn't that hard to come by Goldie" she continued before carrying it over

"Ok, now we move" Foxy said, the others nodded before following Foxy towards the entrance of the ally

Goldie stood there a minute shaking his head before finally following the rest of his team.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Woohoo, the fox comes up with ONE plan...yippie skippy" Goldie started "It's like they'll do ANYTHING he tells them to just because he's a "nice guy"...I mean come on, give me a break" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With The Hunting Heros)

Damien had made it to the back wall of the film lot with the trampoline and set it up behind an old prop car so it would be out of sight in case anyone walked by but still close enough to the building that they could land on it when they jumped.

Randy, who had already reached the last building on the lot with the rest of the team, looked over the side and saw that Damien had succeeded with the plan

"He's got it ready" Randy whispered to the rest of The Heros before looking back over the ledge and motioning Damien to the ladder leading to the roof in the ally way behind the building, Damien gave a thumbs up before taking off towards the ladder "Alright, one at a time we jump for it and launch ourselves over the wall" he said, the others nodded but Max looked very hesitant about it

"Are you sure this is safe?" Max asked, Randy looked back over the side before turning to Max

"Uh...it should be" He replied, Max gulped

"It'll be alright" Krystal told Max who nervously nodded in response

"If you say so" Max said

After, they heard the ladder and finally saw Damien appear from it...he quickly climbed onto the roof and went to the others

"You did good" Randy said, Damien nodded

"Thanks, bro" He replied

"Alright, so this is how this is going to go...when you jump don't scream...just worry about landing on the trampoline" Randy started "Once you land on the trampoline be ready to catapult yourself over the wall, once over the wall be prepared for a rough landing...but try to roll instead of face planting" he continued "Everyone got it?" He asked, everyone nodded in response

"Ok, so here we go" Randy said "I'll go first" he continued

"Are you sure?" Chica asked, Randy nodded

"This was my idea, and if it kills us I deserve to die first" he replied

(Confessional -Randy)

"I mean I'll admit I've done some stupid stuff before, but I mean who hasn't?" Randy started "But this...this has to be one of the dumbest things I've done and bringing my team into with me...really makes me hope I don't get everyone killed" he continued

(Confessional End)

Randy walked all the way back to the opposite end of the roof before stopping and taking a deep breath

"To infinity and beyond" He muttered before taking off into a sprint as he raced towards the other side of the roof

Once he made it he leapt off the side doing his best to hold back as scream as he fell towards the trampoline, once he landed on it he shot at least eight feet in the air before lunging himself over the wall and landing hard on the other side before rolling to his feet.

He was amazed at how well he had done and was happy that he wasn't dead.

Back on the roof the others were looking over the side and were relieved when they saw Randy dusting himself off

"He made it" Chica said

"Ok then, who next?" Krystal asked

"I'll go next" Damien said, Beth looked at him

"Be careful then" She said, Damien smiled and nodded

"I live for this kinda stuff, I'll be fine" He reassured, Beth nodded before watching Damien back up to the opposite end of the roof like Randy had done

Damien closes his eyes and took a deep breath before taking off in a sprint towards the other end, he jumped and just like Randy did his best to hold in a scream.

He landed hard on the trampoline and catapulted himself over the wall and rolled to his feet on the other side just like Randy.

Randy walked up to him and helped him up...

"Nice" He said, Damien looked at him and nodded

After the others knew Damien had made it over, they started doing the same thing.

(With The Villainous Scouts)

Foxy had managed to lead the scouts through the film lot and to the wall without getting any of them caught.

Once they were there the first thing they saw was Chica jumping off of a roof about ten feet away from them, Foxy's heart nearly left his body.

Chica landed on the hidden trampoline and launched herself over the wall surprising all of The Villains.

"What ta heck" Foxy said

"They're escaping already?!" Goldie quietly exclaimed before taking the rope from Katy and throwing one end of it over the wall "Cheek you're the lightest, I guess, so climb" he continued, Cheek didn't like the way Goldie was "telling" her what to do but knew that it was for the team so she, to the best of her rope climbing abilities, climbed the rope and dropped down the ground on the other side of the wall before grabbing the rope as the others started climbing.

"Hurry!" Goldie quietly exclaimed as Katy grabbed the rope to climb, as she was climbing they saw Beth run and jump off of the roof and do the same thing that Chica did to get her over the wall "I don't know what they're up to but they're insane!" He continued

"Tay might be, but its workin" Foxy replied before looking at Baxter "Climb" he said

"But this rope will mess up my beautiful fur" Baxter whined, Foxy went wide eyed before giving him a death glare

"If he don't climb tis rope I'm gonna rip ye fur off so ye won't have ta worry about it gettin' messed up!" Foxy quietly exclaimed

"Fine fine I'll do it" Baxter said before grabbing the rope "I hope you realize how much damage you guys are causing" he continued before climbing the rope

(With The Hunting Heros)

Krystal and a very scared Max were the only two left to jump before their team won, Krystal was trying to convince Max that everything was going to be ok.

"Come on Max, you have to trust me on this one" Krystal said

"B-but I'm scared" Max replied

"I know you are, but you'll be ok" Krystal said, Max gave her a weary look "We are the only two keeping our team from winning this challenge, we have to jump" she continued, Max looked down before looking back up at her

He knew he didn't want to let his team down, especially not Krystal, but he also knew that he was scared out of his mind.

"Max look, The others made it just fine...I know you can do it" Krystal said, Max looked at her again before reluctantly nodding...Krystal smiled

"Good, lets go" She said before patting Max on the head "I'll go first just to show you that everything is going to work out" she continued, Max nodded again

"Please be careful" He said, Krystal smiled at him

"I will, I promise" She replied before running and jumping off of the side and bouncing off the trampoline and over the wall rolling to her feet on the other side.

Meanwhile on the ground with The Villains, Goldie had climbed over and Foxy was in the middle of it when he saw Max run and leap off of the roof and bounce off of the trampoline and flip himself over the wall and onto the other side.

Foxy stopped when he was on top of the wall before looking down as he watched The Heros celebrate, as they were celebrating Marionette walked up.

"Wow, you all did very well in this challenge" Marionette said "But unfortunately only one team could win, and that team is The Hunting Heros" he continued, The Heros cheered again "Now, as I said before this was a reward challenge and the reward you guys will be receiving is being offered a contract for us and our toy manufacturing company to use your likenesses as part of our first wave of officially licensed Total Drama Showdown action figures!" He finished, The Heros were speechless

"You mean I'm getting my own action figure?!" Max exclaimed, Marionette nodded

"Yep, and for everyone sold you get a small percentage of the profit" He replied, Max was so happy at that moment he didn't know what to say

"That means I can help my family!" He exclaimed, Marionette nodded

Krystal smiled and patted Max on the back, Max looked at her

"Congratulations" Krystal said

"Thank you!" Max exclaimed "You get one too!" He continued, Krystal giggled and nodded

"It is pretty cool" She replied

"My own action figure, aye" Randy said "I will admit, that is pretty cool" he continued

"Did you hear that Beth, our own action figures!" Damien exclaimed happily, Beth nodded

"An action figure before my sister, you don't know how bad that's going to bother her" Beth said with a small smile on her face

Foxy had jumped off of the wall and walked over to Chica

"Aye, congrats love" He said, Chica smiled and wrapped her arms around him

"Thank you, captain" She replied

As everyone was standing around talking Marionette rolled his eyes..

"Well, after this eventful challenge what will happen next time?" Marionette started "Will Baxters plan to get Cheek work? Will Krystal really start cheating to get rid of Goldie? And will our new line of Total Drama Showdown action figures be successful?" He continued "Find out next time on...Total...Drama...Showdown!" He finished

* * *

(QUESTION) Just for fun, if that action figure line was real...out of the first six competitors to get figures (Randy, Beth, Max, Damien, Krystal, and Chica) which figure do you think would sell the best? And which one would you pick up?

Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 8...this chapter was honesty pretty fun to write even though with how busy I was this week I had to stay up all night last night to finish it...

...but that's what's it's like to have a deadline I guess...hahaha

Anyways, again I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in chapter 9!


	10. Goosebumps: Showdown Nightmare

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, the competitors were thrown into the ultimate Toy Story SunnySide escape challenge as they were put to the test in not only rescuing their teammates but sneaking around the film lot to avoid getting caught and coming up with some very creative ways to get over a wall" Marionette started "Baxter's plan to get Cheek to go out with him continued as he tried to play the good guy card on her, Krystal continued to stalk Goldie, to the dismay of Max of course, and Beth and Damien's weird relationship continued to grow" he continued "But in the end after some very successful team work by The Heros, they took the victory and sealed the spots for our first wave of Total Drama Showdown action figures!" He finished

"What will happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out right now, only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Randy had woken up to get in somewhat of an early morning workout, on his way to his normal workout spot he had met up Katy who was on her way back to the trailers after an early morning shower.

"Good morning, never see you up this early" Katy said, Randy nodded

"I'm usually not, but I've been meaning to get back in to working out even if it means doing however many push-ups and sit-ups I can muster up" Randy replied, Katy nodded

"Well that's good, do you mind if I join you?" She asked, Randy shook his head

"No, I don't mind" He replied, Katy smiled

"Ok, thank you" She thanked, Randy gave her a small smile and a nod

"No problem" He said "Uh...follow me and I'll show you where I usually go" he continued, Katy nodded as she started following.

After about two minutes of walking they finally arrived to a studio with a giant "R" on it

"Here it is" Randy said as he came to a stop

"R, aye" Katy said trying to hold back a laugh, Randy nodded

"It's not what you think" He said

"What do I think?" Katy asked

"R as in Randy, right?" Randy asked rhetorically, Katy nodded

"You read my mind" She replied, Randy shook his head

"R as in redeemed" He said "As in after all I did to everyone last season I managed to redeem myself enough to where people actually like being around me now" he continued, Katy was surprised at what Randy's real meaning for choosing this studio was

"Wow, that's deep" She managed to say, Randy nodded

"Yeah, guess it wasn't on purpose but...you know" He said before dropping to the ground to start his push-ups

"It might not have been, but that's still something you should be very proud of" Katy said "I tried telling you last season that there was good in you, and you found it" she continued, Randy looked up at her as he continued his push-ups

"Yeah, *pant* but I have to give you props for it" He started "If it wasn't for *pant* you who knows where or what I would be doing right now" he continued

"But you do, you're here trying to win a hundred million dollars and doing it on your own without taking orders from over demanding snobs" Katy said, Randy let out a little chuckle

"Not trying to win, going to win" He said "And as far as Roxy goes, I honestly *pant* wish I could go back in time and slap myself in the face for even deciding to listen to her" he continued

"That's in the past now, forgetting everything that happened back then is a good start to your journey to that money" Katy started "And its going to be along journey, because even though we're friends...I'm here to win too" she continued, Randy stopped doing his push-ups and got onto his knees before smirking

"I know, and its going to be unfortunate when we're the last two and at the end of it all I'm going to be announced the winner of that one hundred million" Randy said, Katy gave him a small smile and a nod

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see which one of us is left standing when all of this is over" She said

"Guess so" Randy said before lying back "Will you spot me?" He asked, Katy nodded before getting one bed knees and holding on to Randy's feet

(Confessional -Katy)

"As much fun as I've been having seeing everyone again, I'm back for one reason...and that's the same reason everyone else is here...to win" Katy started "And I know with the competition I have...it's not going to be easy" she continued

(Switch to -Randy)

"Look, I know Katy's back to win and all...but come on...I've been here the whole time fighting for this money even though I didn't even want to do a season two of this show" Randy started "I'm going to win this time, it's going to take a lot of effort to accomplish...but I'm going to do it" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy and Chica)

It was now about9:30and Foxy and Chica had snuck away to one of the studios to get some "Alone Time"

"And you're sure no ones going to find us in here?" Chica asked as her and Foxy broke from their kiss

"I promise ye, love" Foxy replied, Chica smiled and nodded before they continued their kiss.

After kissing for several more minutes they broke it again when something came to Chica's mind

"So...why did you choose this particular studio anyways?" Chica asked, Foxy smile before standing up and extending his hand to Chica

She looked at before grabbing it allowing Foxy to pull her to her feet

"Follow me n' I'll show ye" Foxy said before taking Chica's hand as he led her to a room in the back of the building, when they got to outside of the room it was just pitch black inside

Foxy reached in and flipped a switch to turn the light on and when he did Chica stood there confused...

It was a pretty bare room but what really caught Chica's eyes was a movie poster on the back wall for a movie called "Finding True Love".

Chica looked up at Foxy who was staring at the poster too before realizing that Chica was looking at him, he looked down at her

"Foxy, I-" Chica was saying before being interrupted

"-Tat is ta reason I chose tis building" Foxy started "Because I found mine" he continued

"Oh, Foxy" Chica said before quickly wrapping her arms around Foxy's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

(Confessional -Chica)

"Foxy is soooo romantic" Chica started "I know he doesn't like showing it in front of the others so he can maintain his tough pirate persona, but he has to be the sweetest guy in the world!" She continued

(Switch to -Foxy)

"Aye, what can I say?" Foxy started "Tis be ta truth, and I have ta let me girl know tat I love her" he continued "Tis be sometin' every lad should do" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Goldie)

Goldie was currently on his way to his training studio he had been sneaking to, but something was bothering him...it felt like he was being watched.

He had managed to avoid being seen by any of the camera men, but he could still feel like there were eyes watching his every move.

When he was about to reach the studio he stopped walking and turned around, but still didn't see anything.

That's when he got irritated...

"I know someone's watching me" He called out but didn't get any response, he shook his head "What, you don't have anything better to do than follow me around?" He asked but still didn't get a response "Whatever, later loser" he finished before finally making his way into the studio

Once he was inside Max and Krystal, who had been following him, popped out from their hiding spot and quickly started to approach the door.

When they got there and tried to open it however, it was locked.

"He locked it" Krystal whispered to Max

"Oh well, we should probably head to the dining hall for breakfast anyways" Max said before he started to walk off

"Wait" Krystal said "There has to be a back entrance to this place" she continued, Max frowned

"Come on Krystal, this is boring" Max started "Let's go get some breakfast and hangout with the others or something, I mean we've been following Goldie around for almost a week and he still hasn't done anything" he continued

"Because he knows we're following him, he's obviously not going to do anything while he knows there's people around" Krystal replied

"Then what are we following him for?" Max asked

"To catch him when he does do something" Krystal replied

"But Krystal-" Max was saying before being interrupted

"-Come on Max, you know as well as I do that he's up to no good" Krystal said "And I'd rather watch him and make sure he's not doing anything to anyone else than not watch him and allow him to pull some crap on someone" she continued, Max looked down

"I guess you're right" He said, Krystal nodded

"Alright good, now lets go check on that back door" She said before quickly and quietly making her way around the studio with Max following behind her

(Confessional -Max)

"I don't like the way Krystal has been taking this whole Goldie thing" Max said "I mean she's not the same person that I knew when we got here" he continued before looking down sadly

(Switch to -Krystal)

"I'm going to make sure Goldie doesn't cheat his way to the finals like Roxy did, and if that means keeping an eye on him until he gets eliminated then so be it" Krystal said "I know Max isn't into this whole thing but I don't want him to go down like Axel, Springtrap, or Randy last season" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth were on their way to the dining hall to get some breakfast so they could go eat in their normal hangout spot.

They walked in chattering it up when they noticed how bare the place actually was...

The only person in there was Cheek, who was sitting at a table eating alone.

Beth nudged Damien, who looked at her, before she pointed towards Cheek...Damien nodded and the two grabbed their plates before walking to the table she was at.

"Good morning" Beth said, Cheek looked up at her

"Good morning" She replied

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Beth asked, Cheek shook her head

"Not at all" She replied, Beth smiled before her and Damien took a seat

"What are you doing in here alone?" Beth asked, Cheek shrugged

"No one else has showed up yet" She replied "Have you seen anyone else?" She asked, Beth and Damien both shook their heads in response

"No, not since I left the trailer this morning" Beth replied "Where do you think they're all at?" She asked

"Don't know" Damien replied

"Chica's with Foxy, I know that much...don't know where they are though" Cheek said

"And I figure Randy and Katy are probably together somewhere" Damien added as he took a bite of his breakfast

"So...are they like together or something?" Beth asked, Cheek shrugged before both females looked to Damien

"What?" He asked with his mouth full of food

"Don't talk while you're chewing, it's rude" Beth said, Damien immediately closed his mouth before swallowing

"Sorry" He apologized, Beth nodded "I don't think they're a thing, Randy hasn't said anything" he continued

"Guess its none of our business anyways" Cheek said, the others nodded

"You're right" Beth said "So what about Max or Krystal, where do you think they are?" She asked

"Who knows" Damien said

"It's weird this season how everyone acts towards each other now, it's like the only time there's actually more than two people together is when we're doing a challenge" Cheek said "With how empty this place is right now, it feels like the final three all over again" she continued

"You're right, I guess it does" Beth said "Who knows, maybe it's foreshadowing something" she continued

"Maybe" Cheek said

After, they sat there in silence at the thought of them being the final three when someone else finally walked in.

"Good morning people less beautiful than me" Baxter said as he walked in, once he noticed Cheek he smiled and walked up to her "And good morning to you" he continued before taking Cheeks hand and kissing it, Cheek looked at him in surprise

Beth and Damien sat there speechless not know what to say...

"Uh...what was that?" Cheek asked as she pulled her hand away

"Just a polite way to say hello to a beautiful girl" Baxter replied surprising Cheek, Beth, and Damien even more

"Thanks...I-uh...guess" Cheek said not know what else to say, Baxter nodded

"You're very welcome" He said "I'm going to grab some breakfast, I will be right back" he continued before turning and walking go grab a plate

After he walked away Cheek turned to look back at Damien and Beth...

"What was that?" Beth asked

"I have no idea" Cheek replied

"It's a little...weird...don't you think?" Beth asked, Cheek looked over at Baxter who was fixing his plate before looking back at Beth

"Yeah, he has been acting really nice to me lately" She replied

(Confessional -Cheek)

"It is strange the way Baxter is acting all of the sudden, I mean before he was such a jerk but now he's decided to start being nice all of the sudden?" Cheek said curiously "I don't know what's going on, but I need to get to the bottom of it" she continued

(Confessional End)

Baxter walked back over to the table the others were at and sat down next to Cheek.

"How has your morning been so far?" Baxter asked Cheek

"Uh...fine, thanks for asking" Cheek replied

"No problem at all" Baxter said "Mines been a little frustrating, there was this one bad chunk of fur that just wouldn't stay down...but after I gave the little guys a pep talk about maintaining our beautiful look they decided to work with me" he continued

"That's...good" Cheek said awkwardly

"Very" Baxter said before looking over at Beth and Damien "If you two want I could give you some pointers on keeping your fur from looking greasy all of the time" he continued, they were both insulted by his comment

Beth, who had her arms down at her sides, clenched her fists...

Damien could tell she wanted to jump over the table and rip all of Baxter's fur out, he quickly put his left hand over her right causing her to look at him

"Ignore this scrub, I think your fur is beautiful" Damien whispered in her ear immediately causing her to blush and forget about Baxter's comment

Cheek saw the blush and just smiled in response, but Baxter didn't seem to notice as he was too busy staring at Cheek.

The moment was eventually broken up however when Randy and Katy walked in.

"I cannot believe you did a hundred push-ups" Katy said, Randy chuckled as he moved his arms around go get the feeling back in them

"Yeah, it was no problem" He replied as he continued to move his arms around, they then noticed Cheek, Baxter, Beth, and Damien sitting at one of the tables

"Morning" Randy said as he and Katy continued their walk to the food

"Morning" Everyone except Baxter replied

"So what have you two been up to?" Cheek asked

"Randy was working out, I was watching" Katy replied as she grabbed her plate, Beth and Cheek smiled at each other

Katy could tell Randy's arms weren't exactly working with him after all of those push-ups so she decided to offer to help him.

"Do you want me to get that?" Katy asked Randy as he was struggling to hold his plate up, Randy looked at her and shook his head

"No no, I have it" He said, she knew he wasn't the type of person to ask for help in situations like this

His arms were shaking as he tried his best to walk to the table without dropping his plate, Katy shook her head before taking the plate from him

"Hey, I said I had it" Randy said

"Randy, you were about to drop it" Katy said

"But...but" was all Randy managed to muster out, he knew that Katy was right and that he would just look stupid if he stood there arguing with her "Thank you" he said before walking past her to the table, Katy nodded

"You're welcome" She said as she walked up to the table, sat the plates down, and sat next to Randy

After they were sat down, the group of competitors picked up a random conversation until they heard someone else walk in causing the mood to die down...

Goldie walked in ignoring the others as he made his way to the back and quickly made himself a plate before walking and sitting down at the table opposite of the one the others were sitting at, with his back turned to them.

"What's his problem?" Beth asked the group

"His panties are probably in a bunch" Randy replied

"If that's the case, they must be pretty bunched up because they've been like that since we got here" Cheek said, the others nodded

(Confessional -Randy)

"Seriously, I don't know what Goldie's deal has been lately...you know trying to act like he's all tough and how he keeps to himself" Randy started "It's really just making him seem like a really big *bleep*hole" he continued

(Confessional End)

Goldie sat at the other table slowly eating the food he put on his plate, he knew the others were talking about him but knew that if he said anything to anger them he would surely be the next one to get booted off the show...and he WOULDN'T let that happen.

Soon after, Max and Krystal walked in still with their eyes planted on Goldie as they fixed their plates and sat at the table with everyone else.

Krystal tried to downplay the fact she was keeping her eyes on Goldie but wasn't able to hide the fact that Randy noticed that she kept looking up at the bear.

Randy was getting ready to ask her what was up when...

(Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge!" Marionettes voice exclaimed through the intercom

"Only ones that aren't here are Foxy and Chica" Katy said, the others nodded

"Let's hope they beat Marionette here" Cheek replied

(With Foxy and Chica)

Foxy and Chica had been sitting in the same studio doing a mixture of kissing and talking when they heard Marionettes announcement.

"Guess tat means its time ta go" Foxy said, Chica nodded

"I don't want to though" She said as her and Foxy stood up, Foxy chuckled

"Me neither" He replied before kissing her again, Chica smiled after they broke the kiss before Foxy took her hand and they started off towards the dining hall.

(In The Dining Hall)

Everyone was sitting around talking amongst themselves waiting for Marionette to finally show up.

About three minutes passed before anyone walked through the door, but it wasn't Marionette.

Foxy and Chica walked in and walked towards the table that everyone else except Goldie was sitting at.

"Wow, you two beat Marionette" Beth said

"Tis be surprising ain't it" Foxy said

"At least we won't have to listen to him complain about someone being late" Chica said, the others nodded

"That'll be a first" Randy said, that's when Marionette walked in with a hand over his eyes

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand from in front of my eyes and when I do all eleven remaining competitors better be in here" Marionette said, everyone rolled their eyes "Ok...one...two...three" he counted down before removing his hand, once he did he looked around and saw that everyone was indeed in the dining hall "Well well well, you all actually decided to be here on time today" he finished

"Yeah it's a first, just like this is the first time you didn't come in here complaining about someone being two minutes late" Randy said causing everyone to laugh, Marionette however was not impressed with the joke

(Confessional -Randy)

"Come on, you gotta get under Marionettes skin a little bit to have some fun" Randy replied "And besides, I was making the others laugh...so it's a win win" he continued

(Switch to -Beth)

"Ok, what Randy said was a little mean" Beth started "But it was pretty funny" she continued before she started laughing

(Confessional End)

"Quite, Mr. BadJokes" Marionette said, Randy gave him a confused look

"BadJokes? That's the BEST you could come up with?" Randy asked "You know what though, my jokes aren't as bad as the way you host this show" he continued once again causing everyone to burst out into laughter, Marionette was not enjoying this

"I'll have you know, I do my job exceptionally well" Marionette replied, Randy nodded

"Do you know what else you do exceptionally well at?" He asked, Marionette stood there confused "Making yourself look stupid by painting your face like that" he continued, Marionette frowned at him as everyone else continued laughing

"What are you a comedian now?" Marionette asked "Do you want to leave the show so you can go do standup?" He continued

"Ya know, now that you mention it I probably could" Randy replied

"Well, then go do it!" Marionette exclaimed "And the rest of you stop laughing at the way I do my job and my makeup!" He continued "I'm the host of a tv show, I deserve to look good!" He finished

"Not as good as me" Baxter said as he looked at himself in his little mirror, Marionette growled under his breath before taking the piece of bacon Goldie was about to eat out of his hand and throwing it at Baxter

"I was going to eat that" Goldie said

"Ahhhh!" Baxter screamed "Grease! You got grease in my fur!" He continued

(Confessional -Baxter)

"Do you know how hard it is to get grease out of fur?!" Baxter exclaimed "It's going to take me FOREVER to get myself cleaned up!" He continued "Marionette and his disrespectful grease staining self will be hearing from my lawyer!" He finished

(Confessional End)

"I don't care, now sit down and let's get this challenge started!" Marionette yelled, Baxter angrily sat back down before Marionette started talking again "Ok, now...today's challenge will be based off of a very popular children's book series turned television show turned movie...Goosebumps" he continued

"Yeah, Autumn and I used to read those books when we were little" Beth said

"Me too" Chica said happily

"Yeah, that's great- now continuing, in this challenge you will take the tablet you are about to be given and have to travel around the lot and try to recapture some of R.L. Stine's most infamous creations" Marionette said

"So...a Goosebumps version of Pokémon Go" Randy said

"Sorta" Marionette replied

"That game is overrated" Randy said

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way" Marionette said sarcastically as Fritz walked in carrying a box "Now, what Fritz is handing it are the tablets you will be using...red for The Heros and blue for The Villains" he continued

"Why do they look like books?" Goldie asked

"Have you not seen the movie that came out last year?" Marionette asked, Goldie shook his head

"No, I hate Jack Black" He replied, Marionette nodded

"Understandable" He said "They are shaped like books to mimic the book that the main characters had to catch the monsters with in the movie" he continued

"Sounds ridiculous and like a terrible idea for a movie" Goldie said

(Confessional -Goldie)

"I will admit I used to read those books when I was a kid, but even I think that that movie, even though I haven't seen it, sounds terrible" Goldie said "I mean come on, having to catch monsters in a magical book? Seriously?" He continued

(Confessional End)

"So how is tis goin' ta work exactly?" Foxy asked as he observed the books shaped tablet

"Ok, there are forty Goosebumps monsters you will have to capture, I wanted it to be all of them but was told that would be way to long of an episode to accomplish" Marionette said "Anyways, each teams tablets will be linked to one another...meaning lets say Randy takes his tablet to one side of the studio and finds and captures the Invisible Boy...the Invisible Boys picture will the appear over his silhouette with a green check mark over it letting the rest of Randy's team know that that monster has been found and captured" he explained

"So we have to work as a team to find all of the monsters?" Katy said curiously, Marionette nodded

"Correct" He replied "And another note, where one team finds one monster is exactly where the other team will find that monster...so the monsters are all in the same places for both teams" he continued

"That makes it a little easier I guess" Cheek said

"Alright, now...uh...good luck I guess" Marionette said before moving out of the way of the door "Because the challenge starts-" he continued before stopping and looking down at his watch "NOW!" He finished, everyone jumped to their feet and immediately took off out the door in the hunt for the monsters.

Randy and the rest of The Heros met up in the middle of the film lot to come up with a plan...

"Alright, we obviously need to split up to get this done quicker" Randy said, the rest of The Heros nodded in agreement "Ok, so I guess everyone just go a different way and let's get these monsters and win this Goosebumps Go challenge" he continued, the team nodded again before they all took off in different directions.

(With Foxy)

Foxy and his team had decided to do the pretty much the same thing that The Heros were doing, split up.

He was walking around the lot when his tablet started rumbling, he lifted up and looked at it and saw that one of the monsters was nearby.

"Aye, tis is goin' ta be easier tan I thought" Foxy said as he approached the monster "Amaz-O" he continued as he aimed his tablet in the direction that Amaz-O was in before quickly and repeatedly tapping him eventually leading to a bright blue light appearing over him and him disappearing off of the tablet "Gotcha" he said as Amaz-O appeared with a check over him on the list of monsters.

Foxy nodded successfully before continuing his walk around the studio.

(With Katy)

Katy had been walking around for five minutes and had already caught two monsters Undead Ed and Visible Man...

"This has to be the easiest challenge we've done so far" Katy said to herself as she continued to walk around the lot, she was walking when her tablet rumbled again.

She looked down and smiled when she saw that there was another monster around, she smiled as she approached the spot where it was.

"Evil Knight, hmm" She said before she quickly started tapping it until this blew light flashed signaling that she got it "And another one down" she continued as she started walking again

(With Max)

Max had was walking alone in a random part of the studio, it was so eerie when no one else was around, even during the day.

He was walking until his tablet finally rumbled, he looked down at it and saw that there was a monster nearby

"Cool!" He said happily as he walked in the direction that tablet was telling him to, eventually he got to an alley in between two of the studios

And as much as he didn't want to, walked down it anyways to get the monster that was down there

"Ok, who's down here" he said curiously as he walked to the end of the alley before finally spotting the monster that was waiting for him "Gargoyle" he said curiously as he looked at the tablet and saw the Gargoyle on the screen

He quickly lowered the tablet to make sure it wasn't actually there, it wasn't.

Max signed in relief before he started tapping the Gargoyle until the blue light flashed letting him know he had caught it

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily as he looked at the list of monsters and saw between him and the rest of his team they had already caught thirteen of them, he stood there staring at the screen unaware that someone was walking up behind him.

The figure inched closer and closer as Max continued to go through the monsters on the screen, until finally the figure grabbed his shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" Max screamed as he dropped his tablet and quickly turned around only to come face to face with Goldie

Goldie had his hands up telling Max he wasn't going to hurt him...

"Woah woah, calm down" Goldie said, Max was trying to get his heart to return to his chest as he took deep breaths to calm himself down

"You scared me!" Max exclaimed

"Sorry, didn't mean to" Goldie replied

"W-what do you want?" Max asked

"I was nearby and my tablet started rumbling, told me there was a monster down here" Goldie replied before lifting up his tablet to spot the Gargoyle "There you are" he continued before quickly tapping it and capturing it "And got you" he continued

Max stood there staring at him not knowing what to say...

"And that's it?" Max asked, Goldie looked at him once again before replying

"Yeah, that's it" Goldie replied, Max nodded.

He was nervous around Goldie, especially alone, he was worried that Goldie knew that him and Krystal had been following him for the past week.

"Well, looks like I'll just be on my way now" Goldie said before turning around and taking off back down the alley, Max stood there watching him walk away before picking up his tablet and continuing back down the alley himself.

(Confessional -Max)

"Goldie made me really nervous when he had me trapped in the alley" Max started "I mean what if he knows that it's been me and Krystal who have been following him?" He continued "What if he tries to get one of us eliminated?!" He finished

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie was sitting in the chair with his arms crossed staring at the camera...

"I can tell you right now that Max is one of the idiots who had been following me, did you see how nervous he got when I was around?" Goldie started "And where Max goes Krystal follows, I haven't trusted either one of them this whole season and I know they're watching me until they can get me eliminated" he continued "And that just isn't happening and I'll make sure of it" he finished before an evil smirk grew on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Damien)

Damien was, just like everyone else, walking around alone.

He wanted to go with Beth but knew Randy was right when he said they should all split up.

He had only caught one monster, The Ice Hound, since the challenge started and he knew that wasn't good considering last time he checked his team still had twenty-nine monsters they had to catch.

He continued walking in random directions for at least five more minutes before his tablet started rumbling.

"Finally, dude" Damien said before following his tablet to the nearby monster, as he neared it he saw that Foxy was already in the middle of catching it.

Damien picked up his pace to the monster...

"And gotcha" Foxy said as he caught the monster, he was looking at the tablet when he heard some approaching him

He turned around to see Damien rushing up...

"How's it goin' lad?" Foxy asked, Damien looked at him before quickly tapping on the monster that was in front of him, King Jellyjam.

"Good so far, bro" Damien replied as he caught the monster

"Tats good" Foxy said "Well, I gotta be on me way...good luck ta ya" he continued before he started walking away

"Same to you, bro" Damien replied as he started looking through the list of monsters on his tablet "Cool, we have seventeen so far" he continued as he stood there going through the list

(With Randy)

Randy was currently on a role, he had already caught seven monsters.

The Lawn Gnomes, Loreo, The Masked Mutant, Murder the Clown, Rat Monster, The Snowman, and Swamp Monster.

He was happy with what he had done so far and got even more happy when his tablet started rumbling, he smiled as he walked towards where the next monster was currently at.

When he got to the spot he looked at the tablet and saw Wizard the Lizard now inhabiting the screen

"Hello there, you ugly *bleep* " Randy said before he quickly started tapping the monster until the blue light flashed in front of it telling him that he had caught it "And you're done" he continued as he started looking through the list of monsters "And that makes twenty, my team is on a role!" He finished before he once again started walking

(With Cheek)

Cheeks search for monsters had led her inside one of the studio buildings, her tablet had started buzzing when she neared the building so she went inside to find the monster that was currently hiding away in there.

She had walked to one of the back rooms in the building where it said the monster was but didn't see anything on the tablet, she was confused because it was showing the monster was right in front of her.

She looked at the name of what monster it was and immediately started feeling sad...

The name on the tablet was Brent Green "The Invisible Boy".

Seeing the name "Brent" started making her think back to what happened to Brent, and she felt like she wanted to break down into tears.

However, she did manage to hold them back.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to clear her head before opening them again and quickly tapping on the nothing that was in front of her until a blue light filled the tablet screen letting her know that she was successful in capturing The Invisible Boy.

She sighed before giving a nod and looking down at the screen...

"Sixteen for the team" Cheek said to herself before starting her walk out of the building

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I know in order to not make myself feel sad all of the time I need to try and keep what happened off my mind" Cheek started "But it's just hard knowing I gave Brent, the guy that was always there when I needed him...the guy that was so sweet and helpful...the guy that I really care about, a concussion and got him sent home" she continued as she choked back some tears "And I know The Invisible Boy has nothing to do with Brent, but it just figures that I would find him out of anything else" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Krystal)

Krystal was walking around hoping in the back of her mind that Goldie wasn't up to something, she knew that she needed to stay on top of finding these monsters but also knew that someone should be keeping an eye on Goldie.

She had only caught two monsters so far, The Blob Monster and Cronby, and that's because she had her mind on two things at once, the challenge and what Goldie was up to.

She was currently walking around with her mind in the clouds when her tablet started rumbling bringing her back down to earth.

She looked at the tablet and saw that she was nearing one of the monsters, she continued the way it told her to go until she was about to reach it.

She skid to sudden stop however when she saw Goldie up ahead catching the same monster she was about to.

She quickly jumped into a nearby alley trying to stay out of sight of Goldie.

Luckily for her, he hadn't noticed her.

Goldie caught his monster and continued on his way across the lot.

Krystal quickly ran up to the monster, Annihilator 3000, and repeatedly tapped on it until she caught it before sneaking after Goldie.

(Confessional -Krystal)

"I know there is a challenge going on, and believe me I'm taking it seriously" Krystal said "But it doesn't hurt to keep an eye on Goldie while I'm doing it, he just can't be trusted" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Chica)

Chica was doing good so far, herself.

She had already caught six monsters.

The Cemetery Man, Cuddles the Hamster, Dwarves, Murder the Clown, Amaz-O, and Wizard the Lizard.

She was still walking around the lot waiting for her tablet to rumble again, and when it finally did she smiled.

She looked down at the tablet and saw that she was nearing another monster, she was making her way to it when it suddenly disappeared.

"What the heck" Chica said in confusion as she neared the spot, once she got close enough she found the reason why it disappeared.

"And got you" Beth said happily as she looked through the list of caught monsters, between all of The Heros they had now caught twenty seven of them

"Beth?" Chica said curiously, Beth turned around and looked at her

"Oh, high Chica" She said "I just caught another monster" she continued, Chica nodded

"I know, I was on my way over when it disappeared off of my tablet" She said

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know" Beth said, Chica waved it off

"No it's ok, we're on the same team so it's not like it matters which one of us got it" She said, Beth nodded

"Yeah, you're right" She said "So how many have you caught so far?" She asked

"Six" Chica replied "What about you?" She asked

"This one was actually my sixth" Beth replied

"That's good" Chica said, Beth giggled

"I know, same to you" she said causing Chica to laugh too, they stood there a minute until someone walked up to catch Beth's previously caught monster

"Aye, well look who it be" They heard Foxy say, Chica turned around and smiled as Foxy approached the two "Hello, love" he said to Chica

"Hello, Captain" Chica replied before hugging Foxy "Are you hear to catch the monster?" She asked, Foxy nodded

"Indeed I am" He replied before lifting his tablet up at the monster and letting out a chuckle "Well what do ye know" he said before quickly tapping the screen and capturing the monster "Guess Ol' Cap'n Long Ben One-Leg was no match fer ta great Cap'n Foxy" he finished before letting out another chuckle

"It's not even a contest" Chica said causing Foxy to smile at her

"Aye, of course not" He said before kissing Chica on the forehead "Well, I best be goin' I'll see ye later love" he continued, Chica smiled and nodded

"See you later Captain" She replied, Foxy winked at her before walking off.

Chica stood there with a smile on her face before turning back to Beth, who was giggling.

"What?" Chica asked

"Nothing, lover girl" Beth replied jokingly, Chica giggled and shook her head

(With Baxter)

Baxter had been walking around the whole time worried about getting the grease out of his fur, he had only caught one monster so far which wasn't good...

"Stupid grease and stupid Marionette for getting the stupid grease on my beautiful well groomed fur" Baxter muttered as he walked around the film lot

He continued walking around mumbling to himself when his tablet rumbled again, he sighed loudly before looking at the tablet and walking in the direction it was telling him to go.

The path led him down an alley and right up to the ladder on the back of one of the studios, he groaned loudly knowing that he was going to have to climb up to the roof.

"This will all be worth it when I win that one mill" Baxter muttered to himself before he started his climb.

Once he reached the top, he climbed onto the roof and walked over to where the monster was.

He aimed his tablet at and saw that it was The Abominable Snowman.

"Fantastic" He said to himself before he repeatedly started tapping on it, and after about forty seconds of repeated tapping the blue light finally flash letting him know that he had caught it "Its about time" he said as he looked at the list of monsters and saw that his team only need to catch eleven more.

As he stood there he spotted what looked like Randy on the roof directly across from him catching another monster, he once again groaned loudly knowing what he was about to half to do.

(Confessional -Baxter)

"I keep telling myself that this will all be worth it when I win that one hundred million dollars, but I'm honestly starting to wonder if doing all of this useless walking and climbing to catch monsters is really worth it" Baxter said "I mean all its doing is messing up my fur, and making me tired which doesn't make me look super appealing...you know just like the rest of you people normally look" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Goldie)

Goldie was still walking around and catching monsters, he had caught seven so far so he figured he was doing a good portion of the work for his team.

He had at this point realized that he was being followed and knew that it was either Max or Krystal, so he decided to try and come up with a plan to get whoever it was off of his back.

As he was walking he neared a building that had a monster in it so he figured that it was the perfect chance to lose whoever was was following him.

He walked into the building and acted like he was searching for the monster, once he was deep enough inside Krystal had quietly followed him in.

Goldie had walked all the way to the back of the building and into one of the room, Krystal followed.

What she didn't know though is that it was a set up, Goldie had hid behind the door and as soon as Krystal walked into the room Goldie quickly exited the room and closed and locked the door from the outside.

Krystal immediately ran to the door and started trying to open it but it was locked

"Goldie!" Krystal exclaimed "Goldie open the door!" She continued, Goldie snickered in response

"Sorry, I can't hear you" He said "Why don't you try following someone else next time" he continued before walking away from the door to find the monster that was in the building

"Goldie open the door!" He heard Krystal yell as he walked away, he just ignored her and proceeded to capture the monster and leave the building

(Confessional -Goldie)

"I'm done messing around, Krystal should have done a better job at stalking me" Goldie said "But now that she's a little...locked up...she's taken care of...for now" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth had been walking their own ways when they met up, so they decided to just stay together seeing as how they only had five monsters left to catch.

"I think we have this one in the bag" Damien said, Beth nodded

"I think so too" She said "We only have to get five more" she continued

They continued walking until both of their tablets started rumbling, they looked at each other before looking at their tablets and following them to the next monster

"The Body Squeezers" Damien said as him and Beth approached the next monster "Would you like to do the honors?" He asked, Beth smiled and nodded

"Sure" She replied before aiming her tablet ahead of her and repeatedly tapping it until she caught the monster "Got it" she said

"Nice, that leaves four" Damien said

"Actually three" they heard a voice say, they turned around and saw Randy approaching them "I just caught The Evil Knight" he continued

"Nice, bro" Damien said "We got this challenge" he continued, Randy nodded

"Looks like it" he said "Let's hurry up and find those other three and get this over with" he continued, Beth and Damien nodded before the three of them took off again

(With Katy)

Katy had been on fire with catching monsters, she had just caught Creeps, and was walking around again.

She had managed to help get The Villains down to only needing four more monsters.

She continued walking around until her tablet rumbled again...

"I guess I'm just a monster hunting expert" She said as she followed the tablet to the next monster, Werewolves.

She approached the spot were the monster was and aimed her tablet in the direction it was in before repeatedly tapping it until the blue light flashed letting her know she had captured it.

"Three left" She said to herself as she looked through the monsters

(With Baxter)

Baxter had made it to the rooftop across from him where Randy previously was and caught the monster that was up on that roof, Della Raver.

He aimed his tablet at the ghost girl before repeatedly tapping on her until the blue light flashed letting him know that he got it.

He stood there looking through the monsters only then realizing that his team only needed to catch two more to win.

"They better not screw this up now" Baxter said to himself

(With Randy)

Randy was walking around looking for the next monster, it took a couple of minutes before his tablet rumbled again.

"Ok, where are you?" He asked as he followed where the tablet was telling him to go, once he finally got to where the monster was he realized that he was back outside the trailers.

He looked around until he spotted the monster on his tablet, the most vile horrible creature you could imagine...a poodle.

"What the-" Randy was saying before stopping, he looked at what the monster was called "Fifi?" He said curiosity as he eyed the poodle "Uh...whatever" he continued before he quickly started tapping it until the blue light flashed telling him that he got it.

(With Cheek)

Cheek was walking back towards the dining hall figure they must have missed one over there.

At this point The Villains were only one monster away from winning the challenge.

She hasn't noticed Chica had walked out of one of the alleys after looking for a monster, Chica saw Cheek and ran to catch up to her.

"Cheek" Chica called, Cheek turned around to look at her

"Hey Chica" She replied

"Where are you headed?" Chica asked

"Back towards the dining hall" Cheek replied "What about you?" She asked

"Pretty much the same" Chica replied, Cheek nodded

"That's good" Cheek said, the two walked in silence before Chica spoke again

"So, how many of these monsters have you caught?" She asked, Cheek looked at her

"Uh...seven...I think, I honestly wasn't paying too much attention" She replied "What about you?" She asked

"Nine" Chica replied, Cheek nodded

"That's good, sounds like you did a good chunk of the work for your team" She said causing Chica to laugh

"Yeah, maybe" Chica said, the two of them continued to walk towards the dining hall when at the same time both of their tablets rumbled.

They looked at them before looking at each other...

"Guess the last monster is around the dining hall" Chica said

"Guess so" Cheek replied, the two looked at each other again before they both took off running towards the monster.

(With Max)

Max was headed back towards the dining hall when his tablet rumbled as he was walking past one of the studios, he had walked inside to find another one of the monsters but instead heard someone screaming and pounding on one of the doors.

The voice sounded very familiar to him...he knew it...

"Krystal?" He said as he started walking towards the scream

"Someone let me out!" Krystal screamed, that's when Max took off running towards the door

When he got there he quickly opened it and saw Krystal standing there...

"Max" She said in a surprised tone before hugging him "Thank you" she said

"Krystal, what were you doing in there?" Max asked, that's when she got mad

"Goldie locked me in" She replied angrily "I'm going to beat him into the ground when I get my hands on him" she continued

(With Cheek and Chica)

The two chickens were neck and neck as they raced each other towards the monster at the dinging hall, once they reached it they both skid to a stop before quickly aiming their tablets at it.

"Slappy!" They both exclaimed in unison before quickly and repeatedly tapping on the puppet until the blue flash came on the screen "Yes!" They both exclaimed

"And it looks like we have your winners!" Marionette exclaimed over the intercom stopping everyone where they stood "The Villains!" He exclaimed

"Yes!" Cheek yelled

"Wait, what?!" Chica exclaimed "But I thought we had them all" she continued before quickly going back through The Heros monsters list and seeing that there was still one silhouetted character, she sighed "Guess not" she said

Max and Krystal had been standing there listening to Marionettes announcement when Max remembered what he actually came into the building to do

"Oh no" Max said

"What?" Krystal asked

"It's my fault we lost" He replied

"Why would you say that?" Krystal asked

"Because I came in here to get the other monster" Max replied, that's when Krystal started feeling bad

"Max, I'm sorry" Krystal apologized

"I cost us the challenge" Max said sadly before turning and walking towards the exit, Krystal stood there sadly watching Max as he walked out of the building

(Confessional -Max)

"I can't believe that after all of that I cost us the challenge" Max said sadly "I-I didn't know Krystal was trapped, I went in there to get that monster but I got Krystal instead" he continued "Even though we lost the challenge I feel like I made the right decision...but I don't know" he finished before looking down

(Switch to -Krystal)

"Well I feel terrible" Krystal said "This isn't Max's fault, and I hope the others understand that" she continued "But I feel like this is EXACTLY what Goldie wanted to happen" she continued

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Welcome Heros, by now you're very familiar with the rules of this ceremony so I'm just going to skip telling you guys about what happens to the competitor that doesn't receive a Goldenette Award heretonight" Marionette started before looking towards the Lame-O-Sien "Anyways, lets see who gets to stay another night...shall we" he continued

"Chica...Beth" Marionette called before tossing the two of them awards

"Randy..." He said before tossing Randy an award

"And...Damien" Marionette said before tossing Damien an award "Max, Krystal one of you will be leavingtonight" he continued

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Max and Krystal both looked at each other in shock as Marionette stared at the two of them with the final award.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Max and Krystal continued to sit there staring at each other before looking back at Marionette.

Marionette started moving the last award back and forth between the two of them as the tension grew.

"Hmmmm" Marionette started as he continued to move the award

Both Max and Krystal's stomaches were turning as they waited to find out who was going home...

"And the final award goes to-" Marionette said before stopping "-"-"-Max" he continued before tossing Max his award "Krystal, it's time to goooo" he finished

(Elimination Music Starts)

"What, no s-she can't go!" Max exclaimed, Krystal sat there with her head down before sighing

"I guess I deserve this" She said, everyone looked at her as she stood up to face her former team members "It was my fault we lost today's challenge" she continued surprising everyone

"What, why?" Chica asked

"I was...following Goldie to make sure he wasn't trying to cheat and he tricked me and locked me in a room in one of the studios and when Max came into the studio to get the last monster he heard me yelling and came to me first" Krystal explained "So it's my fault" she continued

"I knew something was up, I saw you staring at Goldieat breakfast this morning" Randy said causing Krystal to look at him

"You did?" She asked, Randy nodded

"I was going to say something but Mr. I can't take a joke over there stopped me before I could" He said

"You do know I can hear you, right?" Marionette asked

"And do you know that I really don't care?" Randy asked rhetorically, Marionette gave him an unamused look but before he could say anything Krystal started talking again

"Look, just don't be mad at Max for this" Krystal said, the others looked at her before looking at each other

"We're not mad at Max...or you" Randy said surprising Krystal

"What?" She said curiously

"No point, so we lost a challenge...it's not like we haven't lost before" Randy said, the others nodded

"Yeah, and it's done and over with...no point in being mad about it" Beth added, Krystal nodded

"You're right" She said

"Look, you were keeping an eye on Goldie to make sure he didn't pull a Roxy stunt on one of us...and we have to thank you for that" Randy said

"Yeah, I mean come on...the dude could have done anything to anyone of us and you made sure that didn't happen" Damien said, Krystal nodded

"So, thank you" Randy thanked her

"You're welcome" Krystal replied "Just...promise me that you guys will watch him...I don't want him cheating anyone" she continued

"Trust me, we'll keep an eye on him" Randy replied

"Yeah, no one is getting cheated this season" Chica said

"Yeah, uh can we like hurry this along?" Marionette asked "I kinda have somewhere else to be" he continued, The Heros looked at him and rolled their eyes

"Well, I guess this is it" Max said sadly, Krystal looked at him and gave him a sympathetic smile

"It'll be ok Max" She said "I'm sorry for what happened earlier and being a jerk while I was here" she continued "I know I dragged you around most of the time keeping an eye on Goldie when you wanted to do other things and I apologize for it" she finished, Max looked up at her and gave her a small smile before hugging her

"I accept your apology" Max said, Krystal smiled before hugging Max back

"Look, when this is over we can hang out and do whatever you want to make up for the way I acted" Krystal said, Max smiled a huge smile as his tail started wagging

"Really?!" He exclaimed excitedly, Krystal nodded

"Really" She replied

"Now I can't wait!" Max exclaimed happily again causing Krystal to giggle, she stood there a minute before slowly leaning in and giving Max a kiss on the cheek causing him to freeze in surprise

"Good luck, Max" Krystal said before walking towards the Lame-O-Sine, Max stood there watching as she climbed in and gave him one last smile before closing the door.

Max was still standing there before looking at the other four who all had small smiles on their faces.

"Alright dude, didn't know you were a ladies man" Damien said, Max just smiled at him as his tail started wagging again causing the others to laugh.

Marionette was watching from the stage before shaking his head...

"I am so glad I get to relaxe at J Depps party after this" Marionette said to himself.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap for Chapter 9.

Now, I have a serious question to ask. I'm just curious if you guys are even still interested in the story, I've been noticing as the weeks progress I've been getting less and less people reading them.

Is there something that you're not like? Maybe the way I'm playing out some of the characters? Or the challenges maybe?

Regardless, whatever it is just let me know and I will take every suggestion seriously because I do enjoy writing these chapters but I also want to make sure that you guys enjoy reading them.

Just let me know either in the reviews or via Personal Message if you'd like to share any ideas or concerns you have and like I said, I will keep everyone's suggestions in mind when I'm writing future chapters.

But anyways, I hope whoever did read this chapter enjoyed it and I will see you in chapter 10!


	11. Showdown Aftermath: Episode 1

(Cue Showdown Aftermath Intro)

"Good luck, Max" Krystal said before walking towards the Lame-O-Sine, Max stood there watching as she climbed in and gave him one last smile before closing the door.

(Clip Switch)

"Damien, I know you're watching this and if I find out you hurt my sister in any way possible I will find you and claw your eyes out!" Autumn said in the most serious voice she could before she started her walk to the Lame-O-Sine

(Switch Clip)

"Best of luck to the lot of ya" Springtrap said before turning around and heading towards the Lame-O-Sine, once he got in it took off.

(Switch Clip)

Freddy shook his head and chuckled before standing up...

"I'm honestly not shocked that you guys voted me off" Freddy said

(Switch Clip)

"I'll be back!" Roxy yelled back towards the others "And when I do you'll all regret voting me off!" She continued yelling "This team is going to fall apart without me you'll-" she was still yelling before being thrown into the Lame-O-Sine and having the door slammed in her face muffling her screams as it drove off

(Cues Theme Music)

(Cues Showdown Aftermath intro...again)

The camera panned the audience before focusing in on Clyde and Bonnie who were sitting on a blue couch center stage.

"Hey everybody and welcome to, live for the first ever, our brand new Total Drama Showdown Aftermath Show!" Clyde exclaimed causing the audience to start cheering

"Where we will be breaking down all of the insane things that have happened so far this season!" Bonnie exclaimed causing the audience to cheer again

"I'm Clyde" Clyde introduced

"And I'm Bonnie" Bonnie introduced

"You might remember us from our runs in both Total Drama Fazbear and its exciting sequel Total Drama Showdown!" Clyde exclaimed

"Where we were eliminated for kissing because apparently none of the other competitors like that, costing us one hundred million dollars" Bonnie said as she crossed her arms

"But hey, no worries because now we have our very own show!" Clyde exclaimed once again causing the audience to cheer

"Yay for you two" Jeremy said, Bonnie and Clyde looked over to the small set of bleachers to the left of them that was currently holding the competitors from season one that didn't make it to season two

"Oh, I almost forgot that you guys were there" Clyde said

"Yep, that's right...we brought everyone from season one back to join us for the Drama!" Bonnie exclaimed "They might be losers, but we all know deep down in our hearts that they're really all winners" she continued causing the audience to cheer again

"Introducing Buddy!" Clyde exclaimed as Buddy smiled at the audience as they cheered

(Clip Plays)

The Hunters were climbing the side of the mountain when Buddy's rope broke and he fell taking Randy and Springtrap off the side with him.

(Clip Ends)

"And Polly!" Bonnie exclaimed, Polly waved to the audience as they cheered

(Clip Plays)

Polly looked into the bush to try and find what sprayed Max but she got sprayed in the eyes herself.

(Clip Ends)

"And Lizzy!" Clyde exclaimed, Lizzy smiled at the audience as they cheered

(Clip Plays)

Foxy, Chica, and Lizzy were currently lying back in beach chairs sun bathing.

(Clip Ends)

"Next up, Mike!" Bonnie exclaimed, Mike smiled and nodded his head at the cheers he received from the audience

(Clips Plays)

Mike walked up and climbed up Buddy and Max and reached up and grabbed the briefcase before pulling it down.

(Clip Ends)

"Jeremy" Clyde said in an unenthusiastic tone, Jeremy sat there with his arms crossed not getting much of a reaction

(Clip Plays)

Jeremy ran into the kitchen and slammed the door shut locking it behind him, he started making his way to the back door when the zombies burst through it and swarmed him.

(Clip End)

"And last but certainly not least, Axel!" Bonnie exclaimed, Axel smiled as he started pointing to members of the audience as they cheered

(Clip Plays)

Axel was bending down to pick up his comic book but didn't notice the net that it was sitting on and as soon as he grabbed the book the net closed and went up to a dangling position with him and his comic book inside.

(Clip End)

"And we also have special guests!" Bonnie exclaimed causing the audience to cheer again

"That's right!" Clyde exclaimed "Former Total Drama Showdown competitors Roxy (Boos from the audience), Freddy (Cheers from the audience), and Krystal (Cheers from the audience) are all here tonight and ready to sit down with us and talk about their time on the show!" He continued

"And also, for the first time since he was sent home, we will hear from Brent (Cheers from the audience) as he gives us an update on his current health after receiving a concussion and his tragic departure from the show" Bonnie said

"And we, as well as our guests and loser panel, will be answering audience and social questions!" Clyde exclaimed

"It was terrible what happened between Freddy and Goldie" Polly said causing Bonnie and Clyde to look at her "I mean, I know that he loves his brother but the way Goldie did him and then him getting eliminated" she continued

"We totally agree with you Polly" Bonnie said "Freddy did go through a lot before his elimination" she continued, Clyde nodded

"Speaking of Freddy, lets take a quick look back at his short lived run on Total Drama Showdown" Clyde said

(Clip Plays)

Freddy was standing by the door knowing he couldn't just leave them but he also knew if he didn't get out of there he was going to go down too.

Max, Springtrap, and Krystal were standing there not knowing what to do as they were getting surrounded, Krystal looked up to Freddy who mouthed "I'm sorry" even though Krystal couldn't see it because of the masks before running out of the room.

"During Freddy's time on Total Drama Showdown, he went all out with not only trying to prove himself but to keep his brother sane" Clyde started

"He would prove that, even though he had made friends with most of his competition, that he was still there to win the prize when he abandoned Krystal, Max, and Springtrap to make it out of the zombie hoard" Bonnie said

(Switch Clip)

Foxy and Freddy were currently in the middle of a lengthy and dangerous sword fight, but Foxy knocked Freddy's sword out of his hand before trying to leave the cave with Roxy and Fritz.

Freddy picked his sword up and threw it like a javelin nailing Foxy right in the butt.

"While on the show, Freddy showed his expert sword fighting skills when he went up against Foxy in an epic sword battle!" Clyde exclaimed

(Switch Clip)

Freddy went over the top rope but caught on, he was dangling as he tried to pull himself back up.

Baxter, who thought he had won, started a premature victory celebration.

He didn't see Freddy use all of his strength to pull himself back over the top rope, once he was back in the ring he ran at Baxter who still had his back turned, grabbed him, and ran and threw him over the top rope.

"We also saw Freddy show off his spectacular abilities inside the wrestling ring when, as his alternate persona Fred J. Miller, he won an exciting Battle Royal for his team" Bonnie said

(Switch Clip)

Goldie growled under his breath before jumping down onto the beam where him and Freddy once again collided lightsabers, they fought across the beam as more lava shot up cover the opposite end of it.

Goldie kicked Freddy in the gut sending him backwards off of the beam and crashing hard into the platform below, he barley missed falling into the lava.

Freddy was slowly trying to climb to his feet when Goldie jumped down in front of him and kicked his lightsaber away, Freddy finally managed to pull himself up and got Goldie's lightsaber aimed at him for his troubles.

"Goodbye, Freddy" Goldie said before ramming his lightsaber into Freddy's chest knocking him off of the platform and into the lava below

"But unfortunately, after once again trying to convince his brother that winning the money wasn't worth losing your mind" Clyde started

"Goldie beat Freddy in an epic lightsaber duel, ultimately leading to Freddy's sad departure from the show" Bonnie said

(Clip End)

"Yeah, great run" Jeremy said as he rolled his eyes, no one paid him any attention however

"Now, why don't we get right into it and bring out the big bear himself!" Clyde exclaimed "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, Freddy!" He continued causing the audience to start cheering and clapping again

Freddy walked out onto the stage smiling and waving at the audience as they cheered him, he made his way over to the matching blue couch on right of Bonnie and Clyde.

"Welcome back Freddy, glad you could make it" Clyde said, Freddy nodded

"It was no problem at all, a little surprised at the reaction I got though" He replied causing the audience to start laughing, Bonnie and Clyde nodded

"The fans love you!" Bonnie exclaimed causing the audience to cheer, Freddy chuckled

"So how about we jump right into it" Clyde said, Freddy nodded

"Let's" He replied

"Alright, what everyone wants to know...how do you feel about what's been going on with Goldie?" Clyde asked, Freddy sighed

"Look, I don't know what Goldie's problem has been" He started "He's...changed, I mean I know he wants to win but the way he's choosing to go about it is...not my brother" he continued

"Dude, you can't really be too shocked...he was acting like that last season" Axel said, Freddy looked at him

"Yeah, but I thought he changed after he got eliminated" He replied

"But he didn't" Mike said

"It is really unfortunate" Bonnie said "Why is it you tried so hard to convince him that what he was doing is wrong?" She continued

"Because he's my brother and I didn't want him to end up like Roxy" Freddy replied

"That's understandable" Clyde said "Now, have you been keeping up to date with the show?" He asked, Freddy nodded

"Of course" He replied

"Have you gone back and watched the episodes that you were in?" Bonnie asked, Freddy shook his head

"Didn't really feel the need to seeing as I was there" He replied

"So you wouldn't have seen all of the things he did to Brent and Cheek to try and ruin their relationship" Bonnie said, Freddy was confused

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Well, thanks to the fine men and women making sure we're running live...we have footage!" Clyde exclaimed "Roll the clips!" He continued

(Clip Plays)

Cheek had just eliminated Chica from the Battle Royal

Goldie, who saw that Cheek was too busy taunting Chica to notice him, looked around to make sure everyone else was busy, they were, before running up behind her and grabbing her by her belt and her collar and throwing her over the top rope.

Brent saw and immediately ran up to Goldie and pushed him out of the way before looking down at Cheek.

She looked up to see who eliminated her and saw Brent standing there looking down at her, her face quickly turned to shock.

(Switch Clip)

During the Star Wars droid challenge, Brent had gotten split from his team and saw Cheek getting surrounded by droids.

He knew that she was on the other team but he wanted to help her so he started making his way over to her, Goldie who was nearby saw and immediately grew a devious smile on his face.

Brent was fighting his way to Cheek, who had her back turned to him as she fought, when Goldie ran up behind him and shoved him as hard as he could sending him crashing into Cheek and knocking her to the ground

(Switch Clip)

Cheek was currently on her knees pulling candies off of a bush with her basket beside her when Goldie noticed, he looked around for Brent and saw he was shaking gum balls off of a tree into his so he didn't notice.

Once he had it it looked over at Brent to make sure he was still busy, and he was, before sneaking his way over in the direction Brent was in so once it hit Cheeks basket it looked like Brent kicked it.

Once Goldie got in the position he wanted to be in he sat it down and kicked it as hard as he could sending it crashing into and spilling Cheeks basket before he quickly ran back to his basket before anyone noticed.

Cheek looked around in shock before spotting Brent, who had filled his basket, making his way over to her

(Clip End)

Freddy was sitting on the couch not knowing what to say...

"So, how do you feel about your brothers actions there?" Clyde asked, Freddy looked up and shook his head

"I had no idea he did all of that" He replied

"How do you feel about that, loser panel?" Clyde asked

"That's terrible that Goldie would try to ruin a relationship like that" Polly said

"I agree, he should be kicked off of the show just for that" Lizzy said

Jeremy just shrugged...

"I could care less honestly" He said to boos from the audience

"Wow, you're as big of an *bleep* as Goldie is" Lizzy said, Jeremy looked at her

"Yeah, and you're as memorable of a competitor on this show as a random red shirt in Star Trek" He replied earning a bunch of "Ooohhhh"s from the audience, Lizzy got an insulted look on her face

"How dare you!" She exclaimed

"Come on, you know it's the truth" Jeremy started "You're more forgettable than Mike, and he was only on one episode" he continued

"Hey hey hey, I was in TWO episodes" Mike said, Jeremy looked at him

"Uh...moving on" Clyde said "So uh Freddy, we actually have a fan question for you now!" He continued, Freddy nodded

"Alright" He said

"And your question comes from Harambaby" Bonnie started "Freddy, what would you do if Goldie actually won Total Drama Showdown?" She continued

"Oh, good question" Clyde said

"Uh...you know, I don't know honestly" Freddy started "I mean I guess if he does, good for him...even though after what he's done so far I don't think he deserves it" he continued, Bonnie nodded

"I agree with you Freddy" She said "What about you, panel?" She asked

"I hope he doesn't win, I don't really like Goldie" Mike said

"Yeah bro, I mean come on...he doesn't deserve to win" Axel said

"I don't think he deserves it either, because cheating to do it doesn't mean he would have earned it" Polly said

"Well said Polly!" Clyde exclaimed

"Well, unfortunately it's almost time for our first commercial break but before you go, we have one more question to ask you Freddy" Bonnie said, Freddy nodded

"Alright, out of the remaining competitors...who do you want to see win that one hundred million dollars?" Clyde asked, Freddy sat there thinking about it

"Hmm, that ones actually really hard because I honestly wouldn't mind seeing any of them win...well maybe except Baxter" Freddy started "But if I had to choose one...I would probably say Randy" he continued causing an eruption of cheers from the audience

"Excellent choice" Clyde said

"And it looks like Randy has a few fans here tonight" Bonnie said causing the cheers to pick back up

"Well, we have to go to commercial now but before we go everyone give Freddy one last round of applause!" Clyde exclaimed causing the audience to start cheering again, Freddy smiled and waved at them

(Commercial Break)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Showdown Aftermath!" Clyde exclaimed

"So what do you guys think about what Freddy had to say about his brother, Goldie?" Bonnie asked

"Freddy had every right to say what he did about Goldie, especially after what Goldie did to get him eliminated" Polly said

"Freddy was only being honest, Goldie doesn't deserve to win" Mike said

"Again, I honestly don't care" Jeremy said

"Do you care about anything?" Buddy asked

"I can answer that" Lizzy said "He cares about me, myself, and I" she continued, Jeremy looked at her but didn't say anything

"Again, moving on" Clyde said

"We're moments away from bringing out our next guest" Bonnie started "But first we want to take a look back at her surprisingly stalking run this season" she continued

(Clip Plays)

Autumn looked to where the voice was and saw Krystal running up.

She swung her sword at Autumn who was barley able to avoid it, her and Autumn immediately picked up where Autumn and Brent had left off.

"Durning her time on Total Drama Showdown, Krystal proved that even though she was there to win the money...she was also a very good asset to The Hunting Heros" Clyde said

(Switch Clip)

They put their hands together and ran to hit a tag team clothesline on Springtrap but didn't get there quick enough...

Autumn had run seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed Krystal by the back and collar of her outfit and ran and tossed her over the top rope.

Krystal landed on the floor not knowing what had just happened.

"She also proved that she was always there to help Max, even though it ended up with her being tossed over the top rope" Bonnie said

"Womp womp" Clyde said causing the audience to laugh

(Switch Clip)

"They went to where challenge four will be taking place" Marionette replied "Just like you guys" he continued before hitting the other button, another trap door opened up sending Randy, Brent, Max, and Krystal down a slide that looked identical to the other one.

"And of course, she had her bad moments" Bonnie said

"Like getting dumped down the trash chute like yesterday's garbage" Clyde said

(Switch Clip)

Goldie noticed that Krystal had a fuller basket than him, he glared at her before yanking a large string of licorice off of a nearby display and throwing it like a lasso wrapping it around Krystal's feet causing her to trip and drop her basket into the chocolate river.

Krystal watched as her basket disappeared under the chocolate before looking down at the licorice wrapped around her feet.

"But, after an incident with Goldie and a warning from Freddy" Clyde said

"Krystal changed" Bonnie said

(Switch Clip)

Krystal opened the door just enough so her and Max could sneak in. Once they were inside they quietly started looking around to see if they could spot Goldie, but all they saw was a bunch of old backdrops and props that looked like they would be for some kind of ninja warrior movie.

They continued to sneak around until they finally heard what sounded like grunting, heavy breathing, and the sound of something being beat coming from one of the rooms in the back

"After finding out about Goldie, Krystal's stalking side finally came out and eventually ended up throwing her off of her game" Clyde started

"She managed to convince Max to follow Goldie around the film lot with her to keep an eye on him" Bonnie said

(Switch Clip)

Goldie had walked all the way to the back of the building and into one of the room, Krystal followed.

What she didn't know though is that it was a set up, Goldie had hid behind the door and as soon as Krystal walked into the room Goldie quickly exited the room and closed and locked the door from the outside.

"But unfortunately after being caught by Goldie and locked in a room, she would end up costing The Hunting Heros a victory and would be sent packing" Clyde finished

(End Clip)

"So, everyone please give a round of applause to our next guest...Krystal!" Bonnie exclaimed, the audience started cheering and clapping as Krystal walked out onto the stage.

She waved back to them as she approached the "guest" couch.

"Welcome to our show Krystal" Clyde said happily

"Thank you for having me" Krystal replied

"It is no problem at all" Bonnie said

"So lets get right into the questions" Clyde started "First off, how do you feel about what happened at the end of the last challenge leading to your elimination?" He asked

"Well, as much as I thought I was doing the right thing by watching Goldie I regret the fact that, in the midst of doing so, I let my team down by doing what I did" Krystal replied "And dragging Max into it with me makes me feel even worse, especially seeing how bad he felt when he thought he was the one who cost our team the challenge" she continued

"So if you could go back, would you not follow Goldie?" Bonnie asked, Krystal thought about it a minute before replying

"No, I don't think I would" She replied "Because for all I know we could have won that challenge and I would still be there" she continued

"You're right about that one" Bonnie said

"Now, changing the subject because I'm sure you don't want to talk about the way your run ended anymore" Clyde started "How do you feel about what's been going on lately with Damien and Beth?" He asked

"That's a good question, now we already know that Beth's sister, Autumn, doesn't approve of the blooming relationship" Bonnie said

"Well, the way I see it...good for them" Krystal replied "Their both really fun people to be around and if they end up do turning into a thing then I'll be happy for them" she continued as the audience cheered again, Bonnie and Clyde nodded

"Such a sweet answer" Bonnie said "What about you guys?" She continued as she looked over to the loser panel

"I knew my bro had it in him to get a girl" Axel started "I'm totally happy for him" he continued

"I'll admit, they do look cute together" Polly said

"Yeah, good for the two of them" Buddy said

"What does that question have to do with anything?" Jeremy asked "Like seriously, who cares about those two...it's not like anyone is actually expecting either one of them to win" he continued

"I know Damien, and I think he could do it" Axel said, Jeremy laughed

"Sure" He said

"You have a really bad attitude" Polly said

"No, he's just jealous that their getting to compete this season and he's not" Lizzy said earning more "Ooohhhh"s from the audience

"And you're just jealous that people actually remember who I am" Jeremy replied earning even more "Ooohhhh"s from the audience

"People like me more than they like you!" Lizzy exclaimed

"Yeah, because they feel sorry for you" Jeremy replied, at that point Lizzy was getting really mad

Clyde, Bonnie, and Krystal sat there watching as Lizzy and Jeremy argued.

"Uh... I think it's time for a member of the audience to ask Krystal a question" Bonnie said causing everyone in the audience to cheer

"Who has a question for Krystal?!" Clyde asked, everyone started raising their hands, jumping up and down, and screaming "I do!"

Clyde and Bonnie looked around trying to pick someone

"What do you think Bon?" Clyde asked

"Hmm" Bonnie started "How about the girl in the red dress" she continued, Clyde nodded

The girl, who had red blush on her cheeks, pig tails, a red dress, and was very pale happily jumped up and down as a member of the crew walked up to her with a microphone.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Bonnie asked happily

"I'm Baby and I can't believe I'm actually talking to you guys!" The girl, now reveling herself to be Baby replied

"It's nice to be talking to you too, Baby" Clyde replied "Have you been a fan of the show long?" He asked, Baby nodded profusely

"Of course!" She replied "I've been watching since the very first episode of last season" she continued happily

"Well, we're glad that you're such a fan" Bonnie said "So, do you have a question for Krystal?" She asked, Baby nodded

"Yes I do" She replied "Krystal, after everything that has gone on between you and Max over the past season and a half and after that kiss before you left the show...does that mean you two are going to get together?" She asked earning "Whhhooooaaasss" and a couple whistles from the audience

Krystal sat on stage with a nervous blush on her face...

"N-no, Max and I are just friends" Krystal replied, the whole audience "Awww"d in disappointment "That kiss, was just a friendly goodby kiss on the cheek to tell him that I was sorry for the last couple of days that I was there" she continued, Bonnie and Clyde nodded

"Well, there you have it Maxstal shippers" Clyde started "Max and Krystal is not happening" he continued, small amounts of boos were heard from the audience

"I'm sorry" Krystal said

"Unfortunately we're about to have to go to commercial but before we do we have one final question for you Krystal" Bonnie said

"Ok" Krystal said

"Alright, out of the remaining competitors...who are you behind to win the one hundred million?" Bonnie asked

"That ones easy, Max of course" Krystal replied

"That one was expected" Clyde said causing the audience to laugh "Well thank you for coming out tonight Krystal" he continued

"Thank you for having me" Krystal replied

"Everyone give Krystal one last round of applause and we'll be back after this commercial break" Bonnie said as the audience started to clap.

(Commercial Break)

"Welcome back everyone!" Clyde exclaimed as the audience started to cheer again

"We just heard from Total Drama Showdowns most recent eliminated competitor, what did you guys at the panel think about what Krystal said?" Bonnie asked

"I'm happy that she was able to admit that she was wrong with following Goldie" Polly started "It was like doing something wrong for the right reason" she continued, Clyde and Bonnie nodded in agreement

"I'm just really disappointed that Maxstal isn't happening" Buddy said "Now no ones going to be able to draw shipping fan art" he continued causing the audience to laugh again

"That's whee your wrong, I guarantee you that there's all sorts of different shipping pictures of all of us up...somewhere" Mike said, everyone looked around at each other before cringing at the thought

"Eww, you're probably right" Lizzy said

"Well, in a few moments we're going to be bringing out our final guest" Clyde started

"She is undoubtably the most disliked competitor that's competed on the show so far and even had her own VoteRoxyOff hash tag last season" Bonnie said

"So, lets now take a look back at Roxys highlights from this season" Clyde said

(Clip Plays)

Roxy had run into a nearby building and grabbed a long pole, she smiled when she picked it up.

She was standing there thinking about how she was going to use it to get her to those sleeping quarters when she heard a noise from behind her, she immediately turned around only to see...nothing.

She glared before holding the pole up in front of her as she slowly started walking around

When Roxy looked up Baxter was already running full sprint to the quarters, she immediately jumped to her feet and ran after him knocking zombies out of the way with her pole while she was at it

"Although Roxy's time on Total Drama Showdown was short, she did manage to stir up quite the controversy for the little amount of time she was there" Clyde said

(Switch Clip)

Goldie had just spun a camera on a swivel stand towards Baxter and Roxy. Roxy didn't notice it until it was too late, it spun and lifted her up off of the ground spinning her faster than before and launching her over the hoard.

Baxter was standing there watching in surprise as she flew and landed a few feet away from the sleeping quarters.

Roxy nauseously stood up and stumbled over to the sleeping quarters before jumping up and down.

"With luck on her side, she managed to over come the odds and be the first competitor to win a challenge on Total Drama Showdown" Bonnie said

"And her prize...becoming team captain for the team she was going to pick" Clyde said

(Switch Clip)

Randy had just chosen Brent to be on his team and Roxy was standing there with a very evil looking smirk on her face...

"I choose...Cheek" She said shocking everyone

"WHAT?!" Brent and Cheek both exclaimed at the same time

"Roxy quickly shocked and angered both other competitors and fans watching at home as she not only split up Brent and Cheek from being on the same team-" Clyde started

(Switch Clip)

Randy had just chosen Chica to be on his team as Roxy's evil smirk got even more evil...

"Foxy..." She said, Foxy and Chica were in shock

"Oh come on!" Foxy exclaimed

"-But Foxy and Chica as well" Clyde continued

(Switch Clip)

"Maybe because he figured you would be too stupid to know how to build a boat" Roxy replied, Cheek glared and balled her fists at this

"But, after somehow managing to pick fights with almost her whole team-" Bonnie started

(Switch Clip)

"I'm the Captain, so who said he gets to be in charge?" Roxy asked, everyone looked at her

"Ok so what are we standing around for?" Roxy asked "Lets all get in so we can get to that stupid cave" she continued before climbing into the boat, everyone rolled their eyes at her bossy attitude before climbing in after.

"And let her bossy attitude come out, which ended up biting her in this butt" Clyde said

(Switch Clip)

Roxy stopped and turned back towards The Heros to give them a cocky smile and a wave before heading into the cave, Randy growled under his breath at this.

"But she somehow still managed to find the time to taunt the other team" Bonnie said

(Switch Clip)

Roxy and Randy continued to swing their swords at each other as they maneuvered their way to the back of the cave to rescue their respective damsel in distress.

"Hurry!" Roxy exclaimed as she started pushing Foxy out of the boat, she turned around to grab Fritz but accidentally bumped into him making him lose his balance and fall overboard and into the water

"But even after having a sword fight with Randy and dragging both Foxy and Fritz out of the cave she still wasn't able to secure a victory for her team" Clyde said

(Switch Clip)

"AHHHHH!" Roxy started a high pitched scream as she stomped the ground, everyone flinched and covered their ears "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She continued screaming

"Ending in Total Dramas biggest tantrum yet when her team finally got tired of her rude and bossy attitude and sent her away" Bonnie said

(Clip Ends)

"Now, ladies and gentlemen please welcome undoubtedly Total Dramas most controversial competitor yet...Roxy!" Clyde exclaimed, for the most part the audience stayed silent and the little noise they were making were boos.

Roxy walked on stage obviously wishing she was anywhere else at that moment as she ignored the audience.

Once she sat down there was an awkward silence for several seconds before anyone spoke.

"So...uh...thank you for joining us tonight" Clyde said, Roxy looked at him

"The only reason I'm here is to talk to the world about how I was cheated out of that money" She said "I was in the bottom two with Goldie...GOLDIE and they still voted me off" she continued "And now look how that worked out for them" she finished

"Speaking of Goldie, how do you feel about his serious change in attitude as of late?" Bonnie asked

"I saw it coming, I can't believe NO ONE else did...ESPECIALLY with how he acted last season" Roxy replied "He is clearly concerned about winning that money like all the others should be...like I was" she continued

"I saw it" Mike muttered

"But even with that much money on the line, none of the others have had a drastic change in character like we've seen with Goldie" Bonnie said

"That's because all of the others are too scared to cheat a little to win, their too scared to tell people how they really feel, and they definitely too scared to walk over everyone else if it means winning that money" Roxy said

"Or maybe they just like being honest, they like having friends, and they want to win that money fairly without cheating" Clyde said, Roxy shook her head

"No, they're just scared" She replied

"What about Baxter, he doesn't seem like he would mind cheating all that much" Bonnie said causing Roxy to laugh

"Please, I'm surprised Baxter is even still in the game especially with how stupid he's been acting" She said "He's not someone to be worried about, he's just lazy" She continued

"Is that why you're surprised that he's still in the game?" Bonnie asked

"He doesn't do anything besides complain, I don't know why he's still in the game" Roxy replied

"That's sounds familiar" Clyde muttered

"What was that?!" Roxy asked, Clyde looked at her

"Oh, nothing" He replied, Roxy glared at him

"So Roxy, you made it all the way to the finale last season, which is an amazing accomplishment" Bonnie started "So how do you feel about being eliminated second this season?" She asked

"Like I said, cheated" Roxy started "I deserved to win last season just like I deserved to win this season, but it doesn't look like that will happening because I got cheated" she continued

"You didn't get cheated" Clyde started "Max beat you fair and square in the finale last season and you got voted off by your team this season" he continued "So if anything, you brought that on yourself" he finished causing the audience to cheer, Roxy glared at him

"And you got voted off first this season!" Roxy exclaimed

"And now I have my own talk show" Clyde replied, Roxy sat there glaring at him but didn't say anything

"Alright, I think it's time for our next audience question" Bonnie started "How about we go with-" she was saying before being cut off

"Me!" A voice exclaimed getting his attention, everyone looked over to where the voice came from and started cheering

Walking down the stairs to get to the stage was former Total Drama Showdown competitor...Autumn.

"I have a question" Autumn started as she took the microphone away from a nearby crew member "Why was I not invited to be on your talk show?" She asked "I mean you invited everyone else" she continued

"Uh...we didn't invite everyone else" Bonnie started "Springtrap isn't here" she continued

"Yeah, because of other commitments" Clyde said

"But you AT LEAST tried to get him to come!" Autumn exclaimed, as she neared the bottom of the steps a couple security guards walked up and tried to get her out of the building "I'm not going anywhere!" She exclaimed as she tried to back her up the steps, that only riled up the audience

"Let her stay! Let her stay! Let her stay!" The audience chanted, Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other

"Fine fine, guys let her go" Bonnie said, the guards looked at each other before moving out of Autumns way

Autumn glared at them before nudging past them and making her way back down steps and onto the stage.

Autumn sat down at the other end of the couch that Roxy was sitting on, the two exchanged sour looks before turning away from each other.

"So uh...I guess welcome Autumn" Clyde said

"I mean we don't really have a whole lot of time left but I suppose we can get your opinion on Beth and Damien" Bonnie said

"I've told my sister that I know she can do better than Damien, but she likes him for some reason" Autumn said "All I know for sure is, like I said before I left, if Damien hurts my sister in ANY way I will find him and I WILL claw his eyes out" she continued

"Hey, Damien isn't like that, dude" Axel started "Maybe if you just lighten up a bit and get to know him you'd see that he's actually really cool" he continued, Autumn looked at him but didn't get to reply before Roxy spoke up

"Quite skater boy" She said "This is supposed to be MY interview time...not yours (Points to Axel), not yours (Points to Bonnie and Clyde), and most certainly not yours! (Points to Autumn)" she continued

"Well it's my turn now, so what are YOU going to do about it?" Autumn asked, at this point the two were glaring daggers through each other

"Oh would you look at that...it's almost commercial time again" Clyde started "So we have one more question for both Roxy and Autumn to answer before we go" he continued, the two females were still glaring at each other

"So Roxy, Autumn...who do you two want to see win the one hundred million dollars?" Bonnie asked

"Beth" Autumn replied without looking away from Roxy

"I don't care because none of them deserve it" Roxy replied

"Um...alright" Clyde started "Now, while we're on commercial we have a question for the audience as well as the viewers!" He continued

"That's right, let us know which one of our first group of eliminated competitors you would want to see back!" Bonnie exclaimed

"We'll reveal the results as well as get a health update from Brent after this commercial break!" Clyde exclaimed

(Commercial Break)

"And once again ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Showdown Aftermath" Clyde said

"We're moments away from hearing from Brent live for the first time since his concision got him sent home from competition" Bonnie said

"Unfortunately Brent could not be here in person (Audience boos) I know I know, but we have him live via Skype to update us on his current health" Clyde said

"So everyone please give a round of applause to Brent!" Bonnie exclaimed as Brent appeared on the big screen behind the couch, the whole audience started cheering.

Brent smiled and chuckled...

"Didn't know you guys liked me that much" Brent said causing the audience to reply with a mixture of cheers and laughter

"Welcome Brent, how are you?" Bonnie asked

"Thanks for having me and I'm better" Brent replied

"So update us on your current concussion situation" Clyde said

"Sure, I'm healing surprising fast according to my doctor and he says I should be back to normal very soon" Brent replied causing the audience to cheer again

"That is wonderful news, we're all very happy to hear that" Bonnie said, Brent nodded

"Thanks, and me too" Brent replied with a chuckle

"So can we expect to see you again anytime soon?" Bonnie asked "I'm pretty sure the audience would love for you to make a live appearance here next time" she continued as the audience cheered

"It's quite possible, I promise you guys haven't seen the last of me though" Brent replied

"That's fantastic" Clyde said happily "And we have one more question for you before you go" he continued, Brent nodded

"Alrighty" He said

"I think we all know what your answer is going to be, but who are you rooting for to win that one hundred million dollars?" Clyde asked, Brent gave a small smile

"Obvious answer but I'm, of course, root for my girl...Cheek" He replied causing the audience to once again cheer "She made it to the final three last season, so I know she has it in her to win this time around" he continued, Bonnie and Clyde smiled and nodded

"She very well could possibly do it this season" Bonnie said, Brent nodded

"I know she can" He replied

"So, do you have anything else you want to say to the fans at home before we let you go?" Clyde asked

"Actually yes, and this isn't aimed towards the fans as much as it is Baxter" Brent started "Dude, I've been watching the show and know exactly what your up to...so stay away from my girlfriend...seriously" he continued causing the whole audience to "Oooohhhh" again

"Can't trust Baxter" Clyde said, Brent nodded "Well, anyways everyone lets give Brent one last round of applause before he goes!" He continued, the audience clapped and cheered for Brent as he gave them a two-fingered salute before the screen went black.

"Well, it's great to hear that Brent is healing up nice and quickly" Bonnie said, Clyde nodded

"He sure is one tough sonovagun" He replied

"Agreed" Bonnie said

"Baxter is a slime ball" Polly said

"He really is, I mean its bad enough he's trying to steal someone's girlfriend...but doing it on national tv? I mean come on that's low" Mike said

"I've never cared too much for that rabbit, especially after he ruined my book and refused to apologize for doing so" Buddy said

"I know Cheek, and she's not going to fall for Baxter" Lizzy said "She can barley tolerate being around him, so what makes people think she would want to date him?" She asked

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't care what ANY of them do" Jeremy said

"Then why did you deem it necessary to even open your mouth?" Lizzy asked, Jeremy looked at her

"Uh...because its a free country and I'm allowed to do so" He replied

"Well, if you're just going to be a jerk you need to keep your mouth shut" Lizzy said, Jeremy chuckled

"I'll do that when you find someone that actually prefers you over anyone else who's competed on this show" He said, Lizzy growled under her breath

"Uh...ok before that goes any further, I think it's time to announce who won the fan poll!" Clyde exclaimed

"Now, the question was which one of our first group of eliminated competitors would you bring back if you could?" Bonnie said

"And the winner was..." Clyde said as a drumroll started

"Krystal!" Both Clyde and Bonnie exclaimed in unison

"So it looks like Krystal does have a lot of fan support" Clyde said before the audience started cheering "And real quick before we go, loser panel, who are you guys rooting for to win?" He asked

"Max" Mike said

"Cheek" Lizzy said

"Def my bro, Damien" Axel said

"Randy" Buddy said

"Foxy" Polly said

"Again, I honestly don't care because none of them deserve it" Jeremy said "So I'm not rooting for anyone" he continued

"Some interesting picks from our panel" Clyde said

"And with that, it looks like its the end of the show" Bonnie said "We want to thank everyone for coming out or tuning in at home and we hope you enjoyed our first episode of Total Drama Showdown Aftermath!" She continued

"Hope you all are as excited as us to find out what happens next time on Total Drama Showdown!" Clyde exclaimed "And we'll be keeping you up to date every step of the way!" He continued

"But for now, I'm Bonnie" Bonnie said

"And I'm Clyde" Clyde continued

"And goodnight!" They said in unison

* * *

And that ladies and gentlemen was the first Showdown Aftermath episode.

I hope you enjoyed it, I know it wasn't too exciting of a chapter but it wasn't really supposed to be.

But regardless, I'll see you all next week for chapter 11!


	12. Pixels Showdown

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our competitors were thrown into the creative mind of world renowned author R. L. Stine when they were given the challenge to show which team could stand to work together the longest to catch fifty of the most memorable Goosebumps creatures" Marionette started "Baxter continued with his plan to make Cheek fall in love with him...by weirding her out and we found out that Randy finally feels like he's redeemed himself after everything he did last season" he continued "But in the end, Krystal's "keeping an eye on Goldie" plan backfired when Goldie tricked her and locked her in a room which ended up costing The Hunting Heros the victory when Max rescued her instead of capturing the last monster, ending in Krystal taking the walk of shame" he finished

"What will happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out right now, only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Goldie was currently on his way to his "secrete hideout" at the back of the film lot, and for once he didn't feel like he was being watched.

He knew that the only reason Max was following him before was because of Krystal, and now that she's gone he realized that he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Finally, not having Krystal constantly on my back all the time will allow me to begin what I wanted to awhile ago" Goldie started "I mean, it was hard to try and pull something off with her constantly following me but now it show time" he continued with a devious smile

(Confessional End)

(With Baxter)

Baxter was currently sitting alone in the guys trailer trying to come up with a plan to finally win Cheek over.

Him and the rest of the competitors did watch Showdown Aftermath so he did hear what Brent said, but he isn't too worried considering that Brent isn't here.

He knew he had been making some sort of progress considering Cheek is actually willing to talk to him now, but he had to plan out his next move so he didn't mess up what he's done so far.

"I'm beautiful, that should be enough" Baxter said to himself as he continued to think, he continued to sit there until the door opened and Damien walked in.

"I'll be right back" Damien said to someone, presumably Beth, before closing the door and walking over to his suit case.

Baxter sat there before a devious smile grew on his face...

"Hey...uh Damien...can I ask your advice on something?" Baxter asked, Damien stopped what he was doing before looking at him

"What is it?" He asked rhetorically

"Well, you see...there's this girl-" Baxter was replying before being cut off

"If its about Cheek then I'm not helping you, bro" Damien said

"No no no, of course not" Baxter said with a fake innocents, Damien was still suspicious "There is this girl back home that I have this crush on, but I don't know how to tell her" he continued "And I want to do it soon before some...bird brain...comes into the picture and ruins my chances with her" he finished, Damien was still suspicious

"What's her name?" Damien asked catching Baxter off guard

"Uh...what?" Baxter said curiously

"This girl you're crushing on, what's her name?" Damien repeated, Baxter thought quick and said the first name that came to mind

"Uh...J-Jessica" He replied "Her name is Jessica" he continued, Damien slowly nodded

"Riigghhtt" He said "So why don't you tell me about this...Jessica...person" he continued, Baxter stood there thinking a minute before nodding

"Ok...sure" He replied "She's a rabbit just like me...uh she has orange fur...and she-uh...likes the color red" He continued

"So...let me get this straight...you're crushing on an orange rabbit named Jessica who likes the color red...and you're coming to me for dating advice, correct?" Damien said, Baxter slowly nodded

"Uh...yeah" He replied, that's when Damien laughed

"Not buying it, bro" He said before turning around "And I'd stop hitting on Cheek if I was you, Brent didn't look to thrilled the other night on that Aftermath show" he continued before walking out of the trailer and closing the door behind, Baxter looked annoyed at his response as he stood there mumbling to himself.

(Confessional -Baxter)

"I honestly didn't think Damien would have been that smart to see that I was fibbing" Baxter started "I mean, it was a believable story" he continued "But regardless, I need to come up with something to throw the finishing touches on Cheek and I becoming the most beautiful couple in the world" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Damien)

Damien walked out of the guys trailer shaking his head with an "I cant believe that just happened" smile on his face.

"What took so long?" Beth asked

"Baxter just tried to hit me up for advice on how to ask Cheek out" Damien replied shocking Beth

"What?!" Beth exclaimed, Damien nodded

"Made up some story about how there's this rabbit back home named Jessica that he's after, like I'm an idiot" He said

"I can't believe him" Beth said "We have to find Cheek" she continued, Damien nodded

"Yeah, we need to" He said

"After seeing first hand that Brent isn't liking this he's still trying to ruin a relationship" Beth said

"Dude will never learn" Damien said, Beth shook her head

"Let's go find Cheek" She said, Damien nodded before the two set off to find Cheek

(Confessional -Beth)

"Baxter is such...a-a-a creep!" Beth exclaimed "You don't try and get someone else's girlfriend to leave the guy their dating for you!" She continued "And I won't let him ruin Brent and Cheeks relationship!" She finished obviously very disgusted with Baxter

(Switch to- Damien)

"Well, before whatever happens happens I would just like to remind all of you watching that I tried warning the dude" Damien said

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy and Chica)

Foxy and Chica had snuck into another random studio to explore seeing as how they had nothing better to do.

"With all of these studios still having so much equipment and stuff in them I wonder why this place was abandoned" Chica said as her and Foxy looked around the abandoned building, Foxy shrugged

"Would like ta find out me'self" He said

They continued to look around until Chica saw something made her smile, she ran to a nearby costume rack and pulled off a pink dress and a gold tiara before running into another room to change

Foxy was still looking around oblivious to the fact that Chica had taken off.

"Ye know, teres some pretty interestin' tings in tis place" Foxy said, but when he didn't get a reply he turned around not seeing Chica "Uh...Chica" he called not getting a response "Chica, where are ye?!" He called again, but once again not getting a reply

"Help me! Help me!" Chica called in a fake "Damsel in distress" voice, Foxy turned around to where he heard the voice and saw Chica standing on top of a small castle set with a bunch of mannequins dressed like knights in front of it.

Foxy smiled when he realized what she was doing, he quickly looked around until he found the chest plate, helmet, and sword to a knight costume...he quickly threw it on before approaching the mannequins.

"Don' worry princess, I'll save ye!" Foxy exclaimed as he started taking out the mannequins with the sword he found, Chica was standing on top of the castle laughing

"Ye won't stop me from rescuing ta princess!" Foxy exclaimed as he took out the last few mannequins before stopping in front of the dragon prop in front of the castle "Neither will ye" he continued before piercing the prop with his sword

"Oh my prince, you have slain the dragon to rescue me!" Chica exclaimed happily as Foxy ascended the castle, once he reached the top he took Chica's hand and kissed it

"It be no problem, princess" He said

After, him and Chica broke out into laughter before climbing down off of the castle set and stripping out of the costumes.

"I'll admit, tat was pretty fun" Foxy said, Chica smiled and nodded

"Yes it was, Captain" She replied before wrapping her arms around Foxy's neck and kissing him.

(With Randy and Katy)

Katy was once again watching Randy as he did his morning exercises, occasionally spotting him when he needed her.

(With Goldie)

Goldie had finished whatever it is he likes doing in his "hideout" and was on his way back to the guys trailer to get a change of clothes when he spotted Max sitting alone in one of the alleys between two studios.

Goldie grew a devious smile before he started walking over to the dog.

Max was sitting there leaning up against the wall with his head down thinking about Krystal not being there anymore, he sighed before hearing footsteps approaching him.

He looked up and saw Goldie before immediately looking away...

"Hey, Max" Goldie said "What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked

"Why do you care?" Max asked rhetorically

"Because, even though you might not see it I like to think of us as friends" Goldie replied "And friends worry about friends sometimes" he continued, Max shook his head

"You're not my friend" He said, Goldie gave him a sad look

"That hurts Max" He said "Why do you say that?" He asked

"You tried to break up Brent and Cheek, you turned on Freddy, and you-" Max was relplying before stopping and looking down "-Got Krystal eliminated" he continued sadly before looking back up at Goldie "Those...those are MY friends" he finished

"Max, I know I've done wrong in the past...but I've changed" Goldie started "I've realized that I'd rather be liked by people for making good choices than hated for making bad ones" he continued "And I deeply regret what I did to the previously mentioned people" he finished

"I don't believe you" Max said

"How about if I tell you the full story about what happened with Freddy, Brent, Cheek, and Krystal?" Goldie said curiously, Max nodded

"Fine, explain" He said

"Ok, I'll start with Freddy" Goldie started "What happened with Freddy and I was just that we weren't on the same page, he kept saying...things...to me when no one was around...things like he was going to beat me this season and that our mom and dad always favored him over me" he explained "And at the end there I just wanted to make sure that he didn't try to cheat anyone else out of winning that money, because even though he seems like a good guy on the outside...he can be really hateful and mean sometimes" he finished

"But Freddy isn't like that" Max said

"I know you don't think he is because of how nice of a guy he acts, but trust me...Freddy is NOT a nice guy" Goldie said "I've known him my whole life, so I've dealt with him first hand" he continued, Max sat there thinking about that

"But-" He was saying before Goldie interrupted

"-And Brent and Cheek, everything that happened with them needed to be done" Goldie started "I over heard them talking about working together to get everyone eliminated so they would be the last two competitors guaranteeing that one of them would leave with the money" he continued

"But Brent was my first friend, he wouldn't cheat" Max started "Neither would Cheek, she was the only person I had left to talk to at the end of last season and she was always there" he continued, Goldie shook his head

"They might have pretended to be your friend or heck they could have changed since then" Goldie said "But I promise you, I'm not making this stuff up" he continued

"I-" Max started before being interrupted again

"And I don't mean to upset you with what I'm about to tell you but-" Goldie was saying before stopping "-Krystal, she's been using you Max" he continued

"No no, you're lying!" Max exclaimed, Goldie shook his head

"Max, I wish I was" He said "She's been using you to try and cheat me out of a fair chance at winning, that's you she was making you help her stalk me" he continued, Max shook his head

"Krystal isn't like that, she wouldn't use me" he said

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't want to tell you but you needed to know" Goldie said

"B-but, the kiss on the cheek and her apologizing and saying we were going to hang out after the season is over" Max said

"She lied to you Max, the kiss was just a way to make sure you stayed at her will" Goldie said, Max looked down sadly as he thought about everything that Goldie had just told him "I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm just telling you the truth because you don't deserve to be led on by anyone anymore" he continued

"I-I-I" Max stuttered as he continued to think about everything he had just been told

"Look, in my opinion I'd avoid everyone...anyone of them could stab you in the back just like Krystal already did" Goldie said "Because if you don't, they'll turn on just like they did me" he continued, Max looked up at him before looking back down "I've always got your back though, you're my buddy. And hey, if you want I'll look out for you if you look out for me...what do you say?" He said, Max stood there looking down still

"I-I" He stuttered almost inaudibly

"I know you're having a hard time taking all of what I just told you in" Goldie started "Look, think about and let me know...offers always open" he continued, Max didn't say anything "Well, I'm heading back now" he finished before walking off leaving Max standing there in silence.

As Goldie walked off a devious smirk grew on his face and he chuckled to himself.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"That was easier than I thought it would be" Goldie started "I mean, Max is an IDIOT!" He exclaimed

(Switch to -Max)

"I don't know if I should believe Goldie or not" Max started "Brent, Cheek, Freddy, and Krystal have all been my friends since we got here and that doesn't seem like anything they would do" he continued before looking down again "But it might be, Goldie's right...they could have changed" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth were still looking for Cheek, they were currently on their way to the dining hall to see if she was there.

Once they finally reached the dining hall they walked in and saw Cheek sitting alone again eating breakfast.

"Cheek" Beth said as her and Damien approached her, Cheek looked up them

"Oh, good morning" She said

"Morning, we have to tell you something" Damien said

"Ok, what is it?" Cheek asked

"It's Baxter, he's-" Beth was replying before being cut off by a loud bullhorn over the intercom

"Competitors, meet me in the dining hall PRONTO for today's challenge!" Marionettes voice rang through the film lot "And don't be late!" He continued

After Marionette stopped talking Beth and Damien looked back at Cheek

"Now, what was that you wanted to tell me?" Cheek asked

"Baxter is planning on-" Damien was saying before being interrupted again, this time by Goldie bursting into the room.

Goldie ignored the other three as he walked to the back and made himself a plate before taking a seat at the opposite table from them.

After, Damien shook his head before he started talking again...

"As I was saying, Baxter is-" he started saying before being interrupted again, this time by Randy and Katy walking again

"I'm glad that you actually decided to take it easy today" Katy said, Randy nodded

"Already proved I can do a hundred push-ups, didn't need to show it again" He started "And besides, I think fifty is a good number" he continued

"Considering how much work you actually did, it is a good number so you don't kill yourself by overworking" Katy said as her and Randy grabbed a plate before taking their seats at the same table as Cheek, Damien, and Beth

"Morning" Randy said

"Good morning" The other three replied

"Now, as I was saying-" Damien started before once again being interrupted, this time by Foxy and Chica who came in still laughing up a storm

"Come on now, ye know tat yer prince charmin' was gonna come rescue ye" Foxy said causing Chica to giggle

"I know, Prince Charming" She replied

"Mornin' all" Foxy called, everyone looked at him

"Morning" Everyone except Goldie replied

Foxy and Chica preceded to grab a plate before taking a seat at the table with the others.

"So, how are all of you this morning?" Chica asked

"We're good" Katy replied

"That's good" Chica said, Katy smiled and nodded

"What about you two?" She asked, Chica and Foxy looked at each other before smiling and laughing

"Have had an entertainin' mornin" Foxy replied

That's when Chica noticed Max hadn't shown up yet...

"Hey, where's Max?" She asked, the others looked around

"Don't know, haven't seen him all morning" Randy replied

"That's...weird" Chica said

The whole time they were talking about Max, Goldie was at the other table smirking.

"Now, back to what I was saying" Damien said "Baxter is-" he was continuing before once again being interrupted

"The most beautiful competitor in the history of this show has finally arrived" Baxter said as he walked in, Damien and Beth both gave him an annoyed look "What did I miss?" He asked as he approached the table and sat down next to Cheek.

Once Baxter sat down Cheek scooted away as far as she could without falling out of her seat.

"So, how are you this morning?" Baxter asked Cheek with a smile, Cheek gave an uncomfortable smile back

"I'm...good...thanks for asking" She replied

"That's really good to hear, someone with your looks shouldn't be anything but good" Baxter said, Cheek slowly nodded before looking at Damien and Beth

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Baxter is really weirding me out, honestly" Cheek said "With the way he's been acting towards me and stuff" she continued "I honestly wish Brent was still here, after what he said on the Showdown Aftermath thing...he knows Baxter is up to something" she finished

(Confessional End)

"Now what did you two want to tell me?" Cheek asked Beth and Damien, the two of them looked over at Baxter before looking back at Cheek

"Ok, Baxter is trying to-" Damien was saying before being cut off

"Trying to be a better person than I was" Baxter said "You two are just too judgmental, I'm just trying to be nice to the one person here who is as beautiful as I am" he continued, Cheek, Beth, and Damien all looked at him

"That couldn't even be further from the truth" Beth started "What you're trying to do is-" she was saying before being cut off when the door opened again, they looked towards it and saw Max slowly walk in.

"Max, where have you been all morning?" Chica asked, Max avoided looking at her as he glimpsed at the table Goldie was at.

Max walked to the table Goldie was sitting at and sat down at the opposite end of it that Goldie was at with his back facing the other table, all the others were confused as to why Max would do that.

"Max?" Chica said curiously

"Hey, why don't you come sit over here" Randy said

"I'm fine right here, thanks" Max replied without turning around, Goldie was just sitting there with the biggest grin on his face.

"And good morning competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he burst through the door "Are you ready for todays challenge?!" He asked, everyone ignored him "I'll take that as a yes!" He finished

Everyone was still too worried about what was wrong with Max to even care what Marionette was saying.

"Now, I'll get right into explaining the challenge" Marionette said "It's going to be based off of the 2015 video game movie Pixels!" He exclaimed

"That's...a bad movie" Randy said

"Yes, well I'm sorry you feel that way" Marionette said "Now, this is going to be a race to see which team can successfully complete the three challenges first" he continued

"Let me guess Centipede, PAC-Man, and Donkey Kong" Randy said

"Correct you are" Marionette replied "First challenge will see the competitors trying to defeat the Centipede with these BB Guns" he continued as Fritz walked in with a box of BB Guns "Next up four competitors for each team will be driving around in color orientated ghost-karts to match the four ghosts from the original Pac-Man game to defeat the big bad Pac himself" he explained

"Interestin" Foxy said

"Indeed" Marionette said "And finally fighting your way up 25m to defeat Nightmare Kong!" He continued

"Nightmare Kong?" Katy said curiously

"Let me guess...Nightmare dressed like Donkey Kong?" Randy said curiously

"Again, correct" Marionette replied "First team to defeat Nightmare Kong wins!" He continued

"Dude, this challenge is actually one I can get behind" Damien said

"Yes, well Fritz is handing out the guns you will be using and the Centipedes will be waiting for you outside" Marionette started "So once you receive your gun come out" he continued before walking out of the dining hall.

After he left Fritz continued to hand out the BB Guns, red for The Heros and blue for The Villains, once they were all handed out everyone joined Marionette outside.

"Alright, now that you're all here I'll explain the rules a little better" Marionette started "First, the Centipede challenge is each piece of the Centipedes body will change colors when it's hit enough times...you're goal is to turn his whole body from green...to red" he continued "After you've defeated Centipede you move on to Pac-Man, in this challenge you will have to work together to defeat him by, you guessed it, running into him" he continued "And finally, once you've reached 25m you have to ascend to the top of the stage while avoiding Nightmare Kongs barrels and defeat him" he finished

"Alright, now lets get this started" Randy said, Marionette nodded

"Good luck to all of you" He said

After, to the right and left of the dining hall two giant Centipedes came out of nowhere.

The teams looked at each other before they quickly started firing at their respective Centipede.

(Confessional -Damien)

"I love video games bro, like seriously" Damien started "But I was never too big of a Centipede guy, I was more in Space Invaders" he continued

(Confessional End)

The Centipedes, which were cheaply made animatronics with panels that change colors when you shoot them enough times, were weakly laughing themselves toward the competitors but were too slow so they kept missing them.

"Shoot it from the back up!" Randy exclaimed towards his team, they nodded before they started making their way behind the centipede

Once they were behind it they all started shooting the back part of its body all together and it quickly changed from green to red

"Got it!" Randy exclaimed "Next one!" He continued before they started doing the same thing to the next part of the body

Foxy had noticed how well what they were doing worked so he decided to do the same thing.

"Villains!" Foxy exclaimed, they looked at him as they continued shooting random parts of the Centipede "Do what tey're doin" he continued as he pointed towards The Heros, who were no on the fourth body part of their Centipede.

The Villains nodded at Foxy's order and they all started shooting the very back piece quickly turning it red

"Good, now move on!" Foxy exclaimed, The Villains quickly moved on to the next piece and started breezing through it without a problem.

The Hunters were now two pieces away from defeating the Centipede, they continued to rapidly fire at the piece before they head and cheered when it finally turned red

"Last piece!" Randy exclaimed as they moved on to the head, at this point the cheaply made Centipede had pretty stopped moving so finishing off the head was pretty easy.

Once it finally turned red The Heros cheered before taking off towards Fritz who was leading them to the Pac-Man challenge, The Villains started panicking

"Crap!" Foxy exclaimed, they still had three pieces left to finish before they even got to move on "We need ta pick up ta pace here!" He continued

"We're trying, pirate boy!" Goldie exclaimed, Foxy growled but decided not to reply

(With The Heros)

The Heros had made it to the ghost-karts that were going to be used in challenge two.

Randy was Blinky (Red), Chica was Pinky (Pink), Max was Inky (Blue), and Damien was Clyde (Orange), Beth had decided to be the one to help The Heros find Pac-Man with the communicator.

"Alright, he's around the back of the lot" Beth said into the communicator

"On it, thanks" Randy said "Plan, we need to corner him" he continued

"Sounds like a plan, bro" Damien said

"Alright, Max and I will go left...Chica, Damien you two go right" Randy said

"Ok" Chica and Damien said at the same time

"Max, you with me?" Randy asked, Max didn't respond "Max?" He said again

"Oh...yeah I'm with you" Max finally replied, Randy was a little concerned with what was going on but didn't have time to worry about it right now

"Ok, good" Randy said "Then lets go defeat Pac-Man" he continued before driving off with the others soon following

(With The Villains)

The Villains had finally made it to the head and quickly defeated before rushing off to the ghost-karts to get the second challenge started

Foxy was Blinky (Red), Baxter was Inky (Blue), Katy was Pinky (Pink), and Goldie was Clyde (Orange), and Cheek was going to be the one to stay behind and help them keep track of where Pac-Man is.

"According to this Pac-Man is moving towards the south end of the lot" Cheek said

"Aye, so lets go get ta landlubber and move on already" Foxy said before driving off, the others drove off after him as they headed towards the south end of the film lot.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Aye, Pac-Man was one of ta easiest video games I've played...can't be too hard ta beat in real life" Foxy said

(Confessional End)

(With The Heros)

The Heros had made it to the north end of the lot here their Pac-Man was and they tried surrounding it but it quickly went in between them...

"It looks like another cheap animatronic" Chica said

"It more than likely is" Randy replied "Get that Pac-Man!" He exclaimed as all four competitors started chasing after him

Pac-Man was moving around the film lot randomly turning when it wanted to.

After chasing it around for several minutes The Heros realized they needed a new plan...

"Heros!" Randy exclaimed "I have an idea" he continued

(With The Villains)

The Villains had made it to their Pac-Man and almost laughed at how bad it looked...

"This is it?" Goldie asked

"It's not even moving" Baxter said

"Well, maybe it's broke and we can hurry and finish tis off" Foxy said as he started driving towards it, but at the last second he finally moved and sped passed the other three "Get him!" He exclaimed as he led the rest of his team down the lot chasing after their Pac-Man.

The Villains Pac-Man was actually moving a lot faster than The Heros, and it was faster than the ghost-karts they were in.

Foxy was starting to get frustrated when something happened that made him happy and confused, Pac-Man started smoking before coming to a dead stop in the middle of the lot.

The Villains slowed the karts down before stopping and staring at it...

"What happened?" Katy asked

"Looks like it over worked itself" Foxy replied slowly driving his kart into causing it to make a really staticky version of the Pac-Man death music before finally going dead

"So...did we win?" Baxter asked

"I guess" Foxy replied, that's when Fritz walked up

"25m is that way" Fritz said as he pointed east of where they were at, Foxy nodded before taking off in the ghost-kart with the other Villains behind him

(With The Heros)

Randy had found The Heros Pac-Man and stopped his kart in front of it, Pac-Man went to back up but Max was parked there waiting.

"You lose, Pac-Man" Randy said before Chica and Damien came speeding out of the alley they were by and bumped into Pac-Man causing the Pac-Man death music to play

"Bro, we just killed Pac-Man" Damien said as he looked around, The Heros nodded

"Yep, we did" Randy said as Fritz showed up through an alley

"25m is that way" He said as he pointed them in the direction of the final challenge

"Thanks" Randy said before motioning his team to follow as he took off, they did.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Pac-Man was always kind "meh" to me when I was a kid" Randy said "Wasn't too into video games honestly, I mean I played some but...still" he continued "But I guess beating Pac-Man instead of playing as him was cool" he finished

(Switch to -Damien)

"Man, I bet my bro Axel is jealous right now" Damien started "If you're watching bro, sorry" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With The Villains)

The Villains had finally reached the 25m set up and it actually looked 3D pixelized like it was in the movie, Cheek was already standing there waiting for them.

They looked up top and saw Nightmare standing there in a Donkey Kong costume with a barrel in his hands...

"Alright, lets get tis over wit" Foxy said, the rest of The Villains nodded as they started climbing the ladder onto the first platform.

Once they made it to the first platform they started running

across it to get to the ladder leading to the second one.

(With The Heros)

The Heros finally sped up in ghost-karts and quickly jumped out of them as they stared at the giant set in front of them...

"Seriously, they can afford this but they can't afford to buy us comfortable beds?!" Chica exclaimed, as Chica said that that's when Randy noticed The Villains were already climbing onto their second platform

"We don't have time for that now, we have to go" Randy said as he and the rest of The Heros raced to the ladder to the first platform and started climbing it.

They all quickly made it to the first platform when a fire ball came out of practically nowhere and made its way across the platform, The Heros jumped over it...

"What the heck!" Beth exclaimed

(With Marionette)

"HA!" Marionette laughed "Gotta love the use of real fire in a time like this" he continued

"Sir, are you sure this isn't too dangerous?" Fritz asked

"Fritz, always doubting me" Marionette replied

(Confessional -Beth)

"Fireballs, seriously?!" Beth exclaimed "I honestly think Marionette is trying to kill us, I really do" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With The Villains)

The Villains had made it to the second platform and were racing across when Nightmare finally decided to throw his first barrel, he laughed as he did.

The barrel quickly made it across and down the other platforms before finally making it to the one The Villains were on, they all quickly jumped over it as it rolled down the ladder making The Heros have to jump over it.

After, The Villains quickly climbed up the next ladder and onto the third platform before having to quickly jump over another barrel that Nightmare had thrown.

The Heros were now onto the seconds platform and quickly racing across it having to jump over another barrel in the process.

"This is tiring" Beth said

"I know it is, but we have to win" Randy said, Beth nodded

They continued to race across the second platform before finally reaching the ladder to the third one, they all quickly climbed it just as The Villains were climbing the ladder to the fourth one.

"They're gaining on us" Goldie said as he looked back

"We ain't losin" Foxy replied as he kept running, The Villains didn't seem like they were too worried at this point seeing as how they were ahead of The Heros and almost to the top.

They had reached the ladder to the fifth platform and climbed just as The Heros finally reached the fourth.

Nightmare was standing at the top with a huge devious grin on his face as he threw down two more barrels.

The Heros had just reached the fourth platform and were getting more and more nervous as The Villains neared the top...

"Come on, I know we can beat them!" Randy exclaimed as a way to hype up his team, they all quickly picked up the pace and managed to make it to the ladder to the fifth platform in almost no time.

The Villains had to do a double jump to get over both barrels but they all managed to, the barrels made the rest of the way across the fifth platform and dropped down to the fourth giving The Heros a turn at their double jumping.

They all managed to except Max who got tripped up on the second one and would have fallen off of the platform if Randy wouldn't have stuck his arm out and grab him.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked, Max nodded

"Yeah" He replied, Randy nodded before continuing onto the ladder to the fifth platform

The Villains had made it to the top platform and stopped to stare at Nightmare who had a barrel in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

"You punks are going down" Nightmare said

"We'll see about tat" Foxy said before running at Nightmare who threw a barrel in response, Foxy just managed to jump over the barrel as Nightmare three another one.

Foxy jumped over that one too as the rest of The Villains took their turns at jumping over them, Baxter had tripped up on the second one and almost fell off of the side just like Max had done earlier but Cheek, being the nice person she is, grabbed his arm and made sure he didn't fall.

Once he regained his balance he looked at Cheek, he smiled before quickly pulling her into a kiss shocking the rest of The Villains.

He didn't even have her in the kiss for half a second before she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could making him back up just enough for her to punch him in the right eye before grabbing him by the arm and flipping him on his back

"What's the matter with you?!" She exclaimed as Baxter lay there with one hand on his eye on the other over his groin as he moaned in pain, Cheek was so angry at that point she quickly started climbing her way back down the set.

The rest of The Villains were watching in surprise giving Nightmare enough time to throw another barrel, the barrel hit Foxy, Goldie, and Katy taking all three of them off of their feet allowing The Heros to climb up with the giant hammer they found and run and smash it right into Nightmares gut knocking him backwards off of the tower.

The Heros cheered as the victory music for the end of the Donkey Kong game played...

"And you're winners, The Hunting Heros!" Marionette exclaimed into a megaphone

(Confessional -Randy)

"I don't know what happened with The Villains, but I knew my team could do it" Randy said happily

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Even though we lost, that was pretty entertaining to watch" Goldie said

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Brent, I'm so sorry" Cheek said sadly "I didn't know he was going to do something like that, please please please don't be mad at me" she continued "Please" she finished before looking down

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Welcome Villains, I can tell the five of you aren't too happy about being here right now" Marionette started "But...too bad because you are and that's your own faults" he continued "But I digress, now you all know what happens to the competitor that doesn't get a Goldenette award...they must take that ever so embarrassing walk of shame" he finished

The Villains were all sitting there waiting for Marionette to start passing out the awards.

Cheek was still both angry and disgusted with what Baxter did...

While Baxter sat there with an ice pack over his swelling black eye as the tears caused by the knee to the groin were finally starting to ease up.

"Now...lets get this started" Marionette said "...Katy" He continued before tossing Katy her award

"Foxy..." Marionette said before tossing Foxy his award

"And Goldie" he said before tossing Goldie an award

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Baxter, Cheek one of you is going home tonight" Marionette said

Baxter continued to ice his eye as Cheek kept her angry and disgusted look on her face.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Baxter and Cheek continued to sit there as they waited to find out which one of them was going home.

Marionette, in usual Marionette fashion, stood there moving the last award between the two of them trying to build up as much tension as he could.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette said

Everyone pretty much already knew who was going to get eliminated, so they figured what Marionette was doing was pretty useless.

"And the last Goldenette Award goes to-" Marionette was saying before stopping "Baxter..." He continued

"What!" Everyone exclaimed, Marionette broke out into laughter

"Sike!" He exclaimed as he tossed the last award to Cheek "Last award goes to Cheek, Baxter you're out!" He continued

(Elimination Music Plays)

Baxter sat there and shook his head...

"B-but I'm so beautiful...why would you vote ME off?!" Baxter exclaimed

"Yer'a perv, lad" Foxy said

"Yeah, you can't just go around kissing girls like that, especially ones that have boyfriends" Katy said

"I-I'm not a perv, Cheek and I could have been the most beautiful couple in the world!" Baxter exclaimed weirding everyone out

"I don't like you!" Cheek exclaimed "I never have and I never will!" She continued

"Why? You've settled for someone as average and bland as Brent?" Baxter asked, Cheek balled her fists and stood up

"Brent is not average or bland!" She exclaimed "You're just a cocky, over confident, jerk-off!" She continued "And you're not beautiful either!" She finished, Baxter gasped

"I am beautiful!" Baxter exclaimed "Do you know what, I hope all of you average looking losers enjoy yourselves!" He continued "This team and this game just got a whole lot more ugly now that the most good looking thing on this show is gone!" He finished

"Or people are actually going to start watching again" Goldie said, Baxter glared at him

"Whatever" He said as he started his walk to the Lame-O-Sine "None of you deserved my beauty anyways" he continued as he climbed in and slammed the door

The remaining four Villains sat there staring at the Lame-O-Sine as it drove off.

"And with that, what will happen next time?" Marionette asked "Will Max join forces with Goldie? Will Cheek be able to get the taste of Baxter out of her mouth? Will Randy get more screen time?" He continued "Find out all of this and more next time on Total...Drama...Showdown!" He finished

* * *

Well, that's chapter 11...I really hope you all enjoyed it.

I know the challenge was kinda short but with how chaotic my week was I didn't have too much time to write, that's why it was published so late yesterday because I had just finished it when it got published.

So I apologize for that.

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in Chapter 12!


	13. Showdown School Musical

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our teams were put into a series of very pixelated challenges based off of hit video games that were featured in the movie Pixels" Marionette started "After Krystal's elimination Max seemed lost, that was until Goldie tried tricking him into joining forces with him, Damien and Beth found out that, even after Brent's threats, that Baxter was still going to try and get with Cheek, and we found out that Randy is still suspicious to everything that has been going on" he continued "But in the end after a shocking kiss, a knee to the groin felt 'round the world and The Villains losing the challenge they were sent to the Goldenette Ceremony where "Beautiful" Baxter Bunny was sent packing" he finished

"What will happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out right now, on another thrilling episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It was already way past ten o'clock and Randy and Katy were already up and headed to Studio "R" so Randy could start his usual morning routine.

Once they arrived Randy dropped to the ground and started his push-ups as Katy sat by and watched.

The two stayed silent for several minutes before Katy finally spoke.

"So, have you noticed anything strange about Max lately?" Katy asked

"Yeah, he's been acting weird but I don't know why" Randy replied

"It's weird because he's never acted like this before" Katy said

"Maybe it's because of Krystal getting eliminated?" Randy said curiously "I don't know" he continued

"Could very well be" Katy said before she started thinking

(Confessional -Katy)

"I know something's wrong with Max,he's never secluded himself like this before" Katy said "It very well might have something to do with Krystal getting eliminated, but who knows" she continued

(Switch to -Randy)

"Yeah, I feel bad for Max" Randy started "I mean he's probably upset about Krystal, but he's been acting strange lately" he continued "Kinda interested in finding out the reason for it" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth had decided on going back to their original meet up spot this morning so they could hang out there.

"Can you believe Baxter kissed Cheek?" Beth said, Damien shook his head

"Dudes messed up" He started "I tried telling him to leave Cheek alone, but he didn't listen" he continued

"Can you imagine how Brent reacted when he saw that?" Beth said curiously

"Probably flipped, I know I would have" Damien replied

"Oh, is that so" Beth said, Damien nodded

"Seeing another dude kiss my girl on national television knowing I couldn't do anything about, I'd lose it" He said

"So, just out of curiosity what would you do if I got kissed by another guy?" Beth asked, Damien blushed

"I-I...uh...what?" He stuttered

"What would you do if one of the other guys decided to kiss me?" Beth repeated

"Well, I mean-uh" Damien stuttered, Beth smiled "I mean, it's you're life I-" he continued to stutter before Beth leaned in and kissed him on the cheek causing them to burn bright red

"I wouldn't let another guy kiss me" Beth said, Damien sat there staring at her red as a tomato not knowing what to say

(Confessional -Damien)

Damien was sitting in front of the camera still blushing before a huge smile started forming on his face.

"I'm actually getting somewhere with her!" He exclaimed happily "I can't believe it, a girl actually likes me!" He continued

(Switch to -Beth)

"Damien is really sweet and I like hanging out with him" Beth started "Do I have a crush on him though?" She asked herself "I honestly might" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy and Chica)

Foxy and Chica, once again, went exploring in one of the studio buildings to see what they could find.

They were looking around when Chica found a box of old pirate stuff...

"Hey, Foxy look" She said, Foxy walked over to her and looked in the box she was going through before smiling

"Well what do we have ere?" Foxy said curiously with a smile on his face, he started going through the box with Chica

Chica eventually pulled out a black pirate hat and put it on Foxy's head, he smiled

"How do I look?" Foxy asked, Chica giggled

"Like the most handsome and intimidating Pirate Captain in the world" She replied, Foxy chuckled

"Not too intimidating fer ye, right?" He asked, Chica shook her head

"Not at all, Captain" She replied before kissing his cheek, Foxy smiled before looking back in the box

He started digging again until he found what he was looking for...

"Ah, tere is one in tis box" Foxy said, Chica was confused before he pulled out a red bandanna and tied it around Chica's head "Tere, perfect" Foxy said, Chica smiled

"Am I a member of your pirate crew now?" She asked, Foxy smiled

"Ye've always been'a member of me crew" He replied, Chica awed before wrapping her arms around Foxy's neck

"Come here, Captain" She said before kissing him

(With Cheek)

Cheek was alone, once again, in the dining hall...

" *sigh* " Cheek sighed as she ate her breakfast

The whole "Not having anyone to talk to" thing was still kinda new to her...

Brent was still on her mind and even though she had somehow managed to stop thinking about it all the time she still knew she wasn't going to be able to forgive herself for what happened.

(With Goldie)

Goldie was on his way back to the guys trailer from his "secret" hideout when he heard someone call his name, he stopped and looked around before spotting Max.

"Goldie" Max said again, Goldie deviously smiled before turning it into a regular smile and turning around

"Oh, hello Max" Goldie said "How can I help you?" He asked, Max stayed silent a minute as he approached Goldie

"I thought about what you said" Max replied

"Oh, really?" Goldie said curiously, Max slowly nodded "Well, what did you decide?" He asked

"That you might be right" Max replied "All Krystal had me doing was following you around, she didn't want to hang out with me unless we were doing that" he continued "And Brent and Cheek seem like they just care about each other, I really did think they were my friends" he finished sadly, Goldie put his arm around Max's shoulder

"Don't worry Max, I'm your friend" Goldie said, Max looked up at him "Now come on, we have things to talk about" he continued before he started walking with Max at his side.

As they walked Marionettes voice came on over the intercom...

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall PRONTO for today's very fun challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

After, Goldie looked at Max...

"Come on buddy, we can talk on the way" Goldie said, Max nodded as the two started walking again

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Everything is working just as I was hoping it would" Goldie said as, yet again, a devious smile grew on his face

(Switch to -Max)

"I didn't want to believe it, but after thinking about I realized Goldie might be right" Max started "I really thought that Krystal, Brent, Cheek, and Freddy were different...that they were my friends-" he continued before stopping "But no one is here to make friends...they're here to win...I should have realized that sooner" he finished before looking down sadly

(Confessional End)

(In Dining Hall)

Most of the competitors had met up in the dining hall and were just waiting on Max, Goldie, and Marionette.

"It's not like Max to be late like this, especially two days in a row" Cheek said, the others nodded

"He's been acting strange, something's gotta be up" Chica said

"Do ye tink it has somtin' ta do wit Krystal?" Foxy asked

"That's what Katy and I were thinking" Randy replied

"It's strange seeing him like this, he's usually so happy" Beth said, the others nodded

"I knew him and Krystal were close, but I didn't know they were THAT close" Damien said

Everyone continued talking until something happened that silenced all of them...

Max walked in talking to Goldie of all people...

"Max, what are you doing with him?" Cheek asked, Goldie whispered something to Max and he nodded as he ignored Cheeks question

"Max" Randy called, Max once again ignored them

Everyone looked around at each other as they watched Max take a seat with Goldie at the opposite table from them...

Soon after, Marionette burst through the door

"~Gooood morning competitors!~" He sang as he spun his way into the room "Are you ready to go back to high school for today's challenge?" He asked

"High school, wha-" Randy was saying before he went wide eyed "Nope, no way...I'm not doing that" he continued, Marionette smiled

"~Looks like you don't have a choooiiiccceee!~" He sang "You're all going to be singing and dancing about your high school dramas!" He continued

"Wait, you mean this is a High School Musical challenge?" Beth asked, Marionette nodded

"~Coooorrrreeecccctttt!~" He replied

"What's High School Musical?" Foxy asked

"You don't know what High School Musical is?" Chica asked rhetorically, Foxy shook his head

"Nope, no clue" He replied

"Even I know what that annoying teenaged girl crap is" Goldie said

"Yeah, because you probably had a crush on Zac Efron when you were younger" Randy said, Goldie glared at him

"Anyways, for this challenge you will be given the option to perform any song to perform from the series' second sequel and the only one of the three movies to actually be released in theaters...High School Musical 3: Senior Year" Marionette started "Which also means if you choose to perform a duet, you can sing with whomever you would like to" he continued

"So does that mean the teams are done?" Chica asked

"Yes, for this challenge they are" Marionette replied "But afterwords, we will go back to our regularly scheduled team challenges" he continued

"Listen, I've told you before that I DON'T sing" Randy said

"And I've told you before that's too bad" Marionette said "Because going forward if a competitor refuses to compete in a challenge they will be disqualified from competition" he continued surprising everyone

"Come on Randy, it's just singing" Katy said "You don't really want to get disqualified over something like this do you?" She asked, Randy gave her an annoyed look

"No" He replied as he pouted

"Good, now, you will be shown the full High School Musical 3 movie where you can decide what song you want to perform and who you want it perform it with if you choose to do a duet" Marionette said "Fritz, is the movie set up?!" He called towards the back

"Almost sir" Fritz replied as he and Nightmare pushed a small white backdrop and a movie projector into the room and started setting it up

"Alright, Fritz and Nightmare will have the movie set up momentarily" Marionette started "Remember, decided rather or not you want to do a duet, who you want to do it with, and the song you want to perform" he continued "Also note, a particular song can't be performed more than once...so if someone picks a song you wanted to do...whomever picked it first gets to do it" he finished

"Sir, it's ready" Fritz said, Marionette nodded

"Enjoy the movie, I'll be back afterwards to find out what you're all doing" Marionette said before he walked out of the dining hall.

(Confessional -Randy)

"I can not believe I was goated into, once again, not only singing but dancing for a stupid challenge" Randy said "I can honestly not wait until this is over" he continued

(Switch to -Beth)

"I'm going to be honest, I was a HUGE fan of High School Musical when I was younger and I always wanted to perform it live" Beth started "So the fact that I'm finally going to get that opportunity is amazing!" She continued

(Switch to -Foxy)

"Don' hate me 'cause I've never heard of tis" Foxy started "I mean I was never really into tis kinda stuff when I was younger, so why would I have any clue whatsoever as ta what tis musical high school movie is?" He continued

(Confessional End)

(1 hour and 52 minutes later)

The movie had just ended and Randy was sitting there trying not to put his head through the wall...

"Why are ta songs in tat movie so catchy?" Foxy asked

"It's a Disney movie, bro" Damien replied

"Ahh, tat explains it" Foxy said, Damien nodded

"Well, how did you enjoy the movie?" Marionette asked as he walked back into the room

"It was torture to my ears" Randy said

"Well, I'm glad" Marionette replied "So, what have we decided on?" He asked

"Foxy and I are performing together" Chica replied, Foxy nodded

"Alrighty, what about the rest of you?" Marionette asked

Beth looked over at Damien...

"Would you like to perform a duet with me?" Beth asked, Damien smiled and nodded

"Sure" he replied, Beth smiled back

"Damien and I are performing a duet" Beth said, Marionette nodded

"Randy do you-" Katy was saying before being cut off

"Since you're forcing me to do this, I'm doing it alone" Randy replied to Marionette, Marionette nodded

"That's completely your choice" He said, Katy sat there acting like she wasn't going to say anything

"I guess I'm performing on my own too" Katy said

Goldie sat there whispering something to Max who ended up nodding in response...

"Yeah, uh...me and Max are doing this one together" Goldie said surprising the others

"Really?" Marionette said curiously surprised himself, Goldie nodded

"Yeah, really" He replied, Marionette shrugged

"Alright then" He said "Oh, and I forgot go mention that for this first time ever this challenge will be done in front of a live studio audience!" He continued

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed simultaneously

"Yep!" Marionette exclaimed "And they will be the ones to judge you based on your performance" he continued "So if I was you, I would take learning the song you chose and the dance to go with it seriously" he finished

"So what is this, whoever does the worst is eliminated?" Goldie asked, Marionette shook his head

"Nope, it's whoever the audience thinks did the best wins out reward for the night" He replied

"And that is?" Goldie asked

"You will find out once the audience determines the winner or winners later tonight" Marionette replied

"Yippee" Goldie said sarcastically

"Now, since you all have everything decided Fritz and Nightmare will lead you all to empty studios that have copies of High School Musical 3 playing on old TVs so you can all get to practicing" Marionette said "So good luck" he finished before motioning to Fritz and Nightmare

"Follow us you group of musical pansys'!" Nightmare exclaimed as he and Fritz headed out of the dining hall, most of the other competitors followed except Cheek.

Marionette watched the others leave before noticing her...

"Uh...you're supposed to be following them" Marionette said

"I...know" Cheek replied

"Ok, well then why aren't you?" Marionette asked

" *sigh* well the song I want to sing is a duet, and there's no one I can sing it with" Cheek replied

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Marionette asked "You're just going to have to pick a different song" he continued

"No she doesn't" A voice said from the doorway, both Cheek and Marionette looked towards it "I'll sing with her" the voice continued

(Later That Night)

All the competitors had arrived to the Goldentte Award Ceremony stage where they would be doing their performances live...

Damien nervously peaked out from behind the stage curtain and saw just how packed the seats actually were, he gulped before backing up away from the curtains...

"Are you ok?" Beth asked him, Damien nodded

"Just a little nervous" He replied "I've never performed anything in front of this many people before" he continued, Beth gave him a smile

"It'll be ok, I'm kinda nervous too" She started "But I know we're going to go out there and do great" she continued, a little bit of Damien's nervousness vanished but not much

"Beth, Damien you two are going on first" Fritz said, Damien went wide eyed before he started hyperventilating

Beth walked up to him and started rubbing his back...

"Take nice slow breaths, everything is going to be ok" Beth said trying to get Damien to relax.

Marionette had walked out onto the stage to address the audience...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming out tonight" Marionette thanked "Tonight, for the first time ever, our competitors will be competing on a challenge in front of a LIVE audience!" He continued causing the audience to cheer

Damien and Beth walked out onto the stage and sat on the edge of it as the music started playing...

Damien

"~Can you imagine what would happen If we could have any dream~"

"~I'd wish this moment was ours to own it and that it would never leave~"

Beth

"~Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true~"

Damien

"~Oh, yeah~" (Beth "~ooh-ooh~")

"~Cause he knows that~"

Both

"~Where you are~"

Beth grabbed onto Damien's hands with hers as the two of them sang to each other...

Damien

"~Is where I should~"

Both

"~Be too~"

"~Right here, right now~"

Damien

"~ooh, right now~"

Beth

"~I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view cause you mean everything~"

Damien

"~everything~"

Damien sang as he lifted himself to his knees before standing up and throwing his arms out...

Both

"~Right here~"

Damien

"~right here~"

Damien once again lowered himself back down so he was face to face with Beth...

Beth

"~I'll promise you somehow~"

Damien

"~somehow we're gonna~"

Damien grabbed Beth's paws and the two of them slowly stood up before Beth leaned in and rested herself against Damien...

Beth

"~That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be~"

Damien

"~to be~"

Both

"~But right now there's you and me~"

Beth

"~Oh we know it's coming~" (Damien "~comin~")

Beth ran to a different part of the stage as Damien faced the audience to sing...

Beth

"~And it's coming fast~" (Damien "~there's always you and me~")

"~Oh, yeah~"

Damien

"~So lets make every second last~"

Damien circled around the stage as Beth looked around pretending she couldn't see him, Damien ran up and hugged Beth from behind before pulling her to the center of the stage...

Both

"~Make it last!~"

Damien

"~Right here~" (Beth "~ohhh~")

Beth

"~Right now~"

Damien and Beth stood in the center of the stage facing each other as they held hands...

Damien

"~Yeah, I'm looking at you~"

Beth

"~And my heart loves the view~"

Both

"~Cause you mean every(thing)~"

Beth took Damien's hand and slowly led him back to the front of the stage...

Both

"~Right here I'll promise you somehow~"

Damien

"~That tomorrow can wait~"

Beth

"~For some other day to be~" (Damien "~to be~")

Damien

"~But right now there's you and me~" (Beth "~you and me~")

Damien once again hugged Beth from behind, she slowly leaned back and rested herself against him before putting her paws over his arms...

Damien

"~You and me~" (Beth "~ohh, you and me~)

"~But right now there's~"

Both

"~You and me~"

As soon as the music stopped the audience started cheering prompting both Beth and Damien to take a bow as they soaked in the cheers

(Confessional -Damien)

"Ok dude, that went a lot better than I thought it would" Damien started "Like, a whole lot better" he continued

(Switch to -Beth)

"Something about that, I don't know what, felt right" Beth started "I know this was all rehearsed and stuff, but it was special" she continued

(Confessional End)

"That was so adorable" Chica said as her and Foxy approached Beth and Damien, Beth and Damien smiled

"Thank you" They replied in unison

"You're welcome" Chica said happily "Fritz just told us that we're going on next" she continued

"Really, well good luck" Beth said, Chica smiled and nodded

"Thank you" she replied

"Chica, Foxy you two are up" Fritz said as he walked up, Chica nodded

"You ready Foxy?" She asked, Foxy nodded

"Bout as ready as I can be" He replied, Chica smiled and nodded before they approached the curtain as the music started

Chica

"~Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide~"

Chica walked to the middle of the stage with Foxy following behind, once they got there Chica took Foxy's hand and he took a deep breath before pulling Chica close to him...

Foxy looked down causing Chica to lift his head up by his chin and running her hands through the fur on the back of his head before they started waltzing around the stage...

Both

"~Won't ye promise me~" (Chica "~now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget~")

"~We'll keep dancin'~" (Chica "~to keep dancing~") "~wherever we go next~"

Both

"~It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (Ye)~"

Foxy lifted Chica in the air twice before spinning her as they made their way to a backless bench and sat down face to face...

"~It's one in a million, the (ta) chances of feeling (feelin') the (ta) way we do~"

Foxy stood up with Chica's hand in his before spinning to the other side of her and sitting back down as Chica stood up and spun to the other side of him before she sat back down...

"~And with (wit) every step together, we just keep on getting (gettin') better~"

"~So can I have tis dance~" (Chica "~can I have this dance~")

Foxy once again stood up and helped Chica up before they started dancing across the bench, Foxy twirled her before he jumped off and put his hands on Chica's side as she leaned forward off of the bench with her beak touching his nose and ran her hands through the fur on the back of his head again...

Foxy stood her back up before twirling her again and walking around her, she leaned off of the bench and into Foxy's arms before he lifted her into a carrying position and started spinning with her...

Both

"~Can I have this (tis) dance~"

Both

"~Oh no mountains too high and oceans too wide 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop~"

Foxy put his good hand on Chica's hip as Chica put one of her good hands on Foxy's shoulder and they danced around...

Chica

"~Let it rain, let it pour~"

Chica dipped backwards as Foxy ran and put his arm behind her to keep her up

Both

"~What we have is worth fighting (fightin') for You (ye) know I believe, that (tat) we were meant to (ta) be~"

Foxy got behind Chica and grabbed her hands as they danced around before twisting her in his arms as they stared into each others eyes...

Foxy once again grabbed Chica's hands and the two of them started spinning around...

Both

"~It's like catching (catchin') lightning the (ta) chances of finding (findin') someone like you (ye)~" (Chica "~like you~")

"~It's one in a million, the (ta) chances of feeling (feelin') the (ta) way we do~" (Chica "~way we do~")

"~And with (wit) every step together, we just keep on getting ( gettin') better~"

Chica

"~So can I have this dance~" (Foxy "~can I have tis dance~")

Foxy put his hands on Chica's hips as they spun around, Chica had her arms out before putting them on Foxy's shoulders

Chica

"~Can I have this dance~"

Both

"~Can I have this (tis) dance~"

They went back to waltzing before Foxy lifted his arm up and Chica danced under it

"~Can I have this (tis) dance~"

They finished the song holding on to each other as they slowly danced in a circle before coming to a stop as they stared into each others eyes...

As they finished the whole crowed was awing and cheering over their performance...

Foxy and Chica stood there facing each other with their foreheads touching as the crowed continued to cheer...

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Ye know, for never seein' tat movie until today...I honestly tink I pulled tat off pretty well" Foxy started "I mean come on, especially wit Chica's help...I tink we nailed it" he continued

(Switch to -Chica)

"That might just be a song from a kids movie, but it honestly describes how I actually feel about Foxy" Chica started "And being able to perform it with him, it was so magical" she continued "I honestly don't care if we win the challenge or not, that was reward enough for me" she finished happily

(Confessional End)

Foxy and Chica walked backstage with smiles on their faces as they talked about their performance...

"That was sooo romantic, Foxy" Chica said as she hugged Foxy, Foxy chuckled

"It was, love" Foxy replied

"Time for us to shine, Max" Goldie said as he nudged passed Foxy and Chica with Max behind him...

Max was currently trying to forget about his expending stage fright, he didn't say anything to Goldie because he didn't want him to get mad or something.

Soon after, the music started playing causing Max to get even more nervous as he and Goldie appeared from behind curtain and came face to face with the larger than expected audience...

Goldie

"~Take it back to the place where you know it all began~"

Max

"~W-we could be anything we wanna be~"

Goldie

"~You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again~"

Goldie could tell something was up with Max, but he just hoped he didn't mess up their performance.

The two went shoulder to shoulder as they crossed their arms...

Goldie

"~Together making history~"

Both

"~It's time to show how~" (Goldie "~to be a superhero~")

They high-fived before bumping chests...

Max slid out in front of Goldie before spinning behind him as Goldie ducked down, they then stuck his arms out pretending to fly...

Both

"~Just like a showdown~" (Max "~Will Smith and Bobby De Niro~")

They ducked and rolled forward before getting back to their feet and dusting themselves off...

They threw a couple air punches

Both

"~We're the best, no doubt~" (Goldie "~doing it like we used to do~")

Both

"~This is our town and I'm telling you all~"

before Goldie pulled a t-shirt out of his back pocket and threw it to Max who held like a matador would hold a blanket, Goldie ran underneath it and grabbed it and held it like a cape as they ran around the stage before tossing the shirt into the audience seeing as how they didn't have a tow truck to hook it onto...

Both

"~The boys are back, the boys are back~"

Both

"~The boys are back (yeah) The boys are back, The Boys are back gonna do it again gonna wake up the neighborhood~"

Both

"~The boys are back, (Yeah) the boys are back climbing up the walls anytime we want the word is out, the boys are back~"

They threw a couple more air punches before stomping side by side to the front of the stage where Goldie kneeled down and Max rolled across his back...

Once Max landed he bent his knees and helped Goldie climb onto them before sliding right over Max and landing on the ground where they threw a couple more punches before sliding across the stage...

Both

"~The boys are back, back to save the day The boys are back, oh yeah~"

They then ran off stage before quickly re-emerging with some poles and "sneaking" their way across the stage as if they were ninjas...

Goldie

"~Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time~"

Max

"~Undefeated here in our house, yeah~"

They jumped to the middle of the stage facing the audience and that's when Max's stage fright kicked in and he froze

Goldie

"~We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like~"

Goldie had continued singing but Max didn't sing his line, Goldie looked at him and he was stood there frozen

"~We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like~"

Goldie repeated his line but Max still didn't say anything, at that point the audience started murmuring as they figured something was wrong...

"I said-" Goldie started before he once again repeated his last verse "~We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like~"

Max was still silent before eventually dropping the pipe he was holding and rushing off of the stage...

Goldie went wide eyed before an angry glare formed and he stomped after him, Marionette motioned for the curtains to be closed...

(Confessional -Goldie)

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to help me win this challenge!" Goldie exclaimed "Stage fright?! Stage fright?! Seriously?!" He continued "He's been competing on national tv for months now and he can't handle singing a two and a half minute song in front of a hundred people?!" He finished

(Switch to -Max)

"I-I don't know what happened, I-I just froze" Max started "That's never happened to me before, never" he continued "I know Goldie is probably mad at me though" he finished before looking down sadly

(Confessional End)

Max stormed passed all of the other competitors, they stood there obviously feeling terrible for him...

"Max" Chica said trying to stop him but he ignored her

After Max disappeared Goldie stomped passed them as well, they could tell he was unhappy with what had just happened

"Hey, cool it" Foxy said, Goldie turned and glared at him

"Did you see what just happened?!" Goldie asked

"Yes, we did...doesn't give you the right to act like that though" Chica said, Goldie shook his head before continuing on his stomping way

"I hope Max is ok" Beth said

"Yeah, poor dude" Damien said

"Uh...Katy you're next" Fritz called to the group, Katy nodded

"Looks like I gotta go, let me know if Max comes out" She said, the others nodded

"Will do" Randy said, Katy nodded before approaching the curtains as the music started

"~Oooooo, oooooo, ooooo~"

"~I guess I should've known better

To believe that my luck could change, ooo~"

Katy started singing as she slowly emerged from behind the curtain...

"~I left my heart out forever, finally learn each others names~"

"~I tell myself this time it's different no goodbyes cuz I can't bear to say it

I'll never survive the one that's coming if I stay, oh no~"

"~Just walk away ooh and don't look back cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad, you know I'm strong but I can't take that before it's too late Ooh just walk away~"

She slowly started walking around the stage giving an occasional spin of some sort...

"~Walk, walk, walk away, Ooh just walk away Walk, walk, walk away

Aye-aye yeah~"

"~Just walk away ooh and don't look back cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad, you know I'm strong but I can't take that before it's too late Ooh just walk away~"

"~Walk, walk, walk away, Ooh just walk away Walk, walk, walk away

(Whoooa) Just walk away~"

Goldie was watching from the right of the stage just out of sight from the audience, he was annoyed at how well she was doing so he decided to do something to change that...

He pulled a small bag of marbles out of his pocket that he brought just in case he need them, and snuck back behind the back curtains where Katy would have been on the other side, he lifted up the curtain just a tad and dumped the bag out send them spilling towards Katy.

"~I've got to let it go (Ooh) Start protecting my heart and soul cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again Not againnn- WHOA!-"

As Katy continued to sing and dance around the stage she hadn't noticed the marbles and ended up slipping on them and falling right on her back, the audience collectively gasped as Marionette motioned for the front set of curtains to be closed

"Whoa, are you ok?" Chica asked as her and the other competitors rushed over to Katy, Katy sat up and rubbed her back

"Yeah, I don't know what happened" She replied

"Marbles" Foxy said as he pointed to the mess of marbles surrounding the dazed kangaroo, Katy looked around before picking one up

"Goldie" she muttered angrily

"What?" Damien said curiously

"Goldie did this" Katy replied

"How do you know?" Beth asked

"He's mad the way his performance went so he's trying to sabotage everyone else" Katy replied

"Tat does sound like sometin' ta lad would do" Foxy said, the others nodded

"That jerk" Beth said, that's when Fritz walked up

(Confessional -Katy)

"It figures that *Bleep* would do something like that" Katy started "He's mad because he isn't as great as he thought he was, and it's not Max' fault that happened" she continued "Sabotage, the lowest form of cheating" she finished

(Confessional End)

"Randy, you're on" He said, Randy looked at him and nodded

"Guess it's my time" Randy said as he cracked his neck

"Good luck" Katy said, Randy nodded

"Thanks" He replied as he neared the curtains "Man, I hate singing" he muttered to himself as the music started

As the music started Randy slowly emerged from behind the curtain...

"~The day door is closed, the echo's fill your soul. They wont say which way to go, just trust your heart~"

"~To find what you're here for, open another door. I'm not sure anymore.

It's just so hard~"

He slowly made it to the center of the stage before grabbing his head and lowering himself down to one knee...

Soon after basketballs started falling from the top of the stage as Randy stood up and looked around at them as they fell...

"~The voices in my head, tell me they know best! Got me on the edge,

They're pushin', pushin', They're pushin'~"

As the basketballs fell from the top of the stage Randy caught one before bouncing it away and smacking and kicking at some of the others...

"~I know they got a plan, but the balls in my hands! This time it's man-to-man, I'm droppin', fightin', inside a world thats upside down and Spinning faster What do I do now? Without you!~"

"~I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!~"

Randy was stumbling around the stage almost as if he was lost, occasionally mixing in some lowing himself to his knees and back-rolling.

"~I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!~"

He had stumbled to the right side of the stage before running and sliding, as if he was riding an invisible skateboard, back into the middle...

"~I'm kickin' down the walls. I gotta make 'em fall! Just break through them all! I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna Fight to find myself,

Me and no one else!~"

After he did a few kicking motions he spun around with his arms out a few times before running and jumping off of the stage...

"~Which way I can't tell, searchin',

Searchin', can't find a Road that I should take, I should, to right or left this! Like nothing works without you!~"

He pressed his back to the stage and rested his arms out on either side of it as he faced the audience...

"~I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!~"

"~I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!~"

At this point Goldie, who was still irritated with how his performance went, snuck over to the stage lighting and started messing with the lights to throw Randy off...

But what it really did was add an almost thunder like affect which made Randy's performance match even more with the movie...

"~Yeah the clocks, running down, Hear the crowd gettin' loud! I'm consumed by the sound! Is it her? Is it love? Can the music ever be enough? Gotta work it out, gotta work it out! You can do it, you can do it!~"

Randy had gone around the audience before making his way back up the steps to the stage where a promo banner for Total Drama Showdown with his face on it had dropped down at the back of the stage...

He looked at it before running to the back, grabbing it, and tearing it down...

"~I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!~"

"~I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!~"

Randy ran and slide back to the center of the stage with a single spotlight shone on him and lifted himself into a pushup position and finally into a sideways one arm lift up before dropping onto his back with his arms and legs spread out...

"~I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. I want my own thing! I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!~"

After, he quickly jumped to his feet before spinning and sliding on his knees to the front of the stage and hitting the ground...

Before once again jumping to his feet, spinning once again and throwing his arms out as he looked up towards the top of the stage...

"~Oh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!~"

After, the music stopped and Randy slowly looked back down towards the audience, who were dead silent, as he tried to catch his breath...

After several seconds of silence the audience erupted with cheers, claps, and Randy chants.

Randy stood on the stage with a small smirk on his face, knowing that the audience actually enjoyed what he just did...

(Confessional -Randy)

"And with that, I think I've proven my point that even if I look like an idiot while doing it...I'm still amazing at anything I do" Randy said as he sat there with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face

(Confessional End)

Randy walked back behind the curtain as the audience continued to cheer, everyone was standing back there in shock at what they just saw...

"Holy crap, dude" Damien said

"I didn't know you were so...musical" Katy said

"I'm not" Randy replied

"You were really gettin' into it, lad" Foxy said, Randy shrugged

"Not really" he said

"Ye were more into it than Zac Efron was" Foxy said

"Regardless, that really was great" Katy said

"Thanks" Randy replied

"So, Cheek is the only one left to go" Chica said changing the subject

"Yeah, I wonder what song she picked" Beth said, that's when they heard music start

As the music started a very familiar voice started singing that got the audience erupting with cheers...

Brent

"~You know how life can be, it changes over night~"

Brent was walking his way down the middle of the aisle of seats towards the stage...

Both

"~It's sunny then raining, but it's alright~"

The rest of the competitors were standing behind the curtain watching in surprise...

Cheek

"~A friend like you~"

Cheek spun out onto the stage from behind the curtain singing...

Both

"~Always makes it easy!~"

Brent

"~I know that you get me~"

Brent continued his way down the aisle, occasionally high-fiving a fan with their arm out as he neared the stage...

Both

"~Every time~"

"~Through every up, through every down You know i'll always be around

Through anything, you can count on me!~"

Brent had reached the end of the aisle and threw his arms up as he and Cheek continued their song...

"~All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you there's nothing we can do

I just wanna be with you, only you~"

Brent slowly started walking up the stairs on the left of the stage as Cheek backed up to the opposite end of the stage...

Brent jumped up the last couple of steps onto the stage as him and Cheek faced the audience...

"~No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart~" (Brent "~You know it's true~")

The two of them started sideways stepping across the stage until they met in the middle and quickly faced each other...

"~I just wanna be with you... you...

I just wanna be with you...~"

"~The sun will always shine,That's how you made me feel we're gonna be alright 'Cause what we have is real~"

The two of them turned and walked to the middle of the stage before taking each others hands, Brent got behind Cheek and lifted her arms up as they smiled at each other before he sent her spinning back to the right end of the stage...

Brent went back over to the left and the two of them stared at each other again...

Cheek

"~And we will always be together~"

She sang as they ran at each other and Brent lifted her up and spun her around in his arms...

Both

"~All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you, there's nothing we can do

I just wanna be with you, only you~"

Brent had let Cheek go and she walked up to the front of the stage and continued to sing towards the audience as Brent disappeared behind the curtain for a split second, still singing of course

"~No matter where life takes us

Nothing can break us apart~" (Brent "~You know it's true~")

"~I just wanna be with you!~"

Brent had snuck back up behind Cheek with a cliché bouquet of roses and hand them to her before kissing her forehead, Cheek smiled as she continued singing

Cheek

"~All I wanna do~"

Both

"~All that I wanna do, is be with you!

All that I wanna do, is be with you!~"(Cheek "~oh, all I wanna do!~")

"~All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you!~" (Cheek "~yeah, yeah, yeah~")

At this point the whole audience was on their feet clapping and singing along with them...

Brent put his arm around Cheeks shoulder as the two stood front and center singing with the audience...

"~-All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you!-~"

As the song stopped and the whole audience erupted into cheers once again, Brent and Cheek stood at the front of the stage smiling at each other...

(Confessional -Brent)

"I bet you're all surprised to see me, right?" Brent started before laughing "I wasn't going to let a concussion ruin my chances at winning, especially seeing how I now who caused it" he continued "They weren't getting rid of me like that" he finished

(Switch to -Cheek)

"That was soooooooo much fun!" Cheek exclaimed "I am so happy that Brent is back, and being able to perform with him like this was so amazing" she continued happily

(Confessional End)

Eventually, the two of them smiled and waved to the audience before walking back behind the curtain immediately getting swarmed by the others

"Brent, you're back?!" Chica said in a surprised tone, Brent smiled and gave a single nod

"You guys miss me?" He asked

"Yes!" Cheek exclaimed causing Brent to chuckle

"I know you did" Brent said before kissing Cheeks forehead

"How are you feeling, man?" Randy asked

"Better, a lot better actually" Brent replied "And quite a performance you put on, dude" he continued, causing Randy to give a small smile and nod

"What are you doing back here?!" Goldie exclaimed interrupting the conversation, Brent looked at him but didn't get to reply before Marionette walked up "Seriously, you're out!" He continued, Brent shook his head

"Nope, I was never eliminated" He said "I was sent home because I was given a concussion, not caused by Cheek...but caused by someone else" he continued, after he said that everyone turned to Goldie with glares

"You mean I thought I'm the one that gave you the concussion, when this whole time it was Goldie?!" Cheek exclaimed

"Yeah, doctor told me it didn't look like you kicked me hard enough at all to cause it" Brent replied

"Yes, Brent's right...he wasn't eliminated" Marionette started causing Goldie to groan "And now that we know that you're the one who caused his concussion, we should send you home" he continued making Goldie go wide eyed and the other get all excited "But, we aren't going to" he finished causing Goldie to sigh in relief and the others to groan

"But, why?" Chica asked

"Because, now I have to go out there and find out which performance the people liked best" Marionette replied before walking back out onto the stage leaving the competitors standing around

"Wow, what amazing performances by all of our competitors...or most of them at least" Marionette started "Now, I'd like to bring them all back out here so we can find out who is getting tonight's reward!" He continued

After he said that, all ten competitors walked back out onto the stage to a huge reaction from the audience...

"Now, on to the voting" Marionette started "There are tablets underneath each of your seats, pick up your tablet and click on the competitor or competitors you think deserve tonight's reward" he continued "And when we come back from commercial break, the winner or winners will be announced" he finished

(Commercial Break)

(Return to Show)

"And we're back ladies and gentlemen!" Marionette exclaimed "And we are moments away from announcing which competitor or competitors will be receiving our exciting reward tonight!" He continued "During the break you all had the opportunity to vote on who you think had the best performance and we now have the results!" He finished as Fritz walked up with an envelope and handed it to him

"Winner, sir" Fritz said, Marionette nodded before slowly opening the envelope

"And the winner is-" Marionette started as he pulled the card with the winners name out of the envelope "-Randy!" He exclaimed, Randy smiled as the audience started cheering

Most of the other competitors started clapping for him...

"Randy congratulations!" Marionette exclaimed "Nightmare, show our winner what he's won!" He continued, a small curtain proceeded to open up to Nightmare with a pink dress on standing next to a podium with a red cloth over it

Everyone was standing there laughing historically as he yanked the red cloth off of the podium revealing Randy's very lackluster prize

"Randy, you have won High School Musical the complete trilogy box set stacked with all three full length movies plus deleted scenes, behind the scenes footage, bonus songs, and cast interviews!" Marionette exclaimed, Randy stood there less enthused about winning now as Nightmare threw him the DVD

"Can't you guys just give me a new pillow or something instead?" Randy asked

"Nope" Marionette replied happily, Randy continued to stand there unamused as Brent walked up trying not to laugh as he patted him on the back

"Well, that's our show for tonight!" Marionette exclaimed "Thank you all for tuning in and we'll see you next time for another exciting episode of-" he continued "Total...Drama...Showdown!" He exclaimed as the audience cheered

* * *

(PS: if you had trouble following the dances I did the best I could to describe and haven't seen the movie in a long time, there are full videos of all the songs/dances on YouTube...just type in the song and there you go)

And that's it for chapter 12, I hope you all enjoyed.

When I was brainstorming ideas for this chapter I knew it was going to be a musical chapter but I was debating on rather to base it off of either High School Musical or Grease, but I ended up going with High School Musical because I figured at this point everyone has seen those movies...

But anyways, I hope you're excited for Brent's return and I will see you all next week!


	14. Fazbear Balboa

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our competitors were sent back to high school to compete in a very musical challenge were, for one night only, teams were put aside to see who could perform a song from the movie High School Musical 3 in front of a live audience the best!" Marionette started "After being previously confronted by Goldie to join an alliance, Max finally decided to ditch his friends and follow the lead of Goldie, Beth and Damien's expending romance continued to bloom, and Brent shocked everyone when he returned to competition and came to Cheeks rescue" he continued "But in the end, after a slew of very well planned out...and some not so well planned out performances...in a very close vote Randy...would take the victory and earning his own High School Musical Movie box set!" He finished

"What will happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now, only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

The sun had yet to come up and Cheek slowly and quietly climbed out of bed and started tip-toeing her way through the girls trailer, she was supposed to meet Brent outside side because he had told her he wanted to show her something.

Cheek had managed to sneak through the trailer before quietly exiting it and closing the door behind her, she had to admit...she was still tired...but she was willing to miss some sleep for Brent.

Once she was outside she looked around for Brent but didn't see him...

"Brent" She quietly called

"Cheek" She heard, she looked in the direction she heard the voice and saw Brent walking out from the side of the guys trailer

She smiled as she approached him, when she got to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest

"Good morning" Brent said with a low chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her

"Good morning" she replied

"Sorry to wake you so early, but there's something I've been wanting to show you since we got here" Brent said, Cheek looked up at him

"It better be good for making me get up at six in the morning" She said jokingly

"It is, trust me" Brent replied before kissing Cheeks forehead "Follow me" he continued before taking her hand and leading her to what he wanted her to see

Cheek was confused when Brent led her to a ladder in a back alley that was attached to one of the studios, she looked at him

"It's ok, trust me" Brent said when he saw that Cheek was unsure, she nodded though and began to climb the ladder

Brent gave her a minute before he began to climb too, once they reached the roof Cheek walked to the other side and looked into the distance just as the sun began to rise in the distance...

The bright orange sun rising signaling the start of a new day with its bluish pink sky mixed in with the mountains deep in the distance made it look so beautiful.

"This is so...beautiful" Cheek said as she stared out in the distance in awe, Brent smiled as he walked up next to her

"Yes it is" He said

"If this is what you wanted me to see it was worth getting up early for" Cheek said, Brent nodded

"It is, thought you would like it" He said, Cheek nodded as she leaned up against him

"I do" She said, Brent smiled again

"I'm glad" He said as he put his arm around her

After, the two stayed silent for a few minutes as they watched the sunrise...

"I'm glad you're back, I missed you" Cheek finally spoke

"I'm glad I'm back too, I missed you" Brent said as he looked at her, that's when she started getting teary eyed

"I-I thought for the longest time that it was my fault that you got that concussion, I didn't know how I was going to be able to forgive myself for that" Cheek said, Brent put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to where they were face to face

"Cheek, I wish I could have told you sooner that it wasn't you...I really do" Brent started "But even if it was, I know it was an accident and I had already forgiven you for it" he continued "But it wasn't, so I don't want you to be upset anymore, ok?" He finished, Cheek nodded

"Ok" She replied, Brent gave her a small smile and hugged her

"Good" He said as Cheek hugged him back

"I'm just glad you're ok" She said

"Yeah, Goldie hits hard but not hard enough to get rid of me" Brent said with a chuckle, Cheek smiled and nodded

"You got that right" She said before looking up at Brent and kissing him

"Oh, I have one more thing for you" Brent said as he and Cheek broke the kiss, Cheek grew curious at that as Brent quickly walked up to a vent in the roof and pulled a small pink gift bag out of it "Its not much, but I seen it when I was back home and immediately thought of you" he continued as he handed Cheek the bag, Cheek smiled at him as she took the bag and pulled out what was inside

"Awww Brent, it's adorable" She said as she pulled out a cupcake plush with pink frosting, two big white eyes with blue irises and black pupils and a white and blue candle with an yellow flame on top

"Like I said its not much but-" Brent was saying before being cut off by Cheek once again wrapping her arms around him

"I love it" She said, Brent smiled as he hugged her back

"Well, I'm glad" He said, after holding the hug for almost a minute they broke it and Cheek started staring at the cupcake again

"I think I'm going to name him...Carl" She said causing Brent to snort and start laughing "What?" She said curiously

"Carl?" Brent said rhetorically, Cheek nodded

"Carl is a good name" She said

"I'm just messing with you" Brent said before kissing her forehead

"You better be, or I'd have to take you down" Cheek said jokingly, Brent chuckled again

"Sure thing, sweetheart" He said before putting his arm back around "Sure thing" he repeated as they stood there staring out into the distance once again

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I'm so glad I decided to get up and follow Brent this morning, he is so sweet for thinking about something like that" Cheek started "Watching the sunrise with him was so romantic and then the gift, he didn't have to do that" she continued as she held up the cupcake plush "And Carl so adorable, and it shows that Brent was thinking about me while he was gone" she finished as she hugged the cupcake

(Switch to -Brent)

"Honestly, I had planned to take her up to that spot for a picnic at sunset...but then Goldie gave me a concussion and I had to scrap those plans...or at least push them back" Brent started "I figured sunrise is just as beautiful as sunset and I wanted to give her that plush, I'm really glad she liked it" he continued "And Cheek, I don't know if you can see this or not but that picnic is still happening" he finished with a wink

(Confessional End)

(Hours Later With Max)

Max was nervously on his way to the studio in the back of the lot where Goldie told him to meet him at, he was worried that Goldie was going to yell at him and make him feel worse than he already did for what happened in the last challenge.

He slowly made his way across the lot and finally saw the studio in the distance, his heart started beating faster and faster the closer he got to the studio.

He was almost there when he saw Goldie standing outside of the building waiting for him, Goldie was looking around when he spotted Max and motioned him to hurry up.

Max couldn't tell if Goldie was mad or not but he figured he probably was...

"H-hey Goldie" Max stuttered as he approached the golden bear, Goldie stood there staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face "A-are you mad at me?" He asked as he looked down, Goldie stood there for a second before replying

"Well, I do have to admit I am disappointed with what happened" Goldie started "But I'm not mad" he continued surprising Max enough to cause him to look up

"You're not?" Max asked, Goldie shook his head

"No, but that stage fright stuff can't happen again" He said

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen Goldie, I really didn't" Max said

"I know you didn't Max, you have to ignore it next time if you want to win" Goldie said, Max slowly nodded

"Ok, Goldie" he said

"Good, now come on in here with me me...I have to start my morning training" Goldie said as he walked into the studio behind him, Max stood there a minute before following him in

(Confessional -Max)

"I'm kinda relieved that Goldie isn't mad at me, I thought for sure he was going to say that he wasn't going to have my back anymore" Max said

(Switch to -Goldie)

"I really wanted to tell that dunce just how pathetic he really is, but then who would I have to help me?" Goldie asked "I mean and besides he could be useful, after all he did win last season after losing almost every challenge after the teams split" he continued "So, he could be some use...I just have to make him that way" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Randy and Katy)

Just like usual, Randy and Katy had made it to studio "R" so Randy could start his morning workout.

"So, I didn't know you were so musical" Katy joked as Randy dropped to the ground to start his push-ups

"I'm not, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Randy said

"You pulled off quite a performance in the last challenge" Katy said

"It wasn't meant to be taken seriously" Randy said trying to play it off, Katy was honestly surprised

"Not meant to be taken seriously?" She said curiously "Randy, you danced and sang around the audience...they liked your performance more than anyone else's" she continued

"Don't know why" Randy said

"Because you have talent" Katy replied

"I don't look at it like that" Randy said as he continued his push-ups

"Then how do you look at it?" Katy asked

"I dunno, I was trying to win the challenge" Randy replied "And besides, singing and dancing isn't my thing" he continued

"It should be, you are phenomenal at both" Katy said "Why don't you care for it?" She asked

"I don't know, I just don't" Randy replied "I honestly feel like an idiot when I'm dancing and I don't see why everyone thinks I'm a good singer" he continued

"Because you are!" Katy exclaimed "How do you not see that?" She asked

"Like I said, I just don't" Randy replied "So can we change the subject now?" He asked, Katy nodded

"Yeah, alright" She said still unsure of why Randy doesn't see how much talent he actually has

(Confessional -Katy)

"I just don't see why Randy doesn't take advantage of being able to sing and dance, I mean he could do broadway or something" Katy started "I know how he is and I know he doesn't like that stuff but I just don't for the life of me understand why" she continued "He says it makes him look and feel stupid but I don't think that at all" she finished

(Switch to -Randy)

"I've said it before and i'll say it again, singing and dancing it not my thing" Randy started "People can tell me I'm good at it and I need to accept that all day long but that doesn't change the fact that I don't care for it at all" he continued "What I did in the last challenge was for the sole purpose of winning, nothing else...just because I went along with Marionettes stupid game doesn't mean I enjoyed doing it" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth were, as usual, sitting in their normal spot talking about random stuff.

"Kinda bummed we didn't win that challenge" Beth started "I thought we did ok" she continued, Damien nodded

"I thought we did great" He said "And I honestly don't really care that we lost, being able to perform with you was better than any prize Marionette could have given us" he continued causing Beth to blush

"Awww, Damien" She said "That's so sweet" she continued, Damien gave her a small smile "I really enjoyed performing with you, too" she finished

"I'm glad then" Damien replied, his smile never leaving his face

After, they sat there staring at each other before both nervously looking away...

"Damien, can I tell you something?" Beth asked, Damien nodded

"Of course" He replied

"Ok, well I don't know what it is...and I don't mean that in a bad way... but I've really enjoyed spending time with you" Beth said nervously, that made Damien mentally jump with joy

"And I've enjoyed spending time with you, more so than anyone else here" Damien said, Beth smiled at him

"Really?" She said curiously

"Really" Damien replied, they stayed silent a minute before Damien slowly leaned in and kissed Beth's cheek similar to what she did to him...

Beth sat there blushing a deep shade of red afterwards as Damien leaned back to where he was, a little red himself.

(Confessional -Damien)

"I actually kissed her!" Damien exclaimed "Well, kinda" he continued "But dude, I actually leaned in and kissed her...it was just on the cheek...but she didn't back away or slap me like other girls usually do!" He finished

(Switch to -Beth)

Beth was sitting in the makeup trailer still blushing a little...

"I know I shouldn't be too exited about this, because after all, I kissed him the other day" Beth started "But I've never felt this way about a guy before, it feels...different" she continued happily "Ohhh, I don't know" she finished before covering her face with her paws as she blushed more

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy and Chica)

Foxy and Chica had moved on to the next studio building to explore what was inside of it...

"Foxy, doing this with you has actually been really fun" Chica said happily as her and Foxy made there way through the darkened studio, Foxy smiled at her

"Well, I'm glad ye've been enjoyin' yerself" Foxy said, Chica smiled before grabbing Foxy's hand as they continued their walk through the studio

"This place looks so creepy" She said, Foxy chuckled finally realizing what kind of studio they were in

"Tey were filmin' some kinda horror movie ere' " He said as they looked around

"What do you think it was about?" Chica asked, Foxy thought about it as he looked around at the props that were scattered

Nothing to out of the ordinary for a horror movie, prop knives, buckets of fake blood, a costume rack full of bloody, dirty, and cut up clothes, a couple decapitated body parts here and there...

"Don' know, guessin' it was a standard Halloween type'a movie or somethin" Foxy finally replied

"Do you think they were going to send Michael Myers to space?" Chica asked jokingly causing Foxy to chuckle again

"Wouldn't surprise me" Foxy said before they started walking again "Don' see anyting too interestin' yet" he continued

"It's a horror movie studio, there has to be SOMETHING in here" Chica said

"Ye'd figure tat" Foxy said as they continued their search, again not finding much of anything besides some more old props, some masks, and even more buckets of fake blood.

"I guess there is-" Chica was saying before being interrupted by Foxy

"Aye, hang on a' second" He said as he walked to a table "Close yer eyes" he continued, Chica listened and closed her eyes as she heard Foxy fiddling around with something

"Foxy, what are you doing?" She asked

"Hang on one second" Foxy replied, Chica didn't know what Foxy was up to busy decided to play along with him "Ok, open tem" He continued, Chica opened her eyes and smiled before shaking her head "Aye, how do I look?" He asked, his voice a little muffled by the mask he was now wearing

"Like Jason Voorhees" Chica replied

Foxy was now standing in front of her wearing a dirty hockey mask, a dirty, worn brown jacket, and holding a rubber bladed bloody machete...

"Maybe tey were gettin' ready ta send Jason back ta space wit Michael Myers" Foxy joked causing Chica to laugh

"They can call it, Michael vs Jason: Murdering Space" Chica said

"Featurin' ta Leprechaun" Foxy added as he took the hockey mask off, Chica broke out into laughter

They were both laughing when something terrible, horrible, ridiculously frightening...interrupted them...

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge!" Marionettes voice rang out over the intercom

Foxy and Chica both sighed...

"Guess our funs over" Chica said

"Fer now" Foxy said with a wink as he took the brown jacket off and tossed it to the side, Chica smiled before taking his hand as they exited the studio and walked towards this dining hall.

(In The Dining Hall)

Most of the competitors had arrived, they were just waiting on Goldie and Max...

"So I have been watching, what's gotten into Max?" Brent asked, the others looked around at each other before looking back at him

"Goldie" they all said in unison

"He's done something to him" Chica said

"Yeah, he has been acting like a completely different person" Beth said

"He won't even talk to us anymore" Cheek said, Brent shook his head

"That doesn't sound like Max at all" He said

"It's not" Randy said "I've been suspicious of Goldie for awhile, I know he's up to something" he continued

"Ta lads been actin' jus' like Roxy" Foxy said

"So he's obviously using Max for his game" Brent said

Almost immediately after, Goldie and Max walked in and sat at the table across from all of the others...

Brent was getting ready to say something but Randy stopped him...

"He'll just ignore you, don't waste your breath" Randy said, Brent knew he wanted to say something but decided to just listen to Randy.

(Confessional -Brent)

"I honestly don't know what has gotten into Max, he used to be so energetic and happy all the time...it's weird seeing him like this" Brent started "But whatever is going on Goldie has to be behind it, like the others said" he continued "And regardless, I plan on getting to the bottom of what's going on" he finished with a determined tone

(Confessional End)

Eventually, Marionette ran in wearing a really baggy grey sweatsuit with the hood pulled over his head as he threw air punches, Fritz walked in shortly after with a water bottle and a towel.

After continuously punching the air for several seconds Marionette took the water bottle from Fritz and squirted some in his mouth as Fritz wiped his forehead with the towel, everyone else was sitting their in silence as Marionette played out his skit.

"And good morning competitors" Marionette finally said

"Uh...what are you doing?" Randy asked

"Preparing for the big fight!" Marionette replied "I'm not going to be in it though, I'm just going to be watching" he continued

"Big fight?" Beth said curiously "What are you talking about?" She asked

"Today's challenge, obviously" Marionette replied "Today's challenge, or series of challenges, is going to be based off of the exciting and sometimes heartbreaking boxing movie franchise, Rocky" he continued

"Those are good movies" Brent said, the others at the table nodded in agreement

"Loved the first one" Katy said

"Rocky four was so sad, with Apollo getting-" Chica was saying before being interrupted

"-Enough, you can discuss that AFTER the challenge" Marionette said "Now, this is a challenge that will take team effort to win" he continued "One member from each team will be chosen to step in the ring with each othertonight, so it is up to that persons team to train him up for the big fight" he finished

"So...you're actually going to make us...box?" Beth asked

"You're really surprised?" Randy asked rhetorically

"Not all of you, just two of you...and you will be wearing protection so no massive injuries happen" Marionette replied, that's when Brent raised his hand

"So you said this is a team challenge, but I haven't been assigned to a team" Brent started "Do I just rejoin The Heros?" He asked, Marionette shook his head

"Nope" He replied "The Villains are currently down one member so, you will be joining The Villains this time around" he continued, Cheek smiled a big smile

"I don't mind that" Brent said as he smiled at Cheek

"Alright, good" Marionette said "So, now that that's out of the way we will discuss who will be representing each teamtonight" he continued "I would say team captain vs team captain but that is so...cliché, so instead I'm going to pick who I think would be the most interesting against each other" he finished

"Oh joy" Randy muttered

"Ok, so for The Villains I think the obvious choice here would be Goldie" Marionette said, Goldie looked up at him

"Why me?" Goldie asked irritably

"Because, that's why" Marionette replied before turning back towards the other table "And for The Heros we'll go with-" he continued before stopping and looking around the table "-Damien" he finished surprising everyone

"Why don't you let me do it, I wouldn't mind beating the crap out of Goldie" Randy said as he smirked at Goldie who just ignored him

"Nope, because this is going to be more fun" Marionette replied "Now, I suggest you get to training" he continued before he started walking out of the room "Fritz, cue the training montage!" He finished before disappearing, everyone looked around at each other before the Training Montage music started playing

"Well, les' get to it" Foxy said

(Cues Training Montage)

(Hunting Heros)

The Heros were firing up Damien as he jogged across the studio lot with his team close behind...

He eventually sped up and turned it into a halfway run...

(Villainous Scouts)

Goldie was jogging, even though he didn't want to be, and was getting irritated at the rest of his team as they followed behind him...

He ignored them and sped up so he could get away from them...

(Hunting Heros)

The Heros took Damien into the training room in the studio for a sports movie and made him hit the speed bag...

He was doing ok until he missed a punch and the bag started bouncing off of his head instead of his fists, he eventually fell to the floor...

(Villainous Scouts)

Goldie was doing the speed back in a different studio and was having a lot more success with it than Damien was...

His team was nearby by watching in surprise at how fast Goldie was striking the bag...

What he didn't tell them though, was that he was pretending that they were the bag...

(Hunting Heros)

Damien was on the ground getting ready to do switching one-armed push-ups...

He started doing a regular push-up before quickly lifting his right arm out from underneath him so all of his weight was on his left, but all the did was make him face plant the floor...

(Villainous Scouts)

Goldie was on the ground doing the switching one-armed push-ups, he was having trouble keeping himself balanced at first but after two or three switches started getting better at it...

The other looked around at each other still surprised at how well he had been doing...

(Hunting Heros)

Damien was standing with his arms out as Randy put on a pair of black boxing gloves...

Damien closed his eyes tight as Randy threw a punch connecting right with Damien's gut making him hunch over in pain...

Randy waited for Damien to stand back up straight before throwing another one, causing the same thing to happen

(Villainous Scouts)

Goldie was standing with his arms out as Brent was getting ready to put some black gloves on, Goldie shook his head and pointed towards Katy...

Brent rolled his eyes before tossing Katy the gloves, Katy walked up to Goldie and quickly put the gloves on before punching him in the gut...

Goldie hunched over before quickly standing back up straight allowing Katy to throw another punch, this time he barley even moved...

(Hunting Heros)

Damien was hanging head first off the side of a large crate with Randy spotting him as he started doing sit-ups...

He was doing ok at first before running out of breath and dropping backwards causing him to slip out of Randy's grasp and fall to the floor...

(Villainous Scouts)

Goldie was doing sit-ups as he hung off the end of one of the tables in the dining hall with Brent spotting him...

Brent wanted to let him go because of the concussion but didn't because he also wanted to win the challenge...

Once again Goldie was doing surprisingly well...

(Hunting Heros)

Damien was throwing quick punches at a prop meat shaped punching bag...

Until he punched it so hard he stumbled forward as the bag came back towards him and knocked him off of his feet...

(Villainous Scouts)

Goldie was repeatedly punching a similar meat shaped punching bag, but he was doing a number on it...

He was actually hitting it pretty hard, almost as if he was used to hitting a punching bag...which made the other competitors curious...

(Hunting Heros)

They went back to try and do more switching one-armed push-ups, Damien didn't want to embarrass himself again but once he looked at Beth and saw an "I know you can do it" look in her eyes he dropped to the floor and quickly started doing them...

He felt pain serging through his arms as he jumped from arm to arm before stopping on his right and doing multiple one armed push-ups to the surprise and joy of the others...

(Villainous Scouts)

Goldie, just like before, started with trouble on the switching one-armed push-ups but eventually started doing them with ease.

The others agin stood by watching, which Goldie didn't like, but he kept his mouth shut.

(Hunting Heros)

Damien went back to jogging again until he saw a staircase in the distance, he took off running full sprint to it...

Once he reached the staircase he raced towards the top with the others following behind...

Once he reached the top he threw his arms up and looked out towards the rest of the studio lot...

The others finally reached the top too and smiled...

"I think he's ready" Randy said, the others nodded in agreement

(Villainous Scouts)

They were racing towards the same steps when they saw The Hunters reach the top, Goldie glared at them before he took off running full sprint towards the steps...

The rest of The Villains followed as close behind as they as they watched Goldie race towards the top...

Once Goldie got to the top him and Damien glared at each other...

The rest of The Villains finally reached the top and they joined the rest of The Hunters in staring at Goldie and Damien...

(Training Montage End)

(Confessional -Damien)

"In ready for this fight, Goldie has everything that I'm going to do to him coming" Damien said confidently

(Switch to -Goldie)

"I'm going to knock Damien right out of this competition, and it'll be all his fault" Goldie said

(Confessional End)

(Later That Night)

All the competitors had arrived to the studio where the boxing ring was, it was just the one were the wrestling challenge took place except they switched out the three rope posts on the ring for four rope posts...

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome totonight's featured event to avoid being sent to our losers ceremonytonight!" Fritz exclaimed over a microphone to the empty studio "Introducing first on his way to the ring, he is one tough competitor and currently the only one to give another competitor a concussion...representing The Villainous Scouts...Goldie!" He continued as Goldie approached the ring "And his opponent, the wolf that is afraid of sumo wrestlers and that not so secretly has a crush on one of his partners...representing The Hunting Heros...Damien!" He finished as Damien, who was now a deep shade of red, made his way into the ring

After he was done with the intros, Fritz left the ring and Nightmare climbed in to officiate the match...

Damien and Goldie were standing in their corners with the rest of their teams close by trying to hype them up...

"Don't be nervous Damien, you can beat him" Beth said as she helped him with his gloves, Damien looked at her and nodded before putting his mouth piece in

"So, do you tink ye can win?" Foxy asked Goldie as he put his mouth piece in and Katy closed up his gloves

"I don't think anything, I know I can" Goldie replied without looking at the fox

"Ye better be sure 'bout tat" Foxy said, Goldie ignored him as he stared across the ring at Damien

(Ding Ding)

The bell rang and Goldie approached the middle of the ring...

"Good luck" Beth said before kissing Damien's cheek and hopping off of the apron, Damien blushed a deep shade of red again as he approached the middle of the ring

"I honestly don't care it you two kill each other, less cooking I'll have to do" Nightmare said as he backed up from the two "Now touch gloves" he continued, Damien and Goldie stared at each other but refused to touch gloves "Whatever, you punks" he finished as Damien and Goldie backed up from each other

"Just give up" Goldie said

"No" Damien replied plainly, Goldie shook his head

"You're making a mistake" he said

"No, you are" Damien said as he lifted his gloves

"Whatever, this is on you" Goldie said as he did the same

Damien went to throw a punch but Goldie blocked it...

"You're going to have to do better than that if you're going-" Goldie was saying before being jabbed in the gut "You little *bleep* " he said before trying to throw a punch of his own only to have it blocked by Damien

Goldie started getting mad and threw repeated punches that back Damien up into the corner, Nightmare ended up getting between them because Goldie wasn't letting up...

"Back up!" Nightmare yelled, as he was backing Goldie up Damien threw a hit and connected right with the side of Goldie's snout

The Heros cheered as Goldie stumbled backwards, Goldie glared at Damien as he approached him...

"You're going to pay for that" He said before faking a head punched only to punch Damien right in the gut making him move his gloves just enough for Goldie to drill him in the head sending him backwards towards the corner again...

Goldie approached the now dazed Damien and started throwing repeated punches at both his head and his gut when he wasn't blocking one of them...

"Ref, back him up!" Randy yelled from the sidelines

"Don't tell me what to do!" Nightmare yelled back as he once again approached the corner and backed Goldie off of the now almost out of it Damien

"Come on Damien" Randy cheered, Damien tried to shake off the dizziness as he once again lifted his gloves and made his way back towards the middle of the ring

Goldie shook his head as he approached him again and threw another punch only to have Damien sidestep and connect with a punch in the gut, Goldie stumbled backwards as Damien started throwing repeated punches at him as The Heros cheered for him

Goldie had stumbled back into the corner as Damien threw a flurry of punches at him, similar to what Goldie had done...

Goldie was taking the gut punches as he blocked his face, eventually Nightmare finally went over to them and pulled Damien back...

Damien was still trying to connect with punches as Nightmare pulled him out of the corner...

"Back up, now!" Nightmare yelled, Damien listened and back up as Goldie leaned against the corner trying to catch his breath after all of those gut shots...

(Ding Ding)

Round one ended and Damien went back to his corner and sat down on the small stool that Randy put in the ring, Beth climbed in the ring and squirted him with a water bottle to refresh him some...

"You're doing good" Beth said, Damien tiredly nodded

Goldie, who was on the other side of the ring, sat down on the small stool that Katy had put in the ring...

Cheek helped him take a sip out of a water bottle...

"Look, I know tis is a challenge but don't hurt ta kid too bad" Foxy said, Goldie didn't even look at him

"I'm going to do what I have to do, if he didn't want to get hurt he should have just forfeited the match" Goldie replied "So whatever happens is on him" he continued, Foxy just shook his head once "Splash some of that water on my face" he told Cheek, she did what he said before sliding out of the ring

"I hope Damien doesn't get hurt too bad" Cheek said to Brent, he looked at her and nodded

"I know, me too" he said

(Ding Ding)

The bell rang to start the second round and Goldie quickly pulled himself up as Foxy pulled the stool out of the ring...

"Remember, I know you can do this" Beth said giving Damien a little pep talk before he went back in, he nodded again before standing up and making his way back to the center of the ring

Damien and Goldie once again lifted their gloves before Goldie threw the first bunch only to have it blocked, Damien went to throw one next but just like before it was blocked too.

Goldie went to trick strike but Damien knew what he had planned so he managed to block, he ended up tricking Goldie and once again connecting with a shot to the side of the snout...

Goldie cursed under his breath before trying to throw one strong punch only to have it blocked again and allow Damien to throw another punch that connected with his snout again...

Goldie stumbled backwards into the corner again and Damien approached him and went back to the flurry of fast strikes, Goldie was trying to protect his face but after a strong strike to the got he left an opening and allowed Damien to start throwing multiple punches on it...

Nightmare once again came and pulled Damien out of the corner...

"What did I tell you?!" Nightmare yelled, Damien glared at him before trying to get passed him and back to Goldie, Nightmare held onto him and tried to keep him him

Goldie shot out of the corner and threw one hard and fast punch connecting right in the middle of Damien unblocked face, Damien stumbled backwards and fell against the ropes almost completely out of it...

Goldie stormed up to him and started throwing multiple punches on his face as he leaned almost unconscious against the ropes, Nightmare stormed up to him and pushed him away as Damien fell forward and face planted the mat...

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7-" Nightmare started counting as Damien lay there almost motionless "8...9...9...10...He's out!" Nightmare exclaimed

(Ding Ding)

The Heros filed into the ring to check on Damien as Goldie was pushed back to his corner...

Goldie stood there with a victorious smile on his face as Damien was being checked on...

"Damien? Damien?" Beth said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this fight...Goldie!" Fritz exclaimed "Heros, Marionette will see you at the Goldenette Ceremony" he continued as The Heros continued to check on Damien

The Villains didn't look at all too enthused about their victory as they went over to the other side of the ring to help Damien.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Hey, I warned him" Goldie said as he shrugged

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Award Ceremony)

"Heros welcome, you obviously know why you're here" Marionette started "But in case you don't its because Damien wasn't able to recreate the magic of Rocky and got knocked out by Goldie" he continued, the very beaten up Damien looked down...Beth rubbed his back "So...you all know what happens if you don't receive a Goldenette Award so I won't explain it again" he finished

"So, lets get this started" Marionette said as he picked up the first award "Randy..." He continued as he tossed Randy the award

"Max and Beth" he continued as he tossed Max and Beth awards "Damien, Chica for one of you...time on the show is up" he continued

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Chica sat there with both eyes closed and Damien clenched the bleachers...

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Chica was still sitting there with her eyes clutched shut and Damien was still nervously grasping the bleachers.

Marionette was standing on the stage with the last award in his hand as he stared at the remaining two award less competitors...

"Hmmm..." Marionette started as started moving the last award between the two

At this point Marionette was dragging this on making both Chica and Damien both more nervous by the second...

"And the final award goes to..." Marionette started "...Damien" he continued before tossing the award to a surprised Damien

"WHAT?!" Both Chica and Damien exclaimed in shock

"Chica, you're out" Marionette said

(Elimination Music Starts)

Chica sat there silent not knowing what to say, she eventually looked towards her former team members

"I guess I deserved this, you're the one that took the beating in the challenge...not me" Chica started as she looked at Damien "So it wouldn't have been fair for you to get eliminated" she continued as she stood up

"I'm sorry Chica" Damien said, Chica shook her head

"Don't be, if anything I'm sorry for what happened to you" She said

"It's not your fault, it's Goldie's" Damien said

"And Marionettes" Beth added as she glared at previously mentioned host, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Can we hurry this along, you guys do this every time someone gets eliminated" He said

"Yeah, I'm ready" Chica said "But can I say bye to Foxy first, please?" She asked, Marionette stood there thinking

"Nope, not enough time" He replied "Nightmare" he called, Nightmare nodded as he hopped off of the stage and grabbed Chica's arm and started dragging her towards the Lame-O-Sine

"Tell Foxy I'm sorry and that I love him!" Chica yelled as she was thrown into the Lame-O-Sine

"Will do" Randy called back, Chica smiled at him as the door was slammed in her face and the Lame-O-Sine took off into the distance

After it was gone Randy, Damien, and Beth looked at each other...Max was sitting there with his shoulder to them

"Well, after that surprising turn of events...what will happen next time?" Marionette asked "Will Cheek really stick with calling her cupcake Carl? Will Damien and Beth ever get together? How will Foxy react to Chica's elimination?" He continued "Find out all of these answers and more next time on Total...Drama...Showdown!" He finished

* * *

And there's chapter 13! I really hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you all next week!


	15. 30 Minutes or Showdown

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our two teams were challenged to work together training one of their own for a Rocky Balboa inspired main event boxing match!" Marionette started "Goldie's nice guy act continued as he continued to fool Max, we found out that Randy doesn't like singing and dancing because it makes him feel stupid...like that's the only thing that makes him look stupid *snickers*, and, of course, there was tons of love in the air between our total drama couples!" He continued "But in the end after a ton of tough training for Goldie and Damien and a very brutal boxing match that left The Hunting Heros on the losing end, in a surprise twist, it was Chica that was sent packing" he finished

"What will happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now, only on..."

"Total...

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

The competitors were at the final Goldenette Award ceremony and Marionette was getting ready to hand out the last award...

"And the winner of Total Drama Showdown is-" Marionette started before stopping as he held out the last award "Once again...Max!" He exclaimed as he tossed the award to Max, Max jumped up smiling as he looked at the award...

But he noticed something...no one was clapping or cheering for him...

He turned to look at the other competitors and they all had very disappointed looks on their faces, Max was confused at this considering he thought they were his friends...

"What's wrong you guys?" He asked

"You didn't deserve to win again, that's what's wrong" Springtrap said in an annoyed voice

"B-but why?" Max asked

"You cheated your way to winning" Brent replied

"You chose to take the dark way to the top when you turned on us and started working with Goldie" Chica said, Max shook his head as he looked around at everyone again

"N-no, I-" Max was saying before being cut off

"-You what?" Freddy asked "Wanna rub your fluke victory in our faces?" He continued, Max shook his head

"No, I-I just-" He was replying before once again getting cut off

"I thought you were our friend Max, we were all so nice to you and you go and pull something like this" Cheek said as she shook her head

"Yer a' disappointment, lad" Foxy said, Max continued to shake his head as he slowly started backing away from the group

He glanced at Krystal and his heart sank when he saw her giving him a disappointed look like the others

"I can't believe you would do this Max, I liked you so much" Krystal said as she shook her head disapprovingly "I guess I was wrong about you" she continued before turning her back to him

"N-no...no" Max said as he backed up listening to all of the insults being spat at him by the other competitors, he eventually backed into something causing him to quickly turn around to see what it was...

Goldie was standing there with a black hooded robe on and a large and devious smile on his face...

"Good Max, let the power of the dark side flow through you" Goldie said before he started chuckling

"No...no...no" Max repeated to himself as he backed away from Goldie "No...no...NO!" He yelled

(In The Real World)

Max shot up in bed panting heavily and forgetting that he was sleeping on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, he smacked his head on one of the support beams for the top bunk and immediately fell back down rubbing his head

"Owwww" Max whined, the pain eventually subdued enough for him to be able to look around the trailer

He was the only one there so he figured it was late enough to where the others had already gotten up and started their day...

He eventually threw his legs off the side of the bed and stood up so he could change his clothes and go meet Goldie, he had told Max last night to meet him at their usual studio and Max agreed.

As Max changed he tried to get the thought of that Nightmare he had just had off of his mind...

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth were aimlessly walking around the lot as they once again talked about random things...

"I kinda feel bad for Foxy" Beth said

"Why, because of Chica?" Damien asked, Beth nodded

"I mean he didn't even get to say goodbye to her" She replied

"I know, it's gotta suck" Damien said, that's when he noticed that Beth really did look like she felt bad "Come on, it's not like he's never going to see her again" he said

"Oh I know, it's just-" Beth was saying before stopping, Damien was confused

"What?" He said curiously

"I voted for her" Beth finished, Damien honestly wasn't shocked at all

"Is that why you feel bad?" He asked, Beth nodded

"I thought she'd at least get to say bye to Foxy if she was eliminated" She said "And she didn't, and now Foxy's upset" she continued "I didn't mean for that to happen" she finished, at this point they had stopped walking

Beth was obviously really bothered by what had happened and Damien could tell...

"Beth, it'll be alright" Damien finally said in a soft voice, Beth looked at him "Foxy can't be too mad, it is a competition after all...we weren't all supposed to be here forever" he continued

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Beth said

"Ok, so will you cheer up for me?" Damien asked as he brushed some of Beth's fur that was standing up on the top of her head back, Beth blushed as he did

"Yes" She replied, Damien smiled

"Good" He said, Beth gave a small smile herself before looking away as she tried to hide her flushed cheeks

Damien smiled to himself and glanced at Beth as they started walking again.

(Confessional -Damien)

"Beth was being too hard on herself about the whole Chica getting eliminated thing" Damien started "I mean, Foxy might be upset...but like I said its a competition, bro" he continued "And...I don't want to see Beth beat herself up over this" he finished

(Switch to -Beth)

"Damien was right, this is a competition...I know that" Beth started "It's just Foxy and Chica should have got to say goodbye, but of course...Marionette wouldn't allow it" she continued before shaking her head "I just hope Foxy isn't too mad about the whole thing, I feel bad but I guess I shouldn't" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Randy and Katy)

Randy and Katy were once again outside of studio as Randy did his morning routine...

"You know you can stop anytime, right?" Randy said curiously as he watched Katy slowly do her thirty-fifth push-up

"I-I *pant* know" Katy replied

"Why aren't you then?" Randy asked "You look tired" he continued

"B-because you *pant* made it to a hundred and twelve b-before *pant*...I can too" Katy replied, that's when it hit Randy

"Ohhh, I get it now" Randy said

"G-get what?" Katy asked

"Why you're doing this" Randy replied "You're trying to out do me, aren't you?" He asked

"I-I don't *pant* know what you're talking about" Katy replied as she continued her push-ups, Randy chuckled

"Sure ya don't" He said "Just stop before you tire yourself out too much, we still have a challenge today" he continued

"I-I'll stop at *pant* a hundred and thirteen" Katy replied, Randy rolled his eyes

"Whatever you say" He said as he grabbed low hanging pole on the studio and started doing pull-ups

(Confessional -Randy)

"I don't get why Katy is trying to out do me all of the sudden, it's not like I've said or done anything that would make her think that I'm better than her" Randy started before smirking "I'm not going to deny it though" he continued as he shrugged

(Switch to -Katy)

"Randy has been doing the same thing every morning, and watching him do more and more push-ups and sit-ups each day...wants to make me show him that I can do that too" Katy started "I mean, I just don't want him to think he's better than me" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy)

After he found out about Chica's elimination Foxy had felt something, it wasn't anger or sadness...but it was something...weird.

He had showered and ate breakfast before heading to the studio he and Chica were supposed to explore today, he sighed as he made it outside of the building, stood there, and stared at it...

As he slowly made his way inside he remembered back to what had happened the night before when he found out about Chica...

(Flashback)

Foxy had been leaned up against a tree close to the trailers waiting for the Goldenette Ceremony to be over...

He stood there waiting until he finally saw the competitors who had survived elimination making their way back towards the trailers, but something was off...

The vibrant yellow feathers of his girlfriend were nowhere to be seen...

"Oh no" Foxy said as he pushed himself off of the tree and started walking towards the competitors, that's when he saw conformation that Chica was not one of the remaining four Heros...

Randy had been walking with Beth and Damien not too far behind him and Max tailing behind those two, when they saw Foxy they all stopped walking as he approached them...

Beth and Damien looked at each other...

"Chica?" Foxy said curiously, Randy shook his head

"Sorry, dude" He replied, Foxy's shoulders sagged as he looked down "She wanted me to tell you she's sorry and she loves you" he continued, Foxy looked back up at him with somewhat of a small smile and gave a nod

"Thank ye, lad" He replied, Randy nodded

"You're welcome" He said as he walked past Foxy and patted him on the shoulder as he did

"We're sorry, Foxy" Beth said apologetically as her and Damien walked up to him

"Yeah man...we are" Damien said before he and Beth started walking again, Foxy stood there in silence staring straight ahead as Max walked past him without saying a word...just looking the other way

(End of Flashback)

Foxy was finally broken out of his own thought as he bumped into a table knocking some of the random props onto the floor...

He shook his head making sure that he wasn't going to get lost in thought again before kneeling down to pick up what he had knocked over...

He quickly scooped everything together and grabbed it before standing back up and setting it all back on the table...

After, he started walking around the studio again not really seeing anything of interest...after all, it was just an abounded building with at this point useless old props in it.

He eventually stumbled upon a room in the very back of the building, he walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

That peaked his interest, none of the rooms in any of the other buildings had been locked like that.

He tried fidgeting with the knob for several minutes but it still wouldn't budge.

"Hmm..." Foxy started as he looked around, after standing there a minute not knowing what to do he eventually just gave up "Probably nothin' too excitin' anyways" he said as he started walking towards the exit of the building

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I know tat if I wanted to I coulda easily broken tat door down ta see what was inside tat room" Foxy started "But knowin' Marionette he has it locked knowin' someone would find it, get curious, and break in only ta be let down by somethin' not exciting" he continued "So I figure it's probably nothin' special anyway, so it's not worth me time" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Max)

Max had reached the studio where he and Goldie had been meeting and proceeded to enter it figuring Goldie was already inside.

Once he was inside he pulled the door closed and started making his way through the studio...

"Goldie" He called

"I'm back here, Max" Goldie replied from the back room, Max made his way to the back and walked in as Goldie was throwing punches at the punching-bag "You're late" he said

"I know, I'm sorry" Max apologized, Goldie nodded

"Ok, just try not to do it again" He said

"I won't, I promise" Max said

"Good" Goldie said as he stopped hitting the bag "Listen, I want to talk to you about something" he said

"What?" Max asked

"I heard Brent and Randy talking about you" Goldie replied, Max just stood there

"What did they say?" He asked

"Brent told Randy that he only pretended to be your friend because he felt bad for you" Goldie replied "And Randy said he always thought you were a weird, annoying little pest" he continued, Max looked down sadly

"They said that?" He asked, Goldie nodded as he walked up to Max and put his hand on Max's shoulder

"They did" Goldie replied "I'm sorry, Max" he continued "But I'm still your friend, do you believe that?" he asked, Max looked up at him and nodded

"I do" He replied

"Good, Max" Goldie said "Now listen, sooner or later they're going to target us to get us eliminated...so we have to strike first" he continued

"What do you mean?" Max asked

"We have to get them eliminated before they can eliminate us" Goldie replied "And I think Randy is the biggest threat right now" he continued "So we'll start with him" he finished growing a devilish smirk on the inside but keeping a straight face on the outside

(Confessional -Goldie)

"And so the fun begins" Goldie said with a smirk on his face

(Switch to -Max)

"Goldie wants to start getting people eliminated with Randy" Max started "So...I guess we start with Randy" he continued as he once again looked down

(Confessional End)

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were currently sitting alone in the dining hall as they ate their breakfast...

"You know the one thing I actually miss about that island?" Cheek said curiously, Brent shook his head

"No, what?" He asked

"The lake" Cheek replied

"Yeah, the lake was pretty cool to have" Brent said, Cheek nodded

"It was" She said

"You know what I miss about the island?" Brent asked

"What?" Cheek said curiously, Brent smiled at her

"Those jogs we used to take around it every morning" He said causing Cheek to smiled too "Just me and you...no ridicules challenges, no Roxy, and best of all no Marionette" he continued, Cheek was sitting there just happily staring at him

"I miss those too" She said "Maybe we can start doing them again, I mean it would be around this old studio lot but we could still get some alone time" she continued, Brent nodded

"I'd like that" He said with a smile

"Me too" Cheek said with that smile she had still on her face, they started leaning across the table for a kiss when the door opened and Beth and Damien walked in

Beth and Damien stopped in their tracks when they saw them...

"Are we interrupting something?" Beth asked

"No no, come sit" Cheek said as she motioned towards the seats next to her and Brent, Beth and Damien nodded as they walked to get a plate before making their way to the table "So what have you guys been up to this morning?" Cheek asked as they sat down

"Nothing much, just walking around" Beth replied "There isn't too much to do here" she continued "What about you two?" She asked

"We've been hanging out here most of the morning" Brent replied

"Sounds fun" Damien said, Brent chuckled

"It is if you're with the right person" He replied as he winked at Cheek, she smiled at him

"Yeah...I know what you mean, bro" Damien said as he looked at Beth, Beth noticed and smiled back at him

"So has anyone heard from Foxy today?" Brent asked, Beth and Damien shook their heads

"No, saw him leave the trailer this morning but that's it" He replied

"He's not mad is he?" Cheek asked

"I don't think so" Beth replied

"I think he'll be alright, Foxy isn't the type of guy to cry and complain when things don't go his way" Brent said, the other three nodded

"Aye, I ain't mad" a voice said from the doorway causing the group to look towards it, Foxy was standing there "It's a' game, one of us woulda gotten eliminated sooner or later anyway" he continued as he walked to the table and sat down

"Good for you, Foxy" Beth said as she patted the fox on the back

"Aye, tank ye" Foxy said as he nodded

"So what have you been doing this morning?" Beth asked

"Explorin" Foxy replied

"Exploring what?" Damien asked

"Well, Chica and I were goin' through a' different studio everyday ta see what we could find" Foxy replied "So I checked out ta one we were supposed to hit today" he continued

"Sounds fun, did you find anything?" Brent asked, Foxy shrugged

"Eh, I found a' locked door" He replied

"A locked door?" Beth said curiously, Foxy nodded

"Yep, a' locked door" He repeated

"Oh, usually when a door is locked like that there's something behind it that someone doesn't want you to see" Damien said

"Or it could be nothing" Brent said

"Tats what I thought" Foxy said "Wasn't worth it ta bust it down to find out" he continued

"Yeah, you're probably right" Damien said, Foxy nodded

(Confessional -Damien)

"See bro, stuff like locked doors peak my interest...what if there's like a really expensive game room, or a new car, or like some kind of hidden pizza place or something behind it?" Damien started "I actually want to find out what's behind it" he continued

(Confessional End)

The group continued to sit there and talk as Damien continued to think about all the possibilities of what could be behind that door.

Eventually, the intercom ended up started up and Marionettes voice started blasting around the lot...

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge, and make it snappy!" Marionette exclaimed through the intercom

"And so begins today's challenge" Brent said

"Fantastic" Beth said sarcastically

After, they all sat there and waited until Randy and a very tired looking Katy finally walked in...

"Hey" Randy said as they approached the table

"Hey" Almost everyone said back

"Are you ok?" Cheek asked Katy

"Yeah, just tired" Katy replied

"I told you to stop" Randy said as he and Katy sat down

"And I told you wasn't going to until I got to a hundred and thirteen" Katy replied

"And you did and kept going" Randy said

"I was on a roll" Katy replied

"Your arms looked like they were jello and you were getting ready to have a heat stroke" Randy said

"I'm fine" Katy said "I only stopped because Marionette called us here" she continued

"Maybe that was actually a good thing" Randy said

"So just out of curiosity, why did you want to do a hundred and thirteen push-ups?" Brent asked

"Because I did a hundred and twelve and apparently she wanted to out do me" Randy replied "Why? I don't know" he continued

"So how many did ye do?" Foxy asked

"A hundred and twenty-eight" Katy replied "I can't feel my arms because of it, but it was worth it" she continued

"That's exactly why I told you to stop" Randy said

(Confessional -Katy)

"Even though my arms a a little...or a lot...numb...it was worth it" Katy said "I beat Randy's score!" She continued happily

(Switch to -Randy)

"I mean she really did impress me with how many she actually did, but I told her to stop because she was going to end up hurting herself or tiring herself down before our challenge...and that's exactly what she did" Randy said "I'll let her hold on to that record for a little while, but I could beat it...easily" he continued

(Confessional End)

Eventually Goldie and Max walked in and sat down at the table opposite of the others like they usually do, and not long after Marionette showed up too...

It had really been bothering Brent the way Max had been acting and he really did want to say something to him, but just hasn't had a chance to considering he's barley seen him since he's been back.

"Good morning competitors!" Marionette exclaimed "It looks like everyone's actually here on time, you're all getting better at it" he continued "But anyways, I'm sure you're all super excited to hear about today's challenge!"

"Super" Randy said sarcastically

"I know you are!" Marionette exclaimed "Now, today's challenge is going to be based on a movie called 30 Minutes or Less" he continued

"I've seen that movie, it was...eh" Brent said

"Tried watching it, and fell asleep halfway through it" Randy said

"I didn't think it was that bad" Damien muttered

"Good for you guys" Marionette said "Now anyways, how this challenge is going to work is one member from each team is going to have a bomb strapped to your chest-" he was saying before stopping

"A bomb?!" Beth exclaimed

"Calm down kitty, it not a real bomb" Marionette said "However, it is filled with a disgusting skunk spray so the losers are going to have an extra bad night tonight" he continued

"Eww" Beth said

"Now as I was saying, the teams are going to have to work together to come up with plans for a heist on order to rob a bank, have a get away car at the ready, and meet the masked men at their meeting location to trade the stolen money for the key to the locked vest in order to get the skunk bomb off of your chest" Marionette explained "Just to be forewarned however, as soon as the bomb is removed from one competitor the other one will go off" he continued "So you might want to try and come up with a good plan so you don't go around smelling like skunk for the next week" he finished

"That is fantastic" Randy said sarcastically before shaking his head

"Do you have to be so sarcastic all of the time?" Marionette asked "You're really killing my mood, I'm trying to enjoy the thought of how the losers are going to react and you're trying to take that enjoyment away from me" he continued

"I don't care what you're trying to enjoy, you're an *bleep* " Randy replied

"And just for that comment you will be wearing the skunk bomb for The Heros" Marionette said

"Oh you little-" Randy was saying before being cut off by Katy putting her hand over his mouth

"Quite, you're just going to make it worse" She said, Randy glared at Marionette who was standing there with a smile on his face

"Alright, now if the insults are done we'll get this started" Marionette said as Fritz walked in carrying two vests that had all kinds of weird looking things on them "Randy will be wearing the bomb for The Heros and Brent will be wearing it for The Villains" he continued as Fritz tossed both Randy and Brent a vest "Put them on and Fritz will get them locked in place" he finished, Brent and Randy looked at the vests before looking at each other

"This is ridiculous" Randy said as he started putting the vest on

"I know, tell me about it" Brent said as he did the same

After they got the vests on Fritz came up and locked both of them closed before exiting the dining area...

"And now the challenge begins, you have thirty minutes to come up with and execute a plan to pull of the heist" Marionette started "If the thirty minutes runs out and neither team had completed the heist, both skunk bombs with detonate and you'll all smell terrible for awhile and you'll all find yourselves at the Goldenette Ceremony tonight" he continued "So good luck, and I'll see the winners at the finish line" he finished before he started walking away, as he did timers on both vests started ticking causing everyone to look at them

"Lets go" Randy said to The Heros as he started making his way towards the door, The rest of The Heros followed

"Max" Goldie said causing Max to stop and look at him, Goldie smirked at him and nodded...Max stared at him a few seconds before nodding back and following The Heros out of the building

"So do you have a plan?" Goldie asked Foxy, Foxy stood there and thought about it

"I don' know how discreet we have ta be ta rob ta bank" Foxy said "But we can't take too long ta figure out, ta others are already ahead" he continued

"So instead of standing around, lets go and catch up" Goldie said

"Can you stop being jerk for five minutes so we can figure this out?" Cheek asked "Because I don't know about you, but I know the rest of us don't want to get skunk sprayed" she continued

"Of course I don't want to get skunk sprayed" Goldie said

"Ok, ten shut up n' let me tink" Foxy said, Goldie glared at him before turning his back to them

(With The Hunting Heros)

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Beth asked

"Ok so I know we have to be quick about this, and a major rule about robbing a bank is making sure they don't know who you are so we need some masks" Randy replied "We get those and maybe a couple prop guns and we're in business" he continued

"What about get away?" Damien asked, Randy stood there thinking about it a minute before he remembered something

"Those stupid go-karts we've been using, they have to be around here someone" Randy said "We get them and park them close by and we're gone once we get the money" he continued

"That's a good idea, bro" Damien, Randy nodded

"It is but do any of you know where those karts are even at?" Beth asked, they all shook their heads

"No, and we don't have time to look for them either" Randy said

"So do you have any other ideas?" Beth asked, Randy started thinking again

As he was thinking Max had been standing there looking around when he noticed something behind of the dumpsters in an alley, he walked over to it and found just what his team had been looking for...

"Hey" He called, the other three walked over to where he was and saw three go-karts parked behind the dumpster

"Nice eye, Max" Randy said

"But there's only three" Damien said

"Just means someone is going to have to ride with someone else" Randy said as he looked at Beth and Damien

"What, us?" Damien asked, Randy nodded

"If you don't want to then I'm sure-" Randy was saying before being cut off

"No no, I'll ride with Damien...if he wants to of course" Beth said as she blushed a little

"I-I uh don't mind" Damien replied

"Ok, good" Randy said "Now that that's settled we need some masks" he continued as he looked around before noticing a back door to the studio they were standing by "On second thought, I'll be right back" he said as he quickly made his way to the door and yanked it open before going inside, the other three stood there waiting for him to come back

"What is he doing?" Damien asked

"I don't know" Beth replied as they continued to stand there

Eventually Randy reappeared from the building holding a box...

"Found what we needed" Randy said as he walked over to the rest of The Heros to show them what was inside the box...

There were four masks a gorilla, a clown, Ghostface from Scream with his tongue out, and a skeleton...along with four prop guns three of which looked like cheaply made hand guns...

"What's up with this one?" Beth asked as she pulled the Ghostface one out

"It's from Scary Movie, these were the only masks I could find" Randy said

"I guess they'll have to work" Beth said, Randy nodded

"Ok, lets go rob a bank" He said

(With The Villainous Scouts)

"Ok, so we have the ski-masks, what now?" Katy asked

"We have ta find a' getaway vehicle" Foxy said, everyone started thinking whine Goldie spotted a member of the crew driving up in a golf kart

He took off sprinting towards it and jumped into the passenger side and pushed the employee out before sliding into the drivers seat

"Hey!" The employee yelled

"Shut up, we need it more than you" Goldie said as he drove back towards his team

"I don' commend ta way ye got it, but ye got it" Foxy said

"Yeah, I know...now get in" Goldie said, The Villains looked around at each other before they all squeezed into the kart...Foxy in the front with Goldie and Brent, Cheek, and Katy squeezed into the back.

As they were getting ready to start driving again The Heros sped by in their go-karts, Goldie snarled at them before flooring the gas and speeding after them almost sending Brent, Cheek, and Katy out of the back

"Hey, cool it!" Brent exclaimed, Goldie ignored him

"Ta bank is right up ahead" Foxy said

"I know, I see it" Goldie said in an annoyed tone, Foxy looked behind him at the three in the back and they were all shaking their heads

(With The Hunting Heros)

The Heros pulled up to the side of the bank and all quickly jumped out of their karts and put their masks on before making their way inside where a random employee was standing behind the counter...

"Give us the money" Randy said as he approached the counter

"I can't" The employee said, Randy shook his head before pulling out the cheap handgun

"Can you now?" He asked, the employee nodded as he started reaching for a bag "That's what I thought" he continued

As the employee was getting ready to hand them the bag four of the five Villains burst through the door and rushed to the counter before yanking the bag out of the employees hands and rushing back towards the door

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed as The Villains disappeared back out the door as quickly as they entered "Give me the other bag!" He exclaimed as he turned back towards the employee

"I can't, sir" The employee replied

"You know what, I don't have time for your games!" Randy exclaimed as he hopped over the counter and knocked the employee out of the way before grabbing the other bag and hopping back over "Lets go" He said towards the others as he started making his way towards the door

Once they were outside they saw The Villains driving away in the distance, they went to get back in their karts but one of them had obviously been run into and was all kinds of messed up...

"What the *bleep* happened?!" Randy exclaimed

"They must have run into it" Beth said, Randy angrily shook his head "Beth, Damien get in your kart...Max, you and I can ride together in one" he continued, they nodded as everyone piled into the two karts and they took off towards the finish line

(Confessional -Randy)

"I bet it was Goldie's stupid *bleep* that did that!" Randy exclaimed "Trying to cost us the challenge by cheating like a little *bleep* " he continued "If Goldie wants to start a war with me, then he's got one" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With The Villainous Scouts)

Goldie was speeding his way towards the finish line as Brent, Cheek, and Katy held on so they didn't get thrown from the kart...

Cheek looked down at Brent's vest and saw the time only had two minutes left on it until it went off...

"Brent, the timer" Cheek said starting to panic, Brent looked down at it and went wide eyed

"Guys, two minutes!" He said towards Foxy and Goldie

"Where are those idiots?!" Goldie exclaimed, that's when almost on cue a voice started speaking to them through somewhere in the golf kart

"If you have our money, meet us in the back of the film lot next to the last studio on the left" A deep voice said, they could tell it was just Fritz trying to use a deeper voice

Luckily for them, that's where The Villains were headed anyways...

They saw the studio in the distance and two masked men standing outside of it, they sped up to it and skid to a stop before they hit they building...

Brent quickly jumped out of the golf kart and rushed to the two masked men, that were obviously Nightmare and Fritz, with less than thirty seconds left on the timer and practically threw the bag at them...

"Where's the key?!" He asked in a panic, Fritz pulled the key out of his pocket and had it snatched out of his hand as Brent quickly unlocked the vest, pulled it off, and threw it as far away from him he could...

The Hunting Heros drove up in their crowded go-karts just as Brent pulled his vest off...

"Crap" Randy said as a smelly Odor pored out of the vest he was wearing and engulfed him and the rest of his team...

"And the winners of this challenge, The Villainous Scouts!" Marionette exclaimed, The Villains sighed in relief but The Heros were too busy trying not to throw up to even care "Heros, I'll see all you smelly losers at the Goldenette Ceremony" he continued

(Confessional -Beth)

"This skunk spray is terrible!" Beth exclaimed as she tried to hold her breath so she couldn't smell the terrible odor coming from her "Of course, out of any challenge in the world we lose this one" she continued

(Switch to -Brent)

"You know, I do feel bad for The Heros...but it was a challenge" Brent said "Marionette is one terrible dude" he continued

(Switch to -Randy)

"I want someone to give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel Marionette into the ground right now for this" Randy said "He could have filled that stupid rigged vest with anything, but he decides on skunk spray" he continued as he shook his head "I should stick a skunk up his-" he didn't get to finish

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Heros, welcome back" Marionette said in a sarcastic voice "You guys lost another challenge, I'm not surprised at all" he continued to the annoyance of the very smelly Heros "I'm sure at this point with how much you guys have lost you know-" he was saying before being interrupted

"Where the Lame-O-Sine is and what happens if we don't get one of your stupid looking awards, yeah we get it" Randy said clearly not in the mood for Marionettes games

"Ok, first off, never interrupt me...and second, my Goldenette Awards are not stupid...they are awesome and none of you jerks deserve any!" Marionette exclaimed, he eventually closed his eyes and breathed in and then out before continuing "Anyways, lets get this started so we can get if over with and I can get far far away from you all...because you smell...like really really bad" he continued before picking up the first award

"First award goes to...Beth..." He said as he tossed Beth the award

"And next up...Damien" Marionette said as he tossed Damien an award, Damien breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at a happy Beth "Randy, Max one of you will be leaving tonight" he continued

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Randy sat there unfazed that he was finally in the bottom two he was more upset about the way he smelled than anything, but Max was starting to get nervous...

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Randy sat there growing impatient the longer Marionette took, while Max was shaking at this point...

"Hmmm..." Marionette started as he moved the finale award between the two, that's when he stopped "Why aren't you acting nervous?" He asked Randy

"Because I hate it here, I hate you and I won't be upset if I get eliminated" Randy replied

"You're ruining my fun" Marionette whined

"And does it look like I really care? I mean honestly" Randy said

"No, but you could at least pretend you do" Marionette said

"No" Randy replied plainly as he shook his head

"Fine, guess I'll just have to keep you here longer" Marionette started "Because Randy, you're safe" he continued as he tossed Randy the last award "Max, after an incredible run here...you're out" he finished

(Elimination Music Starts)

"Oh no" Max said as he looked towards the ground, covered his face with his paws and shook his head

"Come on dude, this can't be too big of a shock" Randy said

"Yeah, you've been ignoring all of us for Goldie, bro" Damien said

"No, you guys don't get it...I wasn't really working with Goldie" Max said

"You were, we saw it" Beth said, Max shook his head

"It was an act, I was trying to get him to trust me so I could get him eliminated" Max said surprising everyone

"You were trying to manipulate him before he could us" Beth said, Max nodded

"I don't have stage fright...I just pretended I did because I didn't want to compete with him, I didn't believe anything he told me about you guys, and it really made me feel terrible ignoring all of you" He said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Randy asked

"I needed to make it seem believable, and if you guys knew it wouldn't seem as real" Max replied

"Max, that's actually...really smart" Randy said

"Yeah, bro" Damien said

"Well now I feel worse than I did last night" Beth said as she covered her face with her paws, Damien rubbed her back

"Wow...we're sorry" Randy said

"I guess I deserved it...I should have told you guys" Max said

"Like you said, you wanted to make it believable...and you did a really good job at doing so" Randy said "I commend you for that" he continued with a nod, Max gave a nod back

"Thank you" He said

"Hey Max, before you go...can you give us one of your excited outbursts?" Beth asked "For old times sake" She continued, Max stood there before a huge grin grew on his face

"Oh, man I'm really going to miss you guys!" Max exclaimed as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Beth and Damien pulling them to their feet as well, they smiled and hugged him back "It's been really fun!" He continued as he broke the hug

"It has" Beth said, Max's huge smile grew wider as she said that

He stood there a second before realizing there was still someone else there, he quickly turned around and saw Randy standing there with his arms crossed

Max slowly walked up to him and stuck his hand out...

"I know you probably don't like hugs so-" Max was saying before stopping, Randy looked at Max's hand for a second before shaking head...Max's tail almost instantly stopped wagging as he looked down sadly

Then something happened that no one ever thought they'd see...

Randy opened as his arms and motioned Max to come forward, Beth and Damien were standing there in surprise as Max looked up...

"Really?!" Max asked, Randy nodded

Max practically tackled Randy with a hug, he hopped up and down happily as his tail started wagging

Randy let out a little chuckle as he hugged the overly excited dog back...

"See, this is the Max we were looking for" Randy said as him and Max broke the hug, Max nodded again

"I'm sorry you guys" He said "I didn't mean to make anyone mad at me" he continued

"We weren't mad, just...upset" Beth said, Max looked down sadly

"But we're good now" Randy said "We're all good" he repeated, that's when Max realized something

"But what about Brent, and Cheek, and-" Max was saying before being interrupted

"Don't worry about it, we'll talk to them" Randy said

"We'll tell them the whole story for you" Beth said, Max smiled and nodded

"Thank you guys" He said "Apologize to them for me" he continued

"Sure thing, buddy" Randy said, Max nodded

"Ok, enough with this...I've let you drag it on long enough" Marionette said "Max, I know being eliminated is new to you...but the Lame-O-Sine is that way" he continued, as he pointed towards the Lame-O-Sine

"I know" Max said as he looked towards Marionette "Bye guys" he continued as he looked back towards his former teammates

"Bye, Max" The three remaining Heros said in unison, Max walked to the Lame-O-Sine and opened the door before hopping in...

Once he was in and closed the door, he popped open the sun roof and poked his head out and waved at The Heros as the Lame-O-Sine disappeared into the distance.

* * *

And there's chapter 14! Probably one of the most surprising eliminations in the whole series.

I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and just want to thank everyone reading (again) for all the support this story has gotten over the past year and cheers to wherever it goes in the future!

Fun Fact: Max is the only character to be featured (in some way) in every chapter of the series so far, that's 43 chapters! Marionette hasn't even accomplished that and he's the host!

I just want to start by saying thank you to everyone who has read any of Total Drama Fazbear or Showdown, rather it be one chapter or every single one of them...

One year ago today (Yesterday) I published Total Drama Fazbear and neither of these stories would have gotten anywhere if it wasn't for everyone taking time out of their day to read them, and it does mean a lot to me that some people have enjoyed the story so much that they've stuck around since the beginning.

So rather you've only kept reading because of like one character, or the challenges, or to where the story was heading next...I again just want to say thank you to everyone and I look forward to where this series goes in the future!


	16. Sawdown

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our competitors were given the task to plan and execute a heist to get some money from a bank in order to trade the money for the key to the locked, skunk spray filled vest they were wearing" Marionette started "We found out that, despite being a competition, Beth felt bad about voting for Chica which ended in her elimination, we learned Foxy was taking Chica's elimination like a man unlike Clyde last season, and that Katy is is trying to out-do Randy for some reason that I still don't understand" he continued "And in the end after unsuccessfully pulling off the heist and getting skunk bombed, The Heros were sent to the Goldenette Ceremony were season one winner Max was sent packing in one of Total Dramas most shocking eliminations yet...but not before telling his teammates that his alliance with Goldie was a set up to try and get the golden bear eliminated" he finished

"What will happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It was around ten o'clock and Randy, Beth, and Damien had gathered the rest of the competitors...except Goldie...in the dining hall so they could tell them what had happened with Max.

"So why did you need all of us here?" Brent asked

"To tell you what happened with Max" Randy replied

"Yeah, it's a shame that went down the way it did" Katy said, the others nodded

"It is" Foxy said

"No no no, listen...Max told us something before he left that we thought you guys would like to know" Beth said

"And that is?" Brent said curiously

"That him working with Goldie, it was just an act" Randy replied, everyone was confused

"How was that an act?" Cheek asked "He ignored us and followed Goldie around and did everything he told him to" she continued

"He was playing him, he was trying to get Goldie to trust him so he could get him booted from competition" Randy said

"Kinda like what Roxy did last season" Damien added

"Wait, so you're telling us...that Max was acting like he was working with Goldie this whole time?" Katy asked, Randy nodded

"Yeah" He said

"And we're just supposed to believe him just because he told you a story that we don't have ANY proof to be true?" Katy said curiously

"Come on Katy, you know Max wouldn't lie about something like that" Randy said

"Then why didn't he tell us if he really wasn't working with Goldie?" Cheek asked

"He wanted it to be believable, he was worried Goldie would find out if he told us his plan" Beth replied

"I believe him" Brent said getting everyone's attention "Come on, Max isn't a liar...you all know that" he continued

"Thank you" Randy said relieved that someone believed Max's story

"Max doesn't have a mean bone in his body, I think we've all known each other long enough at this point to know that" Brent said

"And he said that it made him upset having to ignore us" Beth said

"See" Brent said almost as if he had just proved his point

"Aye, yer right...I never had a' problem wit ta lad" Foxy said breaking his silence, Brent looked at Cheek

"Cheek, you of all people have to know that Max is a good kid" Brent started "You were around him longer than any of the rest of us" he continued, Cheek sat there thinking about what to say

"He is, I honestly didn't want to believe that he was ignoring us for Goldie" She said "I'm actually really relieved now" she continued

"Katy?" Randy said curiously "You're the only one who is undecided" he continued, Katy sat there looking around at everyone as they watched her and waited for her answer

" *sigh* he is a good kid" Katy said causing everyone else to let out a relieved breath "Just...he should have told us what he was up to" she continued "But because he didn't you guys voted him off" she finished

"That was our bad" Damien said sheepishly

"Yeah, well maybe since we all know exactly what kind of person Goldie is why don't we just eliminate him already" Katy said

"Maybe we should, ye know before tis ends up bein' another Roxy incident" Foxy said causing everyone to cringe

"We don't need that to happened again" Cheek said

"So its settled, next time we lose a' challenge we vote fer Goldie at ta elimination ceremony" Foxy said, the other Villains nodded

"Sounds like a plan" Brent said

"So, now that that's out of the way I guess everyone can go do what they originally had planned for this morning" Beth said, everyone nodded before standing up from the table and heading towards the door leaving Randy standing there by himself.

(Confessional -Randy)

"I knew Goldie was up to something, I mean I could tell last season that he was going to try and pull that same crap that Roxy did" Randy started "But I'm not letting that happen, so Goldie needs to go" he continued

(Switch to -Brent)

"I'm all for Randy's plan" Brent started "I believe Max, I know he wouldn't lie about something like that and besides I know Goldie is a *bleep* " he continued "I mean look at everything he did to Cheek and I this season alone, that's not even including any of the crap he did last season" he finished

(Switch to -Foxy)

"I never trusted tat bear fer one second" Foxy said "Tere was just sometin' 'bout him tat made me not trust em" he continued

(Confessional End)

Randy had finally started making his way towards the exit of the dining hall when someone ran out of the kitchen, ran up behind him, and locked him in a tight choke hold.

Randy was struggling to get free but the masked assailants hold was too tight, he continued to struggle up until he lost consciousness.

Randy fell limp in the attacks arms and was dragged away through the kitchen.

(With Foxy)

Foxy had exited the dining hall and was on his way to explore another studio when he heard someone call his name...

"Hey, Foxy" a voice called, Foxy stopped and turned around and saw Beth and Damien walking up to him

"Yes, laddy?" He said curiously

"Hey, I was just wondering if you could...like...show us what studio that locked door was in" Damien said

"Yer still on 'bout tat?" Foxy asked "I honestly forgot 'bout it until ye brought it up" he continued

"I'm like desperate to know what's behind that door, bro" Damien said "I'm surprised the mystery hasn't been bothering you since you found out about the door" he continued, Foxy shrugged

"It's just a' door, tere more tan likely isn't even anyting interestin' in ta room anyway" He said "But yeah, I'll take ye to ta studio where it's at" he continued, Damien smiled

"Awesome, thanks dude!" He said happily, Foxy nodded

"Yep" He said "Just follow me" He continued, Beth and Damien nodded before following the fox to the studio where he had found the door.

Once they got to the studio Foxy led them inside and to the door in the back of the building, he tried to open it again and to his surprise the knob actually twisted this time.

"What ta heck" Foxy said in surprise

"I thought you said it was locked" Beth said

"Trust me, it was" Foxy replied

"Apparently it's not anymore" Damien said, Foxy looked at him and nodded before twisting the knob the rest of the way and pushing the door open.

"Do you feel a light switch anywhere?" Beth asked

"Not yet, tryin' ta find one" Foxy replied as he ran his hand along the wall in the dark room, he walked further into the room still feeling along the wall for a switch.

Beth was standing in the doorway and Damien was a few feet behind her, she looked further into the room to see if she could spot anything in the dark.

Damien was getting ready to speak when someone wearing a pig mask and a black hooded robe ran up covered his mouth and carried him away as he struggled, neither Beth or Foxy had even noticed.

"Aye, I tink I found one" Foxy said before flipping the switch only to have nothing happen "Crap!" He exclaimed

"Damien do you think there is-" Beth was saying before stopping as she turned around and noticed Damien had vanished "Damien?" She said curiously, he didn't respond "Damien, where are you?!" She called a little louder

"What's ta-" Foxy was saying as he was making his way back out of the room only to have another pig masked-hooded figure run up behind him and pull him back into the darkness of the room as he tried to fight his way out of whatever had him's grasp.

Beth had turned around shortly after finding that Foxy had vanished too...

"Foxy?" She said curiously as she looked into the room "Seriously you guys, this isn't funny" She continued as she looked around her, at this point after she didn't get a response from either one of them she started getting this very uneasy feeling inside of her "Guys?" She said again this time this time hoping that one or both of them would pop out and tell her this was a joke...

But what she got instead was a man in a pig mask and robe wrapping his arms around her from behind causing her to scream and kick as another appeared out of seemingly nowhere and gagged her before putting a sack over her head.

After, they nodded at each other as they continued to hold onto the still flailing Beth.

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek had started a late jog along the wall of the studio, they knew it wasn't going to be the same as jogging around the trail at the camp...but it didn't bother them too much considering they had the other there with them.

"This isn't that bad" Cheek said, Brent nodded

"Yeah, it's actually nice to be doing this again" He said

"I know, I missed this" Cheek said, Brent smiled at her

"Me too" He said

After jogging almost all the way around the wall they stopped to take a breather...

"Man, this lot is bigger than it looks" Cheek said as she sat down to catch her breath, Brent chuckled

"It sure is" He said, he eventually sat down next to her and looked straight ahead almost as if he had something on his mind and Cheek could tell

"Is something wrong?" She asked, Brent looked at her

"I just can't help but think about what Baxter did" he replied "I mean, you don't go and kiss someone else's girl" he continued, Cheek nodded

"I know right" She said

"I mean, if he was still here I think I would have knocked his buck teeth out of his mouth" Brent said, Cheek smiled before leaning up against him

"I woulda liked that" She said

"I'm proud of you for what you did" Brent said

"It was more out of anger than anything" Cheek said "I was worried that you were going to be mad at me because of that whole situation" she continued, Brent was a little surprised at that

"Heck no. Cheek, I saw what happened and Baxter was in the wrong...not you" He said "But you let him off easy compared to what I would have done" he continued, Cheek smiled

"I know, sweetheart" She replied, Brent smiled back at her and the two were leaning in for a kiss when, out of nowhere, Cheek was shot with a spitball.

"What the-" She said as she wiped her face "Where did that come from?" She asked as they looked around, Brent looked in the distance and spotted someone ducking behind one of the buildings

"Over there" He replied as he climbed to his feet "Whoevers over there I suggest you come out right now" he continued but didn't get a response "Seriously, Randy, Foxy, Goldie, whoever you are come out before I come and get you" he said, but this time after he didn't get a response he started walking towards the buildings

"Brent, where are you going?" Cheek asked as she stood up

"Find out who shot that spitball at you" Brent replied, Brent walked over to the building and started looking around for someone but couldn't see anything

Cheek, who was still standing back by the wall was watching.

She stood there until someone in a pig mask appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her and stuffed something in her mouth, Brent had turned around and saw this and quickly started making his way over to them

"Cheek!" He yelled as a bag was put over her head, as Brent was running over to them the figure that had shot the spit ball ran up and hit him in the back of the head with some kind of pipe knocking him out cold.

Brent fell to the ground as Cheek continued to struggle, the two masked men looked at each other before they started dragging both Brent and Cheek away.

(With Katy)

After she left the dining hall, Katy had gone to her and Randy's usual morning spot in front of studio "R" and stood there waiting for him to show up.

After almost ten minutes, she decided to just get started without him considering he wouldn't be missing too much.

She dropped to the ground and started doing push-ups when she heard a noise behind her, she looked back but didn't see anything.

"Randy?" She called "No games today" she continued, after not getting a reply she just went back to her push-ups "Probably just trying to distract me so I can't beat my own record" she finished

She had continued her push-ups until she heard the noise from behind her, once again causing her to stop and look back.

"Seriously, Randy just come on out" Katy said, when she didn't get a reply she climbed to her feet and looked around not seeing anything before making her way over to where she had heard the noises "Randy?" She called as she approached the alley that the noise came from.

When she got there she looked around but still didn't see anything, she just shook her head as a sudden feel of relief brushed over her.

She was making her way out of the alley when someone wearing a pig masked quickly jumped out of the dumpster and tackled her to the ground...

She kicked and tried to fight but only got something shoved in her mouth before a bag was put over her head and she was dragged down the alley.

(With Goldie)

Goldie had traveled to his hideout studio and had been there almost all morning, however, what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one there.

He was punching the punching bag in the back room as he talked to himself like he usually did.

"I knew Max wasn't going to make it" Goldie said to himself "Better him than me" he continued as he threw another hit at the punching bag "It's just unfortunate that he was the only one here dumb enough to believe everything I told him" he said as he threw another hit.

He continued to stand there throwing multiple punches until he heard something fall over in the other room, stopping him almost instantly.

Goldie looked towards the doorway, trying to think of who would have followed him out here.

He shook his head before slowly making his way to the door and peaking out into the other room, it pretty much looked the same as it did when he got there.

He walked into the room and started looking around, that's when he found what had been knocked over...it was a box full of old movie tapes.

The tapes were now spilled out all over the floor, Goldie walked over to the mess and started looking around in that area to see if someone was hiding.

"I know someone's here, just come on out and MAYBE I won't hurt you" Goldie said to no response "Or you can keep up your game of hide and seek and when I find you I'll beat the crap out of you...your choice" He continued once again to no response

He shook his head again before turning around to look the other way, as soon as he turned around he didn't have enough time to react as someone in a pig mask hit him over the head with pipe knocking him out.

Goldie dropped to the floor as the man in the mask looked at him, he eventually grabbed his legs and started dragging him.

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent dizzily woke up not having any recollection of what had happened or where he was...

When he finally shook the dizziness off he realized he was in some kind of dark and dingy looking room, chained to some kind of machine or something and standing on a thin platform that was hanging above a pit with spikes in it...

"What the *bleep* !" Brent exclaimed as he looked around

"Brent!" He heard Cheek say in a panic

"Cheek!" Brent exclaimed

The machine they were chained to was built like a "t", their backs were against some kind of wall and they were standing on some kind of platform...

They were on either side of the wall so they couldn't see each other, if the wall wasn't there they would have been back to back...

"Brent, what's going on?!" Cheek asked still in a panic

"I-I don't know" Brent replied just as scared as she was

"Hello Brent, Cheek...I want to play a game" A deep and raspy voice said from a nearby television, Brent and Cheek both looked in the direction of the tv and saw some kind of white faced figure on the tv...it was clearly Marionette with different makeup, a weird long black haired wig and a black suit with a red bow tie on

"Dude, what the *bleep* !" Brent exclaimed

"This isn't funny!" Cheek yelled

"You two would go above and beyond to maintain your relationship, you think it's strong but not strong enough to save both of you" the voice started "You are both currently chained to a machine, the platforms you are standing on is actually just one piece of platform stretching from one side of the machine and out the other...as you can see you have just enough space to keep yourself from falling into the spikes below" it continued "Once the timer starts the platforms will only remain straight for two minutes before they fold sending both of you into the spikes, however, if you decide that one of you is more important than the other there are levers placed just next to each of you...by pressing the lever on the side you are currently on the platform will ascend towards the floor creating a bridge for the player but will also take your platform away sending you into the spikes" he explained

"Seriously, this is NOT cool!" Brent exclaimed

"We'll see who cares about the other more and allows them to move on in the game, because whoever takes the spikes...will be eliminated" The figure said "You have two minutes to decide, if you don't make a decision you both lose" he continued "Let the games begin" the figure finished before the tv went black and a timer started

(Confessional -Brent)

"Saw...seriously...SAW!" Brent exclaimed "Out of every movie or tv show out there he chooses Saw" he continued

(Switch to -Cheek)

"I think Marionette has lost his mind, seriously" Cheek started "Saw is not a movie you're supposed to base challenges for a PG competition show on" she continued

(Confessional End)

"W-what do we do?!" Cheek asked still a little scared

"It's a challenge, he wants one of us to give up for the other" Brent replied as he looked towards the lever placed next to him "You win this one" he said as he grabbed the lever and pushed it causing the platform he was standing on to start moving inwards and out the other side creating a bridge for Cheek

"N-no Brent, stop!" Cheek exclaimed causing Brent to stop pushing the lever "He said the loser gets eliminated!" She continued

"I'm assuming its just the challenge" Brent replied "Or at least I hope so" he muttered to himself

"B-but Brent" Cheek said

"Look, just go and win this...very very VERY messed up...challenge" Brent said "I'll be fine...I-I'm sure those spikes aren't even real" he continued as he looked down "Besides, with all the worrying I put you through about that concussion...I think I owe you" he finished, Cheek looked at the lever next to her

"But I don't want you to throw this challenge for me" She continued

"Don't look at it like that" Brent said "Just think of it as my part of the challenge" he continued before glancing at the timer and realizing they only had about thirty seconds left, he pushed the lever again and the platform he was standing on started getting smaller and smaller.

Cheek closed her eyes tight as the platform locked into place on the floor across from her and she heard Brent fall as the timer stopped.

"B-Brent?" She said curiously

"Uhhh" She heard Brent moan, she quickly crossed the thin platform and made it to the floor when she stepped on a key.

She picked it up and figured it was for the chains locked on her so she tried to unlock them and low and behold she was correct.

After she had the chains off of her she made her way to the other side of the pit and saw Brent lying face first on the floor where the spikes were, but they weren't spikes.

The bottom of the pit had some kind of large monitor in it with 3D spikes on it to make it look like the pit was full of them.

"Are you ok?" Cheek asked, Brent lifted his arm up to give her a thumbs up

Cheek continued standing there staring down at Brent until she heard a door open behind her, she quickly turned around and looked at it.

There was now an glowing exit sign above the door, she figured that's where she had to go.

"Brent?" She said curiously

"I'll be fine, go" Brent said as he slowly pushed himself to his knees, Cheek was unsure "I'll be fine, I promise" he repeated, Cheek nodded

"I'll talk to you as soon as this challenge is over" She said, Brent nodded

"Alright, good luck" He said

"Thank you" Cheek said before blowing a kiss and quickly making her way towards the door, Brent smiled and shook his head before looking around the pit he was now trapped in

"Well *bleep* " He said

(With Damien)

Damien slowly opened his eyes and and used his hands to push himself up to his knees, he had been lying on face first on the floor of some dirty old tiled room.

"Hello?!" Damien called out in a confused voice but didn't get a response "Where am I?" He asked himself as he used a nearby pipe to pull himself to his feet

"Hello Damien, I want to play a game" A voice said seemingly out of nowhere, Damien quickly shot in the direction where he heard the voice and saw a tv hanging in the top left hand corner of the room above what looked like a large mirror.

Damien recognized the figure on the tv to be Marionette with weird puppet looking paint on his face and a black dirty looking long haired wig.

"This isn't cool, bro" Damien said

"Last season your selfish and cowardly act of running away from a challenge cost your team a victory and led to your demise" Marionette said in his weird deep voice, Damien was confused until he realized what he was talking about "So now you have two options, take the key taped to the back of the pipe right behind you and exit out the door just to the left of this monitor or fend off your biggest fear to get the key to board over by the door and free the girl you care about from the heavy amount of skunk spray that will be sprayed on her" he continued, once again Damien was confused until the, what he thought was a mirror, lit up revealing a scared Beth on the other side

"Beth!" Damien yelled, but she couldn't hear him

"Unfortunately for you, if you choose to sacrifice victory for yourself once again, your room will be filled with skunk spray and the key I'm offering you for your freedom will become useless" Marionette said "You have six minutes to decide" He continued "Let the games begin" he finished before the screen went black and the timer started.

Damien didn't know what to do at that moment, he stood there got several seconds before making his way over to the two way mirror that Beth was on the other side of.

"Beth!" He called but Beth didn't even look at the window, he realized at this point that she couldn't hear him "Beth!" He exclaimed again as he started hitting the glass, that got Beth's attention

She walked over to the glass but couldn't see on the other side like Damien could, she looked around the mirror until she finally found a small nob...she twisted it revealing what was in the other side of the mirror from her.

"Damien!" She exclaimed, but just like the other way around...he couldn't hear her

She quickly realized that before once again looking around, she spotted another nob and twisted it.

"Damien" She said again

"Beth, are you ok?!" Damien practically shouted

"Damien, I'm fine" She replied but even though she could now hear him, he still couldn't hear her

"Beth, this is one of Marionettes challenges!" Damien exclaimed, Beth wasn't all too surprised about that

"How do we get out of here?!" She asked completely forgetting that he couldn't hear her, he motioned towards his ear letting her know it.

As he was standing there doing that a dim light shone in the back corner of the room, Beth went wide eyed when she saw what was under it.

"Damien, don't turn around!" She exclaimed as she pointed behind her before waving her arms, Damien didn't get the memo and turned around to see what she was pointing at and went pale when he did...

In the back right hand corner of the room was a sumo wrestler, he was leaned up against the wall sleeping with the key to Beth's locked door taped to the wall behind him.

Damien slowly turned back towards Beth as pale as she had ever seen him, she felt so bad for him at that moment knowing how scared he must be.

She pressed both of her paws against the glass and gave him a sympathetic look, Damien stood there a second before slowly moving his paws to the glass and placing them right over Beth's.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking away from the glass and making his way over to the sumo wrestler, Beth was surprised.

"Damien, what are you doing?!" She yelled even though Damien couldn't hear her, she hit the glass to try and get his attention but he didn't even turn around.

Damien slowly inched closer and closer to the sleeping sumo wrestler as quietly as he possibly could, as he neared him he glanced at the timer and saw he had already wasted four minutes doing nothing.

He finally reached the sumo wrestler and tried his best to maneuver his way around him without disturbing him, he was almost touching the key when the sumo wrestler moved a little causing Damien to freeze and squeeze his eyes shut.

Beth was watching nervously from the other side of the mirror as Damien stood there frozen waiting until he knew he could move again.

Once he knew the coast was clear he quickly grabbed the key and pulled it off the wall before slowly pulling himself back from the sumo wrestler, he sighed in relief once he got away from him.

He was on his way over to the board to unlock Beth's door when he tripped and sent the key flying across the room making a that key-drop sound as it hit the tiled floor, Damien went wide eyed when he heard heavy breathing behind him.

He slowly looked behind him and saw the now awake sumo wrestler angrily staring at him, he was frozen to the floor in shock as the sumo wrestler climbed to his feet.

Beth was pounding on the mirror and yelling for Damien to get up even though he couldn't hear her.

Damien quickly started scooting backwards from the sumo wrestler before jumping to his feet and rushing to find the key as the timer neared forty-five seconds.

(Confessional -Damien)

"It had to be sumo wrestlers...AGAIN!" Damien exclaimed

(Switch to -Beth)

"Watching that was so terrible, I felt so bad for Damien" Beth started "I really think that Marionette has proven at this point that he likes watching us suffer" she continued

(Confessional End)

Damien was rushing across the room looking for the key as they sumo wrestler charged at him, Damien was quick enough to roll out of the way.

As he rolled he spotted something shiny a few feet away from him, he quickly lunged at the item revealing it self to be the key.

He stood up just as the sumo wrestler charged at him again, this time he waited until right before he was about to get hit to move out of the way sending the sumo wrester head first into the wall behind him knocking him out cold.

Damien looked at him as he collapsed to the floor before looking up at the timer that now only had fifteen seconds left on it, he quickly rushed to the board and threw the key in causing a red button to light up.

Damien quickly pressed the button opening Beth's door, she looked at the door before looking at Damien's confused as to why his didn't open too.

Damien walked to the mirror again and stopped...

"Beth, go" Damien said

"What about you?" Beth said curiously, again forgetting that he couldn't hear her

She once again put her paws against the glass, Damien smiled before doing the same.

They stood there until the timer finally beeped and Damien's room started filling with skunk spray, Beth shook her head as she watched.

Damien eventually covered his nose and backed away from the window...

"Gah! It smells so bad!" He exclaimed as he dropped to the floor "Go, win!" He continued as he looked back towards the window and saw Beth still standing there

"Damien, I'm sorry" Beth said as she rushed out of the room

(With Foxy and Randy)

Randy slowly opened his eyes as he looked around the room he was in with his blurry vision...

"What the *bleep* " He said as he went to feel his head only to have his hand meet some kind of trap locked around it "What the *bleep* !" He repeated as he quickly got to his feet and realized he didn't have shoes on but ignored it as he tried to pull whatever the trap was off, but it wasn't budging

He looked around and that's when he spotted Foxy, who was also shoeless, lying on floor a few feet away from him he walked over and started shaking him...

"Foxy" He called but didn't get a response "Foxy!" He repeated but this time louder, Foxy shook a little before jolting into a sitting position not having any clue what was going on...Randy jumped back as he did

"W-what is tis?" He asked as he felt the trap on his head, he noticed Randy standing a few feet back staring at him "Where ta *bleep* are we?" He asked, Randy shrugged

"I don't know, I guarantee you Marionette is behind it though" He replied "From the looks of it though today's challenge is based off of Saw" he continued as he looked around the dark and dingy room

"Hello Randy, Foxy...I want to play a game" A voice said suddenly startling the two, the looked around and saw an old tv in the back of the room with costumed up Marionette on the screen "Since the beginning, you two have been viewed as leaders...who have been trusted to lead your teams to victory" he continued "But in the midst of your leadership you've not only failed your teams but have put them through broken hearts, hurt feelings, lies, injuries, and unfair eliminations" the voice said

"Which barley involved either of us" Randy said "I think you're just pulling stuff out of your *bleep* to act like you're making sense when you're really not" he continued

"You've both put your teams through a lot thinking you know all of the answers, when you really don't" The figure started "The devices locked to your head are filled with the most disgusting stenches in the world mixed into one stinky combination, you must locate the key, that is placed on the other side of the room from you, to the device" he continued "You will have two minutes to make it across the Lego filled floor to the other side of the room, locate the key, and earn freedom...however there is only one key...so whoever can withstand the pain enough to make it to the key first earns freedom and the loser will take every bit of that smell in their nose and suffer just like their team has" he finished, Randy and Foxy looked at each other

"Tis is a' bit much don' ye think?" Foxy asked

"Let the games begin" The figure said before the screen went black and a time started ticking

Foxy and Randy stood there looking at each other before a dim light shone over the rest of the room revealing the path to the key on the other side, there were Legos covering almost every inch of the floor

Foxy and Randy both looked down at their bare feet before looking at each other again...

" *Bleep* " They said simultaneously

(Confessional -Randy)

"This has to be the most evil thing Marionette has EVER done, and I mean he has done some pretty terrible things" Randy started "And when I get out of here I'm going to take these Legos and shove each and everyone of them up Marionettes-" he was saying before the camera cut off

(Switch to -Foxy)

"Makin' us walk barefoot over Legos?" Foxy said curiously "Marionette is a' evil mastermind" he continued "I've had ta displeasure of steppin' on a Lego before and ye'll never feel worse pain tan that" he finished

(Confessional End)

"Crap" Randy said before shaking his head and making his way over to the Legos, he almost screamed as he took the first step across them before yanking his foot back in irritation "Why Legos?!" He exclaimed as Foxy walked up next to him

"Don' know, but I don' have time ta waste" Foxy said as he took the first step into the Legos, punching his eyes shut and holding back his growing scream as he did

After he took the first step, he went to move his other foot in too and that's when the Legos really started pushing into his foot...

"Aye!" He whined, he carefully started moving forward knowing no matter what he tried he was STILL going to feel the Legos digging into his feet

Randy stood there watching for several seconds before he quickly started making his way through, not caring anymore about the pain his poor feet were feeling.

"Ah ah ah ah ah" Randy repeated as he passed Foxy, Foxy tried to quicken his pace too to catch up.

"Tis is horrible!" Foxy exclaimed

"Yeah, I-I know" Randy replied through clenched teeth.

After what felt like an hour and a half of walking across Legos, they were both almost to the end.

They gave each other a quick glance...

Randy then took three giant steps, that hurt worse than the small ones he had been taking, and reach the floor on the other side.

Even though he had Legos sticking to the bottom of his feet, he quickly started looking for the key.

He eventually found it and quickly picked it up with only fifteen seconds left on the timer, Foxy jumped the rest of the way out of the Legos and yanked it out of his hand.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed as he fought to get it back

"Sorry lad, but I ain't havin' me nose fill up wit tat unwanted stench" Foxy said

"And neither am I" Randy said as he smacked Foxy's hand causing him to toss the key in the air, both Randy and Foxy ended up reaching for it at the same time but ended up smacking it into the mess of Legos covering the floor.

They both went wide eyed as they dropped to the floor and started quickly scooping Legos out of the way to find the key, they continued looking until they heard that ever so unfortunate sound of the timer going off.

They slowly looked at each other before the traps on their heads went off and their noses started filling with the most disgusting smell imaginable

"Ahhh!" They both screamed as they tried to yank the traps off of their heads, it wasn't working...

Eventually they stopped pulling the traps so they could throw up on the floor because of the disgusting smell they were having to endure

"Game Over" A voice said

(With Katy)

Katy woke up on a dirty old floor in a dark room, she sat up and looked around at the small light illuminating above her to see if she could tell where she was.

"Hello?" Katy called but didn't get a response, she slowly stood up to look around and as she did a light lit up in front of her revealing a panel with two buttons on it in front of a fenced off area that had two sides two it...

On one side Goldie was locked to some kind of chair with a piece of tape over his mouth and on the other, the thing that really surprised Katy, was Freddy was on the other side in the same position as Goldie.

"Freddy?" Katy said curiously as she approached the fence...

"Hello Katy, I want to play a game" A voice said startling the kangaroo, two monitors lit up on either side of the wall behind the two trapped bears as a video started playing on both of them "You think you are a smart, generous, level headed competitor compared to the others...you would sacrifice anything to help your friends succeed...but would you do the same for your enemy?" The voice continued "Behind the fence and locked into those chairs are two brothers who can't seem to see eye to eye, one respectful, helpful, and friendly and the other uncaring, hateful, and selfish" he said

Freddy and Goldie both tried to wiggle their way out of the chair but the locks on their wrists weren't allowing it.

"One of them has the key to your escape, the other does not" The voice said "You have three options...rescue your friend hoping he has the key, rescue your enemy hoping he has the key, or rescue both of them and sacrifice victory for yourself" he continued "If you decide to take a chance and rescue one, if you select the wrong one, the other one will be free to go and you and whoever you selected will lose the game" it finished

Katy stood there looking from the tv to the trapped bears trying to figure something out.

"What do you do? Free one in hopes of escape with the risk of failure not only for yourself but the bear you decide to spare, or sacrifice yourself and guarantee the other two victory?" The voice asked "You have two minutes to decide, let the games begin" he finished before both screens went black and the timer started

Katy looked at both trapped bears as they continued to try and fight out of their restraints

(Confessional -Katy)

"So...Marionette kidnaps us, locks us in these dark and dirty rooms and forces to make hard decisions that involve winning or losing?" Katy said curiously "This is obviously his twist on Saw, those movies really messed with you" she continued

(Confessional End)

Katy stood there moving her eyes back and forth between the two bears, she knew what she wanted to do but didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

"Goldie, you wouldn't save me if this was the other way around" Katy said "Sorry not sorry" she continued as she finally made up her mind and hit the button on the right side of the panel in front of her releasing Freddy from his restraints.

Goldie was at this point furiously trying to get out of the chair, he was saying something but Katy couldn't understand him because of the tape covering his mouth.

Freddy shot up out of the chair and pulled the tape off of his mouth, he quickly started feeling around in his pockets for the key.

"I don't feel anything!" Freddy exclaimed, Katy went wide eyed before shaking her head

"C-check behind the chair or something!" She exclaimed, Freddy did but still couldn't find anything

"There's nothing here" Freddy said in a panic, that's when Katy hit the fence in anger

As Freddy continued to look, Goldie's restraints opened up and he slowly stood up, pulled the tape off of his mouth and began feeling around in his pockets, once he found something a huge smile grew on his face.

"Sometimes your enemy's can be more helpful than your alleys" The deep voice said out of nowhere "You lose" he continued, Katy punched the fence again

"Thanks for help, loser" Goldie said as he walked towards the door that was behind his chair and used the key to open it "I have a game to win" he continued before opening the door and walking out it, slamming it behind him.

Katy dropped to the floor and shook her head as Freddy sat back down in the chair he was previously restrained to.

(With Cheek)

Cheek was walking dark the dim hallway, following the arrows that were painted on the wall.

Everything was so dark and grimy, it was as if she was actually in a Saw movie...and she didn't like it...especially not by her self.

The arrows eventually led her to a crossroads in the hallway, the arrows were however still leading straight.

She figured since she didn't know what else to do to just keep following them, she was walking straight when someone came walking out of the hallway to the right of her.

They bumped into each other and both fell back and screamed simultaneously...

"AHH! They screamed, Cheek looked at who it was revealing themself to be Beth

"B-Beth?" She said curiously

"Cheek" Beth said a little happier then she meant to "I'm glad I'm not the only one left in this place" she continued as her and Beth climbed back to their feet

"Me too, it's pretty creepy in here" Cheek said

"I just want to get out of here and check on Damien" Beth said "He was locked in this room with a sumo wrester and instead of saving himself he fought to get me out" she continued

"That was so sweet of him" Cheek said, Beth nodded

"Brent and I were in a situation like that" Cheek said

"Knowing Brent he sacrificed his chance at winning to help you" Beth said, Cheek nodded

"He did" She said

(Confessional -Cheek)

"This whole situation is just ridiculous" Cheek said "I mean, I guess something like this wasn't too far fetched for Marionette to pull but still" she continued "The sooner this game of his is over the better" she finished

(Switch to -Beth)

"I honestly don't know if I should really be surprised or not that this is happening right now" Beth said "This is just a game for Marionette, but it's creepy as heck to the rest of us that are actually trapped in this place" she continued

(Confessional End)

Cheek and Beth had continued their walk down the hallway as they followed the arrows, they kept walking until they saw someone in the distance.

The figure looked familiar, once they got close enough they could tell who it was...and they didn't like it.

Goldie was standing in front of a door reading something that had been painted on it.

"Sometimes the risk to lose one, is better than losing all" Goldie read to himself, Cheek and Beth had walked up and peaked over his shoulder to read it.

Beth and Cheek looked at each other a little confused themselves...

"I know you're behind me" Goldie said surprising both females, he turned around to look at them

"So what?" Beth said curiously "We followed the arrows, we're supposed to be here" she continued

"Yeah, I know" Goldie said clearly not amused "What does this mean?" He asked moving out of the way of the words on the door, Cheek started reading the sentence again when that same deep voice started playing

"Hello survivors, if you've made it this far you survived the game...however it's not over yet" The voice said "This door is locked and the key can only be found by sacrificing one of yourselves to help others" he continued "Behind the door to the left of you is a pit, and inside that pit hides the key to the door you must get through to get your freedom back...but there is a way into the pit for someone...but not a way out" the voice said

Cheek and Beth looked at each other, Goldie just stood there staring at the door the pit was behind...

"You must decide rather someone sacrifices the chance at victory or you all stay locked up" The deep voice said "Let the games begin" it continued, Cheek and Beth were still standing there looking at each other

Goldie pushed the door open and walked in, there was a dim light hanging about the what must have been twenty foot deep pit in the middle of the room.

Goldie walked over to the side of the pit and saw it wasn't empty either, it was filled dirty underwear.

"Gross" Beth said as her and Cheek walked up

"Who's going in?" Goldie asked before looking at the two females

"Don't look at us, you jump in" Cheek said, Goldie shook his head

"I'm not giving up my chance at winning to help you two get out" He said

"Then why should one of us do the same for you?" Beth asked

"Because I deserve to win this challenge" Goldie replied

"And we don't?" Cheek said curiously, Goldie shook his head

"No" He replied plainly, both Beth and Cheek glared at him

"Then I guess we lose then, because we aren't helping you" Cheek said

"Fine, so be it" Goldie said before turning his back and walking away, he stopped walking and looked behind him realizing that Beth and Cheek were still standing by the pit...he smiled a devious smile when an idea popped into his head.

He quickly turned around, ran, and pushed Beth into the pit.

She fell and face planted against the piles and piles of disgusting underwear.

Cheek looked down at Beth before giving Goldie an angry look...

"What did you do that for?!" Cheek exclaimed

"I told you, I'm not losing" Goldie replied

"And we told you we weren't getting in the pit" Cheek said angrily

"Hey, listen here...just be glad I didn't push you in instead" Goldie replied before looking down at Beth who was trying not to throw up "Find the key and throw it up here" he said, Beth looked up at him with an expression of anger and disgust

"Screw you!" Beth yelled, Goldie rolled his eyes

"Just find the key, you want to help your friend here don't you?" Goldie asked, Beth looked at Cheek who was still angrily staring at Goldie

"Yeah, but I don't want to help you!" Beth yelled

"You know what though, I don't think you have a choice in this situation" Goldie said "Now find the key" he continued, Beth shook her head before she started digging through the underwear for the key.

As she dug she had to hold back the vomit that was trying to force it's way out of her mouth.

Cheek felt so bad for her at that moment, she wanted to push Goldie in there too but didn't want Beth to be trapped in there with such a d bag for the rest of the challenge.

"Did you find it yet?" Goldie asked

"Does it look like it?!" Beth exclaimed rhetorically

"Hurry up, I want to get out of here" Goldie said

"And you don't think I do?!" Beth exclaimed, Goldie once again rolled his eyes

After almost another two minutes of digging Beth finally spotted something shiny, she picked up...

"Here!" Beth yelled as she threw the key up at Goldie's feet, he bent down and grabbed

"Nice doing business with you" He said before quickly heading out of the room, Cheek looked down at the very angry Beth

"Don't let him" Beth said, Cheek nodded

"I won't" Cheek said before turning around and exciting the room, Beth didn't know what to do considering there is no way she was getting out of that pit without a ladder or something.

Once Cheek got back out to the hallway she saw that Goldie had already unlocked the door and made his way inside the next room, she walked into the room and saw Goldie reading something else that was on the wall.

"Invincibility is the key to survival" Goldie read to himself, as Goldie was reading that Cheek looked around the room.

They were standing on a piece of floor large enough for them to maneuver around on but that was it...there was a board placed like a bridge from the broke piece of floor they were on to the broke piece of floor across from them that had the exit door on it.

"Congratulations, you've made it far" The deep voice started "This is your final challenge to earn your freedom, there is a board you must cross to get to the door unfortunately for you the drop underneath the board is full of poison ivy" it continued "Sometimes working with your enemy can be a blessing, the key to the door is hanging on a tack pinned against the wall...it will take both of you to work together to retrieve the key" he continued

Cheek and Goldie glared at each other...

"If you choose not to put your differences aside you will both fail" The deep voice said "Let the games begin" it finished, Cheek and Goldie looked at each other again

"I'd rather lose than work with you" Cheek said

"The feelings are mutual" Goldie replied, Goldie looked at the board before spotting the wall that the key was on and of course it would involve working together to move the board to get to it "I'm crossing" he said as he started balancing his way across the board, Cheek was standing there watching

"How are you supposed to get through the door without the key?" Cheek asked, Goldie ignored her as he reached the other side and grabbed the board by his end

"Pick up your end" Goldie said, Cheek looked at him before looking down at the board "Do you want to get out of here or not?!" He asked in an irritated voice, Cheek bent down and grabbed the board and the two of them lifted up and carried it closer to the wall before setting it back down "Now you cross and grab the key on your way" he said, Cheek looked hesitant

"I do know you don't have something planned?" She asked

"Because if I did why would I be helping you?" Goldie asked rhetorically, Cheek still didn't fully trust him but she decided to cross anyways

She slowly stepped onto the board and started balancing her way across it, once she got to the midway point she stopped and turned towards the key as she was getting ready to pull it off she saw something else besides the key tacked to the wall...

It was an invincibility slip...

Cheek smiled as she pulled the tack off of the wall and grabbed both the key and slip before continuing her walk across the board.

Once she was close to the other side she started to lose her balance, she was getting ready to fall when Goldie stuck his arm out and grabbed her hand.

Cheek was surprised at this, she hasn't noticed that Goldie had grabbed the hand she was holding the key and the slip with until he pulled it away.

He gave her a smile when he saw she realized what he just did...

"Thanks for the help" Goldie said before scooting the board off of the platform with his foot sending it and Cheek falling into the poison ivy below.

"GOLDIE!" Cheek yelled at the top of her lungs, Goldie looked at the slip and the key before looking down at Cheek as she tried to somehow pull herself out of the bushes.

"Later" Goldie said before turning around "And thanks for this invincibility slip" he continued before walking to the door and unlocking it.

After he heard the door unlock he pulled it open and walked out into the long hallway leading to the exit door of the building, he finally got to the other door and pushed it open revealing the bright sunny outside.

Goldie tiredly stumbled out the exit door with a sinister grin on his face and the invincibility pass clenched in his right hand.

Marionette rode up on a little red tricycle and stopped about six feet away from Goldie.

"Congratulations Goldie, you won" Marionette said in his weird deep voice "You took the low road to survival with all of your selfish acts, choosing invincibility over helping others" he continued "It's not a real victory in the eyes of others, but it is to you" he finished

"Of course it is" Goldie said as he stared at Marionette "This game is mine" he continued as he looked at his invincibly pass for the next elimination ceremony

(Confessional -Goldie)

"It's MY time now, I'm not going to sit and wait for the others to vote me off" Goldie started "Everyone looks at me differently and I don't care, this season is MINE and no one...and I mean NO ONE...is going to take that away from me" he continued "So I don't know if anyone is going to be able to see this but, I'm not going ANYWHERE so all of you better get ready for the disappointment of losing because that is what all of you are going to do" he finished

(Confessional End)

"And for the others-" Marionette started "-Its Game Over" he continued in his deep voice before smiling

"Now to go rescue all of the losers of this challenge!" Marionette exclaimed in his normal voice "What will happen next time?" He asked "All your questions and more can only be answered right here on Total...Drama...Showdown!" He finished

* * *

(Question: Who do you think Marionette made the maddest with his "Games"?)

And there's Chapter 15 folks! It's a little...different...then usual but I hope you enjoyed regardless.

I've had an idea in the back of my mind for a Saw inspired challenge since last season but I didn't know how to incorporate into a story with a "T" rating so that's why it never happened.

But after some thought, I managed to come up with this..."games" that are supposed to be serious but they aren't really.

So no blood, gore, or dismemberment...just challenges with some comedy mixed in.


	17. The Showdownstones

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our competitors were kidnap- I mean politely knocked out and taken to an old grimy studio building where they were forced to compete in challenges making tough decisions with good or bad consequences towards them or other competitors" Marionette started "Our remaining competitors, except Goldie, had a "secret" group meeting to discuss what eliminated competitor Max told his former Hunting Heros teammates before he was sent packing which ended with them deciding that Goldie needs to go" he continued "And after a lot of selfless acts, bad decisions, back stabbing, walking across legos, stinky smells, sumo wrestlers, dirty underwear, and poison ivy, Goldie would walk out of our Saw inspired challenge with invincibility for tonight's Goldenette Ceremony and the ability to gloat about surviving our ultimate survivor challenge!" He finished

"What will happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now, on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Foxy, Damien, and Beth had gotten up close to eleven to go back and see if they could actually find out what was in that room this time...to the dismay of Beth of course.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Beth asked "You know what happened last time" she continued

"Tat won't be happenin' again" Foxy said as he showed Beth his shining metal hook "Jus' polished 'er 'n I ain't afraid ta get 'er dirty" he continued

"I'll keep you safe, don't worry" Damien said to the unsure cat with a smile on his face, Beth smiled back

(Confessional -Beth)

"After what Damien did for me in the last challenge, I owe him" Beth started "I don't want to go back to that studio, honestly, but Damien does so I'm not going to keep him from doing so" she continued "I just hope we don't get attacked and kidnapped again" she finished

(Confessional End)

Foxy, Damien, and Beth had reached the studio and were on the way to the door when Foxy stopped walking prompting the other two to do the same.

"Do ye got tat flashlight?" Foxy asked Damien, Damien nodded as he handed it to him "Good, ta light wasn't workin' yesterday so we're goin' ta need it" he continued before continuing on the rest of the way to the door.

Once they got outside they saw it had been closed back, Foxy tried to open it and it had once again been locked.

"What ta heck" Foxy said as he jiggled the handled

"What's wrong?" Beth asked

"It's locked...again" Foxy replied

"What?!" Damien said in surprising before walking towards the door, Foxy stepped out of the way as Damien stood there messing with the knob "But how?!" He asked surprised

"Do you think it was just a set up to get us here yesterday for that challenge?" Beth asked, Foxy and Damien both looked at her "Like maybe Marionette knew Foxy would eventually come to this building and find the locked door and then tell everyone else about it to get us curious about what's behind it so we would come back to try and get in only to see that it was unlocked to distract us allowing those pig masked guys to kidnap us" she explained, Foxy and Damien listened intently before looking at each other

"Ye might be on ta somethin' lass" Foxy said "It very well coulda been a' set-up" he continued "So tere more tan likely isn't even anyting interestin' on ta other side of it" he finished before looking back towards the door, Damien had gone back to messing with the knob as Foxy was talking

"But I wanna know what's behind it" Damien said "It could still be something cool" he continued, Foxy looked at Beth who shrugged

" *sigh* fine lad, step back" Foxy said, Damien did as he was told and backed away from the door

"What are you- *boom!* " Damien was asking before Foxy kicked the locked door open "Never mind" he said

"Foxy, are you sure that was a good idea?" Beth asked, Foxy looked at her

"Don' know, maybe" He replied as he shrugged "Doubt anyones' gonna be usin' tis place anyway n' besides...after tat terrible smell Marionette got trapped in me nose I tink he deserves it" he continued "Now, hand me ta flashlight" he finished as he stuck his hand out, Damien handed him the flashlight.

Foxy turned towards the door and turned the flashlight on...

"Time ta find out what ta big secret is" Foxy said before aiming the flashlight into the dark room.

Foxy shone the flashlight around the room to nothing but disappointment...

"It's just more props" Beth said as she looked over Foxy's shoulder

The whole room was pretty bare except for, as Beth said, a few more props scattered around.

"Well, ye got yer answer" Foxy said as he looked back towards Damien who was the most disappointed out of the group

"That sucks!" Damien exclaimed "What a let down" he continued

"Sorry 'bout tat, lad" Foxy said as he put his hook hand on Damien's shoulder

"There has to be something else in here, why would this room be locked if its just filled with the same stuff that the rest of are?" Damien asked, Foxy shrugged

"Maybe Marionette was just trolling us" Beth suggested

"Tis be a' very good possibility" Foxy said

"Or maybe there's more that we just aren't seeing" Damien said as he reached for the flashlight, Foxy handed it to him

"What are you doing?" Beth asked as Damien walked deeper into the room

"Look around" Damien replied as he started walking around the room

"Do ye see anyting?" Foxy asked

"Not yet, bro" Damien replied as he looked around.

After several more minutes of circling around the bare room not finding anything different, Damien gave up.

"There's really nothing here" He said as he walked back towards Beth and Foxy

"I'm sorry, Damien" Beth said, Damien looked at her

"I'm sorry for dragging you two with me and wasting your time" Damien said, Foxy and Beth shook their heads

"Don' be lad, at least we're doin' sometin' besides sittin' 'round waitin' fer Marionettes stupid challenge" Foxy said

"Yeah it's ok, Damien" Beth said with a smile, Damien looked at the two and nodded

"Well, thank you two anyways" Damien said, the other two nodded again

"Aye, it's alright" Foxy said "Now how 'bout we go n' get some breakfast" He continued

"That sounds nice" Beth said

"I guess I need to eat after all of this disappointment" Damien said, Foxy gave a single nod

"Alright, lets get goin" He said as he lead the group out of the studio

(Confessional -Damien)

"What a bummer, bro" Damien said disappointedly as he shook his head

(Confessional End)

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were trying to do their morning jog but kept having to stop when Cheek would feel the urge to scratch herself.

"Cheek, I told you scratching is not going to make that any better" Brent said

"I-I know but it itches soooo bad!" Cheek exclaimed as she continued to scratch herself, Brent grabbed her arms and forced them down to her side

"You're just going to make it worse, please stop scratching" Brent said, Cheek gave him a distressed look as she fought the urge to itch

"T-this is all Goldie's fault!" Cheek exclaimed in frustration "If he wouldn't have kicked that stupid board out from underneath me this wouldn't be happening!" She continued

"I know Cheek, and we'll get him back for it" Brent started "But for now we have to worry about this scratching, like I said if you keep it up you won't get any better" he continued "Now, lets go look around and see if we can find some anti-itch cream or something" he finished, Cheek nodded

"Ok" She said before her and Brent started walking back towards the trailers

(Confessional -Cheek)

"This is all Goldie's fault that this itching is even happening right now!" Cheek exclaimed "I despise that bear so very much!" She continued as she tried to hold back to urge to scratch "I should take him back to that stupid building and push him in the poison ivy and see how he likes it!" She finished

(Switch to -Brent)

"I feel bad for Cheek with what she's having to go through" Brent started "I've had my experience with poison ivy and the after effect of coming in contact with it is NOT fun, and Cheek got pushed into bushes of it so its not just her hand or something touching a leaf... it's her whole body" he continued "You know now that I think about it I guess we can blame Marionette too...I mean if it wasn't for him setting up that stupid challenge anyways this wouldn't have happened" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Randy and Katy)

Randy and Katy met up outside of the trailers so they could go to their usual morning spot.

"So...are you ok?" Katy asked "You know after what happened in that challenge" she continued

"Aside from still having that stupid smell stuck in my nose, yeah" Randy replied "Marionettes lucky I didn't stomp his string bean self into the ground for that crap" he continued

"I know" Katy said "I didn't have to go through anything like you did, but Marionette is still crazy" she continued, Randy nodded

"Yeah, I know" Randy said as they finally reached studio R "I think Marionette has a personal disdain for me" he continued as he dropped to the ground to start his push-ups "And that's good for him because besides Goldie and Roxy, I think I hate him more than anyone else here" he finished

"I think he has a disdain for all of us quite honestly" Katy started "But just like it doesn't bother you, it doesn't both me" she continued

"Good, it shouldn't" Randy said as he continued his push-ups "Oh, and by the way...I'm taking my trophy back" he continued, Katy was confused at first but then realized what he was talking about

"No you're not" Katy said as she dropped to the ground and started her push-ups.

(Confessional -Randy)

"With every passing day that I'm here, I just can't wait until this season is over and I never have to see Marionettes stupid egotistical face again" Randy started "And as far as Katy goes...she's had my push-up record long enough...I want it back" he finished

(Switch to -Katy)

"Randy is right about Marionette being a jerk off and it does kinda seem obvious that he doesn't like any of us too much" Katy started "And honestly, there have been times where I wanted to wrap my hands around Marionettes stupid little neck and squeeze until his head popped off...but I managed to restrain myself from doing so" she continued "I just know that this will all be over before we know it" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Goldie)

Goldie was back in his "hideout" angrily beating on that punching bag...

"Freddy doesn't deserve to be back" Goldie said angrily as he threw a punch "I've beat him already, there's no reason I should have to do it again" he continued as he threw another punch

After hitting the bag for several minutes he stopped and stood there as a thought ran through his mind...

"Freddy's only back to cheat me out of winning" Goldie said "I bet he's still mad about me causing his elimination" he continued as a glare grew on his face "I'm going to make him wish he stayed gone" he finished as he threw another strong punch at the bag

(Confessional -Goldie)

"What is this? Total Drama Returns?" Goldie asked "It's bad enough Marionette brought back Katy and Brent, but now Freddy?!" He continued "All this means is I have to beat him AGAIN...I have to hurry and get this place cleaned up of all of these losers, so I can get this season over with" he finished

(Confessional End)

(In Dining Hall)

Freddy had been sitting there eating breakfast when Foxy, Damien, and Beth walked in.

"Good morning" Freddy greeted them

"Morning" The three of them replied as they walked to get their plates.

After, they made their way to the table Freddy was at and sat down to eat.

"So haven't talked to you much since you've been back" Beth started "So welcome back" she continued, Freddy smiled and nodded

"Thank you" He replied

"Did ye know tat ye were comin' back?" Foxy asked, Freddy shook his head

"Someone called me and told me that they needed me to come out to some building somewhere and sign some legal papers allowing them to use my likeness for some kind of action figure line and when I got out there someone hit me in the back of the head with something and I woke up tied to a chair" Freddy replied, the others wanted to look surprised but with how things went with them they weren't really

"So...Marionette had guys kidnap ye too, aye?" Foxy said curiously, Freddy nodded

"Guess so" He replied "He did the same to all of you?" He asked, the other three nodded in unison

"Yeah" They all said

"I woke up wit some kinda trap on me head, Randy too. We had ta walk barefoot across Legos ta get to a' key and get ta traps off our head...we didn't and both of us had ta withstand a terrible terrible smell fillin' our noses" Foxy explained

"That's...awful" Freddy said, Foxy nodded

"Tell me 'bout it" He said

"What about you two?" Freddy asked as he looked at Damien and Beth

"Damien gave up winning to help me" Beth said

"Is that so" Freddy said as he smiled at Damien who blushed

"He could have taken his key and went to win, but he chose to fight a sumo wrestler, get mine, and help me out" Beth explained, Both Foxy and Freddy looked at Damien

"Looky here, we have a' Prince Charmin' on our hands" Foxy said jokingly causing Damien to blush a deeper shade of red

"Stop picking on him" Beth said with smile as she playful punched Foxy's arm, Foxy laughed

"I'm only messin' lad" He said

"I-I know" Damien replied

"So, just out of curiosity what happened after Damien helped you?" Freddy asked, Beth's smile left her face almost instantly

"Cheek and I had met up and were almost to the end when we found your brother and he pushed me into a pit of dirty underwear" Beth replied, Freddy cringed at that

"I-I'm sorry about that" Freddy said apologetically

"I don't like your brother, bro" Damien said

"Aye, he's an *bleep* " Foxy said

" *sigh* he wasn't always this bad" Freddy said "This show...its changed him" he continued

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I know the others don't like my brother for everything he has done, and they have a right to dislike him" Freddy started "Goldie and I haven't always seen eye to eye on things but he wasn't always THIS bad" he continued "I wish we could go back in time so I could keep him from ever signing up for this show" he finished

(Switch to -Damien)

"Goldie has done a lot of bad things...and I mean A LOT...but he crossed the line when he put his stupid dirty bear paws on Beth" Damien started "Dude needs to be taught a lesson" he continued as he crossed his arms

(Switch to -Beth)

"After pushing me into that pit in the last challenge, Goldie made my list of people I can't stand!" Beth exclaimed "He's right next to Roxy and the kid that stole my favorite eraser in kindergarten" she continued "I really wish he wouldn't have cheated Cheek and got invincibility for tonight or he would for sure be leaving" she finished

(Confessional End)

The four of them continued talking until Randy and Katy walked in causing them to stop and look at them.

"Hey" Freddy said

"Hey" Katy replied, Randy kept his mouth shut as he made his way over to the food

Freddy looked at Katy and motioned towards Randy, Katy shrugged as she followed Randy to the food.

When they finally made it to the table Freddy decided to see what was wrong.

"Are you ok, Randy?" Freddy asked

"Yeah, your brothers a *bleep* though" Randy replied, Freddy sighed

"I know, I've been told" He said

"Just thought I'd let you know" Randy said before taking a bite of his food

"Well...uh thanks...I guess" Freddy said, Randy gave him a quick nod in response "What I don't understand though is if you all dislike Goldie so much why haven't you voted him off yet?" He said curiously, everyone looked around at each other

"He's on your team, not mine" Randy said to Foxy

"I don' know" Foxy replied "We've just recently discussed tis n' now tat ta lad has invincibility for ta next ceremony he's safe again" he continued

"Seriously though, who's all been eliminated from The Villains team since the begging?" Freddy asked "Roxy, Springtrap, Autumn, and Baxter" he continued answering his own question "Anyone of them could have easily been Goldie and you guys wouldn't be sitting here complaining about him still" he finished, everyone looked around at each other knowing Freddy was right

"Like I said, he's on your team so I haven't had the option to vote him off" Randy said

"Neither have I" Beth said

"So maybe him still bein' here is on me" Foxy said "But tat doesn't mean it's too late ta vote him out, he might be safe tonight but tat doesn't mean he is for ta rest of ta game" he continued

"Freddy, I'm sorry if you don't agree with this but-" Katy was saying before being interrupted

"-It's necessary" Freddy said "Goldie needs to be stopped so maybe he'll snap out of whatever he's going through" he continued "I hate to say it, but he's getting worse than Roxy was" he finished, everyone sat there in silence looking around at one another as they took that thought in.

Eventually the silence was broken when Marionettes voice started booming over the intercom...

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall for another exciting challenge!" Marionette exclaimed "And don't be late!" He continued

Everyone looked around at one another before Beth finally broke the silence...

"Lets see how much worse this can be from the last challenge" She said

Everyone had gone back to talking when Brent and Cheek walked in...

"See, I always knew Fritz was alright" Brent said, Cheek nodded

"I'm just sooo happy that he had some cream that I could use, the itching is like gone" She said

"Well I'm glad" Brent said with a smile before looking at the table full of competitors "Morning" he said

"Morning" They all replied back as Brent and Cheek got a plate before joining them

"How are you feeling today, Cheek?" Beth asked

"So much better, Fritz had some cream for me to use so the itching has stopped" Cheek replied

"So what exactly happened to cause the itching?" Freddy asked, Cheeks smile left her face

"Your idiot brother stole my invincibility pass and pushed me into a bunch of bushes of poison ivy" Cheek replied, Freddy shook his head

"Dang it, Goldie" He muttered to himself "I'm sorry about that" he said to Cheek

"You didn't do it, Goldie should be the one apologizing" Cheek said, Brent nodded

"He's really lucky I haven't laid him out yet" Brent said

"Same, bro" Damien said

"Alright, today's challenge is going to be based off of the legendary Hanna-Barbera cartoon from the 1960's...The Flintstones" Marionette started

"I know what you're about to say and I'm not doing it" Randy said as he crossed his arms

"What am I about to say?" Marionette asked with a smile

"You're about to tell us we have to dress up in ridiculous loincloths to go along with this challenge" Randy replied, Marionettes smile never left his face

"How did you guess?!" He exclaimed as Nightmare wheeled in a rack full of said loincloths

"I told you, I'm NOT wearing that" Randy said

"Well then you lose out on the chance of winning one hundred grand and get to hitch a ride in the Lame-O-Sine along with Whoever else gets the boot tonight" Marionette said, Randy growled

"Haven't you made us look foolish enough already?!" Randy asked "Seriously, why do you enjoy watching us dress up?! Is it some kind of fetish of yours or something?!" He continued, Marionette shook his head

"Nope and nope" Marionette replied "I do it because making you all look like idiots is kinda my job" he continued "And it is really really enjoyable watching you guys running around in costumes like little kids on Halloween" he finished before laughing

"I-I-I-" Randy stuttered as he gritted his teeth

"You what?" Marionette said curiosity, Randy balled up his fists as his eyes began to twitch because he was so mad

Katy walked up and stood face to face with him...

"Randy, you need to calm down" Katy said "I know you're made but destroying Marionette isn't going to get you anywhere" she continued "It's just a stupid costume that you'll only have to wear for a few minutes, just do it so you don't get sent home tonight" she finished, Randy stood there a minute as everyone watched to see what he would do.

He eventually closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he unballed his fists...

"Better?" Katy asked, Randy opened his eyes and nodded

"Better" he replied through gritted teeth

"Ok then, we'll move on" Marionette said with a smile still on his face "Now besides you all having to wear loincloths for this challenge, it is a three part challenge" he continued "First, I'm informing you that as of the last challenge teams are no more and it is now everyone man or woman for themselves!" He exclaimed throwing everyone off guard

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Finally, no more of those other idiots holding me back...it's truly my time to shine" Goldie said with a devious smile on his face

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Well Brent and I being on the same team again was fun while it lasted" Cheek started "Looks like everyones' back to being on their own" she continued

(Switch to -Foxy)

"N' I was really enjoin' bein' team capt'n too" Foxy said "Well, tis be time fer tis capt'n ta get ta treasure he came fer" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Now back to the challenge, this challenge will be a three team of three three part challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

"And that once again kinda defeats the purpose of splitting up the teams when you're just going to immediately throw us into another team challenge" Randy said

"Chill, Debbie Downer" Marionette said "You're ruining the mood, once again" he continued

"The moods always ruined when you're around" Randy said

"I'm just going to ignore that comment because I know the only reason any of you get up in the morning is to see me" Marionette said, everyone looked around at each other before breaking out into laughter "What's so funny?!" He asked

"That you actually think that!" Brent replied through laughter, Marionette crossed his arms and stood there as everyone continued to laugh for several more minutes

"Are you done yet?" He asked as everyone started calming down

"Y-yeah, now just explain your stupid challenge already" Randy said, Marionette frowned

"It's not stupid" He muttered "Now, one member of each team will have to slid down the back of a dinosaur before hopping in a stone car and racing to pick up your other two teammates and racing to the drive in movie...first team to the theater wins" he explained

"So realistically we're recreating The Flintstones intro?" Katy said curiously

"Precisely" Marionette replied

"Ok, so what about these teams you said we were going to be in?" Beth said curiously

"Teams are like this Brent, Beth, and Freddy will be team one...Damien, Cheek, and Foxy will be team two and Randy, Katy, and Goldie will be team three" Marionette said

"What, no!" Randy and Goldie both exclaimed "I don't want to team with him!" They continued before glaring at each other

"Well isn't that just too bad" Marionette said "Randy, Brent, and Foxy will be starting out the challenge for their teams so they will be wearing the orange loincloth" he continued before Nightmare tossed the three of them their loincloths "Katy, Beth, and Cheek will be playing the Mrs. so they get the white loincloth and Goldie, Brent, and Damien will be playing the bestfriend so they get the brown loincloth" he finished as Nightmare finished tossing everyone their costumes

"This is ridiculous" Randy said as he observed the loincloth

"So, everyone get dressed and meet me outside and we'll get this challenge started!" Marionette exclaimed before walking off, everyone looked around at each other before looking down at the ridiculous costumes they were about to be in

(Confessional -Randy)

"I often wonder to myself if it would be possible to dislike Marionette anymore than I already do, but then he goes and pulls something like this and proves me wrong" Randy said before shaking his head "Like, seriously" he continued

(Switch to -Damien)

"I've never worn loincloth before, bro" Damien started "I looks a little too...breezy...for me" he continued before smiling "Bet I'll look good in it though" he continued before winking at the camera

(Confessional End)

Once everyone was ready they had met Marionette outside where he had explained the rules a little more before sending everyone to their starting positions.

"I look freaking ridiculous" Randy said as he stood their in nothing but his orange loincloth

"It's not too bad" Brent said a little unsure himself about his current getup

"Speak fer yourself lad, tis makes me look like a' fool" Foxy said

The three of them were currently standing on a large dinosaur shapes slide that looked like it belonged in some kind of dinosaur themed park, they were all standing on the back of it and the tail was large enough to conveniently be split into three separate slides.

"Now, competitors ready!" Marionette exclaimed "On your mark...get set...GO!" He continued, as soon as he did Brent, Damien, and Foxy immediately jumped onto the slide to slide down.

Foxy was standing as if he was on a skateboard...

"Yabba-Dabba-Doo!" Foxy exclaimed as he slid down, Brent and Randy didn't know why he chose to do that when he could have simply slid down it regularly but they didn't worry about it too much.

Once they reached the bottom they all raced to their separate cars...that were actually made of stone...

"How did you even accomplish this?!" Randy exclaimed as he stared at the giant stone car in front of him, he went to get in and saw that it was foot powered just like the car in the show "And how do you expect us to move it with our feet?!" He continued, Marionette, who was standing off to the side, shrugged.

"Figure it out" he replied, Randy turned to Brent and Foxy who were already in their cars and trying to move them.

Randy jumped into his and did his best too, it was going slow but he was indeed moving it.

Randy, Brent, and Foxy were all pretty even at this point considering they were all by themselves trying to drive a stone car across an old film lot with their feet.

Randy used every bit of speed and strength he could muster to move the car as fast as he could, realizing it would be much easier to move once he had his teammates with him.

He started passing Foxy and Brent who were pretty much doing the same thing he was, but he had a little more strength in him than the other two.

Both Brent and Foxy did their best to try and catch up to him but he just seemed like he was getting further and further away from them.

"How is movin' it so easy now?!" Foxy exclaimed

The other six competitors were standing in front of small thrown together rock house displays as they waited for their drivers.

"Come on Randy!" Goldie exclaimed

"He is, now shut up!" Katy exclaimed causing the bear to look at her

As Randy continued to move the car as fast as he could with the pain growing in his legs he finally saw Goldie and Katy up ahead.

He picked up the pace as much as he could even though he legs were burning from the combination of strength and speed he was having to give out to single handily move the large stone car.

Cheek and Damien and Katy and Goldie watched on as Randy finally pulled up in front of Goldie and Katy.

"Get in" He said tiredly, Katy and Goldie quickly climbed in before they headed off towards the theater "You have to help me if we're going to win" he said as he looked at Katy and Goldie.

"I know" Katy said, Goldie didn't respond but they knew he heard what he said.

The three of them, working together, started moving the car a lot faster than Randy was able to on his own.

Brent was next to pull up to waiting competitors, when he did Freddy and Beth quickly climbed in and without Brent saying he was going to need help they started working with him to move the car.

They were going as fast as they could but Randy's team was still a ways ahead of them at this point.

Soon after, Foxy finally pulled up to his teammates and they quickly jumped in the car before taking off as fast as their legs would take them after Brent's team.

"We're in last, bro!" Damien exclaimed

"We'll catch up, don' worry" Foxy replied "I'm a' runner, 'member?" He continued

"You might be a runner, but not when we're trying to drive a car made out of stone with nothing but our legs" Cheek said

"Aye, still...we'll catch up" Foxy said

Randy, Katy, and Goldie were actually working together as they saw the finish line in the distance...

"Faster, we're almost there!" Goldie exclaimed to the annoyance of both Randy and Katy.

"We're trying!" Katy exclaimed

"Not hard enough, they're gaining on us!" Goldie exclaimed as he looked back and saw the other two teams closing in on them "I'm not a loser, so speed it up!" He continued in a very demanding tone, Randy and Katy both looked at each other.

"If you don't shut your big mouth right now we're going to stop helping at all!" Randy exclaimed, Goldie gave him an annoyed look.

"Then you'd lose too, idiot!" Goldie exclaimed, Randy growled under his breath and was about a second away from throwing the challenge just so he could get away from Goldie.

"Shut up, Goldie!" Katy exclaimed, Goldie glared at her

"Don't tell me to shut up, again" Goldie said

"If you would just shut up and focus on the challenge without running your mouth I wouldn't have to!" Katy exclaimed

(Confessional -Katy)

"Gosh, Goldie is getting on my last nerves!" Katy exclaimed "Alls he does is run his big mouth and make everyone else mad!" She continued "The sooner we can vote him off the better" she finished

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Katy's luck she's a girl or I would have knocked her into next week for telling me to shut up" Goldie said

(Confessional End)

Brent, Beth, and Freddy had managed to get a little bit ahead of Foxy, Cheek, and Damien but they were still behind Randy, Katy, and Goldie.

"Ok, we're doing good" Brent said as him and his partners struggled to keep the giant rock with wheels moving

"I can't feel my legs" Beth whined

"We're almost there, this will be over sooner than you think" Brent replied, he was in the same boat as Beth was in about not being able to feel his legs but he didn't want to say anything.

Foxy, Damien, and Cheek were catching up to Brent and his partners but they were just as tired as everyone else.

"Gah, tis is ridiculous!" Foxy exclaimed

"Dude, I-I think I'm going to need new legs after this" Damien said

"Me too" Cheek said, Foxy looked sideways at his partners before looking straight again and seeing the giant theater screen in the distance

"Look, ta finish line" Foxy said causing Cheek and Damien to sigh in relief

"We're far too behind at this point to pass Randy's team" Cheek said

"Tat may be so, but we can still pass Brent's" Foxy replied "Put everyting ye have into pushin' tis car until ta end of tis challenge" he continued, Cheek and Damien nodded as all at once they all used every bit of energy they had left to move the heavy stone car.

Brent looked back just as Foxy's team passed the back end of his teams car...

"They're passing us" Brent said to Beth and Freddy making then kick it into higher gear and try to speed up.

"We're comin' fer second place, lad!" Foxy exclaimed, Brent shook his head as he looked back towards Freddy and Beth who were pushing as fast as they could

"Guys are you-" Brent was saying before being cut off by Foxy

"-Sorry 'bout tis, laddy" Foxy said as his team passed Brent's, they didn't make it far though because almost immediately after they passed Brent's team Marionette blew some kind of whistle.

"And we have your winners!" Marionette exclaimed as Randy, Katy, and Goldie climbed out of the car their car

Foxy's team came to a sudden stop as they watched on...

Brent looked at Freddy and Beth who looked dead tired, they both slid down the seat and tried to get some feeling back in their legs.

"Are you guys alright?" Brent asked

"Just tired" Freddy said

"And a little disappointed" Beth added, Brent nodded before he climbed out of the car.

Beth went to climb out next but seeing as how she couldn't feel her legs she almost fell, Brent caught her and helped her up.

"Thank you" Beth thanked him, Brent nodded as Freddy climbed out next.

"Walking is going to be a pain in the but for a little while" Freddy said as he leaned up against the stone, Brent nodded

"I know, right" He said.

After, Damien ran up to Beth to see if she was alright...

"I saw you almost fall, are you ok?" He asked, Beth looked at him and nodded

"Just tired" She replied

Randy and Katy walked up to them leaving Goldie standing by their car...

"Hey, heck of a challenge aye" Katy said, the others looked at her...

"I hated it" Randy said

"Me too" Beth said

"Make tat three of us" Foxy said as him and Cheek joined the group

"Well, you can talk about how much you hated the challenge later" Marionette said as he walked up "But for now this was kinda a reward challenge so I have to give out the prize for our group of winners" he continued

"You didn't tell us this was a reward challenge!" Cheek exclaimed, Marionette shrugged

"Must have slipped my mind" He said, Goldie had walked up when he heard "prize for our winners"

"What did I win?" Goldie asked

"Well Randy, Katy, and Goldie...you all won invincibility passes for the next Goldenette Award Ceremony!" Marionette exclaimed "Not tonight's...but the one after" he continued

"HA!" Goldie exclaimed, everyone groaned in annoyance when that happened "Guess I'm good for the next two ceremonies!" He continued annoying everyone further

"You shouldn't be!" Cheek exclaimed "That invincibility for tonight should be mine and you know it!" She continued, Goldie shrugged

"I didn't see you walk out of the last challenge with it, I did" He replied

"You stole it from me and pushed me into poison ivy you *bleep*hole!" Cheek exclaimed

"Language missy, there's innocent little kids watching" Goldie said almost mockingly, Cheek growled

Brent saw she looked like she was about to maul Goldie so he put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him...

"Not now, we'll get him back" Brent said quietly to her, Cheek nodded before glaring back at Goldie.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I had that invincibility pass fair and square and Goldie, like the *bleep* he is stole it from me!" Cheek exclaimed "How does he keep ending up with invincibility when alls he does is cheat?!" She continued "He should have been eliminated along time ago!" She finished

(Switch to -Goldie)

"It seems like someone is a little butthurt about my good luck" Goldie started "I honestly don't see what Cheek has to be so mad about, I won the last two invincibilities fair and without cheating" he continued "I mean sure, I pushed Cheek in poison ivy, but it wasn't cheating...it was me wanting victory by myself" he finished

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Welcome competitors, I know you're all excited to be here tonight!" Marionette exclaimed as he stared at the group of competitors in the bleachers, none of them looked amused in the slightest "Anywho, this is the first time that you've all been here together in awhile...but you should all know what happens if you don't receive a Goldenette Award" he continued

"Yeah we do, so please don't explain it to us again" Katy said

"Fine, sheesh" Marionette said "Lame-O-Sine is right over there, whoever doesn't receive a Goldentte Award will be taking a ride to loserville in the back of it" he continued "So lets get this started!" He finished

"First off, Goldie won invincibility for tonight in the last challenge...so he's safe" Marionette said as he tossed a smirking Goldie an award to the annoyance of the other competitors "Next up we have Freddy, who isn't eliminated his second night back" He continued as he tossed Freddy an award to the annoyance of his brother

"Lets see...Beth and Damien, the both of you are safe" Marionette said as he tossed Beth and Damien awards, they smiled at each other as they caught them

"Former team captains Foxy and Randy" He said as he tossed them awards

"And...Katy" Marionette said as he tossed Katy an award, Brent and Cheek went wide eyed as they looked at each other

"Ouch...Brent, Cheek one of you is leaving tonight" Marionette said as Brent and Cheek continued to sit there in stunned silence

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Brent and Cheek finally looked back towards Marionette still surprised and not excited to hear the results.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Brent and Cheek disappointedly looked at each other again before Brent slowly shook his head...

Marionette stood up on the stage moving the last award back and fourth between the soon to be separated again couple with a smile on his face.

"Hmmm..." Marionette started as he continued to move the final award between the two, he was standing there taking his own sweet time like he usually does allowing the tension to build up "You're both about to find out which one of you your "friends" like the least" he continued

"Shut up, before I come up there and shove that goofy looking award straight up your-" Randy was saying before Katy cleared her throat to stop him, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Fine...and the final award goes to" Marionette started before stopping, Brent and Cheek sat there waiting to deal with whatever was about to happen "...Brent" he continued before tossing Brent the award "Dude, you just got your girlfriend eliminated...what a shame" he finished

(Elimination Music Starts)

Cheek looked down in disappointment and Brent put his arm around her feeling bad himself.

"I'm sorry" Brent said, Cheek looked at him and shook her head

"It's ok, you don't have to be sorry" She said before smiling at him "One of us was going to lose eventually" she continued

"I know, I just feel like you deserve to be here more than I do" Brent started "I mean I left, you didn't" he continued

"You had a concussion, sweetheart" Cheek said before standing up and opening her arms, Brent stood up and hugged her "I stayed around last season after you were eliminated, it's your turn now" she continued, they broke the hug and Brent gave her a single nod

"Aww isn't that sweet, but it's time for you to hit the road, loser" Goldie said, Cheek growled under her breath as she glared at the taunting golden bear

"This is your fault!" Cheek exclaimed "I wouldn't be eliminated right now if it wasn't for you cheating me in the last challenge!" She continued

"Boo-hoo, I was cheated, boo-hoo" Goldie mocked "Don't you have a Lame-O-Sine to catch?" He asked

"You know, you're a *bleep* " Brent said

"Shut up, you're not out so why are you even talking?" Goldie asked

"Because as I just said...you're a *bleep* " Brent replied

"You know what, I've had enough of this...I'm going back to the trailer" Goldie said as he stood up and started his walk back to the trailer

"Goldie, wait" Cheek called as she quickly started walking towards him, everyone else was wondering what she was doing

Goldie stopped and turned around to reply...

"What do you want, I want to-" Goldie was saying before being stopped mid sentence by a fist connecting to the side of his face causing him to stumble back before falling to the ground.

Everyone was sitting there in stunned silence for several seconds before they all erupted into cheering as Cheek walked back up to Brent.

"Dang, bro!" Damien exclaimed

"I needed to do that" Cheek said, Brent chuckled a little before nodding

"I am proud as heck to be able to call you my girlfriend" Brent said, Cheek smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I'm glad" Cheek said as they broke the kiss

"Yes, well as fun and heartwarming as this has been...you need to get going" Marionette said

"Yeah yeah yeah" Cheek said without looking at him

"May I walk you to the car?" Brent asked, Cheek giggled and nodded

"You may" She replied before looking back at the other competitors "Bye you guys" she said.

"Bye, Cheek", "Bye", and "Later" filled the bleachers as they replied back.

After, Brent walked Cheek down the dirty red carpet on the ground up to the Lame-O-Sine.

"Seriously, this time when this season is over...I'm taking you to dinner rather I win or lose" Brent said, Cheek smiled at him.

"I'm looking forward to it" She replied before kissing him again, once they broke the kiss Brent opened the Lame-O-Sine door for her but she didn't get to climb in before someone else climbed out to the surprise of both Brent and Cheek.

"What the-" Brent was saying before being cut off.

"Miss me?" The white and pink vixen that climbed out said as she looked from Brent to Cheek "Guess you're out, what a shame" she continued before nudging past Brent and making her way down the carpet over to the other competitors who were all just as stunned as Brent and Cheek were.

"What are you doing back?!" Randy exclaimed, Roxy looked at him and smiled but didn't reply.

"Ahh, yes Roxy, your lawyer told me you'd be coming" Marionette said in an unamused tone.

"Yes, and now that I'm back...this game is mine" Roxy said as she looked around at the remaining stunned, annoyed, and angry competitors staring at her.

Brent and Cheek were watching from the Lame-O-Sine still stunned, Brent looked at Cheek and shook his head.

"This is going to be a nightmare" Brent said, Cheek nodded

"I'm sorry" Cheek said before kissing him again "Good luck, I know you can do it" she continued, Brent gave a single nod

"Hopefully" He said as he watched Cheek climb in the Lame-O-Sine, he closed the door for her and she rolled the window down

"I love you" Cheek said surprising Brent, but before he could reply the Lame-O-Sine took off leaving the stunned Brent standing there watching it disappear in the distance.

* * *

And there's Chapter 16! I hope you all enjoyed it.

Another return?! Yes, everyone's favorite bully vixen is back in the game! How are the others going to react to the fact that they now have to deal with both Roxy AND Goldie?


	18. Showdown Ball Z

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our competitors were sent back to the Stone Age in our Flintstones themed three-part challenge!" Marionette started "Foxy, Damien, and, Beth decided that breaking into a clearly restricted area was a good idea when kicked in the door to one of the storage rooms in a studio, Freddy was welcomed back with open arms and greeted with insults about his obviously disliked brother, and I managed to annoy Randy more than I usually do" he continued before laughing "But in the end after a tough leg exorcise of the teams driving a stone car to the finish line with nothing but their feet, Cheek and Brent were sent to the bottom two where Cheek was sent packing and guilt of surviving when his girlfriend didn't running through Brent" he finished

"Oh, and a cranky, loudmouthed, hated as much as Goldie, previously eliminated white vixen made her shocking return to competition!" He added "What does she have up her sleeve?" He asked "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Brent was currently sitting alone in the dining hall eating breakfast with the thought of what had happened with Cheek running through his mind over and over again.

They were dating, sure, he knew that much but he didn't know that she LOVED him.

Brent continued to sit there lost in thought as Freddy walked in...

"Morning" Freddy said only to not get a reply which he thought was weird especially for Brent "Uh...Brent?" He said as he walked up to the table and snapped his fingers in his face causing Brent to finally come back down to earth

"Oh...uh hey, Freddy" Brent said, Freddy didn't know what was going on with him but decided he wanted to try and figure out

"Are you ok?" Freddy asked, Brent nodded

"Yeah, yeah...I'm good" Brent replied, Freddy could tell something was up

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Freddy asked, Brent sighed

"Ok, look...before Cheek left she told me something when we were over by the Lame-O-Sine that I didn't know how to respond to" Brent started

"And that is?" Freddy said curiously

"She told me she loved me" Brent said causing Freddy to give a single nod

"And that's a bad thing?" Freddy asked

"No, of course not" Brent replied

"Ok, then what's the problem?" Freddy asked

"I feel bad because I didn't say it back" Brent replied

"And why didn't you?" Freddy asked

"I stood there froze like an idiot and watched the stupid limo take off before I could" Brent replied annoyed at himself because of the thought

"Well, I mean that's not something that you should feel bad about" Freddy started "It's not like it's your fault that the limo took off" he continued "Like, if I was in your situation and Polly told me that she loved me like that I probably would have done the same thing" he finished

"Really?" Brent said curiously, Freddy nodded

"Just the thought of knowing you found someone that cares about you enough to say that is something that's surprising at first but once you realize that they actually mean it...it's something special" Freddy said "You love her back, right?" He asked, Brent quickly nodded

"Of course I do" Brent replied "She means the world to me and I want her to know that" he continued, Freddy smiled

"Well, there you go" Freddy said "Don't beat yourself up over what happened, you know she's going to be watching and you know she's going to see this" he continued "Because apparently we don't get ANY privacy here" he finished as he gave an annoyed glance to the camera man

"You're right, Freddy" Brent started "Thank you" he continued, Freddy nodded

"Glad I could help" Freddy said

"So changing the subject from me to you- how are you and Polly?" Brent asked

"Oh, we're good...I think" Freddy started "I haven't had the chance to see her too much lately" he continued as he grew concerned about his relationship

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Talking to Brent about him and Cheek really got me thinking about Polly and myself" Freddy started "I hope we're still good...at least I think we we are" he continued "Polly, I don't know if you're watching but I apologize for my lack of presence in your life but that will change...I promise" he finished

(Switch to -Brent)

"Cheek, I hope you're watching this right now because I have something really important I want to say" Brent started "Even though I can't say it in person I want you to that-" he continued before stopping and taking a deep breath "Cheek, I lo-" he was saying before the camera cut off

(Confessional End)

(With Randy and Katy)

Randy and Katy were on their way to their usual workout spot when they saw Foxy sitting up against one of the buildings with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, they looked at each other before approaching him.

"Hey, Foxy" Katy said causing Foxy to open his eye and look at them

"Ahoy tere" Foxy said "What can I help ye wit?" He asked

"Oh nothing, we just saw you sitting here and thought you could use some company" Katy replied

"Tat was nice of ye two, but I'm good" Foxy said

"Are you sure dude?" Randy asked, Foxy nodded

"Yep, I'm sure" Foxy replied

"Well we were just on our way to start our morning workout if you wanted to join us" Katy offered

"Mornin' workout?" Foxy said curiously "Is tat what ye two do everyday?" He asked

"Yeah, push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups...stuff like that" Katy replied

"No weights so we have to make do with what we have" Randy added, Foxy nodded

"I don' know if I'll be much use wit a' hook hand" Foxy replied as he showed them his hook "I'm more of'a runnin' type o' guy" he continued

"Come on, you've played dodgeball, drove go-karts, fought with a sword, wrestled, and climbed a cliff with your hook...I'm pretty sure you can do a couple push-ups" Randy said, Foxy stood there thinking before nodding

"Fine, I'll do ye push-ups...but ye have ta race me" Foxy said

"Ok, you're on" Randy said with a smirk "Where do you want to race to?" He asked

"How 'bout tat studio ye n' Katy go ta?" Foxy said curiously, Randy nodded

"That'll work" He said

"Do you know where it's at?" Katy asked, Foxy shook his head

"Nope, tell me n' I will" Foxy replied

"It's the studio with the giant R on the front of it" Katy said "It's right on the other side of those buildings over-" she was saying as she pointed in the direction of the studio, but before she could finish Randy took off running towards it

"Aye, get back 'er ye cheater!" Foxy exclaimed as he took off running after him

"-there" Katy finished as she watched the two race towards the studio "Boys" she said to herself as she started walking towards the studio

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth were walking around the lot with no real destination as they talked...

"Can you believe Roxy lawyered her way back into competition?" Beth asked, Damien shook his head

"I know, it was a cheap way to get back in" Damien said, Beth nodded

(Confessional -Beth)

"It was bad enough having to put up with Goldie and now Roxy is back?!" Beth exclaimed "Two of the biggest bully's ever, between the two of them their going to cheat us all" she continued before crossing her arms

(Confessional End)

Beth and Damien had continued walking when Foxy and Randy sped past them as they raced towards studio R...

"What was that about?" Beth asked, Damien shrugged

"They're racing to the studio that Randy and I go to everyone morning" Katy replied as she walked up behind them

"Why are they racing?" Beth asked

"Foxy agreed to workout with us if Randy would race him to the studio and Randy agreed" Katy replied

"I want to see who wins" Damien said, Beth looked at him before looking at Katy

"Do you mind if we follow you?" Beth asked

"Not at all, be my guest" Katy replied as she started walking again, Beth and Damien glanced at each other before following behind her

Randy and Foxy finally saw the studio in the distance so they picked up their speed...

"One ting ye should know about me, is tat runnin' is me ting n' I ain't gettin' beat at it" Foxy said as he passed Randy and reached the studio, Foxy stopped and threw his arms in the air "Told ye, lad" he continued

Randy ran up next before coming to a stop as he put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath...

"Alright *pant* you beat me" Randy started "Congrats" he continued

Eventually Katy, Damien, and Beth walked up and saw the two standing there...

"Who won?" Katy asked, Foxy smirked and raised his hand

"Tat would be me" Foxy replied

"You got lucky" Randy said as he finally stood back up straight

"Naw, I told ye...runnin' is me ting" Foxy said

"I bet I can do more push-ups than you" Randy said, Foxy shrugged

"Maybe...but I'll give ye a go on tat" Foxy said before dropping to the ground, he struggled to prop himself up correctly but eventually managed to do so.

Randy dropped down next and they started their push-ups, Foxy was honestly doing quit well for only having one good hand.

"This is something you won't beat me at" Randy said

"I ain't doin' too bad so we'll see" Foxy replied

Katy, Damien, and Beth all stood there watching as Foxy and Randy continued their push-ups nonstop for almost fifteen minutes.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I don't understand why everything has to be a competition with them" Katy started "And their prides are so big that neither one of them will stop until they die" she continued "Boys" she finished before shaking her head

(Switch to -Randy)

"Foxy might have beat me in a foot race but I'll be *bleep* if he beats me in a push-up contest" Randy said

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy had been stalking around the lot with an arrogant smirk on her face knowing she got her way with returning.

She was walking when she spotted Goldie sneaking into an old studio in the back of the lot, she glared in his direction not knowing what he was doing.

She decided to follow him and find out.

When she reached the studio she opened the door and walked in honesty not caring too much if he heard her.

She walked deeper into the building until she saw the glow of a light in the back of the building, she walked down the hall and pressed herself against the wall when she reached the room the light was coming from.

Goldie was standing in there writing something with a marker on an old whiteboard, Roxy squinted her eyes to see if she could make anything out.

She could make out a few names Max, Cheek, and Freddy but that was about it.

When Goldie was finished writing he murmured something to himself before stepping away from the board making it easier for Roxy to see what was on it, it was a list with all the competitors names on it.

There were X's over everyone that had been eliminated so far circles around everyone that was still in the game including Roxy, herself.

But there was something different over Freddy's name, a target.

Roxy figured that meant he was targeting Freddy next, a tactic she was very familiar with.

"Freddy has to go" Goldie said to himself as he observed his list "I have to think of something that I can do to get him out of here" he continued, Roxy stood there listening to everything he said "And now I have to worry about Roxy again, great" he finished, Roxy's glare returned to her face

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I'll tell you right now, that idiot is NOT cheating me out of winning that money" Roxy started "He thinks he can be better at playing dirty than me? HA! He's dead wrong" she continued "I need him gone, and I think I have an idea on just how I can get that to happen" she finished as a devious smile grew on her face

(Confessional End)

Roxy had exited the studio and was on her way to the dining hall to hopefully find the others when she saw a group of them together by one of the studios, she started making her way towards them without any of them even noticing her.

Roxy knew she didn't want to do what she was about to, but it was a necessity if she wanted Goldie gone.

"Hey" Roxy said getting the groups attention

"What do you want, Roxy?" Katy asked

"I want to talk to all of you" Roxy replied

"Why *pant* would you think that we would want to talk to you?" Randy asked as he continued his push-ups

"Because I want to make a deal with all of you" Roxy replied, that prompted Randy and Foxy to stop their push-ups and climb to their feet

"Look, I don't know what you're up to but we don't want any part of it" Randy said

"Oh I think you will" Roxy started "Just listen to what I have to say first" she continued, Randy stood there with his arms crossed as he looked around at the other four

"Why should we?" Beth asked "After all you put everyone through last season" she continued, Roxy rolled her eyes

"You guys are still on about that?" Roxy asked

"You cheated and got Randy, Brent, Foxy, Axel, Springtrap, and Katy eliminated" Beth started

"You made The Hunters turn on each other even though you weren't on that team" Katy said

"Ye manipulated both Randy n' Baxter ta help ye cheat and ye tried ta ruin me relationship wit Chica" Foxy said

"Yeah and you treated all of us like dirt" Damien said

"So why would you think any of us would want to help you?" Randy asked

"Because I know none of you like Goldie" Roxy replied

"Yeah, and none of us like you either so what's your point?" Randy asked

"Look, I want Goldie out of here as much as you do and I think we can accomplish that if we put our differences aside for one day and put all of our anger on Goldie" Roxy replied, the others looked around at each other

"N' how do we know tis ain't another one of yer plans ta cheat us?" Foxy asked

"Yeah, how do we know you aren't working with Goldie?" Beth asked

"Because I can't stand Goldie, he's as annoying to me as the rest of you are" Roxy replied "And if this was another one of my plans why would I be telling all of you about it?" She asked

"Not all of us are here, this could be a trick to try and get Brent or Freddy eliminated" Damien said, Roxy rolled her eyes again

"Where are they?" Roxy asked "If you don't believe I'm serious about this why don't we go find them and I'll tell them everything I told all of you" she continued

"Fine, I want to know what they think about this" Katy said

(In Dining Hall)

Brent and Freddy were still sitting in there talking when the group of other competitors walked in...

"Hey you guys we were just-" Freddy was saying before stopping mid sentence when he realized that Roxy was with the group "Uh...what's going on?" He asked

"Roxy has something she wants to tell the two of you" Katy said before looking at Roxy "Tell them what you told us" she continued, Roxy stepped forward not taking her eyes off Brent and Freddy as she did

"Ok look, you guys don't like me and I don't like you...but we have something in common" Roxy started

"And what's that?" Brent asked

"None of us like Goldie" Roxy replied

"Well, uh...he's kind of my brother so-" Freddy was saying before being interrupted

"-I mean in the competition" Roxy said

"I don't like him either way" Randy said, Roxy didn't even look back at him

"I know you guys want Goldie gone and I do too" Roxy started "But seeing as how none of you have managed to accomplish that goal yet I have an idea as to how we can get it done" she continued "But, unfortunately, it would mean all of us working together" she finished, Brent and Freddy looked at each other

"No way" Freddy said "After all you did last season, I'd rather my brother stay than help you" he continued, Brent looked past Roxy at Randy

"You're in on this with her?" He asked, Randy just have a single shake

"I haven't decided yet" Randy replied

"I mean we all know how manipulative she is, I mean she managed to eliminate half of us last season" Katy said

"Ok, and you want to help her because?" Freddy asked

"I don't, but I also don't want your brother here anymore either" Katy started, Randy sighed

"As much as I hate to admit it, and I mean I really really REALLY hate to admit it, but I think she's right" Randy said shocking everyone else in the room "Hear me out, she obviously knows what she's doing or else she wouldn't have somehow made it to the final two last season" he continued "I mean, like Katy said...she managed to eliminate half of us by herself" he finished

(Confessional -Randy)

"I dislike Roxy so very very much, but I honestly think with her help we can get Goldie out of here once and for all" Randy started "I mean I'll probably hate myself in the future for it but, it needs to be done...I guess" he continued, muttering the last part.

(Confessional End)

"Randy, you are the LAST person I thought I'd ever hear that from" Freddy said

"I don't want to work with her, in any way, shape, or form" Randy started "But your brother has gotten too out of hand to be ignored, he needs to get eliminated before this turns into another Roxy incident" He continued

"You know I'm RIGHT HERE?!" Roxy said in an annoyed tone

"I don't care" Randy replied

"Freddy, maybe he's right" Brent said

"You too?!" Freddy exclaimed

"Nothing we tried has worked so far, so maybe she can be of some sort of help" Brent replied

"Foxy?" Freddy said curiously as he looked at the fox, Foxy looked down and shook his head

"I'm sorry Freddy, we need her help" Foxy said, Freddy couldn't believe what he was hearing from everyone

"I can't believe this" Freddy started "What would Cheek and Chica think about you two working with Roxy?" He asked, Brent and Foxy looked at each other

"They'd understand" Brent said, Freddy shook his head

"I'm not taking any part in this" Freddy started before standing up "I'm not becoming a sellout" he continued before pushing past everyone and walking out of the dining hall, the others watched before looking around at each other

(Confessional -Freddy)

"This whole thing is one big joke" Freddy started "I can't believe Foxy, Randy, Brent have all decided to forget about what Roxy did to them last season and work with her" he continued "Katy, Beth, and Damien are bad enough but I never in a million years thought the other three would sellout like that" he finished before shaking his head

(Switch to -Brent)

Brent looked down before looking back up towards the camera...

"I'm not happy about this situation, but Roxy can help us take out Goldie...and that NEEDS to be done" Brent started "I can understand why Freddy is upset and he has every right to be" he continued "But I just hope Cheek really does understand this whole thing, I mean I'm working with Roxy for one day to help get rid of Goldie who has been causing nothing but trouble since we've been back...I mean that doesn't make me a sellout...does it?" He finished

(Confessional End)

"So are you guys in or what?" Roxy asked, everyone once again looked around at each other

"Yeah, we are" Randy replied

"Just know though, if you try ANYTHING you'll be next to go" Brent said, Roxy knew he was being serious because of the way he said it.

She looked around and saw the others giving her the same serious look that Brent was giving her.

"Yeah, whatever" Roxy replied

(Confessional -Roxy)

"This annoys me just as much as it does them, but Goldie is NOT stealing my spotlight" Roxy started "And if that means having to work with Randy and his annoying friends then so be it" she continued

(Confessional End)

After the group had finished their conversation they were getting ready to head their own ways when Marionettes voice started booming from the intercom...

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's super saiyan challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

"Dragon Ball Z?!" Damien happily exclaimed causing the others to look at him "What?" He said curiously "It's a good anime" he muttered

"It is" Randy piped up causing everyone to shift their attention from Damien to Randy

"You're just full of surprises today aren't you?" Katy asked, Randy looked at her and shrugged

"Gooooodddd morning competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he walked in, the others cringed as he did

"Ohhhh I hate that voice!" Randy exclaimed

"This voice is magical and- where are the others?" Marionette asked as he looked around

"Crud" Foxy said as he face palmed

"What did I say about being late?!" Marionette exclaimed causing everyone to groan

"Dude, you literally just called for us to be here" Damien started "I'm sure both Freddy and Goldie are on their way" he continued

"I'll give them three minutes" Marionette said as he looked at his watch

"You are-" Katy was saying before being interrupted

"-An inspiration to men and women everywhere?" Marionette said curiously "I know I know, thank you" he continued, Katy shook her head

"I can tell you right now that's not it" Randy said

Marionette was getting ready to reply to him when Goldie walked in...

"You're late" Marionette said, Goldie stopped and looked at him with an annoyed look

"And you have a big head" Goldie replied, Marionette grabbed his head

"I do not!" He exclaimed, Goldie just ignored him and sat down at his usual by himself table

Eventually Freddy rejoined the group so Marionettes head didn't explode...

"Ok, so first...stop being late" Marionette started causing almost everyone to roll their eyes "Next today's challenge...it's going to be based of the insanely popular anime series Dragon Ball Z!" He continued "So how this is going to work is since there is an uneven amount of competitors were going to play a little game" he said as Fritz wheeled in a cart with nine cups on it

"Uh...what kind of game?" Katy asked

"Underneath eight of those cups are dragon balls, whichever one of you doesn't get a dragon ball doesn't get to compete in today's actual challenge" Marionette explained

"But...there are only seven dragon balls" Damien said, Marionette looked at him

"And that's my problem?" Marionette asked

"Well no, but you said there's eight dragon balls under those cups and-" Damien was saying before being interrupted

"-Yes, because we're trying to get away from the uneven number so we can do todays challenge" Marionette said "So, unless you have a better idea...zip it" he continued, Damien nodded once before looking down "Good, so each of you go and pick a cup...whoever doesn't get a dragon ball will be watching everyone else compete and will also not have a chance at getting invincibility for the next Goldenette Ceremony" he finished, as he did all the competitors walked to the cart and all put their hands on a different cup.

"This is stupid" Randy muttered, the others just nodded

"Alright, pick up your cup and lets find out who will be competing today" Marionette said before everyone lifted up their cups

"I got one" Brent said

"Me too" Katy said

"Make tat three of us" Foxy said

"Looks like I get to compete for invincibility" Goldie said with a smirk on his face as he tossed his dragon ball up in the air and caught it

"Well would you look at that, me too" Roxy said as she smirked at Goldie, Goldie's smirk turned into an annoyed look when she did

"I didn't get one" Beth said disappointedly

"So it appears that we have our loser!" Marionette exclaimed "Beth will NOT be competing for invincibility tonight!" He continued, Damien gave Beth a sympathetic look.

"That sucks" Damien said, Beth nodded

"It does" She replied

"Yes, what a pity" Marionette started "As for the rest of you, follow me and I'll take you to where today's challenge is going to take place!" He continued

"You haven't even told us what it is yet" Roxy said

"I'll explain it when we get there, gosh" Marionette said before heading towards the door, everyone looked around at each other before following him out.

(Confessional -Beth)

"And because I didn't pick the right cup I don't get to compete in today's challenge" Beth said before shaking her head "A bit on the ridiculous side don't you think?" She asked "I just hope that one of the others and stop Goldie from winning invincibility again" she finished.

(Confessional End)

Marionette had led all the competitors to some kind of pit that had two "floating" stone-like platforms in the middle of it, everyone immediately kind of picked up on what the challenge was.

"So today's challenge will pit all of you in a series of one on one battles to see which one of you super saiyans can outlast the rest!" Marionette exclaimed "If it wasn't obvious already, the goal is to knock your opponent off of their platform and into the pit below" he continued "But, the catch is you will have to do so while dodging a series of kami hami ha's being thrown at you" he finished as he looked over towards Nightmare who was standing next to some kind of large catapult with large blue paint balls in a stack off to the side.

"Of course" Randy said

"Now lets get this fun started!" Marionette exclaimed "Kicking off our tournament will be Goldie vs Damien!" He continued.

"Easy" Goldie said as he glanced at Damien

Beth put her hands on Damien's shoulders and tried giving him a little pep talk...

"You can beat him, I know you can" Beth said, Damien nervously nodded as Randy walked up.

"You have to beat him and knock him out of the tournament" Randy said "Make sure he doesn't get invincibility again" he continued, Damien nodded.

"I can do it" Damien said, Randy nodded

"Good" He said

"Hurry it up!" Goldie, who was already on his platform, exclaimed.

Damien looked up at him before looking back at Beth who gave him a nod.

"You can do it" Beth said, Damien nodded again before heading off to his platform.

Once Damien was on his platform his looked across over to Goldie who had the most confident look on his face.

"I can beat him" Damien muttered to himself

"Alrighty, fight!" Marionette exclaimed, as soon as he said it Damien went to throw a swing at Goldie but Goldie dodged and kicked Damien in his knee causing him to lose his footing and fall off of his platform.

Damien fell and landed face first on the ground below his platform...

"And it looks like Goldie wins our first match!" Marionette exclaimed, Randy face palmed and sighed as he did.

Beth quickly made her way over to Damien who was trying to push himself up...

"Are you ok?" Beth asked

"I-I don't know what happened" Damien replied "I-I thought I could beat him" he continued

"It's ok Damien, he hasn't won yet" Beth said

"But the others were counting on me to beat him, and I failed" Damien said, Beth gave him a sympathetic look as she rubbed his shoulder.

(Confessional -Damien)

"It's like one minute I'm on that platform form face to face with Goldie and the next I'm lying on my face on the ground and Marionette is saying that Goldie won" Damien started "The others were counting on me to knock Goldie out of the tournament and I couldn't even do that, bro" he continued before looking down

(Confessional End)

"Alright, match number two will be Brent vs Freddy!" Marionette exclaimed, Brent and Freddy didn't even glance at each other as they made their way to their platforms.

Once they were on them they finally looked at each other...

"And...fight!" Marionette exclaimed

Brent and Freddy stood there a minute staring at each other before Freddy made the first move, he went to throw a punch but Brent caught his fist and shoved him backwards.

"Freddy, I know you're mad but we're only doing this so your brother doesn't cheat anyone else out of having a chance to win" Brent said, Freddy shook his head before standing back up

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed" Freddy said as he threw another punch, Brent dodged this time "I never in a million years thought that you guys, especially you, Randy, and Foxy, would sellout to Roxy" he continued as he dodged a punch from Brent.

"I told you, we don't want to work with her...we have to" Brent said as he threw out another punch, Freddy grabbed his fist and kicked him in the get sending him stumbling backwards right into one of Nightmares incoming "Kami Hami Ha's"...it hit Brent right in the side of the head flipping him off of his platform.

Freddy looked down at Brent who was lying on the ground below...

"You don't have to do anything" Freddy started "You chose to" he continued

"And it looks like Freddy takes match two!" Marionette exclaimed

Brent, who now had a giant splotch of blue paint on him, pushed himself to his knees and looked up at Freddy who was still staring down at him.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Like I said, I'm not mad...I'm disappointed" Freddy started "I never thought I'd see the day where any of them would do this" he continued "But I guess I was wrong" he finished

(Confessional End)

Brent stood up and walked back over to the others shaking his head...

"And match three is going to consist of Katy vs Roxy!" Marionette exclaimed, Roxy and Katy looked at each other

"Just because I'm helping you with Goldie doesn't mean I won't still knock your head off" Roxy said

"Same to you, princess" Katy said before she started making her way to her platform, Roxy did her best to ignore her comment as she followed suit.

Katy and Roxy made it to their platforms and were now waiting on Marionette to start the battle.

"Alright ladies, fight!" Marionette exclaimed, Katy and Roxy almost instantly started slapping at each other

The guys on the ground watched on in confusion not knowing what they were doing up there...

"Just give up!" Roxy exclaimed as her and Katy continued their slapping match

"Never!" Katy replied

Nightmare, who was still in control of the Kami Hami Ha shooter, was getting annoyed with their "fight" so he decided to make it more interesting.

He loaded five large paint balls in it and shot them all at once, Roxy saw them coming out of the corner of her eye and ducked at the last second...three of the five paint balls hit and stunned Katy long enough for Roxy to jump up and roundhouse kick her in the side of the head sending her flying off of her platform and crashing down to the ground below.

"And your winner of match three, Roxy!" Marionette exclaimed, Roxy smiled down at Katy who was dizzily trying to sit herself up "And next, the fourth and final battle of round one...Randy vs Foxy!" He continued, Randy and Foxy smirked at each other before racing to their platforms and hopping on them

"This is going to be fun" Randy said

"Ye be right 'bout tat" Foxy said, him and Randy continued to stand their smirking at each other until Marionette started their "battle"

"Alright, this is going to be a joy to watch!" Marionette exclaimed "Fight!" He continued

As soon as Marionette said that both Foxy and Randy threw a punch and they both connected with each other, they both dizzily stumbled backwards before shaking it off.

Foxy quickly moved forward and went for a gut kick only to have Randy catch his leg spin him around and punch him right in the gut, Foxy stumbled backwards but didn't fall off the side.

He started approaching Randy again when out of instinct he jumped up and managed to avoid one of Nightmares Kami Hami Ha's.

Foxy went back to trying to hit Randy but he kept dodging, Randy went for a punch but Foxy ducked before jumping up and uppercutting him sending Randy stumbling backwards.

Nightmare shot three more Kami Hami Ha's at the two of them, Foxy dodged two of them but the dazed Randy got smacked right in the side of the head with one making him even more off balance.

Foxy proceeded to jump up and kick Randy in the gut, finally knocking him off of his platform sending him crashing to the ground below.

"And Foxy advances to round two!" Marionette exclaimed, Foxy smiled and raised his hook in the air.

Nightmare shook his head before firing another large paintball contesting right with Foxy's gut sending him flying backwards off of the platform he was standing on.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Foxy got lucky" Randy started "If it wasn't for Nightmare and his stupid paintball blaster I would have won" he continued before shaking his head "Stupid Nightmare" he muttered

(Confessional End)

"Now it's time to move on to the first battle of round two!" Marionette exclaimed "It's brother vs brother to see who will make it to the finals" he continued "Freddy vs Goldie, you're up!" He finished, Goldie shook his head as he approached his platform with Freddy following behind.

Once they had both made it they looked at each other...

"And fight!" Marionette exclaimed

"Just give up now, we both know what happened last time you tried to fight me" Goldie said, Freddy shook his head

"Goldie, I'm ashamed with what you've become" Freddy said "And mom and dad are too" he continued, Goldie chuckled

"They did always prefer you" Goldie said

"You know that's not true" Freddy said

"Stop lying Freddy, you know it is" Goldie said, Freddy shook his head

"Goldie, like I told you before...I know my brother is still in there somewhere" Freddy said

"No, he's not" Goldie said "This is me, and I don't need you, mom, dad, or any of these hateful losers I'm competing against to try and tell me otherwise" he continued

"You've brought them hating you on yourself" Freddy said "They didn't mind you when we-" he was continued before a Kami Hami Ha flew right past his head distracting him long enough for Goldie to kick him as hard as he could sending him stumbling backwards and off the platform to the ground below.

Goldie walked to the edge and looked down at the bear lying on the ground below...

"Weak" Goldie said

"And Goldie advances to the finals!" Marionette exclaimed to the annoyance of the others

"Now it's time to find out which one of you will be battling Goldie in the final round!" Marionette exclaimed "Will it be Foxy...or will it be Roxy?" He asked, Foxy and Roxy looked at each other

"Good luck" Roxy said as she started to approach her platform, as she was walking she somehow stepped into a small hole in the ground and fell twisting her ankle in the process "Ow" she whined as she rubbed her ankle, Foxy and Marionette walked up to her

"What did you do?" Marionette asked

"I twisted my ankle" Roxy replied, Marionette and Foxy looked at each other

"Can you still compete in this next battle?" Marionette asked, Roxy tried to stand up only to fall back to the ground

"I-it hurts too much" Roxy replied, Marionette sighed

"Well, what am I supposed ta do?" Foxy asked

"Uh...I guess since Roxy can't compete you'll advance by forfeit" Marionette replied "Roxy, we'll get you ice for your ankle...Foxy you and Goldie are next" he continued before he started walking away to tell the others what was going on, Foxy was getting ready to join him when Roxy stopped him

"Foxy" Roxy said, Foxy stopped and turned around

"What?" Foxy said curiously

"You better not screw this up" Roxy said as Fritz walked up and helped her to her feet, Foxy didn't know what she was talking about at first...but then it finally hit him.

Foxy shook his head before walking back over to the others...

"Alright, since Roxy can't compete Foxy advances by forfeit and will not take on Goldie in the final battle" Marionette said

Goldie and Foxy glared across at each other as everyone else watched hoping that Foxy would somehow beat Goldie and make sure he didn't win invincibility again.

"You're about to let all of your friends down, dork" Goldie said

"I don' tink so, landlubber" Foxy replied, Goldie smirked before throwing a punch which Foxy swiftly dodged "Yer gonna have ta do better tan tat, Sally" He said mockingly causing Goldie to growl under his breath before throwing another punch, Foxy caught his hand in his hook before throwing a punch himself causing Goldie to stumble backwards and almost fall off of his platform.

Everyone on the ground was getting eager as they watched the battle...

Goldie growled again and stepped forward to throw another punch but ended up having a dodge a "Kami Hami Ha" from Nightmare, he managed to duck just in time to avoid getting hit by it.

He quickly stood back up right into another hit from Foxy, he stumbled backwards once again but managed to regain himself.

"Jus' give up, ye ain't winin' tis time" Foxy said

"We'll see about that" Goldie replied as he threw another punch, he hit Foxy right in the gut and winded him.

When Foxy was vulnerable Goldie started throwing repeated fast punches right in Foxy's gut.

"Come on Foxy, hit him!" Roxy yelled

"I think he's trying" Randy said in an annoyed tone

Goldie was still throwing his rapid punches on Foxy's gut, Foxy looked like he was about to hurl up his breakfast but managed not to.

Goldie continued to throw his punches until out of the corner of his eye he saw another "Kami Hami Ha" flying at him, he jumped back just as it was about to hit him managing to avoid it.

Nightmare sent another one out, this time towards the weakened Foxy...

Foxy managed to jump over it but I distracted him...and Goldie took his opportunity to take advantage of it.

Just as Foxy landed back on the ground, Goldie kicked him as hard as he could below the belt.

Foxy immediately went wide eyed as he put his hand and hook over his...little friend.

"That's cheating!" Randy yelled

Foxy dropped down to his knees in pain, Goldie smirked before using his foot to push Foxy off of his platform sending him crashing hard to the ground below.

The others shook their heads both angry and disappointed as they made their way over to Foxy.

"And it looks like your winner is Goldie!" Marionette exclaimed "Meaning he earns invincibility for the next Goldentte Ceremony" he continued, Goldie's smirk never left his face as he looked down at Foxy and the other competitors.

"I already told you, you aren't getting rid of me that easy" Goldie said, the others looked up at him in anger.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Ta lad went low, tat is a cheap n' pathetic way ta win anyting!" Foxy exclaimed "Especially a' fight!" He continued "N' what's worse is now he has invincibility AGAIN!" He finished

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie was sitting there with a smirk on his face...

"And I win AGAIN!" Goldie exclaimed "If I keep winning like this, the rest of this game should be a breeze" he continued

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Welcome once again, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed "Why do you all look so eager for this to be over?" He asked

"So we can have the rest of the night off from you and your stupid voice" Roxy replied, Marionette looked at Roxy unamused with her comment

"You're just a hater" Marionette said

"No, no I'm not" Roxy said

"Yeah, whatever...hater" Marionette said "Anyways, you all know what happens if you don't receive a Goldenette Award...you must take that dreaded and embarrassing walk of shame all the way to your free ride in the Lame-O-Sine" he continued "So lets get this fun started!" He finished

"Or get it over with" Randy muttered

"Alrighty, as a result of the last challenge Randy, Katy, and Goldie all have a pass for tonight" Marionette said before tossing the three previously mentioned competitors awards

"Safe again, sucks for you guys" Goldie said to the annoyance of the others

"Yep and up next we have Brent and Beth" Marionette said before tossing the two of them awards

"Freddy..." Marionette said before tossing Freddy an award

"And...Roxy" Marionette said before tossing Roxy an award, Foxy and Damien looked at each other before looking back towards Marionette "Foxy, Damien one of you is outta here!" He exclaimed

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Damien gave a nervous glance to Beth who was just as nervous as he was, Foxy sat there surprised about the situation he was in but didn't show it.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Foxy sat there not taking his eyes off of Marionette as the nervousness started building up inside of him, Damien on the other hand kept glancing back and fourth between Beth and Marionette.

Just like usual, Marionette stood there moving the last award back and fourth between Foxy and Damien so the tension would build up.

"And the final award goes to-" Marionette started before stopping as he started slowing down moving the award

Damien closed his eyes and took a deep breath before re-opening them and looking back at Marionette, Foxy's nervousness started showing through the longer Marionette took...his eyes started widening as Marionettes moving the award started coming to a stop.

"...Damien" Marionette finally said before tossing the both shocked and relieved Damien the last award "Foxy you're out, bro" He continued

(Elimination Music Starts)

Damien had taken a deep breath as his breathing started returning to normal.

Foxy sat there a minute staring ahead before letting out a chuckle, this surprised the others.

"Well, tis be a' disappointment" Foxy said as he stood up "But, guess I wasn't meant ta win" he continued

"Yeah, guess you weren't" Goldie said, Foxy looked at him

"Ye know what Goldie-" Foxy started

"What?" Goldie said curiously

"Yer a coward, ye don' deserve ta be here n' ye definitely don' deserve tat prize money" Foxy replied "N' at tis point I don' care who does it, but I hope anyone left besides ye wins" he continued

"No one thats left is going to win because they're all losers like you" Goldie started, the others turned and glared at him "And they'll all have their turn to walk down that stupid red carpet and take a ride in that dirty old limo" he continued, Foxy shook his head

"Ye'll get yers Goldie, ta bad guy always does" Foxy said, Goldie snickered

"Whatever, pirate boy" Goldie said, Foxy ignored his comment and looked back towards the others

"Well, fer ta most part it's been fun" Foxy said "But I've got me a' very beautiful lass tats waitin' fer me" he continued with a smile

Randy stood up and extended his fist, Foxy gave a single nod before bumping his fist against it.

"When this is over I want to race you again" Randy said, Foxy nodded

"I'll be waitin" Foxy replied, Roxy stood up next

"So about a good bye kiss before you go" Roxy said, Foxy sighed loudly

"Roxy I already told ye tat I don-" Foxy was saying before being interrupted

"Relax, it's a joke" Roxy said, Foxy didn't think it was funny

"See you later, dude" Damien started "Sorry I got you eliminated" he continued, Foxy chuckled

"Tat be ta name of ta game" He said

"Hey man, tell Chica we said hi" Brent said, Foxy nodded

"Will do" He said "Well, best of luck to ta lot of ye" he continued "Except ye Goldie" he finished before he started walking down the carpet to the Lame-O-Sine.

Once he got there he opened the door but before he climbed in he turned back around and waved at everyone one last time before finally hopping allowing the Lame-O-Sine to take off.

"Good riddance" Goldie muttered, the others turned to him and shook their heads

"Well, after another shocking elimination what will happen next time?" Marionette asked "Will Goldie ever not win invincibility? Will Beth and Damien ever get together? Because seriously that's dragging on...and will Freddy ever decide to help his friends and Roxy take down his brother?" He continued "Find out all of these answers and more next time on Total...Drama...Showdown" he finished

* * *

First off I would just like to wish everyone a Happy late Thanksgiving, hope everyone had a good day.

And next I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the elimination that came with it and I'll see you all next week for chapter 18!


	19. Showicide Squad

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our competitors turned super saiyans were placed in a series of one on one battles to see which one would be left standing tall in the end" Marionette started "In a series of shocking events our remaining fan favorite competitors did the unthinkable when they agreed to work with Roxy, to the dismay of Freddy, to take out Goldie, who didn't seem at all bothered by the others alliance" he continued "And in the end after an unfortunate ankle injury from Roxy and Foxy advancing to the final battle with Goldie, it would be a distraction followed by an underhanded low blow by Goldie that would lead to Foxy's demise from competition" he finished

"What will happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Freddy yawned loudly as he sat up in his bed and looked around, the first person he spotted was Brent pulling some clothes out of his suitcase.

Brent turned and looked at him when he heard his obnoxiously loud yawn...

"Morning" Brent said before going to what he had previously been doing

"Morning" Freddy said as he threw his legs off the side of the bed, sitting up gave him a better view of the trailer "Everyone else gone already?" He asked, Brent nodded

"Yeah, I was actually on my way out myself" Brent replied, Freddy gave a single-nod response before standing up and stretching

"I suppose it's none of my business but what do you have planned?" Freddy asked

"Going to meet up with the others" Brent replied "You're welcome to join us if you'd like" he continued

"Is Roxy going to be there?" Freddy asked, Brent stopped what he was doing and nodded

"Yes, yes she is" Brent replied

"Then no thanks" Freddy said "I'd rather be alone than go and meet up with Roxy" he continued, Brent sighed

"Alright, figured I'd ask" Brent said before zipping his bag back up and standing up "I'm sure we'll be in the dining hall if you need us" he continued as he started walking towards the door

"Unless Roxy isn't there, I won't" Freddy said, Brent stopped for a second but didn't turn around

"Like I said, we don't want to do this, Freddy" Brent started "We have to" he continued before opening the door and walking out of the trailer, Freddy stood there watching as the door was pushed closed again leaving him to nothing but his own thoughts.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I have nothing against Brent, Randy, or any of the others" Freddy started "But Roxy annoys me and I won't have anything to do with her, I can understand the others wanting my brother gone but I won't be helping a lying cheater like Roxy" he continued "So I guess either until Roxy is eliminated or the others come to their senses, I'm on my own" he finished

(Confessional End)

After Freddy's encounter with Brent he grabbed some clean clothes and headed off to the showers so he could kill some time before today's challenge, whatever that may be, starts.

(With Randy and Katy)

Randy and Katy were currently on their way to the dining hall to meet up with the others.

"Is Freddy right about us being sellouts?" Randy asked, Katy looked at him and thought about it for a second before replying

"Maybe" Katy replied honestly "I would have never thought in a million years that any of us would be helping Roxy for any reason what so ever, but here we are" she continued

"You know how I feel about Roxy, with everything that happened last season" Randy said, Katy nodded

"I'm not keen of her either, Randy" Katy said

"I just didn't think I'd ever have to work with her again, I mean I obviously hate Goldie but I don't know which one I hate more" Randy said

"They're both pretty bad" Katy said

"What are you talking about?" Roxy asked from behind startling the two

"What's the matter with you sneaking up on us like that?!" Randy asked as the group stopped walking

"I heard you talking about me, that's what" Roxy replied, Randy and Katy looked at each other

"Yeah, we were...and we shouldn't have been" Katy said causing Roxy to laugh

"You really think I care what any of you think or say about me?" Roxy asked "I'll admit to your faces that I don't like any of you, like at all" she continued "So the least you could do is tell me you don't like me to my face instead of doing it behind my back" she finished, Randy shrugged

"Fine, I think I've told you before...and even if I haven't I know I've mentioned it before" Randy started "But I DON'T LIKE YOU!" He exclaimed "You used me, cheated me, and then got me eliminated last season...I didn't like you then and I sure as heck don't like you now!" he finished, Roxy smirked

"Well right back at you!" Roxy yelled as her and Randy got in each others faces, Katy stepped in between them to try and keep them apart

"Both of you calm down" Katy said

"I am calm" Randy said

"Me too" Roxy said

"Then back up" Katy said, Randy and Roxy kept their eyes glued to each other but took a few steps back

"There" Roxy and Randy said in unison, Katy looked back and fourth between the two realizing they weren't going to take their eyes off of each other

She stood there trying to figure out something to do when Freddy walked up...

"What's going on?" He asked when he saw the looks that Randy and Roxy were giving each other

"I'm trying to prevent a situation from happening" Katy replied, Freddy stood there looking at Randy and Roxy who looked like they wanted to rip each others heads off

"I knew this wasn't going to work" Freddy said

"Everything's working just fine, isn't it Randy?" Roxy said still without taking her eyes off of Randy, Randy gave a single nod

"Of course it is" Randy replied

"Yeah, it sure looks like it" Freddy said

"Ok, enough" Katy said "Randy, Roxy the others are probably waiting for us in the dining hall" she continued

"Yeah, best not keep them waiting" Roxy said sarcastically before she finally started walking away, Randy stared wholes through the back of her head as she did

"Freddy, you're welcome to-" Katy was saying before being stopped by Freddy's big brown paw

"No thank you, I don't want any part of this" Freddy said, Katy nodded

"I respect that" She said before looking at Randy "Randy, lets go" she continued before she started walking away with Randy in tow.

Freddy stood there alone as they headed towards the dining hall.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"With how open I am about my dislike of the others, you'd figure they would be open about their dislike of me" Roxy said as she crossed her arms "I know they don't like me, but they need me" she said as a smirk grew on her face "Because they know they don't have the brains between the whole lot of them to make sure Goldie gets eliminate" she finished

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat there with his teeth clenched shut as he tried to keep himself from punching something.

"Keeping myself from strangling Roxy over these next few days is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do" Randy said

(Switch to -Katy)

"I know the frustration of having to work together is getting to both Randy and Roxy because of their large dislike of each other, but they're going to have to somehow put their differences aside at least until we can get Goldie out of here" Katy started "Because it not, there's no telling what Goldie could accomplish" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Goldie)

Goldie was out wandering around the film lot, he didn't really have much else to do seeing as how no one wanted to see him, nor did he want to see them.

He was minding his own business when he heard some kind of commotion in the distance, he snuck around until he found where it was coming from.

He saw Katy standing there trying to keep Roxy and Randy from breaking out into a fight.

"You used me, cheated me, and then got me eliminated last season...I didn't like you then and I sure as heck don't like you now!" he heard Randy yell

"Well right back at you!" He heard Roxy yell before he saw her and Randy get in each others faces thats when he saw Katy step in between them.

"Both of you calm down" He heard Katy say.

Goldie stood there watching with a smile on his face knowing that whatever the argument was about these two were going to end up killing each other.

"Idiots" Goldie said to himself, he continued to watch when he saw Freddy walk up instantly erasing his smile.

"What's going on?" He heard Freddy ask

"I'm trying to prevent a situation from happening" He heard Katy reply, then he heard Freddy say something that really peaked his interest

"I knew this wasn't going to work" Freddy said, Goldie narrowed his eyes at the group now wanting to know what they were up to

"Everything's working just fine, isn't it Randy?" Roxy said

"Of course it is" Randy replied

"Yeah, it sure looks like it" Freddy said, Goldie slowly shook his head

"Ok, enough" Katy said "Randy, Roxy the others are probably waiting for us in the dining hall" she continued, Goldie glared at them as he watched Roxy walk away followed shortly thereafter by Randy and Katy leaving his brother standing alone.

Goldie stood there staring at Freddy as he watch the others disappear in the distance, after they were gone Freddy started looking around when he stared right at Goldie.

Freddy squinted when he saw the figure staring at him, he slowly started to approach it and that's when Goldie took off in the opposite direction not even wanting to have any interaction with his brother.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"I knew they would all conspire against me like this, taking it as far as to work with Roxy to get me eliminated" Goldie started "Just because they have that lying, cheating, vixen working with them doesn't mean they're going to be able to eliminate from this competition" he continued "I mean just look what happened to Foxy when he let his 'friends' down in the last challenge" he finished

(Confessional End)

(In The Dining Hall)

Brent, Damien, and Beth were all sitting in the dining hall waiting for Roxy, Randy, and Katy to show up.

"Where do you think they are?" Beth asked, Brent shrugged

"Have no clue" Brent replied

"Hopefully they aren't tearing each others heads off" Damien said, Brent and Beth at each other before looking at Damien and nodding

"Kinda seems like that's eventually going to happen" Beth said "Randy and Roxy really don't like each other" she continued

"Can't blame Randy" Brent said "Roxy put us all through a lot last season but I think Randy got the worst of it" he continued, Beth and Damien nodded in agreement

Beth was about to say something when the door swung open and Roxy walked, she looked annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" Damien asked

"Nothing, everything is great" Roxy said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"No, it's clearly not" Beth said, Roxy just gave her an annoyed look and turned her head

Beth looked at Brent and Damien in confusion, the trio sat there until Katy and an annoyed Randy walked in.

"Sorry we're late" Katy said apologetically

"It's alright" Beth said "Did we miss something?" She asked noticing Randy's expression

"Randy and Roxy had a little...disagreement...on the way here...but everything's ok now" Katy replied

"Sure it is" Randy muttered as he sat down

"Can I say something?" Damien asked, Katy nodded

"Of course" Katy replied

"Ok, I know this has been said before but if we're going to get this working together thing to work until Goldie is gone these arguments are going to have to stop" Damien said "I mean I don't want to do this either, but we can't turn on each other because we don't agree on something...that's exactly what Goldie wants" he continued "He wants us to vote each other off and forget about him so he can sneak in at the end and win, and we can't let that happen" he finished

"He's right and you guys know it" Beth said, Roxy and Randy still looked annoyed with each other but they had both listened to what Damien had said

"Can we all stay on the same page at least until Goldie is gone?" Damien asked, Beth nodded

"Yes" She said

"Yeah, I can too" Katy said, they looked at Brent who just shrugged

"Sure" Brent said, the four of them then looked at Randy and Roxy waiting for their answers

"Fine" Roxy said still in her annoyed tone

"Randy?" Katy said causing the short tempered raccoon to look at her

"Yeah, fine" Randy finally said to the relief of the others

"Ok, good" Damien said

(Confessional -Damien)

"I think I would make a good team captain" Damien started "I mean I just managed to bring our little team back together, and with how big Roxy and Randy's egos are...that's a tough thing to do, bro" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Now what are we going to do about Goldie?" Beth asked

"After what happened in the last challenge we have to come up with something, and fast" Katy said

"You're the evil mastermind here, what do you think?" Brent asked Roxy

"I take that as a compliment" Roxy said "If we're going to win a challenge we have to play dirty just like Goldie does" she continued

"So...cheating?" Beth asked

"Of course" Roxy replied "What else would 'playing dirty' mean?" She asked

"I don't really like that" Beth said

"Do you want Goldie to win?" Roxy asked, Beth shook her head

"No, of course not. It's just-" Beth was replying before being interrupted

"-Ok then, if cheating is what it takes to make sure Goldie doesn't win then cheating it is" Roxy said "Now you can either accept that or you can flake out and go join Freddy" she continued, Beth nodded before looking down "So, whatever today's challenge is...we're going to have to MAKE SURE Goldie doesn't win again" she finished, the others nodded

"He can't keep winning" Brent said

"Exactly, he cheated to win in the last challenge so it's our turn to do the same" Roxy said

"So what, we're just supposed to come up with a plan to win at the last second?" Randy asked

"If that's what it takes then yes" Roxy replied "It's not hard to come up with a way to cheat on the spot" she continued

"You would know" Randy muttered

"Yes, I would" Roxy said "Just listen to me and Goldie won't win" she continued

"I thought this was supposed to be a team thing, not a you bossing us around thing" Randy said

"It's me helping eliminate Goldie, if you want me to boss you around I will" Roxy said

"It's ok, Randy. This won't be like this forever" Katy said, Randy looked at her but didn't say anything

"Ok, then it's settled" Roxy started "I'll be in charge of this operation" she continued

"Guess so" Brent said clearly not excited about any of this

They were sitting there talking when Marionettes voice rang over the intercom...

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed.

After Marionettes announcement was over everyone went back to talking.

It didn't take long for Freddy to show up, but of course Goldie barley beat Marionette there.

Goldie walked in without saying a word to anyone as he made his way to his usual spot and sat down.

Soon after, Marionette walked in...

"Good morning everyone!" Marionette exclaimed as he walked into the dining hall, no one said anything "Are you all ready for today's challenge?!... not like you have choice" he exclaimed, muttering the last part

"Just tell us what this challenge is about" Roxy said

"I'm getting there, impatient" Marionette started "Now, todays challenge is going to be based off of one of DCs most anticipated movies of the year...Suicide Squad!" He continued, Goldie groaned and rolled his eyes

"Another challenge based off of a dorks wet dream?" Goldie said clearly unamused

"Hey, superhero movies are great!" Damien exclaimed defensively "Even though Suicide Squad was a super villain movie" he continued

"And I care?" Goldie asked

"No but-" Damien was replying before being interrupted

"Ok then" Goldie said

"Save your arguments for later, lets get back to the challenge" Marionette said "Now, you will each be taking on the role of one of our main characters from the movie and put through a series of challenges in a race to see who can defeat the evil Enchantmare" he continued before pointing towards the door as as very irritated Nightmare stumbled in dressed as Enchantress, everyone broke out into laughter angering Nightmare even more

"Stop laughing!" Nightmare yelled "I can still pound each and everyone one of you little punks into the ground!" He continued prompting everyone to stop laughing knowing that Nightmare was dead serious, Marionette stood there with a smile on his face the whole time.

"Moving on, the challenge will go like this...you will each have one fighting ability based on whichever character you are portraying. For instance, whoever is chosen to be Captain Boomerang will be equip with, you guessed it, boomerangs that they will be able to use to get through the obstacles" Marionette started "First up, you will each have to race to a set building and rescue a high ranking government official, or in this case an egg, and take them to safety" he continued

"We have to rescue...an egg?" Freddy said curiously, Marionette nodded

"Yep" He replied "And after you deliver your egg to safety it's a race to the final battle where the first one to defeat Enchantmare wins!" He continued "Oh, I almost forgot...and you have to do all of this while taking opposing obstacles such as weird deformed mutants that get in your way" he finished

"Great, now tell us who we're going to be so we can get this thing started" Randy said as he grew impatient

"Ok, Mr. Attitude" Marionette said "For who everyone will be playing...Brent will be Deadshot, Beth will be Katana, Freddy will be Killer Croc, Roxy will be Harley Quinn, Damien will be Captain Boomerang, Randy will be Diablo, Katy will be Slipknot, and Goldie will be Rick Flagg" he continued, for the most part everyone seemed happy with who they were going to be playing

"Wait, no one gets to be Joker?" Damien asked

"Joker was in Suicide Squad?" Marionette asked rhetorically, Damien nodded

"Of course he was, bro" Damien said

"Oh, I must have blinked and missed him" Marionette said "And no, no gets to be Joker" he continued "Now, Flick bring in the costumes!" He exclaimed, Fritz wheeled in a costume rack with all of the needed costumes and accessories for the challenge.

"Everything is here, sir" Fritz said, Marionette nodded "And it's Fritz" he corrected

"Ok, France" Marionette said clearly not paying attention "Now, everyone come get your costumes and get dressed and we'll get this challenge started!" He continued, when he finished everyone made their way to the rack and searched for their costumes so they could get ready.

(Confessional -Randy)

"And here we go with ANOTHER challenge where we have to dress up" Randy said as he shook his head "Seriously it's like this competition has turned into a costume contest or something, it's ridiculous" he continued

(Confessional End)

After everyone was dressed they met up outside the dining hall so they could get the challenge started.

"Ok, now this isn't going to be as easy as it sounds" Marionette started "You all must fight your way to the marked building, rescue your egg, and deliver it to the drop off point without damaging it while fighting off Enchatmares minions" he continued "If you destroy your egg you are automatically disqualified from the challenge" he finished

"A way to get disqualified in another challenge, fun" Roxy said sarcastically

"I know, right?!" Marionette exclaimed happily "Anyways, if you manage to safely deliver your egg you will be able to move on and start the race to the final battle against Enchantmare" he continued "Whoever manages to defeat Enchantmare wins the challenge!" He finished

"You have a Batman costume in your closet don't you?" Randy asked, Marionette once again gave him an unamused look

"No, and even if I did it doesn't concern you" Marionette said "Now get ready to start the challenge before I decide to take you out of it and place you in the bottom tonight just for getting on my nerves" he continued, Randy rolled his eyes

"Yes, ma'am" Randy said irritating Marionette even more

"Why do I have a Nerf gun?" Goldie asked as he looked at the weapon he was given

"Because do to our interns in their costumes not being able to survive being shot with real bullets, we couldn't give you a real gun" Marionette replied

"He has a rifle!" Goldie exclaimed as he pointed at Brent, Marionette looked at him and nodded

"Yeah, fire it" Marionette said to Brent, Brent did as he was told and pulled the trigger sending a small black paintball flying out of the barrel "See, he doesn't have real bullets either" he continued

"But at least he doesn't have a nerf gun!" Goldie exclaimed, Marionette shrugged

"He's Deadshot, people love Deadshot" Marionette replied

"And just what am I supposed to do with these?" Randy asked as he pulled a small bag of Atomic Fireball candy out of his jacket pocket

"That is your weapon" Marionette replied with a smile on his face, Randy looked from the bag of candy to Marionette in disbelief

"Diablo has fricken flamethrower hands and you give me a bag of candy?!" Randy exclaimed

"What were we supposed to do? Give you a flamethrower?" Marionette asked

"Yeah!" Randy exclaimed

"Yeah, just like our interns not being able to survive being shot with real bullets...they wouldn't be able to survive being set on fire with a flamethrower" Marionette said "So...deal with it" he continued to the annoyance of Randy

"Maybe it's better that we don't have real weapons" Beth said as she held up her styrofoam katana

"Forget that" Roxy said with a smirk on her face as she held up her replica Harley Quinn bat

"See, now that's a bad idea" Freddy said

(Confessional -Freddy)

"And they honestly thought that giving a bat to Roxy, the person that doesn't care about anyone but herself and doesn't care what she does or who she hurts to get her way, was a good idea?" Freddy said curiously "The people who come up with this stuff need to be fired" he continued

(Switch to -Roxy)

"There is no way I'm losing this challenge" Roxy said with a devious smile as she held her bat up "I'll bust Goldie's kneecaps before I do" she continued as serious as she could

(Confessional End)

"Now is everyone ready?" Marionette asked, the people that did reply just muttered so Marionette took that as a yes "Alrighty then, time for the group of worst heros ever to save the world!" He continued

"Wait, you never told us where the eggs are and where we have to take them" Katy said

"You'll know when you see it" Marionette said

"But how-" Katy was saying before being interrupted

"Now go!" Marionette exclaimed, as soon as he did everyone took off running straight not knowing what else to do

As they ran a group of interns in bad minion costumes jumped from seemingly out of nowhere halting the group of competitors.

"This is going to be fun" Roxy said with a smile as she ran at one of the interns and hit him with her bat instantly causing him to drop to the ground.

Damien stood there as another minion started slowly walking towards him, he looked down at his boomerang.

"Guess nows a better time than any" He said before throwing the boomerang, it flew directly at the minion, nailed him right in the head, and spun back towards Damien who caught it "Cool!" He exclaimed as he watched the minion fall to the ground, once he saw it was clear he took off running threw the open path he now had.

Roxy had eventually stopped beating the poor intern and continued on her way, she was just a little bit ahead of Damien.

Beth had seen Damien take out the minion and take off running so she ran after him taking a minion off of his feet with her styrofoam katana as she ran passed.

Brent shot three paintballs at the intern who was walking towards hims minion mask and blinded him, Brent ran passed as the intern tried to rub the paint out of his eyes.

Freddy, after standing there for several seconds, just decided to run through the minions in front of him.

The big bear took off running full speed and bowled through the two minions blocking his path, he smiled as he did and kept running.

Goldie had watched in irritation before deciding to do the same thing considering his nerf gun wasn't going to accomplish much, the two minions Freddy had just knocked down were pulling themselves to their feet when Goldie did just like his brother and ran through them once again knocking them to the ground.

Considering Randy and Katy didn't have much to work with they decided to just go head to head with the minions and after a dropkick by Katy and a punch right to the face by Randy, the pair was on their way.

Roxy was still running when in the distance she saw one of the studios had a giant cardboard sign above the door that had 'Eggs' written on it, She picked up her pace headed straight towards this building.

Damien saw Roxy running towards the building and followed her, he looked back without stopping and saw Beth, Brent, and Freddy close behind him.

Beth was motioning for him to keep running so that's what he did, he ran to the building and rushed through the doors almost immediately after Roxy did.

He saw Roxy running to the back of the building so he followed behind her, he followed behind until a minion jumped out in front of her stopping her momentarily.

Roxy lifted her bat and smashed it against the minions head before taking off running again, Damien ran passed the downed minion once again tailing Roxy.

Roxy reached a flight of stairs at the back of the building and ran up them like there was no tomorrow, once she reached the top she ran into the room they lead to and saw a table lined with eggs on the other side of it.

She smiled as she raced towards the back of the room, she was almost there when more minions jumped out in front of the eggs.

"You people just don't know when to give up do you?" Roxy asked as she raised her bat again, they started walking towards her when a boomerang spun passed her and smacked one of the minions in the face before spinning back to the person who threw it.

Roxy looked back and saw Damien standing there, she shook her head before turning back around right to one of the minions hands wrapping around her throat and lifting her off of the ground.

Roxy flailed her legs as she tried to break free of the minions grasp...

"Why don't you just give up?" The minion asked, that annoyed Roxy enough to kick her leg smashing it right into the minions groin.

He instantly dropped Roxy as he fell to the ground in pain...

"You interns irritate me" Roxy said before swinging her bat at him and cracking him with it knocking him out cold.

Brent, Beth, and Freddy ran in soon after...they saw the eggs and started heading towards them.

The last minion that was blocking them started backing up as Roxy slowly walked towards him with her bat in hand.

Damien, Beth, Brent, and Freddy were walking behind Roxy when Goldie burst into the room and ran full speed across it knocking everyone out of his way in the process.

On his way to the table he had bowled through the last minion and sent him flying into the table knocking four of the eight eggs on the floor causing them to shatter on impact.

The others who had been knocked to the floor looked at the mess of eggs before looking at Goldie who had grabbed an egg and took off running with it.

On his way out the door Goldie ran through Randy and Katy who were just now making it to the room, they looked back as he flew down the stairs.

Roxy quickly climbed to her feet before rushing to the table with the remaining three eggs on it, she went to grab one before realizing they had names written on them.

She looked for her name on the remaining three eggs and sighed in relief when she saw it, she quickly picked it up before rushing back towards the exit.

The remaining competitors walked towards the table and looked at the last two eggs, everyone looked around at each other before picking up the eggs to see who's names were on them.

"Brent..." Katy said as she handed Brent his egg, Brent took the egg smiled at it and took off back towards the exit

"And Freddy" Beth said as she looked at the last egg,

"Thanks" Freddy said as he took his egg and headed towards the exit leaving Damien, Beth, Katy, and Randy standing there.

They looked at the mess of broken eggs in the floor seeing random letters and parts of names in the mess.

Randy was so mad his face was turning red with anger as he balled his fists, the others slowly backed up.

"*BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* !'" Randy yelled angrily

(Confessional -Randy)

"Of *Bleep* course that would *Bleep* happen!" Randy yelled "Bet Goldie's dumb, lying, cheating, *Bleep* *Bleep* was behind it!" He continued "I mean *Bleep* !" He finished

(Confessional End)

As everyone stood there listening to Randy's outburst, Beth noticed something about some of the letters in the mess on the floor.

"Hey" Beth said not getting anyone's attention "HEY!" She yelled finally managing to stop Randy, the other three looked at her

"What is it?" Damien asked

"Look at those letter on the piece of eggshell" Beth replied as she pointed to a specific piece of shell that had the letters 'GOL' on it, everyone went wide eyed and looked at each other.

(With Goldie)

Goldie had rushed out of the building and headed straight for the building up ahead that had a giant piece of cardboard on it with the words 'Egg Drop-off' written on it with an arrow pointing towards the roof, Goldie ran towards the building as fast as he could but as he neared it a handful more of the Enchantmare minions jumped out stopping him in his tracks.

"Seriously?" Goldie said as he looked at the bunch now blocking his path, he looked at the nerf gun he had before shaking his head and angrily throwing it off to the side.

He realized that the only thing he could do was rush through them like he had done earlier, but now that he had an egg with him he would have to be careful about doing so.

He shook his head before looking down at the egg, he rolled his eyes before taking off full sprint towards the minions.

It looked like they were about to do something but didn't get to before Goldie ran through them like nothing and sent them flying backwards, after he made it past them he didn't stop running until he reached the ladder to the roof of the building he had to climb up.

Once Goldie made it to the roof he ran to the table to deliver the egg, he tossed it down and was about to turn to run to the last part of the challenge when he saw something written on the bottom of the egg.

He stopped and turned to look and that's when he realized it was a name, but it wasn't his name...it was Beth's.

Goldie froze as he stared in shock at the egg...

"That's unfortunate" Marionette said as an intern flew him up to the roof in a helicopter "Goldie, looks like you're out and you saved Beth a trip up to the roof" he continued, Goldie stood there in shock as Roxy finally made it to the roof.

She ran passed Goldie and tossed her egg on the table before quickly making her way back down the ladder.

Brent and Freddy finally made it next, they both ran passed Goldie and delivered their eggs.

Brent quickly made his way back down the ladder but Freddy stopped in front of his angry and shocked brother.

"What's wrong with you?" Freddy asked

"He delivered Beth's egg" Marionette replied, Freddy snickered

"That's too bad, bro" Freddy said before making his way back down the ladder, on his way back down he saw the other four competitors walking up and quickly ran to them "Beth lets go, Goldie had your egg...you're in he's out" he said quickly, Beth was surprised at first

"Hurry, you guys have to go" Katy said as she pushed Freddy and Beth, they both took off running towards the final part of the challenge.

Both Brent and Roxy had already made it to where Enchantmare was, he was standing the middle of the room surrounded by a bunch of minions.

Brent and Roxy looked at each other...

"You take left, I'll take right" Brent said, Roxy nodded and the two dove right into battling the minions.

Freddy and Beth were both running, they saw the building where the last challenge was and picked up their pace even more, they didn't have to worry about Goldie winning this time but that didn't mean they wouldn't like to win.

When they finally arrived into the building they saw Brent and Roxy taking out a bunch of the minions, they dove straight in and started helping.

Brent was firing his paintballs, as Roxy swung her bat left and right, and Freddy threw them around like they were nothing.

Beth had realized that since the others were occupied, she might as well take advantage of it and win.

Nightmare was too busy enjoying the battle that was ensuing in front of him to notice the calico feline sneaking around him, Beth had noticed a pedestal sitting just off to Nightmares left.

She quickly snuck over to it and pressed her back against it before using all of the strength she could muster up to tip the pedestal and knock it over right on top of Nightmare taking him out.

Once everyone else heard the loud crash they all stopped and looked over to see Beth standing above the fallen Nightmare.

Beth stood there staring at him before looking up and realizing everyone was staring at her, Marionette walked in next.

"And it looks like we have our winner!" Marionette exclaimed as he walked up to Beth and raised her paw up "Bethtana has saved the world from Enchantmare!" He continued, Roxy, Brent, and Freddy all looked at each other before looking back at Beth.

The other competitors walked in next and saw Beth standing over Nightmare, Damien smiled and ran up to her and hugged her...Beth blushed a deep shade of red as he did.

"Congratulations, you did it" Damien said happily, Beth nodded

"I-I did" Beth said a little surprised herself, Goldie stood there angrily glaring holes through the celebrating cat.

"And her prize is tonight, along with Goldie from his victory in the last challenge, she has invincibility from elimination!" Marionette exclaimed, Beth didn't stop smiling

(Confessional -Beth)

"I can't believe I actually did it!" Beth exclaimed happily "I beat Nightmare, big bad Nightmare!" She continued "And I won invincibility! Thanks for your slip up, Goldie!" She finished

(Switch to -Goldie)

"That's bull*bleep*! That victory was mine, I was screwed!" Goldie exclaimed "I didn't know there was stupid names written on the bottom of those stupid eggs!" He continued "That dumb little feline is going to pay" he finished angrily

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Welcome back competitors to another exciting Goldenette Ceremony!" Marionette exclaimed

"Yippie" Roxy said sarcastically to Marionettes unamusement

"I'll take that as you being excited" Marionette said

"Even though I'm clearly not" Roxy said

"Oh you will be" Marionette said "Now anyways, lets get the fun started shall we?!" He continued "First off, Goldie won invincibility...again...in the last challenge so he is safe" he said as he tossed Goldie his award

"Oh look, I'm safe AGAIN!" Goldie said mockingly towards the others who all looked really annoyed

"And since Beth won tonight's challenge she is safe too" Marionette said as he tossed Beth an award "But as for the rest of you, we will be doing something a little different tonight" he continued

"And that is?" Katy said curiously, Marionette smiled

"Nightmare, Frank, and I-" Marionette was saying before being interrupted

"-You mean Fritz?" Brent said curiously

"Uh...yeah yeah that's it...Fritz" Marionette replied "Nightmare, Fritz, and I were discussing how we could make tonights Goldenette Ceremony more interesting and we came up with an idea" he continued "Get ready for this...we're letting the fans vote which one of the six of you is getting the boot tonight!" He exclaimed to the shock of the unsafe six competitors

"What?!" All of them exclaimed

"You have to be kidding" Roxy said

"Nope!" Marionette exclaimed "We figured what better chance than now to see which one of you the fans think doesn't deserve to win!" He continued

"That's cruel, bro" Damien said, Marionette shrugged

"Not for me" He said "Anyways, who's it going to be viewers?!" He asked "Will it be Randy, Katy, Brent, Roxy, Damien, or Freddy?" He continued "Go to Total Drama Showdowns official website and vote now and we'll be back after this incredibly well placed commercial break with the results!" He finished

(Commercial Break)

"And welcome back from that commercial break that for some odd reason we needed to take!" Marionette exclaimed "We are back with the voting results from our fans around the world taken straight from Total Drama Showdowns website!" He continued "So lets find out who's going home!" He finished

"Isn't it obvious who its going to be?" Goldie asked, nobody even acknowledged the fact that he even said anything

"Ok, lets see...Randy and Damien are safe" Marionette said before tossing them awards

"Brent is safe..." He said before tossing Brent an award

"And Katy is safe..." Marionette said before tossing Katy an award, Freddy and Roxy glanced at each other before looking back at Marionette.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"There is only one Goldentte award left, but there are two of you" Marionette started "Roxy, Freddy one of you is going home...again" he continued

Roxy crossed her arms and sat there slowly shaking her head and mutter something to herself, Freddy took a deep breath hoping his second run didn't end like this.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette slowly started moving the last award between the two, the longer he took the more annoyed Roxy got and the more nervous Freddy got.

"And the final award of the night goes to..." Marionette said before stopping, staring directly at Freddy and Roxy

Roxy slowly started shaking her head again knowing the possibilities of what could happen, Freddy had hardly moved at all the whole time Marionette was playing his 'build the tension' game.

"Hmm..." Marionette started "...Freddy" he finally said before tossing Freddy his award "Roxy, you're out...AGAIN!" He finished

(Elimination Music Starts)

Roxy sat there in shock with anger building up inside of her, Freddy was relieved that the fans hadn't voted him off.

"I help you guys and I STILL get eliminated?!" Roxy finally said as she stood

"Hey, it wasn't us who voted you off" Katy said

"Realistically if you want to blame anyone, blame Marionette" Brent said

"Yeah, he's the one that didn't let us vote tonight" Beth said, Roxy turned her glare towards Marionette

"Hey, it's not my fault the fans don't like you" Marionette said "Maybe if you were a little nicer they would" he continued, Roxy growled

"You're a bad host!" Roxy yelled, Marionette gasped

"Am not!" He replied

"You're just upset that you weren't smart enough to play dirty this time" Goldie started "Maybe if you wouldn't have turned into one of them over night Freddy would be leaving instead of you" he continued throwing a shot at his brother as he did.

"Lets get one thing straight right now Goldilocks, I am not, never have been, and never will be one of them" Roxy said as she motioned towards the other competitors "But even I know that you don't deserve to win anything, especially not that one hundred million dollars!" She continued "And if that meant having to somehow stand putting up with them for a week to get you eliminated then so be it" she finished

"And how did that little plan of yours work?" Goldie asked "It ended with you getting eliminated AGAIN" he continued answering his own question

"Heck, at this point we'd rather have her here than you" Beth said, Goldie shrugged

"Well isn't that too bad for you then, princess" Goldie said mockingly, that's when Damien stood up

"Watch it, bro" He said, Goldie laughed

"Sit down" Goldie said, Damien glared at him

"Enough!" Roxy yelled "Maybe I should have played dirty again, but I didn't...I wanted to win and I deserve to win but once again I'm getting eliminated unfairly" she continued "I don't like them just like they don't like me but there is one thing for sure and that's none of us like you!" She finished, everyone except Freddy nodded in agreement

"And I-" Goldie was saying before being cut off

"-Shut up, I'm not finished yet!" Roxy yelled "I was bad, I'll admit that...but I never purposely gave someone a concussion!" She continued as she pointed towards Brent

"You threw Baxter off of a cliff" Goldie said

"He didn't get a concussion though did he?!" Roxy asked, Goldie rolled his eyes "If they would have voted you off back at the ceremony none of this would be going on right now!" She continued "And do you know what?! I think I finally managed to find someone that I dislike more than Randy AND Chica!" She finished, Goldie just snickered

"Are you done yet?" He asked, before Roxy could answer Marionette spoke up

"Yes she is because its time to go" Marionette said before motioning for Nightmare to take her to the Lame-O-Sine, Nightmare hopped off of the stage and made his way toward her.

Roxy looked at him as he approached her...

"If you put your grubby bear paws on me I will sue you for assault!" Roxy yelled, Nightmare stopped and looked back towards Marionette who shrugged "I'm going, but first I just want to say something to you!" She continued as she looked over to Marionette "I despise you, you are an awful host, your makeup is bad, you are unoriginal, uncreative, and bent on making sure I DON'T WIN THAT MONEY!" She yelled, Marionette looked generally offended by her comments...everyone else except Goldie laughed.

"That's it, Nightmare get her out of here!" Marionette yelled, Nightmare nodded, walked up to her and threw her on his shoulders just like before.

Roxy started hitting his back as he carried her towards the Lame-O-Sine...

"You're going to be hearing from my lawyer!" Roxy yelled as she repeatedly hit Nightmares back

"Whatever" Nightmare said as they made it to the Lame-O-Sine, he opened the door and threw her in.

"Goldie I hope-" Roxy was yelling before having the door slammed in her face, Goldie snickered again as the Lame-O-Sine took off.

After it was gone he stood up, shook his head, and headed back off towards the trailer.

Everyone else looked around at each other...

"There goes her help" Beth said

"But now you have mine" Freddy said, the others looked at him "Goldie's done" he finished.

* * *

This chapter isn't as long as the others and I apologize for that and I also apologize for the day delay with publishing it, something unexpected came up and I haven't really had too much time to write this week.

So as somewhat of an apology I decided to give you guys six options of competitors to vote of this week, something I haven't done before.

But regardless, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all next week for Chapter 19!


	20. Sleepdown Beauty

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our competitors were geared up as the worst heros ever and sent on a series of missions culminating in a boss fight against big bad Enchantmare in our Suicide Squad inspired challenge!" Marionette started "With Roxy's help our competitors once again tried to come up with a scheme to get the thorn in their sides, Goldie, eliminated to once again a failing effort...that was after their alliance almost blew up their faces because of an argument between Randy and the controversial vixen herself" he continued "But in the end after an unfortunate table bump resulting in half our competitors losing their opportunity at winning, Goldie mistakingly grabbing the wrong egg, and a distracted Enchantmare getting beaten by a small feline, Beth took the win and earned herself a pass from elimination resulting in previously returning Roxy once again getting the boot as a result of our first ever fan vote!" He finished

"What will happen this time?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"So what do we do now?" Damien asked as he walked along side the rest of the competitors, except Goldie of course "Roxy was the dirtiest player we knew and she's gone" he continued

"Well, from all that time working with her last season...I picked up on some of her tactics" Randy replied "I might not like her, but I will admit she knew what she was doing when it came to cheating and manipulating" he continued almost as if he forced himself to say it.

"Those tactics you picked up from her might come in handy, we'll keep them in mind" Freddy said

"Why are you willing to help us all of the sudden?" Beth asked "We really needed your help when Roxy was still here" she continued

"I've made it perfectly clear why I didn't help when Roxy was around" Freddy replied "I apologize for saying this but I didn't want to be a sellout" he continued

"Freddy, we did what we needed to...you know that" Brent said

"You can keep believing that" Freddy said

(Confessional -Brent)

"Freddy is still on the sellout thing, I'll admit working with Roxy for those few days she was back wasn't fun...at all...and I NEVER want to have to do it again-" Brent started before sighing mid sentence "But we honestly thought she could help us get rid of Goldie, but she couldn't...because he somehow managed to out smart all of us...AGAIN" he continued "I'm not mad at Freddy for voicing his opinion about this whole situation because I know how he feels, but I just hope he doesn't think of all of us as sellouts the rest of our lives" he finished

(Confessional End)

"It's done and over with, lets change the subject before this turns into an argument" Katy said

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need right now" Damien said

"I agree" Freddy said "Now it's obvious at this point my brother will do anything, even if it involves injuring someone, to win" he continued "It's late enough in the game now that we really have to avoid another 'Brent incident' from happening" he finished as he glanced at Brent, the others nodded in agreement.

"He's taking this whole thing way too far" Katy said

"This reminds me of like a comic or something, like seriously" Damien started "Like we're a group of people here for the same reason, we aren't supposed to be teaming up...but we have to so we can take out a greater evil before he takes over to world, or in this case wins one hundred mill" he continued

"That's...an interesting way to look at it" Freddy said

"Look, your brother is an *bleep*...plain and simple" Randy started "Now, if we make sure he doesn't win whatever today's challenge is we can get him out tonight" he continued

"How are we supposed to do that?" Damien asked "He's won every challenge lately and keeps getting invincibility so we can't vote him off" he continued

"He didn't win the last challenge and even if he did there was no carry over invincibility pass" Randy replied "So we just have to make sure he loses and he'll be outta here" he continued

"That's the same thing we've been saying for weeks now" Beth said "We have to actually mean it this time" she continued

"She's right" Brent agreed "This really is turning into Roxy from last season all over again" he continued, Freddy sighed

"I know, except instead of having plan meetings with Max, Springtrap, and Cheek I'm here with you guys" Freddy said "Look, I've said this before but I'm sorry for what my brother has done" he continued

"Freddy, this isn't your fault" Katy said "You can't control what your brother does, so you need to stop blaming yourself and apologizing for it" she continued

"We know you don't like to hear us talk bad about your brother but it's all true" Randy said, Freddy gave him a glance and a single nod before looking down

"I might sound like a broken record by saying this but he wasn't always like this" Freddy started "This show has gotten into his head, he's corrupt" he continued "So the sooner we can get him out of here the better" he finished

"We'll figure this out, I know we will" Damien said

(Confessional -Damien)

"Here's were we need to keep our heads up and I have to be the one to do that" Damien started "The others are mad, and I am too, but if we let Goldie get to our heads he'll just end up taking us out one by one and getting exactly what he wants" he continued "I may not be the the nicest hammer in the toolbox but I know I can show them I can keep everyone together" he finished with a confident smile on his face.

(Confessional End)

(With Goldie)

As the group was standing there talking they hadn't noticed Goldie had caught wind of their conversation on his way from the dining hall to his usual back of the lot hideout.

Goldie was walking when he heard his name being mentioned, that prompted him to sneak over to where he heard the voice so he could eavesdrop.

He snuck into a nearby alleyway between two of the studios and hid behind a dumpster, once he knew he was out of sight he popped his head up just enough to where he could see who was talking.

He quietly snorted and shook his head when he saw the remaining competitors standing out in the open talking.

"Can't we just like lock him in a closet or something so he misses the challenge and Marionette disqualifies him for 'lack of uninterest in competition' or whatever it is that he said he'd do?" Beth asked

"We could, or we could break his legs and send him home like that" Randy said as he smiled at the thought

Freddy shook his head, after he did he glanced up just enough to see his brother peaking out from behind the dumpster in the alley.

"No, we aren't breaking his legs" Freddy said "But we could lock him in a closet" he continued

"How are we going to lure him to a closet though?" Brent asked

"I'm sure we could figure something out, maybe I could do it" Freddy replied

Goldie was still standing behind the dumpster shaking his head the whole time he listened to their ''plan''.

"Some plan, morons" Goldie muttered to himself

"So are we going with locking him in a closet?" Katy asked

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try I guess" Freddy replied "Two things could happen, One: it could go as planned and Goldie could get eliminated or Two: it could backfire horribly and cost one of us" he continued

"It could, but like you said, at least it's worth a try" Brent said, Freddy nodded before glancing up still seeing Goldie

"So it's settled, I'll go find Goldie" Freddy said, Goldie smirked and shook his head before ducking down and sneaking back off

"You can try it, brother...but it's not going to work" Goldie said to himself as he ran off.

Once Freddy didn't see him anymore he quickly walked towards the dumpster...

"Where are you-" Damien was asking before Freddy turned around and shushed him, he motioned his head over to the dumpster before continuing on his way.

Once he made it over there he quickly and quietly peaked behind it seeing that his brother was now gone, Freddy gave a single nod before making his way back over to the others who were all confused.

"What was that about?" Randy asked

"Goldie was eavesdropping on us" Freddy replied "I saw him hiding over there, I just wanted to make sure he was gone" he continued

"If he was eavesdropping and you saw him, why didn't you say anything?" Katy asked

"Yeah, now he knows about the closet thing" Beth added

"I wanted him to hear" Freddy replied

"What, why?" Damien asked "The point of it being a plan is so he doesn't know about it, bro" he continued

"Because we aren't locking him in a closet, he's too smart to fall for that" Freddy said

"Ok, what's the plan then?" Brent asked, Freddy smiled and looked at Randy

"We play like Roxy" He replied, before anyone could reply Marionettes loud voice boomed over the intercom.

"Goooood morning competitors, it's that time of the day again where you meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge!" Marionettes voice rang throughout the film lot.

"Guess it's time to find out if we can finally get rid of Goldie" Katy said, the others nodded

"We can, I'll make sure of it" Randy said as he took off towards the dining hall, the others looked around at each other before following behind.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I figured after I caught Goldie eavesdropping the other day that he would do it again, I'm glad he saw the closet plan" Freddy started "Get him thinking that that's the way we're going to go when it's not, I just know he isn't gullible enough to allow one of us to lock him in a closet anyways" he continued "I just hope that whatever happens during today's challenge works because I know just like everyone else, that Goldie needs to go" he finished

(Switch to -Randy)

"You know, I should go rip that stupid bears nose off for eavesdropping...but I'm not going to" Randy started "But if what I picked up from Roxy works, Goldie will finally be get what's been coming to his stupid*bleep* for awhile now...and I really want to see that" he continued "Heck, maybe I'll even give him a sandwich for the road...hopefully he likes knuckles" he finished as he cracked his knuckles.

(Switch to -Goldie)

"They really think that they're going to be able to lock me in a closet?" Goldie said curiously "Ha! Last time one of those idiots tried something like that it was Krystal, and it backfired on her like she deserved" he continued "Whoever is dumb enough to try it is-" he was saying before stopping and narrowing his eyes "Or this could all be some kind of trick that my brother came up with to distract me from the real plan they have going on" he said before shaking his head "Whatever they try it will backfire, I promise them that much" he finished

(Confessional End)

(In Dining Hall)

Freddy, Randy, Damien, Beth, Brent, and Katy had arrived to the dining hall, not too surprisingly Goldie hasn't yet.

They walked to their usual table and sat down, now waiting for both Goldie and Marionette to show up.

"So what do you have in mind?" Brent asked Randy, Randy looked at him

"It's simple, we cheat, play dirty, play like Roxy, do whatever it takes to make sure that Goldie doesn't win" Randy replied "If you see an opportunity to play dirty, take it" he continued, Beth looked down

"I don't like this...cheating I mean" Beth said, Damien put his hand on her shoulder

"Me neither, but we have to do this if any of us want a fair chance at winning" Freddy said "With Goldie here we won't have that" he continued

"He's right" Brent started "Cheating isn't something that I like doing, but in order to get rid of Goldie it's something we're going to have to do this once" he continued, Beth looked from Brent to Damien

"I don't want to see Goldie cheat or even worse hurt you, he needs to go" Damien said, Beth looked around at everyone and nodded

"If I see an opportunity, I'll take it" She said to the relief of the others

"Good" Freddy said

After, Goldie walked in and glanced at the table of competitors before sitting down at his own.

"I don't know what you all have planned, but it's not going to work" Goldie said not even turning to look at them, they looked at him but didn't say anything

"Once again, goooood morning competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he burst into the room, like usual no one seemed enthused "Seriously, you guys like trying to kill my mood don't you?" He asked

"Not the only thing I'd like to kill" Randy muttered, Marionette looked at him

"Ha ha, very funny" He said sarcastically "Now moving on from my edgy's comment-" he continued staring directly at Randy at the last part "I'll get into today's challenge!" He exclaimed

"Seriously, just get on with it" Goldie said impatiently

"What did I say just two night ago about you interrupting me?!" Marionette exclaimed, Goldie rolled his eyes "Now, moving on...today's challenge is going to be based off of the fairy tale turned Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty" he continued

"I am in love with that movie" Beth said happily

"And?" Marionette said curiously

"Well, I just thought I'd mention it while we were on the subject" Beth replied

"Yeah, well that's nice to know, may I move on now?" Marionette asked, Beth nodded "Ok, now today's challenge is quite simple actually" he continued "Venture to the tower, cross the old wooden bridge, fight the dragon, and rescue the damsel in distress" he explained

"That sounds too easy to believe, what are you leaving out?" Katy asked, Marionette smiled

"Why do you guys always doubt me?" Marionette asked "Do you know how that makes me feel?" He continued

"Because you're a known liar and I don't care about your feelings" Randy replied

"Fine, don't believe me" Marionette said "But back to the challenge, we are going to need a damsel in distress for it" he continued "So which one of you wants to put on a dress and a tiara?" He asked, everyone looked around at each other

"I'll do it" Beth said raising her hand "I've always wondered what it's like to be a princess" she continued

"Yeah, well you'll be finding out today...sorta" Marionette said as Fritz walked in "Great, Flint, take her and get her costumed up and into the tower" he continued

"It's Fritz and ok" Fritz said before motioning Beth to follow, she did and her and Fritz disappeared back out of the dining hall.

"Ok, as for the rest of you...there are six horses outside you will each ride one to the bridge you must cross" Marionette said "Along with the horses you will each be given a sword and a shield to fight the ever so dangerous and threatening dragon" he continued "So, assuming Beth is ready...lets get this started" he finished, everyone sat there in silence for several seconds before anyone did anything

"So...can we go?" Katy asked, Marionette facepalmed

"What so you think ''Lets get this started'' meant?" He asked

"I don't know, I just-" Katy was replying before Marionette pointed at the door

"-Go" He said, when he did everyone got up and rushed out the door.

Once they got outside they all immediately came skidding to a stop, bumping into each other in the process.

"Uh...you can't be serious" Randy said as the group stared at the ''horses'' they were given to take, Marionette walked out and looked at him

"What?" He asked "Did you think we could afford six full grown horses to ride for three minutes in a challenge?" He continued

"These are horse heads on sticks, what do you think we are...4?" Randy asked

"I don't know, maybe" Marionette replied "Now unless you want to lose on purpose get on those horses and go rescue that damsel in the tower" he continued "Because I hear, Prince Charming usually gets a kiss from his-" he was saying but didn't get to finish before Damien dashed and grabbed a horse, sword, and shield in an unusually fast speed and took off running towards the tower.

As he ran towards the tower the others quickly raced towards their horses, Goldie was on his way to the last one when Randy took it and threw it behind him.

"Why'd you do that?!" Goldie yelled as he watched the others race after Damien

"You're going to learn what it's like to get cheated" Randy replied before doing the same "See you at the finish line, *bleep*hole" he continued, Goldie glared at him before racing to grab his horse and taking off after Randy.

Damien was "riding" his horse like he was supposed to be but he was running as fast as he could towards the tower, he could see the bridge in the distance.

Brent, Freddy, and Katy could see him in the distance.

"He really wants that kiss" Katy panted as they ran behind him

"We should let him have it" Brent said, Freddy shrugged

"I don't care, as long as Goldie doesn't win" He said

Goldie was still running after Randy, who hadn't even turned to pay him any attention.

Goldie looked down at his shield and smirked, he threw it like a disk and nailed Randy right in the back knocking him to the ground.

"OW!" Randy exclaimed, Goldie ran passed and grabbed his shield as he did

"I'm down with playing dirty too" Goldie said as he continued to run, Randy growled and stood up.

Randy immediately hopped back on his horse and took off running after Goldie.

Once Randy caught up enough, he took his sword and knocked Goldie's hat off of his head and when Goldie bent down to pick it up Randy kneed him as hard as he could in the backside causing Goldie to yelp and face plant the ground.

"I can play your games!" Randy exclaimed as he ran and left Goldie lying face first on the ground.

(With Marionette)

Marionette, Nightmare, and Fritz were slowly following behind.

Marionette and Nightmare were getting a kick out of Goldie and Randy's "war".

"These two fighting is pure gold!" Marionette exclaimed before laughing

"The only good thing about having any of these little punks here" Nightmare said

"Agreed" Marionette said

(With Beth)

Beth was standing up in the tower looking down at what was going on below, she saw Damien quickly approaching and smiled to herself.

Back down on the ground Damien had made it to the bridge and stopped, he tossed the horse of to the side and quickly walked up the stairs to where the bridge started.

(Confessional -Beth)

"I'm really hoping that Damien wins, it would be so fitting" Beth said before sighing happily "No...it would be so...perfect-" she corrected herself as she trailed off

(Confessional End)

Once he made it to the top, he looked across and saw how old and wobbly it looked and wondered how they had managed to do that.

He slowly started walking across it and that's when it started really shaking, he came to a sudden stop when the board in front of him broke out revealing the drop to the ground below.

He gulped before he started crossing again.

Brent, Katy, and Freddy made it next, tossed their horses to the side, and quickly ascended the stairs to where the bridge was.

When they made it to the top of the stairs they saw Damien was already halfway across the bridge, they looked at each other before Freddy motioned for the others to go.

"Ladies first" He said jokingly, Brent punched him in the arm in reply

"There might be honey on the other side" Brent joked back causing Freddy to roll his eyes

"I'll go first" Katy said as she slowly started crossing "Probably best if we don't all try to cross at once" she continued without looking back, she continued to slowly cross as the bridge slowly swung side to side.

Damien looked back when he felt the swinging getting worse, he saw Katy crossing behind him.

Katy noticed him looking at her...

"It's ok, just keep going" She said, Damien nodded as he continued

Randy finally reached the stairs and started racing up them when Goldie ran up and tripped him up causing him to tumble back to the ground, Goldie stepped over him and raced up the stairs.

"You're not beating me" Goldie said as he ran up the stairs, Randy groaned before slowly pulling himself back to his feet.

"I'll kill him" He said to himself before picking his stuff back up and racing up the stairs after him.

Goldie finally reached the top and saw Freddy and Brent waiting for Katy and Damien, who was now about to reach the other side.

He quickly shoved past Brent and Freddy and quickly started making his way to the other side, the bridge started shaking wildly as Katy tried to keep her balance.

"What are you-!" Katy was yelling when Goldie pushed past her almost knocking her off of the side and continuing his way across, Brent and Freddy were angrily watching on when they saw the rope holding the bridge started breaking.

They looked at each other knowing the bridge was about to fall.

Damien had finally stepped off to the other side when Goldie shoved passed him knocking him to the ground, once Goldie had reached the other side the rope finally broke and the bridge started falling.

Freddy and Brent quickly ran and jumped before grabbing onto the bridge as it swung down and smashed against the wall holding up the ground on the other side.

Brent, Freddy, and Katy were now all currently holding on to what use to be the board walkway, Katy looked down at the other two before she started climbing the boards like a ladder.

Randy had finally made it up the stairs and that's when he saw the bridge was broke, he went wide eyed.

"What the *bleep*!" He exclaimed, he noticed Brent, Freddy, and Katy climbing up it to get to the other side but realized he didn't have a way to get there himself.

"Unfortunately looks like you don't have a way across!" Marionette yelled through a megaphone from the bottom of the stairs, Randy angrily looked at him as he shook his head "Sucks for you!" He continued, Randy preceded to throw his shield at Marionette who dizzily fell to the ground.

Goldie was on his way to the tower when a giant, cheap-looking animatronic dragon appeared out of nowhere stopping him dead in his tracks.

Goldie looked the dragon up and down before raising his sword and shield...

"You're not getting in my way" Goldie said, after he did the dragon let out a ridiculously loud roar in his face.

Goldie stood there stunned with his fur now wildly out of place for several seconds before finally coming back to, he glared at the dragon and shook his head.

Goldie ran at the dragon swinging his sword.

Damien pulled himself to his feet and saw Goldie fighting the dragon, he grabbed his sword and shield and ran into the fight.

Goldie went to swing his sword again but ended up getting knocked out of the way with with the dragons tail, Damien ran up next and swung his sword but it didn't do much.

The dragon looked down at him, Damien stood there frozen in place...

"Uh...high, bro" Damien said nervously "Nice dragon, nice drago-" he was saying before getting knocked out of the way just like Goldie

Nightmare was standing on a different platform controlling the dragon and laughing as he did.

Katy had finally reached the top of the makeshift ladder and pulled herself onto the platform, once she made it she stayed on her knees for several seconds to catch her breath.

She looked up when she heard the dragon roar again, it was busy smacking Damien and Goldie around to notice her.

Brent threw his hand onto the platform next before pulling himself up, Katy turned around as he did.

She looked at him before they both stuck their hands out and pulled Freddy up.

"Thank you" Freddy said once he was back on his feet, they looked at him and nodded.

They all looked back towards the dragon who let out another loud roar...

"Seriously, I'd like to know how these people think when they're deciding where the money for this show goes" Freddy said, Brent and Katy nodded.

They were about to jump in and help Damien when they realized that they had all lost their weapons when the bridge broke.

"Crap, our stuffs at the bottom of that gap" Katy said as she pointed at the giant hole where the bridge use to be "What do we do?" She asked, Brent and Freddy looked at each other

"We distract it and get Damien to the top of the tower" Brent replied "We might not have any sort of weapons but we don't need them" he continued

"Ok, you lead" Freddy said, Brent nodded

Damien pulled himself to his feet just barley dodging another swing from the dragon in the process, he ran at the dragon and swung his sword again tearing away a chunk of its costume revealing its metal and wiry insides.

"Hey, dragon...over here!" Freddy yelled, both the dragon and Damien turned to look at him

The dragon smacked Damien out of the way again before making its way towards Freddy, Brent and Katy snuck over to Damien and pulled him to his feet.

"Go, climb the tower" Brent said, Damien turned around to climb the tower and saw Goldie had already started climbing.

Damien immediately ran to the tower and quickly started climbing it, Goldie looked down and saw Damien catching up.

Goldie shook his head before continuing his climb.

Brent and Katy looked around and saw both Damien and Goldie's swords and shields lying on the ground nearby, they looked at each with the same idea in their heads.

They rushed over to the gear and picked it up, Brent threw on the shields like a disk and barley missed Goldie's head.

Goldie turned to glare down at them and barley missed one of the swords being chucked at him...

"Knock it off!" Goldie exclaimed, while he was distracted Damien had caught up to him and was passing him when Goldie finally realized what was going on.

He grabbed at Damien's ankle to try and pull him down but Damien started kicking at him, Damien managed to kick Goldie away and continue his climb.

Just to keep him a decent distance away from Damien, Katy chucked the other sword at Goldie, again just missing him, the sword stuck into the wall just below Goldie's feet.

Goldie looked down at the sword before carefully pulling it out of the wall with his feet and reaching down to grab it, once he had it he started swinging it up at Damien who was still trying to climb.

Brent shook his head and looked at Katy before rushing to the tower and started climbing it himself, Katy watched as Brent ascended the tower.

Freddy was ducking and dodging the dragons strikes while repeatedly taunting it...

"You're too slow!" Freddy exclaimed, Nightmare, who was still controlling the dragon, was starting to get frustrated.

Brent had reached Goldie and tried fighting the sword out of his hand so Damien could reach the top, Goldie was fight back and tried to knock Brent off of the tower.

"Let go!" Goldie exclaimed

"No, you let go!" Brent exclaimed as they each fought with one hand over the sword

Katy was watching from the ground as Brent and Goldie fought, Freddy who hadn't been paying attention ran into Katy knocking both of them down.

"Sorry, I was trying to-" Freddy was saying but before he could finish the dragon walked up and grabbed both Freddy and Katy and lifted them up, it roared in their faces dazing both of them because of how loud it was.

Brent had just knocked the sword out of Goldie's hand and was trying to keep him away from Damien when they dragon roar distracted him, he looked back and Goldie grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the wall of the tower.

The dazed Brent who started falling backwards grabbed the waistline of Goldie's pants when he was falling, ripping the whole backside of Goldie's pants of exposing his dark blue underwear with the little gold bears on them.

Goldie looked down in shock and ended up losing his grip and fell backwards himself, when he was falling his foot got stuck in the whole the sword made and he swung and smacked back first against the wall and was hanging their upside down.

Freddy, Katy, and the dragon were all laughing about the situation Goldie was in, the dragon was laughing so hard he tossed Freddy and Katy towards the top of the tower.

They flew in mere seconds after Damien had jumped in, Beth ran and hugged Damien.

"My prince has come to rescue me" Beth said, Damien's cheeks quickly turned tomato red

"O-of course ma' lady" Damien said

Freddy and Katy slowly sat up and looked at Damien and Beth who were smiling at each other...

"I suppose I owe my Prince Charming a kiss" Beth said blushing herself, Damien's cheeks turned even more red than they already were.

Beth and Damien closed their eyes and were in the middle of closing the gap between them when the dragon started malfunctioning and started falling, it fell right into the tower.

Freddy, Katy, Damien, and Beth all screamed as the tower collapsed to the ground.

Once the dust settled a whole lot of moaning and groaning was heard beneath the rubble, Freddy sat up first and looked around the mess.

Damien was sticking out of a pile of rubble upside down with Beth lying nearby, he then spotted Goldie with his questionable underwear lying on his stomach on another pile of rubble.

Marionette, Nightmare, Fritz, and Randy showed up next...

"Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen" Marionette said

"Knowing you it probably was" Randy said as he nudged passed to go and help, Fritz followed behind.

"Guess you should probably go and help them, huh" Marionette said to Nightmare, Nightmare slowly turned to look at him

"Why don't you go and help?!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Um, because I'm the host and you're the help" Marionette replied, Nightmare growled "I'll uh-be over there" he said before quickly walking away.

(Confessional -Damien)

"I was so close!" Damien exclaimed "So close, bro!" He continued "This is totally NOT cool!" He finished as he shook his head not knowing what to think

(Switch to -Beth)

"I am really disappointed" Beth said "I was really looking forward to finally kissing him" she continued

(Switch to -Goldie)

"I am going to make Brent wish he never came back" Goldie said angrily

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Welcome once again to the Goldenette Ceremony" Marionette started "Tonight is a very important one, because we will be confirming our final six competitors this season" he continued "So that means one of you is leaving just before that ever so important number six mark" he finished.

"Get on with it, we all know how to count" Goldie started before looking at the others "Or at least I do" he added to their annoyance

"You all have a really bad habit of interrupting me and telling me to hurry up when realistically things would go a lot faster if you didn't INTERRUPT ME!" Marionette exclaimed silencing the gold bear "Now, as I was saying before Goldie and his teddybear undies interrupted me, if you don't receive an award you must take the walk of shame all the way to the Lame-O-Sine and go back to loserville where you belong" he continued "Since Damien won today's challenge, he is safe" he finished before tossing Damien an award

"Next up...Princess Beth" Marionette said before tossing Beth an award

"Katy and Freddy" He said before tossing the two of them awards, Randy, Brent, and Goldie were all left sitting there

"And...Goldie" Marionette said before tossing Goldie his award leaving everyone else shocked, Randy, who was slouched forward with his arm on his knee and his paw keeping his head held up, sat up straight as him and Brent looked at each other "Randy, Brent one of you is outta here!" He exclaimed

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"What?! Why is he safe?!" Randy exclaimed, Marionette smiled

"Because you two are the ones that finished last in today's challenge meaning you're our bottom two!" He replied

"What?! You never told us the bottom two was going to be whoever finished last!" Randy exclaimed, Marionette shrugged

"Must have forgot to mention that" Marionette said, Randy and Brent looked at each other in anger and shock as they sat there now waiting to find out which one was going to be leaving.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Brent and Randy both sat there shaking their heads as Marionette stood there with his usual smile on his face.

Marionette moved the final award back and fourth between Brent and Randy like he usually did with his eager expression on his face.

"And the final Goldenette award goes to..." Marionette said before stopping, at this point Brent and Randy were both getting really nervous knowing that this could easily go either way.

Marionettes moving the award started to slow down, the tension was now so high it was unbearable.

Both Brent and Randy's hearts were actually racing, which for them didn't happen too often.

"Hmmm..." Marionette started as the award finally came to a stop in the middle of the two competitors "...Randy" he finally said before tossing the award to him "Brent, you're out, bro" he finished

(Elimination Music Starts)

Brent let out a deep sigh and gave a single nod, but the others were confused as to why he didn't even look a little upset about being eliminated.

"Well hey, at least I was actually eliminated because of a vote this season and not because of a stupid pass I got in a treasure chest" Brent said

"So you aren't upset?" Freddy asked, Brent shook his head

"I mean sure, I just lost out on that chance at a hundred grand-" Brent started before stopping and looking at Goldie "But on the plus side I not only get to get away from that *bleep*clown, but now I get to pay off that dinner date I owe my girlfriend" he continued "She's been waiting long enough" he finished, Freddy nodded before standing up

"Hope the two of you enjoy yourselves them" he said before extending his hand, Brent nodded and shook it

"Thank you" Brent said

"Been fun having you back, bro" Damien said as he stood up and patted Brent on the shoulder

"It's been...kinda fun being back" Brent said jokingly causing the others to chuckle with him, Beth hopped up next and gave him a hug

"Tell Cheek I said hi" Beth said, Brent nodded

"Sure thing" He said as he hugged her back, once they broke the hug Katy looked at him

"You impressed me" Katy said "Fighting through a concussion just to come back and have to deal with Goldie again" she continued "I have respect for you" she finished, Brent smiled and nodded

"Hey, I gotta say the same for you" Brent started "You've managed to keep Randy from tearing someone's head off" he continued jokingly causing Katy to giggle

"That I have" She replied, Brent smiled at her before looking at Randy

"But I dunno, maybe there is someone here that you should let him rip their head off" Brent said, Randy nodded before glancing at Goldie who did not at all look amused.

"Bye, dude" Randy said as he raised his fist, Brent chuckled and fist bumped him

"Bye, man" Brent said "And good luck" he continued

"Thanks" Randy said, Brent nodded

"Why don't you get going now, I mean you idiots are acting like you're never going to see each other again" Goldie said clearly not even the slightest bit interested in everyone's goodbyes, everyone looked over at him.

"You know, I really think Cheek had the right idea" Brent said

"Right idea about what?" Goldie said curiously, Brent smiled before making his way towards the golden bear.

Goldie stood up and hopped off the bleachers...

"Don't do anything stupid" Goldie said as Brent slowly approached him

"You've tortured my friends, gave me a concussion, and tried to ruin my relationship" Brent started "I think it's time that I do something to you" he continued as he inched closer to Goldie, after a few seconds he stopped causing Goldie to do the same.

Goldie stood there confused as to what Brent had going through his mind, and then in an instant Brent threw his fist causing him to flinch.

Goldie stood there with his eyes closed tight and his arms covering his head waiting for a punch that never came, the others stood there watching as Goldie cowered down.

"There's proof right there, you're a coward" Brent said, Goldie glared at him as he slowly lowered his arms.

Brent shook his head and turned to walk back to the other competitors, but in one quick move he turned and punched Goldie sending him to the ground.

Brent cracked his neck and cleared his throat before finally walking back to the others who were just watching.

"Man that felt good" Brent said, Randy nodded

"I am so jealous right now" Randy said

"It's a real good way to get rid of stress, you should try it some time" Brent said, Randy nodded

"Maybe I will" He said

"Hope you aren't too mad at me because of that" Brent said to Freddy, Freddy looked passed the group to his unconscious brother before looking back at Brent.

"I can't say he didn't deserve it" Freddy said

"As great as that was, it's time for-" Marionette was saying before getting waved off

"Yeah I know I know, I'm going" Brent said before giving the others one more look "Welp, gotta get going...good luck" he said, the others nodded before Brent started his walk towards the Lame-O-Sine.

Once he got there he jumped and rolled the window down and waved as it took off.

After the Lame-O-Sine was gone Freddy, Randy, Katy, Damien, and Beth looked around at each other before looking over to the still laid out Goldie.

"And now with our final six competitors confirmed, the steaks are higher than ever!" Marionette exclaimed "Who will get the boot next?" He asked "Stay tuned for another exciting episode of Total...Drama...Showdown!"

* * *

And that's a chapter 19! I hope you all enjoyed it.

And I would just like to apologize about the shorter chapters as of late, along with me not having too much free time lately with the available character list getting smaller and smaller it gets more difficult to have a nine or ten thousand word chapter with only six characters, one primary location, and all of the characters currently sharing the same story.

But regardless, I hope you enjoyed anyways and I will see you next week!


	21. Showdown Aftermath: Episode 2

(Cue Showdown Aftermath Intro)

"Welp, gotta get going...good luck" Brent said, the others nodded at him before he started his walk towards the Lame-O-Sine.

(Switch Clip)

Nightmare walked up to Roxy and threw her on his shoulders just like before, Roxy started hitting his back as he carried her towards the Lame-O-Sine...

"You're going to be hearing from my lawyer!" Roxy yelled as she repeatedly hit Nightmares back.

(Switch Clip)

"Well, fer ta most part it's been fun, but I've got me a' very beautiful lass tats waitin' fer me" Foxy started with a smile "Best of luck to ta lot of ye" he continued "Except ye Goldie" he finished before he started walking down the carpet to the Lame-O-Sine.

(Switch Clip)

Cheek climb in the Lame-O-Sine, he closed the door for her and she rolled the window down "I love you" She said surprising Brent, but before he could reply the Lame-O-Sine took off leaving him stunned and standing there watching it disappear in the distance.

(Switch Clip)

"No, you guys don't get it...I wasn't really working with Goldie" Max said "It was an act, I was trying to get him to trust me so I could get him eliminated" Max said surprising

Max climbed into the Lame-O-Sine and popped open the sun roof and poked his head out and waved at The Heros as the Lame-O-Sine disappeared into the distance.

(Cues Theme Music)

(Cues Showdown Aftermath intro...again)

The camera panned the audience before focusing in on Clyde and Bonnie who were sitting on a blue couch center stage.

"Welcome back everyone, I'm Bonnie-" Bonnie started

"-And I'm Clyde" Clyde exclaimed

"And we're back here for another juicy and exciting episode of the Total Drama Showdown Aftermath Show!" Bonnie exclaimed

"We have a great show planned for all of you lovely people here tonight and loads of special guests!" Clyde exclaimed

"And loads it is" Bonnie said "Tonight we'll be hearing from former Total Drama Showdown competitors Max, Baxter, Foxy, Chica, Brent, and Cheek!" She continued causing the audience to erupt with cheers.

"And besides them, we are once again joined by our group of friends from season one on our loser panel!" Clyde started "Lizzy, Axel, Jeremy, Polly, Mike, and Buddy!" He continued

"And along with them, joining our panel this time around Springtrap, who couldn't make our last show, fan favorite Krystal, and Roxy!" Bonnie exclaimed "Roxy will be joining our panel this time because she was previously a guest on the show already" she continued the crowed wasn't fully booing her this time though, she was getting mixed reactions.

"Sorry about missing last time, something came up" Springtrap said

"The fans definitely missed you last time, but it's good that you were able to make it this around!" Bonnie exclaimed "And it's good to see that your teeth aren't blue anymore" she continued, Springtrap nodded

"Took a couple of weeks but whatever that blue was that stained my teeth wore off" He said

"That's wonderful" Bonnie said

"So before we bring out our first guest, Roxy, how do you like being on the panel?" Clyde asked, Roxy, who was sitting in the small set of bleachers with the other ''losers'' with her arms crossed, shook her head

"It's ridiculous and I should still be in the competition" Roxy replied in an annoyed tone

"Life is full of disappointment" Jeremy said in an unenthusiastic tone, Roxy glared at him

"Shut up, Jeremy. You weren't even in this season" Roxy said

"Yeah and you got eliminated twice" Jeremy said angering Roxy even more, that's when Bonnie and Clyde decided to move on.

"Ok, well moving on from that train wreck (laughs from audience) why don't we bring out our first guest!" Clyde exclaimed

"Lets take a quick look back at our first guests run on Total Drama Showdown" Bonnie said

(Clip Plays)

"Stay out of this Baxter" She said, Baxter gave her an "Are you serious?' Look in response

"Why should I?" He asked "I'm part of th-" he was saying before being interrupted

"Shortly after arriving, Baxter, wanted to make a statement that he wasn't going to be ignored and walked over this season" Bonnie said

"But trying to voice his opinion didn't work out too well, so he needed to come up with another plan" Clyde said

(Switch Clip)

Baxter walked out from behind an old backdrop looking at himself in a pink pocket mirror.

He was wearing sparkly purple and pink tights with matching kick pads and a matching purple and pink fur vest that had 'Beautiful' written on the back in fancy white letters.

"Changing his name and attitude, Beautiful Baxter Bunny proved that he really did want to be noticed" Clyde said

"Claiming that he was now ''the personification of what beautiful is'' Baxter indeed start to stand out...not in a good way though" Bonnie said

(Switch Clip)

Baxter was next and he was still carrying his pocket mirror with him, he was in the middle of combing back a patch of his fur.

Baxter pathetically swung his lightsaber in front of him trying to avoid the massive amounts of flying darts.

Baxter was blocking his face with the shield while trying to avoid getting hit with the pellets and block his teams Death Star all at the same time.

"However, Baxter's new found persona would quickly get on his peers nerves when he decided it was best to put his supposed looks over his team" Bonnie said

"Even though he clearly doesn't have the looks that he claims to" Clyde added

(Switch Clip)

Baxter was busy hiding behind a trash can lid trying to cover his face as Beth continually punched, kicked, and shot arrows at him.

Baxter, who had been hiding nearby, saw what went down and his ears stood straight up and his mouth gaped open...

"But during one of his ''protecting his good looks'' moments in the Civil War challenge, he grew an attraction towards a fellow competitor...Cheek" Clyde said

"Even though he knew that she was already seeing another competitor on the show" Bonnie said

(Switch Clip)

Baxter had tripped up on the second one and almost fell off of the side of of the 25m set, but Cheek grabbed his arm and made sure he didn't fall.

Once he regained his balance he looked at Cheek, he smiled before quickly pulling her into a kiss shocking the rest of The Villains.

He didn't even have her in the kiss for half a second before she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could making him back up just enough for her to punch him in the right eye before grabbing him by the arm and flipping him on his back, Baxter lay there with one hand on his eye on the other over his groin as he moaned in pain.

"But after very pervertedly saying thank you to Cheek after her making sure he didn't fall and hurt himself-" Bonnie started

"-He got what he deserved in one of the most rewinded scenes in the shows history!" Clyde exclaimed to cheers from the audience.

(Switch Clip)

Baxter sat there and shook his head

"Whatever" He said as he started his walk to the Lame-O-Sine "None of you deserved my beauty anyways" he continued as he climbed in and slammed the door.

"And after the kiss, the knee to the groin, the punch to the eye, the flip on his back, and the insults...Baxter got what he deserved when he was eliminated by his angry teammates" Bonnie said

(Clip Ends)

"Now, ladies and gentlemen please welcome...Baxter!" Clyde exclaimed, loud boos filled the building as Baxter made his way out onto the stage.

He was looking into a light blue, glittery pocket mirror and combing some of the fur on the top of his head.

Clyde stood up and extended his hand to shake Baxter's, but Baxter paid him no mind as he made his way to the guest couch and sat down.

"Ok then" Clyde said as he sat back down "So, Baxter, how's it been going since-" he was asking before Baxter put his hand up to shush him.

"One moment, please" Baxter said, Clyde looked at Bonnie who was clearly already getting annoyed by Baxter's antics.

After several seconds Baxter smiled before lowering his comb and mirror and carefully placing them in his pocket, after they were safely tucked away he looked up towards Bonnie and Clyde.

"You may continue" Baxter said

"It's about time" Bonnie said

"Anyways, what I was asking was how has it been since you were eliminated from the show?" Clyde asked

"It's been good, I got signed to model for a magazine which is amazing" Baxter replied "And I also met a lovely little jewel named Kelly who doesn't take my beautiful looks for granted" He continued

"Well that's nice, and I see your eye has healed nicely" Clyde said, Baxter nodded

"It has" He said

"Hold up, I have something to say" Jeremy said causing the others to look at him

"Please don't" Lizzy said, Jeremy ignored her

"You a model? Ha!" Jeremy started "I've seen better looking stuff than you floating in the toilet of a public restroom" he continued causing Baxter to gasp loudly

"You take that back!" Baxter exclaimed

"Can't take back the truth" Jeremy said

"It's not the truth, I'm beautiful!" Baxter exclaimed, Jeremy shook his head

"You're not, you are egotistical though" He said, Lizzy looked taken aback by his comment

"So are you!" She exclaimed

"Um...excuse you...I'm talking to bunny boy not you background" Jeremy said, Lizzy growled under her breath

"All of you need to learn how to take an insult without turning into a crybaby because of it" Roxy said as she sat there with her arms crossed

"And you need to learn how to take an elimination without accusing the host of cheating" Jeremy said

"Marionette did cheat!" Roxy exclaimed

"No, you lost" Jeremy said

"Ok ok, enough now" Bonnie said "We really need to move on" she continued

"So Baxter, a question that has been on everyone's mind since it happened is why did you kiss Cheek the way you did?" Clyde asked, Baxter looked like he didn't want to answer the question.

"I was caught up in the moment, she saved me from falling and I figured then was my best chance to make my move and hopefully it would work and lead to her falling for me" Baxter replied

"Your best chance to kiss someone else's girlfriend?" Krystal asked

"Brent was out, he didn't really concern me" Baxter replied

"Just because he was out doesn't mean he and Cheek weren't still together" Krystal said

"Yeah, that was really uncool of you dude" Clyde said "I mean I would be really really upset if you kissed Bonnie like that" he continued

"You wouldn't have to be, if he kissed me like that I'd break his face" Bonnie said, Baxter could tell with the look that he received from her that she was serious.

"Ok you don't have to worry about doing that, you're not my type anyways" Baxter said

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked

"No offense, but I only date people who are as good looking as myself...and you don't meet that requirement" Baxter replied, everyone went wide eyed at his response as they waited to see what Bonnie was going to do.

Bonnie looked so mad that you could see the steam coming out of her...

"B-Bonnie calm do-" Clyde was saying before Bonnie put her hand in his face

"Stay out of this, Clyde!" Bonnie exclaimed as she stood up, Baxter shifted in his seat as Bonnie approached him "Not as good looking as you?! I'm freaking gorgeous!" She exclaimed as she tackled Baxter.

"See, now this is more like it" Jeremy said

"Shut up, Jeremy!" Lizzy said

"Uh...I think now would be a good time to go to commercial break" Clyde started "We'll be right back" he continued

(Commercial Break)

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Baxter yelled, Bonnie and taken him to the ground, forced him on his stomach, buried her knees into his back, and twisted his arm behind his back.

The audience was full of "Bonnie!" And "Break his arm!" Chants as they watched the fight.

"Who's more beautiful?!" Bonnie exclaimed, Baxter was trying to fight his way out of Bonnie's grasp

"Me!" He yelled, Bonnie shook her head

"Wrong" She said as she twisted his arm even more

"OW!" Baxter yelled

"Now, who's more beautiful?" Bonnie asked

"Just say her so we can move on" Jeremy said, Baxter continued to squirm until he couldn't bare the pain anymore

"Y-you! You're more beautiful!" Baxter exclaimed, Bonnie smiled

"I know I am" She said before standing up, Baxter immediately grabbed his arm that Bonnie was twisting and started rubbing it.

Bonnie sat back down on the couch next to Clyde who didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry you had to see that ladies and gentlemen, but he needed to be shown a little respect" Bonnie said

Baxter finally pulled himself to his feet and sat back down on the opposite end of the couch that he was on before, but not without a scowl on his face.

"So, to try and pull this up out of this awkward situation why don't we go to our loser panel to see what they think about Baxter's kiss to Cheek" Clyde said

"It was despicable and he deserved everything that he got for it" Polly said

"Dudes lucky that Brent hasn't gotten ahold of him yet" Axel said

"It was a very unethical and disrespectful thing to do to both Cheek and Brent" Buddy said

"I don't know what you were thinking man, but you don't do that kind of stuff to a woman" Mike said

"What do you know about women?" Jeremy asked "You've probably never even had a girlfriend before" he continued, Mike smirked at him

"Why don't you ask your mom about me" Mike said earning loud Oohs and and an eruption of cheers and claps from the audience, Jeremy glared at him.

"Dang!" Clyde exclaimed "Does anyone have any ice for that really bad burn Jeremy just suffered from?!" He continued, everyone was laughing in response...except Jeremy who now just looked angry.

"First I'd just like to say, good one, Mike" Springtrap started "Next I'd like to say that Baxter got off easy for what he did, if that was my girlfriend that he kissed I would have made what Cheek did to him look like child's play" he continued

"Cheek should have just let him fall, he obviously can't be trusted and then goes and pulls something like that?" Krystal said curiously "He deserved what he got and he probably deserved more than that" she continued

"Wow, some strong opinions by our loser panel" Clyde said

"Well speaking of Brent and Cheek, they're both actually in the back waiting to come out so why don't we go ahead and introduce them right now!" Bonnie exclaimed, Baxter went wide eyed as she did

"Wait what!" Baxter exclaimed but no one paid him any attention

"Lets take a look back at Brent and Cheeks runs in competition" Clyde said

(Clip Plays)

The three of them were still running across rooftops as they neared the sleeping quarters only coming to a stop when they jumped across to the next roof and heard cracking, they looked down and realized the roof was cracking.

The roof caved in sending all three of them crashing into the building and hard onto the floor below, they all laid on there moaning as they tried to knock rubble off of themselves...

"Back at the beginning of the season Brent and Cheek arrived just as happy as they were when we left them last season" Bonnie started

"Unfortunately for them, their roof would soon start caving in" Clyde said before snickering "Get it, caving in...like the roof from the first challenge" he continued laughing at his own joke, no one else thought it was funny.

(Switch Clip)

"Alright, uh I pick Brent" Randy said, Brent nodded and walked next to Randy

Roxy was standing there with a very evil looking smirk on her face "I choose...Cheek" She said shocking everyone

"WHAT?!" Brent and Cheek both exclaimed at the same time

"You heard her" Marionette said as he shrugged, Brent and Cheek looked at each other in shock before Cheek walked next to Roxy glaring at her as she did.

"When it came time to pick teams, our love birds were split up and sent to different teams which was new and disappointing to the both of them" Bonnie said

"But being on different teams wasn't going to put a damper on Romeo and Juliet's relationship" Clyde said

"But that doesn't mean someone else wasn't going to try to" Bonnie said

(Switch Clip)

During the wrestling challenge battle royal Goldie ran up behind her and grabbing her by her belt and her collar and throwing her over the top rope.

Brent saw and immediately ran up to Goldie and pushed him out of the way before looking down at Cheek, She looked up to see who eliminated her and saw Brent standing there looking down at her, her face quickly turned to shock.

(Switch Clip)

During the Star Wars droid challenge Brent was fighting his way to Cheek, who had her back turned to him as she fought, when Goldie ran up behind him and shoved him as hard as he could sending him crashing into Cheek and knocking her to the ground.

(Switch Clip)

Cheek was currently on her knees pulling candies off of a bush with her basket beside her when Goldie noticed, he looked around for Brent and saw he was shaking gum balls off of a tree into his so he didn't notice.

During the Willy Wonka challenge, Goldie kicked a ball as hard as he could sending it crashing into and spilling Cheeks basket with her candy in it and spilling it out before quickly running back to his basket before anyone noticed.

Cheek looked around in shock before spotting Brent, who had filled his basket, making his way over to her

"Challenge after challenge Goldie did his best to try and sabotage Brent and Cheeks relationship by setting Brent up to make him look as bad as he could" Bonnie said

"But the bond was too strong to break and Brent and Cheek would manage to patch things up time after time" Clyde said

(Switch Clip)

"Cheek watch out!" Goldie exclaimed, Cheek immediately went into defense mode when she lifted her leg and spun around cracking Brent right across the face her foot, Cheek gasped and covered her beak when the dazed Brent spun around and Goldie smashed him in the face with his fist...Brent dropped to the ground unconscious.

The paramedics had brought a stretcher over for Brent to hop onto, he looked at it before climbing onto it. "You'll see me again, don't worry" Brent said before winking as the paramedics pushed the stretcher back to the ambulance, they loaded back in and drove off as the others watched as it disappeared into the distance.

"But unfortunately things would finally take a turn for the worse when Brent was given a concussion and sent home early because of it" Bonnie said

"But that didn't stop Cheek, it might have made her blame herself because of it...but it sure didn't stop her!" Clyde exclaimed

(Switch Clip)

Baxter walked into the dining hall and smiled when he noticed Cheek before walking up to her "And good morning to you" he continued before taking Cheeks hand and kissing it, Cheek looked at him in surprise

"Uh...what was that?" Cheek asked as she pulled her hand away

"Just a polite way to say hello to a beautiful girl" Baxter replied

"But after Brent's departure is when Baxter decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to try and swoon Cheek" Bonnie started

"To her disgust of course" Clyde added

(Switch Clip)

Baxter had tripped up on the second one and almost fell off of the side of of the 25m set, but Cheek grabbed his arm and made sure he didn't fall.

Once he regained his balance he looked at Cheek, he smiled before quickly pulling her into a kiss shocking the rest of The Villains.

He didn't even have her in the kiss for half a second before she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could making him back up just enough for her to punch him in the right eye before grabbing him by the arm and flipping him on his back, as Baxter lay there with one hand on his eye and the other over his groin as Cheek angrily stormed back down the 25m set.

"Baxter's stalking would end up leading to Cheek saving him and him kissing her before getting beaten up by a girl" Clyde said

"That would not only take care of Cheeks problem but get her ready for the surprise that came next" Bonnie said

(Switch Clip)

Brent was walking his way down the middle of the aisle of seats towards the stage, Cheek spun out onto the stage from behind the curtain singing.

Cheek sang as they ran at each other and Brent lifted her up and spun her around in his arms...

As the song stopped and the whole audience erupted into cheers once again, Brent and Cheek stood at the front of the stage smiling at each other...

"And in one of the biggest surprise returns in recent memory, Brent, would return to competition in a very musical way" Bonnie said

"And it was musical" Clyde said

(Switch Clip)

Cheek slowly stepped onto the board and started balancing her way across it, once she got to the midway point she stopped and turned towards the key as she was getting ready to pull it down she saw an invincibility slip tacked with it.

Once she was close to the other side she started to lose her balance, she was getting ready to fall when Goldie stuck his arm out and grabbed her hand, Cheek was surprised at this, she hasn't noticed that Goldie had grabbed the hand she was holding the key and the slip with until he pulled it away.

Goldie scooted the board off of the platform with his foot sending it and Cheek falling into the poison ivy below.

"Soon after, in one of the most messed up challenges to date, Cheek, would agree to work with Goldie so the two could so survive a challenge" Bonnie started

"But after she agreed and found an invincibility slip, Goldie, in his usual selfish ways would take the slip and the key to survive and cost Cheek the challenge" Clyde said

(Switch Clip)

Cheek had gotten up and started making her way over to Goldie, he was talking before being stopped mid sentence by a fist connecting to the side of his face causing him to stumble back before falling to the ground.

Cheek climb in the Lame-O-Sine, Brent closed the door for her and she rolled the window down.

"I love you" Cheek said surprising Brent, but before he could reply the Lame-O-Sine took off leaving the stunned Brent standing there watching it disappear in the distance.

"Unfortunately due to Goldie's selfish act, Cheek, was eliminated the following challenge" Bonnie said

"But not before decking Goldie right across the face in the most EPIC way!" Clyde exclaimed

"And surprising Brent with those big three words that every couple has to say sooner or later" Bonnie said

(Switch Clip)

Brent had knocked the sword out of Goldie's hand and was trying to keep him away from Damien when they dragon roar distracted him, he looked back and Goldie grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the wall of the tower.

The dazed Brent, who started falling backwards, grabbed the waistline of Goldie's pants when he was falling, ripping the whole backside of Goldie's pants of exposing his dark blue underwear with the little gold bears on them.

"But during a princess rescue mission when he was trying to help Prince Damien rescue the princess, Brent ended up getting his head smashed into the side of the tower by Goldie" Bonnie started

"But didn't go down without taking Goldie with him not only costing him the challenge, but embarrassing him in the process" Clyde added

(Switch Clip)

Brent let out a deep sigh and gave a single nod...

Brent went to punch Goldie but stopped himself as Goldie flinched "There's proof right there, you're a coward" Brent said, Goldie glared at him as he slowly lowered his arms.

Brent shook his head and turned to walk back to the other competitors, but in one quick move he turned and punched Goldie sending him to the ground.

Brent started his walk towards the Lame-O-Sine, Once he got there he jumped and rolled the window down and waved as it took off.

"But after his last stand he ended up taking the elimination because of his loss" Bonnie said

"But he didn't leave before giving Goldie a well deserved parting gift" Clyde added

(Clip Ends)

"So now ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Brent and Cheek!" Bonnie exclaimed.

After, Brent and Cheek walked on stage to an eruption of cheers from the audience. The couple waved at the audience as they made their way over to the couch.

Baxter had stood up from his seat and started backing up from the couch, Brent eyed him as he did.

"Welcome, welcome" Clyde said as Brent and Cheek walked towards the couch

"Thanks for having us" Brent said as he and Cheek sat down on the couch

"Baxter, why don't you come back and join us?" Bonnie said curiously "I'm sure Brent has a few things he'd like to say to you" she continued, Baxter shook his head

"I'm fine right here" Baxter said as he stood almost completely off the stage, Brent turned around and looked at him.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, at least not on live tv" Brent said causing Baxter to gulp, Cheek smiled at him.

"I can't promise the same thing" Cheek said, the audience started cheering again in response.

"Ok ok, lets get this started with the question that everyone wants answered" Bonnie started "How do the two of you feel now that you know Goldie was responsible for everything that happened to the two of you earlier this season?" She asked

"I could honestly say a lot of things about Goldie, for everything he has done to everyone" Brent started "But trying to ruin my relationship is what truly confirmed to me just how big of a coward that Goldie really is" he continued "Trying to ruin others happiness is pathetic and that pretty much sums up what Goldie is" he finished, Bonnie nodded

"Cheek?" She said curiously

"At first I really thought it was Brent, I didn't want to but I did, and I feel terrible about it" Cheek started "But once I found out that it was Goldie I was both a little relieved but also really angry" she continued "Relieved that Brent wasn't responsible for it but angry that Goldie was, he crossed the line for me and that's the main reason I will forever despise that bear" she finished

"Very well said" Bonnie started "I would feel the same way if he or anyone else tried to ruin Clyde and I's relationship" she continued before looking at Clyde "What about you?" She said curiously

"Oh yeah, definitely" Clyde replied "Of course, babe" he continued

"So another question that's been on everyone's mind, Brent, how was it to return after that terrible concussion and resume your spot in the competition?" Bonnie asked

"Oh man, it was incredible" Brent started "I mean the concussion was bad, but with all the support I had from everyone and all of the kind emails, texts, and tweets I received that really helped me out in getting over that concussion and getting back in the game" he continued "And I also had...another reason...that I really wanted to get back" he finished as he smiled at Cheek, she blushed a little but did her best to hide it.

"What a load" Jeremy said getting everyone's attention "You wanted back in the game for that money, but you lost" he continued, Brent chuckled

"Hey, at least I was in the game this season" He said "That's more than what you can say, being on the loser panel and all" he continued earning cheers from the audience

"Dude, learn how to keep your mouth shut or you're just going to keep getting roasted" Axel said, Jeremy glared at him

"You're all on the loser panel too, so it looks like I'm not the only loser here then" Jeremy said

"You are" Springtrap said "With all of the noise you've been spitting since the show started I think you've proven that" he continued, Jeremy shook his head

"You're all just jel-" Jeremy started

"If you finish that sentence you'll be leaving this building in bucket, you vegan" Roxy said in an annoyed tone

"Vegan?" Clyde said curiously "Don't you mean-" he was saying before being interrupted

"-You know what I meant" Roxy said

" I'll tell you right now that I'm not-" Jeremy was saying before being interrupted

"Sure you aren't, big guy" Springtrap said, Jeremy pouted and crossed his arms

"Ok ok, enough picking on him...lets get back to our guests" Bonnie said

"Lets!" Clyde exclaimed "I have a question, Brent, Cheek" he continued, Brent and Cheek nodded

"Shoot" Brent said

"Ok, after what happened the night Cheek was eliminated, at the Lame-O-Sine, what ever became of that?" Clyde asked

"The I love you thing?" Cheek asked, Clyde nodded

"Cheek and I talked about it, and I was hoping it would get brought up tonight" Brent started before looking at Cheek "Cheek, I should have said this back that night...I love you too" he continued, Cheek smiled a huge smile before throwing her arms around him.

The whole audience filled with "Aww" and cheers.

"How cute is that?!" Bonnie exclaimed happily before looking at Clyde "Why haven't you done something like that for me?" She asked, Clyde nervously chuckled

"Because I don't have to, you know the I love you" Clyde said

"So you don't think you ever have to do anything romantic like that for me?!" Bonnie asked, Clyde was getting more and more nervous

"N-no I don't- I mean I- I uh" Clyde nervously stuttered, Brent and Cheek looked at each other

"Uh...we didn't mean to start any problems between the two of you" Brent said, Bonnie shook her head

"You didn't, he did" She said pointing at Clyde before crossing her arms and turning her back to him, Clyde say there dumbfounded not knowing what to do.

"What did I do?!" Clyde asked not knowing what he did wrong, Bonnie ignored him.

"Hold it hold it, tis isn't ta way a' relationship shoul' be goin" Foxy said as he and Chica walked out onto the stage, the audience erupted into cheers again

"Wait a minute, we had a well put together video package of everything that you two went through throughout your time on the show!" Clyde exclaimed, Foxy shrugged

"Everyone already knows what we went through" Foxy said "So it ain't a' big deal" he continued, Clyde's shoulders sank "Anywho, we can't sit back and let a' fight break out between ye two on live television...especially when yer ta hosts of ta show" he finished

"Well I don't know what I did wrong and she won't tell me" Clyde said

"What, is this some kind of dating show now?" Jeremy asked

"If it was you wouldn't need to be here because you wouldn't be able to get a date even if it was" Lizzy said causing Jeremy to stomp his feet

"What is this, pick on Jeremy night?!" Jeremy exclaimed

"You're making it so easy" Krystal said

"This relationship thing can wait, they're supposed to be asking ME questions!" Baxter exclaimed

"This coming from the guy who isn't even standing in camera view" Cheek said as she looked back at Baxter who was still almost all the way off the stage

"I'm not coming anywhere near you or your boyfriend, I don't know what he could do to me" Baxter said

"I already told you I'm not going to do anything" Brent started "Besides, I think Cheek already took care of that when she laid you out" he continued.

"She low blowed me!" Baxter exclaimed

"You forced me into a kiss!" Cheek exclaimed "You're lucky I didn't throw you off that stage we were on!" She continued

"Hold on, we don't need to turn this into one large argument" Chica said "We just want to help and make sure Bonnie and Clyde don't end up like just another sad depressed set of people that really do care about each other but ended their relationship over something stupid" she continued

"Ta lass be correct" Foxy said

"We don't need dating advice" Bonnie said in her pouty tone

"We jus' want ta help" Foxy said

"Thank you" Clyde mouthed

"Can't this wait until AFTER the show?" Roxy asked "I want to get this over with so I can go home" she continued

"Tis be an important matter tat needs ta-" Foxy was saying before being interrupted

"She's right, I'm not worried about it right now" Bonnie said, Clyde looked down "Take a seat and we'll continue this overly large interview" she continued, Foxy and Chica looked at each other before making their way to the guest couch and squeezing into next to Brent and Cheek.

"It's about time" Baxter said, Bonnie looked over the guest couch to where he was standing as she gave him a look so bad that if looks could kill, Baxter would be dead already.

"Come over to this couch and sit before I get up come over there and break you arm, pretty boy!" Bonnie exclaimed, everyone sat there in stunned silence including Baxter who looked scared for his life "NOW, BAXTER!" She yelled, Baxter quickly ran and squashed himself into the already cramped couch in the middle of Foxy and Cheek "Lets get back to the questions, shall we?" She finished in a tone that is complete opposite of the one she just had.

"She scares me" Mike whispered to Buddy who nodded in agreement.

"Ok, since you two have joined us, Foxy, Chica, how do the two of you feel about your somewhat shocking eliminations from the show?" Bonnie asked

"It 'twas a'bit disappointin' but can't be too mad 'bout it, no guarantee I was goin' ta win anywho" Foxy replied

"I'll admit I was a little surprised that I got voted off when I did, I thought I had been doing so good" Chica started "But after what happened to Damien in the challenge before the ceremony, I think I would have felt bad if I stayed in the game and he got sent home seeing as how he's the one that was willing to go through that for the team" she continued

"Another oddity, speaking of Damien, how do you guys feel about Damien being in the bottom two with both of you guys and managing to survive elimination both times?" Bonnie asked

"I don' know, pure coincidence maybe" Foxy replied "Not like we can be mad at ta lad, he's just playin' ta game" he continued

"And he didn't do it on purpose, like Foxy said, it's probably just a coincidence" Chica said

"Sure he didn't" Jeremy started "Just like he didn't get me eliminated on purpose last season" he continued towards Axel, Axel chuckled

"Hey it's not my fault they liked me more than you" Axel said "Just like your mom told me she likes your brother more than you" he continued causing the audience to start laughing, he looked at Mike before the two high fived

"I don't have a brother you moron" Jeremy said

"Enough roasting Jeremy" Clyde started "We can do that after the show" he continued

"I think it's about time for a fan question sent into us" Bonnie started before pulling at a flashcard "This question was sent in by MoreBeautifulThanBaxter12" she continued, everyone except Baxter got enjoyment out of the username "And this question is for Foxy. Foxy, when things don't work out between you and Chica, will you call me?" Bonnie read, Foxy looked at Chica who didn't look all too amused with the question

"Sorry but no, Chica and I are doin' perfectly fine n' we're gonna continue ta be doin' fine because she is me number one girl n' always will be" Foxy answered the best way he knew how to do, and he knew his answer was just the right one when he saw Chica smile.

"Alright, how about another one?" Clyde said curiously as he pulled out a card himself, Bonnie was confused as to where he got it considering she was the one with all of the question cards "This one is for Brent and Foxy, what would the two of you do if your girlfriends got mad at you and you had no reason whatsoever as to why they were?" He asked, Bonnie didn't look happy about his question.

Foxy and Brent glanced at each other before looking at their girlfriends who were just as confused as they were.

"I suppose I'd ask her what's wrong and try my best to make things better" Brent replied

"Even if you knew you didn't do anything wrong?" Clyde asked

"Ye do whatever ye have ta ta make her girl happy, even if ye know ye did nothin' wrong" Foxy replied before looking at Chica "Tats ta right answer, right?" He said curiously, Chica nodded causing Foxy to sigh in relief.

"That wasn't even a real question" Bonnie said, Clyde looked at the card before looking at Bonnie

"I highly disagree with you there, it was written on the card" Clyde replied

"That isn't one of the question cards, it's the off one of the couch cushions" Bonnie said before yanking it out of his hand "And it doesn't even say anything, you made that question up in your head" she continued

"This is getting so awkward to be around" Polly whispered to Krystal who nodded in agreement

"Next question, please?" Springtrap blurted out trying to get Bonnie and Clyde back on track

"Fine, this one is for anyone who wants to answer it" Bonnie started "Why is Clyde such a jerk?" She asked, Clyde threw his arms out in front of him

"What did I do?!" He asked

"Uh...I think it's time for another commercial break while we try and calm these two down" Brent said

(Commercial Break)

"Welcome back" Bonnie said, her and Clyde were sitting with their arms crossed and their backs turned to each other as everyone just uncomfortably sat around "We have one last guest that I think we've kept waiting long enough, ladies and gentlemen, Max" she continued, the audience once again erupted into cheers as Max happily ran out onto the stage with his tail wagging so fast you couldn't even see it.

Max ran and jumped over the coffee table in the middle of the two couches and pulled Brent and Cheek into a hug when he landed, they hugged back.

When he broke the hug with them he did the same to Foxy and Chica, who again, hugged back.

After that he looked at Baxter before shaking his head and turning back towards Bonnie and Clyde.

"Sorry, couch is a little cramped" Bonnie said

"That's ok, I can stand" Max said

"So you're obviously really happy to be here" Bonnie said, Max nodded quickly

"I get to see a bunch of my friends again, and I'm on tv!" Max exclaimed

"Uh...Max, you were on tv when you were in the competition" Brent said, Max looked at him

"Oh right!" Max exclaimed "It's been awhile" he continued

"So your elimination had to be one of the most shocking in the shows history" Bonnie started "I mean you survived all of last season and managed to win then you last the first twelve episodes of this season" she continued "So how do you feel about being eliminated the way you were?" She asked

"I was sad, of course, but maybe I should have told the others that I was tricking Goldie before I started doing it" Max replied "That's why they got mad at me and voted me off" he continued looking down sadly, the whole audience awed in response.

"I will admit, that plan of yours was pretty clever" Bonnie said "What do you think panel?" She asked

"I was so worried at first, I honestly thought that he really did start working with Goldie and that made me sick to my stomach" Krystal started "But I can't tell you how relieved I was when I found out it was just some kind of devious plan you had come up with" she continued

"It was pretty smart, but I do agree maybe you should have told the others about it" Buddy said

"Had me fooled" Springtrap before shrugging

"You could have pulled it off better, I didn't think you were believable enough" Roxy said "You sure as heck wouldn't have fooled me like you did Goldie" she continued

"I think you should be an actor, bro" Axel said causing Max to smile

"Here's another question, Cheek, Chica, what did the two of you think about your boyfriends deciding to work with Roxy?" Clyde asked

"It was a surprise to us, but we know why they did it" Cheek started "Roxy, although quite evil, is smart and Goldie needed to get eliminated which is something they hadn't managed to do yet" she continued

"As much as I didn't like to see anyone work with Roxy, we know why they had to" Chica said

"Polly, what about Freddy?" Clyde said curiously "How do you feel about the way he's been lately?" He asked

"I'm actually proud of Freddy for not working with Roxy" Polly replied "I mean I'm not going to talk down about the others for working with her, but if I was in Freddy's shoes I wouldn't either" she continued "I know he probably felt bad about having to refuse to help, but now that Roxy is gone he's making up for it seeing as how he knows his brother needs to go" she finished

"I'm glad Freddy didn't help, he more than likely would have just ended up getting in the way and choosing to side with his brother anyway" Roxy said

"I don't think he would have done that, he clearly wants Goldie gone just as much as the others do" Krystal said

"He's Goldie's brother, where do you think his loyalty lies?" Roxy asked "With his brother or with a bunch of people he's known three months?" She continued

"She does have a point" Buddy said

"Come on, Freddy has said plenty times before that Goldie doesn't need to be there anymore" Brent said

"Doesn't mean he was either lying or changed his mind about it" Baxter said finally speaking again for the first time in awhile

"Hold on, before we take this any further it's time for a question from one of the members of our live studio audience" Clyde said "Who would like to ask a question?" He asked as he looked around at all the waving hands in the air "How about-" he was saying before being interrupted

"The girl with the orange hair and pigtails" Bonnie said pointing to someone, Clyde looked out and instantly noticed who the girl was

"Ok, Total Drama Superfan Baby it is" Clyde said, Baby happily jumped out of her seat as a crew member with a microphone approached her "I see you made it back out tonight!" He exclaimed

"Of course I did!" Baby exclaimed "I was supposed to go to my little brothers award ceremony for the award he is getting for saving a child from a burning building, but they'll be more people to save...when am I going to get another chance to be in the same building as my two OTPs Foxy and Chica and Brent and Cheek!" She continued "I love you guys!" She exclaimed

"Thank...you" All four of them said awkwardly as they glanced around at each other

"You're welcome!" Baby exclaimed

"What's a' O..T...P?" Foxy asked

"Don't ask" Chica replied

"Ok, Baby, what's your question?" Clyde asked

"Ok, if you could vote one eliminated competitor, not including your significant other, back in the competition...who would it be?" Baby asked, everyone sat there thinking about it

"That's a tough one" Brent said "I don't mean to make anyone mad but I have to say, Max" he continued

"Really?!" Max happily exclaimed, Brent nodded

"Yeah, I think you made your point that you deserve to be there when you won last season" Brent replied

"I have to say Max too" Cheek said

"Surprise surprise" Jeremy muttered

"Myself" Baxter said

"You can't-" Clyde was saying before being interrupted

"-You said no significant other, not yourself" Baxter said

"Fine" Clyde said "What about you two?" He asked Foxy and Chica, they looked at each other and shrugged

"Max" They said simultaneously, Max's tail started wagging incredibly fast again

"I love you guys!" Max exclaimed as he did his best to pull all four of them into a hug, they all laughed.

"You guys are all sooooo adorable!" Baby exclaimed, everyone in the audience started clapping as they agreed with her.

"Alright, well unfortunate we're almost out of time so we might as well get to our fan question for tonight" Clyde said, everyone started clapping and cheering again "Tonight's question is-" he was saying before being interrupted

"-Which of the remaining six competitors do you think has the best odds of winning Total Drama Showdown?" Bonnie asked, Clyde looked down still confused as to why Bonnie was mad at him "We'll find out-" she was saying before being interrupted

"Who you guys think has the best chance of winning after the break!" Clyde exclaimed, Bonnie looked at him this time.

(Commercial Break)

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, we are moments away from revealing the winner of our fan poll but first we want to hear who our Total Drama Alumni think is going to be the last man or woman standing this season" Clyde said

"We'll start with our guests tonight, Foxy?" Bonnie asked

"I tink it could go anyway honestly, but if I had ta choose I tink, Randy, has ta best chance at winnin" Foxy said

"I have to agree, Randy is one tough cookie" Chica said

"I have to say Randy too, nothing against the others but I definitely think Randy can do it this season" Brent said

"As much as I support Randy, I think Beth could surprise us" Cheek started "I mean she's been doing a whole lot better this season" she continued

"Ummm...I think Randy could do it...but I also think Freddy could do it...but then Damien, Beth, and Katy could too" Max said as he thought about his decision "Can't I choose all of them...except Goldie?" He asked, Bonnie shook her head

"Sorry, but there can only be one winner" She said, Max started thinking again before finally answering

"I don't want the others to be mad at me, but I think...Randy...is going to win" Max said

"With how things have gone this season, Goldie is obviously going to do it" Baxter said

"Alright, what about you guys loser panel?" Clyde said curiously

"Just like last time, definitely my bro, Damien" Axel said

"I have confidence in Freddy" Polly said

"My money is on Katy, I think she can do it this time" Lizzy said

"Hmm...tough choice, but I think Freddy is getting away with that money" Buddy said

"I think Damien is going to surprise a lot of people, kinda like Max did" Mike said

"Randy" Springtrap said

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, and I mean it really really hurts me on an emotional level to admit this, but I think R-R-Randy is the only one left that actually stands a chance at winning" Roxy said before shivering at what she just admitted.

"Again, I don't care" Jeremy said

"Ok then, now it's time to move on and announce the results of the fan poll" Clyde started "The question was, which of the remaining six competitors do you think has the best odds of winning Total Drama Showdown?" He continued "And the results are-" he said before stopping and looking at Bonnie

"What?" She asked

"You can announce the results" Clyde said

"I thought you wanted to do it" Bonnie said, Clyde shrugged

"I'd rather hear your voice than my own, babe" Clyde said, Bonnie tried to fight the urge to smile but couldn't.

She smiled at Clyde who smiled back...

"There's my beautiful little cotton tail" Clyde said causing Bonnie to blush, again, everyone else was awkwardly sitting there as Bonnie and Clyde started running their noses together.

"Uh...didn't you two have results to announce or something?" Baxter asked clearly not even the slightest bit happy about what he was witnessing

"Oh...uh yeah...sorry" Clyde said nervously as he and Bonnie both blushed

"And the results are-" Bonnie said before stopping as a picture with the remaining six competitors came up on the screen behind the couch...

Randy: 49%

Damien: 23%

Freddy: 14%

Beth: 7%

Katy: 5%

Goldie: 2%

"Wow, and Randy has dominated the poll!" Bonnie exclaimed "With a whopping 49% of the votes, Randy is voted most likely to win Total Drama Showdown!" She continued

"Besides the poll, he's pretty popular among the former competitors too!" Clyde exclaimed "Randy currently has the fan votes, but will he manage to survive the five other competitors currently standing between him and that one hundred million dollars?" He asked

"But regardless, that will do it with the show tonight!" Bonnie exclaimed "We hope you enjoyed the show!" She continued

"Before we go lets give all of our friends here one last round of applause for coming out tonight!" Clyde exclaimed, the audience started cheering and clapping for the whole mess of competitors filling the stage.

"Thank you for tuning in and we'll see you next time!" Bonnie exclaimed

* * *

So theres chapter 20! Wasn't super intense seeing as how this wasn't a challenge chapter, but it is what it is.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed anyways and I will see in chapter 21!


	22. How the Showdown Stole Christmas

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our competitors were sent on a harrowing mission to rescue princess Beth from her tower imprisonment" Marionette started "After the loss of Roxy our Anti-Goldie group tried to come up with another plan to dispose of the bear even going as far as to getting Beth to agree to ditch her halo if it came down to it and make sure Goldie loses at any cost, but even with all of the planning and Goldie overhearing a fake plan, he still didn't seem too bothered" he continued "But in the end after a bridge collapse, a last resort jump, distracting a dragon, a tower climb, and an underwear reveal, Damien would ascend the tower and rescue his damsel in distress...but Brent, didn't get a happily ever after as he was sent packing at our Goldenette Award Ceremony" he finished

"With our final six competitors confirmed, what will happen this week as stakes get even higher than before?!" Marionette asked "Find out right now, only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Freddy, Randy, and Katy were currently sitting on the steps outside of the guys trailer, they had made sure Goldie was nowhere to be seen before they started talking.

"So what's the plan for today?" Katy asked

"I don't know, we have to think of something" Freddy said, he looked over at Randy and saw the same mad look on his face he had at the last Goldenette Ceremony

"Marionette and his stupid make em up as we go along rules are what's keeping Goldie here" Randy said "He could have been eliminated the other night instead of Brent if Marionette didn't throw that ''whoever comes in last is in the bottom two'' thing at us at the last second" he continued

"That was a bit unfair" Freddy said

"A bit?" Randy said before shaking his head "It was complete and utter bull*bleep* is what it was" he continued

(Confessional -Randy)

"That coming in last place thing that Marionette threw at us was ridiculous!" Randy exclaimed "I don't even see how Brent and I came in last when Goldie, Freddy, and Katy lost too!" He continued "That wack job is just making stuff up as he goes!" He finished

(Confessional End)

"Regardless of what happened the other night, we were so close to getting rid of Goldie" Katy said "But he managed to slide on by like he usually does" she continued

"He did, and we can't let it happen again" Freddy said "The invincibility passes are over, I think, so we just have to make sure he loses the next challenge and we can get him out" he continued

"Unless Marionette adds some unfair, ridiculous situation at the last minute without telling anyone" Randy said

"Right now, even though its supposed to be every competitor for themselves, it's still five on one against Goldie" Freddy started "And those numbers are definitely in our favor, we just have to stop messing things up and letting him somehow outsmart us" he continued

"This is just like what happened with Roxy, keeps avoiding elimination and it always ends up with someone that's against us gets eliminated" Randy said in a very annoyed tone

"Freddy, you have experience in the final six, we don't" Katy started "I don't know how much really changes the less of us there is, but I do know things will get a lot more tense for everyone" she continued "One hundred million dollars is a lot of money and I know, just like I don't, no one wants to have made it this far just to lose" she finished

"Yes, I know that" Freddy said

"Look, we just have to make sure that we can stay together until Goldie is out" Katy said, Freddy nodded

"I can" He said, that's when the two of them looked at Randy

"What?" He said curiously as he stood there with his arms crossed "Do you two not trust me?" He asked

"Of course we do, Randy" Katy replied "It's just, we know you have a temper" she continued, Randy rolled his eyes

"Don't we all?" He asked

"I suppose" Freddy replied "We just need to know that you're with us" he continued, Randy stood there staring at the two of them a minute before nodding

"I am" He replied, Freddy and Katy gave each other somewhat relived glances.

They hasn't doubted him, they just wanted to make sure that he was going to continue to be able to be a team player until they can get Goldie eliminated.

"We should probably find Beth and Damien and talk to them too" Katy said, Freddy nodded

"We should" He said "Any idea on where they might be?" He asked, Randy and Katy both shook their heads.

"Beth was already gone when I got up this morning" Katy said

"Same with Damien" Randy said

"Well they have to be around here somewhere" Freddy said "Guess best we can do is go and look" he continued, the other two nodded in agreement before following the bear.

(Confessional -Katy)

"It's not that I don't trust Randy, because I do, it's just I know first hand how sometimes his temper gets the better of him" Katy started "I've managed to subdue it a little bit with how I've been talking to him, but I just don't want something to happen where he ends up getting so mad at Goldie that he messes up a plan and gets one of us eliminated" she continued "And we need to work together now more than ever if we're going to make sure that no one else gets cheated" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth were walking around the lot just talk about random stuff like they use to.

"It's nice being able to do this again" Beth said, Damien nodded

"It is" He replied giving her a small glance as he did

"Alls we've been doing lately is having secret meetings about getting Goldie eliminated" Beth said

"Yeah, and they've all been pointless because they haven't helped us any" Damien said

"*Sigh* I know they haven't" Beth said "My parents raised me to always be honest, never to lie or cheat, and all of this just makes me feel...wrong" she continued before looking down "I know everything that Goldie has done is wrong and he needs to suffer the repercussions for it but I don't like the way we're doing it, I mean...doesn't that make us just as bad as him?" She asked, Damien stood there thinking about it a minute before replying

"I guess...maybe it does" He replied "But if we keep playing by the rules and Goldie keeps cheating, he's going to sweep through all of us like nothing and win that money" he continued "I don't like cheating either, I've been wronged like that before and doing it to someone else isn't right...but Goldie deserves it" he said "Everything that he's done to stay in the game this long is worse than what Roxy did, and that's surprising" he finished

Beth continued to look down, Damien looked at her before putting a paw on her shoulder.

"Just look at it like we're Robin Hood, doing wrong for the right reason" Damien said, Beth finally looked back up at him

(Confessional -Beth)

"I've never cheated at anything in my life, and all of what's been going on here is just bothering me really really bad" Beth said "I know this is the right thing to do, but still..." She continued before trailing off.

(Switch to -Damien)

"Man, I don't like cheating either...but I think I like it more than Goldie" Damien said

(Confessional End)

(With Goldie)

Goldie was back in his ''hideout'', luckily for him no one that's still around had found it yet.

He stood in front of his whiteboard with a marker in his hand, he drew an ''X'' over Brent's name.

"One more down" Goldie muttered to himself as he looked over the board, Randy, Freddy, Beth, Damien, and Katy were the only ones left.

Goldie snarled when he spotted his brothers name...

"He needs to go" he said to himself before tossing the marker back onto the little marker holder attached to the board, he stood there trying to think of ways he could get rid of Freddy but nothing that he knew would work was coming to mind.

"*Grrrrr*" the sound of Goldie's empty stomach is what finally brought him back to reality, he annoyingly looked down at his stomach "*Grrrrrrr*" only to have it growl again.

"Nightmares slop it is" Goldie muttered to himself before turning to make his way out of the building, he stopped and glanced back at the whiteboard and stared at a particular name "You're next, Freddy, no matter what I have to do" he said before finally making his way out of the room.

(With Freddy, Randy, and Katy)

The group had walked into the dining hall to see if Damien and Beth were in there, Fritz had told him that they had been but weren't anymore.

The trio looked at each other before deciding to get some breakfast before going back out on the hunt, they walked up to where the food was and stood there awkwardly as Nightmare glared down at them and quickly fixed their plates.

"You little brats better lick those plates spotless" Nightmare said in an angry tone

"Calm down, Godzilla, we'll eat everything" Randy said causing Nightmares glare to get even worse, Randy took his plate and headed off towards one of the tables not even paying Nightmare anymore attention.

Freddy and Katy gave the angry Nightmare a nervous smile before following Randy to the table.

"You really like making him mad don't you?" Freddy asked, Randy shrugged

"It's easy" He replied

"Lets not take too long with eating, we really need to find Beth and Damien" Katy said, Freddy and Randy nodded in agreement as they started eating.

As the trio sat there talking Goldie walked in not even paying them any mind.

He walked up to where the food was and had Fritz hand him a plate that had already been prepared for him, Goldie thought it was weird considering he'd never had a plate pre-prepared for his arrival before, but he decided not to ask any questions and just took the plate to his table.

Fritz watched without saying anything as Nightmare started eating his food, Randy had noticed the way Fritz was watching him and low-key started watching Fritz.

Fritz had looked over and saw Randy watching before quickly ducking back into the kitchen, Randy knew Fritz was up to something...but he didn't know what.

He looked over towards Goldie and saw him sitting there eating his breakfast, the other two had noticed Randy was concentrating on something and they wanted to figure out what it was.

"What's wrong?" Katy asked

"Fritz is up to something" Randy replied, confusing the others

"What, how do you know?" Freddy asked

"He was watching Goldie" Randy replied

"So?" Katy said curiously, Randy shook his head

"I dunno, just weird" He said

"Fritz does seem like a strange fella" Freddy said, Katy shrugged

"Who knows" She said

"So uh...what were you two saying before that?" Randy asked

"Just that we need to find Damien and Beth" Freddy replied

"Yeah, that's right" Randy said clearly still wondering what Fritz was up to, as he sat there think the intercom blasted a very unwelcome sound.

"All competitors meet in the dining hall for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed before the intercom went dead.

"Guess we don't have to go far" Freddy said, Katy and Randy nodded.

"I just hope Beth and Damien make it here before Marionette does" Katy said.

(With Beth and Damien)

"Nightmares face was priceless!" Damien exclaimed as he and Beth laughed about what had happened in the dining hall

"He really looked like he wanted to kill you!" Beth exclaimed

"He probably does" Damien replied "Too bad we have to go back there for that challenge" He continued, Beth nodded

"Yeah, if he kills you I'll definitely be at your funeral" She said as she playfully nudged him

"Ha ha, you know you'd miss me if I was gone" Damien said, Beth smiled before taking his paw

"You're right, I would" She said, Damien looked over at her and smiled himself.

The two happily continued their walk hand in hand as they made their way towards the dining hall.

(In Dining Hall)

Freddy, Randy, and Katy were all sitting there still hoping that Beth and Damien were going to beat Marionette there.

They heard the door open and to their relief Beth and Damien walked in, Randy saw that they were holding hands and couldn't help but lightly chuckle as they made their way over to the table.

"Morning, dudes" Damien said as he and Beth approached the table

"Morning, we've been looking for the two of you" Freddy replied

"What for?" Beth asked

"To talk to you about-" Freddy was replying before being cut off by Marionette bursting through the door.

"Goooodddd morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he walked in wearing a Santa suit, everyone looked around at each other

"What's up, Skinny Claus?" Randy asked as he snickered, Marionette stood there unamused at his comment

"Not a Christmassy attitude, you don't want to make the naughty list do you?" Marionette asked rhetorically

"Naughty list? Dude, it's September" Randy replied, Marionette shrugged

"Never too early to make the naughty list" He said "Anyways, are all of you horrible little children ready for today's very festive challenge?" He asked

"No" Randy replied

"Too bad, grinch" Marionette replied

"If he's the grinch, then you're Scrooge" Katy said

"Bah Humbug" Nightmare muttered as he glared at Damien

"I'm not a Scrooge, but back on topic" Marionette started "Today's challenge is going to be a team based challenge based off of Dr. Seuss' Christmas classic...How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" He exclaimed

"So...are we basing this off the cartoon...or that god awful Jim Carry movie?" Goldie asked

"Same premise, so either one" Marionette replied

"You said 'team based', what do you mean by that?" Beth asked

"There will be three teams of two, each team consisting of a Grinch and a Max" Marionette replied

"You mean Max as in Grinches dog?" Randy asked

"Exactly!" Marionette exclaimed, Randy shook his head "Now, the challenge will be similar to how the cartoon...or movie is...you must sneak into each house...or in this case marked studio...and steal the presents slash decorations that are marked with your team's color" he explained "First team to steal all of their team's items and make it back to the Grinches lair at the end of the back end of the lot wins" he finished

"Sounds simple enough" Freddy said, that's when Marionette grinned "Crud" he muttered

"You just had to jinx it" Katy said

"This challenge might seem simple, but don't take it too lightly, because whichever team finishes in last...BOTH members of that team will be eliminated from the competition" Marionette said shocking everyone

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Fantastic, another one of these challenges" Freddy said

(Switch to -Randy)

"TWO eliminations tonight, and another one of those 'whoever comes in last' challenges?!" Randy exclaimed, clenching his fists as he did "Marionette is really trying my patience" he said closing his eyes tight as he tried to calm himself down.

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Great, now I have to worry about winning a challenge with one of the morons that's trying to get me eliminated" Goldie started as he shook his head "Surely they wouldn't throw away the chance at winning one hundred grand" he continued.

(Confessional End)

"Dude" Damien said not believing what Marionette just said

"Exciting, huh?!" Marionette exclaimed

"No you, jack*bleep*!" Randy exclaimed

"*Tsk tsk tsk*, that's not Christmas language, Mr. Potty-mouth" Marionette said, Randy growled under his breath

"You don't know how bad I want to rip your head off right now" Randy said between clenched teeth, Marionette just continued to grin

"Randy, calm down" Katy whispered to him, Randy glanced at her but didn't say anything

"May I move on now?" Marionette asked, Randy slowly nodded "Ok, now as far as teams go, I have already decided them" he continued, everyone groaned loudly "Randy and Beth will make up one team, Damien and Katy another, and Freddy and Goldie the last" he finished, everyone looked at their partner.

Goldie was glaring holes through his brother as they stared at each other.

"So who gets to be Grinch and who has to be Max?" Beth asked, Marionette shrugged

"That's up to you guys" He replied "Now, originally this was going to be a multiple part challenge that was going to consist of you having to make your costumes like the Grinch did, but due to lack of interest in wanting to watch you all make Santa outfits...I cut that part out" he continued "So we will be giving each team a Santa hat, jacket, and beard, and a reindeer antler for Max" he finished, as he did Fritz walked in pushing a cart with the previously mentioned costumes inside.

"I'm not being a dog" Goldie said as he nudged passed Freddy and walked over to the cart, Freddy shook his head in annoyance.

"When you're ready, your sleighs are out front" Marionette said "Each building you have to hit will be marked and each sleigh is a different color so whichever one your team picks is the color items you will have to get from the studios" he continued

Goldie was standing there putting the Santa outfit on, Freddy walked up and picked up a set of antlers and sighed before strapping them on his head.

"I'll be Grinch" Randy said as he walked up to the cart and grabbed a Santa outfit, Beth followed behind him and grabbed a set of antlers to wear.

Katy and Damien looked at each other before looking at the cart with the costumes on it.

"I'll be Grinch" They said unison

"No, I'll be Grinch" They once again both said in unison, they both stood there trying to think of a solution.

"How about this, first one to the cart gets to be Grinch" Katy said, Damien nodded

"Deal, dude" Damien said, Katy gave a single nod before they stood evenly next to each other

"Ok, go!" Katy exclaimed and the two took off towards the cart, everyone else watched as they raced across the dining hall.

And in about three seconds Katy had made it to the cart with Damien barley a second behind her...

"Looks like I get to be Grinch" Katy said as she picked up the Santa coat

"Aw man" Damien said as he looked at the antlers before picking them up

"Your sleighs await!" Marionette exclaimed as he motioned towards the door "It's time for you to go steal Christmas!" He continued, everyone quickly raced towards the door and out into the snow...

Everyone came skidding to a stop, bumping into each other in the process, when they noticed the snow.

"It's seventy-five degrees!" Randy exclaimed

"And the suns out" Beth added

"Uh...this isn't snow" Freddy said as he leaned down and placed his hand in it "Its styrofoam" he continued, everyone looked at Marionette

"What? Did you expect real snow on a sunny day in September?" He asked

"You're going overboard with these stupid challenges" Randy said

"They aren't stupid, you just don't like having fun" Marionette replied

"Fun?! What's fun about watching us act like idiots just so we don't get voted off?!" Randy exclaimed, Marionette smiled, Randy hadn't realized he had answered his own question "Oh, you stu-" he was saying before getting Katy's paw put over his mouth.

While Katy was trying to keep Randy from going off on Marionette, Goldie walked up to Freddy.

"I'm going to hope in the sleigh and you can start pulling it, we need to get the jump on these people" Goldie said, Freddy gave him a side glance "Listen to me Freddy, I know you're with them but you better not try anything funny" he continued

"Why would I do that?" Freddy asked "I don't want to lose my chance at winning" he continued

"I'm serious, Freddy" Goldie said, Freddy rolled his eyes "Now lets go" he continued before grabbing Freddy and dragging him towards the yellow sleigh, Goldie hopped in and Freddy grabbed the rope that he was going to have to use to drag it

"Fantastic" Freddy muttered

"Get to pulling!" Goldie exclaimed as he wiped Freddy, who jumped in shock before looking back at Goldie.

"What are you doing?!" Freddy exclaimed

"Using this for what it's supposed to be used for" Goldie replied before whipping at Freddy again causing him to jump "Now pull!" He exclaimed, Freddy grabbed the rope and took off running with the sleigh towards the first marked building.

The others had noticed and jumped in their own sleighs, Randy and Beth in the blue one and Katy and Damien in the red one.

Damien grabbed the rope and started dragging his teams sleigh, Beth grabbed the rope and started pulling but she wasn't moving too fast.

After a minute Randy shook his head and jumped out...

"Get in, I'll pull" He said as he took the rope from her

"But-" Beth was saying before being interrupted

"-It's ok, get in" Randy repeated, Beth nodded before hopping in the sleigh as Randy pulled towards the first building.

Freddy and Goldie had made it to the first marked building, Goldie hopped out of the sleigh with the exceptionally large sack and quickly raced into the building with Freddy behind him.

Once they were inside they looked around at the now very Christmassy studio before noticing a whole section dedicated to the color yellow, Goldie grabbed Freddy and pulled him towards the yellow section.

"Quick, help me get everything in this bag!" Goldie exclaimed as he quickly started throwing presents, lights, and decorations into the sack, Freddy was helping him but at his own pace.

Damien and Katy burst through the door next and saw that Freddy and Goldie were already a decent amount of stealing ahead of them, they looked around before spotting the red section and taking off towards it.

They grabbed and tossed as much red into the sack at one time as they possibly could before filling their arms up once again.

Randy and Beth finally made it next, they quickly looked around before spotting the blue section and rushing towards it.

"We have to hurry" Randy said as he quickly grabbed stuff and started throwing it into the sack

"I know" Beth replied as she did the same

Freddy and Goldie had pretty much filled their sack with everything except the tree.

"Ok, now we have to get this tree in there" Goldie said

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Freddy asked

"You go pick up the tree, drag it over here, and stick it in there" Goldie replied

"And what are you going to do?" Freddy asked

"Stand here and hold the bag open" Goldie replied as he opened the bag, Freddy growled under his breath before walking to the tree and lifting it up.

He carried it back over to where Goldie was and started trying to stuff it into the sack, Goldie stood there barley holding the sack opened.

"I could use some help!" Freddy exclaimed

"I am helping!" Goldie replied

(Confessional -Freddy)

"It's like he tells me not to mess things up for him, yet, he's not helping ANY in trying to win this challenge" Freddy said before shaking his head.

(Confessional End)

Freddy finally got the tree in the sack and him and Goldie took off dragging it back out the door.

They were trying the heave it into the sleigh when Goldie's stomach started growling, Goldie grabbed it as he looked down.

Freddy had managed to push the sack back up into the sleigh before it fell on him, he looked back down annoyed and saw his brother standing there grabbing his stomach

"What's wrong with you?" He asked "Did you pull something not doing anything?" He continued, Goldie glared at him before shaking his head

"No, my stomach hurts" He said, Freddy rolled his eyes "Lets hurry up and win this challenge, I think I need to go to the bathroom" he continued

"Whatever you say" Freddy said as he walked back to the front of the sleigh and grabbed the rope, as he did Goldie carefully climbed back into the sleigh so he didn't...have an accident.

Once Goldie was in, Freddy started pulling the sleigh again towards the next marked building.

Damien and Katy were next out of the studio, dragging their sack with them.

Between the two of them they lifted it up and tossed it back into the sleigh before taking off towards their next stop.

Freddy was pulling the sleigh towards the next studio when he heard Goldie's stomach growl.

"Dang Goldie, maybe you should just go to the bathroom" Freddy said

"A-absolutely not!" Goldie exclaimed "I'll go once we win- now keep pulling!" He continued, Freddy shrugged.

They finally reached the second studio and Goldie, once again, carefully climbed out of the sleigh dragging the sack with him before he and Freddy went inside of the studio.

They quickly made it over to the yellow covered part of the studio and started loading the sack up once again.

Damien and Katy pulled up next and did the same thing, grabbed the sack, rushed into the studio, found the red covered part of the studio, and started filling their sack up.

Katy was standing there throwing stuff backwards as Damien held open the sack, she hadn't noticed the almost everything she threw bounced off Damien's head before falling into the sack.

Damien dizzily stood there holding the sack open as he tried to shake off the pain of getting a bowling ball wrapped in red wrapping paper thrown at his head.

(Confessional -Damien)

"Maybe Kathy shouldn't blindly throw things b-backwards" Damien said dizzily before falling out of the chair and onto the floor.

(Confessional End)

Randy and Beth had finally arrived, they yanked the sack out of the sleigh and dragged it into the studio as fast as they could before rushing to the blue section.

They quickly started filling their sack up will all of the blue items scattered around their section.

Once again Freddy and Goldie had gotten down to just the tree, Goldie wanted this challenge over so bad that he actually helped Freddy stuff it into the sack this time.

The two of them quickly grabbed the sack and dragged it back out to the sleigh before trying to throw it in, as they were in the middle of doing that Goldie's stomach let out another nasty growl.

"Goldie if you don't-" Freddy was saying before being interrupted

"N-no!" Goldie exclaimed "I'll go AFTER we win!" He continued before climbing back into the sleigh, Freddy just went back to pulling the sleigh without saying another word.

Randy and Beth and Katy and Damien had practically finished filling their sacks at the same time and were now trying to squeeze both of them through the door at once.

"Stop!" Randy exclaimed "Look how far ahead of us they're getting!" He continued

"He's right, it doesn't matter which ones of us comes in first, we just have to make sure Goldie comes in last" Katy said

"What about Freddy?" Beth asked, the others looked at each other before Damien and Katy pulled their sack back into the room

"Hurry up" Katy said, Randy nodded before he and Beth pushed their sack out the door followed shortly thereafter by Damien and Katy.

The two groups quickly loaded their sacks back into their sleighs before heading off towards the next studio.

Freddy and Goldie had made it to the third studio, they pulled the sack out of the sleigh and quickly pushed it into the building.

They had to stop once so Goldie could let his stomach settle, after that they dragged their now heavy sack over to the yellow section and started filling it up.

Goldie was in the middle of putting a stack of presents in the sack when his stomach let out another loud growl, he clenched his eyes closed tight as he once again tried to calm it.

Freddy had stopped and stared before quickly going back to what he had been doing.

Randy and Beth rushed in next, dragging their sack behind them.

They dragged it as fast as they could towards the blue section before quickly throwing as much as they could at one time into it.

Katy and Damien showed up not too long after and did the same thing.

Damien was still a little loopy from before but not enough to keep him from helping.

Katy once again started throwing stuff backwards, each item bouncing off of Damien's head as she did.

"W-w-watch out, K-Kathy" Damien said, Katy turned around and saw him wobbling back and fourth as he held open the sack

"It's Katy and sorry" She said before deciding to just grab arm fulls of stuff and carry it to the sack instead.

Freddy was in the middle of loading up the final few presents when Goldie lifted up the tree and rammed it into the sack, almost sending Freddy inside with it.

"Hurry!" Goldie exclaimed as he grabbed the sack and started dragging it, Freddy quickly started helping.

On their way back to the sleigh Freddy could see how shaky Goldie's legs were getting from trying so hard to hold it in, he tried to get him to just go to the bathroom but Goldie wouldn't listen.

Once they made it back to the sleigh they lifted the heavy sack up and tossed it in the back before Goldie climbed in and Freddy started dragging towards their next stop.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I know Goldie can be selfish and self-centered, but I will admit, holding in a rear end explosion so he can win a challenge does take a lot of dedication" Freddy said

(Confessional End)

Once again the other two groups had finished practically at the same time and where now dragging their now ridiculously full santa sacks to the door.

Once they got their Randy motioned for Katy and Damien to go first, they did, then Randy and Beth quickly followed after.

After using as much strength as they needed to get the sacks back into the sleighs they moved on to the next stop.

Freddy and Goldie had made it the next stop, which was the last one to Goldie's relief.

They pushed the sack out of the sleigh and dragged it into the building and over to the yellow section before they started filling it up.

Goldie was doing his best to ignore the repeated growls that his stomach was making, Freddy was surprised that his brother hadn't gone in his pants yet.

"Goldie you know you're not supposed to hold that kinda stuff in like that, right?" Freddy asked

"S-shut up, Freddy, I don't have another choice" Goldie replied as he continued to throw stuff in the sack as quickly as he could, Freddy shrugged again before going back to filling up the sack.

The other two teams finally showed up and dragged their heavy sacks into the room, which at this point would barley fit through the door considering they were filling with trees, presents, lights, and decorations of all shapes and sizes.

They went to their respective sides of the studio and started stuffing as much stuff into their overflowing sacks as they could.

The whole time Beth was helping Randy she was thinking about the way this challenge could end, she knew two people were going to be leaving...but which two were they going to be?

She didn't want to go and she knew that Randy didn't deserve to be eliminated like this but neither did Damien, Katy, or Freddy.

On the plus side there was a possibility that Goldie would be one of the ones leaving but she felt bad for Freddy, if being eliminated because they all wanted Goldie gone? That isn't fair.

"Beth" she heard Randy said, she looked at him as he motioned towards the last tree.

Beth nodded and quickly made her way over to it so she could help Randy get it in the sack.

Freddy and Goldie were now as far as the other two teams because of his much Goldie had slowed down so he didn't turn his pants into a toilet, they were trying their best to stuff the tree into the overflowing sack.

Once they had finally gotten it inside, they quickly started dragging the sack towards the door and out towards the sleigh.

They had made it outside and used every bit of strength they had to lift the sack up and toss it into the sleigh, Goldie was really trying to hold it in now as he rushed for Freddy to start pulling the sleigh again.

Once Goldie was in, Freddy grabbed the rope and started dragging the sleigh, which was now ten times as heavy as it was before they made their first stop.

The other two teams had finished filling their sacks and were dragging them outside when they saw Goldie and Freddy were already on the move.

"We have to hurry" Randy said, Katy and Beth nodded as Damien still dizzily looked around.

With all the strength they could muster, they heaved their sacks up into the sleigh.

They all sighed once they were inside before quickly getting in their respective positions so they could make it towards the finish line.

Damien started dragging him and Katy's sleigh with Randy and Beth behind them.

Randy was dragging it when tripped over a cracked piece of concrete on the ground and hurt his ankle, he fell to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Randy!" Beth said as she jumped out of the sleigh and ran to him, Katy had looked back and saw that Randy was hurt.

She started trying to get Damien to stop but Randy shook his head...

"Go!" He yelled toward her, Katy looked like she was about to say something but Randy stopped her "Just keep going!" He yelled, Katy looked down before looking back up at him and nodding.

"What happened?" Beth asked

"*Bleep* piece of cement" Randy replied

"Can you stand up?" Beth asked

"I don't know" Randy replied before he tried pulling himself to his feet, he almost instantly fell back down because of the pain "Nope, no I can't" he grunted, Beth looked down before coming up with an idea.

"I have an idea" Beth said, Randy looked at her curiously

"And that is?" Randy asked

"I'll pull the sleigh" Beth replied confidently, Randy shook his head

"Beth, you won't be able to pull that thing" He said

"Yes I can" Beth said before kneeling backdown "Put your arm around me and we'll get you into the sleigh" she continued

"Beth-" Randy was saying but before he could finish Beth interrupted him

"No buts, now lets get going" She said, Randy nodded before throwing his arm around Beth's shoulder as she pulled him up.

His ankle was still in a ton of pain but it was easier to walk with Beth helping him.

Beth had gotten Randy into the sleigh and went back around to the front and grabbed the ropes, she took a deep breath before she started dragging it with every bit of strength she had.

To Randy's surprise she was actually moving the sleigh, he nodded a few times as he watched her pull it along the fake snow covered ground.

"You got it Beth!" Randy called, she was too busy pulling the thing to even reply.

Freddy was starting to tire and started slowing down, Goldie didn't take to kindly to that.

"What's the h-hold up?!" He exclaimed

"This is heavier than it looks!" Freddy replied

"Get this thing moving, I need to get this challenge over!" Goldie exclaimed

"Then why don't you come pull it?!" Freddy exclaimed

"B-because..." Goldie replied before sliding back in the seat "Just...please hurry" he continued, Freddy sighed before he went back to pulling the sleigh.

Katy looked back out of her team's sleigh and saw that Beth and Randy were moving again, with Beth surprisingly pulling the sleigh.

"Thank gosh" She said before sighing in relief as she looked back ahead.

She saw Freddy and Goldie's sleigh in ten distance and a small mountain that had the finish line on top of it.

"Of course it's on top of a mountain" Katy muttered to herself

Beth continued to drag the sleigh, she was tiring fast but knew she couldn't stop.

Randy started feeling bad that he was now unable to help her, he was thinking about jumping out and doing what he could but knew with how bad his ankle was he wouldn't be able to keep himself up.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Of course something like that would happen" Randy said before shaking his head "I will say this though, Beth's determination to win is something else" he continued before letting out a little laugh.

(Confessional End)

Freddy and Goldie had made it to the mountain and started their journey up it, the weight of the sleigh and trying to drag it up a slant was starting to really get to Freddy.

He was straining himself as he slowly continued to drag the sleigh towards the top, the ridiculously loud roars of Goldie's stomach weren't helping him any.

"Isn't there a mute button on that thing?" Freddy asked through gritted teeth, his comment only aggravated the already aggravated Goldie even more.

"This isn't f-funny!" Goldie exclaimed, Freddy grinned at that

"It kinda is" He muttered

Goldie looked back and saw Damien and Katy gaining on him and shook his head.

"Seriously pick up the pace, they're gaining on us!" Goldie exclaimed, Freddy was really starting to get annoyed with his brothers rushing

"I told you, this is heavy!" Freddy yelled before looking back, he saw Damien and Katy but didn't see Beth and Randy "Where are they?" he muttered to himself.

Beth was doing a lot better than Randy thought she was going to do, they were still in last, but they were catching up to Katy and Damien.

Randy knew even if they did lose, yeah he would be upset, but he would have mad respect for Beth for getting them as far as she had.

"You're doing great, Beth!" Randy yelled to encourage her

"T-thanks!" Beth yelled back through gritted teeth, with the way she sounded Randy could that she was really tired.

Randy did his best to stand up so he could see what was ahead of them, he saw the finish line off in the distance and Freddy and Goldie closing in on it.

Randy sighed, realizing what was about to happen.

"I had a good run" He muttered to himself as he sat back down, as he did he looked back down at Beth, who was still pulling the sleigh with every bit of strength she had "Beth!" He called

"W-what?!" Beth asked

"Beth, stop pulling...it...it's over" Randy said, Beth shook her head

"N-no!" Beth yelled "Not yet!" She continued

"Beth we're in last place...they've won, there's no point in you killing yourself anymore!" Randy yelled back

"I'm not giving up!" Beth yelled as she started to pull even harder than she was before

(Confessional -Beth)

"I've never given up on anything in my life, so why would I start now?" Beth asked "I feel bad for the others, sure, but I've made it too far to lose because of a stupid challenge like this" she continued "I'll kill myself getting that sleigh across the finish line, even if we do lose and end up eliminated" she finished

(Confessional End)

Freddy and Goldie were about twenty feet away from the finish line, Goldie teared up at that sight of it.

For the last few minutes he felt like he stomach was in knots, he knew if he clenched his butt cheeks any harder he wouldn't be able to unclench them.

Freddy on the other hand, his stomach was knotting up too...but not for the same reason Goldie's was.

He looked back and saw Katy and Damien were about ten feet behind them, but he still didn't see Beth and Randy.

"Hurry and cross the finish line!" Goldie yelled to his brother, Freddy looked forward again and saw they were now just mere feet away from it.

"No" Freddy said before stopping just three feet away from the finish line

"What are you doing?!" Goldie yelled "Cross the finish line!" He continued, Freddy just stood there and ignored his brother.

Damien and Katy who were now pulling up next to them were confused, but decided not to stop and ask questions.

Goldie watched in shock as Katy and Damien pulled their sleigh passed the finish line.

"Freddy, what the *bleep*!" Goldie yelled, Freddy continued to just stand there and stare across the finish line "Cross the finish line!" He yelled, Freddy closed his eyes tight and shook his head before turning around to face his brother.

"It's over Goldie, this show has ruined you" Freddy started "It's time to move on" he continued before letting the rope go that he was pulling the sleigh with, Goldie went wide eyed as the sleigh started sliding backwards down the mountain.

"FREDDY!" Goldie yelled as the sleigh slid back down the mountain at a ridiculous speed, Freddy stood there watching with an emotionless expression on his face.

Katy and Damien looked at each other in shock at what Freddy had just done.

Beth and Randy were still on their way up when they saw one of the sleighs sliding back down at an incredible speed, it passed them by just a few inches before continuing its way back down the mountain.

Randy turned back and saw Goldie was plastered into the seat screaming as the sleigh flew back towards the bottom of the mountain, he didn't know what to think.

Beth was shocked too but didn't stop to think about what was going on, she continued to pull the sleigh towards the finish line.

Once they neared it they saw Freddy standing just in front of it with his head down and Katy and Damien standing on the other side next to their sleigh with surprised looks on their faces.

Once Beth finally pulled the sleigh passed the finish line Randy sighed in relief before Beth collapsed to the ground, Randy quickly hobbled his way out of the sleigh, almost falling on his face as he did, before rushing over to Beth who was still lying on the ground.

"And it looks like we have our winners...and our losers" Marionette said as he approached the competitors

Randy, Damien, and Katy had all made their ways over to Beth as Marionette walked up to them.

"Damien, Katy, Randy, Beth, the four of you are safe!" Marionette exclaimed before looking over to Freddy who was still standing there "Freddy, Goldie you two are out!" He continued, when Freddy heard his name he finally walked over to where everyone else was.

"Is she alright?" He asked, everyone looked at him in surprise

"Freddy, why did you-" Katy was asking before being cut off

"-It needed to be done" Freddy said

Before anything else could be said they heard Beth coming to...

"Beth, you're ok" Damien said in a very relived tone as he helped her sit up

"D-did we win?" She asked before looking towards Randy, he gave her a small smile and a nod

"We did" He replied, Beth smiled back "You did great" he continued

"Told you I wasn't giving up" Beth said before looking up and noticing Freddy "Freddy, I'm sorry" she said, Freddy shook his head

"Don't be, this was worth it" He started "Now you have actually have a fair chance at winning" he continued, the four remaining competitors looked around at each other before nodding

"Thank you" Beth said, Freddy gave a single nod

"Alrighty, lets get back down this mountain, find Goldie, and get you two on your way" Marionette said, Freddy nodded "Randy, when we get back down there we'll get your ankle seen about" he continued

After that Nightmare lowered down in the helicopter and everyone climbed in before being flown back down to the ground.

They landed next to the sleigh Freddy and Goldie were using and saw Goldie plastered to his seat, fur standing straight up, Santa hat gone, and a wide eyed look on his face.

Everyone hopped out of the helicopter and walked over to the sleigh.

"Goldie, since you and Freddy came in last place...you're both out" Marionette said, Goldie continued to just sit there with that same wide eyed look on his face "Uh...are you going to-" he was saying before being cut off by an awful smell "What is that smell?" He asked, that's when everyone else started to smell it, they all quickly backed away from the sleigh in disgust.

Freddy was standing there with smile on his face...

"Thanks, Fritz" He muttered to himself

"Did you...poop you're pants?" Marionette asked in disgust, Goldie continued to sit there in shock.

Randy, who was being held up by Katy, didn't know if he should start laughing and making jokes at Goldie's expense, or get as far away from him as he possibly could.

"Uh...yeah, Nightmare make sure he gets cleaned up while we get the Lame-O-Sine ready for two" Marionette said, Nightmare glared at him before grabbing the rope to the sleigh and pulling it towards the bathrooms.

"This is disgusting!" Nightmare yelled as he dragged the sleigh.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Man, I am going to have so much fun messing with Mr. Poopy-Pants, that's it not even funny" Randy said

(Switch to -Damien)

"Bro, that is sick" Damien started "Goldie pooped his pants?!" He continued "Thought he was more grown up than that" he finished

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera with that same wide eyed look on his face, not saying a word as he did.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"Payback isn't all too kind" Freddy started "But sometimes it helps when you have friends" he continued with a grin on his face.

(Confessional End)

(At Lame-O-Sine)

Marionette was standing at the Lame-O-Sine growing very impatient as he and the rest of the competitors waited for Goldie to show up.

"Does it really take that long to clean yourself up?!" He asked

"Dude pooped his pants, probably too embarrassed to show his face again" Damien said

"Or not" Randy said as he pointed off in the distance, he saw Nightmare practically pushing Goldie towards the Lame-O-Sine.

"He tried to take off out the back!" Nightmare yelled as he and Goldie approached, Goldie looked even less enthused than Nightmare did.

When they finally walked up Goldie was glaring at his brother so hard that you'd think it would be impossible for someone to glare that hard.

"That is going to be an awkward car ride" Marionette said "Anywho, Freddy, Goldie since you two came in last in today's challenge...you're both outta here!" He continued

(Elimination Music Starts)

Goldie shook his head as he looked towards the Lame-O-Sine...

"This is bull*bleep*!" Goldie yelled, finally breaking his silence "I was screwed, Freddy was working with these others idiots the whole time!" He continued "I never had a fair chance in this challenge!" He finished

"You lost, nothing we can do" Marionette started "So stop your ranting and get in" he continued, Goldie was fuming at this point.

"This isn't the last you losers have seen of me, I WILL be back!" He yelled, Nightmare rolled his eyes before forcefully shoving the tantrum throwing Goldie into the back of the Lame-O-Sine.

"Well, guess this is it" Freddy said, Randy, who was now using a crutch to keep pressure off of his sprained ankle, nodded.

"Thank you, Freddy" He said

"It was along time coming" Freddy said "Like I said, I'm just glad that whatever happens now isn't going to be because of cheating" he continued

"Take care" Beth said before giving the bear a hug, Freddy chuckled before hugging her back

"I will" He said

"This means a lot to us Freddy" Katy said "Whoever wins has to do something for you" she said, everyone nodded

"It's alright, you don't owe me anything" Freddy said

"We do, you gave up a chance at one hundred grand just to get your brother out of our hair" Beth said, Freddy nodded

"Ok, dinner and a show it" He said with a chuckle, the others nodded

"That's what it'll be then, bro" Damien said, Freddy smiled at them

"Good luck, you guys" He said

"Thank you" they all said back, Freddy gave them one last nod before climbing into the Lame-O-Sine with his brother.

The Lame-O-Sine started to take off when Goldie popped out of the sun roof and started yelling again.

"I'll be back!" Goldie yelled "And that money WILL be mine!" He continued as the Lame-O-Sine disappeared in the distance.

Randy, Katy, Beth, and Damien were left standing there staring at each other after it was gone.

"And with double eliminations that drops our remaining competitor count down to four!" Marionette exclaimed "Who has it in them to take it all the way?!" He asked "Stay tuned right here and find out on...Total...Drama...Showdown!" He finished

* * *

At last! At last! Big bad Goldie is gone!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter...and the eliminations...

Story may or may not lack a little with no main antagonist for the rest of the season, but I figured it was probably time for Goldie to go anyways.

But regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas or Happy Holiday and I'll see you next week for our final chapter of 2016!


	23. GameShowdown

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our remaining six competitors were paired off and thrown into pre-holiday spirit when they had to take on the role of the Grinch and ruin Christmas!" Marionette exclaimed "Freddy, Katy, and Randy had another group meeting and guaranteed they had each others backs until Goldie was eliminated, Damien and Beth managed to anger Nightmare by doing something we STILL don't know about, and Goldie, well Goldie was still as mean spirited as ever" he continued "And in the end after lots of presents were stolen, mountains were climbed and pants were pooped, Freddy decided to give up his chance at one hundred million big ones when he purposely cost him and Goldie the challenge resulting in BOTH of their eliminations!" He finished

"Now with Goldie gone, will the bond our remaining four managed to make continue to hold?" Marionette asked "Or will it crumble just like everyone who's taken the walk of shames dream of becoming a millionaire?!" He continued "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Damien and Beth had been walking around the lot when they decided to climb up onto one of the studio roofs to see how far into the distance they could see, once they got to the top they walked to the edge of the roof and stared off into the distance.

"Not much to see" Damien said as he looked around at the mess of trees in the distance

"It's still a pretty view" Beth said, Damien shrugged

"I guess" He said, the two stood in silence for several seconds until Beth finally spoke again

"Can you believe we made it to the final four?" She asked, Damien looked at her and shook his head

"I'm still shocked about it" He started "I honestly thought I would have been one of the first to go seeing as how I was picked last back when we picked teams" he continued, Beth patted him on the back

"You've proved everyone that more useful than they think" She said "I mean just look at everyone that was on your team that you lasted longer than-" she continued "Roxy, Goldie, Cheek, Foxy...and he was the captain" she finished, Damien nodded

"Yeah, but what about everyone you lasted longer than" He started "Brent, Chica, Freddy, Max, who won last season" he continued "Looks like you proved your team wrong too" he finished, Beth smiled before looking ahead again

"Do you think we're going to make it to the final two?" She asked, Damien looked at her again as he thought about it, when he finally had an answer he looked straight again

"We might, can't guarantee I will because Randy and Katy are tough-" He replied before stopping and looking back at Beth "I bet you will though" he continued causing Beth to look at him

"Why is that?" She asked, Damien smiled at her

"You're one tough kitty" He said jokingly causing Beth to playfully punch his arm, Damien chuckled rubbed the spot where Beth punched him.

(Confessional -Damien)

"Am I surprised I made it this far? Yes" Damien started "Do I think I can make it to the finals and win? I'm...not sure" he continued "But I didn't come this far to give up, so bro, I'm defiantly running the mile" he finished confidently.

(Switch to -Beth)

"I honestly can't believe I made it to the final four!" Beth exclaimed happily "And making it WITH Damien makes it even better!" She continued "I know Randy and Katy are going to be tough to beat, but I'm going to do it and prove to Autumn once and for all that I'm not the useless little kid she thinks I am" she finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy was lying in bed snoring, as he usually did, when a loud knock on the trailer door woke him from his slumber.

Randy tiredly sat up as he looked towards the door in the dark trailer...

"Come in!" Randy called to whomever was on the opposite side of the door, the door slowly opened revealing a shadow, the shadow figure preceded to turn on the lights revealing them-self to be Katy.

Randy quickly covered his eyes, shading them from the sudden bright light.

"Morning, sleepy head" Katy said, Randy slowly moved his hands away from his face before replying

"What's up?" He asked

"You need to be, it's almost noon" Katy replied before pointing at the old cheep looking clock on the dresser, Randy groaned before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Waking up for another one of Marionettes dumb challenges is getting pretty old" He said, Katy nodded

"It is, but it'll be over soon enough" She said

"That's what they were saying last season before we were told that we had to do another one because of those ridiculous contracts we had to sign" Randy said

"Well, I'm hoping that doesn't happen again" Katy said

"I won't be showing up even if it does" Randy said as he climbed out of bed and gingerly walked over to the dresser, his ankle still hurt like heck after the last challenge "After being stuck with this show for the past sixteen and half weeks and only being able to go home for two days, I'll be happy to sleep in my own bed again" he continued

"I bet you will be" Katy said before crossing her arms, Randy stopped what he was doing and looked at her when he heard the shift of attitude in her voice

"What?" He asked, Katy shook her head

"Nothing" She replied, Randy wasn't buying it

"No seriously, what's wrong?" He asked, Katy shrugged

"I just liked hanging out with all of you" She started "Aren't you even the least bit upset that it's all going to be over soon and we'll probably never see each other again?" She asked

"Wasn't meant to last forever" Randy started before looking back into the dresser drawer that held his clothes "We were all here for the money, making friends was just a bonus" he continued "Can't be upset for something that was meant to happen" he finished, Katy stood there surprised at the response she was given

"So what you're saying is, everyone that you've befriended here, Brent, Cheek, Max, Freddy, Foxy, me...none of us mean anything to you?!" She asked, Randy stood there in silence for several seconds before replying

"I didn't say that" Randy said "We live across the country from each other, Katy, you didn't expect us all to be best friends for the rest of our lives did you?" He asked, Katy shook her head

"No I didn't, but I also didn't expect us all to just forget about each other when this was over" She replied, Randy sighed

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, Katy shook her head

"I don't want you to say anything, Randy" she said before turning around and opening the trailer door, Randy stood there in silence as Katy walked out of the trailer, slamming the door behind her.

Randy sighed again after she left before turning back to his dresser.

(Confessional -Randy)

"I seriously don't know what I said to set Katy off like that" Randy started "I mean I was just being honest, making friends wasn't the reason any of us signed up for this show to begin with and anyone that says otherwise is a liar" he continued "And once this is over, no, I don't think any of us will stay in touch with each other, like I told Katy, we all live across the country from each other so there is no possible way we can anyways" he finished

"So I just don't get it" he added before sighing again.

(Switch to -Katy)

"Yes, I know Randy was right about no one planning on making friends and everyone living far away from each other, but I thought he would be willing to try and keep up with some of us at least" Katy started "I just don't get it, he changed so much since we've all known each other and now when it's over he just wants to go back to his old life and pretend that none of this ever happened" she continued before shaking her head "I just don't get it" she repeated.

(Confessional End)

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth were still standing on the roof talking when they saw Katy storming towards the dining hall, she looked mad.

They looked at each other confused, but with the same thought...what was she mad for?

"Should we go and see what's up?" Damien asked, Beth nodded

"Yeah, I think we should" She replied

"Alrighty, after you" Damien said motioning her to go first, Beth gave him a small smile before starting towards the ladder with Damien following behind.

Once they had both climbed down the ladder they started off towards the dining hall, on their way there, however, they ran into Randy.

"Hey" Beth said as they approached him

"Hey" Randy replied

"Do you know what's up with Katy?" Beth asked

"Yeah man, we saw her go into the dining hall, she looked mad" Damien added, Randy sighed

"Yeah, she's mad at me" He replied

"Why?" Beth asked

"Because...I told the truth" Randy replied

"The truth about what?" Damien asked

"That truth that more than likely none of us are going to keep up with each other when all of this is over, considering none of us live in the same state" Randy replied, Damien and Beth looked at each other as he did

"That's not true" Damien started "I plan on visiting Beth whenever I can" he continued causing Beth to smile at him, Randy crossed his arms as he stared at the two

"Same for Damien, I plan on visiting him and even Axel, whenever I can" Beth said, Damien smiled back

"I'll tell both of you the same thing I told Katy, we all came here for one thing and one thing only...to win" Randy started "Making friends was not planned by any of us, it just happened, and it's not something that any of us are going to change our lives for" he continued "You guys can all get mad at me, but honestly, how often do you think any of us are actually going to see each other after this?" He asked, Beth and Damien glanced at each other again before looking back at Randy who was standing there waiting for an answer from one of the two.

"I mean...we don't necessarily have to see each other to still be friends" Beth started "We could get each others phone numbers or use video chat" she continued, Randy still stood there with his arms crossed.

"You expect all of us to stay ''best friends'' via phone calls and video chat?" He asked

"That's what friends do, if you care about them enough they do whatever they can to stay friends" Beth replied

"I told myself I wasn't going to get attached, so I'm not" Randy said "If the rest of you want to try it then so be it, but you can count me out" he continued before he started walking off

"Why are you being like this, dude?" Damien asked as they watched Randy walk away

"I'm not being like anything, I'm just not going to spend the rest of my life wondering when the next time I'll see one of you is" He said not turning around as he continued to walk, once he was out of sight Damien and Beth once again looked at each other.

"Something's definitely up with him" Damien said, Beth nodded in agreement.

(With Katy)

Katy was sitting alone at one of the tables in the dining hall, she had walked in and grabbed a plate but hadn't even touched her food.

She was really annoyed with the things Randy had to say, she still couldn't believe that after everything they had all been through he was just willing to forget about it like it didn't mean anything.

She sat there staring at her plate as everything that Randy had said played back over and over again in her mind, that went on for several minutes until Damien and Beth walked in.

"Hey, Katy" Beth said as they approached, her Katy looked up at the two as they neared the table

"Hey" Katy said

"Randy told us what happened" Beth said

"Oh, he did now?" Katy said curiously, Beth nodded

"We don't agree with him" she said surprising Katy

"You don't?" Katy asked, Beth and Damien shook their heads

"No, we want to stay friends with everyone when this is over" Beth said

"It'll be hard, but I'm sure as can do it" Damien said, Katy smiled at the two of them before frowning again

"That's what I was trying to tell Randy, but he didn't want to listen to me" She said

"Randy is...different" Beth started "But he's a good guy, I'm sure he'll come around" she continued "He might not want to show it because of his macho, unbreakable attitude, but I'm positive that he doesn't want to just erase us all from his memory" she finished

"I mean, look, I know none of us got off to the right start with him...but just look at all that has happened over the past couple of months" Katy started "When we first got to camp last season he was snarky, rude, and a pain to be around...but now that he's realized that he is a good person he's actually opened up to us...he's funny, likable, and he obviously does care...at least a little with all the help he's given everyone" she continued, Damien and Beth nodded

"My point exactly, he obviously likes us, so why would he want to throw all of that away?" Beth asked, Katy shook her head

"I don't know" she said

(Air Horns Blow)

"Final four, meet me in the dining hall for today's quiztacular challenge!" Marionette exclaimed over the intercom, Katy, Damien, and Beth looked at each other.

"Well, since Randy's not here right now I'll say something about the challenge" Damien said "Looks like it's time for another one of Marionettes ridiculous challenges" he continued

"He said 'quiztacular' so I'm assuming its going to be some kind of gameshow challenge" Katy said

"Like the one Max, Cheek, and Roxy did last season?" Beth said curiously

"I just hope that whoever comes in last doesn't get eliminated, like what happened to Cheek" Damien said, the two females nodded in agreement

"With Marionettes way of thinking that's exactly what'll happen" Katy said

"Well maybe it'll at least be a little less tiresome than the last bunch of challenges he's made us do" Beth said

"Always trying to stay positive" Katy said, Beth nodded

"I totally dig that" Damien said with a smile causing a light blush to grow on Beth's face, Katy just gave to two of them a small smile.

The three of them were soon interrupted by the fourth competitor walking into the dining hall.

Randy walked in, his fur still damp meaning he must have just gotten out of the shower, before making his way towards the table the others were at and joining them.

Katy glanced at him before looking away, Randy noticed and just rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

Damien and Beth watched the small wordless interaction before glancing at each other, Beth was going to say something but didn't get a chance to before Marionette burst through the door wearing a black suit.

"Gooood morning, competitors!" He exclaimed happily, the four competitors looked as enthused with his introduction as they usually did "You all need to cheer up some, you've made it to the final four! That's something to be happy about!" He continued

"I'd be happy if you weren't the host anymore" Randy started "And you look like an anorexic penguin" he continued

"You are very rude, do you know that?" Marionette asked

"Yeah, I've been told" Randy replied "Now tell us what nonsense you have planned out for today so we can get it over with" he continued

"Fine, today's challenge is going to be based off of everyone's favorite pass time tv show, a gameshow!" Marionette exclaimed

"Which one?" Katy asked

"Well, ya see, I couldn't decide, so we're going off script this time" Marionette replied

"What do you mean?" Beth asked

"This gameshow is going to see the four of you battling it out to see who can answer the most questions correctly, if you miss a question you're out" Marionette started "The game will go until there is only one competitor left standing" he continued

"That sounds kinda similar to Who Wants to be a Millionaire" Katy started "I mean with the you miss a question you lose, thing" she continued

"And it kind of is" Marionette said "There are just so many good gameshows that I couldn't decided which one to base this challenge off of, so with inspiration from them I decided to make my own!" He continued "I call it 'Marionettes Gameshow'...has a ring to it doesn't it?!" He exclaimed

"Yeah, very creative" Randy said sarcastically

"I know, right?!" Marionette exclaimed "Now how's about we get your four on stage!" He continued "Follow me and we'll get the show started!" He finished before walking out of the dining hall, the four competitors looked around at each other before following him.

Once they made their way outside, they saw Marionette and Nightmare sitting in a golf cart waiting for them.

"Hurry up" Marionette said as he motioned for them to come on, they all looked at each other again before approaching the cart and climbing in.

Once everyone was in Nightmare took off in the direction of the studio they were going to be going to.

(At The Studio)

Once they arrived to the studio Marionette and the four competitors climbed out of the golf cart and headed inside, once they got inside the four competitors were almost blinded by the bright spotlights being shone around the studio.

Quickly after, some corny gameshow music started playing before a deep voice interjected itself...

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please, put your hands together for the most attractive host in the history of gameshows...Marionette!" The deep voice exclaimed, as it did Marionette quickly ran and jumped on the stage as the spotlights focused on him and the music came to a stop.

"Good evening, I'm Marionette and I'm the host of the inaugural episode of my new gameshow, Marionettes Gameshow!" Marionette exclaimed, the four competitors stood there not knowing what to say "Now how's about we get right to things and introduce our competitors for the night!" He continued "First off our competitor joining us all the way from Melbourne, Australia...Katy!" He exclaimed as the spotlight shone on Katy

"I'm not from Melbourne, Australia!" Katy yelled

"Don't care, get up here" Marionette said, Katy glared at him before making her way onto the stage and behind the pedestal on the far right "Next up our sumo scaredy cat, Damien!" He continued, Damien shook his head

"I conquer-" Damien started before quickly being cut off

"Again, don't care" Marionette said, Damien pouted as he made his way onto the stage and over to the pedestal next to Katy "Thirdly, we have the kitty sister that people will remember but the one that lacks any kind of personality...Beth!" He exclaimed, Beth looked offended by his comment

"I have plenty of personality, you jerk!" Beth exclaimed

"Sure ya do, sweetheart" Marionette said sarcastically, Beth gave him a dirty look before stomping her way onto the stage and behind her podium "And lastly, he is a want-to-be bully, but really a big softy, give it up for Randy!" He exclaimed, Randy glared at Marionette as he slowly made his way onto the stage.

As he was walking up the steps to the stage, one of the spotlights shone directly in his eyes, temporarily blinding him and causing him to stumble and fall back off of the stage.

Marionette flinched at this...

"Looks like someone needs to stop drinking" Marionette said causing the fake crowed laugh to start, Randy climbed back to his feet and quickly made his way onto the stage and over to Marionette.

"I'm in no mood for you today, you Jack Skellington wannabe" Randy said, Marionette put his hands up

"Whoa whoa, calm down there" Marionette said, Randy snarled at him before walking to the last available podium "Alright, now lets get this game started!" He exclaimed "First question is for our angry little raccoon friend, Randy!" He exclaimed

"I told I'm not in the-" Randy was saying before being cut off

"In the 1983 Christmas classic, A Christmas Story, what present did the main character Ralphie Parker want for Christmas?" Marionette asked, Randy rolled his eyes

"A Red Rider BB gun" He replied plainly causing two dings to play

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed

"Of course I am" Randy said

"Next question is for, Beth!" Marionette exclaimed "In the 1985 film, Back to the Future, what do the letters on the license plate of the movies Delorean time machine spell out?" He asked

"Um...OutaTime" Beth replied causing two loud dings to be heard

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed

(Confessional -Beth)

"That question was a piece of cake!" Beth exclaimed "Back to the Future is a great movie!" She continued "I actually have a replica of the license plate, I got for Christmas one year, in my bedroom back home" she finished happily

(Confessional End)

"Moving on to our third competitor, Katy!" Marionette exclaimed "In the 2003 American-Australian buddy-action comedy, Kangaroo Jack-" he was saying before a very annoyed Katy started approaching him with her fists balled

"Do you know what-!" She exclaimed, she was quickly grabbed and held back by Beth and Damien, Marionette was watching with an amused smile on his face.

Beth and Damien had quickly managed to calm Katy down and get her back in front of her podium...

"Ok, may I continue?" Marionette asked, Katy mumbled something to herself, probably some kind of profanity towards the host "Anyway, In the 2003 American-Australian buddy-action comedy, Kangaroo Jack, what was written on the red jacket that the main characters put on the kangaroo?" He asked, Katy shook her head feeling very degraded right now

"Brooklyn" She answered angrily causing the two dings to be heard

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed

(Confessional -Katy)

"These kangaroo jokes that Marionette keeps making are both offensive and disrespectful and I'm getting tired of hearing them!" Katy exclaimed "If Beth and Damien wouldn't have stopped me I probably would have knocked Marionettes lights out!" She continued

(Confessional End)

"And finally ending off round one, we have Damien!" Marionette exclaimed, after he did a cricket sound started playing

"Hey!" Damien exclaimed but Marionette just ignored him

"And your question is...What is the name and total number of ticket sales of the highest grossing film in history?" Marionette asked, Damien stood there with a puzzled look on his face

"How am I supposed to know that off the top of my head?!" Damien asked, Marionette shrugged

"I don't know, guess" He replied, Damien stood there before nervously glancing around at the other three competitors

"Uh..." He started

"You have ten seconds" Marionette said making Damien even more nervous

"Uh...I-" Damien started before stopping and glancing at the timer on the monitor just off of the stage "Avatar and 92 million?!" He finally exclaimed, Marionette stood there with a smile on his face before a buzzer went off

"Unfortunately you are incorrect" Marionette said, Damien looked down in disappointment "The answer you were looking for is Gone With the Wind, which grossed $1.6 billion in 2014 dollars and sold roughly 200 million tickets" he continued "Which also means, you...are...OUT!" He finished, he preceded to pick up a small remote and press a button which turned the spot on the stage that Damien was standing on into a launch pad which launched him off the stage, across the studio, and through a catering table.

"Uhhhh..." Damien moaned as he lay there covered in food, Beth was getting ready to run off the stage and check on him but Marionette stopped here

"He'll be fine, we have to start round two!" He exclaimed, Beth glared at him before looking back to the laid out Damien with a worried expression on her face.

(Confessional -Damien)

Damien sat down in front of the camera with all sorts of different food covering his fur.

"So I get a question, that I had no chance of getting right, wrong...and Marionette launches launches me off the stage and through a table" Damien started "I honestly can't say that I'm too surprised, like seriously, bro" he continued "But man it did hurt" he finished.

(Confessional End)

"Moving on to round two!" Marionette exclaimed "We'll start with Randy!" He finished

"Oh joy" Randy muttered

"In the television sitcom, Friends, which tremendously well known actor portrayed Monica's boyfriend, Richard, throughout the second season of the show?" Marionette asked

"Tom Selleck" Randy replied causing two loud dings to be heard

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed "Moving on, next question is for...Beth!" He exclaimed, Beth was still so worried about Damien, who was still lying in a mess of food, to even pay attention "The television sitcom, The Golden Girls, first premiered in 1985 and lasted one hundred-eighty episodes over the span of seven seasons, what year did the show air it's final episode?" He asked, Beth had barley been paying attention to anything that he had said

"Um...fifteen" She blankly answered before a buzzer went off

"Uh...not even close" Marionette replied "Beth, looks like you're out" he continued, as soon as he said that Beth took off off the stage and over towards Damien "But I didn't even get to pull my launching remote out all the way" he whined

"Tough, now get on with it" Randy said, Marionette glanced at him

"Fine" He muttered "This question is for Katy" he continued "In the 1990 television sitcom, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Uncle Phil, portrayed by actor James Avery, long running occupation in the show was?" He asked

"A judge" Katy replied before two loud dings were heard

"Correct!" Marionette exclaimed "And that will do it for round two!" He continued "Now with only two competitors left, we'll jump right back to Randy!" He continued "And your question is, The first feature-length computer-animated film was produced by Pixar...what was the name of that movie?" He asked, Randy sighed

"Toy Story" Randy replied almost completely uninterested in this challenge, two familiar loud dings were heard

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed "Your turn, Katy" he continued, Katy motioned for him to get on with it "Your question is, before it became the longest-running American sitcom and the longest-running American animated program in history, which variety show did The Simpsons first appear in?" He asked, Katy stood there and thought about it

"I know this" She said as she continued to think about it

"Well...then why don't you give us the answer?" Marionette asked, Katy glared at him but didn't reply with an insult like Randy would

"Uh...I believe it was The Tracey Ullman Show" She finally said, her ears were greeted by the same loud dings from before

"Correct!" Marionette exclaimed "Round four starts now!" He continued "And we'll get right back into it with Randy!" He exclaimed "And your question is, with a whopping twelve television reboots and thirty-eight movies, what cartoon series is still going strong today?" He asked, Randy snickered

"With that many movies it sounds like Scooby-Doo" He replied with two loud dings following shortly after.

"Correct!" Marionette exclaimed "Next question goes to Katy" he continued "In the Nickelodeon cartoon Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob's next-door neighbor Squidward had an arch enemy in high school, what was his name?" He asked

"I haven't watched Spongebob in years, but I know the answer is Squilliam Fancyson" Katy replied before hearing the familiar dings

"Correct!" Marionette exclaimed "You two are both doing surprisingly well so far, so much so that we are now moving on to round five!" He continued "And once again we'll be starting with Randy" he said "Ok, so your question is, in the Icelandic educational musical comedy children's television series, LazyTown, what is the name of the song performed by the shows main antagonist, Robbie Rotten, that has recently become an Internet meme?" He asked, Randy sat there with a puzzled look on his face

"Seriously, how am I supposed to know that? I've never even heard of that show!" He exclaimed, Marionette shrugged

"That's your problem" he said, Randy growled

"You gave me that question on purpose!" He exclaimed, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Whatever you want to tell yourself" he said "You have ten seconds to answer it or you lose" he continued, Randy growled again

"I don't know, if it's become a dang meme it's probably something lame anyway" he started "The villain son? I don't know!" He continued before the buzzer went off

"Unfortunately that isn't the answer" Marionette said causing Randy to throw his hands up in frustration "Now Katy, if you can tell me the name of the song you will win today's challenge" he continued, Katy stood there a minute before replying

"The song is called We are Number One" Katy said, everything stayed quite for several seconds before the very familiar dings were heard

"And it looks like the winner of today's challenge is Katy!" Marionette exclaimed, Katy smiled as she threw her hands up.

(Confessional -Katy)

"Hey, sometimes it pays to know your memes" Katy said before shrugging.

(Confessional End)

"And now for your reward!" Marionette exclaimed as Fritz walked up carrying a box "Show her what she's won, Mitch!" He continued, Fritz gave him an annoyed look before opening up the box revealing Katy's reward

"You have won a set of our brand new Total Drama Marionette bed sheets, complete with a one hundred percent cotton, machine washable Marionette fitted sheet, cover sheet, and matching pillow cases" Fritz explained in an unenthusiastic tone as he handed the very disappointed Katy the box, Katy stared at the contents of the box before looking at the other three competitors

"Seriously?" Katy said as she looked towards Marionette

"Yep!" Marionette exclaimed "They're nice, aren't they?!" He said curiously

"Who would spend their hard earned money on that glorified toilet paper?" Randy asked earning a glare from Marionette

"You're just upset that you aren't going to sleeping with me at night" Marionette said, Randy gave him a weird look, the other three quickly joined him.

"Uh...no...I promise you that's not it" Randy said

"Sure, whatever you say" Marionette started "What'll happen next? Who will be next to take the walk of shame? Who will make it to the final three?" He asked "You can only find out right here on Total...Drama...Showdown!" He finished

* * *

(Question: Who do you want to see win LEAST, meaning out of who's left who do you not want to see win, out of the remaining four competitors?)

Sorry about the delay in release of this chapter but I thought it would be fitting to publish the last chapter of the year on the last day of the year.

And I know it's kinda short and not that exciting but I've been so sick over the past few days that I haven't been able to think straight let alone right a usual seven or eight thousand word chapter, but I do promise everything should be back to normal next week.

After a huge double elimination in the last chapter I figured we could take a week off from eliminations.

But regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next week for our first chapter of 2017!


	24. ShowdownBusters

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, because of a previously suffered ankle injury to Randy and me not wanting to lose my job if Randy got hurt any worse, our competitors were given a week off from physical challenges and given something a little different...they were thrown into a gameshow!" Marionette exclaimed "We found out that, for some reason, fan favorite Randy has decided that win or lose once this season is over his ties with his supposed to be friends is too, to the announce, anger, and disappointment of the person who's had the highest hopes for him since they arrived last season, Katy" he continued "And in the end after an intense group of questions, which led to Damien getting thrown from the stage and through a table...which was hilariously awesome, it would be Katy who secured victory over Randy due to him not staying up to date with the seriously weird memes of the internet!" He finished

"What will happen this week when we trim our final four to our final three?" Marionette asked "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Randy was sitting in a beach chair outside of the trailers with his hands behind his head and a pair of glasses he had found in one of the studios covering his eyes, he decided to take some time out of his usually boring days to start relaxing seeing as how there wasn't really anyone to bother him anymore.

"The joy of silence" He muttered to himself as he thought about what he was going to do when he got back home.

"Randy" He heard a voice say breaking him from his thoughts, he sighed but didn't break from his relaxed position

"Yes?" He said curiously not looking at the kangaroo talking to him

"Can we talk?" She asked, Randy gave her a small nod

"Sure, but make it quick. I want to get back to relaxing before Marionette calls us for whatever challenge he has planned for today" He replied

"Ok, I wanted to talk to you about the other day, ya know, in the trailer" Katy said, Randy continued to sit there and listen not moving his hands or glasses from the positions they were in

"I don't know how much more there is to talk about, I told you where I stand on that whole situation and you got annoyed with me because of it" Randy started "If you've come to try and change my mind about it, you're just wasting your time" he continued, Katy shook her head

"No, as much as I am a little disappointed with your opinion on this whole thing, I can't force you to keep up with us when this is over" She started, Randy gave a small smirk

"I'm glad you finally see it my way" He said

"But that doesn't mean that we can't keep up with you" She said finally causing Randy to sit up and lift his glasses, he shook his head when he saw the small grin on Katy's face

"No, you're not. I already told you, once this season is over...I'm moving on" He said causing Katy's grin to fade

"I am" She said, Randy shook his head again

"You're not, because I don't want you to" He said

"And why not?" Katy asked

"Because, like I JUST said, once this season is over, I'm leaving this show behind me and moving on with my life" Randy replied "And you know honestly, you should too" he continued before sitting back in his chair "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to what I was doing" he finished, Katy stood there staring at him as he lowered his glasses back over his eyes and put his hands back behind his head.

"I-I-I-" Katy stuttered not really know what else to say "This conversation isn't over, Randy" she continued in an annoyed tone before storming off, Randy just huffed before closing his eyes.

(Confessional -Randy)

"I seriously don't understand why this is bothering Katy so much" Randy started "Like I told her the other day, I came here to win just like everyone else did, so I made a few friends along the way...that doesn't mean I am going to revolve the rest of my life out of people I won't even be seeing" he continued "Katy will just have to get over it, she should take my advice and move on from this nightmare like I plan on doing" he finished.

(Switch to -Katy)

"I just can't fathom after working so hard to gain everyone's trust after what he pulled last season, why Randy is willing to give it all up so easily" Katy started "It just doesn't make sense to me why he doesn't want anything to do with any of us after this season is over" she continued "I mean I can understand having to get back to our lives before this but wanting to just erase everything thats happened and everyone he's met since being here is just..." She said before trailing off as she shook her head and looked towards the floor.

(Confessional End)

(With Damien and Beth)

Beth and Damien were walking around the film lot, not really paying attention to where they were even going, as they talked.

"So...what do you think today's challenge is going to be?" Beth asked, Damien shrugged

"There's a lot of good movies and shows I could think of" He said, Beth nodded

"True" She started "I'm kinda hoping its a detective show or something" she continued "I've always been really interested in those shows" she continued

"That would be fun" Damien said

"It really would be" Beth said, after an awkward silence filled the air for several minutes before Beth broke it "Damien?" She said curiously, Damien looked over at her

"Yes?" He replied, Beth looked away as she thought about the way to word what she was about to ask

"When this is over- the game I mean..." She started before stopping "And we all have to go home...are you really going to stay in touch with me?" She asked, the question made Damien stop dead in his tracks, Beth walked about four feet ahead before stopping herself.

She was still looking at the ground, embarrassed about the question and nervous at what Damien might say.

Damien slowly walked towards her before stopping in front of her, he put his paw on her chin and slowly lifted her head up to make her look at him.

Beth's cheeks started burning red when her eyes locked with Damien's...

"Of course I am" He started "I'll call you everyday until you tell me to stop, I promise" he continued, Damien was a little surprised at what was coming out of his own mouth.

Beth had a sparkle in her bright blue eyes that made Damien not want to look away from them, at that moment they slowly started leaning towards each other.

Their lips were about to meet for the first time when...

"DAMIEN!" Nightmare yelled so loud he shook the ground, Damien jumped back in shock as he looked around.

Nightmare was currently stomping towards Damien with an terribly angry look on his face, Damien grabbed Beth's wrist and pulled her behind him as he ran in the opposite direction.

They eventually ducked into a studio, ran to the very back of it, and hid in a closet behind a bunch of old props and boxes.

"What did you do this time?" Beth asked quietly, Damien nervously chuckled as he peaked through the small crack between the boxes to make sure Nightmare hadn't seen where they had gone

"I-uh...might'a snuck into the kitchen last night for a snack...and made a little mess" He replied

"What kind of mess?" Beth asked with raised eyebrows, a nervous grin formed on Damien's face...

"I-um...accidentally knocked the carton of eggs and gallon of milk out of the fridge while I was looking to see what was in there..." He started "And they kinda busted on the floor" he continued

"And you didn't clean it up?" Beth asked, Damien shrugged

"It was three-thirty in the morning...I just wanted a snack and to head back to bed" He replied, Beth smiled and shook her head

"You're too much, Damien" she said before letting out a little giggle, she was quickly silenced however by Nightmares booming voice again.

"DAMIEN, I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" Nightmare yelled "I KNOW YOU MADE THAT MESS, NOW COME ON OUT!" He continued, Damien and Beth stayed ducked down, Nightmare wasn't in the building with them but he was so loud that it sounded like he was "GET OUT HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" He yelled angrily, Damien gulped.

"Hey, don't worry, there is no way he's going to find us" Beth said quietly trying to calm Damien down, he looked at her

"Are you sure?" He asked "I mean theres' a possibility that I could get my head ripped off today" he continued

"That won't happen, trust me" Beth replied "We can hang out in here until this all blows over" she continued

"I don't want you to have to stay locked in a closet with me all day" Damien said

"I don't have to do anything, I want to stay here" Beth said "I'm going to be here with you for however long it takes Nightmare to tire himself out" she continued, Damien smiled at her

"Thank you" He said, Beth returned the smile and nodded.

After that, they stayed silent for a few minutes listening for Nightmare, when Beth spoke up.

"So...before Nightmare found us, you were getting ready to do something" Beth said, Damien knew exactly what she meant

"Yeah, I was" He said nervously

"You can still do it...I mean if you want to" Beth said, her cheeks starting to heat up again as she did.

"A-are you s-sure?" Damien stuttered, Beth nodded.

After, he slowly nodded and started moving closer to Beth.

His lips were about to touch hers when...

"All competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge!" Marionettes voice exclaimed through the intercom, Damien froze mere inches away from Beth.

Beth sat there in silence as Damien started moving back, to her disappointment...

"G-guess we have to go" Damien said, looking towards the floor as he did.

Beth sighed and nodded...

"Guess so" She said, the two looked up and made eye contact again.

After staring at each other for several seconds they were finally able to break eye contact...

"We should get to the dining hall" Damien said as he slowly stood up and extended his paw to Beth, she grabbed at and was swiftly pulled to her feet "Haven't heard Nightmare for a little while, so maybe he's gone" he continued as they made their way out of the closet.

"Maybe" Beth said

(Confessional -Damien)

"DANGIT! DANGIT! DANGIT! DANGIT!" Damien exclaimed "It's like Marionette knows when I'm about to get lucky so he kissblocks on purpose!" He continued "Him and Nightmare both!" He finished before crossing his arms and pouting.

(Switch to -Beth)

"*sigh*" Beth sighed sadly "It was about to happen...twice...and was ruined both times" She said "If he doesn't kiss me I'm going to have to kiss him" she finished

(Confessional End)

(In The Dining Hall)

The four competitors had met up in the dining hall, at Marionettes request, and were now waiting for him to show up.

"I don't get why he always wants us here so early and then he ends up showing up like ten minutes after us" Randy complained as they waited

"Because he likes irritating us" Katy started

"Mostly you though, dude" Damien added, Randy glanced at him before looking back down towards the table.

Just like Randy said, it took almost ten minutes before Marionette actually showed up, and the competitors were annoyed by this.

"Gooooood morning, comp-" Marionette was saying before being cut off

"Why did you tell us to meet you here and to not be late, and then you go and show up ten minutes after we do?!" Randy asked in an annoyed tone, Marionette smiled at him

"Because I'm the host and I can do things like that" He replied

"Then why do you get all bent out of shape when one of us is late by two minutes?" Beth asked

"Because as the host, when I ask you to be somewhere on time, you should be there on time" Marionette replied, Randy balled his fists but managed to keep himself from jumping up

"You're really stretching my patients" Randy said through clenched teeth, Marionette shrugged

"Don't care" He said "Now how about we get to today's challenge?!" He exclaimed "It will be based off of one of the most memorable movies in cinema history...Ghostbusters!" He finished, Damien grinned wide.

(Confessional -Damien)

"Dude, Ghostbusters is like one of my favorite movies!" Damien exclaimed "The original of course, not that crappy remake" he continued "But I think I might actually enjoy this challenge!" He finished happily

(Confessional End)

"Ok, so today's challenge is going to be a two parter" Marionette started "Part one, there is a ghost running around the lot, first one to capture the ghost wins a prize that they will find out about a little later" he continued

"Is the ghost, Slimer?!" Damien asked in an excited tone, Marionette shrugged

"Mayyybeeee" He replied, Damien's grin grew wider as he said that "And as for part two..." He continued before letting out a chuckle

"What's so funny?" Katy asked

"Oh nothing, you'll find out about what part two is a little later" Marionette replied "Flick!" He continued, Fritz came rushing out of the kitchen with a box

"I told you, sir, it's Fritz" Fritz said, he was obviously annoyed, but he did his best to hide it.

"Sure thing" Marionette said as he took the box "These are your costumes, Ghostbusters" he continued before tossing Damien the box which took him off of his feet, Beth got down on her knees to check on him "Get dressed and meet me outside!" He finished before heading out of the dining hall, Beth helped Damien sit up before the four competitors looked around at each other.

(Outside The Dining Hall)

Once the four competitors had gotten into their Ghostbusters jump suits, they met Marionette outside like he had told them to.

"Glad you guys could make it in a reasonably timely matter!" Marionette exclaimed, none of the competitors said anything, but Randy looked like he wanted to "Now, you are each about to be given a proton pack, which is just a cheap replica of the one from the movie but when you press the button, a lasso shoots out, you will need that lasso to catch the ghost" he continued before smiling "And you better not waste it because you can only shoot it once" he finished

"What?! why only once?" Randy asked

"Because it wouldn't be a challenge if I gave you as many times as you needed, now would it?" Marionette asked rhetorically, Randy lowly growled before looking away from him.

Marionette quickly gave everyone a proton pack before looking off in the distance...

"Now that pesky ghost should be-" Marionette started before stopping as Nightmare in a Slimer costume ran out of one of the studios in the distance and towards the opposite end of the film lot "-here right about now" he finished, the other four looked around at each other before looking at Marionette.

Marionette turned to look at them and was confused as to why they were all still standing there...

"Uh...you know you may go, right?" He asked, everyone looked at each other again before taking off running towards "Slimer".

The four competitors were all running as fast as they could in the direction that Nightmare had run, he was a lot faster than they'd remembered.

"That can't be Nightmare, bro, he's too fast!" Damien exclaimed

"I don't see how he's running with that stupid costume on!" Randy said

"Don't know, but I'm going to catch him" Katy said, Randy shook his head

"You're not, because I am" He said, Katy looked at him and shook her head

"No, I am" She said, Randy shook his head once again

"I am" He said in an irritated voice

"Randy, you're not catching him...I AM!" Katy exclaimed

"NO. I AM, KATY!" Randy exclaimed, Beth and Damien looked at each other as Randy and Katy argued

"What about us?" Damien said curiously, Randy and Katy were too busy arguing to even acknowledge him "Guys?" He said curiously only to once again get ignored, Beth tugged his shirt sleeve causing him to look at her...

"May, I?" She said curiously, Damien nodded, Beth smiled and cleared her throat

"GUYS!" She yelled causing everyone to look at her in shock.

Randy and Katy had gone dead silent when they heard Beth's voice boom over their own, Damien had never heard her raise her voice like that, he was too stunned to even say anything.

(Confessional -Damien)

"Dude" Damien said still in disbelief about Beth raising her voice the way she did.

(Switch to -Beth)

"I don't do it often, but I do know how to quite a room" Beth said with a smile.

(Confessional End)

"Stop arguing, it doesn't matter who wins this challenge, one of us is leaving tonight anyways!" Beth exclaimed, Randy and Katy looked at each other before looking back at Beth.

"She's right" Katy said "No point in arguing over it" she continued before looking at Randy "You want the win, go ahead" she finished, Randy stayed silent a minute before replying

"No..." He said as he shook his head "I don't want it, prize probably sucks anyways" he continued

"Probably" Katy said

"How about we take him down together?" Damien piped up "I mean, we all only have one shot each. If we work together we can get him, no problem" he continued, the other three looked around at each other before nodding

"That's a good idea, Damien" Beth said as she placed her paw on Damien's shoulder

"We have to find him first" Randy said, as they ran they saw a studio with the door cracked, they figured he more than likely ran in there.

"He's gotta be there" Damien said, Randy nodded

"But if we're going to catch him we have to make sure he doesn't have another way out" He started "I'll go in the front with Beth, Damien, Katy you two go around back because I'm willing to bet there's another door back there" he continued, everyone nodded

"Ok" Katy said before motioning her head at Damien for him to follow her around back, Damien gave her a single nod before they headed towards the back.

Randy looked at Beth...

"Come on" He said, Beth nodded before following him to the door.

When they got to the door Randy slowly opened it the rest of the way and peaked inside of it, he didn't see Nightmare.

"I don't see him" Randy said back to Beth before walking into the building, they slowly made their way inside with their proton packs ready to fire whenever they needed them to.

As they made their way deeper inside they finally heard something, it sounded like something had gotten knocked over on the other side of them.

Randy looked at Beth before motioning his head towards where the noise came from, Beth nodded and the two slowly started walking towards it.

They neared the tall shelves blocking the back wall and slowly started walking around it when Nightmare burst out of nowhere and flew right through them causing Beth to fall backwards and smash the button on the proton pack as she did sending the lasso out wrapping itself around Randy who stumbled and joined her on the floor.

"*Bleep*!" Randy yelled as his now tied up form crashed into the floor, Beth sat up and looked at him

"I'm sorry" She apologized "Nightmare, he-" she was saying before being cut off

"Yeah, I know, I know" Randy started "Can you get me out of this?" He asked, Beth nodded before quickly making her way over to Randy to help him out of the lasso.

Nightmare snickered as he finally slowed down, he stopped by the back door and looked back towards Randy and Beth.

He laughed as Randy wiggled around on the floor as he and Beth tried to get the rope off of him.

"Punk kids" Nightmare muttered to himself before turning around only to see Katy and Damien standing there with their proton packs up

"Who's the punk now, bro?" Damien asked before he and Katy pushed the buttons on their proton packs sending the lassos wrapping around Nightmare, who fell down onto his butt.

Damien and Katy smiled and high fived as Nightmare sat there with a scowl on his face.

Beth had finally managed to get Randy untied, and the two of them made their way over to Katy and Damien.

"Looks like you got him" Randy said when he saw Nightmare, Damien and Katy nodded

"Yep" Damien said

"Where were you two?" Katy asked, Randy glanced at Beth who looked down

"Nightmare...tackled us down and we had to regain ourselves" He replied, Katy nodded

"Congratulations!" Marionette exclaimed as he walked in "Looks like Katy and Damien will be sharing the reward for this part of the challenge!" He continued

"What is the reward?" Katy asked, Marionette smiled before pulling a bag of marshmallows out from behind his back and tossing it to Damien

"Congrats!" He exclaimed, Damien and Katy looked at the bag of marshmallows before looking at each other

"A bag of marshmallows?" Katy said curiously, Marionette nodded

"Yep!" He exclaimed "Enjoy!" He continued

"No more games, what's the second part of this challenge?" Randy asked, Marionette smiled

"The marshmallows didn't give it away?" He asked, Randy stood there confused

"You don't mean-" Damien started before being cut off by a loud and heavy boom outside that shook the studio, Randy, Katy, and Beth went wide eyed.

"Yes, yes I do" Marionette said, the four competitors looked at each other before walking outside of the studio where a giant fifty foot tall Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was making his way across the film lot.

The four competitors jaws dropped in shock...

"Holy *Bleep*" Randy said

(Confessional -Randy)

"I don't know how in the *bleep* Marionette expects us to beat that thing, which I know that's what he expects us to do, but it ain't happening" Randy said before shaking his "No way in *Bleep* four of us are going to be able to beat that thing" he continued.

(Switch to -Damien)

"I've always dreamed about being a Ghostbuster...but this takes it a little far, bro" Damien said

(Confessional End)

"Sorry we couldn't make him the full one hundred whatever feet he was in the movie, could barley afford the size we did" Marionette said as he walked out of studio, the four competitors looked at him.

"What do you expect us to do to that?!" Katy asked, Marionette smiled

"You have to find a way to beat him, his goal is to destroy your trailers...and if he does that, the four of you won't have a place to sleep tonight" Marionette replied shocking everyone even more.

"You can't be serious?!" Beth exclaimed

"As serious as a-" Marionette started before being interrupted

"-If you say heart attack, I will punch you in the chest and give you one" Randy said clearly not happy with Marionette

"Ok, dang, calm down there" Marionette said

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Randy exclaimed

"That's what I said" Marionette said as he nodded, Randy balled his fists

"Seriously, how do you expect us to beat that?!" Beth asked, Marionette shrugged

"Find a way" He replied "The Ghostbusters did" he continued

"The Ghostbusters crossed their proton pack energy streams, reversing the particle flow, and fired them against Gozer's portal which caused on explosion that defeated the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man" Damien explained, everyone looked at him

"See, someone has an idea" Marionette started "Well, I think I'll just leave you guys to it" He continued "Good luck" He finished before walking away leaving the four competitors standing there, Randy rubbed his temples

"That's a movie!" He exclaimed "We don't have explosion causing proton packs!" He continued, Damien stood there thinking.

"We don't need them to defeat him, bro" He said "We just need an explosion" he continued

"And how are we supposed to-" Randy started before stopping "-I have an idea" he said

"And what is that?" Katy said curiously

"We...blow him up" Randy said as a devious smile grew on his face, the other three looked around at each other not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I don't know what Randy has planned but with the way he thinks it could be anything" Katy started "I mean I know he's got...his own way of thinking...but sometimes he doesn't think things through before moving forward with his plans" she continued "I just hope whatever it is, it does more good than it does bad" she finished.

(Switch to -Beth)

"This is going to be really really interesting" Beth said

(Confessional End)

Since it was Randy's idea, the competitors decided that he was in charge of this challenge.

They knew the only way they were going to be able to take down Stay Puft is if they worked together, so that's what they were going to do.

Randy had named off a few things he was going to need to set his plan in motion, so everyone split up and found everything as fast as they could.

"lighter...check, propane tank from Marionettes trailer...check, and flammable oil...check" Randy said as he went over the items they had collected "We're just waiting on the cannon" he continued, he had sent Damien to find said cannon, but he hadn't come back yet.

"Are you sure that there's even a cannon here?" Beth asked, Randy nodded

"It's a film lot, there has to be one here" He replied

"We might have to come up with something else, Stay Puft is getting really close to the trailers" Katy said as she pointed down the lot towards the humongous Stay Puft stomping his way towards their trailers.

Randy was starting to get both worried and annoyed, the only thing he was even kinda relieved about was how slow Stay Puft actually was.

"Ok, while we're waiting on that cannon we can at least get things set up" Randy started "Beth, Katy I need you two to take this oil and get it on Stay Puft" he continued

"We won't be able to get it any higher than his feet" Beth said

"Maybe that's not so bad, it'll slow him down even more" Randy said, Beth and Katy looked at each other before nodding

"I guess you're right" Beth said, Randy gave a single nod

"Ok then, once you get every drop of that oil wherever you can on him-" He started before stopping as he extended the lighter towards Katy "You light him up" he continued "The fire should spread pretty fast, so even if Damien doesn't make it back with the cannon...maybe the fire will stop him on its own" he finished, Katy took the lighter and nodded

"If it does, hopefully it takes him down before be gets to the trailers" Katy said

"Yeah, hopefully" Randy said "Go light him up" he continued, Beth and Katy nodded before taking the oil and running towards Stay Puft.

Randy stood there looking around for Damien but still didn't see him...

"Come on Damien" Randy said to himself.

(With Damien)

Damien had been into seven studios already and couldn't find a cannon, he was annoyed and tired and was about to give up.

Once he was on his way out of the studio he was currently in, something caught his eye from the corner of the room.

Damien ran over to the object and almost died because of being too excited, sitting in the corner was cannon.

"Thank you" Damien said as he looked up, he quickly got himself behind the cannon before he started pushing it.

Once he started pushing it was when he realized that it was really heavy, he heaved as he pushed it as hard as he could towards the door.

Once he made it to the door he stopped and took a breather before he quickly got back to pushing.

(With Beth and Katy)

Beth and Katy had made it to the base of of Stay Puft, they looked at each other before looking at the little bit of flammable oil they had to work with.

"Half on one foot, half on the other foot?" Beth said curiously, Katy looked at the oil

"That's probably our best best" She said

"Well, then lets get this thing lit up" Beth said, Katy gave her a small smile and a nod before she started splashing the oil on Stay Puft's left foot, his heavy footsteps not making it easy.

Once the bottle was half empty she looked at Beth...

"Would you like to do the right?" She asked, Beth smiled and nodded

"Don't mind if I do" She said as she took the bottle and finished splashing the rest of it on his right foot "It's empty" she said when she finished before tossing the empty bottle off the side

"Ok, now stand back" Katy started "It's time to roast this marshmallow" she continued as she pulled out the lighter, one it was out she quickly lit it before tossing it at Stay Puft's feet quickly causing them to burst into flames.

Beth and Katy quickly jumped away from and watched as the flames quickly started making their way up his legs, luckily they were slowing him down.

Randy saw the flames quickly making their way up Stay Puft's legs and smiled, but it quickly faded when he realized Damien had still not shown up with the cannon.

"Come on Damien" Randy said more annoyed than before

"I-I'm trying" He heard a voice heave, Randy quickly turned around and saw Damien pushing the cannon towards him "A little help? T-thing things h-heavier than it looks" he continued, Randy quickly ran over to Damien and helped him push the cannon towards Stay Puft.

Two people pushing it instead of one made it a lot easier.

Once they got it where they wanted it, Randy quickly grabbed the propane tank and loaded it inside.

After it was loaded he turned to check on Stay Puft and saw the flames were now making their way up his body...

"Perfect" Randy said "Light it" he continued towards Damien, once he realized Damien didn't light it, he looked back "I said light it!" He repeated

"I don't have anything to light it with, bro" Damien said, Randy quickly felt around his pockets for the lighter only to remember he had to give it to Katy to light Stay Puft

"No...no...NO!" He yelled in frustration, he was getting ready to scream some profanity when something dropped passed him from above and hit the ground next to his feet.

Randy looked down towards the ground and saw a box of matches resting next to him, he looked up towards the roof of the building but didn't see anyone.

He quickly picked up the matches, pulled one out, and lit it before rushing behind the cannon.

Once he was back there he lit the fuse and looked towards Beth and Katy...

"GET DOWN!" He yelled as loud as he could, Katy heard him and tackled Beth into an alley way behind a dumpster.

The flame reached the end of the fuse and in a burst of smoke, the propane tank shot out of the cannon at a ridiculously fast speed as it made its way towards the flaming Stay Puft.

Damien and Randy watched on as the propane tank hit Stay Puft like a bullet before exploding almost immediately afterwards, the explosion knocked both Randy and Damien off of their feet as marshmallow goop rained down from the sky covering everything in sight.

Randy and Damien, who were now covered in marshmallow, slowly sat up and looked at each other wide eyed.

Beth and Katy, who for the most part managed to avoid being covered in marshmallow, slowly made their way out of the alley.

They looked around the surrounding area and the mess that covered it before noticing Randy and Damien in the distance, they quickly made their way over to the two of them.

"Are you guys ok?" Beth asked as her and Katy approached the two, Randy and Damien nodded as they tried wiping some of the goop off of them

"Yeah, we're good" Randy said

"That...was...AWESOME!" Damien exclaimed, Beth, Katy, and Randy looked around at each other before nodding

"It was" Beth said

"Well, you four actually managed to beat the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man" Marionette said as he walked up "But you have made a huuuuggggeeee mess in the process" he continued

"So, have Nightmare clean it up" Randy said "He cleans up all of you other messes" he continued, Marionette ignored his comment

"You four might want to go get cleaned up yourselves, you don't want to show up at the Goldenette Awards covered in marshmallow do you?" Marionette asked

"I don't want to show up at all" Randy said, again, Marionette ignored his comment.

(Confessional -Damien)

"That was soon awesome, bro!" Damien exclaimed "Like seriously, that was the most wicked thing I have ever done!" He continued.

(Switch to -Katy)

"Hey, it might have made a mess...but Randy's plan was affective" Katy said as she shrugged "And it was kinda cool to see" she continued.

(Switch to -Beth)

"Ok, that was a new experience for me" Beth started "But being able to say that I helped blow up the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is really cool" she continued.

(Switch to -Randy)

"Hey, what can I say...I'm an expert when it comes to blowing things up" Randy said as he shrugged.

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Ceremony)

"Welcome, you four have come far this season, but that mess you all made earlier cant go unpunished so for one of you it's about to be for nothing" Marionette started, the four competitors glanced around at each other "Now, lets see which one of you your peers think is the biggest threat!" He continued "Randy...apparently you're not it" He finished before tossing Randy an award as Katy, Beth, and Damien looked at each other

"And...Damien" Marionette said before tossing Damien his award "Katy, Beth one of you is outta here" he continued

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Beth glanced at Damien before her and Katy made eye contact...

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Beth and Katy nervously sat there waiting to find out which one of them had gotten voted off.

The way Marionette was slowly moving the award back and fourth between them, like he usually did, was not helping them any.

Randy was sitting back with his arms crossed with a somewhat worried expression on his face as well, Damien was just plain worried about Beth getting voted off.

"Hmmm..." Marionette finally started, Beth and Katy once again looked at each other before looking back towards Marionette who had a grin on his face "...Beth-" he continued before stopping, Beth gasped "-There's a possibility you'll be going home tonight" he finished causing both Beth and Damien to sigh in relief.

Beth's heart was still beating faster than normal as she broke out into a nervous sweat, Katy did the same.

"...Katy-" Marionette said before stopping again causing Katy's shoulders to drop "There's also a possibility that you'll be going home tonight" he continued causing Katy to ease for just a moment, Randy was really starting to get annoyed with his games.

"Just tell us who's going home already, you're not funny" He said in an annoyed tone, Marionette smiled at him

"I'm getting to it" He replied before his smile dropped "Now stop trying to ruin my fun or we'll be here all night" he continued, Randy glared at him before sitting back

"Jack*bleep*" He muttered

"Now-" Marionette started before stopping as his moving the award slowed "The final award goes to-" he continued before stopping once again as the moving the award continued to slow.

Both Beth and Katy were both shaking at this point, the stress that Marionette had caused them because of the tension he had made was almost unbearable to the two of them.

"Hmmm..." Marionette started "...Beth" he finally said before tossing her the award "Katy, you're out" he finished

(Elimination Music Starts)

Beth sighed a deep sigh of relief as she caught her award, she looked at Damien with a smile before realizing what else came of her getting the award.

Katy looked down towards the ground and sighed...

"Well...I'm out" She said

"I'm...sorry, Katy" Beth apologized, Katy looked up at her before looking at Damien and Randy who were staring at her

"It's...ok" She replied as she stood up "We had fun, didn't we?" She said curiously, Beth and Damien nodded simultaneously "We...bonded...just like Max, Freddy, Cheek, and Springtrap got to do last season" she continued

"We did" Beth said with a smile, Damien nodded

"Yes, ma'am" He said, they then looked at Randy who had yet to say anything.

"What?" He said curiously

"You know what" Katy said, Randy rolled his eyes

"Ok, ok...this has been fun" He admitted "There, you happy?" He asked, Katy slowly nodded

"Kinda" She replied "I think there's one more thing we still need to do to make this send off right" she continued, Beth and Damien looked at each other as Randy stood there wondering what she meant.

In an instance what she said had made sense, Katy opened her arms and smiled...

"Come on, you know we have to" She said, Beth and Damien laughed before hugging the kangaroo, Randy stood there with his arms crossed watching as they did "Come on, you're not getting out of this" she said as she looked up towards Randy.

Randy continued to stand there with his arms crossed staring at the group of three currently in a hug...

"Come on Randy, you know you want to" Beth said, Randy slowly shook his head before using his paw to rub his face

"Please, Randy?" Katy said curiously, Randy sighed

"Fine..." He said as he approached the trio who quickly pulled him into their group hug, the other three couldn't see it, but a small smile formed on Randy's face as the group held the hug.

After holding it for several more seconds they finally broke it and looked around at each other...

"Good luck, you guys" Katy said "After everything the three of you have been through, one of you does deserve to win" she continued

"Thanks, Katy" Beth said, Katy nodded and smiled before looking back at Randy

"You can expect a phone call from me rather you like it or not" She said, Randy rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever you say, Katy" He said, Katy gave him a single nod

"I'll see you guys later" She said before she turned and started walking towards the Lame-O-Sine, once she got there she opened the door before turning around and smiling at the remaining three competitors again.

"Bye" She called before climbing into the Lame-O-Sine

"Bye" the other three replied as she closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine took off.

After it was gone Beth, Damien, and Randy all looked around towards each other...

"And with another surprising elimination, we are now down to our final three" Marionette started "What'll happen next? Will Damien finally get a chance to kiss Beth? Will Randy stop blaming me for everything bad that happens?" He asked

"No!" He heard Randy yell, Marionette acted like he didn't hear him...

"Find out all of these answers and more next time on Total...Drama...Showdown!" Marionette exclaimed.

* * *

And that'll do it for chapter 23! I hope you all enjoyed, and hey, it was an over six thousand word chapter!

It is kinda difficult to accomplish writing a seven or eight thousand word chapter when the list of availible characters keeps getting smaller, that and the fact there isn't an antagonist at this point, but hey, I'm managing.

But again, hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next week when we find out who's going to the finals!


	25. Feardown Factor

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our remaining four competitors were sent on a ghost chasin', marshmallow man destroying mission based off of eighties classic, Ghostbusters!" Marionette exclaimed "Katy, once again, tried to convince Randy that staying in touch after the season is over is a good thing, even though, just like me, he doesn't want anything to do with any of them when it's over and Damien not once...but TWICE...missed his welcome invitation, from Beth, to tonsil hockey city...such a shame" he continued "But in the end after a very large amount of teamwork, some leading from Randy, and theft from my trailer *mumbles*...our group was able to overcome the odds and successfully take down the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man causing one giant mess that Nightmare had to clean up and an emotional Goldenette Ceremony where peace-keeper Katy, was sent packing" he finished

"After all the excitement so far, we are now down to our final three competitors this season!" Marionette exclaimed "What'll happen as the stakes get ever so higher as they fight to make it to the finale!" He continued "Find out right now on another exciting addition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Randy had woken up pretty early, considering most of the time he slept in till noon.

He had gotten up to go get a shower before relaxing out front like he did previously, but on his way out the door he decided he wanted to do something else instead.

He quickly tossed his clean set of clothes back onto his bed before rushing outside, dropping to the ground, and starting push-ups.

He didn't know how many he wanted to do or how many he was going to do, but he just started doing them.

(Confessional -Randy)

"For some reason I just feel like I need to get my mind off of things for a few minutes, and working out helps me achieve that" Randy started "I mean, I've made it far, I think I deserve a little bit of a break" he continued

(Confessional End)

It had been almost forty-five minutes that Randy had started his push-ups, when Damien and Beth walked up.

"Hey Randy, whatcha doing?" Beth asked

"Push-ups" Randy replied without looking up, Beth and Damien glanced at each other

"Well, we were about to go and get breakfast, if you'd like to join us" Beth said

"No thanks, busy" Randy replied, Beth nodded

"Well ok, see you around then" Beth said before nudging Damien's arm

"Later, bro" Damien said before he and Beth took off

"Later" Randy replied, still not breaking his focus on what he was doing.

(With Damien and Beth)

Damien and Beth had started their walk to the dining hall, but were still kind of confused about Randy's change in attitude as of late.

"What do you thinks up with him?" Beth asked, Damien shrugged

"Bro, does his own thing" he started "Being in the final three is probably just getting to his head" he continued

"Maybe" Beth started "It's just kinda weird ya know, I mean he's a good guy...he doesn't need to push all of his friends away" she continued

"Whatever's going through his mind, I'm sure he'll get over it" Damien said, Beth looked at him before nodding

"Maybe" She said.

The two eventually reached the dining hall and walked in to get their plates, luckily for Damien, Nightmare had cooled off about the mess he had made in the kitchen.

They grabbed their plates before heading to one of the tables and sitting down across from each other, as they sat down, the only noise being heard was the sound of their forks clacking against the plates as they ate.

Beth didn't like the silence so she decided to break it...

"So...we've both made it to the final three" She said, Damien looked at her and nodded

"I'm surprised, like I said before, I thought I was going to be one of the first to go" He said

"And like I said before, you weren't. You proved to the others that you deserve to be here" Beth said, Damien gave her a small smile "We are so close to both making it to the finale" she continued, that's when Damien shook his head and looked down

"We might be...but there is no way that's happening" He said

"Why not?" Beth asked in confusion, Damien let out a little chuckle before looking up at her

"Randy..." He started "Dudes tough, and I don't see him not making it to the finals" he continued "Which means that...I more than likely wont" he finished, Beth shook her head

"Don't say that, you have just as good of a chance to make it to the finals as Randy and I do" She said as she reached across the table and placed her paw over Damien's "You can't give up on yourself, not now" she continued, she could see that Damien was really worried about this, but she didn't want him to be.

"Beth, I'm just saying, out of the three of us...I'm least likely to make it" Damien said

"No, if anyone's least likely to make it, it's me" Beth said causing Damien to shake his head

"No way" He said "Beth, you're one of the strongest people, if not the strongest person, I know" he continued "If anyone deserves to be here its you" he finished before giving Beth a small smile.

Beth gave him a sympathetic look before leaning in towards the middle of the table, Damien did the same.

The two of them slowly pressed their foreheads together as they stared into each others eyes...

"Damien..." Beth said almost inaudibly "You're going to make it" she continued, Damien looked away, without moving his head, before closing his eyes.

"I won't give up, but just know...no matter what happens...I'm rooting for you" He said in a whisper as he once again looked at Beth.

(Confessional -Beth)

"Damien and I have made it this far, I know we can make it all the way" Beth started "I know Randy has a ton of fight in him and it isn't going to be easy to beat him, but it'll happen" she continued "I don't have anything against Randy, and I know that he deserves to be here just as much as Damien and I...but he's not getting through us as easy as he thinks he is" she finished.

(Switch to -Damien)

" *sigh* man, like I tried telling Beth...I'm the odd man out in this situation" Damien started "There is no way that Randy isn't making it to the finale, and Beth...Beth deserves it" he continued "I want to make it to the finale, I really really really do, but...I just don't see it happening" he finished before looking down.

(Confessional End)

Beth and Damien were still staring into each others eyes, with their foreheads pressed together, neither one of them wanted to move.

"We're both going to make it to the finale, one of us is going to win, and then we're going to celebrate...together" Beth said quietly

"You don't know how badly I want that to become a reality" Damien said, Beth gave him a small smile

"Damien?" She said curiously

"Yes?" Damien said

"We were in the middle of something the other day...we never got to finish" Beth said quietly

"I know" Damien said

"You can finish" Beth said, Damien looked deep into her eyes and gave her the smallest nod possible before moving his muzzle towards Beth's...

They were a centimeter away when...

"Gooood morni- am I interrupting something?" Marionette said, Damien and Beth stopped before backing away from each other and looking at him

"Yeah, kinda" Beth said in an annoyed tone, Damien was too busy glaring at him to say anything

"Well...isn't that just too bad" Marionette said "It's challenge time!" He exclaimed before noticing someone was missing "Where's Randy?" He asked

"Not here" Beth replied, Marionette groaned loudly

"Even when there's only three of you, you STILL can't all be on time!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

"You didn't tell us it was time to start the challenge!" Beth exclaimed

"You've all been here long enough to where you should know when it's time to start a challenge!" Marionette exclaimed "You know what -Nightmare!" He continued, Nightmare slowly and angrily came walking out of the kitchen.

"What do ya want?!" He exclaimed

"Go fetch Randy" Marionette replied

"Why can't you do it?!" Nightmare asked "He's your brat!" He continued

"Because you're big and scary and can pursue Randy to show up for the challenge" Marionette replied "And besides, if you want me to think about that raise you asked me about, you won't give me any problems" he continued, Nightmare growled.

"Fine!" He yelled before storming out of the dining hall, after he was gone Marionette glanced back at Damien and Beth.

"He's not getting that raise *chuckles*" He said, Beth and Damien both shook their heads before looking back at each other.

Several minutes passed before they heard commotion outside...

"Put me down, you oversized emo Valentines Day gift!" Randy yelled, Nightmare ignored him.

Nightmare burst through the door carrying a flailing Randy by his shirt collar, once they were inside he roughly dropped him to the floor with a thud.

Randy quickly jumped to his feet before getting right up to Nightmare...

"I told you not to touch me!" Randy yelled, Nightmare didn't look amused in the slightest, he placed his hand on Randy's forehead and shoved him back down to the floor

"DON'T YOU EVER GET IN MY FACE AGAIN, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Nightmare yelled at the top of his lungs down at Randy, all of Randy's fur stood straight up because of the force of the scream.

After, he angrily stomped his way back into the kitchen, leaving everyone else in silence.

"Shouldn't've poked the bear" Marionette said to Randy's annoyance

"Shut up" He said as he stood up and brushed his fur down on his way to one of the tables.

"Ok then, after that string of events, lets get into something fun...today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed "Today's challenge is one that is going to show the whole world, which two of you really do deserve to make it to the finale" he continued "We're going to push you to the very limit, today, in our very own version of...Fear Factor" He finished.

(Confessional -Randy)

"I have a high tolerance for things like this, so there is nothing that Marionette can do to scare me" Randy said confidently as he crossed his arms.

(Switch to -Damien)

"Axel and I used to watch Fear Factor all of the time, and they did some crazy stuff, man" Damien started "Hopefully something I enjoy won't end up being my downfall" he continued

(Switch to -Beth)

"I've only seen Fear Factor once, my sisters old boyfriend liked watching it" Beth started "So I'm honestly kinda scared at the thought of what Marionette could come up with" she continued

(Confessional End)

"Now, this is how this is going to work..." Marionette started "You will all be competing against each other in a series of gross, scary, and very very dangerous challenges where the last competitor standing guarantees their spot in our finale!" He continued "As for the losers, place in last in a challenge...you're out, or if you're too chicken to do the challenge...you're out. Whichever competitors lose today's challenge, will automatically be placed in the bottom two tonight, where we will let the fans decide which one of you deserves to make it to the finale with our winner" he finished

"Um...just how "dangerous" are these challenges going to get?" Beth asked, Marionette grinned

"Sky diving without a parachute dangerous" He replied, Beth went wide eyed

"That's not "dangerous" that's suicide!" Damien exclaimed

"Yeah, for you guys" Marionette said "Look, I'm sure all of you will be perfectly fine" he continued "Now, how's about you come with me so we can get this started!" He finished before turning and walking out the door, Randy, Damien, and Beth looked at each other.

"He's *Bleep* nuts" Randy said, Beth and Damien nodded in agreement before the three of them followed him out of the dining hall.

(Outside Dining Hall)

The three competitors showed up outside of the dining hall and saw Marionette standing there with a smile on his face.

"Wipe that smile off of your face" Randy said

"Nope" Marionette replied "Your first challenge is right over there" he continued as he pointed behind one of the studios, Randy looked at him before making his way over to it.

Damien and Beth followed behind, when they got there they all stood there staring at what was in front of them.

There was a diving board that must have been thirty feet high, hanging above a pool...full of spiders and spider eggs.

"No way I'm jumping in there" Beth said

"If you don't, then you automatically lose" Marionette said "And with how much is on the line right now, I wouldn't argue" he continued, Beth looked at him before looking back at the pool

"Uh...it'll be ok" Damien with an unsure tone in his voice, even though he was scared, himself

"So here's how this is going to go..." Marionette started "You'll have to climb to the top of that diving board where a bungee cord will be pad locked to your feet, the key to the padlock is somewhere in that pool" he continued "Whichever one of you can jump in there, find the key, unlock yourself, and escape the pool the fastest automatically advances...however, whomever takes the longest time is automatically eliminated" he finished

"Meh" Randy said, Beth looked at him like he was crazy

"Meh!" She exclaimed "It's a swimming pool full of spiders!" She continued, Randy shrugged

"Spiders don't scare me" He said, Marionette looked disappointed by that

"Fine, if they don't scare you, you can go first" He said

"Fine, I will" Randy said as he walked to the diving board and quickly started climbing the ladder, once he got to the top Fritz started locking the bungee cord to him

"Hey, Frank!" Marionette yelled "Make sure he's locked in good!" He continued, Fritz lowly growled

"Yes, sir!" He replied, Randy just rolled his eyes "You're ready" he continued, Randy nodded as he walked to the ledge and looked down.

Marionette was watching with a huge grin on his face, Damien and Beth on the other hand, were both still nerved up about this whole thing.

"Jump when you're-" Marionette was saying before Randy dove off of the diving board and plummeted into the spider pool.

He disappeared beneath the massive amount of spiders and spider eggs as he searched for the key.

Beth and Damien watched the bungee cord move around as Randy swam around looking for the key.

Eventually the cord stopped moving, it stayed still for several seconds before Randy popped up from underneath the spiders, made his way to the side of the pool, and climbed out.

"Here's your key" Randy said as he threw Marionette the key. After, he stood there swiping spiders off of himself.

Beth and Damien were still shocked at how calmly he had done that, it's like, it didn't even remotely bother him. Not even the slightest.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Like I said, I don't scare easy" Randy started "It's going to take A LOT more than a pool full of spiders to bother me" he continued.

(Confessional End)

"Randy, you finished in...three minutes and twelve seconds" Marionette said "So, Damien, that's you're time to beat" he continued, Damien glanced at him before looking back at Beth

"Well...looks like I'm up" He said, Beth looked at him

"Y-yeah, you are" she said, Damien gave a small but nervous chuckle before he headed towards the ladder, he slowly started climbing, glancing down at Beth every so often as he did.

He eventually made it to the top, where Fritz locked the bungee cord to him.

"You're good" Fritz said as he stood up, Damien stood there glued to the diving board "Uh...hey" he continued "Dude, you can jump" he said as he snapped his fingers in Damien's face, Damien shakily nodded at him before slowly walking towards the ledge and looking down.

As he did the drop seemed like it got even longer than it was, like he was now one hundred feet in the air.

Damien gulped and looked over to Beth who was staring up at him, he knew that she didn't want to do this challenge...but he didn't want her to get eliminated for backing out of it.

He knew he had to be brave and prove to Beth that she would be ok, Damien closed his eyes tight before taking a deep breath.

"Dude, I'm crazy" Damien muttered before diving off of the diving board, he screamed as he plummeted into the pool of spiders below.

He popped up from underneath the spiders, chills running all over his body, before quickly disappearing back underneath.

He swam around in the spiders and eggs trying to feel around for the key, but the only things he was grabbing was very angry spiders.

"You can do it, Damien!" Beth called from the outside and about twenty-feet back from the pool.

Damien was just barley able to hear her, just hearing her cheer him on gave him the strength to not jump out of the pool and run out of the film lot screaming like a girl.

After what felt like three hours he finally found what he was looking for, he unlocked the lock before jumping up and out of the pool in lightning speed.

He jumped up and started smacking at the spiders that were crawling around on him, again, he was doing his best not to scream like a girl.

(Confessional -Damien)

"Ok, man, I'm not scared of spiders like I was sumo wrestlers...but that doesn't mean I like them" Damien started "I mean, they give me the creeps more than anything" he continued "And the nightmares I'm going to have about having to swim around in a pool of them, are going to get old real fast" he finished.

(Confessional End)

"Damien, unfortunately you didn't finish faster than Randy did" Marionette started "You're time was four minutes and three seconds" he continued, Damien was too busy smacking the spiders off of himself to even pay attention "Beth, that leaves you" he finished, Beth started nervously shaking as she looked at him.

She slowly started walking towards the ladder, something was telling her to stop walking, but she didn't.

Once she got to the ladder she showily started climbing it, she was getting more and more nervous the closer she got to the top.

Eventually, she finally made it to the top, when she did Fritz started getting the bungee cord locked in place.

As he was getting her ready to jump, he could see how much she was shaking...

"Hey" Fritz said causing the nervous cat to look down at him "You don't have to do this" he continued

"If I don't I'll get eliminated for sure" Beth said

"You could still get eliminated even if you did it" Fritz said

"I-I know but-" Beth started before being interrupted

"I'm not trying to talk you out of this, but I've seen everything Marionettes put all of you guys through" Fritz started "You obviously don't want to do this, and you don't have to" he continued, Beth stared down at him as he finished locking her bungee cord in "You're all set" he finished

"Thank you, Fritz" Beth started "B-but I have to do this" she continued "Damien did...so I can" she finished, Fritz nodded

"Well then, good luck" He said, Beth nodded before slowly walking towards the ledge.

Once she got there she looked back at Fritz who was watching her, she gave him a small smile before looking forward again.

"You can do this, Beth" She said to herself before closing her eyes "Here we go" she continued before falling forward off of the diving board, she screamed the whole way down, only being silenced when she crashed into the pull and disappeared underneath the spiders.

Damien was standing there nervously waiting for her to pop back up, over a minute passed before a paw popped up holding a key, Damien smiled widely as Beth popped up.

She quickly leaned back down and unlocked herself before jumping out of the pool faster than what people would have that was humanly possible.

"AHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" Beth yelled in a panic as she ran around swiping spiders off of herself, Damien quickly ran over to her and started knocking them off.

(Confessional -Beth)

"I hate spiders so much!" Beth exclaimed "They creep me out so bad!" She continued "I never ever EVER want to do anything like that again!" She finished.

(Confessional End)

"Beth, I can see you're busy, but you found your key in two minutes and thirty-three seconds!" Marionette exclaimed "You not only beat Damien, but you annihilated Randy's score!" He continued, Randy stood there with his arms crossed but gave a small approving nod "But, that does mean Damien is out" he finished, Beth finally stopped jumping around when she heard that

"No...I-I" Beth stuttered as she looked at Damien, He shook his head

"Don't worry about it, you did great" He said "I'm out of the challenge, not the game" he continued "At least not yet, anyways" he muttered, Beth shook her head

"You're not going anywhere" She whispered in his ear, Damien gave her a small smile

"Go get your spot in the finale" He said "I'll be close" he continued, Beth nodded

"I think I'm going to need some support for whatever the next challenge is" She said

"Well, you got it" Damien said before taking her paw and kissing it, Beth blushed

"Romeo, Juliet has a challenge to get to" Marionette called, Damien glared at him

"I'm getting tired of him" He said

"I know, me too" Beth said before taking Damien's paw in hers "It'll be ok" she said, Damien gave her another smile before nodding.

"I know" He said, Beth smiled at him before looking at Marionette

"Ok, so what's the next challenge?" She asked, Marionette smiled

"Something I'm really going to enjoy watching" He replied with a grin on his face, Randy and Beth looked at each other.

(At Second Challenge)

Marionette had led Randy and Beth to where the second challenge was going to be taking place.

"This is the big challenge to determine which one of you two will be guaranteeing your spot in the finale!" Marionette exclaimed "Lets call it...a mini challenge, because there are three parts to it" he continued "Part one, on the table in front of you are pizzas that Nightmare cooked up in the kitchen with food leftover from last season!" He exclaimed shocking not only Beth and Randy, but Damien too.

"Food from last season?!" Beth exclaimed "You can't be serious!" She continued

"Oh, I am" Marionette said "You will both have to finish all three of the slices on your plate before you can move on to the second part of the challenge which is crawling on your hands and knees through that little trench over there that's filled with snakes!" He continued "And finally once you reach the other side you must get through that ring at the end, but the catch is...it'll be on fire" he finished before snapping his fingers, as he did a crew member walked up and lit up the ring.

"You're insane" Randy said "Why don't you do all of this crap?" He asked

"Because, you're competing...I'm not" Marionette replied "Anymore questions?" He asked

"Yeah, why do-" Beth was saying before being cut off

"-Nope, ok then" Marionette said "Now, whoever can finish the fastest, wins" he continued

"Uh...what's in that pizza?" Damien asked "I think I just saw something move" he continued

"I dunno" Marionette replied as he shrugged "But it looks nasty as heck and I'm glad I don't have to eat it" he continued "So uh...Randy, you wanna get this started?" He asked, Randy walked up to the table and stood in front of one of the plates

"I just want you to know, if something in this pizza kills me...I'm going to haunt you" Randy said to Marionette before picking up one of the slices and taking a bite, Beth and Damien were both trying not to vomit as Randy chowed down on the pizza.

Randy himself was trying to keep it down, there was all sorts of nasty little things cooked into it, cheese that had to have been way passed its expiration date, stale bread chunks, black pepperonis...

Randy closed his eyes tight as he finished the first piece before moving on to the second, his first bite of the second piece was a crunchy one.

Marionette stood there watching in disgust as Randy ate the terribly bad pizza.

Randy finished his second piece before moving on to the third, he was trying so hard to keep himself from throwing up.

Just to get it over with, he ate the third piece as fast as he could.

After he swallowed it, he gagged before taking off running to the snake trench. He dropped to his knees and started crawling through.

The snakes slithering over his paws and brushing up against his legs didn't seem to be slowing him down any, he crawled as fast as he could, occasionally having to knock a snake off of himself.

Once he made it to the other side he quickly shot up to his feet before running and diving through the flaming hoop, landing on his belly on the other side.

After, he lay there a minute before finally pushing himself back up to his feet.

"There, I'm finished with your stupid challenge" Randy said "What was my time?" He asked

"You're time was two minutes and fifty-four seconds" Marionette replied "Beth, you're up" he continued "You have to beat Randy's time in order to win" he finished, Beth glanced at Damien before looking towards the pizza.

She slowly walked towards the table and stopped as she examined the grotesque, disgusting looking pizza in front of her.

She took a deep breath and sighed before picking up the first piece...

"This better be worth it" Beth said before taking the first bite, it was the worst thing she had ever eaten in her entire life.

She fought to keep it down before taking another bite, she knew she was wasting too much time so she started scarfing the rest of it down.

She had the whole piece eaten in mere seconds before quickly moving on to the second piece, were just like before she had it eaten in mere seconds.

Once she finished the second, she had managed to completely block out the taste so the third piece was easy.

Once she finished the third piece she took off running to the snake trench where she dropped to her knees and started crawling through it, just like Randy, she was ignoring the snakes slithering across her paws and rubbing up against her legs.

She wasn't too fond of snakes either, but she knew now wasn't the time to complain.

She eventually made it to the other side before hopping up, running, and flipping through the ring, landing in a crouched position on the other side.

She dropped to her knees as she tried to regain her breath, Damien quickly made his way over to her to congratulate her.

"You did great!" Damien exclaimed, Beth looked at him and nodded

"That pizza was terrible" She said

"I bet" Damien said as he patted her on the back

"Beth, congratulations, I can't believe you actually finished that" Marionette said "But what surprises me even more is that fact that you somehow managed to beat Randy's score by a mere six seconds" he continued

"Wait, so I win?" Beth asked, Marionette nodded

"You win" He replied, Beth happily jumped up.

Randy stood there with his arms crossed again, he let out a little chuckle as he nodded.

"Congrats, you got more fight in you than I thought" Randy said "I don't mean that in a bad way" he continued, Beth nodded

"I know you don't" she said

"So, since Beth is moving on to the finale, Randy, Damien we're about to find out which one of you will be joining her" Marionette said, Randy and Damien glanced at each other.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Like I said, I don't scare easy" Randy started "I gotta give Beth props though, I honestly didn't think she was going to jump in the spiders...but she did, I didn't think she was going to eat that horrible pizza...but she did, and I didn't think she was going to crawl through those snakes...but she did" he continued "Kittys got game" he finished before nodding approvingly.

(Switch to -Beth)

"I'm a little surprised that I managed to win both of today's challenges AND advance to the finale" Beth said happily, her smile quickly faded though "I just hope Damien makes it with me, it was my fault he lost the first challenge...so it would be my fault if he ends up getting eliminated" she continued "If anyone deserves to make it to the finale...it's him" she finished.

(Switch to -Damien)

"Man, it sucks that I lost that first challenge, I don't blame Beth though" Damien started "I don't want to go home, but I guess at this point I've accepted whatever ends up happening" he continued "She really deserves to have gotten as far as she has...she really does" he finished before smiling.

(Confessional End)

(At Goldenette Award Ceremony)

"Welcome, it's time to determine which two of you have made it all the way to from day one...to the finale" Marionette started "And which one of you made it this far...just to fail" he continued with a grin.

Beth and Damien looked at each other, nervousness building up inside of them.

Randy on the other hand, sat there in usual Randy fashion with his arms crossed and an unamused look on his face.

"Now lets get to crushing one of your dreams!" Marionette exclaimed "Alrighty, first one of you making it to the finale...Beth" he continued before tossing Beth her award, she caught it before once again looking at Damien "*Chuckles* Randy, Damien, one of you is about to face the same exact embarrassment that Cheek felt last season!" He exclaimed

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Randy was still sitting there with his arms crossed, but now he was a little more nerved than before, but he wasn't going to show it.

Damien was trying to hide his nervousness like Randy was, and it was working a little bit, but not much.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette was slowly moving one of the most important Goldenette Awards all season, back back fourth between Randy and Damien.

Damien closed his eyes tight and started taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

Randy continued to sit there like it wasn't bothering him even though it really was.

Beth looked at Damien before placing a paw over one of his shaking ones, Damien looked at her and visibly calmed down some.

(Music Gets Even More Dramatic)

"And the competitor joining Beth in the finale is..." Marionette started before stopping as he continued to move the award back and fourth between Randy and Damien, he had a huge grin on his face as he did, knowing how bad he was messing with the competitors.

Randy, even though he wasn't even the slightest bit amused with Marionettes games, didn't have it in him to insult Marionette at that moment.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette started as his moving the award started slowing "And the competitor that will be joining Beth in the finale is..." He continued before stopping as he stopped moving the award.

Randy finally uncrossed his arms as he leaned forward, waiting for Marionettes answer.

Damien gave one last glance to Beth, who at this point was probably more nervous than he was.

"It's ok" He mouthed before giving her a reassuring glance, she just continued to stare at him

"...Randy" Marionette finally said before tossing the now relieved Randy his award "Damien, you're out" he continued

(Elimination Music Starts)

Beth's heart sank as she looked towards the ground...

"No..." She said

Damien closed his eyes and took a deep breath before a small smile formed on his face, he looked over at Beth and gave her a reassuring smile as he grabbed her hand.

Beth looked up at him and saw his smile, she was confused...

"I don't see how you're smiling right now" Beth said

"I'm smiling because I'm not surprised" Damien started "Like I said, I was expecting this" he continued

"Damien, this could have gone either way" Beth said as she tightened her grip on his paw, Damien shrugged

"Maybe it could have" He started "The only thing I'm glad of though, is the fact that you're going to the finale" he continued "You deserve it so much more than I do" he finished before standing up.

Beth, who still had hold of his paw, stood up with him and hugged him.

The two stood there silent for several seconds as they hugged...

"Thank you" Damien whispered

"For what?" Beth asked

"For being there for me the whole season" Damien replied as he broke the hug to look at Beth "Everything we've done, all of those random conversations we've had, and all of those jokes we've cracked about Marionette...mean the world to me" he continued before placing his paw on Beth's cheek, she rested her head against it

"They mean the world to me too" She said, Damien smiled

"Good" He said before leaning in and kissing her forehead "I'll be cheering for you" he continued

Randy finally hopped up and walked up to Damien and Beth, when he got over there he extended his paw...

"You surprised me" Randy said "I'll admit, I didn't think you'd make it this far...but you did" he continued "You proved me wrong, heck, you proved everyone wrong" he finished, Damien nodded before shaking his paw.

"I've been told" He said with a smile as he glanced back at Beth "It's been fun, man" he continued, Randy nodded

"Yep" He said

"Damien, time to get going, I have somewhere to be" Marionette said as he looked at his watch, Damien looked at him before looking back to Randy and Beth.

"Good luck, you guys" Damien said, Randy nodded "I'll be watching" he continued before smiling back at Beth "I'll see you again, I promise" he finished before quickly hugging her again.

After he hugged her he smiled at her before turning and walking towards the Lame-O-Sine, Beth stood there watching with a very nervous feeling inside of her.

There was something she really wanted to do, but was really nervous to do it, but she knew she needed to.

"Damien, wait!" Beth exclaimed, Damien stopped and turned around, as he did Beth ran up, grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her smashing her muzzle against his.

Damien stood there surprised at first before slowly putting his hands on her hips and closing his eyes.

Randy let out an almost inaudible chuckle as he watched...

"It's about time" He said to himself

Beth and Damien held the kiss before slowly breaking it and once again resting their foreheads against each other, both Beth and Damien's cheeks were tomato red.

"You go win, I know you can" Damien said, Beth gave a small nod

"I know" She said

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt but you need to go" Marionette said, without looking away from Beth, Damien lifted up his left hand and flipped Marionette the bird "That's very rude" he continued, Damien didn't say anything.

Randy laughed...

"Good luck" Damien said before kissing Beth again

After, Damien slowly started backing away from Beth and towards the Lame-O-Sine.

"I'm going to teach you how to skateboard after you win" Damien said causing Beth to giggle

"I'm looking forward to it" Beth replied, Damien smiled and nodded before opening up the door to the Lame-O-Sine.

Before he climbed in though he stopped and looked back at Beth...

"She had a lively, playful disposition that delighted in anything ridiculous" Damien said with a smile, Beth was confused at first but then realized where she had read that before "It was a good book" he continued before climbing into the Lame-O-Sine.

Beth watched as it drove off and disappeared in the distance, she smiled a small smile before nodding.

She turned back towards the stage and walked up to Randy, the two stood there staring at each other.

"And with that, we have now confirmed which two competitors are going head to head for our one hundred-million dollar grand prize in our season finale!" Marionette exclaimed "Stay tuned and find out which competitor is going to claim success, on our season finale of Total...Drama...Showdown!" He exclaimed.

* * *

And that'll do it for both chapter 24 and Damien!

I really hope you enjoyed, because this has to be one of my favorite chapters this season.

I have really enjoyed thinking up Beth and Damien's story and I have honestly fallen in love with the ship, which I wasn't really planning on doing...haha.

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next week for Total Drama Showdowns long awaited season finale!


	26. Raiders of the Lost Showdown

"Last time on Total Drama Showdown, our final three competitors were forced to endure grossly, dangerous challenges with a lot...and I mean A LOT...on the line" Marionette started "Beth and Damien got more *Clears throat* friendly...with one another as Beth tried to reassure the very doubtful Damien that they were going to make it to the finale together. Meanwhile, Randy continued to push himself away from society once again as he blew off his friends in order to get some early morning thinking about his decisions push-ups in" he continued "And in the end after surprising everyone and guaranteeing her spot in the finale, Beth's victories would send Randy and Damien to the bottom two, where after failing to beat Randy's time in our bungee jumping into the pool of spiders challenge, Damien, was sent packing, finally confirming which two competitors are going to be risking it all for one hundred million dollars!" He finished

"Who's going to walk away with the cash?" Marionette asked "Former Hunting Heros Team Captain, the low tempered, but sometimes levelheaded, Randy?! Or the girl every guys mother wants their girl to be like, the kindhearted, Beth?!" He continued "Find out right now on the exciting season finale of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"SHOWDOWN!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Beth had woken up in the middle of the night and was having a really hard time falling back asleep.

Today was the day, the day that she had hoped she'd make it to, the day that everything Marionette has put her through pays off.

She looked around the trailer at all of the empty beds, it seemed like just yesterday they were full of her friends...and not so friends.

It was definitely weird, as that ever so annoy silence filled the trailer. She sighed as she rolled over and faced the wall.

"Being alone sucks" She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Randy was in the other trailer sleeping like a baby.

After almost not making it passed the Goldenette Ceremony, he was tired.

He was so out of it he didn't hear someone sneaking into the trailer. The mystery person carefully and quietly opened the door, snuck in, and left a little brown bag of sand, a whip, and a brown hat on Randy's dresser.

He was on his way out when Randy started mumbling something...

"I'm gonna rip your head off-!" He exclaimed, that prompted the mystery person to pick up the pace and high tail it out of the trailer "-Long time coming, beanpole!" He finished.

(In The Morning)

Beth had managed to fall asleep and get an hour and a half of sleep in, so her being tired on one of the most important days of her life is an understatement.

It seemed to her like as soon as she was able to fall asleep, her alarm went off to wake her up.

She groaned loudly as she climbed out of bed, she was debating on going to take a shower first, but ended up deciding she needed something to wake her up. She knew that Nightmare brewed coffee every morning, so for the first time since she's been there, she was going to get some.

She made her way out of the trailer and headed towards the dining hall, she felt like she would snap at anyone who even looked at her funny.

Once she got to the dining hall she saw Nightmare sitting behind the counter to the kitchen reading a newspaper, she walked up to him.

"Can I have a cup of coffee?" Beth asked, Nightmare didn't even bother to lower the paper

"No, Can't serve coffee to competitors" He replied, shocking Beth

"What?" She said curiously

"Can't serve coffee to the competitors, did you hear me that time?" Nightmare asked, this time in a more annoyed tone.

That's when Beth snapped, she yanked the paper out of his hand and threw it off to the side before grabbing Nightmare by the collar of his shirt and yanking him forward to where they were face to face.

"I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP LAST NIGHT, THE BOY I LIKE WAS ELIMINATED, AND I HAVE THE CHANCE AT WINNING A HUNDRED MILLION DOLLARS TODAY!" Beth yelled "SO GIVE ME SOME COFFEE BEFORE I BECOME YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" She finished before letting Nightmare go and pushing him away from her, Nightmare stood there wide eyes and in shock not knowing what to say "COFFEE!" She yelled again when Nightmare stood there for too long, Nightmare hopped up from his seat and rushed over to the coffee maker.

(Confessional -Beth)

"I do feel bad for yelling at Nightmare the way I did...even though he probably deserved it" Beth started "But with everything that's happened in the last day, I...NEEDED...COFFEE" she continued.

(Confessional End)

Nightmare quickly walked back over to Beth to deliver her her coffee, once he sat it down in front of her she looked at it before looking back up at him.

"Sugar" She said, Nightmare didn't even have to think twice about what she had said, he quickly rushed back over to the coffee maker and grabbed the small bowl the sugar packets were in before taking them to Beth "Thank you" she said as she grabbed two of them and emptied them into her coffee.

(With Randy)

Randy let out a loud yawn as he tiredly sat up and stretched his muscles.

He looked around the lonely trailer before looking at the dresser to see what time it was, that's when he noticed the whip, hat, and bag resting there.

He climbed out of bed and walked over to them before examining them...

"I know exactly where this is going" He said to himself as he picked up the whip.

After he looked at it a minute, he sat it back down and sighed before opening the dresser and pulling out some clean clothes.

After, he headed out of the trailer, he was going to head towards the shower but decided to get a little bit of a morning workout in before he did.

He sat his clothes down on the beach chair resting aside the steps to the trailer before dropping to the ground and starting his usually routined push-ups.

He ended up losing track of time and continuing his push-ups for almost forty-five minutes before stopping to go take his shower.

After his shower he headed to the dining hall to get some breakfast before the final challenge started, as he walked in he saw Beth sitting there sipping on her second coffee as she slowly ate her breakfast.

Randy walked over to the counter where Nightmare was sitting with a pouty look on his face. Randy honestly didn't care what his problem was so he just grabbed his plate and went to sit down. He was about to sit down at the opposite end of the table Beth was at, but she motioned him down to where she was.

Randy slowly made his way to the seat across from Beth before sitting down.

"Good morning" Beth said a little more cheery than she was earlier.

"Morning" Randy replied

"So...are you ready for the final challenge?" Beth asked, Randy nodded

"Yes! Final challenge I'll ever have to compete in!" He replied a little bit more excited than he meant to "Glad I get to go home after this" he continued before taking a bite of his food.

Beth could understand why he was excited to not have to do anymore challenges, but she was still confused as to why he didn't want anything to do with anyone when it was over.

"Why?" She said curiously causing Randy to look at her again

"Why what?" He asked

"Why don't you want anything to do with anyone when we're done here?" Beth asked rhetorically, Randy rolled his eyes

"I'm not having this conversation again" He replied

"Randy, I just don't get it" Beth said "We've all been through so much together, I think we've become friends, I just don't get why you want to just forget about all of us" she continued

"I'm moving on with my life" Randy started "Back before I came here, I agreed that I wasn't going to get attached to anyone...so I'm not" he continued "I mean, we've only known each other for three months, it's not like we grew up together" he finished

"So?" Beth started "Just because we've only known each other a few months doesn't mean we all haven't become friends" she continued "I mean some of us found love, some of us have really bonded with each other-" she was saying before being cut off

"-Yeah, some of you. Not me" Randy said

"What about Katy?" Beth said curiously

"What about Katy?" Randy asked

"I think you've become pretty close to her, and don't say you haven't" Beth replied "Or Brent, you two seemed like you were best friends. You overcame your dislike of each other last season and turned it into something special" she continued

"Katy and Brent are cool, but I'm not attached to them" Randy said

"Randy, you're lying" Beth said, Randy shook his head

"I'm not" He said, Beth nodded

"You are" She said "You know that almost everyone here, some more than others, mean something to you" She continued "And you can deny it all you want, but you know it's the truth" she finished, Randy sat there pondering what Beth had just said.

(Confessional -Beth)

"Randy can say that none of us mean anything to him, but you can tell just by the way he acts around us...we do" Beth started "I've know people like that before, they act all tough and say they don't need people, but in reality they do" she continued "I'll openly admit that I've become more close to some of the people than I am to friends of mine from back home, so I'm not just going to forget about them like Randy is claiming he's going to do" and finished.

(Switch to -Randy)

"Again, I don't see why everyone is so obsessed with me not wanting to be bothered when this season is over" Randy started "I said it before, I didn't come here to make friends, I came here to win...Katy, Brent, Cheek, Max, and whoever else has competed came for the same reason...not to purposely start relationships and friendships" he continued "And everyone should understand where I'm coming from" he finished.

(Confessional End)

"Randy, will you at least tell me the real reason you don't want anyone to bother you?" Beth asked, Randy shook his head once, before looking back down towards his plate.

"I told you why" He muttered before taking another bite of his food, Beth still wasn't buying it.

"Why are yo-" She started before being cut off

"Gooooooddddd morning, finalists!" Marionette exclaimed as he burst through the door "Are you ready for the one hundred million dollar final challenge?!" He asked, Randy ignored him as he continued eating, Beth just looked at him "Cooommmmeeee on! Give me something! It's the final challenge! There's a hundred million dollars on the line here!" He whined

"I'm more excited about not having to listen to your whiny, nasally voice or see your goofy painted face anymore" Randy said to the unamusement of Marionette

"My voice is not nasally, you trash panda" He said

"Trash panda? Really?" Randy said curiously "That's the best you could come up with?" He asked

"What? My writers quit, I had to improvise" Marionette replied "Trash panda is a good insult" he continued

"No, no it's not" Randy said

"W-whatever!" Marionette exclaimed "Lets just get on to the explaining the challenge part" he continued "Todays challenge to determine our one hundred million dollar winner, is going to be based off of the movie, Raiders of the Lost Ark" he finished

"Knew it" Randy said, Beth gave him a confused look "There was a whip, a hat, and a bag of sand on my dresser" he explained

"Really? There wasn't anything on mine" Beth said

"What?" Marionette said curiously "Dang it, Flitz" he muttered "Uh...we'll get you yours" he said, Beth nodded

"So with the bag of sand I'm assuming the challenge is going to be going into a temple to get an idol, right?" Randy said curiously, Marionette nodded

"Correct" He replied "But just like in the movie, there will be booby-traps galore!" He continued, Randy rolled his eyes

"Figured as much" He said in and uninterested tone before taking another bite of his breakfast

"But, what makes this challenge even more interesting is there is only one idol" Marionette said, that got Beth and Randy's full attention "So that means you really are going to have to fight for that money!" He continued

(Confessional -Randy)

Randy grinned as he sat in front of the camera...

"Well, this just got interesting" Randy said

(Confessional End)

"So, what you're saying is, we have to race each other through a booby-trapped temple and fight each other for a single idol to win the challenge?" Beth asked

"Sorta" Marionette replied

"What do you mean "sorta" ?" Randy asked

"Well, after one of you retrieves the idol, you have to race back out of the temple and to the marked finish line" Marionette replied "So whoever makes it to the finish line with the idol wins" he continued

"So it doesn't even matter who makes it out of the temple with the idol because there's still a possibility that they'll end up losing anyways?" Beth said curiously, Marionette nodded

"Yep, pretty much" He said, Beth and Randy glanced at each other "So, how about we get this started because-" he continued before stopping and glancing at his watch "-I have a plane to catch in an hour" he finished

"Where ya headed? The island of misfit toys?" Randy asked

"You just never run out of jokes do you?" Marionette said curiously, Randy shrugged

"When it comes to you, they write themselves" He replied

"You're very immature" Marionette said

"And you're very goofy" Randy replied

"Enough bickering, get on with it" Beth said

"I'm done explaining things, I'm waiting for you two" Marionette said

"Ok then, lets go" Randy said as he stood up from the table "Tell me where the temple is and lets get this challenge over with so I can go cash that check before the bank closes" he continued as he walked towards this door.

"Don't get your hopes up, sweetheart" Beth said as she stood up "I'm going to be the one cashing that check" she continued as she walked passed both him and Marionette, only stopping when she realized they weren't following her "Lets go ladies, I have a hundred mill to win" she finished as she walked out of the dining hall.

Marionette and Randy looked at each other, Randy snickered and shook his head as he walked out of the room, next.

"This is going to fun to watch" Marionette said to himself.

(Outside of the Temple)

Marionette had led Randy and Beth to the temple set that the final challenge was going to take place in. It looked just like it did in the actual movie, from the bunches of vines surrounding the entrance and even the stone engraved heads around it.

Randy and Beth were still shocked that they could afford sets like this for one challenge, but couldn't afford to get them pillows that didn't feel like they were laying their heads on a giant brick.

"Alrighty, finalists, inside this temple is the key to what's about to make one of you a millionaire!" Marionette exclaimed "It's not going to come easy though. In order to obtain the idol you must maneuver yourself around precisely placed and well hidden booby traps like spikes, pits, spears, and maybe a few other surprises thrown in" he continued with a grin on his face.

"What? Let me guess, the temple collapses and a giant boulder chases us, right?" Randy asked sarcastically, Marionettes grin completely vanished from his face.

"No no, of course not" He replied "You both have your equipment-" He was saying before being cut off

"No I don't" Beth said, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Frink!" He exclaimed, Fritz walked up completely annoyed

"Yeah yeah, I know" He said as he handed Beth her stuff before once again walking off.

"Ok, now you both have all of your equipment and the finish line is marked, I have to go pack, good luck" he continued before hurriedly running off towards his trailer.

Beth and Randy looked at each other as he did...

"Look, Damien!" Randy exclaimed as he pointed behind Beth

"Where?!" Beth exclaimed as she turned around, once she did Randy took off running into the temple, almost losing the brown hat he was wearing as he did.

Beth turned back to where Randy was, but the only thing she saw was the dust cloud leading into the temple.

"Randy!" She yelled as she took off running into the temple.

(With Randy)

Randy had run into the temple and the first thing he did was step on a trap floor panel causing a spear to shoot out of the wall, just barley missing him.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks and went wide eyed as he looked at the spear now sticking out of the wall.

"Randy!" He heard Beth yell, causing him to once again get moving, but this time more carefully than before.

As he progressed further and further into the temple the darker it got, eventually it got to the point where he could barley see what was ahead of him.

When it finally got to where he couldn't see anything, he was hoping any kind of light would shine through, and eventually one did.

He let a small smile form on his face as he approached it, but then he stopped, he remembered what that meant in the movie.

"I'm not losing my head today" He said as he ducked into the darkness and quickly made his way passed the light, once he was on the other side he stood back up and continued on his way.

(With Beth)

Beth was on her way into the darker portion of the temple, she had to push her way through a large spiderweb that Randy had somehow managed to avoid.

After she passed through the web she kept feeling as if something was crawling on her, she didn't know what it was but she kept trying to smack it off of herself.

Eventually, after she stopped feeling crawling on herself, she made it to the portion of the temple where it got so dark she could barley see in front of here.

Just like Randy did, she smiled when she saw the light, she quickly started making her way towards it.

She had just barley stepped into the light when a giant blade came swinging out of the wall, it came with about half an inch from her.

Beth let out a loud, shocked scream, before standing there in shock as the blade finally came to a stop just off to the side of her.

(Confessional -Beth)

"A blade almost killed me!" Beth exclaimed "I'm starting to question on rather the chance at winning this money is worth it" she continued "I mean, I'm obviously going to go on, because I don't quit. But still" she finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy had heard Beth's loud scream, he didn't know what had happened but figured he had already made it too far into the temple to go back now.

"Hope she's alright" He muttered to himself before continuing on his way.

As he continued on his way through the temple, a glow started getting brighter and brighter, and he knew what that meant.

He had to swipe a few more spiderwebs out of the way, but Randy eventually made it to the large drop in the floor.

Just on the other side of the drop was a set of torches hanging on the wall, thats where the glow had been coming from.

Randy looked down the hole, figuring it couldn't have been that far of a drop considering the temple itself was just a set.

He picked up a rock off of the ground and dropped it down the hole expecting it to hit the ground within seconds, but that's not what he got. The rock disappeared down the dark hole and nothing else was heard of it.

"How the *bleep*?" Randy said in surprise "It's a fricken movie set, not a real temple" he continued before shaking his head and looking back over to the other side "Here we go" he said before pulling out the whip he had strapped to his belt.

As he was getting ready to throw his whip towards the branch hanging out of the wall above the hole he heard quick footsteps behind him...

"There you are!" Beth exclaimed as she walked up, Randy turned around to look at her, she was covered in spiderwebs, dirt, and her fur was all over the place

"What happened to you?" He said curiously

"This ridiculous temple, that's what happened to me" Beth replied in a very annoyed tone

"Well, that sucks, but I have to go" Randy said before throwing the whip around the branch and swinging across, as he did, the branch loosened up and started coming out of the wall.

Randy landed in a crouching position on the other side before quickly standing up...

"Hey, I'll buy you a new brush when I win" Randy said irritating the already irritated Beth even more.

Randy moved ahead and finally saw the idol resting on the pedestal at the back of the room, he sighed in relief before slowing stepping towards the idol.

As he stepped onto the checkered stone floor, a small spear shot out of the wall to the right of him and nailed the top of his hat.

Randy stopped walking as his eyes slowly looked up at his hat...

(Confessional -Randy)

"Well, that could have been really bad" Randy started as he looked at the spear that was wedge into his hat.

(Confessional End)

Randy looked back down at the floor and saw all of the designs on them, he remembered from the movie, the darker ones were traps, the lighter ones were not.

He carefully started moving from tile to tile, making sure he was only stepping on the lighter tiles.

A few very carful steps later, Randy had finally reached the small staircase leading to the idol.

He quickly made his way up the steps and to the idol, he unhooked the bag of sand from his belt, even though he knew it was useless.

He lifted the bag up in one hand and slowly moved his other to the idol, in one quickly motion he lifted the idol and sat the bag down where the idol had been.

He looked at the idol before turning to walk back down the stairs, as he did he heard a noise behind him.

The pedestal the idol had been on started lowing itself into the ground and the temple started shaking, Randy shook his head before jumping down the steps and rushing back across the tiled floor, dodging flying spears as he did.

He went to pick up his whip from the ground, but before he could get to it the shaking of the temple caused it to fall backwards down the large hole in the floor.

"Crap!" Randy exclaimed before looking across to the other side at Beth

"Throw me the idol!" Beth exclaimed

"What, no!" Randy replied "I've seen this movie, do you think I'm stupid?" He asked

"No, but if you want to win and don't want to die doing it, you don't have a choice!" Beth replied, Randy knew that she was right and that he really didn't have any other options at that moment.

"If I throw you this, you throw me the whip!" Randy replied, Beth nodded as she unhooked her whip from her belt

"Throw it!" Beth exclaimed, Randy nodded before looking at the idol once more

"Don't make me regret this!" He exclaimed before tossing Beth the idol, she caught it and smiled "Now throw me the whip!" He continued, Beth nodded before tossing her whip across to Randy.

"See you at the finish line!" Beth exclaimed before taking off running back the way she came, Randy shook his head before throwing the whip towards the branch.

He went to swing across, as he did the branch broke and Randy fell, just barley able to grab onto the side of the ground as he dangled in the deep dark pit.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed as he held on, he looked ahead as a giant stone door started lowering, blocking off the entrance and exit.

Randy was struggling to hang on, he was trying to pull himself up, but kept sliding backwards.

He was not only having to keep himself from falling, he was having to avoid the rubble breaking off of the ceiling.

He finally saw a long weed sticking out of the floor, he grabbed ahold of it and started pulling himself up. As he was finally about to pull himself the rest of the way up, the weed he was holding onto started coming out of the ground. Randy started to slide back down the hole, but he was lucky enough to be close enough up that he was able to climb back onto the ground.

He didn't have time to celebrate though seeing as how Beth was on her way to finish line.

Randy got up, ran, and slid underneath the door just before it slammed down on the floor.

He quickly pulled himself up and started running again, as he ran he heard a giant crash behind him...

He turned around and looked to see what it was, only to see a giant bolder rolling towards him.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he raced towards the exit.

Beth had heard Randy's scream, but didn't know that there was a giant bolder chasing them.

She had managed to make it out of the collapsing temple and started running in the direction of where the finish line was.

Randy was still being chased by the bolder, he had stumbled and almost tripped on two separate occasions, but had managed to.

He could finally see the outside light in the distance, he picked up his pace and when he was finally close enough, he dove out of the temple and landed on his stomach on the ground as the bolder slammed against the entrance to the temple, blocking it off.

Randy climbed to his feet and started running in the direction that Beth ran in.

Beth was running towards the door marked with the sign that has "Finish Line Inside" written on it, Randy was chasing after her.

He wasn't happy with the way she took the idol from him...

"Get back here!" Randy yelled

"You can have it back...AFTER I win!" Beth replied, Randy growled as he tried to pick up his pace.

Beth was so close to the door at this point, she could taste the money. She glanced back and saw Randy gaining on her.

(Confessional -Beth)

"My heart has never raced so much in my entire life!" Beth exclaimed "I am so close to winning a hundred million dollars that I can feel it!" She continued "But Randy...he's fast when you're trying to take a hundred million dollars from him" she finished.

(Switch to -Randy)

"I didn't come this far just to lose" Randy started "Beth fought hard, I'll give her that" he continued "But she is NOT taking a hundred million dollars from me!" He finished.

(Confessional End)

Beth once again glanced back and saw the determined look in Randy's eyes to get the idol from her.

Beth shook her head she turned back towards the door, as she closed in on it she stuck her arm out and grabbed the handle, pulling it open.

Before she could run into the building though, Randy flew up behind her and tried to snatch the idol out of her hand...

"Let it go!" Randy exclaimed

"No! It's mine!" Beth exclaimed, they continued to try and pull it away from each other.

"I jumped across a pit to get it!" Randy exclaimed

"I don't care!" Beth exclaimed "Now let go!" She continued

"No!" Randy exclaimed.

The two continued trying to yank it out of each others hands until finally Randy had managed to get it out of Beth's grip, but unfortunately for both of them, as Randy yanked it, the idol flew out of his hands and smashed onto the floor a few feet in front of them.

Both Randy and Beth went wide eyed as they stared at the now broken idol...

"You broke it!" Both Beth and Randy yelled at each other

"We weren't expecting that" A voice said causing Randy and Beth to look up, they looked up to an audience of people staring at them with shocked faces.

They were in a studio...

"What's going on?" Beth said curiously as she looked towards the stage that was filled with former competitors.

"Well, Beth, Randy, welcome to Total Drama Showdown Aftermath!" Clyde exclaimed.

* * *

(Vote: So I was thinking about doing a spin off series of one shot chapters about the characters from the story, but I don't know if I should base it off of what they were doing before Total Drama Fazbear, or what they're up to after Total Drama Showdown? So which would you guys be more interested in?)

Alright, now originally I had planned on making this the final chapter and have the winner determined at the end of the challenge. But after some thought I decided to extended it and combine one last Aftermath show with it and make it a super chapter, if you will. But I just could not finish a thirteen or fourteen thousand word chapter in a week, with my schedule. So instead the finale is going to be the first two-part chapter in the series.

So, I hope you aren't too made about it...haha. But hey, look at it this way, it gives the story an extra unplanned chapter!

So I guess I'll see you next week for the ACTUAL finale!


	27. Determining a Millionaire (Ending A)

Randy and Beth were standing in the doorway to the studio staring at their former peers.

Randy had a very unamused look on his face as he stood there with his arms crossed, Beth kept glancing between the former competitors on the stage and the broken pile of what was the idol on the floor.

"So now what?" Randy asked "The idols broken" he continued

"I don't know, we didn't really expect you guys to break it" Clyde said as he looked at them from the center couch.

"She/he broke it!" Randy and Beth exclaimed in unison as they pointed at each other "No I didn't! You did!" They continued before glaring at each other

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there" Bonnie started "We'll figure this out, why don't you two come take a seat" she continued as she motioned to the red and gold throne in the middle of the ''Host Couch'' and the small set of bleachers off to the right of the stage that was currently holding ten former competitors.

"I don't want to sit, I want to know which one of us gets the money" Randy said

"And we'll figure that out, until then...SIT!" Bonnie exclaimed, Randy and Beth went wide eyed before looking at each other.

They quickly made their way to the throne before stopping...

"This thing isn't meant for-" Randy started before stopping once he caught glance of the look Bonnie was giving him, he once again went wide eyed before him and Beth squeezed into the throne.

"Now, since we're all here together again why don't we have a little fun!" Bonnie exclaimed causing the audience to break out into an eruption of cheers and claps.

"Ya know, this is probably going to be the last time we are all together" Clyde said causing the cheers to turn into a mixture of boos and awes "So, why don't we make the most out of it!" He continued causing the cheers to return.

"That's a great idea, but before that why don't you tell us who won" Autumn said

"We'll get to that. What's the rush?" Clyde asked

"Because I want to know if my sister won that money" Autumn replied

"Sure ya do" Clyde said "But first, why don't we take a look back at some of the highlight moments from this season!" He continued once again causing the audience to erupt with cheers.

(Clip Plays)

Randy ran as fast as he could getting more and more zombies on his tail, once he realized he was about to get caught he dove and rolled hoping he would make it. He rolled right passed the finish line and landed face first on the ground.

(Switch Clip)

Baxter walked out from behind an old backdrop wearing sparkly purple and pink tights with matching kick pads and a matching purple and pink fur vest that had 'Beautiful' written on the back in fancy white letters.

(Switch Clip)

Roxy climbed out of the Lame-O-Sine and looked between Brent and Cheek before nudging passed Brent and making her way down the carpet over to the other competitors who were all just as stunned as Brent and Cheek were.

(Switch Clip)

Everyone sat there in silence before someone walked in surprising everyone. Katy walked in and stopped as she looked around at the remaining competitors.

(Switch Clip)

Music started and a very familiar voice started singing, that got the audience erupting with cheers. Brent was walking his way down the middle of the aisle of seats towards the stage, the rest of the competitors were standing behind the curtain watching in surprise.

(Switch Clip)

Damien stopped and turned around, as he did Beth ran up, grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her smashing her muzzle against his. Damien stood there surprised at first before slowly putting his hands on her hips and closing his eyes.

(Clip Ends)

(With Marionette)

Marionette had had to rush to finish packing his bags, his flight to Hawaii left in less than half an hour, and he still had a ten minute drive to the airport.

"Frank! Where's that coffee?!" Marionette exclaimed as he finished stuffing his clothes into his suitcase, the very unhappy Fritz walked in with Marionettes coffee.

"Here, sir" Fritz said as he handed Marionette his coffee, Marionette took it and took a sip before immediately spitting it out

"What's this?!" He asked

"Your coffee" Fritz replied

"Uh, no, it's not" Marionette said

"What do you mean?" Fritz said curiously

"I asked for three sugars, THREE, and there is clearly only two in here!" Marionette exclaimed

"That's all that was left" Fritz said

"Ok? So what was stopping you from going to the store to buy some more?!" Marionette asked

"The fact that...I DON'T HAVE A CAR!" Fritz replied

"You have legs, walk" Marionette said as he went to hand Fritz the coffee back "Now take this...trash...and come back with THREE sugars" he continued, Fritz glared at him before yanking the coffee out of his hand and walking out of his trailer.

(In Studio)

"So how exactly do you plan deciding a winner?" Randy asked, Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other before looking back at Randy

"We haven't decided yet" Clyde said

"I mean, that's a lot of money, we don't really know how to decide" Bonnie said

"Then what are we sitting here for?" Randy asked "Marionette needs to show his goofy, painted face again and announce me as the winner" he continued, Beth shook her head

"No, he needs to show his goofy, painted face again and announce ME as the winner" She said

"No, ME!" Randy exclaimed

"ME!" Beth exclaimed

"Quite!" Bonnie yelled startling both Beth and Randy "Enough" she continued "You two argue like Brent and Goldie did last season" she finished causing the audience to start laughing

"All of that was his fault" Goldie said pointing towards Brent, Brent shook his head

"No it wasn't, it was yours" He said

"No you're just really bossy and a TRAITOR!" Goldie exclaimed

"I'm not a Traitor!" Brent exclaimed

"If he's a traitor, you're a lying, conniving, idiotic, pathetic, lowdown, scumbag" Cheek said causing not only the audience to cheer again but causing Goldie to glare at her.

"Hey, it's not like she's lying" Springtrap, who was sitting right next to Goldie, said

"Shut up" Goldie said without looking at him

"Alright, moving on" Bonnie said

(With Marionette)

Marionette had been impatiently waiting for Fritz to return with his coffee, it seemed like he had been gone forever.

Eventually, he finally did walk through the door...

"Here's your-" Fritz started before being cut off

"What took you so long, Fred?!" Marionette exclaimed "My plane leaves in twenty minutes!" He continued

"I had to go into town for your stupid sugar packets!" Fritz exclaimed "Which by the way, a box of those things was twelve bucks!" He continued as he shoved the box of overpriced sugar packets into Marionettes arms

"Did you get my coffee right this time?" Marionette asked

"Yes, I did" Fritz said as he handed Marionette his coffee "Three...THREE...of those ridicules sugar packets" he said, Marionette took the coffee and took a small taste just to make sure it was right.

"Good, you finally got it right" Marionette said "Now, take my bags to the limo" he continued, pointing behind him at his ridiculously large stack of luggage.

Fritz groaned loudly before walking over to Marionettes luggage and grabbing some bags.

(In Studio)

"So now, why don't we find out what your favorite part about returning for season two was!" Clyde exclaimed "Beth, why don't you start" he continued

"Um...getting to be around everyone a little longer" Beth started "I mean, I've made a lot of really good friends here" she continued, smiling at Damien as she did

"Don't forget about an idiot boyfriend" Jeremy muttered, Beth heard him and instantly shot her head towards him

"What did you just say?!" She exclaimed

"Shut up, dude. At least Damien can get a girlfriend" Axel said

"Yeah, I guarantee the only girl that's ever called you cute is your mom" Mike said causing the audience to start laughing

"Shut up!" Jeremy exclaimed "You were eliminated first last season!" He continued

"Yeah, and you lost twice" Mike said, Jeremy growled before crossing his arms.

"How about we move on now!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Yes, we have a very special guest joining us here tonight!" Clyde exclaimed

"Joining us via video chat, all the way from Baltimore, Maryland...ladies and gentlemen please welcome-" Bonnie started before stopping and looking at Clyde

"Mrs. Marionette!" Bonnie and Clyde exclaimed at the same time as Mrs. Marionette appeared on the large monitor behind the couch.

"Hello there" Mrs. Marionette said

"Hey, Mrs. Marionette!" Bonnie said happily "How are you today?" She asked

"I'm great, what about you, dear?" Mrs. Marionette replied

"I'm doing great!" Bonnie exclaimed "So if you don't mind, we have a few questions for you" she continued

"Not at all dear, go ahead" Mrs. Marionette replied

"First off, so you are Marionettes mom, correct?" Bonnie asked, Mrs. Marionette nodded

"Yes, Nester is my baby boy" She replied, as she did the whole studio broke out into hysterical laughter.

Even Goldie, Baxter, and Roxy joined in.

"N-Nester?!" Autumn exclaimed "Marionettes name is Nester?!" She continued through laughter, Mrs. Marionette nodded

"Nester Oswald Marionette" Mrs. Marionette replied causing the laughter to get worse

"His middle name is Oswald?!" Springtrap exclaimed

"Now tats funny!" Foxy exclaimed

"S-so *laughter* Mrs. Marionette, c-can you tell us more about your son? Please?" Clyde asked through laughter

"Sure, dear" Mrs. Marionette replied "Nester, was a very chubby baby" she continued

"We would love to see a picture of baby Nester!" Clyde exclaimed

"Certainly, I have one right here" Mrs. Marionette replied before holding up a picture of chubby little baby Marionette, the heavy laughter picked up once again.

"Aww...look as his chubby cheeks!" Katy exclaimed through laughter

"He looks like a gopher!" Jeremy exclaimed

"I mean, this is really funny and all...but can you tell us who won?" Beth asked, nobody heard her through the laughter

"Will you tell us the story behind the doll he's holding?" Polly asked, Mrs. Marionette nodded

"Why of course" She replied "He called him, BB" she continued "He carried that doll with him everywhere he went up until he was about fifteen" she said, that just got the audience and the competitors riled up again.

"This is gold!" Randy exclaimed.

(With Marionette)

Fritz had moved at least a dozen suitcases from Marionettes trailer to the limo, and they weren't light either.

"W-what *pant* do you have in these?! Bricks?!" Fritz asked as he practically dragged the last couple of bags towards the limo

"Essentials" Marionette replied as he sipped his coffee and slowly followed behind "It's not easy maintaining these devilish good looks of mine" he continued, Fritz shook his head.

He finally made it to the limo and tossed the last of Marionettes bags inside...

"There" Fritz tiredly said as he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath

"Good, thanks, Frodo" Marionette said, Fritz shook his head again "Now, we just have to go get Nightmare" he continued before walking back towards his trailer, Fritz growled under his breath before following.

Once they got there, they saw Nightmare sitting there with his feet kicked up flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Come on, our flight leaves in *looks at watch* sixteen minutes" Marionette said, Nightmare rolled his eyes before standing up "Ok, Fitz-" he continued before being cut off

"-It's FRITZ" Fritz said in an annoyed tone

"Whatever. Friz-" Marionette said before quickly being cut off again

"FRITZ!" Fritz exclaimed

"I don't care" Marionette started "Go get me another coffee before we leave, and when you get back I have something else to tell you" he continued, Fritz growled before shaking his head

"No, do you know what...get your own coffee" He said

"What?" Marionette said curiously

"Get your own *Bleep* coffee!" Fritz exclaimed

"Ok, Mr. Attitude...you work for me-" Marionette said before once again getting cut off

"-No, I don't!" Fritz exclaimed "Not anymore, at least" he continued "Because I QUIT!" He finished, Marionette went wide eyed

"Come on, you're talking crazy" he said, Fritz shook his head

"No, I'm not" he started "I'm SICK of you and the way you treat me! You won't even call me by my REAL FIVE LETTER NAME!" He yelled "It's FRITZ! Not Frick, not Flick, not Flint, Frank, or Frodo...it's FRITZ!" He finished

"Whoa, calm down-" Marionette said before being interrupted again

"No! I won't calm down!" Fritz yelled "I'm tired of getting your stupid *Bleep* coffee with your stupid *Bleep* overpriced *Bleep* sugar, and fluffing your stupid *Bleep* pillow every night and drawing you a *Bleep* warm bath because you're too *Bleep* lazy to!" He continued " *Bleep* you *Points at Nightmare*, *Bleep* you *Points at Marionette*, and *Bleep* this stupid *Bleep* job!" He finished before storming out of the trailer, Marionette and Nightmare stood there speechless.

"Why is he so mad?" Marionette asked, Nightmare shook his head and glanced back at the tv only to see Total Drama Showdown Aftermath was on.

"Uh...Marionette?" He said curiously when he saw Marionettes mom and the whole audience laughing at baby pictures

"Seriously, I don't get it" Marionette said "I was just going to invite him to come with us to Hawaii, after he got my coffee of course" he continued

"Marionette, you might want to see this" Nightmare said, Marionette turned towards him and saw him looking at the tv. He glanced at it and saw his mom with his baby pictures.

"AHHHHHH!" Marionette yelled in horror.

(In Studio)

"He loved that music box" Mrs. Marionette started "He still has it, he told me before that even after all of these years he still listens to the little jingle before bed every night" she continued

"Ha!" Springtrap exclaimed

"This is...fantastic" Randy said with a huge smile on his face

"Why that reminds me of the time little Nester dressed up in a tutu because he saw some kind of music video on the television and said he wanted to be a dancer" Mrs. Marionette said before letting out a little laugh

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of that, would you?" Randy asked "Because I would really really like to see that" he continued

"I think I actually do" Mrs. Marionette said as she picked up a nearby photo album "Just let me flip through this" she continued as she started flipping through the pages

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed something as much as I'm enjoying this" Autumn said

"Oh here it-" Mrs. Marionette started before being cut off

"-Don't show them anything else!" Marionette yelled as he burst through the studio door

"Oh, is that you Nester, dear?" Mrs. Marionette asked, Marionette went wide eyed as the audience once again started laughing

"Your name is Nester?!" Nightmare exclaimed before he started laughing, Marionette blushed a deep shade of red before glaring at him.

"I was just telling your friends about the time you dressed up in a tutu and wanted to become a dancer" Mrs. Marionette said causing Marionette to almost faint, Nightmare just started laughing even harder than he already was.

"Mom, they're not my friends!" Marionette exclaimed "They're a bunch of idiot twenty year olds that I make do stupid stuff for my enjoyment" he continued

"That's not very nice, Nester" Mrs. Marionette said

"Stop calling me Nester! I don't go by that name anymore!" Marionette exclaimed

"Sure you do, sweetheart" Mrs. Marionette started "You'll always be mommy's little NesNes" she continued, at this point everyone was laughing so hard they were in tears.

"Mom!" Marionette embarrassingly exclaimed

"Come on NesNes, stop being a party pooper" Freddy said through laughter, Marionette wasn't at all thrilled about what was going on.

"Mom, I'll call you later, bye" Marionette said before motioning for the call to be hung up

"Bye, sweethe-" Was all Mrs. Marionette got out before the call was disconnected, everyone in the studio was still laughing, except for Marionette.

"Ok, enough" Marionette said but it didn't stop the laughter "Enough!" He yelled, the laughter quieted down just enough to where Marionette could actually hear himself talk "Ok, this is the last time I listen to the network and allow a bunch of idiot kids to run the show" he said as he made his way over to the host couch, as he did Bonnie and Clyde jumped up and quickly moved away from it.

Marionette got to the couch and sat down on it...

"Now, lets get this show back on track" Marionette said "First off I'd like to say, everything my mom told you was a lie...everything" he continued "Next, since, once again, you guys broke the thing that was going to lead you go one hundred million dollars, the winner will be decided by a vote between the competitors who competed and lost this season" he finished

"I'm not voting" Goldie said

"Oh, and why not?" Marionette asked

"Because neither one of them deserves to win, I do" Goldie replied causing the audience to boo

"I think they both deserve to win!" Max exclaimed happily causing the boos to turn into cheers

"No! The most beautiful person in this whole studio deserves to win-" Baxter started before being interrupted

"-Who, Cheek?" Brent said curiously causing the whole audience to Awe, Cheek turned to Brent and smiled.

"No! Me" Baxter said

"Says who?!" Roxy asked

"Me!" Baxter replied

"No, I deserved to win!" Jeremy exclaimed

"You weren't even competing this season!" Lizzy exclaimed

"Neither were you, you background character!" Jeremy exclaimed, Lizzy growled at him

"I have fans!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, and Baxter is going to pay Buddy back for that book he made him drop in the pool" Jeremy said

"Hey! I forgot about that!" Buddy exclaimed before looking at Baxter who went wide eyed

"Everyone, shut it!" Marionette exclaimed causing all of the competitors to go silent "Alright, now it's time to take a look at some of my favorite moments this season!" He continued.

(Clip Plays)

Bonnie and Clyde were STILL making out and unfortunately they walked straight into a group of zombies who immediately swarmed them and took them to the ground.

(Switch Clip)

Nightmare picked Roxy up off of the ground and threw her over his shoulder as he carried her to the Lame-O-Sine. She yelled as she repeatedly smacked his back, Nightmare ignored her before throwing her into the Lame-O-Sine and slamming the door in her face muffling her screams as it drove off.

(Switch Clip)

As Foxy was running towards Roxy and Fritz, Freddy picked his sword up and threw it like a javelin nailing Foxy right in the butt. Foxy yelled as he grabbed his behind.

(Switch Clip)

Cheek went into defense mode, lifted her leg and spun around cracking Brent right across the face her foot. Cheek gasped and covered her beak as the dazed Brent spun around and Goldie smashed him in the face with his fist. Brent dropped to the ground with a hard thud and lay there motionlessly.

(Switch Clip)

Baxter grabbed Cheek and pulled her into a kiss. He didn't even have her in the kiss for half a second before she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could making him back up just enough for her to punch him in the right eye before grabbing him by the arm and flipping him on his back.

(Switch Clip)

Cheek and Krystal tried to fight away from the surprisingly strong Oompa Loompas. But before they could, they got thrown into the chocolate river as it carried them down the stream heading towards the cave but before they even came close to it they both got sucked up into a pipe disappearing from sight.

(Switch Clip)

Brent started falling backwards and grabbed the waistline of Goldie's pants when he was falling, ripping the whole backside of Goldie's pants of exposing his dark blue underwear with the little gold bears on them. Goldie looked down in shock and ended up losing his grip and fell backwards himself, when he was falling his foot got stuck in the hole the sword made and he swung and smacked back first against the wall and was hanging their upside down.

(Switch Clip)

But Brent saw it coming and Goldie ran right into a superkick, but before Goldie could hit the mat Brent grabbed him and lifted him up and body slammed him right on top of the ladder that Foxy was under. Both Goldie and Foxy let out loud yells and Goldie arched his back in pain before rolling back out of the ring.

(Switch Clip)

Freddy was still trying to pull Autumn off the ladder when out of nowhere a steel chair smacked him hard in the back, he immediately let go of Autumn and arched his back before falling into the ladder...the chair then proceeded to smack him again this time making him knock the ladder over.

(Switch Clip)

Goldie threw one hard and fast punch connecting right in the middle of Damien's unblocked face, he stumbled backwards and fell against the ropes almost completely out of it. Goldie stormed up to him and started throwing multiple punches on his face as he leaned almost unconscious against the ropes, Nightmare stormed up to him and pushed him away as Damien fell forward and face planted the mat.

(Clip Ends)

Marionette was sitting on the couch hysterically laughing, the competitors didn't find anything at all too funny.

"That's just us getting hurt and embarrassed!" Krystal exclaimed

"I-I *laughs* know its great isn't it?!" Marionette exclaimed through laughter

"No! It's not!" Krystal exclaimed

"Now you know what it's like to be embarrassed!" Marionette exclaimed

"We've known what it's like!" Roxy exclaimed "We've been part of this stupid show for two seasons!" She continued

"Two seasons too long" Goldie muttered

"Alright, after all of that fun- lets move on!" Marionette started "Randy, Beth we are going to let each of your peers from this past season to ask you a question" he continued "And peers, make them interesting!" He exclaimed

"As interesting as your childhood?" Autumn asked, Marionette glared at her

"Or as interesting as your combined runs on the show through both seasons?" He asked, the whole audience "Ohhhh'd!" At that.

"Dang, where are the air horns and the eight bit glasses?" Springtrap asked

"Now, to the questions" Marionette started "Why don't we kick things off with our first losers this season, Bonnie and Clyde!" He continued before looking around for the two rabbits, neither one could be seen "Uh..." He said as he looked around.

As everyone looked around a camera shot of backstage came up on the monitor on the stage and showed Bonnie and Clyde making out in one of the green rooms.

Marionette rolled his eyes...

"Ok...moving on" He started "Foxy, you haven't said much this episode...and gosh knows that wont go over too well with the fans" he continued

"Ok, 'eres a'question fer ye" Foxy started "If ye were'a pirate, what would yer name be?" He asked

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Goldie asked

"It's'a good question, ye scallywag" Foxy replied, Marionette shook his head

"Answer the question" He said to Beth and Randy, they looked at each other before looking back at Foxy

"Um...I dunno, Elizabeth?" Beth replied a little unsure of her answer, Foxy nodded before looking at Randy

"Captain BlackHeart" Randy said

"Oh, tats'a good one" Foxy said, Randy shrugged

"That was a...useless question- moving on" Marionette started "Katy, lets see if you can come up with a better question" he continued

"Ok, why do you think Randy is being so stubborn about not wanting us to keep in touch with him?" Katy asked, Randy rolled his eyes

"You can't ask me a question about myself" He said, Katy looked at Marionette who shrugged

"Whatever" He said

"There you go" Katy said, Randy shook his head

"I don't know, maybe he just wants to be left alone" Beth said, Randy nodded

"Thank you" he said as he glanced at Beth

"What about you?" Katy asked

"I'm not answering that, lets move on" Randy replied as he looked at Marionette, Marionette shrugged again

"Krystal, you're up" He said

"Ok, my question is...when you found out what Goldie was up to, what did you want to do to him?" Krystal asked, Goldie looked at her with a very annoyed expression

"I wanted to break his arm and knock his teeth out" Randy replied blatantly

"I wanted him eliminated" Beth said "Thinking about causing physical harm to anyone, just isn't my thing" she continued

"Great, moving on" Marionette started "Springtrap" he continued

"I've heard rumblings...about stuff...and I just have to ask-" Springtrap started before stopping and looking down "Do either of you think my name is stupid?" He asked, Beth quickly shook her head

"Of course not" She replied "That's mean" she continued

"Naw, man" Randy said as he shook his head as well, Springtrap gave a single nod and a relieved smile.

"Come on! You guys are boring me with these questions!" Marionette exclaimed "Baxter, please ask something that isn't stupid" he continued

"Ok, on a scale from one to ten...how beautiful am I?" Baxter asked, Marionette groaned loudly

"0" Randy replied

"I think you're obviously a ten" Beth said in a somewhat forced tone, she knew she needed his vote.

"I know I am" Baxter said in a smug tone

"Freddy" Marionette said in a less enthused tone than before

"Ok, if you won, and had the option to donate half of your winnings to charity, would you?" Freddy asked

"Of course" Beth said "It's a very nice thing to do, I planned on donating some anyway" she continued, Randy shrugged

"Yeah, I mean if I knew they were a legit charity" He said, Freddy nodded

"Understandable" He said.

"Chica, what about you?" Marionette said curiously

"Ok, um, what was your favorite challenge you took part in this season?" Chica asked

"My favorite has to be the High School Musical one, I loved performing Right Her, Right Now with Damien" Beth replied with a smile as she looked at Damien, he smiled back

"That was really adorable" Chica said "Randy?" She continued

"None of them, they all irritated me" Randy replied

"Moving on, from one chicken to another, Cheek ask your question" Marionette started "And please make it even a little interesting" he continued, Cheek rolled her eyes at him.

"Randy, Beth what do the two of you plan on doing with the money?" Cheek asked

"That's easy" Beth started "For starters I'm starting my second year of collage without having to worry about being in debt" she continued "And I'm donating a small chuck of it to charity, and what's left is going in a savings account for when I start a family" she finished, the audience started cheering and clapping for her.

"Me, I'm upgrading from the closet sized apartment I live in now to something...more condoy" Randy started "Next, I-" he continued before stopping and looking around at all the eyes on "Next, I have a friend that I know could use some of the money...so I'm going to help him and his family out" he finished, almost everyone in the studio awed at that.

"Aww, big tough Randy actually does have a heart!" Marionette exclaimed

"Shut up, Nester" Randy said in an annoyed tone, Marionettes smile was quickly wiped off of his face

"Stop calling me that!" He exclaimed "Brent, hurry up" he continued before crossing his arms.

"Ok, if you could have based one of the challenges off of any movie or tv show that didn't get picked these season, what movie or show would it be?" Brent asked

"Friday the 13th" Randy said "My favorite scary movie" he continued

"I have to say...the tv show Game of Thrones" Beth said

"That is a fantastic show" Buddy said, Beth nodded

"It is" She said

"Alright, moving on..." Marionette started "Autumn, you're up" he continued

"I have one, what would you do if you knew some that was dating someone else that you didn't feel was right for them and you were just trying to look out for them and they got mad at you?" Autumn asked

"This is none of my business" Randy said before looking the other way

"You admit you were wrong and apologize" Beth said in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms, Autumn look down too

"Ok, Beth-" She started before stopping and looking back up at her sister "I was wrong and I'm sorry for saying Damien isn't good enough for you" she continued "You're my little sister, so, I suppose, no one will ever be good enough for you...to me" she finished, Beth turned back to her sister and smiled before standing up, walking over to her and hugging her, the whole audience Awed again.

"I forgive you, Autumn" Beth said, Marionette let out a fake gag before looking away.

"Next!" He exclaimed "Max, hurry it up" he continued

"Ok ok, um...uh-" Max started as he tried thinking of a good question to ask, Marionette was motioning for him to continue "Um...Oh, I got one!" He exclaimed happily "What was your favorite part about being on the show?!" He asked

"Everyone that I met!" Beth replied happily "I've said before that some of you guys have become more close to me than the friends I have back home" she continued "And for only knowing you guys a couple of months, that's insane!" She finished, Randy sat there in silence as he thought about his answer.

"What about you Randy?!" Max asked in an excited tone, Randy couldn't help but give a little smile before sighing.

"I have to agree with Beth on this one" Randy said "That's all I'm saying" he continued

"Big bad Randy, only further proving that he is indeed, a big softy" Marionette said

"Stop saying that!" Randy exclaimed "I'm not a softy!" He continued

"Sure you're not, big guy" Marionette said with a smile on his face "Next up we have Gold-" he was saying before quickly being interrupted

"-I don't have a question for them and I'm not going to waste my time and come up with one either" Goldie said, Marionette shrugged

"Ok, Damien" He said

"I actually have two questions...one, what do you plan on doing when this season is over?" Damien asked "And two, Beth, are you busy tonight?" He continued, Beth smiled

"I'm free" She replied, Damien smiled back "And I plan on, finishing school and hopefully getting a good paying job and maybe even starting a family" she continued, winking at Damien at the end, he blushed a deep deep shade of red.

"Like I said, I'm getting my own condo and maybe...just maybe looking in to this college thing that apparently all of you are already doing" Randy said, Damien nodded.

"And finally...FINALLY...last but not least...Roxy" Marionette said

"It's about time" Roxy started "I want to know *Buzzer*- " she was saying before a buzzer went off

"-And unfortunately we are out of time for questions!" Marionette exclaimed to the annoyance of Roxy "It's time to vote and decide which one of these two competitors gets the season victory and the one hundred million dollar grand prize!" He continued.

"Finally" Beth and Randy said in unison.

"We're going to let our competitors vote, and we'll determine who fought this hard to walk away with that boat load of cash!" Marionette exclaimed

"Where are we going to be voting?" Chica asked, Marionette smiled at her

"Right in there!" He exclaimed as Nightmare wheeled a porta potty onto the stage

"Seriously?" Freddy said curiously, Marionette nodded

"We're kinda low on funds at the moment" He said as he shrugged

"Hmm, I wonder why" Katy said

"Anyway, you're each going to take turns going in there and voting for which of the two finalists you want to walk away a millionaire!" Marionette exclaimed "So get to it, I have a late flight to catch" he continued.

(Confessional -Brent)

"I don't have anything at all against Beth" Brent started as he pulled one of the sticky notes off of the wall and picked up the pen "But I have to give my vote to Randy" he continued as he wrote Randy's name on the sticky note.

(Switch to -Autumn)

"I think we all know who my vote is going to" Autumn said as she pulled one of the sticky notes off of the wall and wrote on it.

(Switch to -Foxy)

"Aye, tis be'a tough choice" Foxy started as picked up the pen and looked towards the sticky notes "But I tink I know who me vote is goin' ta" he continued as he quickly jotted a name down on the sticky note.

(Switch to -Katy)

"Even though he's stubborn as all heck, Randy still gets my vote" Katy said as she grabbed a sticky note and quickly wrote Randy's name down.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy walked into the porta potty, shut the door and yanked one of the sticky notes off of the wall.

"If you think I'm telling which one of them I'm picking, you're wrong" She said as she looked into the camera.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"I don't have a problem with neither Beth nor Randy-" Freddy started before pulling down one of the sticky notes "But...I know who needs my vote more" he continued as he wrote a name down on his sticky note.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Sorry, Beth" Cheek said as she grabbed a sticky note and wrote a name down on it "Hope you don't hate me too much" she continued.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie gloomily walked into the porta potty and slammed the door before grabbing a sticky note, he stood there staring at it before a small grin grew on his face and he quickly wrote a name down.

(Switch to -Max)

"Oh, man...I like both Beth and Randy" Max said as he stared at the sticky notes "I know I can only vote for one, but this is a hard decision to make" he continued "I don't like taking sides...but I know who I'm picking" he finished before writing a name down on the sticky note.

(Switch to -Damien)

"This ones easy, bro" Damien started as he grabbed a sticky not "Beth, no doubt, gets my vote" he continued as he wrote Beth's name on it.

(Confessional End)

"And that's it!" Marionette exclaimed "Voting is over and all of the votes have been placed in this very nice empty chicken tub!" He continued "It's still greasy and everything!" He finished

"Lovely" Lizzy said

"Now lets find out who's walking out of here with that cash!" Marionette exclaimed "First vote is for...Randy" he continued as he pulled the first vote out of the bucket "Next...we have one for Beth" he continued pulling another vote out.

Randy and Beth both smiled every time they heard their names being called...

"One for Randy...and another for Randy-" Marionette said, Randy had a smirk on his face "And another for Beth" he continued, Beth let out a little smile "Oh look, another for Randy" he said, Randy's smirk grew wider "And one for...Goldie" he said with a very unamused look on his face as he looked at the grinning bear.

"Next one is for...Randy" Marionette said, at this point a doubtful look grew on Beth's face "And finally another for Beth" he continued

"Hurry up, will ya?!" Roxy exclaimed

"This is one of the most dramatic moments in the history of the show and you aren't going to ruin this for me!" Marionette exclaimed "Now sit back, shut up, and let me do my job!" He continued, Roxy gave him a very annoyed look as she crossed her arms "Now, it currently a tie and there three votes left in the bucket" he said, Randy and Beth looked at each other before looking back at Marionette.

"The next vote is for...Randy" Marionette started, Randy slowly nodded as Beth started sinking back in the throne "And the next one goes to... Beth" he continued instantly causing Beth to shoot back up "There is only one vote left, and that vote will determine the winner" he finished.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Randy and Beth were both more nervous than they had been since they started the show. There was a lot on the line, and they both knew it.

Beth looked over at Damien who gave her a reassuring smile, that seemed to help her a little...but she was still nervous as heck.

Randy on the other hand, didn't take his eyes off of Marionette and the bucket with the last vote in it.

(Music Gets Even More Dramatic)

Marionette stood there with a large smile on his face, staring at Beth and Randy.

He slowly lowered his hand into the bucket and placed his fingers over the final vote.

"And the winner of Total Drama Showdown is-" Marionette started before stopping as he slowly started lifting the final vote up out of the bucket.

At this point everyone in the studio was dead silent, not daring to make any sort of sound as the heavy tension filled the room.

Marionette pulled the final vote up out of the bucket, before tossing the bucket aside, and eyeing the vote.

He stayed silent for several seconds as he stared at the vote, before lowering it and looking back at Randy and Beth.

"...Randy!" Marionette finally exclaimed

"Haha, yes!" Randy yelled as he jumped out of the throne and threw his arms up, the whole audience erupted into a roar of cheering and clapping.

Beth slumped down into the throne with a very disappointed look on her face.

Randy continued to celebrate with a huge smile on his face as confetti fell from the ceiling. As he celebrated someone ran up out of nowhere and wrapped there arms around him, surprising him.

"Congratulations! I love you!" The girl, revealing herself to be super fan, Baby, exclaimed before being chased off of the stage by security.

Randy stood there watching, not knowing what to think, when Katy walked up.

"Well, you did it" She started "Congratulations" she continued, Randy nodded

"Thanks" He said in a happy tone.

As Katy was congratulating Randy, Damien hopped up out of his seat and walked over to the still very disappointed Beth.

"Hey" Damien said as he approached her

"Hey" Beth said "I lost" she continued

"Come on, it's not the end of the world" Damien said

"I know, I know, I'm just really disappointed" Beth said

"I know, but you shouldn't be" Damien started "I mean, it was just a hundred million dollars" he continued as he shrugged "Besides, I'm taking you to the movies tonight" he finished with a smile, Beth smiled back

"I'd like that" She said as she stood up and hugged Damien.

"Well, another amazing season of Total Drama has come to an end!" Marionette exclaimed "Now I have to go buy some more plane tickets so I can start my Hawaiian vacation!" He continued.

The camera zoomed back and got a shot of the stage where Bonnie and Clyde had resurfaced, still locked in a deep make out session, Damien and Beth were still hugging, a slew of competitors were congratulating Randy as Goldie angrily watched, and super fan, Baby, was still being chased around the studio by security.

* * *

And that's it, Total Drama Showdown has come to an end and Randy is this seasons winner! This season just seems like it just flew by in the blink of an eye. It's hard to believe it started almost seven months ago!

I want to thank everyone for their continued support of the story. I know I did all of this back when the one year anniversary chapter was published but I feel like I should do it again.

I know these stories aren't as popular as some of the other stories on this site (I'm looking at you RollieMcFly27...love your stories by the way) but I'm pretty dang proud of the amount of people there are that have actually read Total Drama Fazbear and/or Total Drama Showdown.

Who knew back when I was brainstorming ideas for Total Drama Fazbear that it would spawn a sequel an incoming spinoff in just a little over a year.

But anyways, again, I really hope you enjoyed the season, because I really enjoyed writing it. And I hope you stick around for Total Drama Before Fazbear, which is going to be published very soon after this update!

Once again, thank you, and I'll see ya soon!

(UPDATE: Also, I just opened another TDA inspired poll where you tell me which SEVEN competitors you were least impressed with this season! Feedback might even come into play in the future, who knows. So vote!


	28. Determining a Millionaire (Ending B)

Randy and Beth were standing in the doorway to the studio staring at their former peers.

Randy had a very unamused look on his face as he stood there with his arms crossed, Beth kept glancing between the former competitors on the stage and the broken pile of what was the idol on the floor.

"So now what?" Randy asked "The idols broken" he continued

"I don't know, we didn't really expect you guys to break it" Clyde said as he looked at them from the center couch.

"She/he broke it!" Randy and Beth exclaimed in unison as they pointed at each other "No I didn't! You did!" They continued before glaring at each other

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there" Bonnie started "We'll figure this out, why don't you two come take a seat" she continued as she motioned to the red and gold throne in the middle of the ''Host Couch'' and the small set of bleachers off to the right of the stage that was currently holding ten former competitors.

"I don't want to sit, I want to know which one of us gets the money" Randy said

"And we'll figure that out, until then...SIT!" Bonnie exclaimed, Randy and Beth went wide eyed before looking at each other.

They quickly made their way to the throne before stopping...

"This thing isn't meant for-" Randy started before stopping once he caught glance of the look Bonnie was giving him, he once again went wide eyed before him and Beth squeezed into the throne.

"Now, since we're all here together again why don't we have a little fun!" Bonnie exclaimed causing the audience to break out into an eruption of cheers and claps.

"Ya know, this is probably going to be the last time we are all together" Clyde said causing the cheers to turn into a mixture of boos and awes "So, why don't we make the most out of it!" He continued causing the cheers to return.

"That's a great idea, but before that why don't you tell us who won" Autumn said

"We'll get to that. What's the rush?" Clyde asked

"Because I want to know if my sister won that money" Autumn replied

"Sure ya do" Clyde said "But first, why don't we take a look back at some of the highlight moments from this season!" He continued once again causing the audience to erupt with cheers.

(Clip Plays)

Randy ran as fast as he could getting more and more zombies on his tail, once he realized he was about to get caught he dove and rolled hoping he would make it. He rolled right passed the finish line and landed face first on the ground.

(Switch Clip)

Baxter walked out from behind an old backdrop wearing sparkly purple and pink tights with matching kick pads and a matching purple and pink fur vest that had 'Beautiful' written on the back in fancy white letters.

(Switch Clip)

Roxy climbed out of the Lame-O-Sine and looked between Brent and Cheek before nudging passed Brent and making her way down the carpet over to the other competitors who were all just as stunned as Brent and Cheek were.

(Switch Clip)

Everyone sat there in silence before someone walked in surprising everyone. Katy walked in and stopped as she looked around at the remaining competitors.

(Switch Clip)

Music started and a very familiar voice started singing, that got the audience erupting with cheers. Brent was walking his way down the middle of the aisle of seats towards the stage, the rest of the competitors were standing behind the curtain watching in surprise.

(Switch Clip)

Damien stopped and turned around, as he did Beth ran up, grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her smashing her muzzle against his. Damien stood there surprised at first before slowly putting his hands on her hips and closing his eyes.

(Clip Ends)

(With Marionette)

Marionette had had to rush to finish packing his bags, his flight to Hawaii left in less than half an hour, and he still had a ten minute drive to the airport.

"Frank! Where's that coffee?!" Marionette exclaimed as he finished stuffing his clothes into his suitcase, the very unhappy Fritz walked in with Marionettes coffee.

"Here, sir" Fritz said as he handed Marionette his coffee, Marionette took it and took a sip before immediately spitting it out

"What's this?!" He asked

"Your coffee" Fritz replied

"Uh, no, it's not" Marionette said

"What do you mean?" Fritz said curiously

"I asked for three sugars, THREE, and there is clearly only two in here!" Marionette exclaimed

"That's all that was left" Fritz said

"Ok? So what was stopping you from going to the store to buy some more?!" Marionette asked

"The fact that...I DON'T HAVE A CAR!" Fritz replied

"You have legs, walk" Marionette said as he went to hand Fritz the coffee back "Now take this...trash...and come back with THREE sugars" he continued, Fritz glared at him before yanking the coffee out of his hand and walking out of his trailer.

(In Studio)

"So how exactly do you plan deciding a winner?" Randy asked, Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other before looking back at Randy

"We haven't decided yet" Clyde said

"I mean, that's a lot of money, we don't really know how to decide" Bonnie said

"Then what are we sitting here for?" Randy asked "Marionette needs to show his goofy, painted face again and announce me as the winner" he continued, Beth shook her head

"No, he needs to show his goofy, painted face again and announce ME as the winner" She said

"No, ME!" Randy exclaimed

"ME!" Beth exclaimed

"Quite!" Bonnie yelled startling both Beth and Randy "Enough" she continued "You two argue like Brent and Goldie did last season" she finished causing the audience to start laughing

"All of that was his fault" Goldie said pointing towards Brent, Brent shook his head

"No it wasn't, it was yours" He said

"No you're just really bossy and a TRAITOR!" Goldie exclaimed

"I'm not a Traitor!" Brent exclaimed

"If he's a traitor, you're a lying, conniving, idiotic, pathetic, lowdown, scumbag" Cheek said causing not only the audience to cheer again but causing Goldie to glare at her.

"Hey, it's not like she's lying" Springtrap, who was sitting right next to Goldie, said

"Shut up" Goldie said without looking at him

"Alright, moving on" Bonnie said

(With Marionette)

Marionette had been impatiently waiting for Fritz to return with his coffee, it seemed like he had been gone forever.

Eventually, he finally did walk through the door...

"Here's your-" Fritz started before being cut off

"What took you so long, Fred?!" Marionette exclaimed "My plane leaves in twenty minutes!" He continued

"I had to go into town for your stupid sugar packets!" Fritz exclaimed "Which by the way, a box of those things was twelve bucks!" He continued as he shoved the box of overpriced sugar packets into Marionettes arms

"Did you get my coffee right this time?" Marionette asked

"Yes, I did" Fritz said as he handed Marionette his coffee "Three...THREE...of those ridicules sugar packets" he said, Marionette took the coffee and took a small taste just to make sure it was right.

"Good, you finally got it right" Marionette said "Now, take my bags to the limo" he continued, pointing behind him at his ridiculously large stack of luggage.

Fritz groaned loudly before walking over to Marionettes luggage and grabbing some bags.

(In Studio)

"So now, why don't we find out what your favorite part about returning for season two was!" Clyde exclaimed "Beth, why don't you start" he continued

"Um...getting to be around everyone a little longer" Beth started "I mean, I've made a lot of really good friends here" she continued, smiling at Damien as she did

"Don't forget about an idiot boyfriend" Jeremy muttered, Beth heard him and instantly shot her head towards him

"What did you just say?!" She exclaimed

"Shut up, dude. At least Damien can get a girlfriend" Axel said

"Yeah, I guarantee the only girl that's ever called you cute is your mom" Mike said causing the audience to start laughing

"Shut up!" Jeremy exclaimed "You were eliminated first last season!" He continued

"Yeah, and you lost twice" Mike said, Jeremy growled before crossing his arms.

"How about we move on now!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Yes, we have a very special guest joining us here tonight!" Clyde exclaimed

"Joining us via video chat, all the way from Baltimore, Maryland...ladies and gentlemen please welcome-" Bonnie started before stopping and looking at Clyde

"Mrs. Marionette!" Bonnie and Clyde exclaimed at the same time as Mrs. Marionette appeared on the large monitor behind the couch.

"Hello there" Mrs. Marionette said

"Hey, Mrs. Marionette!" Bonnie said happily "How are you today?" She asked

"I'm great, what about you, dear?" Mrs. Marionette replied

"I'm doing great!" Bonnie exclaimed "So if you don't mind, we have a few questions for you" she continued

"Not at all dear, go ahead" Mrs. Marionette replied

"First off, so you are Marionettes mom, correct?" Bonnie asked, Mrs. Marionette nodded

"Yes, Nester is my baby boy" She replied, as she did the whole studio broke out into hysterical laughter.

Even Goldie, Baxter, and Roxy joined in.

"N-Nester?!" Autumn exclaimed "Marionettes name is Nester?!" She continued through laughter, Mrs. Marionette nodded

"Nester Oswald Marionette" Mrs. Marionette replied causing the laughter to get worse

"His middle name is Oswald?!" Springtrap exclaimed

"Now tats funny!" Foxy exclaimed

"S-so *laughter* Mrs. Marionette, c-can you tell us more about your son? Please?" Clyde asked through laughter

"Sure, dear" Mrs. Marionette replied "Nester, was a very chubby baby" she continued

"We would love to see a picture of baby Nester!" Clyde exclaimed

"Certainly, I have one right here" Mrs. Marionette replied before holding up a picture of chubby little baby Marionette, the heavy laughter picked up once again.

"Aww...look as his chubby cheeks!" Katy exclaimed through laughter

"He looks like a gopher!" Jeremy exclaimed

"I mean, this is really funny and all...but can you tell us who won?" Beth asked, nobody heard her through the laughter

"Will you tell us the story behind the doll he's holding?" Polly asked, Mrs. Marionette nodded

"Why of course" She replied "He called him, BB" she continued "He carried that doll with him everywhere he went up until he was about fifteen" she said, that just got the audience and the competitors riled up again.

"This is gold!" Randy exclaimed.

(With Marionette)

Fritz had moved at least a dozen suitcases from Marionettes trailer to the limo, and they weren't light either.

"W-what *pant* do you have in these?! Bricks?!" Fritz asked as he practically dragged the last couple of bags towards the limo

"Essentials" Marionette replied as he sipped his coffee and slowly followed behind "It's not easy maintaining these devilish good looks of mine" he continued, Fritz shook his head.

He finally made it to the limo and tossed the last of Marionettes bags inside...

"There" Fritz tiredly said as he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath

"Good, thanks, Frodo" Marionette said, Fritz shook his head again "Now, we just have to go get Nightmare" he continued before walking back towards his trailer, Fritz growled under his breath before following.

Once they got there, they saw Nightmare sitting there with his feet kicked up flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Come on, our flight leaves in *looks at watch* sixteen minutes" Marionette said, Nightmare rolled his eyes before standing up "Ok, Fitz-" he continued before being cut off

"-It's FRITZ" Fritz said in an annoyed tone

"Whatever. Friz-" Marionette said before quickly being cut off again

"FRITZ!" Fritz exclaimed

"I don't care" Marionette started "Go get me another coffee before we leave, and when you get back I have something else to tell you" he continued, Fritz growled before shaking his head

"No, do you know what...get your own coffee" He said

"What?" Marionette said curiously

"Get your own *Bleep* coffee!" Fritz exclaimed

"Ok, Mr. Attitude...you work for me-" Marionette said before once again getting cut off

"-No, I don't!" Fritz exclaimed "Not anymore, at least" he continued "Because I QUIT!" He finished, Marionette went wide eyed

"Come on, you're talking crazy" he said, Fritz shook his head

"No, I'm not" he started "I'm SICK of you and the way you treat me! You won't even call me by my REAL FIVE LETTER NAME!" He yelled "It's FRITZ! Not Frick, not Flick, not Flint, Frank, or Frodo...it's FRITZ!" He finished

"Whoa, calm down-" Marionette said before being interrupted again

"No! I won't calm down!" Fritz yelled "I'm tired of getting your stupid *Bleep* coffee with your stupid *Bleep* overpriced *Bleep* sugar, and fluffing your stupid *Bleep* pillow every night and drawing you a *Bleep* warm bath because you're too *Bleep* lazy to!" He continued " *Bleep* you *Points at Nightmare*, *Bleep* you *Points at Marionette*, and *Bleep* this stupid *Bleep* job!" He finished before storming out of the trailer, Marionette and Nightmare stood there speechless.

"Why is he so mad?" Marionette asked, Nightmare shook his head and glanced back at the tv only to see Total Drama Showdown Aftermath was on.

"Uh...Marionette?" He said curiously when he saw Marionettes mom and the whole audience laughing at baby pictures

"Seriously, I don't get it" Marionette said "I was just going to invite him to come with us to Hawaii, after he got my coffee of course" he continued

"Marionette, you might want to see this" Nightmare said, Marionette turned towards him and saw him looking at the tv. He glanced at it and saw his mom with his baby pictures.

"AHHHHHH!" Marionette yelled in horror.

(In Studio)

"He loved that music box" Mrs. Marionette started "He still has it, he told me before that even after all of these years he still listens to the little jingle before bed every night" she continued

"Ha!" Springtrap exclaimed

"This is...fantastic" Randy said with a huge smile on his face

"Why that reminds me of the time little Nester dressed up in a tutu because he saw some kind of music video on the television and said he wanted to be a dancer" Mrs. Marionette said before letting out a little laugh

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of that, would you?" Randy asked "Because I would really really like to see that" he continued

"I think I actually do" Mrs. Marionette said as she picked up a nearby photo album "Just let me flip through this" she continued as she started flipping through the pages

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed something as much as I'm enjoying this" Autumn said

"Oh here it-" Mrs. Marionette started before being cut off

"-Don't show them anything else!" Marionette yelled as he burst through the studio door

"Oh, is that you Nester, dear?" Mrs. Marionette asked, Marionette went wide eyed as the audience once again started laughing

"Your name is Nester?!" Nightmare exclaimed before he started laughing, Marionette blushed a deep shade of red before glaring at him.

"I was just telling your friends about the time you dressed up in a tutu and wanted to become a dancer" Mrs. Marionette said causing Marionette to almost faint, Nightmare just started laughing even harder than he already was.

"Mom, they're not my friends!" Marionette exclaimed "They're a bunch of idiot twenty year olds that I make do stupid stuff for my enjoyment" he continued

"That's not very nice, Nester" Mrs. Marionette said

"Stop calling me Nester! I don't go by that name anymore!" Marionette exclaimed

"Sure you do, sweetheart" Mrs. Marionette started "You'll always be mommy's little NesNes" she continued, at this point everyone was laughing so hard they were in tears.

"Mom!" Marionette embarrassingly exclaimed

"Come on NesNes, stop being a party pooper" Freddy said through laughter, Marionette wasn't at all thrilled about what was going on.

"Mom, I'll call you later, bye" Marionette said before motioning for the call to be hung up

"Bye, sweethe-" Was all Mrs. Marionette got out before the call was disconnected, everyone in the studio was still laughing, except for Marionette.

"Ok, enough" Marionette said but it didn't stop the laughter "Enough!" He yelled, the laughter quieted down just enough to where Marionette could actually hear himself talk "Ok, this is the last time I listen to the network and allow a bunch of idiot kids to run the show" he said as he made his way over to the host couch, as he did Bonnie and Clyde jumped up and quickly moved away from it.

Marionette got to the couch and sat down on it...

"Now, lets get this show back on track" Marionette said "First off I'd like to say, everything my mom told you was a lie...everything" he continued "Next, since, once again, you guys broke the thing that was going to lead you go one hundred million dollars, the winner will be decided by a vote between the competitors who competed and lost this season" he finished

"I'm not voting" Goldie said

"Oh, and why not?" Marionette asked

"Because neither one of them deserves to win, I do" Goldie replied causing the audience to boo

"I think they both deserve to win!" Max exclaimed happily causing the boos to turn into cheers

"No! The most beautiful person in this whole studio deserves to win-" Baxter started before being interrupted

"-Who, Cheek?" Brent said curiously causing the whole audience to Awe, Cheek turned to Brent and smiled.

"No! Me" Baxter said

"Says who?!" Roxy asked

"Me!" Baxter replied

"No, I deserved to win!" Jeremy exclaimed

"You weren't even competing this season!" Lizzy exclaimed

"Neither were you, you background character!" Jeremy exclaimed, Lizzy growled at him

"I have fans!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, and Baxter is going to pay Buddy back for that book he made him drop in the pool" Jeremy said

"Hey! I forgot about that!" Buddy exclaimed before looking at Baxter who went wide eyed

"Everyone, shut it!" Marionette exclaimed causing all of the competitors to go silent "Alright, now it's time to take a look at some of my favorite moments this season!" He continued.

(Clip Plays)

Bonnie and Clyde were STILL making out and unfortunately they walked straight into a group of zombies who immediately swarmed them and took them to the ground.

(Switch Clip)

Nightmare picked Roxy up off of the ground and threw her over his shoulder as he carried her to the Lame-O-Sine. She yelled as she repeatedly smacked his back, Nightmare ignored her before throwing her into the Lame-O-Sine and slamming the door in her face muffling her screams as it drove off.

(Switch Clip)

As Foxy was running towards Roxy and Fritz, Freddy picked his sword up and threw it like a javelin nailing Foxy right in the butt. Foxy yelled as he grabbed his behind.

(Switch Clip)

Cheek went into defense mode, lifted her leg and spun around cracking Brent right across the face her foot. Cheek gasped and covered her beak as the dazed Brent spun around and Goldie smashed him in the face with his fist. Brent dropped to the ground with a hard thud and lay there motionlessly.

(Switch Clip)

Baxter grabbed Cheek and pulled her into a kiss. He didn't even have her in the kiss for half a second before she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could making him back up just enough for her to punch him in the right eye before grabbing him by the arm and flipping him on his back.

(Switch Clip)

Cheek and Krystal tried to fight away from the surprisingly strong Oompa Loompas. But before they could, they got thrown into the chocolate river as it carried them down the stream heading towards the cave but before they even came close to it they both got sucked up into a pipe disappearing from sight.

(Switch Clip)

Brent started falling backwards and grabbed the waistline of Goldie's pants when he was falling, ripping the whole backside of Goldie's pants of exposing his dark blue underwear with the little gold bears on them. Goldie looked down in shock and ended up losing his grip and fell backwards himself, when he was falling his foot got stuck in the hole the sword made and he swung and smacked back first against the wall and was hanging their upside down.

(Switch Clip)

But Brent saw it coming and Goldie ran right into a superkick, but before Goldie could hit the mat Brent grabbed him and lifted him up and body slammed him right on top of the ladder that Foxy was under. Both Goldie and Foxy let out loud yells and Goldie arched his back in pain before rolling back out of the ring.

(Switch Clip)

Freddy was still trying to pull Autumn off the ladder when out of nowhere a steel chair smacked him hard in the back, he immediately let go of Autumn and arched his back before falling into the ladder...the chair then proceeded to smack him again this time making him knock the ladder over.

(Switch Clip)

Goldie threw one hard and fast punch connecting right in the middle of Damien's unblocked face, he stumbled backwards and fell against the ropes almost completely out of it. Goldie stormed up to him and started throwing multiple punches on his face as he leaned almost unconscious against the ropes, Nightmare stormed up to him and pushed him away as Damien fell forward and face planted the mat.

(Clip Ends)

Marionette was sitting on the couch hysterically laughing, the competitors didn't find anything at all too funny.

"That's just us getting hurt and embarrassed!" Krystal exclaimed

"I-I *laughs* know its great isn't it?!" Marionette exclaimed through laughter

"No! It's not!" Krystal exclaimed

"Now you know what it's like to be embarrassed!" Marionette exclaimed

"We've known what it's like!" Roxy exclaimed "We've been part of this stupid show for two seasons!" She continued

"Two seasons too long" Goldie muttered

"Alright, after all of that fun- lets move on!" Marionette started "Randy, Beth we are going to let each of your peers from this past season to ask you a question" he continued "And peers, make them interesting!" He exclaimed

"As interesting as your childhood?" Autumn asked, Marionette glared at her

"Or as interesting as your combined runs on the show through both seasons?" He asked, the whole audience "Ohhhh'd!" At that.

"Dang, where are the air horns and the eight bit glasses?" Springtrap asked

"Now, to the questions" Marionette started "Why don't we kick things off with our first losers this season, Bonnie and Clyde!" He continued before looking around for the two rabbits, neither one could be seen "Uh..." He said as he looked around.

As everyone looked around a camera shot of backstage came up on the monitor on the stage and showed Bonnie and Clyde making out in one of the green rooms.

Marionette rolled his eyes...

"Ok...moving on" He started "Foxy, you haven't said much this episode...and gosh knows that wont go over too well with the fans" he continued

"Ok, 'eres a'question fer ye" Foxy started "If ye were'a pirate, what would yer name be?" He asked

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Goldie asked

"It's'a good question, ye scallywag" Foxy replied, Marionette shook his head

"Answer the question" He said to Beth and Randy, they looked at each other before looking back at Foxy

"Um...I dunno, Elizabeth?" Beth replied a little unsure of her answer, Foxy nodded before looking at Randy

"Captain BlackHeart" Randy said

"Oh, tats'a good one" Foxy said, Randy shrugged

"That was a...useless question- moving on" Marionette started "Katy, lets see if you can come up with a better question" he continued

"Ok, why do you think Randy is being so stubborn about not wanting us to keep in touch with him?" Katy asked, Randy rolled his eyes

"You can't ask me a question about myself" He said, Katy looked at Marionette who shrugged

"Whatever" He said

"There you go" Katy said, Randy shook his head

"I don't know, maybe he just wants to be left alone" Beth said, Randy nodded

"Thank you" he said as he glanced at Beth

"What about you?" Katy asked

"I'm not answering that, lets move on" Randy replied as he looked at Marionette, Marionette shrugged again

"Krystal, you're up" He said

"Ok, my question is...when you found out what Goldie was up to, what did you want to do to him?" Krystal asked, Goldie looked at her with a very annoyed expression

"I wanted to break his arm and knock his teeth out" Randy replied blatantly

"I wanted him eliminated" Beth said "Thinking about causing physical harm to anyone, just isn't my thing" she continued

"Great, moving on" Marionette started "Springtrap" he continued

"I've heard rumblings...about stuff...and I just have to ask-" Springtrap started before stopping and looking down "Do either of you think my name is stupid?" He asked, Beth quickly shook her head

"Of course not" She replied "That's mean" she continued

"Naw, man" Randy said as he shook his head as well, Springtrap gave a single nod and a relieved smile.

"Come on! You guys are boring me with these questions!" Marionette exclaimed "Baxter, please ask something that isn't stupid" he continued

"Ok, on a scale from one to ten...how beautiful am I?" Baxter asked, Marionette groaned loudly

"0" Randy replied

"I think you're obviously a ten" Beth said in a somewhat forced tone, she knew she needed his vote.

"I know I am" Baxter said in a smug tone

"Freddy" Marionette said in a less enthused tone than before

"Ok, if you won, and had the option to donate half of your winnings to charity, would you?" Freddy asked

"Of course" Beth said "It's a very nice thing to do, I planned on donating some anyway" she continued, Randy shrugged

"Yeah, I mean if I knew they were a legit charity" He said, Freddy nodded

"Understandable" He said.

"Chica, what about you?" Marionette said curiously

"Ok, um, what was your favorite challenge you took part in this season?" Chica asked

"My favorite has to be the High School Musical one, I loved performing Right Her, Right Now with Damien" Beth replied with a smile as she looked at Damien, he smiled back

"That was really adorable" Chica said "Randy?" She continued

"None of them, they all irritated me" Randy replied

"Moving on, from one chicken to another, Cheek ask your question" Marionette started "And please make it even a little interesting" he continued, Cheek rolled her eyes at him.

"Randy, Beth what do the two of you plan on doing with the money?" Cheek asked

"That's easy" Beth started "For starters I'm starting my second year of collage without having to worry about being in debt" she continued "And I'm donating a small chuck of it to charity, and what's left is going in a savings account for when I start a family" she finished, the audience started cheering and clapping for her.

"Me, I'm upgrading from the closet sized apartment I live in now to something...more condoy" Randy started "Next, I-" he continued before stopping and looking around at all the eyes on "Next, I have a friend that I know could use some of the money...so I'm going to help him and his family out" he finished, almost everyone in the studio awed at that.

"Aww, big tough Randy actually does have a heart!" Marionette exclaimed

"Shut up, Nester" Randy said in an annoyed tone, Marionettes smile was quickly wiped off of his face

"Stop calling me that!" He exclaimed "Brent, hurry up" he continued before crossing his arms.

"Ok, if you could have based one of the challenges off of any movie or tv show that didn't get picked these season, what movie or show would it be?" Brent asked

"Friday the 13th" Randy said "My favorite scary movie" he continued

"I have to say...the tv show Game of Thrones" Beth said

"That is a fantastic show" Buddy said, Beth nodded

"It is" She said

"Alright, moving on..." Marionette started "Autumn, you're up" he continued

"I have one, what would you do if you knew some that was dating someone else that you didn't feel was right for them and you were just trying to look out for them and they got mad at you?" Autumn asked

"This is none of my business" Randy said before looking the other way

"You admit you were wrong and apologize" Beth said in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms, Autumn look down too

"Ok, Beth-" She started before stopping and looking back up at her sister "I was wrong and I'm sorry for saying Damien isn't good enough for you" she continued "You're my little sister, so, I suppose, no one will ever be good enough for you...to me" she finished, Beth turned back to her sister and smiled before standing up, walking over to her and hugging her, the whole audience Awed again.

"I forgive you, Autumn" Beth said, Marionette let out a fake gag before looking away.

"Next!" He exclaimed "Max, hurry it up" he continued

"Ok ok, um...uh-" Max started as he tried thinking of a good question to ask, Marionette was motioning for him to continue "Um...Oh, I got one!" He exclaimed happily "What was your favorite part about being on the show?!" He asked

"Everyone that I met!" Beth replied happily "I've said before that some of you guys have become more close to me than the friends I have back home" she continued "And for only knowing you guys a couple of months, that's insane!" She finished, Randy sat there in silence as he thought about his answer.

"What about you Randy?!" Max asked in an excited tone, Randy couldn't help but give a little smile before sighing.

"I have to agree with Beth on this one" Randy said "That's all I'm saying" he continued

"Big bad Randy, only further proving that he is indeed, a big softy" Marionette said

"Stop saying that!" Randy exclaimed "I'm not a softy!" He continued

"Sure you're not, big guy" Marionette said with a smile on his face "Next up we have Gold-" he was saying before quickly being interrupted

"-I don't have a question for them and I'm not going to waste my time and come up with one either" Goldie said, Marionette shrugged

"Ok, Damien" He said

"I actually have two questions...one, what do you plan on doing when this season is over?" Damien asked "And two, Beth, are you busy tonight?" He continued, Beth smiled

"I'm free" She replied, Damien smiled back "And I plan on, finishing school and hopefully getting a good paying job and maybe even starting a family" she continued, winking at Damien at the end, he blushed a deep deep shade of red.

"Like I said, I'm getting my own condo and maybe...just maybe looking in to this college thing that apparently all of you are already doing" Randy said, Damien nodded.

"And finally...FINALLY...last but not least...Roxy" Marionette said

"It's about time" Roxy started "I want to know *Buzzer*- " she was saying before a buzzer went off

"-And unfortunately we are out of time for questions!" Marionette exclaimed to the annoyance of Roxy "It's time to vote and decide which one of these two competitors gets the season victory and the one hundred million dollar grand prize!" He continued.

"Finally" Beth and Randy said in unison.

"We're going to let our competitors vote, and we'll determine who fought this hard to walk away with that boat load of cash!" Marionette exclaimed

"Where are we going to be voting?" Chica asked, Marionette smiled at her

"Right in there!" He exclaimed as Nightmare wheeled a porta potty onto the stage

"Seriously?" Freddy said curiously, Marionette nodded

"We're kinda low on funds at the moment" He said as he shrugged

"Hmm, I wonder why" Katy said

"Anyway, you're each going to take turns going in there and voting for which of the two finalists you want to walk away a millionaire!" Marionette exclaimed "So get to it, I have a late flight to catch" he continued.

(Confessional -Brent)

"I don't have anything at all against Beth" Brent started as he pulled one of the sticky notes off of the wall and picked up the pen "But I have to give my vote to Randy" he continued as he wrote Randy's name on the sticky note.

(Switch to -Autumn)

"I think we all know who my vote is going to" Autumn said as she pulled one of the sticky notes off of the wall and wrote on it.

(Switch to -Foxy)

"Aye, tis be'a tough choice" Foxy started as picked up the pen and looked towards the sticky notes "But I tink I know who me vote is goin' ta" he continued as he quickly jotted a name down on the sticky note.

(Switch to -Katy)

"Even though he's stubborn as all heck, Randy still gets my vote" Katy said as she grabbed a sticky note and quickly wrote Randy's name down.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy walked into the porta potty, shut the door and yanked one of the sticky notes off of the wall.

"If you think I'm telling which one of them I'm picking, you're wrong" She said as she looked into the camera.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"I don't have a problem with neither Beth nor Randy-" Freddy started before pulling down one of the sticky notes "But...I know who needs my vote more" he continued as he wrote a name down on his sticky note.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Sorry, Beth" Cheek said as she grabbed a sticky note and wrote a name down on it "Hope you don't hate me too much" she continued.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie gloomily walked into the porta potty and slammed the door before grabbing a sticky note, he stood there staring at it before a small grin grew on his face and he quickly wrote a name down.

(Switch to -Max)

"Oh, man...I like both Beth and Randy" Max said as he stared at the sticky notes "I know I can only vote for one, but this is a hard decision to make" he continued "I don't like taking sides...but I know who I'm picking" he finished before writing a name down on the sticky note.

(Switch to -Damien)

"This ones easy, bro" Damien started as he grabbed a sticky not "Beth, no doubt, gets my vote" he continued as he wrote Beth's name on it.

(Confessional End)

"And that's it!" Marionette exclaimed "Voting is over and all of the votes have been placed in this very nice empty chicken tub!" He continued "It's still greasy and everything!" He finished

"Lovely" Lizzy said

"Now lets find out who's walking out of here with that cash!" Marionette exclaimed "First vote is for...Randy" he continued as he pulled the first vote out of the bucket "Next...we have one for Beth" he continued pulling another vote out.

Randy and Beth both smiled every time they heard their names being called...

"One for Randy...and another for Randy-" Marionette said, Randy had a smirk on his face "And another for Beth" he continued, Beth let out a little smile "Oh look, another for Randy" he said, Randy's smirk grew wider "And one for...Goldie" he said with a very unamused look on his face as he looked at the grinning bear.

"Next one is for...Randy" Marionette said, at this point a doubtful look grew on Beth's face "And finally another for Beth" he continued

"Hurry up, will ya?!" Roxy exclaimed

"This is one of the most dramatic moments in the history of the show and you aren't going to ruin this for me!" Marionette exclaimed "Now sit back, shut up, and let me do my job!" He continued, Roxy gave him a very annoyed look as she crossed her arms "Now, it currently a tie and there three votes left in the bucket" he said, Randy and Beth looked at each other before looking back at Marionette.

"The next vote is for...Randy" Marionette started, Randy slowly nodded as Beth started sinking back in the throne "And the next one goes to... Beth" he continued instantly causing Beth to shoot back up "There is only one vote left, and that vote will determine the winner" he finished.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Randy and Beth were both more nervous than they had been since they started the show. There was a lot on the line, and they both knew it.

Beth looked over at Damien who gave her a reassuring smile, that seemed to help her a little...but she was still nervous as heck.

Randy on the other hand, didn't take his eyes off of Marionette and the bucket with the last vote in it.

(Music Gets Even More Dramatic)

Marionette stood there with a large smile on his face, staring at Beth and Randy.

He slowly lowered his hand into the bucket and placed his fingers over the final vote.

"And the winner of Total Drama Showdown is-" Marionette started before stopping as he slowly started lifting the final vote up out of the bucket.

At this point everyone in the studio was dead silent, not daring to make any sort of sound as the heavy tension filled the room.

Marionette pulled the final vote up out of the bucket, before tossing the bucket aside, and eyeing the vote.

He stayed silent for several seconds as he stared at the vote, before lowering it and looking back at Randy and Beth.

"...Beth!" Marionette finally exclaimed

"Oh my gosh!" Beth yelled as she jumped up out of the throne with her arms up, Damien shot up from his seat and ran over to her, swept her into his arms and spun around.

The whole audience was erupting with cheers and clapping as confetti started falling from the ceiling.

Randy had leaned forward in the throne, put his hands together, and looked down at the floor in disappointment.

Autumn was the next one to her feet, she quickly ran over to her sister and pulled her into a hug...

"Congratulations, sister" She said happily

"Thank you!" Beth exclaimed happily as they broke the hug

"Hey, you proved me wrong" Autumn started "Maybe I have been a little hard on you over the past couple of months" she continued "Maybe you were better than me this whole time" she finished, Beth shook her head

"Not better..." She started "Equal" she continued, Autumn smiled before pulling her sister in for another hug.

Randy sighed as he shook his head in disappointment...

"Hey" He heard a voice causing him to look up, he saw Katy walking towards him

"Yeah?" He said curiously

"You might not have won, but you impressed a lot of people this season" Katy said

"Yeah, like who?" Randy asked

"Us" Brent said as he and Cheek walked up "Man, you did fantastic this season" he continued

"Yeah, you definitely deserved to make it this far" Cheek said, Randy gave a small nod

"Hey" Beth said as her and Damien walked up "I'm sorry" she said, Randy shook his off

"Naw, we're good" He said "Enjoy it" he continued "I think if anyone impressed anyone this season it was you" he finished, Beth smiled

"Thank you" She said "Are you too tough for a hug?" She asked, Randy smiled a little before rolling his eyes

"For a hundred million dollars I'm not" He said teasingly, Beth giggled "Come on" he continued as he opened his arms, Beth walked forward into a hug causing the eruption of cheers to return.

Once they broke the hug Beth didn't manage to do anything before someone ran up on stage and pulled her into a hug...

"Congratulations!" The female, revealing herself to be, Super fan, Baby, exclaimed before letting her go and taking off running off stage as a couple security guards chased her.

Beth was standing there just as confused as the others were...

"Well, another amazing season of Total Drama has come to an end!" Marionette exclaimed "Now I have to go buy some more plane tickets so I can start my Hawaiian vacation!" He continued.

The camera zoomed back and got a shot of the stage where Bonnie and Clyde had resurfaced, still locked in a deep make out session, a slew of competitors started gathering around Beth to congratulate her as Goldie angrily watched, and super fan, Baby, was still being chased around the studio by security.

* * *

I decided to write the alternate ending kinda just as a bonus for the people who wanted to see Beth win instead of Randy.

Randy is still the canon winner, but again, figured I'd release this as a little bonus seeing as how I didn't do it last season with Roxy.

But anyways, if you enjoyed this story check out my new Total Drama Spinoff series, Total Drama Before Fazbear, which explains what our favorite competitors were up to before joining the cast of Total Drama Fazbear.


	29. Total Drama Valentine

(Total Drama Valentine Theme Plays)

"Welcome everyone to Total Drama Valentine!" Marionette exclaimed as he appeared on the large stage with white and pink curtains with large red hearts on them as the backdrop "Today on this Total Drama special, we are going to see which of our Total Drama couples, knows each other the best!" He continued as the audience erupted into cheers "But first, lets meet our contestants!" He exclaimed

"First, our first set of love birds from season one, the make out centered Bonnie and Clyde!" Marionette exclaimed, Bonnie and Clyde walked out onto the stage, again locked in a make out session, Marionette rolled his eyes "You two can't do that the whole show" he continued, Clyde waved him off as he and Bonnie walked to their podium "Moving on, next up, Total Dramas most level headed couple. Former Villainous Scouts team leader, Foxy and kickboxing expert, Chica!" He exclaimed, Foxy and Chica walked out onto the stage to a loud eruption of cheers

"Tay really like us" Foxy whispered to Chica who smiled at him as they continued their way to their podium.

"Our third couple, a couple consisting of more of Total Dramas fan favorite participants, Brent and Cheek!" Marionette exclaimed, Brent and Cheek walked onto the stage with another eruption of cheers from the audience. They smiled and waved as they made their way to their podium "Why didn't you guys cheer this loud when I came on stage?" He asked

"Cause tay actually like us" Foxy said to Marionettes annoyance

"Haha funny" He said "Taking Randy's place as being the biggest mutton head?" He asked

"Someone's gotta fill ta void in his absence" Foxy replied as he shrugged

"Well, maybe if he would have spent less time insulting me, then maybe he would have gotten a girlfriend and been able to compete tonight" Marionette said

"He was too busy winnin'a hundred million dollars ta worry 'bout gettin'a girlfriend" Foxy replied

"Something the two of you don't have in common" Marionette said

"Aye, I wanted ta-" Foxy was saying before being interrupted

"Introducing our next couple, one fan favorite and one...uh...that was also there...Freddy and Polly!" Marionette exclaimed, Freddy and Polly walked onto the stage to a loud set of cheers, not as loud as previous couples...but it was still a good reaction "And finally, arguably Total Dramas most popular couple, they both somehow made it to the final three this past season, give it up for Damien and Total Drama Showdown runner up, Beth!" He exclaimed, Damien and Beth happily walked onto the stage, paw in paw, to a huge reaction from the audience.

Beth and Damien walked to the final podium and stood behind it as the cheers continued.

"Now that the competitors are all here, lets get down to the rules of the game!" Marionette exclaimed "The rules are actually quit simple, contestants will each be asked a series of questions about their significant other, which ever couple can answer the most questions correct...wins!" He continued

"What do we get if we win?" Chica asked, Marionette smiled

"Cupidmare, tell them what they'll win!" He exclaimed, as he did Nightmare, dressed in a white diaper with small red heart pins keeping it closed, and holding a gold bow with heart shaped arrows, flew in over the audience.

Everyone broke out into laughter when they saw him...

"One lucky team will be rewarded with a candle lit dinner for two with food provided by Cupid himself, before enjoying a relaxing couples boat ride on the river and underneath the stars" Nightmare explained in an unenthusiastic voice

"The winning team will also be rewarded with a nice bucket to carry on the boat with them, because after eating Nightmares cooking, you're going to need it" Marionette said, Nightmare growled before shooting an arrow at him, Marionette ducked before it hit him though "Come on, Cupid has better aim than that" he continued, only further annoying the already annoyed bear

"Keep running your mouth and I'll shove this bow somewhere you don't like things being shoved!" Nightmare exclaimed, Marionette gulped

"Ok, uh-moving on" Marionette started "Lets get this kicked off with our first question!" He continued causing the audience to cheer "Clyde, your question is-" He started before stopping when he realized Bonnie and Clyde were still in the middle of making out "Clyde" he said again, once again being ignored.

Marionette closed his eyes and took a deep breath...

"CLYDE!" He yelled, startling the rabbit.

Clyde nearly jumped out of his fur as he and Bonnie finally separated for the first time since walking out onto the stage...

"Wha-?!" He exclaimed in a panicked tone as he looked around

"Clyde, your first question... What is Bonnie's favorite way to sleep?" Marionette asked

"That ones easy" Clyde started "In her underwear and one of my shirts" he continued with a successful smile on his face, Bonnie blushed a deep shade of red as the whole audience ''Ooh'd''

Marionette pinched his forehead and shook his head...

"Clyde, I don't mean what does she wear when she sleeps..." Marionette started "I mean what position does she like to sleep in" he continued

"Oh" Clyde said in embarrassment "On her side with one arm tucked underneath her pillow" he continued

*Ding*

A loud ding was heard letting Clyde know that he got the answer right...

"Correct" Marionette said in a tone that already said he was done with this special "Moving on to Freddy" he continued "Freddy, your question is... What is Polly's favorite thing to do in her free time?" He asked

Freddy glanced at Polly before replying...

"She likes reading... Like I do" Freddy replied

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed, Freddy gave a single nod and smile "Alright, moving on" he continued "Brent, your question is... Who is Cheeks favorite Disney character?" He asked

"Simba from The Lion King" Brent replied

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed "Next question is for Foxy!" He exclaimed "Foxy, who taught Chica how to kickbox?" He asked

"Her father" Foxy replied

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed "Guys, you're on a roll! Can Damien give you all a clean sweep?" He asked, the four guys who already answered looked at Damien who nervously chuckled "Damien, What is Beth's favorite color?" He asked, Damien looked at Beth who was staring at him as she waited for the answer

"B...l...u...e?" Damien said curiously, everything stayed quite for several seconds before...

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed, the audience started cheering as Damien sighed in relief "Ladies, are you ready to see if you know your men as well as they do you?" He asked, the females nodded "Alright, then our next question is for Bonnie" he continued "Bonnie, same question Clyde was given, how does Clyde like to sleep?" He asked

"On his stomach with his but in the air" Bonnie replied

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed

"What kind of question is that though?" Bonnie asked "You couldn't think of any other question besides that one?" She continued

"No, now moving on" Marionette started "Polly, what does Freddy like to do in his free time?" He asked

"I think Freddy answered that already, he likes reading" Polly replied

*Ding*

"And you're correct!" Marionette exclaimed "Freddy, next time don't answer her question for her" he continued

"Hey, it's not my fault, I didn't know we were going to be given the same question" Freddy said

"Sure you didn't" Marionette said

"But I-" Freddy was saying before being interrupted

"Whatever, moving on" Marionette started "Cheek, who is Brent's favorite Disney character?" He asked

"Woody from Toy Story" Cheek replied

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed, Brent nodded approvingly as Cheek glanced at him "Next question is for Chica" he continued "Since Foxy doesn't do kickboxing, we had to come up with a somewhat different question for you" he explained

"Ok" Chica said as she nodded

"So, your question is... Who trained Foxy how to sword fight?" Marionette asked

"That would be his Uncle Jack" Chica replied

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed "And finally, Beth" he continued "What is Damien's favorite color?" He asked

"Green" Beth replied

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed "So ladies, you did better than I expected" he continued

"What is that supposed to mean?" Polly asked

"Did you not think we knew simple stuff like our boyfriends favorite color or what they like to do in their free time?" Bonnie asked

"No...I-uh" Marionette nervously stuttered

"You what?" Cheek said curiously

"I...I- it's time for the next round!" Marionette exclaimed "None of you have missed a question yet, can you keep the streak alive?!" He asked "Starting this round with, Clyde!" He exclaimed "Clyde, what is Bonnie's mothers name?" He asked, Clyde froze as he stared ahead, after several seconds he slowly turned to look at Bonnie, who had her arms crossed and an expectant look on her face.

"Uh..." Clyde started "K-e-l-l-y?" He replied a little unsure

*Buzzer*

"Nope!" Marionette exclaimed

"You don't remember my mothers name?!" Bonnie yelled as she slapped at Clyde's arm

"The correct answer is, Betty" Marionette replied "Ouch, lets see if Freddy can do any better" he continued "Freddy, Polly enjoys reading, what is her favorite book?" He asked

"Charlotte's Web" Freddy replied

*Buzzer*

"And you are incorrect!" Marionette exclaimed

"Wait, what?!" Freddy said confused "I could've sworn you told me Charlotte's Web is favorite book" he continued

"No, I told you Charlotte's Web was a book my mom read me when I was a little cub" Polly replied "My favorite book is To Kill a Mocking Bird" she continued before crossing her arms, Freddy nervously rubbed the back of his neck

"Moving right along, Brent, your up!" Marionette exclaimed "What is Cheek's favorite flavor of ice cream?" He asked

"Chocolate" Brent replied

*Buzzer*

"Nope!" Marionette exclaimed, Brent looked surprised at this

"Are you serious?" He asked as he looked from Marionette to Cheek who was staring at him

"My favorite ice cream is strawberry" Cheek replied

"Oh, my bad" Brent said before letting out a nervous chuckle

"You guys are doing awful!" Marionette exclaimed "Lets see if Foxy can break the curse!" He continued "What is Chica's favorite movie series?" He asked

"Uh..." Foxy started as he glanced over to Chica before looking back at Marionette "I know tis" He continued as he thought about his answer "Twilight?" He replied

*Buzzer*

"Incorrect!" Marionette exclaimed

"Twilight?!" Chica exclaimed

"So... Tats not it?" Foxy asked, Chica shook her head before looking away from him

"Fellas, you guys are doing...awful" Marionette said

"It's your fault" Freddy said

"Hey, you can't blame me because you guy don't know anything about your girlfriends" Marionette said, the audience "Ooh'd" at that "Unlike all of you, I actually got to know my girl" he continued

"Blow up dolls don' count as girls" Foxy said, the audience broke out into laughter.

Marionette stood there with an unamused look on his face...

"Your insults aren't as clever as Randy's" He said in a pouty tone

"Maybe not, bu' at least I be tryin" Foxy replied

"Whatever, moving on to Damien" Marionette said "Damien, what is Beth's favorite season in the year?" He asked

"Spring?" Damien said curiously

*Buzzer*

"Nope, just like the other four guys" Marionette said

"Oh, dang" Damien said before looking at Beth

"My favorite season is fall" Beth said

"I'm sorry" Damien apologized

"It's ok" Beth said with a smile

"You're not mad?" Marionette asked, Beth shook her head "That's no fun" he continued "Lets just... Move on to the ladies" he said "Bonnie, same question I asked Clyde... What's his mothers-" he was asking before being cut off

"-Judith" Bonnie said, staring at Clyde as she did, Clyde nervously looked at her...

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed "Clyde, learn your girlfriend's moms name" he continued "Moving on, Polly, what is Freddy's favorite book?" He asked

"War and Peace" Polly replied

*Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed

"How did you know that?" Freddy asked

"I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to" Polly replied

"Girls seem to know more about the boys than the boys do the girls" Marionette said "Lets see if Cheek can keep it going" he continued "Cheek, what is Brent's favorite flavor of ice cream?" He asked

"Vanilla" Cheek replied

*Ding*

"Correct!" Marionette exclaimed

"Now I feel like a jerk for not knowing yours" Brent said

"Well, you know it now" Cheek replied

"Moving on, Chica, what is Foxy's favorite movie series?" Marionette asked

"Pirates of the Caribbean" Chica replied

*Ding*

"Of course it is!" Marionette exclaimed "Bro, Twilight?" He said curiously to Foxy "Nobody likes those movies" he finished

"Sorry, geez" Foxy said

"And lastly for round two, Beth!" Marionette started "What is Damien's favorite season of the year?" He asked

"Summer" Beth replied

*Ding*

"Correct!" Marionette exclaimed "Moving on to round three!" He continued "Clyde, what is Bonnie's favorite song?" He asked

"Firework by Katy Perry" Clyde replied

*Buzzer*

"Nope!" Marionette exclaimed

"Why would a Katy Perry song be my favorite song?!" Bonnie exclaimed

"I-I don't know, I thought you liked that song" Clyde replied

"Clyde, my man, you really suck at this!" Marionette exclaimed

"Shut up!" Clyde exclaimed, Marionette grinned at him

"Freddy, you're up" Marionette said as he looked from Clyde to Freddy "Freddy, what was Polly's favorite subject in school?" He asked

"English" Freddy replied

*Buzzer*

"Wrong!" Marionette exclaimed

"You're joking" Freddy said

"Nope!" Marionette replied, Freddy looked at Polly who now looked more annoyed with him "Brent, lets see if you can somehow manage to actually keep your girlfriend" he continued

"Shut up and ask the question" Brent said, getting more and more fed up as minutes passed

"Brent, how old was Cheek when she got her first kiss?" Marionette asked, Brent looked at him surprised when he asked the question

"You can't be serious with that question" Brent said

"Yep, I am" Marionette replied, Brent rubbed his forehead and shook his head at the ridiculous question

"I don't know, twelve?" He reluctantly replied

*Buzzer*

"Twelve?!" Cheek exclaimed as she slapped Brent's shoulder

"Hey, what did I say?!" Brent asked

"What, do you think I wasn't attractive enough to get someone to kiss me before I was twelve?!" Cheek exclaimed

"N-no I didn't mean it like that!" Brent replied

"Things are starting to get interesting!" Marionette exclaimed "Foxy, your turn!"

"I don' know if I want ta play tis anymore" Foxy said

"Too bad!" Marionette exclaimed "Foxy, what is Chica's favorite kind of pizza?" He asked, Foxy stood there a minute thinking before replying

"Cheese and pepperoni?" He replied

*Buzzer*

"Wrong!" Marionette exclaimed

"I've told you a million times that my favorite pizza is pepperoni, sausage, and green pepper" Chica said "You never listen to me" she continued

"Come on, Chica, it's just stupid pizza toppings" Foxy said, as he did everyone gasped and went wide eyed as they stared at him and Chica.

"J-just stupid pizza toppings?" Chica said in a low, but angry voice.

"Uh... Chica?" Foxy said curiously

"They aren't just stupid pizza toppings!" Chica yelled in Foxy's face, Foxy fell down to the floor and stared up at Chica in shock.

Chica stood there, eye twitching, as she glared down at her boyfriend...

"Dang, Foxy messed up" Clyde muttered

"Oh, and you didn't?!" Bonnie exclaimed

"What?" Clyde said curiously

"Don't act like you don't know my moms name!" Bonnie exclaimed "And for someone reason think that I love Katy Perry!" She continued

"Come on, it was an honest mistake" Clyde said

"Forgetting your girlfriends moms name is an honest mistake?!" Bonnie yelled

"It could happen!" Clyde replied

"And you, thinking its ok not to know the simplest things about me!" Polly yelled at Freddy

"Polly, you're over reacting here" Freddy said

"I am not!" Polly exclaimed "I told you my favorite subject in school was science!" She continued

"So, I forgot, big deal" Freddy replied

"It is a big deal when it's obvious that you don't listen to me!" Polly yelled

"And why do you think I was twelve before I got my first kiss?!" Cheek asked

"Because I don't know when you got your first kiss and it was a guess!" Brent replied

"And twelve was the first number that came to mind?!" Cheek asked

"Yes, it was!" Brent replied "It's just a stupid number, I don't care how old you where when you got your first kiss!" He continued

"Oh, you don't?!" Cheek exclaimed

Marionette stood with a smile on his face as he watched the couples argue...

Damien and Beth looked at each other before looking back at all of the others...

"Hey!" Beth yelled, no one listened "Hey!" She repeated only to once again be ignored

"HEY!" Damien yelled as loud as he could, finally silencing everyone

"It's Valentines day, the day you and your significant other are supposed to celebrate the love you share for each other" Beth started "Not argue and yell at each other because someone doesn't know what the other persons favorite subject in school was, or how old someone was when they got their first kiss" she continued

"Look, we're out of here" Damien started "We don't want that Nightmare cooking, boat ride date" he continued "We're going to grab a bite to eat and go see a movie, so we'll see you all...eventually" he finished before taking Beth's paw

"Good luck" Beth said before her and Damien walked off the stage and out of the studio, everyone else stood in silence.

"They're right" Brent said before looking at Cheek "I don't like arguing with you, especially not about stupid stuff like this" he continued

"I don't like arguing with you either" Cheek said before hugging Brent, the audience awed at that

"Come on, I'm going to by you a six foot tall teddy bear and take you out to dinner" Brent said as he extended his arms towards Cheek, she giggled and took it before the two walked off stage and out of the studio.

"Chica, I guess I was'a bit of'a jerk" Foxy said "Do ye want ta get out'a here?" He asked, Chica smiled and nodded

"Yes, yes I do" She replied before taking Foxy's hand and walking off the stage with him.

"Wait, all of you guys can't just leave... We're in the middle of a show" Marionette said

"Take your show and stuff it" Freddy said "You tried ruining our relationships, on Valentines day" he continued

"Yeah, we're leaving" Polly said before grabbing Freddy's arm and pulling him towards the exit.

Marionette watched as they disappeared out the exit, before looking back at Bonnie and Clyde.

"We'll I guess-" Marionette was saying before stopping when Bonnie and Clyde continued on with their make out session from earlier "And of course" he said "Do you know what, I'm done, specials over, I'm leaving" he finished before taking the mic off of his top, dropping it, and walking towards the exit.

Bonnie and Clyde continued their make out session as everyone in the audience started leaving too, eventually leaving the two rabbits alone in the studio.

* * *

(Poll: Which of these five Total Drama couples is your favorite?)

So I decided to write this chapter in place of a chapter of Total Drama Before Fazbear, just as another bonus holiday special.

I know Valentines day was three days ago, but decided late in the week that I actually wanted to write a chapter like this.

It's kinda short, but figured it would be something fun to write.

So I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next week when I pick Total Drama Before Fazbear back up!


	30. Chasing Celebrities Reunion Special

(Chasing Celebrities Intro Plays)

"Good evening, everyone! I'm Lola but my friends call me Lolbit!" A white and orange vixen with purple makeup exclaimed

"And I'm Ennard!" A man wearing a white mask with a red nose and a silver suit exclaimed

"And welcome to this epic drama filled edition of-" Lolbit started

"-Chasing Celebrities!" They exclaimed in unison

(Cues Theme Music)

"Welcome back!" Lolbit exclaimed "Tonight, we thought we'd pay tribute to the brave competitors that somehow managed to put up with two seasons of nasty food-" she started

"Very dangerous challenges-" Ennard said

"-And lots-" Lolbit started

"-And lots-" Ennard started

"Of drama!" They exclaimed at the same time

"On both Total Drama Fazbear and it's movie themed sequel, Total Drama Showdown" Lolbit said

"That's right!" Ennard exclaimed "We are going to be catching up with Freddy, Goldie, Baxter, Mike, Lizzy, Buddy, Brent, Cheek, Jeremy, Axel, Damien, Bonnie, Beth, Autumn, Clyde, Foxy, Roxy, Polly, Chica, Max, Krystal, Springtrap, Katy, and Randy and see what they've been up to since Total Drama came to an end!" He continued

"Yes, you heard that right!" Lolbit exclaimed "For the past six months, our highly skilled team of undercover gossip reporters have been suuuper busy tracking down and catching up with everyone's favorite competitors!" She continued

"Andtonight, you're going to see what adventures they've been up to!" Ennard exclaimed

"And then, later ontonight, the competitors are all going to be meeting up again for the first time since the season ended and discussing with us what they plan on doing with the fame they acquired from the show!" Lolbit exclaimed

"You'll hear the story about how the skater boy found love, what jealousy did to Clonnie, find out which competitor just graduated collage, and how another got out of debt!" Ennard exclaimed

"From dud to stud, our first comic book obsessed competitor went from having no girlfriend to having two!" Lolbit exclaimed

"That's right, When our crew met up with Axel, he was on a date...with two girls!" Ennard exclaimed

(Clip Plays)

Axel was dressed in a suit with two females, one cat and one dog, hooked around his arms.

"Hey, Axel! How's life been?" The reporter asked as he approached the very happy dog

"Bro, amazing!" Axel exclaimed "I've got two babes!" He continued as he looked back and fourth between the two females on his arms "Candy, Charlotte, say hi" he finished

"Hi" Candy and Charlotte said in unison as they smiled into the camera

"Two babes, Charlotte likes skateboarding, Candy likes comics...it's like...I died and went to heaven!" Axel exclaimed happily, both Candy and Charlotte smiled at him

"Yo, Axeman, glad you could make it!" A, so high his head was in the clouds, gray and black wolf exclaimed as he walked up and high fived Axel

"Sup, bro!" Axel exclaimed

"Clubs waitin' on you, man!" The wolf exclaimed "Lets get in there" he continued

"Sorry, bro, gotta cut this interview short" Axel started "My babes and I, need to get inside and get this party started!" He continued before howling, a group of people around that were waiting to get into the club started cheering.

Axel, Charlotte, and Candy all turned and followed Axel's friend into the club as the crowed continued to cheer.

The cameraman tried to follow the group in, but was stopped by the large gorilla bouncer...

"Not on the list" The gorilla said in a deep voice as he stared at the camera man

"I'm here filming for a show" The cameraman said

"Don't care- not on the list" the gorilla replied

"But I-" The camera man was saying before quickly being cut off

"NOT ON THE LIST, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" The gorilla yelled causing the camera man to take off running in the other direction.

(Clip Ends)

"Wow! Axel went from party clown to party animal!" Lolbit exclaimed

"That's what being famous will do to you!" Ennard said happily

"Axel might've used his fame for the party life, but others have let fame get to their head!" Lolbit exclaimed

"After Total Drama Showdown, Baxter, used his so called "good looks" to become a model!" Ennard exclaimed

(Clip Plays)

Baxter was standing in front of a plain white backdrop posing, as a slew of camera men took pictures.

"Get my good side" Baxter said as he turned to his right

"Looking good, Baxter" One of the camera men said as he snapped another picture

"As always" Baxter replied

After several more minutes of picture taking, the cameraman finally walked up to Baxter as he was making his way back to the makeup trailer.

"Baxter, may I get a word with you?" The cameraman asked, Baxter looked at him

"Of course you may" Baxter replied in an arrogant tone as he turned towards the camera

"How did you come across this modeling agency?" The cameraman asked

"I'm beautiful, I didn't come across them, they came to me" he replied "They knew they needed someone...especially beautiful for their next project" he continued

"And that's what you're working on right now?" The cameraman asked

"Of course it is" Baxter replied "Why else would I be here?" He asked

"Baxter, we need to redo your makeup" One of the makeup artists said as she walked up to Baxter

"One second, Helen, can't you see I'm in the middle of an interview?" Baxter asked rhetorically

"I'm sorry, Baxter, but your next shoot starts in fifteen minutes" Hellen replied

"Oh, alright" Baxter said before looking back at the cameraman "I think I've blessed you with enough of my beautifully perfect good looks for the day" he continued "I have somewhere to be" he finished before walking away, leaving the cameraman standing there.

(Clip Ends)

"You know...Baxter is kinda cute" Lolbit said causing Ennard to look at her

"Don't you mean...beautiful?" He asked

"No, no...I meant cute" Lolbit said

"You know who else is cute?" Ennard asked

"Who?" Lolbit said curiously, Ennard smiled at her

"Total Drama Power Couple, Brent and Cheek of course!" He exclaimed, Lolbit looked away nervously

"O-oh...I knew that" She said, trying to play cool

"Who did you think I was talking about?" Ennard asked

"Oh...no one" Lolbit replied causing Ennard to shrug

"Anyway, after Total Drama Showdown both Brent and Cheek returned home and continued on with their current college duties!" He exclaimed

"Of course, they would fly out and see each other every couple of weeks" Lolbit said

"But not without a slew of ''supporters'' watching their every move!" Ennard exclaimed.

(Clip Plays)

Brent and Cheek, who were dressed incredibly well, were happily walking towards the restaurant that Brent had made reservations for to celebrate.

"OMG! Brent! Cheek!" A girl exclaimed as she ran up to them "I love you guys!" She yelled, Brent and Cheek gave her a smile

"Thank you" Brent said "Always a pleasure to meet a fan" he continued, the girl squealed

"Can I get a picture with you guys?!" She asked

"Sure" They said in unison, the girl squealed once more before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

Brent and Cheek quickly posed with her as she took a selfie of the small group.

"Thank you!" The girl exclaimed

"No problem" Brent said

"Have a nice night" Cheek said

"You guys, too!" The girl exclaimed before happily taking off in the direction she had come from, Brent and Cheek just kinda laughed it off before they started back towards the restaurant.

"Brent! Cheek!" The cameraman exclaimed as he ran out from behind the bush he had been hiding behind, Brent and Cheek stopped and turned towards him as he quickly approached them

"Oh, another guy with a camera" Brent said

"You two are dressed very nicelytonight" The cameraman complimented

"Thank yo-" Cheek was saying before being cut off

"-Where are you guys going?" The cameraman asked, Cheek just stood there staring at the expectant cameraman

"We're going to have dinner" Brent replied

"This restaurant looks very fancy" The cameraman started "Special occasion?" He asked, Brent sighed before looking at Cheek who looked like she was growing impatient

"Yes, I finished my collage classes and graduated" Brent replied "Now, if you don't mind, we are going to go and enjoy our dinner" he continued before taking Cheeks hand and walking into the restaurant.

(End Clip)

"Wow, Brent seemed very rude there at the end" Lolbit said

"Maybe he had a bad day or something" Ennard started "But he's not the only one thats had a bad day...or days...since Total Drama Showdown ended" he continued

"How about Goldie?!" Lolbit asked "It's seems like everywhere he goes now, he gets booed, trash thrown at him, and insulted!" She continued "The fans just won't leave him alone" she finished

"He's even lost his temper on them a few times" Ennard started "We've been keeping count of how many cameras he's smashed, and have gathered a total of eighty three!" He continued

(Clip Plays)

Goldie was on his way out of the grocery store with a couple of bags in his hand when someone started yelling at him.

"You suck, Goldie!" Someone yelled, Goldie just ignored them as he continued the walk to his car.

He was almost there when a group of cameramen, minus the Chasing Celebrities one, swarmed him...

"Goldie! Goldie! What did you buy?!" One of them asked as Goldie tried to push his way through

"None of your business" He replied irritably

"Goldie! Where's Freddy?!" Another cameraman asked

"What's Freddy been up to?!" Another one yelled

"If you want to know so bad, why don't you go and bother him" Goldie replied "Now leave me alone" he continued as he continued trying to shove passed the cameramen.

He had reached his car and was trying to put his bags in the back, when someone threw a rock and cracked his window.

Goldie went wide eyed as he looked around, the men with the cameras were still swarming him...and that's when he got fed up...

"Goldie! When did-" one was asking before Goldie smacked the camera out of his hands "Hey!" He exclaimed

"I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Goldie yelled as he shoved the group of men out of his way and climbed in his car

"You suck!" Someone yelled

"Freddy's better!" Another person yelled

Goldie backed out of the parking lot, not caring if he hit any of the what he called "Paparazzi Scum" and sped away.

(End Clip)

"Wow, he's not all too kind to his fans" Lolbit said

"I know! Dude needs to take a chill pill" Ennard said

"Now it's time to move on from anger...to jealousy" Lolbit said

"Our next couple has been going through a really rough patch in their relationship over the last couple of months" Ennard started "With their growing fame...and Clyde's good looks...the ladies have been all over him!" He continued

"And Bonnie was not having ANY of it!" Lolbit exclaimed

(Clip Plays)

Bonnie and Clyde were currently hanging out at the beach. Bonnie was lying on her back sunbathing on the towel she brought, while Clyde was playing with a beach ball in the water with some kids that recognized him and Bonnie.

After almost forty-five minutes of playing in the water, Clyde got out to go see what Bonnie was doing.

On his way over to her, a light gold furred bunny, walked up to him.

"You're cute" She said causing Clyde to blush

"T-thanks" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"So, do you want to hit up the bar with me and get a drink?" She asked, Clyde smiled at her before shaking his head

"I-I can't, sorry. I have a girlfriend" He replied, the bunny pouted

"Really?" She asked, Clyde nodded

"Yeah, she's right over-" Clyde was saying as he looked towards Bonnie was now glaring at him and the female bunny "-Uh oh" he continued as Bonnie jumped to her feet and stormed over to the two

"Who are you?" She asked in an annoyed tone, the bunny just ignored her

"So, I'd really like to get a drink sometime" She said as she looked back at Clyde, this only angered Bonnie more.

"Then go get one with someone else you *Bleep*...he's MY boyfriend" Bonnie said causing the bunny to look at her in surprise, Clyde went wide eyed as he continued to stand there nervously.

"Excuse you?!" The bunny said curiously

"No! Excuse you!" Bonnie practically yelled, at this point, people around the beach were now staring at the two female bunnies as they argued.

"B-Bonnie I think we should go" Clyde said trying to get Bonnie's attention

"Bonnie? What kind of dumb old women name is that?" The female bunny asked causing the Clyde to once again go wide eyed as Bonnie got so hot, you could feel the heat coming off of her.

"Uh oh" Clyde said

That's when the cameraman, who was currently hiding behind a large sandcastle, started backing up. He didn't want to get caught in the middle of Bonnie's anger.

Bonnie tackled the other rabbit to the ground, as the two got into a cat fight. It wasn't as much of a 'fight' as it was more of a 'one-sided beating' as Bonnie pummeled the rabbit.

Clyde grabbed her and pulled her away from the other rabbit, giving her enough time to scurry to her feet and take off running in the opposite direction.

"You better run!" Bonnie yelled, she looked back towards Clyde and was getting ready to say something else, when she noticed the cameraman hiding behind the sandcastle "Hey, you! With the camera!" She called, that's when the cameraman took off running as fast as he could.

As he ran, the camera picked up the scene behind him of the still angry Bonnie now chasing him with Clyde trying to catch her.

(Clip Ends)

"Wow, the jealousy is strong with that one" Ennard said

"You can say that again" Lolbit said

"The jealousy is-" Ennard started before being cut off

"-It was a figure of speech" Lolbit said

"Oh" Ennard said "Anyway, moving on" he continued

"After Total Drama, resident bookworm, Buddy, used some of his celebrity charm to do some good for one family" Lolbit started

"That's right, our cameramen caught Buddy on his way into a large office building for a very good reason" Ennard said

(Clip Plays)

Buddy was walking down the sidewalk in a very nice suit. He was on his way into Phillip's old place of employment to try and talk his boss into giving him his job back.

That's the least Buddy felt like he could do considering he hadn't been able to keep his promise about winning that one million dollars.

The cameraman man had been secretly following Buddy for awhile, but Buddy hadn't even noticed him.

Buddy walked into the building he was scheduled to have his meeting in. The cameraman gave him a few seconds before following him in.

Once he was in, he watched Buddy standing by the elevator with a small crowd of people as they waited for the next available lift.

The cameraman lowered his camera, snuck up behind the crowed and followed them into the elevator once it opened.

He obviously did stand out, but no one paid him much attention.

The cameraman stood with his camera lowered, but still fixed onto Buddy.

Buddy stood there fixing the cuffs to his shirt as he waited for his stop. After making three stops in-between and practically emptying out the elevator, it finally opened onto Buddy's stop and he stepped out.

The cameraman again waited a few seconds before following behind.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Clifton's office is?" Buddy asked as he approached the secretary sitting behind the desk

"Do you have a meeting?" The secretary asked, Buddy nodded

"Yes, Ma'am" Buddy replied

"Name?" Secretary asked

"Buddy Bearer" Buddy replied, the secretary quickly typed something into her computer

"Alright, Mr. Bearer, Mr. Clifton is available and I will take you to him" She replied, Buddy nodded as he watched the secretary stand up and walk around the desk "If you'll follow me" she continued as she motioned Buddy to follow.

The cameraman had snuck passed the secretary desk and started following Buddy and the secretary down the hallway, but didn't make it far before being stopped by security.

"Sir, you can't film in here" The guard said as he stopped the cameraman

"I'm filming for a tv show, it's ok" The cameraman replied before trying to walk pass him, the guard quickly stopped him again.

"It's not ok. You can't film in here" The guard replied

"Look, I'm just trying to do my job so get out of my way" The cameraman said in an annoyed tone before once again trying to pass the guard.

"If you don't put the camera down, in going to have to ask you to leave" The guard said

"I'll leave once I get my footage" The cameraman said as he once again tried to get passed the guard, that's when the guard had had enough.

The guard grabbed the cameraman and started dragging him towards the elevator...

"H-hey! Let me go!" The cameraman yelled as he was being dragged to elevator

"I'll let you go as soon as we're outside" The guard replied.

The screaming cameraman had prompted Buddy, Mr. Clifton, and the secretary to all peak from down the hall and see what was going on.

The cameraman aimed the camera down the hall to get one last clip of Buddy before thrown into the elevator.

(Clip Ends)

"Oh man! I'm disappointed!" Ennard exclaimed

"Me too!" Lolbit exclaimed

"I wanted to know what that meeting Buddy had was about!" Ennard exclaimed "The cameraman that was following him should be fired for ruining our chance to find out!" He continued

"I agree with you one hundred percent" Lolbit said "Well, moving on from one disappointment...maybe our next couple can give us more juicy action than Buddy was able to give us" she continued

"Hopefully" Ennard said "After leaving Total Drama, Beth and Damien have tried their very best to not only keep their relationship going, but also keep it out of the media's eyes" he continued

"But, unfortunately for them, being world renowned celebrities was not going to allow that to happen" Lolbit said

(Clip Plays)

Beth and Damien were currently walking around the mall in Beth's hometown. They had no idea that they were being filmed or followed.

They were hanging out for the first time in almost a month. Beth was originally supposed to fly out to where Damien lived, but wasn't able to because of personal matters that had come up.

But Damien was all too determined to see his girlfriend, so he decided to surprise her by flying out there and showing up at her door with a large teddy bear, some roses, and a box of chocolate.

And Beth squeal when he came knocking, annoyed Autumn enough to where they decided to leave the apartment for a few hours. That's how they ended up at the mall.

The cameraman filming them had been following Beth around for awhile, trying to get footage but he wasn't haven't too much success because when Beth wasn't at work, she was at home. And it's not like he could just sneak into her and Autumn's apartment to film here.

And it was only a bonus that Damien had decided to show up.

The cameraman was far enough behind the couple that they didn't notice him. Every time they turned around or looked into a store window display, the cameraman would duck behind a sign or a pillar, or fall into a small crowd of people so he would blend in.

"I like that dress" Beth said as her and Damien stopped in front of store window and looked at the dresses on display

"Think it would look good on" Damien said with a grin, Beth looked at him with smile

"You think so?" She said curiously, Damien nodded

"You'd look good in a hotdog suit" He replied jokingly, causing Beth to giggle

"I bet I would" She replied as her and Damien started walking again, the cameraman quickly started following behind.

After following them around for close to a half an hour, they had decided to get something to eat in the food court.

The cameraman snuck over and hid behind a plant close to the table they had decided to sit at. He stuck the camera just far enough into the plant that he could pick them up on the camera.

Beth was laughing at something Damien had said, but the camera wasn't able to pick up what he had said.

The couple sat there and ate their lunch as they laughed and joked about different things.

Eventually, as the cameraman continued to crouch and film, a couple of kids who were running around being kids, bumped into him send him forwards and his camera completely out the other side of the plant he was hiding behind.

"Dang kids!" He exclaimed

Damien and Beth had seen him fall through and stared at him as he pulled himself out of the plant and stood up with his camera.

"Have you been filming us?" Damien asked, the cameraman stood there not knowing what to say or do

"Can't we ever have a day where someone doesn't spy on us or shove a camera in our faces?" Beth asked

"Dude, I was cool when I caught you filming me at the skate park, I was cool when I caught you filming me at the airport, and I was cool when you followed me into the bathroom at movie theater and you tried to ask me a question while I was trying to take a leak..." Damien started "But I'm here trying to enjoy a day out with my girlfriend, who I don't get to see too often. So I would appreciate it if you turned the camera off, and left us alone" he continued

After he finished talking, Damien grabbed Beth's paw in one hand and their trash in the other...

"Lets go" He said to Beth, she nodded as she stood up and they walked away, dropping their trash off as they did.

The cameraman stood there watching them as they disappeared into a crowed of people.

(Clip Ends)

"Wow, I've never seen Damien so...passionate about something" Ennard said, Lolbit had her elbows on the desk and her head resting in her hands as she dreamingly stared at the camera

"I know...it's such a turn on" She said causing Ennard to give her a strange look

"He has a girlfri-" He was saying before being cut off

"-I know...and she's extremely lucky" Lolbit said

"Ok...moving on" Ennard said awkwardly "Moving on from one kitty sister to another. Since leaving Total Drama, Autumn, has really been keeping up with school. Dedicating herself into making sure she finishes" he continued

(Clip Plays)

Autumn was walking to her morning class, unknowingly being followed by a cameraman.

She was walking with her friend, Hallie, they were talking about some project that they had in one of their classes.

This early, the courtyard they had to walk through to get to their classes was almost empty. They usually hung around and waited so they didn't have to deal with the surprising large amount of students heading in all sorts of directions.

It was getting kind of difficult for the cameraman to stay hidden, but he was doing his best.

He followed the two females through the courtyard as they made their way to their classes.

"Does it feel like...we're being watched?" Hallie asked, Autumn looked over at her

"You know...it kinda does" She replied as the two females looked around, the cameraman quickly hid behind a tree.

But he hadn't his fast enough because Autumn had noticed him...

"Hey! Come out here, I saw you hide!" Autumn called as her and Hallie stopped, the cameraman stayed hidden.

"Come out now or I'm coming over there and making you wish you had decided to do anything else besides stalk me today" Autumn called, that's when the cameraman slowly walked out from behind the tree "Who are you and why are you following me?" She asked

"I uh...want to know if I can get an interview from you?" The cameraman nervously asked

"No" Autumn replied "Now get out of here and stop following me" she continued

"Uh...p-please...can I just ask one question?" The cameraman asked

"No, now go...I have to get to class" Autumn replied as her and Hallie started walking again, the cameraman stood there a minute watching them before he started following.

"Autumn, have you-" He was saying, he didn't get to finish before Autumn turned around and pounced him to the ground as the camera went dead.

(Clip Ends)

"Autumn sure doesn't like people following her around with cameras" Ennard said

"For those of you who want to know, the cameraman is ok" Lolbit started "He just suffered a couple cuts, but nothing major" she continued

"Alright, moving on from a low tempered competitor...to one that has inspired a ton of people around the world!" Ennard exclaimed

(Clip Plays)

Springtrap and his girlfriend, Liza, were currently sitting in Springtrap's dressing room. Springtrap was getting ready to go out and give a speech about how he managed to admit his gambling addiction and managed to clean himself up and pay off his debt so he could continued to help his family.

He was use to being on tv at this point, but was still very nervous about going out in front of a million people and admitting the mistakes he had made on live television.

They were sitting there in silence, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yep" Springtrap called, the door slowly opened and a cameraman walked in

"Springtrap, can I get a short interview before you go on?" The cameraman asked

"Uh...yeah, sure" Springtrap replied

"Awesome! I appreciate it" The cameraman said as he closed the door back

"Ok, first...how are you feeling about the speech you are about to give?" The cameraman asked

"Uh...nervous...but I think that was expected" Springtrap replied "I'm just glad my girlfriend is here, she's really keeping my nerves down right now" he continued, Liza smiled at him

"So that's your girlfriend?" The cameraman asked, Springtrap nodded

"Yes, it is" He replied

"Well, it's nice to meet you..." The cameraman started before trailing off

"Liza" Liza replied

"It's nice to meet you, Liza" The Cameraman said

"Nice to meet you too" Liza said

"Ok, Springtrap, I think the world wants to know...have you kept in touch with any of your former peers on Total Drama?" The cameraman asked

"Uh...not many of them...I'll talk to Freddy or Chica everyone once in awhile...but that's about it" Springtrap replied, the cameraman nodded.

He was getting ready to ask another question, when there was a knock on the door...

"Springtrap, you're on" A stage hand said

"Alright, thank you" Springtrap said as he stood up "Uh...sorry to cut this short...but I have to go" he continued as he too Liza's hand and the two walked for the door

"Alright, good luck out there" The cameraman said, Springtrap turned and nodded before he and Liza disappeared down the hallway.

(Clip Ends)

"Wow, Springtrap becoming an inspiration because of the way he cleaned himself up after his gambling addiction" Lolbit said "That is something he should be very proud of" she continued

"He should be!" Ennard exclaimed "Do you know someone else who should be proud of themselves?" He asked

"No, who?" Lolbit said curiously

"Total Drama Fazbear winner, Max!" Ennard exclaimed "After winning Total Drama Fazbear, although Max gave up his million dollars for a season two. Max was still able to not only help his family keep their house, but he was also able to pay his mothers medical bills!" He continued

"What a good boy Max is" Lol bit said

(Clip Plays)

Max was currently on his way back from the hospital cafeteria with Buster, when a cameraman stopped them.

"Max?" He called getting the dogs attention "How is your mother?" He asked

"She's doing good!" Max replied happily "We're able to pay for her treatments and the doctors are saying she is going to beat this cancer!" He continued as his tail wagged

"That's fantastic news" The cameraman said "I'm sure the fans are going to be glad to hear it" he continued "What have you been up to since Total Drama ended?" He asked

"I've been taking care of my mom and my sister" Max replied "Now since I've been on tv, I've been getting job offers everywhere! But since I don't need the money right now, I've been turning them down so I could stay home with my family" he continued

"That's great" the cameraman said "Have you kept in touch with any of your former peers on Total Drama?" He asked

"My peers?" Max said curiously "I didn't have any fruit on Total Drama" he continued

"Peers means people doing the same thing as you...pears is what you're thinking about" Buster said

"Ohhhhh" Max said "Yes! I have!" He exclaimed "I talk to Krystal and Brent and Cheek and Chica and Foxy and Clyde and Damien and Beth and Bonnie and Mike all the time!" He exclaimed happily

"That's cool, that's cool" the cameraman said

"Max, we should probably get back now" Buster said, Max nodded

"Sorry, but we have to go" he said

"That's ok, thank you for your time" the cameraman said

"You're welcome!" Max exclaimed before he and Buster started walking back to his moms room.

(Clip End)

"Wow, incredible" Lolbit started "Max's energy and the way he cares for his family is just the most wonderful thing in the world!" She continued

"He might be full of energy, but our next competitor is not" Ennard said

(Clip Plays)

Roxy, for the most part, had stayed on the television scene. She was currently in the process of filming a guest appearance on an episode of the tv show NCIS.

She was on her way out of the studio parking lot, because she had finished filming her scenes for the episode of the show, when her car was quickly approached by a cameraman.

"Roxy! What are you doing in the studio today?!" The cameraman asked as he held the camera practically in Roxy's face.

"Filming. What do you think I'm here for? To build a flying car?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Can you tell us what show your filming for and what role you will be playing?" The cameraman asked

"No" Roxy replied

"Is it a major movie role?" The cameraman asked, Roxy was now getting very annoyed with his questions.

"I'm not telling you" She replied, irritation apparent in her voice.

"Have you kept in touch with any of the cast of Total Drama?!" The cameraman asked, Roxy laughed

"Why would I?" She asked rhetorically "They didn't care for me, I certainly didn't care for them" she continued

"Are you currently in a relationship?!" The cameraman asked "And if so, with who?" He continued

"None of your business" Roxy replied "I don't come up to you asking if you're in a relationship, so you don't do that to me" she continued

"Roxy! Have you-" The cameraman was saying before being cut off

"-Look, I have somewhere to be and you're holding me up with your ridiculous questions" Roxy started "Why don't you go bother another celebrity instead. There are plenty around" she continued before driving away, leaving the cameraman standing there alone.

(Clip End)

"Has fame got to her head or what?!" Ennard exclaimed

"When you're famous, you get a pass on being a little cocky" Lolbit said

"Fame might have gotten to her head, but there are a small group of competitors fame did not turn into a cocky jerk" Ennard said

"After Total Drama, Lizzy, Krystal, and Mike were all accepted to compete in American Ninja Warrior!" Lolbit exclaimed

"And what a run the trio had!" Ennard exclaimed

(Clip Plays)

Mike, Krystal, and Lizzy had stayed on tv as well and had all been accepted to compete on American Ninja Warrior, for their work on Total Drama.

Mike was eliminated kinda earlier on for the simple fact that...he wasn't that good.

The cameraman had followed him out of the building after he was eliminated, so he could get an interview from him.

"Mike?! How are you feeling after your elimination?" The cameraman asked, Mike sighed

"I'm not happy with it, obviously" Mike replied "I lost...but hey, at least I got to be part of it" he continued

"What are your plans now?" The cameraman asked

"Uh...I don't know actually. I was thinking about trying to get on Celebrity Fear Factor or something...haven't decided yet" Mike replied

"Awesome, thanks for your time" The cameraman said, Mike nodded

"No problem, man" He replied as he continued his walk to his car.

Lizzy was beaten out by Krystal for making it to the finals, and she was majorly disappointed.

"Lizzy! How are you?" The cameraman asked as he approached as she was getting ready to leave the building.

"Not too good" Lizzy replied

"Are you disappointed with the way things went down out there?" The cameraman asked

"Of course I am" Lizzy replied "But I guess I can say if I had to lose to anyone, I'm glad it was Krystal" she continued

"It's not too know that you and Krystal are actually really close friends behind the scenes...is it going to stay like that aftertonight...or is there going to be tension between the two of you?" The cameraman asked

"No no, we're going to be as good as we have always been" Lizzy started "Like I said, if I had to lose to anyone, I'm glad it was Krystal" she continued, the cameraman nodded.

"Well, thank you for your time, Lizzy, and we're sorry about the loss" The cameraman said, Lizzy nodded

"No problem...and thank you" Lizzy said before she continued her walk out of the building.

Krystal had actually on to make it to the finale before being beaten out by the eventual winner.

Krystal was more disappointed that Mike and Lizzy had been, after making it so far only to end up losing.

"Krystal! Can I get an interview?" The cameraman asked as he approached the very disappointed Krystal

"Yeah, sure. We have to make it kind of quick though, I have a plane to catch soon" Krystal replied

"How are you feeling after the loss?" The cameraman asked

"Disappointed, as you would expect" Krystal replied "I was so close to winning, and that one mistake is what ended up costing me" she continued

"What are you planning on doing now?" The cameraman asked, Krystal shrugged

"I guess whatever comes my way" She replied

"Everyone knows that you and Max have a close relationship...have you talked to him lately?" The cameraman asked, Krystal nodded

"I'm actually flying out there to him, that's why I have to catch that plan" She replied

"Cool, cool" The cameraman said "Well, thanks for the interview...and we wish you the best in whatever you plan on doing next" he continued, Krystal nodded

"Thank you" Krystal replied as she continued her walk.

(Clip End)

"I'm surprised that the three of them managed to keep their cool, especially after losing the way they did" Ennard said, Lolbit nodded

"I actually watched that season, and all three of them did a fantastic job!" She exclaimed

"They might have, but our next alumni competitor didn't at what he tried to achieve" Ennard said "After leaving Total Drama, Jeremy tried his hand at box...and due to disturbing and graphic content...we aren't actually able to show any of the video from Jeremy's one and only fight, heretonight" he continued "But, we are going to be moving on to one of our more successful couples!" He finished

(Clip Plays)

After Total Drama, Foxy and Chica had combined their savings and decided to open up a restaurant together.

They had named it 'Foxy Chicken's Buffet', it was an all you can eat buffet restaurant that sold pretty much any kinda of well known food you could think of.

It had been very successful for the both of them.

A cameraman had managed to set up an interview with the couple the day the restaurant opened.

"Foxy, Chica are you excited about today?" The cameraman asked

"Of course!" Chica exclaimed happily "I've always wanted to open a restaurant, and being able to do it with the fox of my dreams is even better!" She continued, Foxy let out a chuckle

"Tis be a very exciting day fer ol'Foxy" He said "I've never done anyting like tis before, but I know me lass and I are goin' ta have doin' it" he continued

"What about all of your friends from the show? Do they know that you two have opened your own restaurant?" The cameraman asked

"Not all of them, but some do" Chica replied "Brent and Cheek are supposed to come visit next week actually" she continued

"That's really cool" The cameraman said "Besides being able to work with each other, what are you most excited for about the restaurant?" He asked

"Definitely the food" Chica replied "I'm not working alone in the kitchen, but not only am I part owner of the restaurant, I'm also head chef and I am super excited for people to taste all of the food that we prepare and will continue to prepare for them" She continued

"Aye, definitely ta bar we're goin' ta be openin' " Foxy replied with a chuckle

"That is really cool, I'll have to check it" The cameraman said

"Ye should, we've got a' ton of cool tings planned fer tis place" Foxy replied

"I will. I appreciate your time guys, thank you for the interview" The cameraman said, Foxy and Chica nodded.

(Clip Ends)

"Now that is definitely something I'm going to have to hit up when I'm in town!" Lolbit exclaimed

"Foxy and Chica open an all you can eat buffet restaurant together?!" Ennard exclaimed "How cool is that?!" He continued

"That's very cool!" Lolbit exclaimed

"Now it's time to move on from positive news worthy news...to scandal news!" Ennard exclaimed

"When our cameraman went after Randy, he got something very very juicy on clip!" Lolbit exclaimed

"And you get check it out right now!" Ennard exclaimed

(Clip Plays)

The cameraman had been circling around Randy's new house for hours hoping that he would eventually come out. Besides Randy's car, there was also another car parked in the driveway.

The cameraman had missed whomever it was when they showed up, and he was really wanting to find out who Randy had in there with him.

After awhile, the cameraman just decided to hop out of his car and sneak into Randy's yard to see what he could see.

As he walked around the yard, he heard a loud water splash coming from the backyard. He walked over to the ten foot tall wooded board privacy gate and quietly tried to open it, but it was locked.

After that, he looked around and spotted Randy's trash can on the side of the fence. He walked over to it, climbed on top of it, and carefully lifted himself up just enough to where he could see over.

What he saw made him smile a huge smile as he thought about the payday he would be receiving when he told his producers about what he found.

Randy had a pool in his backyard, and sitting in the pool with him talking...was non other than Katy.

They were talking and laughing about something. The cameraman hadn't even seen her show up. He didn't know how they had managed to get her inside without anyone seeing.

The cameraman stood there filming the two for several minutes until he had let his guard down and stood up higher than he meant to.

Katy had noticed him and pointed at him, Randy turned around and went wide eyed when he saw him.

"Hey!" Randy yelled as he quickly climbed out of the pool "What are you doing?!" He continued as he made his way towards the gate.

The cameraman went wide eyed before jumping down and running back towards his car. He was in the middle of the road when he heard the gate to Randy's privacy fence swing opened.

"Get back here, you weasel!" Randy yelled as he ran towards the cameraman.

The cameraman quickly threw his stuff in his car, climbed in, and floored it down the street before Randy could get to him.

As he drove off, he could Randy yelling curse words at him from the middle of the road.

(Clip Ends)

" *Whistles* have Randy and Katy been hiding some kind of secret relationship from their fans?!" Ennard exclaimed

"That is the juiciest clip we have received!" Lolbit exclaimed

"I wonder if Katy has a spare toothbrush at his place" Ennard said

"Or if Randy has one at her place" Lolbit said

"Now as for Freddy and his girlfriend Polly, both of them have done very well at keeping themselves out of the spotlight and none of our men were actually able to track down any signs of either one of them" Ennard said

"But, both of them are scheduled to appear at the reunion special tonight!" Lolbit exclaimed

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, we have just been informed that the competitors as well as Marionette have arrived on set at Wolfy JonesTonight, for their live interview!" Ennard exclaimed

"We are sending you live to the Wolfy Jones show right now!" Lolbit exclaimed.

(At Wolfy Jones Studio)

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the former cast of the Total Drama series!" Wolfy exclaimed, all twenty four competitors started walking onto the stage one by one to an eruption from the audience.

The competitors waved and smiled at the audience as the walked over to the twenty four chairs set up on the stage.

"Thank you all for joining us here tonight, I'm sure everyone here has been dying to see you all reunited again" Wolfy said as the audience erupted with cheers again "But before we dive straight into the interview, we have one more guest to welcome" he continued "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the host of Total Drama...Marionette!" He finished, the audience cheered again as Marionette walked out onto the stage.

"You're making me blush!" Marionette said "So before we get started, I want to make an announcement, live, for the first time in front of all of you tonight" Marionette continued

"Wow! A first time announcement!" Wolfy exclaimed "Go right ahead" he continued as the audience cheered

"I have grown very close to a group of young, tough, and very very brave men and women and want to announce here tonight-" Marionette started before stopping, the twenty-four Total Drama alumni all sat there confused "That I'm taking all of them on a cruise!" He finished, the audience cheered as the group of alumni started celebrating

"Now, let me introduce to you those twenty four men and women!" Marionette exclaimed as he turned towards the edge of the stage "Why are you guys celebrating?" He asked the group of alumni

"You're taking us on a cruise!" Polly exclaimed

"Who said that?" Marionette asked

"Uh...you did...like just now" Freddy said

"Uh...no" Marionette started "I'm taking them on a cruise" he continued as he pointed towards a group of twenty four random animals

"Who are they?!" Chica asked

"Losers, let me introduce to you the cast of Total Drama Nobodies!" Marionette exclaimed as the group of animals walked onto the stage,

"Treddy, Boldie, Saxter, Ike, Kizzy, Huddy, Trent, Sheek, Caremy, Maxel, Ramien, Connie, Seth, Putumn, Glyde, Toxy, Coxy, Holly, Shica, Jax, Lystal, Pringtrap, Saty, and Bandy!" Marionette exclaimed, the twenty-four alumni competitors stood there in shock as the new competitors waved at the audience

"That's not their real names" Randy said

"Seriously, none of those even sound like real names" Brent said

"Yep, that's their names!" Marionette exclaimed

"That's just our names with letters added or replaced!" Goldie exclaimed, Marionette shrugged

"Just a coincidence" He said

"No, it's not!" Freddy exclaimed "You're replacing us!" He continued

"You're all washed up" Marionette replied

"Washed up?!" Beth exclaimed "What about those action figures?!" She continued

"Yeah, I see those every time I go into a store" Brent said

"Maybe that's because they don't sell" Marionette said

"What do you mean?!" Randy asked "Kids love my action figure" he continued "It's going for almost forty dollars on eBay!" He finished, Marionette shrugged

"You're still washed up" He said "People are tired of seeing you guys, it's time to move on" he continued "So, that's why you guys are out...and they're in" he finished as he once again pointed at the Nobodies.

(In Studio)

"Wow, what a shocking turn of events!" Lolbit exclaimed

"Marionette has just announced the brand new set of competitors for season three of Total Drama, Total Drama Nobodies" Ennard said "Do you think our favorite cast of misfits will band together to prove to Marionette that they aren't washed up, losers like he says they are?" He asked

(With Competitors)

"You can't just replace us! We made this show!" Roxy exclaimed

"Yeah, people watched it to see us, not you!" Jeremy exclaimed

" *Clears Throat* I don't recall anyone ever mentioning that they watched the show to see you, Jeremy" Marionette said causing Jeremy to glare at him

"You can't do that to them!" A voice yelled, getting everyone's attention.

A very familiar face, started to rush the stage before being grabbed by security.

"They made the show what it is! You can't replace them!" The voice continued, the owner, Superfan, Baby, was still being held back by security.

She eventually broke free and ran up onto the stage, to join the alumni competitors.

"Yeah, weird fan girl is right, we made this show" Roxy said, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Look, you guys didn't make anything...you just took part in it" He started "And besides, none of you were that interesting anyways" he continued

"What do you mean?!" Autumn exclaimed "Total Drama Fazbear was one of the highest rated shows on tv!" She continued

"I mean, yeah, but Flick had more personality than any of you...and he's not even here anymore" Marionette replied

"His name is Fritz...and he's not here because you're a jerk and you made him bend over backwards for you" Beth said

"Come on, your guy's time is up...it's their time now" Marionette said as he once again pointed to the Nobodies, who at this point were all standing there waiting for the other group of competitors to leave

"Yeah, so get to stepping so we can have our interview time" Trent said as he stepped towards the alumni competitors

"Back off, wolf boy" Roxy said as she stepped forward "This is our show, and we aren't going anywhere" she continued

"We'll see about that" Marionette started "Security!" He called, when he did, two giant gorillas in dark blue security jackets walked onto the stage "Show our *Clears Throat* guests... the door" he finished, the gorillas nodded before they stepped towards the competitors

"Just how do you two expect to throw twenty four of us out of the building?" Roxy asked

"Twenty five!" Baby exclaimed, the two gorillas looked at each other before smiling.

(At The Exit)

Each gorilla had hoisted up six competitors on each of their shoulders, and carried them to the exit door.

Once they got there, another security guard opened the door and the two gorillas threw the twenty four alumni competitors into a pile outside of it.

"You aren't welcome here anymore" One of the gorillas said before the two guards walked back into the building.

The competitors all groaned in pain as they tried to pull themselves out of the pile. They were getting a good start, when the door opened again and Baby came flying out, once again taking everyone to the ground.

"You can't treat them like this!" Baby yelled as she jumped to her feet "They're famous!" She continued, the guards hadn't paid her any attention as they slammed the door back.

"Apparently not anymore" Buddy said as he picked himself up and dusted himself off

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm a model, I'll always be famous" Baxter said with a smile, that's when his phone rang "Hold on, I have to take this" he continued as he answered his phone.

The others looked around at each other, clearly annoyed with the situation they were currently in.

"Hey, Reese, how's it going?" Baxter asked "That's good, so did you hear back about the offer?" He asked "Yeah...yep...uh huh" he said "Oh...ok...what about-hello?" He was saying before lowing his phone, Baxter looked around at all the annoyed faces staring at him.

"Are you done?" Katy asked

"You know what, who needs modeling...we need to get back at Marionette for doing this to us!" Baxter exclaimed

"Your modeling agency fired you, didn't they?" Katy asked

"I-uh...no...YES!" Baxter replied as he crossed his arms, Katy shook her head

"What do we do now?" Chica asked

"There's not much we can do" Freddy replied "Marionette has moved on...guess we should too" He continued

"Aye, ta lads right" Foxy started "We put two seasons of ourselves into ta show, tere had ta be an end to it eventually" he continued, Baby stood there shaking here head

"No, no, no!" She started "You guys can't just give up!" She continued "You're the cast of Total Drama...you're the faces of Total Drama!" She exclaimed "If it wasn't for you guys, there would be no season three!" She continued "You can't just let Marionette calling you guys washed up, make you want to give up and let him replace you! You guys aren't washed up! The people still love you! You're all better than that!" She finished, everyone listened to her as she spoke before looking around at each other

"The fans need you now more than ever to fight your way back to the top and to prove Marionette that you're not washed up, that you're not losers, and most of all...that you're NOT replaceable!" Baby exclaimed "We've been behind all of you since the beginning! We know your deepest darkest secrets, your hobbies, what size shoes you where, I have copies of all of your birth certificates!" She continued

"That's...very...very...weird" Freddy said

"She's right!" Max exclaimed "We can't let this happen!" He continued "We have to show Marionette we aren't losers!" He finished, everyone once again looked around at each other

"I have nothing better to do" Randy said as he shrugged "I'm in" he continued

Brent looked at Cheek next, they both nodded...

"Us too" Cheek said

"We're in" Beth said as her and Damien stepped forward

"If my bro's in, the Axeman is in too" Axel said as he stepped up next to Damien, Beth looked back at Autumn who rolled her eyes

"Sure, why not" Autumn said as she stepped up next to Beth, Beth smiled at her

"Aye, I wouldn' mind showin' tat landlubber tat I ain't no loser" Foxy said as he stepped forward "What about ye, lass?" He said curiously as he looked back to Chica

"Aye aye, Captain" Chica replied as she stepped forward too.

After her, one by one everyone started agreeing to help...until there was only one left...

Goldie stood there with his arms crossed and scowl on his face as the others looked at him...

"Goldie?" Freddy said curiously, Goldie looked at his brother

"Why do you all want my help now?" He asked "You didn't back when you were all plotting against me to get me off of the show" he continued, everyone looked around at each other

"We could honestly care less if you helped us or not" Brent started "We just figured maybe you'd like to stand up for yourself about Marionette calling you a loser" he continued

"Yeah, but if you don't want to help...so be it" Randy started "Just proves that Marionette is right about you being a washed up loser" he continued causing Goldie to glare at him and growl under his breath

"I'm not a washed up loser!" Goldie exclaimed

"So are you with us or aren't you?" Freddy asked "We don't have time for games, Goldie" he continued

"Fine, even if I were to agree to help you...what's your brilliant plan that's going to get us back on tv?" Goldie asked, once again everyone looked around at each other

"Why don't we slash the tires to the tour bus that they're supposed to be taking to the ship?" Axel said curiously "That way, they won't be able to go" he continued with a giant grin

"They can always just get either another ride or a new set of tires, you halfwit" Jeremy said

"I don't see you trying to come up with anything" Axel said in defense

"Yeah, at least he's trying to help" Lizzy said causing Jeremy to glare at her

"Stay out of this, red shirt" Jeremy said causing Lizzy to huff at him

"Hey, there's no point in starting an argument" Brent said

"He's right! We have to come up with a plan!" Baby exclaimed

"I have one" A voice said causing everyone to look in the direction of where it came from, everyone was surprised when they saw who said it

"Fritz?" Beth said curiously

"What are you doing here?" Springtrap asked

"I was watching the show and saw what happened" Fritz replied before sighing "Look, I knew this was going to happen" he continued causing everyone to grow confused

"What? How?" Chica asked

"Marionette was talking about a season three before season two was even over" Fritz replied

"How do you know?" Baxter asked

"I was his assistant...or slave...all season" Fritz replied

"And ye want ta help us?" Foxy asked, Fritz nodded

"Marionette is an *Bleep*hole and I honestly want to see this season three of his flop" He replied

"So what's your plan?" Krystal asked, Fritz looked at her

"Easy. We take a trip to the dock where the boat they are going to be using for season three is...and hijack it" He replied

"But...isn't that illegal?" Max asked, Fritz shrugged

"Maybe" he replied

"I'm in" Randy said causing everyone to look at it "Hey, borrowing things without peoples permission is something that I'm very familiar with" he continued as he shrugged

"Of course you are" Roxy said

"I think we should do it!" Baby exclaimed "It's a good plan! AND I'll get to hang out with all of you longer, and find more out about you for my fan sites!" She continued

"Seriously, who decided that weird stalker girl was part of this?" Roxy asked, no one paid her any attention though.

"Yeah, I guess we're all in" Freddy said as he looked around at everyone earning either nods or shrugs from all of them.

"Alright, so there's your plan...but where is this boat and how are we supposed to get to it?" Goldie asked "We don't have a car...or cars" he continued as he glanced around at the large group, Fritz smiled

"Actually...we do" He replied as he pointed towards a large tour bus parked on the side of the road

"Woah! Where'd you get that, bro?!" Axel asked

"Friend of mine" Fritz replied, after he did the door flew opened and a large pink and white furred bear in a pink button up shirt and white pants stepped out, with a blue bunny hand puppet with a red bowtie on his right hand "Everyone, meet...Teddy" he continued causing the bear to clear his throat and glance towards the rabbit on his hand, Fritz rolled his eyes "And Bon-Bon" he finished, less enthusiastic than before.

Once again, everyone glance around at each other...more or less, in confusion at this point.

"Hi, everyone!" Teddy exclaimed before looking at Bon-Bon "Bawn-Bawn, say hi to our friends!" he continued, Bon-Bon looked up at Teddy in response

"I don't know these people, why would I say hi to them?" He asked in a somewhat high-pitched tone, everyone was staring at the duo, speechless at what they were witnessing.

"THIS...is the ride you got us?" Randy asked, Fritz nervously chuckled as most of the others looked at him

"It was the best I could do on such short notice" He replied "And besides, they're not THAT bad once you get used to them" he continued

"I still haven't gotten used to everyone else" Roxy said

"You know you love us" Mike said causing Roxy to look at him

"Yeah, I love you guys like I love the feeling of putting a fork into an electrical outlet" She replied causing Mike to frown

"You never answered my question" Goldie started, once again getting Fritz' attention "Where is this boat that we're supposed to be 'hijacking' at?" He asked, Fritz nervously chuckled again

"Seattle" He replied causing everyone to go wide eyed

"Seattle...as in...Seattle, Washington?" Krystal asked, Fritz nodded

"That's almost half a days drive from here!" Baxter exclaimed

"I know, I know...but it'll be worth it once we're there and we keep this season three from happening" Fritz replied, everyone looked around at each other again

"Hey! Come on! We have a long trip ahead of us!" Teddy exclaimed causing everyone to groan as they started walking towards the bus.

(In Studio)

"Wow! Total Drama's so called 'Washed up, losers' are teaming up one last time to put a stop on season three!" Ennard exclaimed

"And they're doing it with not only the help of Marionette's former assistant, Fritz. But also, newcomers Teddy and Bon-Bon!" Lolbit exclaimed

"The group has long trip ahead of them though" Ennard started "Do you think they will be able to keep it together long enough to actually set their plan in motion? Or do you think the egos of the group will foil their plan before they even get to the dock?" He continued

"Stay tuned and find out as Total Drama Celebrity Comeback Reunion Special continues!" Lolbit exclaimed

(Commercial Break)

(Commercial Ends)

"And we're back, folks!" Ennard exclaimed

"Before the break, we found out our favorite group of drama causing, challenge crushing, alumni competitors have decided to band together-with the help of a few new friends-take travel all the way to Seattle, Washington to hijack Marionette's Total Drama Season three boat, and prove that they aren't the washed up, losers Marionette thinks they are!" Lolbit exclaimed "Wow, that was a mouthful" she continued

"I bet!" Ennard exclaimed

(In The Nettecopter)

Nightmare was currently flying the Nettecopter over the tour bus containing the alumni competitors.

"These guys are willing to break the law and try to steal my ship just to prove a point?!" Marionette exclaimed "AND they're speeding to do so!" He continued "Those kids are fantastic!" He happily exclaimed

"You called them all washed up and had them thrown out of the studio" Nightmare said as he glanced over at Marionette

"That was before I saw how much determination they all had and decided to go on a comeback adventure!" Marionette replied.

(At Studio)

"I have just been informed that we somehow have a feed inside of Teddy's bus" Lolbit said

(Inside Teddy's Tour Bus)

"Friday: Eight-fifteen AM. I am currently inside Fritz' friend Teddy's tour bus traveling to commit a felony in Seattle, Washington...with THE CAST OF TOTAL DRAMA!" Baby exclaimed into a tape recorder

"Shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep!" Goldie exclaimed irritably.

"Note: Goldie is not a morning person" Baby whispered into her tape recorder.

The twenty seven competitors/newcomers had been crammed into that tour bus together for almost ten hours already. None of them had managed to get much sleep at all considering the very uncomfortable sleeping arraignments they had to work with.

Teddy had been driving the whole time, with Bon-Bon giving directions. The duo had already argued several times about where they were and where they had been going.

Brent, Foxy, Freddy, and Fritz had all offered at one point or another to either take the wheel so Teddy could get some rest, or take over giving directions seeing as how none of the passengers trusted a hand puppet giving them. But each time they offered, Teddy turned down their offers.

"Bawn-Bawn wouldn't like someone else driving his bus" Teddy said surprising the others

"I barely even trust him driving it" Bon-Bon said as he looked up at Teddy

"Did he really just say this bus belongs to a puppet?" Autumn asked Beth and Damien who were sitting across from her, they looked just as surprised and confused as she did.

"This is a really nice bus! I've never been in one like this before!" Max exclaimed, Krystal nodded

"It is" She replied, the growing bags under her eyes and the lack of enthusiasm in her voice were obvious.

"Are you ok?" Max asked, Krystal gave him a small smile

"Yeah, just *Yawn* tired" She replied

"Aren't we all" Jeremy muttered

"So...do ye tink tis plan is actually goin' ta work?" Foxy asked as he looked across from him to Brent.

Brent was sitting there with his arm around Cheek as she slept on his shoulder. It had taken her awhile to fall asleep so Brent didn't want to disturb her.

"Hopefully" He replied as he looked over at the fox.

Chica was still a bit unsure about all of this, and Foxy could tell. He looked over at his girlfriend to get her attention.

"Lass?" Foxy said curiously, Chica, who was laying up against Foxy's arm, glanced up at him

"Yes, Captain?" She replied tiredly, Foxy gave her a small smile

"Tis is goin' ta work..." He said

"Lets hope. Because if it doesn't and we all get arrested...I'm blaming you" Chica replied jokingly causing Foxy to let out a little chuckle

"Ye have me permission ta do so" Foxy replied, Chica gave him a little smile before readjusting herself against him.

Springtrap, who was sat in the seat in front of them, was currently asleep with his head leaned back and stream of drool leaking from his mouth.

Baby had looked over the seat and saw the sleeping rabbit, so she decided that would be the best time for her to get a sleeping picture of him for her fan site.

She pointed the camera over the seat and snapped a quick picture of him, the sound of the flash woke him up.

The very dazed and confused Springtrap quickly shot forward and looked around.

Baby had ducked back down in her seat, smiling about her new addition to her fan site.

"I spy something...brown" Axel said in a bored tone as he looked out the window

"Is it...the mountain?" Lizzy asked in a tone as bored as Axel's

"Yeah. Your turn" Axel replied

"I spy something...grey" Lizzy said, Axel sighed

"Is it the road?" He asked, Lizzy nodded before sighing herself as she leaned back in her seat.

Randy was currently leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head, trying to get at least a little bit of sleep.

Katy, who was sat next to him, kept glancing between him and out the window she was sitting by. She wanted to make conversation, but didn't really know how to start it.

"Can't this rust bucket go any faster?!" Roxy asked as she made her way towards the front

"Hey, I suggest if you don't want to walk the rest of the way, you stop dissing my bus" Bon-Bon said as he looked over at Roxy, Roxy shook her head

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with a puppet" She said "I was talking to you" she continued as she looked at Teddy, he glanced at her before quickly looking back towards the road

"I'm going as fast as the speed limit will allow" He replied

"This road is dead! We haven't passed anyone in almost five hours!" Roxy exclaimed "I think it'll be ok if you go over the speed limit" she continued

"Miss, I am not going to break the speed limit" Teddy replied, only further annoying Roxy

"Do you know what-" Roxy was saying before being interrupted

"Uh...guys, I think we have a problem" Mike said as he glanced out the back window

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked as her and Max looked towards the back of the bus

"The Nobodies bus is right behind us" Mike replied, getting everyone's attention.

Roxy growled under her breath as she started walking towards the back of the bus so she could get a better look.

Once she got there, she looked out the back window and saw the Nobodies bus gaining on them, quickly.

Trent, the one that annoyed Roxy the most, was the one driving. Of course.

"Smug *Bleep*hole" Roxy muttered in annoyance

"What do we do?" Max asked

"We need to slow them down" Randy said as he approached the small group forming in the back

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Jeremy asked, Randy stood there thinking about it

"We need to-" Randy was saying before being interrupted

"-We need to find something to blind them so they'll have to pull over" Roxy said, annoying Randy because of the way she cut him off

"Where are we going to find that?" Lizzy asked

"Teddy, is there anything on this bus besides the seats?" Fritz asked, Teddy sat there a minute trying to think before replying

"I have a bottle of sunscreen in the compartment up here" Teddy replied

"That'll work" Fritz replied as he quickly made his way to the front of the bus, opened the compartment by the drivers seat and pulled out the bottle of sunscreen "What do you keep this in here for anyways?" He asked as he looked at Teddy, Teddy shrugged

"Just in case" He replied, Fritz took that as a good enough answer and quickly walked back to back of the bus.

He handed Randy the bottle of sunscreen...

"Alright, when I say go...one of you open the door" Randy said, the others nodded as Roxy grabbed the handle to the emergency door at the back of the bus "Ok...GO!" He yelled, as soon as he did Roxy threw the door opened and Randy started firing the sunscreen at the windshield of the Nobodies bus.

Trent had gone wide eyed before completing vanishing behind the huge amount of sunscreen now covering the windshield.

The Alumni competitors cheered as the sunscreen blinded their foes. The cheering quickly stopped however, when Trent turned on the windshield wipers and started cleaning the sunscreen off of the windshield.

He once again became visible through the windshield, however this time, he had he huge smirk on his face as he shook his head at the alumni competitors.

Randy cursed under his breath before flipping Trent the bird.

"Well, that didn't work" Goldie said before huffing

"Then why don't you get up and do something!" Katy exclaimed, Goldie rolled his eyes

"Fine... I will" he said as he stood up and stretched before walking towards the back of the bus, he looked out the back exit at the Nobodies bus before looking back inside their own "I know what'll slow them down...we need someone no one will miss" he continued before looking around at the group in the bus "Axel..." He said before walking over to Axel and pulling him out of his seat

"Bro, what are you doing?" Axel asked in confusion, Goldie didn't reply as he dragged Axel to the back of the bus and hoisted him over his head "AHHH! Put me down!" He yelled

"Hope you can withstand the pain of getting hit by a bus" Goldie said as he got ready to throw Axel out the back exit, but before he could, Damien and Foxy quickly grabbed him and pulled him out of Goldie's arms

"What the *Bleep*, bro!" Axel yelled

"Goldie! What is wrong with you?!" Freddy asked as he quickly approached his brother and pushed him down into a nearby seat

"You said you wanted me to do something. Surely they would have stopped if they ran someone over" Goldie replied earning glares from everyone on the bus...surprisingly even Roxy.

"You know what, you just stay sitting there...and WE'LL figure this out" Brent said

"Aye, I have'n idea" Foxy said "Don' know it it'll work...but-" he was saying before being interrupted

"Doesn't matter. What is it?" Brent asked "Anything helps" he continued, Foxy nodded

"Maybe we can make a' makeshift cannon or somethin' and blast 'em off ta road" Foxy said

"Of course your idea has something to do with pirates" Jeremy said

"Again, at least he's trying to come up with something" Lizzy said

"And again, stay out of this, red shirt" Jeremy said

"Enough" Freddy said "Foxy, tell us what you need" he continued, Foxy nodded

"I guess seein' how we don' currently have access to a' cannon, maybe we can substitute it fer'a slingshot or somethin'?" He said curiously

"What can we use as a slingshot?" Brent asked, the others looked around at each other

"Oh, I have something you can use" Teddy said as he let Bon-Bon take the wheel so he could reach under his seat

"Whoa whoa, put your hand back on the wheel!" Autumn exclaimed

"He doesn't need to, I know how to drive" Bon-Bon replied

"I don't trust a puppet with my life" Autumn said, this annoyed Bon-Bon

"Cool it, toots! I told you...I got this" He said, Autumn was clearly annoyed by his comment

"Found it!" Teddy exclaimed as he pulled something out from under the seat, he pulled a blue bungee cord out and threw it backwards.

Baxter, who was fixing a patch of messed up fur, caught it.

"Eww" Baxter said as he tossed Randy the cord

"I didn't think you had anything else in here" Fritz said

"I forgot I had that under the seat" Teddy replied

"Alright, we have a slingshot...what else do we need?" Brent asked as he looked at Foxy

"We need sometin' ta shoot out of it" Foxy replied

"What about this?" Max said as he pulled a rock out of his pocket

"Max, why do you have rock in your pocket?" Krystal asked

"I found it outside of the studio and thought it was cool" Max replied

"Aye, that'll work" Foxy said, Max tossed him the rock "Alright, Brent, Randy take the two ends 'O tis and stand on either side 'o the door and I'll pull it back and load it" He continued, Brent and Randy nodded as they did what Foxy had told them.

They each grabbed an end of the bungee cord and made their way to either side of the emergency exit, as Foxy held onto the middle and pulled it towards the front of the bus.

With the amount of pressure that they were getting from stretching the cord as far as the could was getting hard to bare. Foxy held the rock against the middle of the cord and got ready to launch...

"Alright! 'Ere we go!" Foxy exclaimed before letting both the rock and the cord go, the rock was sent flying out the back of the bus at a rate that was going so fast it shot that it was unbelievable.

Unfortunately, the rock was sent too low and hit the front of the bus underneath the windshield.

They could see Trent laughing at them...

The rock did leave a nasty mark on the front of their bus, but not enough to even slow them down.

Foxy cursed as he kicked one of the seats...

"Good shot. You should play a Stormtrooper in the next Star Wars movie" Goldie said earning a glare from the angry pirate fox

"Shut up, Goldie!" Chica yelled as she tried to calm her boyfriend down

"If ye think ye can do better, ten go ahead!" Foxy yelled

"Fine, I will" Goldie said as he stood up and walked over to the fox, taking the middle of the bungee cord from him as he did.

After he had the cord in hand, he looked around for something he could shoot at the other bus...and after a few seconds of looking around, he spotted something.

He walked as close to Teddy as he could, and yanked Bon-Bon off of his hand...

"Hey!" Teddy yelled as he looked back at Goldie

Goldie ignored him as he pressed Bon-Bon up against the cord and quickly let it go.

Bon-Bon flew at full speed out the back of the bus and smacked against the windshield of the Nobodies bus.

"BAWN-BAWN!" Teddy yelled

Bon-Bon was currently smashed into the front of the drivers side windshield on the Nobodies bus...

"See, I have better aim than you" Goldie said as he looked at Foxy, Foxy just shook his head.

The others watched the Nobodies bus as Trent turned the windshield wipers on, they swiftly and without a problem scrapped Bon-Bon up and knocked off of their bus.

"BAWN-BAWN!" Teddy yelled again as he quickly and without warning hit a U-Turn throwing everyone else around the back of the bus.

There was a huge mixture of loud screams as competitors smashed against the seats and sides of the bus.

After the U-Turn was done, Teddy sped back in the direction they had been coming from. He slammed on the breaks and slid off of the road, smash the back of the bus into a nearby mountain.

After the bus was stopped, he threw the doors opened and jumped off before sprinting towards the road.

"BAWN-BAWN!" He called in a panic "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He continued.

The others moaned and groaned as they tried to pull themselves up out of the small piles they were currently in.

"What the *Bleep*" Randy moaned as he sat up, holding his head.

"Is everyone ok?" Brent asked as he sat up next

"Define...ok" Clyde said "You ok, Bonibelle?" He asked as he looked towards his girlfriend

"I'm fine" Bonnie replied

"Ow...my head hurts" Max wined

"I think all of our heads hurt" Buddy said

"I'm going to kill that bear!" Roxy exclaimed as she started climbing to her feet

"It's Goldie's fault!" Beth exclaimed

"Yeah, he shouldn't have thrown that dumb puppet out the back of the bus!" Autumn exclaimed

"Foxy told me to take a shot if I could do better than him...and I did" Goldie said

"I didn' tell ye ta shoot Teddy's puppet!" Foxy exclaimed

"Now the Nobodies are way ahead of us!" Lizzy exclaimed

"Maybe if we help Teddy find Bon-Bon...we'll get out of here faster" Fritz said as he stood up and made his way out the back exit of the bus

"He's right. I'm going to help" Brent said as he stood up, with Cheek close behind him.

Freddy stood up, stared at his brother and shook his head, before following Brent and Cheek off of the bus.

After that, everyone else started getting up and following, eventually leaving Goldie in there by himself.

Goldie stood up and looked out the window and saw the large group searching for the puppet. He rolled his eyes before standing up and walking off of the bus.

"Still haven't found it?" He asked, Polly was the only one that cared enough to even look at him, and the look she gave him showed she was just as mad about this as the others.

"Hey, Teddy!" Fritz called immediately getting the bears attention "Look who I found" he continued with a smile as he pulled Bon-Bon out from behind his back.

"BAWN-BAWN!" Teddy yelled as he ran grabbed Bon-Bon from Fritz' hands and hugging him to his chest

"C-cant b-b-breath!" Bon-Bon managed to spit out.

After, Teddy released Bon-Bon from his tight embrace and placed him back onto his right hand.

"Man, look at my fur...there is sunscreen and dirt all over it!" Bon-Bon exclaimed as he looked down at his small form.

"We'll get you washed up soon, little buddy" Teddy said to his little friend, Bon-Bon nodded

"Ok, cool...now that we found the puppet, can we get going?" Roxy asked

"Stop calling me that!" Bon-Bon exclaimed

"You're a puppet!" Roxy exclaimed back causing Bon-Bon to raise his little fists

"You want to catch these hands?!" Bon-Bon asked "I might be small but I know how to throw fists!" He continued

"Calm down, Bawn-Bawn" Teddy said "Lets all get back on the bus and we can get back on the road" he continued with a smile

"Sounds like a plan" Brent said as he started walking towards the bus, the others following shortly after.

"Hey, we might not be ahead of the Nobodies anymore, but things could be worse" Axel said, and as if he had jinxed it, as soon as he said that, a large chunk of boulder from the top of the mountain Teddy rammed the bus into fell off the top of the mountain and directly onto the bus, crushing it in the process.

Everyone stood there in shock as they stared at the now crushed bus...

"My bus!" Bon-Bon yelled

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?!" Roxy exclaimed, no one knew what to say

"There goes our chances of getting back on tv" Buddy said

"At least none of us were in the bus" Freddy said

"You jinxed it!" Jeremy exclaimed as he pointed a finger at Axel "If you wouldn't have said 'Things could be worse' the bus wouldn't be crushed right now!" He continued

"Yeah, well if Goldie wouldn't have thrown Bon-Bon out the back of the bus...we wouldn't've had to stop!" Axel exclaimed as he looked at Goldie

"Then we should be blaming Foxy! He's the one that told me to take a shot!" Goldie exclaimed

"Don' ye dare try 'n blame tis on me!" Foxy exclaimed

"Everyone just needs to calm down" Katy said

"Yeah, we can't go and blame each other for this...that's the last thing we need right now" Cheek said

"What we need is a ride" Freddy said

"Seeing as how we still haven't seen any cars pass us, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon" Krystal said

"Aww man! This is bull!" Baxter exclaimed getting the groups attention

"What's wrong?" Mike asked

"Teddy broke my brand new pocket mirror when he wrecked the bus!" Baxter replied, clearly distraught over his mirror.

Randy, who was already very annoyed, stormed up to Baxter, yanked the broken mirror out of his hand, and chucked it as far as he could into the distance.

"Hey!" Baxter exclaimed

"We aren't worried about your stupid pocket mirror! We are worried about dying in the middle of this hot desert with no food, water, or a way home!" Randy yelled in Baxter's face

"I-I don't want to die" Max said sadly, Brent walked over to him and patted him on the back

"We aren't going to, buddy. Don't worry" He said trying to reassure him

"Says you" Jeremy said "We're stranded out here. Like Randy said, no food or water...and it being a hundred degrees right now doesn't help either" he continued

"Guys, guys, guys...calm down. We're going to get through this!" Baby exclaimed

"It's your fault we're all out here" Jeremy said

"What?" Baby said curiously as she looked him

"You're the one that convinced all of us to get on that stupid bus!" Jeremy exclaimed "If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here" he continued, Baby looked down

"I was just trying to help" She said

"Leave her alone, dude" Mike said "She was just trying to help, that's more than we can say for you" he continued

"Yeah, we were all about to just give up and let Marionette get away with calling us losers" Springtrap started "If it wasn't for her- yeah, we might all be at home right now...but she convinced us to stand up for ourselves" he continued "So we should be thanking her, not blaming her" he finished, Baby looked at him with a smile before tightly hugging him

"Springtrap just stood up for me!" Baby exclaimed happily

"You're welcome" Springtrap replied before letting out a nervous and uncomfortable chuckle.

"Wait! Baxter, don't you have a phone?" Katy asked, all eyes immediately locked on the blue rabbit

"I do" Baxter replied

"Then pull it out and call for help!" Randy yelled

"Yelling at me will not get you anywhere" Baxter said, Randy balled his fists and was getting ready to knock Baxter's buck teeth out but was stopped by Katy

"Baxter, will you please pull out your cell phone and call for help?" Katy asked, Baxter thought about it a minute before nodding

"Well, since you asked nicely..." He said before trailing off as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he moved it up to unlock it when he stopped "Crap!" He exclaimed

"What?" Katy asked

"It's busted" Baxter replied, everyone groaned in frustration

"It probably happened when we wrecked" Fritz said

"What'er we supposed ta do now?" Foxy asked

"I saw a sign about a mile back about a gas station being up the road" Damien said as he pointed back in the direction they had come from

"Maybe they have a phone we can use to call for a ride" Beth said, Freddy nodded

"That's a good idea" Freddy said

"Well, should we start walking?" Brent asked, Freddy shook his head

"I don't think all of us should go" He replied

"What? Why?" Chica asked

"Because, if for some reason a car does pass, maybe they'll stop and help if they see the bus" Freddy replied "And besides, if we get all the way to the gas station and they don't have a working phone then we'll need the help" he continued

"He's right" Randy said "A small group should go, the rest can wait here" he continued

"Ok, then who should go?" Fritz asked

"I'll go" Damien offered as he raised his paw

"Me too" Beth said, Damien gave her a small smile

"I'll go" Lizzy offered

"And maybe we won't see you again" Jeremy muttered, Lizzy growled at him

"What is your problem?!" She asked, Jeremy just played off her question

"Why don't you go too" Freddy said "Maybe a little bonding will help you two get off each others backs" he continued, Jeremy chuckled

"I'm not going anywhere" Jeremy replied, that's when Bonnie walked over to him and grabbed his shirt

"You wanna bet?" She said in the most menacing voice she could muster, Jeremy went wide eyed "You're going, and you'll like it" she continued, Jeremy reluctantly nodded in response.

"I need to get to a mirror" Baxter said as he rubbed his fur

"Maybe they'll have a bathroom there or something you can use" Damien said

"I'll go with them" Brent said

"No, Brent-" Cheek was saying before being interrupted

"-I'll be fine, I promise" Brent said as he pulled Cheek's hands into his and kissed them, Cheek smiled at him.

"So it's settled. Beth, Brent, Jeremy, Baxter, Lizzy, and I will walk to the gas station to find a phone, while the rest of you stay by the bus" Damien said, the others nodded

"Alright, lets get going...who knows how far of a walk we have" Brent said, the small group who agreed to go nodded "We'll be back" he continued as they started their walk

"Be careful!" Cheek called as they walked away

"You've got my word" Brent said as he looked back and winked at his girlfriend, she smiled at him.

After the group disappeared in the distance, the others looked around at each other.

"So...what do we do now?" Mike asked

"We wait" Randy replied as he sat down against a rock and put his hands behind his head

"Might want to get comfy. We're going to be here awhile" Freddy said as he sat down.

(With Walking Group)

The group had been walking down the what seemed like endless road with nothing but dry dirt and mountains surrounding them for close to twenty minutes already, still no sign of a gas station nearby.

"Did that sign say how many miles there were until the gas station?" Brent asked

"I don't remember" Damien replied

"This walk is ridiculous. My legs are getting tired" Jeremy complained

"Suck it up, we're all having to do it" Lizzy said, annoying Jeremy

"Don't start arguing" Brent said "We'll be there soon...hopefully" he continued, muttering the last part.

(Back at Bus)

Everyone was sitting around trying their best to relax, but the heat and the sun were starting to get to them.

"Do you think they made it to the gas station yet?" Max asked

"Hopefully" Cheek replied "And hopefully there is some kind of rescue coming to get us" she continued, Max was really hoping that she was right.

"So...does like...anyone have any food?" Axel asked as he looked around...

"Does it look like it?" Roxy asked

"No..." Axel replied before looking down

"Well, then there's your answer" Roxy said

"I'm starving" Mike said before looking down at his growling stomach

"We all are" Freddy said "Hopefully someone will be here, soon" he continued.

(With Walking Group)

It had now been about an hour that the group had been walking and they still hadn't come across any sort of gas station.

"Damien, are you sure you saw a sign that said there was a gas station up here?" Brent asked, Damien nodded

"I swear I saw it!" Damien exclaimed

"We've been walking for like an hour" Baxter said tiredly

"Yeah, it's ridiculous" Jeremy said "I should have stayed back at the bus" he continued

"But you didn't. So stop complaining" Lizzy said

"Yeah, Baxter has complained less than you" Beth said, the two females only further annoyed Jeremy.

"Can't we just go back?" Jeremy asked "At this point, I don't think we're going to find anything" he continued

"No, we can't. The others are counting on us to get help" Brent said "We're going to keep walking until we find something...even if its not a gas station" he continued, Jeremy groaned.

(Back at Bus)

The group were still sitting around the wrecked bus, even more restless and sweaty than they had been previously.

They were all starving, tired, and hot.

"We're going to die out here...aren't we?" Max asked as he wiped sweat from his forehead, Freddy shook his head

"No. We aren't. You can't be negative" He replied

"Come on, Freddy. He's accepted fate, maybe you all should too" Goldie said, Freddy gave his brother an unamused look as he shook his head.

"If anyone dies here its going to be you. And that's because if you don't shut that big, stupid mouth of yours, I'm going to beat your head in with a rock" Randy said, clearly not in the mood to deal with Goldie right then.

"Chill, bros. Someone's going to come" Axel said

"You jinxed it last time and got the bus destroyed" Roxy said

"It was an accident!" Axel exclaimed

*Helicopter Sounds*

The group all looked up and saw a helicopter hovering above them, with Marionette looking out the side with a bullhorn...

"You guys need a hand?!" He yelled through the bullhorn, everyone quickly jumped to their feet and started cheering as the helicopter lowered to the ground.

"We're saved!" Max yelled happily

"Who knew that YOU of all people would be the one to save us" Randy said

"Yes. I deserve some kind of reward or something for this" Marionette said before looking around at the large group "So...it's going to be a bit of a tight squeeze, but I think everyone should be able to fit" he continued as he pointed behind him at the Nettecopter.

One by one everyone made their way over to the copter and climbed in until everyone was crammed uncomfortably inside.

"Everyone stay seated, we're taking off!" Marionette exclaimed

Clyde had looked out the door and realized he had left his jacket sitting on the rock he was leaning against...

"Hey! Hang on! I have to get my jacket!" He exclaimed before quickly jumping out to go retrieve it.

Unfortunately for him, Marionette had not heard him, and no one had even noticed that he jumped out.

The helicopter started lifting into the air after he had jumped out, and was already too high up for him to make a jump.

"H-HEY, WAIT!" He yelled as the helicopter flew off, he quickly ran after it "WAIT! YOU GUYS!" He continued yelling, the others weren't hearing him.

The helicopter had flown the large group back to the abandoned film lot, surprising all of them.

"What are we doing back here?" Chica asked

"Everyone hop out and report to the dining hall, Nightmare has prepared lunch" Marionette said "I'll explain why we're back here once we're inside" he continued, answering Chica's question.

Everyone had fought their way out of the helicopter and rushed into the dining hall to get some food. They were all so hungry, that they would eat anything at this point.

After everyone was inside, had a plate of food, and was situated, Marionette walked in.

"Now, I'm sure that all of you are pretty confused right about now" Marionette said "But there is a reason all of you are back here...this was all a set up" he continued

"What?!" Everyone said in unison

"Yes, I wanted to see how far all of you were willing to push yourselves to prove that you still had what it takes to be on this show" Marionette said

"Wait, so the Nobodies thing was-" Krystal was saying before being interrupted

"-Not real" Marionette said

"So all of those people were-" Krystal was saying before being interrupted again

"Paid actors...well...except one of them" Marionette said, after he did, Trent came walking out of the kitchen, surprising everyone.

"Trent?" Chica said curiously

"That's not my name. Never was" He said "My name is...Adrian" The tall black and brown furred wolf continued

"Adrian will be joining the rest of you as part of season three when all of you compete to get your hands on one million dollars!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone in the room cheered.

"We aren't washed up, losers!" Max exclaimed happily.

And at that moment is when the realization hit Cheek...

"Oh no! Brent!" Cheek exclaimed

(With Walking Group)

After what seemed like hours of walking, the small group had finally stumbled upon the gas station they had been searching for.

"HA! I told you it was real!" Damien exclaimed

"Yes, you did. Now lets go see if they have a phone" Brent said as they walked towards the very old and beaten up gas station.

The group walked inside and saw it was pretty much empty except for the clerk behind the counter.

"Hey, do you guys have a phone we can use?" Brent asked "Our bus broke down a few miles back down the road and we don't have a phone" he continued

As Brent talked to the clerk, Lizzy looked around and saw a tv hanging on the wall behind the counter. She looked at it and saw a bunch of very familiar faces...

"Congrats to Marionette and cast of Total Drama season three for being renewed for a third season!" A news broadcaster exclaimed as they showed live footage from the studio lot

"Uh...guys" Lizzy said getting the others attention, theu all looked at the tv and saw what she did.

"Aww, dude" Damien said in disappointed

"W-what? You can't be serious?!" Brent said

"I would be there if it wasn't for you!" Jeremy yelled at Lizzy, she was too in shock to even respond to him.

The group stood there watching until someone threw the gas station door opened and ran inside...

"W-w-water *pant* I-I *pant* need water" The figure, revealing himself to be Clyde said as he ran in and dropped his knees

"Clyde?" Beth said, Clyde looked up at her, but before he could reply, he noticed the tv.

"NOOOO!" He yelled before throwing up on the floor.

(In Studio)

"Wow! Marionette has confirmed that he had set the competitors up to see if they could prove that they aren't losers!" Ennard exclaimed

"And because they went through everything they did, they are being brought back for season three!" Lolbit exclaimed

"What an exciting day for that group!" Ennard exclaimed

"Exciting indeed!" Lolbit exclaimed

"Well, that concludes this thrilling comeback edition of Chasing Celebrities!" Ennard exclaimed "As always, I'm Ennard-" he said

"-And I'm Lolbit" Lolbit said

"And we'll see you next time!" Ennard exclaimed

"Goodnight!" They exclaimed in unison.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Man, looks like I'm coming back to win again" Randy said "It'll probably suck just like the first two times...but a little extra money never hurt anyone" he continued with a grin.

(Switch to -Max)

"Aww yeah, season three!" Max exclaimed happily "I can't wait to start competing again!" He continued "And being able to be around everyone for the first time in six months?! That's awesome!" He finished as his tail excitedly wagged.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"I'm not all too surprised that I'm going back for another season" Roxy said "I am the star of the show and have been since I arrived" she continued "And I promise...this season...I'm walking away with that million dollars" she finished.

(Switch to -Bonnie)

"Clydey poo...I miss you already" Bonnie said in a sad voice "I won't forget you, love" she continued "I can't wait to see you again" she finished.

(Switch to -Teddy and Bon-Bon)

"How do you feel about competing for a million dollas, Bawn-Bawn?" Teddy asked

"Like we're about to be a million bucks richer" Bon-Bon replied "Maybe I'll be able to replace my wrecked tour bus" he continued

"That's a very good possibility, Bawn-Bawn" Teddy said.

(Switch to -Baby)

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm going to be competing on Total Drama!" Baby yelled happily "This is like, a dream come true!" She continued "I'm going to be able to find out the answers to so many unanswered questions about everyone! Does Randy sleep with a shirt on, What kind of conditioner does Autumn use, What color is Foxy's toothbrush, and most importantly What brand of deodorant does Mike use?!" She exclaimed "I am soooooo excited!" She finished

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat in the chair with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. He sat there for several seconds before a grin started to form.

"I'm not losing this time" He said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Brent, I am so so so so SO sorry that this happened" Cheek said "I didn't know Marionette was going to do this. I really hope you can forgive me for it" she continued "I love you. And I'll see you before I go. I promise" she finished as she blew a kiss at the camera.

(Switch to -Adrian)

"It's time to show these Total Drama scrubs what a real winner looks like" Adrian started "They think Roxy and Goldie were bad, they haven't even seen bad" he continued with a smirk on his face.

(Confessional End)

"And as this episode comes to a close...our competitors are gearing up for a spectacular season three!" Marionette exclaimed "Join us, as twenty one competitors duke it out in a series of challenges as we travel the world in a boat...all for the chance at winning one million dollars!" He continued "What'll happen when the drama...hits the ocean?! Find out, next season on Total...Drama...Fazbear...Cruise!" He finished.

* * *

Ok, now this was a long chapter. I have been working on this one for weeks.

And before anyone jumps to conclusions, just like I did at the end of last season, I wrote this just in case I do decide to write another season.

I have plenty, and I really do mean plenty, of ideas in my head for a third season. But... I did notice the huge decline in readers from Total Drama Fazbear to Total Drama Showdown. So I guess I'm leaving this choice up to you guys, would you like another season?

I have enjoyed writing this series more so than I have any of the other stories I have written or am currently working on, even if they haven't been as successful as other stories.

Regardless, even if I do decide to go ahead and start another season, it won't be until after Total Drama Before Fazbear is finished. Don't really want to worry about having to keep three stories updated at once, because I still am working on Mending a Broken Family too.

And just because this will more than likely be the final chapter of this story before I mark it as complete, I promise, I'm going to throw in a couple of notes about the story instead of making it its own chapter like I did last season.

First off, Goldie was never meant to be as psychical and evil as he appeared to be in the story. Yes, I am happy with the way I wrote him as the main antagonist this season. Yes, if I had to rewrite this story I would make him a little less evil.

And second, the whole reason I wrote Brent out of the story for that bunch of chapters was to have a good reason to write the winner of the poll I had before the season started (Which was Katy) into the story. And the reason I chose Brent to write out, was to start the Cheek/Baxter story.

Also, I was kinda disappointed in the fact that this story seemed to lack a lot of the comedy factors that the first season had. It had comedy, but was more focused on romance than anything. So, if I do decide to do a third season, the comedy aspect that the first story had WILL return.

Now, onto the topic of Sister Location characters. As you saw in the chapter Baby and Funtime Freddy (Teddy) with BonBon will be joining the cast if season three does happen. Ennard and Lolbit may or may not appear again and I do have plans to bring in both Ballora and Funtime Foxy at some point.

And with that, this over 17,000 word chapter and over 200,000 word story comes to a close. If you did manage to read the whole thing, I do commend you. This story really did take a lot of thought and effort to write, and for those of you who have stuck around through the whole thing, I really really do appreciate it. Like I've said before, these may not be the most popular stories, but it's really because of all the support I've had that they've lasted this long, and for that, I want to say thank you.

Thank you for the follows. Thank you for the favorites. Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for story ideas (Yes, I do read those). Thank you for taking part in bottom two votes. Thank you for making some of these characters as popular as you have. Thank you for all of the kind and positive messages I have received. And most importantly, thank you giving me the will and dedication I have had for the past 17 months to work as hard as I have and as long as I have to get these stories/chapters out to you guys every week. If it wasn't for all of the support, the Total Drama series probably wouldn't about to be on its third season. Thank You.

And on a final note, I may publish Total Drama Fazbear Cruise with a promo chapter like I did this season just so whomever is interested in reading it when it comes out can be on top of it so they don't miss anything. So keep an eye out for that. As far as when the season will be starting, I have no idea yet. I want to assume maybe towards the end of May or early June. But if I can dedicate myself to pump out two or three chapters of Before Fazbear every week, it'll start sooner. But I will publish a chapter on this story just to let you know what's going on with it. So, again, keep an eye out for that.

But anyways, I think I have taken up enough of your time for today. One last time, thank you... And I will see you soon!


	31. Total Drama Fazbear Cruise

**Just wanted to let everyone know, the first chapter of Total Drama Fazbear Cruise has been posted and updated with the first elimination. If you have been following either one of the previous stories, you should check it out. Enjoy!**


End file.
